The Storm
by Mauguine
Summary: The Storm. L'orage. Parce que la vie de Matt est une longue tempête, rythmée par le fracas assourdissant du tonnerre et illuminée d'un unique mais fabuleux coup de foudre. Un éclairage magnifique mais mortellement dangereux… Mello. Bonus en ligne !
1. Prologue : Le serment

**Note de l'auteur : Donc oui, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Celle-ci sera plus longue que les précédentes, c'est-à dire aux alentours de 9 ou 10 chapitres. Elle a été écrite avec l'énorme influence de la chanson "When Angels Fly away", du groupe Cold, dont je mets les paroles en tout début. Elle est divisée en deux parties : Pixels et Cicatrices (les deux parties sont incluses dans cette unique fanfic). Cette histoire parle ****essentiellement de Matt,** **que je trouve très intéressant justement par son apparition unique mais fulgurante dans la série. En gros, je me suis prise de passion pour lui et je trouve génial qu'on puisse lui faire faire ce qu'on veut sans être OOC, vu qu'on ne sait quasiment rien de lui, XD ! L'important, donc, dans une fic qui parle de lui, ce n'est pas de respecter son caractère tel qu'il est exprimé dans le manga ou l'anime, mais de respecter tout le long celui qu'on lui prête. Simple question de cohérence, que je tenais tout de même à souligner. Mais bref. PASSONS A LA SUITE AVANT QUE VOUS VOUS ENDORMIEZ ^^... **

**Je poste illico le prologue et le premier chapitre en même temps, parce que le prologue est court, bien que très important pour toute la suite de l'histoire. Vous aurez probablement le chapitre 2 vers les vacances de Noël, un délai plus long que d'habitude, mais cette fic demande un plus gros travail que les autres (même si c'est un travail qui m'apporte énormément de plaisir) et je ne veux pas la bacler. Elle est aussi un peu plus violente que les autres histoires que vous avez pu lire de moi, sans doute à cause du thème (Mello lui-même XD !). Donc âmes un peu trop sensibles ou chastes s'abstenir. Même si je ne tombe jamais dans le vulgaire (enfin je pense^^'). Voilà. Que dire d'autre ? Ah, oui...**

**MATTIE POWEEEER !!!!! ^0^**

**Rating** **: T. Voir M (comme Mello, XD). Parce que mention de drogue, langage peu châtié de Mailichou (et de Mello, bien sûr), câlin un chouïa descriptif bien que bourré de métaphores (moi et les scènes de sexe "crues", ça fait 26, même si j'en lit volontier (rire)). Et... L'horreur des premiers chapitres. Beaucoup de fans en parlaient, plaisantaient régulièrement dessus... Une ou deux auteures seulement l'ont fait, maisen l'évoquant. Et moi j'ai osé. Ne me tuez paaaas !**

**Pairing :** **Matt et Mello. Parce que, franchement, le M&M's, c'est sexy, c'est fort, c'est poétique, sensuel, romantique et passionné à la fois. Et c'est hot, XD. **

**Disclaimer :** **Tout appartient à ces deux affreux japonais, dont dont le rôle s'est limité à nous offrir des éléments de rêve... Puis à les détruire. Allez, un peu de poésie dans les disclaimers^^...**

**Dédicace : A Mimi, la folle du train. Tu voulais un citron, même un petit (et surtout un MattMello)... Le voilà ! Ensuite, pour tous les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis si longtemps et reviewent à chaque histoire (ils se reconnaitront). Petite mention à Patte de velours (la grande prêtresse du LXLight, XD), et ses soucis d'ordinateur. Dans le dernier chapitre, il y aura une petite allusion à Three Tears, pour toi. (agite les pompoms pour l'encourager et crie : "VIVE ONDE SENSUELLE" !!!). Et enfin, et surtout...**

**Pour Maman. Oui, ton "gros bébé" écrit des "scènes" (rires). Mais cette histoire s'est construite sur le commentaire que tu m'as rapporté sur "Les aventures de Mrs. Muir" et sur tes explications sur ta foi en Dieu si particulière, mais si réconfortante. Je n'ai plus qu'à "prier" pour que tu ne me taquines pas trop après avoir lu le fameux chapitre 7... Gros bisous, ma Mamouchka !**

**C'est "tout" ce que je voulais dire. Je vous embrasse tous très fort !**

**Enjoy !!!!**

* * *

When Angels fly away

Paroles

_**I'll **__**make**__** a **__**soldiers **__**decision**__** to **__**fly**__** away  
**__**Load**__**my**__** gun, **__**paint**__**my**__** face, call me **__**misery**__**  
I **__**can**__** se**__**e the sky light up and the ground explode  
Got my sights locked in I can see you breathe  
Then I watched you fall and somebody scream  
It's the saddest thing when angels fly away**_

**_I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back it's all right  
Could ever love me half as good as you  
Gotta badge for my scars just the other day  
Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity  
I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road  
Like a haunting page from our history  
Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream  
It's the saddest thing when angels fly away_**

**_I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back its all right  
No one could ever love me half as good as you  
If you can't be strong tonight, love makes you sad its all right  
No one could ever worry half as good as you_**

* * *

Prologue :

Le serment

* * *

_**Winchester**_

_**Wammy's House**_

_**20 Septembre 2003**_

« -- Matt ?

-- Oui, Mello ?

-- Tu… Tu es… Mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rouquin sursaute et relève ses yeux de son jeu vidéo pour fixer Mihael. Celui-ci, épuisé, révise inlassablement ses cours pour le devoir de mathématiques du lendemain. Cela fait plus de trois heures qu'il étudie dans la chambre de Matt, dans l'espoir mort-né de battre enfin Near. Ebahi, Matt cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Affalé sur le bureau du goggle-boy, des dizaines de papiers éparpillés autour de lui, le blond a l'air épuisé et ses yeux cernés d'immenses poches sombres, résultat de nuits complètes d'insomnie passées à se pencher sur ses devoirs. Il ne semble même plus avoir la force de croquer dans sa tablette de chocolat, c'est dire…

« -- Pa… Pardon ? bafouille Matt, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

-- Tu es mon meilleur ami ? » Répète Mello d'une voix étranglée.

Est-ce le manque de sommeil qui le fait divaguer ? D'accord, Matt voue à Mello une affection qui confine quasiment à l'idolâtrie. Et oui, il nourrit une forme de dépendance vis-à-vis du gothique. Mais, une fois passée l'innocence de leur jeune âge, il avait vite compris que cette relation était à sens unique, ou presque. Il était là pour rassurer, divertir, consoler et adorer Mello… Rien d'autre. Il ne recevait rien en échange, Mello détestant exprimer ses sentiments, à plus forte raison une forme d'affection.

Etait-ce le manque de sommeil qui faisait ce soir glisser son masque impassible ? Cette question était-elle à prendre comme un de ses rares témoignages d'amitié ou était-ce un nouveau moyen, une de ses innombrables et tortueuses stratégies pour s'assurer de la fidélité du geek ? Non pas qu'il ait besoin de faire la moindre manipulation, soit dit en passant. Pour Mello, Matt ferait n'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi.

« -- M… Matt ? »

Le rouquin ouvre des yeux ronds : Mello a soudain l'air… Au bord des larmes. Triste qu'il ne réponde pas immédiatement, en se mettant quasiment au garde-à-vous comme à son habitude. De nouveau, est-ce un masque factice ? La logique lui dicte que oui. Mais voilà, ce soir, les yeux de Mello brillent d'un milliard de sanglots contenus. Ils brillent fort, oh, si fort…

« -- Oui, Mello. »

Mihael retient son souffle. En l'espace d'un instant, le geek semble s'être métamorphosé : il a un de ses si beaux sourires qui plissent ses yeux derrière ses lunettes de plongée, un sourire chaud, rassurant… Un sourire qui le transfigure.

« -- Oui Mello, chuchote-t-il, ses prunelles se mettant à leur tour à briller derrière les verres oranges. Je suis ton meilleur ami… »

Un sourire épuisé s'épanouit alors sur les lèvres de Mello. Il laisse même s'en échapper un soupir de soulagement, ce qui amuse grandement Matt.

« -- Quoi ? Le taquine-t-il. Tu en doutais ?

-- N… Non… Murmure Mello en faisant cliqueter son stylo quatre couleurs du pouce. Mais…

-- Mais ? »

Le geek est intrigué. Jamais il n'a vu son ami buter autant sur une simple phrase ! Du coup, il éteint sa game-boy, la repose sur ses genoux et scrute Mello avec curiosité. Celui-ci a soudain l'air plus fatigué que jamais, avachi sur le sous-main, entouré de brouillons et de formules mathématiques.

« -- Je… Je me sens très seul, Matt, avoue-t-il dans un filet de voix. J'ai… Je… J'aurais besoin… Pourrais-tu… ? »

Les mots s'embrouillent, cafouillent, se mélangent. Matt retient son souffle en voyant que Mello, hésitant, tend les mains vers lui. Il en est tellement stupéfait qu'il reste immobile, complètement bouche bée. Mello baisse alors ses bras, rouge de honte, la honte de demander quelque chose, la honte de demander _ça_, surtout… Il ne se rend même pas compte du bonheur indicible qu'ont provoqué ses paroles, un émerveillement presque douloureux qui se reflète dans toute sa beauté sur le visage de son ami. Il entend juste un bruit de pas, puis se retrouve enveloppé dans une étreinte d'une douceur presque irréelle. Alors il se love contre lui, envoyant sa fierté et son embarras au placard pour profiter de ce moment de tendresse.

Il s'agrippe très fort au pull à rayures comme pour ne pas qu'il ne s'échappe, ses doigts crochetant la laine et la déformant. Matt lui chuchote des paroles apaisantes, lui caresse tantôt les cheveux, tantôt le dos, feignant de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui glissent du nez de Mello jusque dans son cou à lui

« -- Tout va bien, mon Mellow*… Tout va bien… Je suis là… »

Un sanglot plus violent que les autres secoue le corps frêle blotti contre lui. Matt continue à le consoler en l'appelant « _son Mellow_ », parce que les « _blondinette_ _!_» sont trop railleurs, parce qu'il aime ce mot si doux dans sa bouche, « _Mellow_ »…

« -- Je suis ton meilleur ami, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille. Je serais toujours, toujours là. »

Il écarte une mèche blonde du visage caché contre son épaule, tout en le berçant pour apaiser ses tremblements irrépressibles. En faisant ce geste, il sent une émotion trouble et inexplicable qui s'empare de son cœur, comme un sentiment tout neuf, une fleur d'émotion en train d'éclore à l'air libre…

« -- Et ça ne changera jamais… » Lui promet-il alors dans le silence de leur alcôve, un serment qui porte en lui un parfum d'éternité.

* * *

_* Note de l'auteur : Le mot Mellow, à l'origine du nom de Mihael, est un terme anglais signifiant « doux, moelleux ». _

**

* * *

**

C'est la fin du prologue, à tout de suite pour le premier chapitre (où je me suis documentée comme une malade pour ne pas dire de bêtises) !

Mauguine.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Cendrillon

**Blabla : Je vous ai déjà servi mon baratin, alors je vais limiter la casse (et en plus je dois me dépêcher d'aller dîner): Chapitre écrit en écoutant "Say my name", de Within Temptation. Toujours dédié aux personnes citées plus haut. Toujours aux deux auteurs sadiques. Toujours le même rating, T. MattMello. Angoisse. Romance. Précision : ce chapitre se déroule bien après que Mello ai fuit de l'orphelinat. Il vient donc juste de rentrer dans la mafia et n'a pas encore sa fameuse (et très sexy) cicatrice. Et toujours, et surtout, bonne lecture...**

_

* * *

_

**Première partie**

_**Pixels**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Cendrillon

"_You touch my hand  
These colours come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again…  
Say my name"_

_Within Temptation, "Say my name"_

_**Los Angeles**_

_**13 Octobre 2010**_

_C'est un appartement crasseux de la 3__ème__ avenue, silencieux, à peine éclairé par une ampoule nue accrochée au plafond. Un homme est affalé sur un canapé gris, dont le rembourrage s'échappe par de nombreuses déchirures. Il est immobile, apathique, un bras passé par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs, l'autre le long de son corps trop volumineux, trop gras. On pourrait presque croire qu'il dort. Presque._

_Si l'on ne prête pas attention à ses yeux exorbités devant la mort, ou à l'écume pourpre qui rougit ses lèvres. _

_Overdose._

_Près de lui, affalé contre un mur lépreux, un jeune homme tremble sans pouvoir s'arrêter. _

_Derrière ses lunettes oranges, le monde est devenu pixels._

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**20 Novembre 2010**_

« -- Vous savez ce que je vais vous annoncer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le médecin croise ses mains sur le luxueux bureau en bois. Il est assis face à un jeune homme, qu'il fixe d'un air à la fois soucieux et grave. L'expression du médecin est celle de quelqu'un qui a vieilli avant l'âge, usé par les souffrances de ses patients et la répétition de scènes comme celles-ci. Et aujourd'hui, il semble encore plus las qu'à son habitude. Le malade devant lui n'a même pas 20 ans…

Celui-ci a des cheveux roux, ébouriffés par le vent qui souffle à décorner les bœufs au dehors. Ils retombent en mèches éparses sur son visage fin et avenant, mais éclairé d'un sourire empreint de gouaille, comme s'il se moquait de lui-même. Il est beau, cette attitude décontractée lui va bien. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade pour masquer ses traits tirés et les grands cernes sous ses yeux verts, des cernes qu'il a tenté de camoufler derrière une paire de goggles. Il croise les jambes négligemment, une posture nonchalante encore accentuée par la cigarette qui rougeoie entre ses lèvres pincées. Un comble, surtout pour ce que le médecin va lui dire.

« -- Ouais… Je sais. On m'a souvent prévenu. »

Sur ce, il module sa voix rauque et chaude pour lui faire prendre une intonation haut-perché, faisant ainsi grimacer le docteur :

« -- Oooooh, Mattiiiie ! Tu devrais vraiiiment arrêter de fumer ces horriiiibles cigarettes ! Tu vas choper un canceeer du poumon ! »

Le médecin sursaute violemment, crispant ses doigts sur le bord de son bureau. Son malade n'a eu aucune hésitation au moment de dire à voix haute ce dont il est atteint. Lui a l'habitude d'employer milles précautions pour ne pas choquer les patients, qui la plupart du temps n'osent eux pas dire du tout ces terribles mots. Celui qui lui fait face n'est visiblement pas de la même trempe, partant même d'un grand rire à la fin de sa parodie en se renversant sur sa chaise. Le docteur Nathan déglutit, tente de reprendre contenance et de jouer le rôle du médecin sérieux et responsable.

« -- Mais vous n'avez jamais écouté ces recommandations Monsieur ? » Lui demande-t-il d'un ton sévère, le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes épaisses.

Matt lui jette un regard qui lui semble plein de commisération, bien qu'il n'en aperçoive pas grand-chose derrière ses épaisses lunettes de plongée. Nonchalamment, il écrase son mégot dans le cendrier posé devant lui.

« -- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? » Demande-t-il simplement, cynique.

Le médecin en reste bouche bée.

« -- Mais… Mais… Mais vous… Oh bon sang, vous avez dix-neuf ans, Matt ! DIX-NEUF ! VOUS… Vous… Vous n'avez pas envie de… De… Vivre ? »

Le jeune homme stoppe son geste, restant le bras tendu, le poignet tordu, le visage penché. Puis il relève la tête lentement, laissant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il fixe longuement Nathan, qui se sent terriblement mal à l'aise devant la fixité de ce regard aveugle, les verres rendus lumineux et insondables par la lumière qui s'y reflète.

« -- Vivre, docteur ? »

Nathan retient son souffle. Matt a un petit rire incrédule, recrachant en même temps un nuage de fumée blanche. Le médecin la contemple un instant planer dans l'air, se dégrader puis s'estomper. Matt ne bouge pas, seul son sourire a disparu. Il semble vide, à présent. Comme la chrysalide délaissée d'un papillon. Comme si sa lumière s'était éteinte, que son âme s'était enfuie, que son cœur l'avait déserté.

Et c'est peut-être le cas.

« -- Mello… Chuchote alors Matt, semblant se parler à lui-même, ou peut-être faire une confidence à une personne absente et très chère. Mello me disait souvent que je fumais trop. »

Le médecin déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche. Il ne voit pas quoi répondre à cela. Il ne sait pas qui est Mello, mais ce mot a été prononcé avec tant de ferveur, tant d'adoration qu'il semble ramener entre le docteur et le patient l'ombre d'une présence partie depuis longtemps. Finalement, Matt sort son briquet de sa poche, ainsi qu'une nouvelle cigarette. Il l'allume, sous le regard mi-fasciné, mi-horrifié de Nathan. Il tire en ensuite une bouffée, puis se penche vers lui et lui chuchote en exhalant une longue volute de fumée :

« -- Et si je n'avais pas envie de vivre, docteur ? Et si j'avais plutôt envie de mourir ? »

_**

* * *

**_

Winchester

_**Wammy's House**_

_**5 Juillet 1997**_

_« -- Les enfants, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade, Matt. »_

_Silence. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se braquent sur le petit garçon, qui plonge immédiatement sous sa frange inégale pour leur échapper. Des cheveux roux désordonnés, des yeux verts et un pull à rayures informes qui lui tombe quasiment jusqu'aux genoux, il semble sur le point de pleurer et serre fort la main de Roger dans ses petits doigts. Celui-ci lui adresse un regard d'une douceur extrême, compatissant. Les lèvres du petit garçon tremblotent._

_« -- Tout va bien se passer, Matt ! Le rassure-t-il gentiment. Tu ne crains rien. Tu es en sécurité ici, tu sais ? »_

_Malgré lui Matt renifle, le regardant par en-dessous avec un air malheureux qui le fait se sentir étrangement coupable, bien qu'il n'ait absolument rien fait de mal. Le directeur de la Wammy's House voit alors, désolé, une grosse larme rouler sur sa joue duveteuse. Parmi les rangs des élèves entassés dans le réfectoire, certains se dandinent ou toussotent, embarrassés. Cette scène ne leur rappelle que trop bien leur propre arrivée à l'orphelinat, leur propre désarroi… Alors le vieil homme se racle la gorge et leur suggère avec bonhomie de rentrer dans leur chambre, histoire de ne pas embarrasser leur nouveau pensionnaire. Ils s'exécutent rapidement, s'égaillant comme une volée de moineaux._

_Resté seul avec Matt, Roger se penche pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il a un léger mouvement de recul, mais le sourire bienveillant du directeur a finalement raison de sa timidité. Il relève enfin un peu les yeux. Un tout petit peu. _

_« -- Je vais te faire découvrir ta chambre, d'accord mon petit Matt ?_

_-- Pas Matt. »_

_L'homme aux tempes grisonnantes sursaute en entendant ce ton si catégorique, contrastant tellement avec son attitude confuse et effarouchée du début. Le petit garçon émerge totalement de sous ses cheveux roux, plantant son regard dans le sien._

_« -- C'est pas mon nom ! Poursuit-il avec une volonté farouche et insistante. Je m'appelle pas Matt ! Je veux pas changer de nom ! Pourquoi il faut qu'on fasse ça, dites ? Reprend-il en bafouillant. _

_-- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! Murmure Roger avec patience malgré la boule qui s'est formée dans sa gorge. On ne peut plus t'appeler Mail. Mais ton vrai nom, il sera en toi pour toujours, comme un secret… _

_-- Je peux plus le dire à personne ? S'affole l'enfant, les yeux papillonnant pour retenir ses larmes. Personne m'appellera plus jamais par mon prénom ? »_

_Devant tant de détresse, Roger sent monter en lui l'envie déraisonnable de faire une exception pour cet enfant. Mais bien sûr, il ne le fera pas. Ce serait bien trop dangereux, pour lui, pour Mail, pour la Wammy's House toute entière… Oui, il lui faut rester ferme._

_« -- Non, lui répond-il après s'être fait violence. Plus jamais. »_

_Matt baisse vivement la tête. Roger comprend que c'est par fierté, pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Un sanglot difficilement réprimé secoue le petit corps de Mail Jeevas, alias Matt, 6 ans et déjà sans famille, sans maison, sans prénom. Bien qu'il sache que ça ne le consolera pas, l'homme lui tend un paquet coloré. L'enfant tressaute, reporte son attention dessus. Si ses yeux sont encore humides, ils brillent également de curiosité à présent. Il tend la main, s'empare du cadeau. Il ouvre l'emballage avec soin, puis contemple la petite console de jeux vidéos avec des yeux ronds._

_« -- Il y a un manuel d'instruction, l'informe Roger alors que Matt tourne et retourne la machine entre ses mains. Et deux jeux dans la boite. »_

_Immédiatement, il farfouille dans l'emballage et en sort les feuillets, qu'il parcoure rapidement des yeux. Des yeux bien trop intelligents pour son âge, qui s'agrandissent jusqu'à manger son visage, semblant aspirer, engloutir les informations, avides de savoir… Roger frissonne. Matt l'ignore. Le vieil homme sort lentement, laissant le petit garçon découvrir son nouveau jeu._

_Matt en comprend très vite le fonctionnement, se blottit dans un coin et commence une partie, ses doigts faisant agilement cliqueter les boutons, comme s'il faisait cela depuis toujours. Et il joue. Il joue. Il joue. Sans s'arrêter, sans jamais se reposer, sans jamais sauvegarder. On ne peut pas mettre la vie en pause. Or, lui, il joue pour vivre, comme si la fin du jeu signifiait aussi la mort. _

_Et il joue. Il joue. Il joue._

_Il reste immobile ainsi pendant deux heures, peut être plus, les yeux écarquillés, le corps immobile, l'esprit totalement absent, se rapprochant sans s'en rendre compte de l'écran, comme si celui-ci l'attirait. On dirait que la console va l'aspirer… _

_Mais il est obligé de cesser vers 6 heures du soir, lorsqu'une cantinière le déloge gentiment pour commencer à préparer le dîner. Clignant des paupières, hors de la réalité, Matt obéit et se lève, marchant mécaniquement dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat dans le but de trouver une place tranquille, où il pourra s'installer et terminer son jeu. Et commencer le deuxième. Finalement il trouve ce qu'il cherche, un petit coin discret au pied d'un escalier. Il reprend alors sa partie là où il s'était arrêté, se réfugiant dans le monde répétitif mais tellement rassurant des pixels…_

_« -- SALE GOSSE ! ESPECE DE GARNEMENT, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! JE TE JURE QUE SI JAMAIS JE T'ATTRAPE, CA VA BARDER ! »_

_Matt sursaute, jetant autour de lui des regards apeurés. Puis il se détend lorsqu'il comprend que ce n'est pas à lui qu'on s'adresse, se permettant un soupir d'agacement. Visiblement, il s'est fourvoyé quand à la tranquillité du lieu… Il se relève alors, prêt à en chercher un autre. Son attention est cependant retenue par la mini-tornade qui vient de débouler à l'angle du couloir, effectuant un superbe dérapage contrôlé sur le parquet parfaitement ciré de la Wammy's House. En constatant qu'elle se dirige droit vers lui, Matt se fige, interloqué. _

_L'ouragan noir et jaune court si vite qu'il lui passe devant avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, commençant déjà à monter les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il se retourne pour le suivre des yeux, lâchant sa console sans s'en rendre compte. Le temps semble s'être figé, sa vie toute entière résumée à quelques secondes, deux ou trois battements de cœur._

_L'enfant (est-ce un garçon ? Une fille ? Il lui semble qu'il a les cheveux longs…) dévale les degrés pour atteindre l'étage, sans se retourner. Matt le suit des yeux. Ses baskets enfilées à la va-vite claquent à chaque pas qu'il fait… Clac, clac, clac ! Et soudain, c'est inévitable, l'une d'elle s'envole et atterrit au bas de l'escalier, tout près de Matt. Il l'entend pousser un « Zut ! » retentissant, puis le voit se retourner en un mouvement vif qui fait voleter son carré de cheveux blonds et soyeux autour de son visage. Son regard bleu vif croise alors celui, vert tendre, de Mail._

_Battements de cœur…_

_Respiration qui s'affole…_

Décharge électrique.

_Matt reste ébahi devant ce flot de sentiments nouveaux qui déferlent tout à coup en lui, si violents qu'il a l'impression que la foudre vient de lui tomber dessus. Et en fait, la foudre lui est bel et bien tombée dessus, même si il ne le sait pas encore… En haut des marches, l'enfant blond le scrute toujours, hésitant. Il se mord la lèvre, ayant visiblement peur que Matt moucharde qu'il est passé par là. Il finit par bouger ses lèvres en silence, articulant :_

_« -- Tu ne diras rien ? »_

_Encore sous le choc, Matt hoche la tête automatiquement. L'autre lui sourit, un sourire malicieux et complice qui achève d'électrocuter le cœur de Matt. Puis il s'enfuit en courant en entendant de lourds bruits de pas à l'autre bout du couloir, disparaissant au détour d'une porte. Une grosse femme à l'air sévère déboule alors, soufflant et ahanant, peinant visiblement à suivre la cadence de celui qu'elle pourchasse. Avisant Matt, toujours bouche-bée et immobile, elle lui aboie :_

_« -- Il est parti où ? »_

_Par réflexe, le petit garçon pointe le doigt vers une porte au hasard. Sans même le remercier, la surveillante l'ouvre à la volée et s'y engage le plus vite possible, se remettant à hurler des imprécations où il était question de privation de chocolat et de fesses qui allaient devenir très très rouges d'ici peu. Matt reste seul au pied de l'escalier, les bras ballants. Il a la sensation qu'une avalanche vient de lui passer sur le corps… Mais c'est une avalanche aux allures de miracles : il sent à nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, comme les ailes d'un oiseau fou. Alors il se secoue, vérifie que sa console n'a rien, puis l'éteint. Il regarde l'écran devenir sombre sans vraiment le voir. Il n'a plus besoin de jouer maintenant. Du moins plus autant._

_Le fil de sa vie brisée a repris son cours. _

_Matt sourit. Puis il grimpe à son tour les marches, de plus en plus vite, avant de se mettre à cavaler dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat._

_Bien serrée dans sa main, il y a une minuscule chaussure d'enfant._

_

* * *

_

« -- La chaussure ? Non, désolé, c'est pas à moi.

_-- La basket ? Mais tu vois bien que j'ai de trop grands pieds !_

_-- Pas à moi. Va plutôt voir à l'étage en-dessous, chez les petits._

_-- Nan, c'est pas ma saussure. C'est à Cendrillon ? »_

_Oui. En quelque sorte. C'est ce qu'a envie de répondre Matt à la trentième chambre visitée. Et cela fait même vingt minutes qu'il est à sa recherche, de Cendrillon… Une Cendrillon un peu particulière, polissonne, malicieuse, mais tellement jolie. Même si c'est un garçon, d'ailleurs. _

_Fatigué de ses recherches effrénées, Matt a les joues très rouges et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffées par l'énervement. Il n'a pas osé donner une description du propriétaire de la chaussure, sans savoir trop pourquoi. Peut-être à cause d'une intuition fugace qui lui dicte que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait des bêtises… Essoufflé, il s'adosse contre une porte. Il a vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait cinq fois le tour de l'orphelinat, sans succès. Fort heureusement, la chance lui tombe fort à propos dessus._

_Ou plutôt, il tombe sur la chance, pour être plus exacte. _

_Derrière lui, la porte mal fermée cède et il s'écroule dans la chambre. Le choc lui coupe la respiration, des papillons noirs se mettent à danser devant ses yeux. Il reste ainsi couché sur le dos un moment, immobile, la chaussure toujours à la main, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits. Soudain, un visage se penche sur lui, le gratifiant d'un sourire inversé, un sourire qui dévoile ses quenottes blanches. Un carré de cheveux blonds chatouille le nez de Matt…_

_« -- Tu m'as rapporté ma chaussure ? Merci. »_

_Abasourdi, Mail lui tend la basket. Il s'en empare aussitôt puis l'enfile rapidement, sans la lacer. Puis il lui jette un regard amusé._

_« -- Tu vas rester là toute la journée ? »_

_Il lui présente sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Matt la fixe, hésite, puis la prend et s'assoit devant son insistance. La tête lui tourne un peu, mais son compagnon ne semble pas le remarquer et commence immédiatement à le bombarder de questions :_

_« -- Tu n'as rien dit à la vieille alors ? Elle était très fâchée ? Elle a parlé de me punir ? Tu es arrivé quand ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

_Etourdi par cette avalanche d'interrogations et incapable de répondre à toutes, le petit garçon bafouille :_

_« -- J… Je m'appelle… M… Matt. Mais en réalité, c'est Mail ! » Lâche-t-il précipitamment, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui interdise. » _

_Aussitôt il rougit et se plaque les mains sur la bouche, sous le regard étonné du blondinet. _

_« -- Désolé… Bafouille-t-il maladroitement. Mais Roger m'a dit… Que je n'avais pas le droit de dire mon nom. A personne. »_

_Son compagnon sourit et ferme la porte avec précautions, avant de se retourner et de lui déclarer d'un ton solennel :_

_« -- Je dirais rien, c'est juré ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! Mais après tout, reprend-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec une moue, ça n'est pas si grave que tu lui ais désobéi. On a une très bonne raison de se dire nos noms !_

_-- Laquelle ? » L'interroge Matt, surpris. _

_Le garçon le regarde alors comme s'il était un demeuré profond, plantant ses mains sur ses hanches et levant les yeux au ciel._

_« -- Ben… Parce qu'on est meilleurs amis, crétin ! » Lui lance-t-il avec candeur sur le ton de l'évidence. _

_Matt est abasourdi. Il hésite entre fondre en larmes de reconnaissance ou bien exploser de joie ! Cependant, au risque de briser son bonheur, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander timidement :_

_« -- Mais… Depuis quand ?_

_-- Depuis… Maintenant ! Assène l'autre d'un ton décidé. Aller, viens, on va jouer dehors ! »_

_Sur ce, il attrape vivement la main de Mail et l'entraîne à sa suite en courant, partant d'un rire ravi qui devant son air émerveillé. Alors Matt sourit lui aussi, un sourire-soleil qui sèche ses dernières larmes. Juste avant de débouler dans le parc, son nouveau meilleur ami qui le précède légèrement lui lance :_

_« -- Au fait, moi c'est Mi-ha-el ! Lui confie-t-il avec un air complice, en détachant bien les syllabes. Mais ici, il faut dire… Mello. »_

_Mello._

_Matt éclate de rire, se plongeant à sa suite dans la chaude lumière orangée de cette fin de journée._

_Mello…_

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**21 Novembre 2010**_

Métastases

Cancer du poumon à petites cellules.

Stade avancé.

Maladie grave.

Chimiothérapie.

Des mots terribles, définitifs et crus, des mots-poisons qui, pourtant, ne semblent pas affecter le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants à qui l'on expose son futur traitement, dans la chambre numéro 69 de l'hôpital. Il a étalé ses affaires un peu partout, branché sa PSP et défait le lit, pour marquer l'endroit de sa présence. A présent il patiente sur une chaise, attendant que l'homme livide devant lui termine son explication. Son éternel sourire moqueur de retour sur ses lèvres, Matt joue machinalement avec un paquet de cigarettes, provocateur. Le médecin fronce le nez.

« -- Si vous pouviez reposer cela, monsieur… S'il vous plait. »

Il tend la main pour essayer d'intercepter la boite qu'il s'amuse à lancer en l'air et à rattraper. Trop tard, la main de Mail se referme dessus et disparaît prestement dans la poche de son jean. Le docteur le fixe, Matt lui répond avec un clin d'œil railleur. Le premier soupire.

« -- A quel âge avez-vous commencé à fumer ?

-- Je ne me souviens plus très bien… Marmonne Matt en se balançant sur son siège, faisant mine de réfléchir. A peu près… Je crois que j'avais une dizaine d'années. »

L'autre arrondit les yeux, s'étouffe, s'étrangle.

« -- Dix ans… ? Bredouille-t-il, catastrophé. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? »

Les yeux de Matt s'assombrissent et se perdent dans le vide, sa bouche se pince, ses poings se crispent. Il adresse un sourire forcé au médecin.

« -- Que voulez-vous ? Je suppose que j'ai fait ma crise d'adolescence en avance ! On m'a toujours dit que j'étais précoce…

-- A cet âge là, ce n'est pas de la précocité, persifle-t-il, c'est de la bêtise pure et simple ! »

Matt ricane.

« -- J'étais déjà accro à quelque chose, vers dix ans… Vu que je ne pouvais plus m'en procurer autant que nécessaire, j'ai essayé de compenser avec la cigarette… »

C'est à cet âge là que Mello et Near se sont rencontrés.

Mais ça, le chirurgien ne le sait pas. Il le fixe avec des yeux égarés.

« -- Et ça a marché ? Ironise-t-il.

-- Plus ou moins. Mais au moins, on était trois à souffrir. »

--… Trois ?

-- Ouais. Lui, accro à cette espèce de boule de neige, marmonne Matt, les yeux dans le vague sous le regard inquiet du médecin. Et l'espèce de boule de neige qui le lui rendait bien, mais qui était assez stupide pour ne pas le lui montrer. Et moi, pauvre con au milieu de ces crétins, en train de me suicider à la clope sans que personne ne le remarque. Ma vie est un conte de fées ! » Conclue-t-il avec humour.

Le silence retombe, lourd, très lourd. Finalement, Matt soupire de lassitude, se passant la main dans les cheveux avec pour seul résultat de les ébouriffer encore plus.

« -- On commence quand, le « traitement de choc » ? Marmonne-t-il avec un manque d'intérêt flagrant, comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

« -- Maintenant ! Plus vite on commence, mieux ça sera ! Lâche l'autre en se levant péniblement, évitant soigneusement de prononcer le mot de « guérison ». Vous avez prévenu le monde nécessaire ?

-- Quoi ? La famille ? Rit Matt, le suivant jusqu'à la salle ou la chimiothérapie va débuter. Les amis ? Ça existe, ça ? »

L'homme soupire lourdement, se demandant si il ne préfère finalement pas les yeux angoissés des patients « habituels ». Les sarcasmes de ce jeune homme sont encore plus éprouvants, au point de mettre en pelote ses nerfs légendaires ! D'autant plus que les infirmières se retournent bien trop à son goût sur son passage, sans doute attirées par sa beauté et son assurance factice. En remarquant le regard frustré du docteur, Matt éclate de rire.

« -- Ne vous en faites pas, s'esclaffe-t-il en le poussant du coude. Je ne suis pas de ce bord là. » Ajoute-il avec une œillade sulfureuse qui le met dans le plus grand embarras.

Puis, voyant qu'il ne sait plus où se mettre, Matt se moque :

« -- Ne paniquez pas comme ça, vous n'êtes pas mon genre… »

_« … Non, _continue le roux en pensées_. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai même pas de « genre ». La vérité, c'est que je suis pitoyable. La vérité, c'est que c'est Mello, définitivement, éternellement… Putain… Je suis vraiment trop con. »_

« -- Voilà ! Grommelle le cancérologue en lui désignant un lit. Installez vous. On va débuter par un traitement d'attaque : on va vous implanter des aiguilles (il désigna un impressionnant fourbi de fils et de câbles) qui distilleront des produits destinés à éliminer les cellules cancéreuses. On va faire ça par séances, parce que c'est extrêmement fatiguant. Si on parvient à éliminer les métastases*, on tentera l'opération, voir l'ablation de la tumeur… Qu'est ce que vous avez ? »

Surpris, il constate que le jeune homme recule à grands pas mal assurés, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur l'appareil et la potence de la perfusion installée près du lit.

« -- C'est hors de question ! Articule-t-il lentement, sa voix tremblant depuis la première fois depuis qu'on lui avait appris sa maladie.

-- Quoi ? S'exclame le médecin, abasourdi.

-- Hors. De. Question. Répète Matt avec un mouvement négatif de la tête, sans quitter les dispositifs des yeux. Je ne permettrai pas qu'on m'implante une seule de ces putains d'aiguilles dans la peau. _Jamais_. »

* * *

_*Le cancer peut se propager à d'autres parties du corps. C'est ce qu'on appelle, en langage médical, la formation de métastases. Généralement, les métastases vont se loger dans d'autres parties des poumons, et dans les os, le cerveau ou le foie._

* * *

**Terminé pour aujourd'hui ! La suite dès que possible. Et... Attendez une seconde... (consulte son calendrier) Ah oui, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié un truc, XD !**

**Joyeux anniversaire, Mello...**

**Mauguine.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les yeux fermés

**Note de l'auteur : Ouahou ! Vous êtes tous géniaux, je vous aime ! (cœurs dans les yeux) Tant de reviews positives ! (Big big smile). Merci, merci infiniment ! D'autant plus qu'en commençant cette histoire, j'avais conscience de ne pas traiter un sujet facile, le cancer… Et j'avais peur, très peur de m'embourber ! Surtout avec les caractéristiques que j'avais prévu de donner à Matt pour la suite, caractéristiques qui ne sont, euh… Pas vraiment courantes dans les fanfictions. Vous verrez cela dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais donner un talent à Matt autre que ses capacités aux jeux vidéo. Après tout, il est à la Wammy's House, non ? Mais il est possible que cela fasse bizarre à certains… Enfin bref, un peu de différence et d'innovation, ça ne peut pas faire de mal !**

**Maintenant, je voudrais répondre à Evy et Cerise, reviewers anonymes mais qui m'ont fait tellement plaisir ! (Les autres, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes MP, sinon faites le moi savoir ! Je suis une quiche en informatique --') **

Evy : J'aime moi aussi énormément Matt, c'est pour ça que je raconte cette histoire de son point de vue. (Scande : Mattie ! MATTIE ! MATTIE !) J'ai l'impression de le comprendre, parce que je suis un peu le même genre d'amie, très fusionnelle, inconditionnelle… Et qui voue aux gros mots un amour absolu ! ^^ Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aimes ! Et que le thème abordé te touche me soulage. Je n'ai personne dans ma famille ou mon entourage qui ait été atteint d'un cancer (non pas que je le souhaite, bien sûr ! (Rire jaune)), donc je craignais de mal retranscrire… Et l'angoisse revient dans ce chapitre. Argh ! Enfin bon… Encore merci ! La voilà, la suite que tu ne voulais pas rater :D Je t'embrasse !

Cerise : Ouah tellement c'est trop bien trop bien trop bien ! Pardon de m'être emportée, c'était ma réaction devant ton commentaire (rire joyeux). Je suis extrêmement flattée que tu ai eu cette impression d'avoir ouvert un bon livre, vraiment très heureuse ! Et n'ai crainte, j'ai été lectrice aussi, je sais à quel point c'est dur lorsque tu cliques sur la barre violette des chapitres et que Argh ! Il n'y a pas encore de suiiite !!! Et que tu vérifies une, deux, trois, quatre fois si il ne te reste pas une page et que tes yeux ne t'ont pas joué de tour… C'est abominable. Je te remercie de tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !

**Dans ce chapitre, il y a des allusions à certaines MattMellotteuses… Par exemple Anders Andrew (il y a un docteur Andrew) et Mams'ailes (pour l'allusion à Alice). Parce que j'aime leurs fics, et na ! Au fait, miss folle du train, j'ai réussi à insérer Cookie ! **

**A part ça, chapitre écrit sur la chanson « Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment », d'Hélène Ségara. Et pour le baiser, les personnages ont littéralement agi tous seuls ! Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ. On compte aussi un petit clin d'œil à « Tu as gagné, je t'aime », avec l'histoire du petit soldat de plomb, mais rien d'incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue. Mais bref. Je me rends compte que je recommence à écrire des tartines (moins bien que celles de Papatte (de velours) en plus). Déjà que ce chapitre est super long…**

**Enfin, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? (Rire).**

**Rating : T. J'ajoute le langage grossier à cette justification de rating (Ah, les « mots doux » entre Mello et Matt…)**

**Pairing : MattMello, même si Mello n'apparaît que dans le chapitre 4. Longue, longue attente de Matt et des fangirls en perspective… (Allez, j'avoue, de moi aussi^^) Mais c'est mieux, ça entretient l'attente, le suspens… Moi ? Sadique ? Maso ? Allons donc… XD**

**Disclaimer : Euh… Ben quand on voit ce que je fais à Matt… Ce que je vaisfaire à Matt ET à Mello… On se dit que c'est finalement mieux qu'ils appartiennent à Oba et Obata. Quoique MA fin est heureuse. Oui, je suis fleur-bleue jusqu'à la mort… Et fier de l'être, en plus.^^**

**Dédicace : A ma Mimi, tous mes lecteurs et Papatte… Comme d'hab' !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Les yeux fermés

_« Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat »_

**Hélène Ségara****, « Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment »**

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**13 Octobre 2010**_

_Un pas. Et l'autre. Qui se répercutent chacun sinistrement dans la cage d'escalier sombre, emplie de déchets et sentant le moisi. L'ascenseur est en panne, bien sûr, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux roux n'en a cure. Il titube un peu dans les marches, une expression hallucinée sur le visage. Des images mouvantes dansent devant ses pupilles trop dilatées. _

_Valsent tour à tour dans son esprit embrouillé le visage bouffi d'un homme qui ne l'a pas payé, des menaces de mort, un sachet de poudre blanc neigeux, un fourmillement gourd dans son nez alors qu'il l'introduisait dans ses narines, une sensation euphorique alors qu'elle gagnait son cerveau… Puis le monde devant ses yeux qui se décomposait en un million de points colorés, en un million de pixels… _

_Il manque de tomber en trébuchant sur une canette de bière, se rattrape à la rampe. Ce contact rugueux lui laisse une trace de rouille sur les doigts, mais il ne l'essuie pas. Il garde les yeux fixés sur la porte qu'il cherche à atteindre et derrière laquelle, il le sait, la mort l'attend. Il resserre sa prise sur son 44 Magnum. Les pixels tourbillonnent follement devant ses yeux. _

_De plus en plus vite._

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**31 Janvier 2011**_

Bip. Bip. Bip. Biiip…

Bruit insupportable et répétitif de la machine qui mesure le rythme cardiaque. Le docteur Nathan entre dans la chambre à petits pas discrets, sans faire de bruit. L'air fatigué, il contemple sans mot dire le jeune homme allongé dans le grand lit blanc, un masque respiratoire lui recouvrant le nez, les aiguilles de la perfusion et de l'appareil de la chimio plantées dans les bras.

Matt est très pâle, son souffle soulève à peine sa poitrine décharnée. Il a les yeux clos, ses paupières presque violettes abaissées sur ses magnifiques iris verts. Depuis le début du traitement, Mail ne les ouvre plus jamais. Il les garde fermées, pour ne pas voir les pointes argentées et les seringues dont il a profondément horreur.

Le médecin se souvient parfaitement de ses cris quasi-hystériques, lorsque ses collègues avaient tenté de lui expliquer qu'elles étaient absolument nécessaires. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait autant perdu son calme, hurlant, pleurant, suppliant presque pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on ne le force pas à supporter cela… Il avait fini par entendre raison, à cette unique et étrange condition : qu'on le laisse clore ses paupières et ne plus rien voir, jamais. Les thérapeutes avaient opiné sans problème, songeant qu'il s'agissait là d'une lubie de plus, qu'il se lasserait vite. Mais, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il avait tenu bon.

Depuis deux mois, il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux.

« -- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire comme à la morgue. Je suis encore vivant, doc. »

Il soupire à cette remarque inattendue de Matt, s'approchant pour retirer l'appareil qui lui injecte de quoi assainir les cellules cancéreuses. Le jeune homme sourit très légèrement, de son éternel rictus railleur bien qu'affaibli. Le « doc » lance alors la blague coutumière :

« -- Alors, c'est quand que vous quittez votre arbre ?

-- Quand j'aurais appris à voler. »

Par là, ils faisaient allusion au Baron Perché, le roman d'Italo Calvino où Côme, jeune aristocrate, montait un jour à la cime d'un arbre, promettant à sa famille de ne plus jamais toucher le sol. Le livre s'achevait lorsque le héros, devenu vieux, s'accrochait à une montgolfière et s'envolait dans les nuages… Sans jamais qu'on retrouve son corps. Le doc espère bien ne pas en arriver là… Il fait la grimace lorsque son patient poursuit le rituel avec sa propre question, bien plus sinistre :

« -- Alors, c'est quand que je meure ?

-- Dans soixante ans bien tassés, Matt ! Rétorque l'autre, l'aidant à se relever pour s'installer dans son fauteuil roulant. _Au minimum_. »

Matt rit, renversé dans le siège alors que l'homme le pousse jusqu'à sa chambre :

« -- Doc… Vous et moi savons très bien que je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Navré de vous décevoir, mais vous êtes franchement pas doué en mathématiques : vos soixante ans risquent de durer soixante jours... _Au maximum_.

-- Vous me vexez, Matt. Je vous rappelle tout de même que j'ai fait une filière scientifique, et surtout que vous avez les yeux fermés depuis deux mois. Vous êtes donc plutôt mal placé pour juger de votre état.

-- En revanche, je suis assez bien placé pour constater que je dégobille au moins cinq fois par jour, que je ne suis pas foutu d'avaler autre chose qu'un de vos cachets inefficaces et que mes cheveux sont tous tombés. Quoique ça me fait moins de dépenses chez le coiffeur. Et vous savez, je suis « seulement » non-voyant et cancéreux. Pas sourd. J'entends très bien les complaintes et les lamentations désespérées de vos collègues à l'évocation de « ma mort _si_ précoce et _si_ tragique »… »

Toujours cet humour si particulier, trop noir, déplacé et piquant. Tous avaient fini par s'y habituer dans le service, certains allant même jusqu'à risquer de vifs échanges avec le cancéreux, en particulier Kimberley et Emily Cross, deux infirmières certes un peu maladroites, mais pleines de cet entrain et de cet optimisme qui faisaient tant défaut aux « anciens » de l'hôpital. Et justement, un grand « CRAC » suivi d'un « BADABOUM » retentissant se font entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

« -- Catastrophe naturelle en vue ! Lance Matt avec enthousiasme. Kimberley n'est pas loin ! Qu'a-t-elle donc cassé aujourd'hui ?

-- Mais va te faire foutre !!! Hurle non loin une voix exaspérée. Et merde, merde, merde !

-- Allons, calme-toi Kimi ! L'apaise (ou plutôt tente de l'apaiser) le timbre enjoué d'Emily. Rappelle-toi le cours de yoga, tu dois rester zen, tu es Bouddha, Bouddhaaaa…

-- BOUDHAAAA, BOUDHAAA !!! S'égosille la jeune folle aux cheveux blonds désordonnés. JE SUIS BOUD… MAIS ÇA MARCHE PAS, CE TRUC !!! RHAAA… »

Matt glousse, sous le regard ravi du médecin. Quand il rit, son visage s'anime, on peut y retrouver le souvenir de sa vitalité trop vite envolée… Et rien de tel qu'une gaffe de l'infirmière pour le dérider. D'ailleurs, parfois, Nathan aurait juré que la jeune femme le faisait exprès, rien que pour entendre la si jolie mélodie de son rire…

« -- Doc ? »

Nathan sursaute, reporte son attention sur le malade, se cogne contre la porte. Le jeune homme se marre :

« -- Eh, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état là simplement parce que je vous parle !

-- Très drôle, bougonne le chimiothérapeute en ouvrant le battant avec son pied. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-- D'un service. »

Instant de flottement dans la chambre. Nathan installe Matt dans le lit, règle le goutte à goutte à la saignée de son bras. Il est mal à l'aise, soudain. Matt a eu l'air grave en lui demandant cela, ce qui n'est jamais très bon signe…

« -- Quoi donc ? Expire-t-il, croisant les bras d'un air résigné. Une feuille pour rédiger votre testament ?

-- Non, une demande en mariage pour le docteur Andrew ! Ironise Matt en passant machinalement la main sur son crâne à peine duveteux. Sérieusement… Je voudrais que vous me répondiez, sincèrement pour une fois. Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? »

Le médecin fixe ce visage autrefois si beau, aujourd'hui anguleux et marqué par les stigmates du cancer. Il hésite.

« -- Je ne dis jamais cela aux patients, Matt. Il y a toujours de l'espoir, toujours. On a déjà vu des guérisons prodigieuses dans ce service. Des malades dont personne n'aurait osé parier le rétablissement se sont accrochés et… Les miracles existent, vous savez…

-- Non. Pas pour moi, en tous cas. Murmure Matt, sa tête dodelinant un peu sur l'oreiller.

-- Et pourquoi, Matt ? Pourquoi pas vous ?

-- Parce que ces personnes là avaient de l'espoir. Ils voulaient vivre. Moi, je n'ai rien. Strictement. Rien.

-- Parce que vous ne regardez pas autour de vous ! Explose Nathan, tapant du poing sur la table de nuit. Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte à quel point tout le monde s'était attaché à vous, ici ? Bon sang, Matt, réveillez-vous ! BOUGEZ, BORDEL, IL FAUT VIVRE ! Trouvez-vous une passion une lubie, n'importe quoi… Mais sortez-vous de là ! Je vous jure que sinon, dans ce monde où ailleurs, je vous le ferait payer cher, très cher !

-- Vous dites des gros mots, doc ! S'amuse Matt. Ça le fait pas trop, pour un médec…

-- Et Mello ? Lâche Nathan brusquement, cherchant à le faire réagir. Ce Mello dont vous parlez tant dans vos rêves aurait-il accepté la mort ? Ce Mihael dont vous gémissez le prénom la nuit en le suppliant de ne pas vous quitter aurait-il laissé tomber ? Ou se serait-il battu inlassablement contre la mort, exactement comme vous ne le faîtes pas ?

-- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne comprenez pas ! S'époumone Matt, devenu livide. Vous… Vous ne le connaissiez pas… Vous n'avez pas… Vous n'avez jamais été abandonné par la personne que vous aimiez le plus au monde !

-- Qu'en savez-vous ? Tempête-il, crachant sa désillusion au visage fermé de Matt. QU'EN SAVEZ-VOUS ? Vous ne vous intéressez à rien, Matt, à RIEN ! Même pas à vous-même ! Vivez ! Vivez, rien que pour lui prouver que vous avez la force de subsister sans lui ! Trouvez… Je ne sais pas, moi… Quelque chose qui vous le rappelle… Un lien avec lui…

-- A part une tablette de chocolat, rit Matt nerveusement, je ne vois pas…

-- Il aimait le chocolat ? Demande plus calmement le docteur, constatant qu'à cette évocation, un peu de rose est revenu teinter les joues creusées de Matt.

-- Si il l'aimait ? S'anime soudain le malade, se redressant d'un seul coup sous le regard plein d'espoir de Nathan. Il ne mangeait que ça du matin au soir, vous voulez dire ! Tablette sur tablette, en brisant les morceaux entre ses dents avec un grand « crac ! ». Crac, crac, crac ! Il me rendait dingue avec ce bruit… Cette foutue petite tantouze ! Murmure-t-il avec une tendresse mal dissimulée.

-- Androgyne ? S'égaye Nathan, sans cesser d'observer les signes évidents de vie chez Matt.

-- Ne m'en parlez pas ! Poursuit-il vivement. Mince comme ça ! Lui affirme-t-il en pointant son petit doigt en l'air. Et avec un carré de cheveux blonds incroyable ! Il passait des heures dans la salle de bain pour les coiffer. Je me moquais, je l'appelais Alice… Mais fallait pas le chercher, Mello ! Quand vous l'emmerdiez trop, c'était son poing dans votre gueule avant même que vous ne vous rendiez compte de ce qu'il vous arrivait ! Et malgré son poids plume, valait mieux pas avoir un blondinet en rogne collé aux basques ! Il était très rancunier… Une petite connerie et il vous en voulait pour deux mois, minimum… »

Ravi, Nathan continue à l'écouter tout en alimentant son portrait de questions de plus en plus précises. Il sent chez ce jeune homme un amour inébranlable, une confiance absolue, de ces sentiments qui vous poussent à observer les traits et les manies de la personne aimée jusqu'à les connaître mieux qu'elle-même… Et Matt s'assoit, s'anime, son visage se colore, il fait des gestes avec les bras pour mieux enrichir la description. Lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin il est essoufflé, en sueur, et retombe sur son oreiller avec un grand « ouf » ! Nathan sourit. Il a trouvé de quoi le remonter…

« -- J'ai un marché à vous proposer, Matt.

-- Comportement licencieux ?

-- Vous avez l'esprit tordu. Je parlais de votre traitement.

-- Comportement licencieux.

-- Vous êtes fatiguant. Voilà le deal : vous y mettez du vôtre et vous accrochez à la vie, et moi je vous aide à retrouver votre Mello.

-- Vous… De… Quoi ?! »

Matt ouvre une bouche digne d'un poisson rouge et bégaye quelques phrases sans queue ni tête (à la grande satisfaction du médecin qui a enfin trouvé de quoi lui clouer le bec). Puis il finit par se reprendre et lance, sur le ton faussement désinvolte de quelqu'un qui n'ose pas encore espérer :

« -- Vous blaguez ? Parce que je vous garantis que s'il a décidé de se cacher, il est et restera totalement introuvable, même pour un homme de votre… Position. Et à mon avis, il a décidé de se cacher. Non, j'en suis sûr. A tous les coups, il trempe dans une magouille pas très catholique…

-- Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. Je me débrouillerais, quelque en soit le prix ! Proclame Nathan d'un ton décidé. Et cela, poursuit-il avec une légère grimace, dans tous les sens du terme…

-- Pour le fric, ça peut s'arranger facilement, débite Matt à toute vitesse, ayant sans doute peur qu'il ne change d'avis. Mon métier m'a rapporté un sacré petit paquet…

-- « Magouille pas très catholique », vous aussi ? Demande Nathan, pas très rassuré soudain.

-- Ouais, doc. On vit comme on peut. Et puis, à évoluer dans des milieux louches, j'espérais un peu y trouver Mello… Chuchote-t-il piteusement.

-- Et quel était votre… « Métier » ? » Hésite Nathan, incertain.

A ces mots, Matt lui adresse son premier sourire vraiment chaleureux, le visage approximativement tourné vers l'endroit où il perçoit sa voix.

« -- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

-- Non ! Rétorque aussitôt Nathan. Finalement, je préfère encore ne rien entendre… »

Matt rit. Nathan sourit. Puis le premier lui souffle avec incertitude :

« -- Vous savez, Doc… Ça fait très mal, de se souvenir.

-- La vie, ça fait mal, Matt. On s'en prend plein la gueule, on se cogne, on souffre, on s'enlise dans les emmerdes, on s'en sort, on se blesse… Mais elle est belle aussi, parfois, lorsqu'on sait l'accueillir.

-- En fait… Pour tenir… J'aurais besoin d'un truc. Un objet bien particulier. Mais je ne peux pas aller le prendre moi-même…

-- Où ? Questionne Nathan avec résignation.

-- Dans mon appart. A trois rues d'ici… Si je vous donne l'adresse et les clefs, est-ce que vous pourriez… ?

-- Ne demandez pas si je peux. Qu'est ce que je dois y prendre ? »

Les lèvres de Matt s'étirent alors en un irrésistible et malicieux sourire en coin.

« -- J'aurais besoin de la boite cachée juste sous mon lit… »

Le médecin grogne un peu, prend les clefs qu'il lui tend et sort sous cette dernière remarque railleuse :

« -- Si vous craignez les trucs illégaux, doc, c'est le moment de reculer ! Vous allez dès à présent vous enfoncer jusqu'au coup dans la charmante mouise portant le nom de « phénomène Mello » ! »

* * *

Un innommable bordel. C'est ainsi que Nathan décrirait le mieux l'appartement de Matt.

Il est composé de trois pièces encombrées d'un véritable fatras informatique, cuisine, salon, chambre. La cuisine d'abord est encrassée, avec des emballages de pizzas empilés sur la cuisinière (il se demande vaguement si Matt sait simplement _se servir_ d'un autre appareil que le micro-onde), des boites de conserve dans tous les coins et une odeur de moisi. Une assiette de cookies est renversée par terre, ses miettes éparpillées sur un carrelage si crasseux qu'il ne peut en distinguer la couleur. Il sort de l'endroit le plus vite possible, son sens de l'hygiène le faisant battre en retraite (et surtout certain d'avoir aperçu un énorme rat grignoter les reliefs des gâteaux).

Le salon, ensuite. Presque propre, étonnement, à croire que Matt n'y a jamais mit les pieds. Il ne s'y attarde pas, passant à la chambre dont il pousse la porte avec difficultés, encombrée comme elle est de vieilles affaires.

C'est une pièce sombre, lugubre. Il y a de la poussière dans tous les coins, sur tous les meubles et les objets qui y sont entassés. Une Playstation solitaire trône sur une table bancale, un livre d'informatique coincé sous son pied. Trois cendriers remplis à ras bord de mégots y sont également posés, en équilibre instable. Il paraît difficile, voire impossible de faire plus de deux pas dans ce souk sans tomber, principalement à cause de tous les câbles qui courent sur le sol, reliés tantôt à une télévision, tantôt à un ordinateur. Au centre de la chambre, il y a un lit aux couvertures sales et désordonnées. C'est en-dessous que Nathan doit chercher la fameuse boite…

Il se hâte de se baisser parmi les moutons de poussière et de tâtonner par terre, pressé de quitter cet endroit sans vie et qui sent la cendre froide. Il a la terriblement désagréable impression d'être un espion, de fouiller avec indiscrétion dans la vie privée de son patient. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit enfin à extirper de sous le sommier ce qu'il est venu chercher, une énorme housse de tissu au-dessus de laquelle un paquet de feuilles menace de s'éparpiller au sol. Il y jette un vague coup d'œil en le remettant d'aplomb… Et ce qu'il voit sur la première page lui glace le sang.

Une liste.

Une liste d'hommes et de femmes qui lui sont inconnus, dont certains noms sont cochés d'une croix propre… Et le dernier sauvagement barré, au point que le stylo a manqué déchirer le papier. Le premier seul lui est familier…

Mihael Keehl.

Les autres photocopies sont des comptes et des inventaires, avec trois partitions qui se baladent et deux brouillons couverts de pattes de mouche. Il ne les examine pas d'avantage, se lève dans l'espoir de quitter l'appartement au plus vite et fourrant machinalement la liste dans sa poche. Mais en sortant, chargeant la masse de bois et de tissu imperméable sur son dos, il se rend compte d'une chose étrange…

La fameuse boite n'est autre qu'un étui à guitare.

_**

* * *

**_

Wammy's House

_**25 Septembre 2006**_

_« -- Les enfants… S'il vous plait… Auriez-vous la gentillesse de… Non, franchement, taisez-vous ! Les enfants… » _

_Peine perdue, la énième tentative pour rétablir le calme de Mme Melaupé, professeur de musique à la Wammy's House, se révèle être un lamentable échec. Le brouhaha monte encore d'un cran dans le petit théâtre, son architecture voûtée amplifiant encore les bavardages des élèves. Ceux-ci se sont égayés un peu partout dans la salle avec leurs partitions et discutent allègrement au lieu de chanter. La jeune femme passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns hirsutes. _

_« -- Les enfants… Soyez gentils, s'il vous plait… _

_-- La pauvre ! Chuchote Matt à l'adresse de Mello, engoncé dans son fauteuil de velours râpé pour dissimuler la game-boy de son meilleur ami sur ses genoux. Elle essaie vraiment de nous faire bosser… Et nous on est insupportables !_

_-- C'est chiant la musique ! Grommelle le blondinet, tapotant frénétiquement les touches pour bousiller un monstre qui lui barre l'entrée du troisième niveau. Si tu veux faire le fayot, ne compte pas sur moi ! » _

_Matt soupire. Quel fichu ego il peut bien avoir… Il l'adore, mais reste tout de même lucide : Mihael a véritablement un caractère de cochon ! Il hésite un instant à participer au cours, puis renonce en voyant le regard noir que son meilleur ami lui lance sous sa frange. C'est tout lui, ça : il lui donnait l'illusion de la liberté, comme une laisse qu'on distendrait pour laisser un peu plus d'espace au chien, mais tirait fortement cette dernière vers lui dès qu'il faisait mine de s'éloigner. Le chien en question aurait très bien pu le mordre et se rebeller… Mais voilà, il tenait bien trop à son maître, prêt à tout pour une caresse, un sourire, un marmonnement d'approbation… Donc Matt ne fait rien, entreprenant d'indiquer à Mello où se trouve la clef qui permet de débloquer le passage secret._

_Pendant ce temps, la prof redouble ses efforts :_

_« -- Les enfants ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Si vous continuez, je vous fais chanter sur la scène, un par un, devant toute la classe ! Cessez, maintenant ! »_

_Tapage. Rires. Cris excités. L'enseignante devient brusquement très rouge._

_« -- STOP ! TRES BIEN ! A L'APPEL DE VOTRE NOM, VOUS VENER CHANTER ! ET C'EST SANS DICUSSION ! »_

_Le silence retombe d'un coup, puis des protestations et des jérémiades se font entendre._

_« -- Non, m'dame ! On recommencera plus !_

_-- S'il vous plait, madame ! »_

_Les élèves geignent, mais la prof reste inflexible, secouant la tête. Elle sait bien que si elle ne maintient pas sa décision, le peu d'autorité qu'il lui reste partira en fumée. Les élèves montent donc un par un sur scène, faisant entendre des vocalises désordonnées et qui font grimacer l'ensemble de la classe. Quoique le rictus de la prof a plutôt quelque chose de sadique, qui fait frissonner de peur les infortunés assis au premier rang. Nul doute que les cours de musique seront désormais bien plus calme… _

_Lorsque c'est au tour de Mello de passer, Matt croise ses doigts si fort qu'ils en deviennent gourds, très angoissé. Mihael, lui, n'est pas déstabilisé pour un sou et pioche dans la gamme de chansons un morceau de rock qui lui déchire la voix, mais a le mérite d'impressionner l'assemblée. Il redescend à sa place sous les applaudissements, les mains dans les poches et un petit sourire fier aux lèvres. Puis il croque dans une tablette de chocolat, avec deux ou trois gracieux mouvements de tête pour s'assurer qu'il a bien toute l'attention. Et c'est le cas, d'autant plus qu'une épidémie de grippe empêche un certain petit albinos de lui voler la vedette. _

_En voyant ces coups d'œil ravis, Matt ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un bref sentiment d'amertume et de jalousie. Son admiration à lui, bien visible, ne lui suffit-elle pas ? A-t-il tant besoin de celle des autres ? L'aimer, l'aimer de toutes ses forces est la seule chose qu'il sait faire, à part jouer aux jeux vidéo. Si Mello ne lui prête plus attention… Pourquoi existe-t-il ? _

_« -- Matt, c'est ton tour ! »_

_Il sursaute, s'empourpre, bafouille. Mello le pousse du coude avec un clin d'œil qui fait faire des sauts périlleux à son estomac._

_« -- Allez, vas-y, Mattie… Tu vas les exploser ! »_

_Il lâche un petit rire faiblard, s'emmêle dans ses propres pieds, manque de se casser la figure dans les marches. Puis il attrape au hasard une photocopie de paroles, sans même regarder le titre. Il tremble, il grelotte même de tous ses membres, terrorisé. Putain, il doit avoir de la fièvre. Chanter sans musique, alors qu'il n'a suivi quasiment aucun cours depuis le début de l'année lui semble relever de l'impossible. Et tous ces regards levés sur lui, ces yeux brillants, ces chuchotements étouffés lui donnent la nausée… Ses jambes tremblent et manquent de se dérober sous lui. _

_Fébrilement, il jette un œil à la feuille agitée de soubresauts entre ses doigts moites. Lui il est plutôt né pour couver du regard et de ses yeux emplis de tendresse, pas pour se retrouver sous les projecteurs railleurs du devant de la scène !_

« Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment. Hélène Ségara»

_Merde. Il a fallu qu'il tombe sur celle-là, en plus. Oh oui, il connaît les paroles, il connaît l'air, il sait même la mélodie par cœur… Mais chanter des choses aussi intimes devant tout le monde… Des mots qui lui semblent si vrais, si appropriés à ce qu'il ressent… Il n'y arrivera pas. Il ne sait pas faire cela. Il ne sait pas, il a envie de le crier ! Qu'on le laisse admirer, aduler, aimer et se taire, bordel !_

_« -- Vas-y, Matt. Nous t'écoutons. » Assène la prof en croisant les bras. _

_Il relève les yeux, avec une profonde envie de vomir. Et croise ceux de Mello. Il a posé son jeu vidéo, son menton pointu calé entre ses mains. Il ne dort pas. Il est attentif, contrairement aux autres qui ricanent et se moquent du geek immobile et terrorisé. Il l'écoute…_

_Mello l'écoute._

_**« -- Je te regarde parler avec les gens  
Tu me sembles si léger même transparent  
J'regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant  
Je n'cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends  
J'te regarde t'amuser et je fais semblant  
Mais je n'peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant  
Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content  
Tu vois, des fois, j'déteste ce que je ressens »  
**_

_C'est un frisson. Un immense frisson qui parcourt les échines, redresse les têtes et suspend les respirations. Chacun se tait. Matt ne comprend pas pourquoi. Après tout, il ne fait que chanter, comme les autres…_

_Pourquoi le fixe-t-on ainsi, avec la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court ?_

_**« -- Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Tous les mots d'amour  
Que je sème, tu ne les entends pas »**_**  
**

_Une onde de chaleur parcourt le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds. Sa voix se fait plus sûre, plus haute, plus juste, un élan de vie brûlant et rauque venu du plus profond de son être, le cri de son âme tourmentée de trop de passion. Mello retient même un gémissement étranglé, alors que son ami se métamorphose, sa voix filée de lumière et de mélancolie. Matt ferme les yeux à demi, la lueur du projecteur filtrant à travers ses cils. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ne veut pas s'arrêter de chanter. Il ne __**peut**__ pas s'arrêter de chanter. C'est devenu… Comme vital._

_**« -- J'me sens si loin de toi à des moments  
Je n'voudrais pas qu'tu crois que je t'attends  
J'me force à espérer, mais je me mens  
Alors je te regarde t'éloigner, tout doucement…»  
**_

_La chanson naît, s'épanouit et meure sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et de leur professeur, jaillissant d'une source insoupçonnée dans le torse et le ventre de Mail Jeevas ; modulée en trilles et en arabesques de notes par des lèvres qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avaient l'habitude que de lancer des sarcasmes ou de désirer celles de Mello et qui se découvrent soudain un talent fabuleux. Les mots roulent sur sa langue, les phrases crissent ou coulent sous ses dents, il savoure chaque instant avant de le leur offrir, de le __**lui**__ offrir, à lui, à Mihael, à __**son**__ Mello…_

_Et c'est beau._

_C'est d'une beauté véritablement hypnotisante, Matt qui chante à pleins poumons et les paupières fermées, comme si le monde autour de lui avait cessé d'exister. C'est merveilleux, familier et étranger en même temps pour Mello, comme si il avait perçu bien des fois cet aspect de son ami sans jamais l'avoir vu vraiment se révéler. Et il en reste pétrifié dans son fauteuil Mello, il se retrouve cloué là comme un con, à dévorer ce foutu geek des yeux en espérant qu'il baisse les siens sur lui, une drôle d'émotion entre joie et nostalgie lui compressant la poitrine. Déboussolé, il la fait taire d'un coup de dents rageur dans sa tablette de chocolat. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Ce n'est jamais que Matt qui chante ! D'accord, c'est son meilleur ami, et il se débrouille plutôt bien, mais ce n'est surtout rien de plus et rien de moins qu'un geek fanatique aux cheveux emmêlés…_

_Ce n'est jamais que Matt…_

_Pourtant, bizarrement, il sent ses yeux le piquer et sa gorge se nouer lorsque Mail redescend de la scène sous les bravos et retourne sagement s'asseoir près de lui, à la fois stupéfait et ravi. Ce n'est jamais que Matt._

_Et pourtant… _

_**

* * *

**_

Wammy's House

_**27 Septembre 2006**_

_« -- Elle t'a dit quoi, la prof ? »_

_Le ton de Mihael est jaloux, cinglant, agressif. Et la question est d'autant plus surprenante que deux jours se sont écoulés depuis le fameux cours de musique. Matt le fixe avec surprise, oubliant qu'il est sur le point de se faire dévorer par un orc du niveau cinq. Mello le dévisage, cherchant la réponse sur ses traits, une hargne étrangement ardente imprégnant tout son visage._

_« -- Elle t'a dit quoi ? Reprend-il plus férocement encore, plissant les yeux et se penchant en avant, ses cheveux ondoyant brièvement à la lumière du soleil de midi qui se glisse par la lucarne. Quand elle t'a retenu à la fin du cours ? »_

_Matt met un instant à comprendre le sens de sa phrase, un autre à se rendre compte que son personnage s'est finalement fait bouffer par le monstre. Un chapelet de jurons plus tard, il marmonne en recommençant sa partie :_

_« -- Elle m'a proposé… De passer de temps en temps dans le théâtre, entre midi-et-deux…_

_-- Elle t'a filé un rencard, quoi ! S'esclaffe-t-il d'une voix narquoise. Quel tombeur, dis-moi ! Je ne te voyais pas comme ça… »_

_Etonné, Matt se décolle de son jeu une nouvelle fois. _

_« -- Tu as l'esprit tordu ! Le taquine-t-il. Non, elle m'a juste suggéré de travailler ma voix, d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument… J'aimerai bien essayer la guitare ! _

_-- Je sais en jouer ! Indique Mello en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux. C'est à la portée du premier imbécile venu ! »_

_Matt reste sans voix devant cet accès soudain de mépris et de méchanceté. Une colère sourde commence à pulser en lui. Pour une fois qu'il réussit à quelque chose mieux que Mello, pour une fois qu'il réussit à quelque chose tout court, ne pourrait-il pas se réjouir avec lui plutôt que de l'abrutir ainsi de remarques mesquines ? _

_« -- C'est quoi ton problème ? Crache-t-il en envoyant valser sa game-boy._

_-- Mais j'ai aucun problème ! Riposte Mello en se levant brusquement. Si tu as envie de gaspiller ton temps après les cours pour faire des « exercices » avec cette pétasse, vas-y ! _

_-- Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ? Persifle Matt en se levant à son tour. Oui, c'est ça ! Rit-il cruellement en voyant le visage de Mihael devenir blême et se décomposer. En fait, tu es jaloux parce que moi, le pauvre petit Mattie, le troisième de la classe, le clébard, je chante mieux que toi le grand, le merveilleux Mello… _

_-- Arrête de déconner ! S'étrangle Mello en serrant les poings. Arrête ou je vais…_

_-- Tu vas QUOI ? Tu ne supportes pas qu'on fasse mieux que toi ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi qui te dépasse cette fois ? HEIN ?_

_-- ARRÊTE OU JE ME TIRE ! Menace Mihael, livide._

_-- ET BIEN TIRE TOI, SALE TAFIOLE, ET QU'ON N'EN PARLE PLUS ! Tonne Matt de toute la puissance de sa voix._

_-- ET TA MERE ! S'égosille Mello, hors de lui. FILS DE PUTE !_

_-- MA MERE ELLE EST MORTE ! __**MORTE **__**!**__ COMME LA TIENNE, KEEHL ! »_

_Mihael hurle de rage et se jette sur lui. Matt l'accueille d'un coup de tête, une fureur viscérale s'emparant d'eux et les dressant l'un contre l'autre, une haine aveugle les poussant à frapper, à mordre et à griffer, les faisant tomber sur le sol en un corps à corps enragé. Et Matt se surprend à songer que faire l'amour à Mello ne doit pas être très différent de se battre avec lui, les limites entre combat et étreinte rendues floues par ses dents qui parfois déchirent sa bouche, ses doigts qui réduisent ses vêtements en lambeaux et ses ongles vernis qui impriment des dessins pourpres sur sa peau nue. _

_Arrive un moment où, sans qu'aucun ne l'ait prévu, emportés comme ils le sont par ce tourbillon d'émotions troubles, la langue de Matt s'enroule, chaude et languide, autour de celle de son ami. La surprise les paralyse tous deux, puis un torrent de feu semble se déverser dans les veines du chanteur qui referme avidement ses lèvres sur celles de Mello, Mello dont le corps se défait et s'abandonne dans ses bras. _

_Le combat devient alors embrassade fervente à la saveur de sucre et de sang, enlacement fusionnel qui confond un instant leurs êtres en une douce chaleur, jusqu'à ce qu'un élan de passion submerge Matt et que sa mâchoire claque violemment sur celle de Mihael. L'étrange baiser s'arrête alors, stoppé par le hurlement de douleur et de surprise de Mello, qui plaque ses mains sur sa bouche luisante de sang._

_« -- ENFOIRÉ ! Beugle-t-il en se dégageant, plié en deux par la souffrance.»_

_Ce mot fige tout, y compris la respiration saccadée de Matt, cri d'une force inouïe après tant de douceur. Mello se recule en rampant et s'adosse contre un mur, les paumes toujours plaquées sur son visage. Hébété, Mail voit alors des perles cramoisies dégouliner d'entre ses doigts serrés._

_« -- Me… llo ? _

_-- Je te hais ! Sanglote à présent Mello, comme un petit enfant à qui l'animal de compagnie aurait fait faux bond. Tu es à moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs ! Pas le droit ! Tu ne peux t'intéresser qu'à moi ! QU'A MOI !»_

_Il continue à délirer ainsi sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sous le regard débordant de larmes de Mail qui ne sait plus quoi penser et balbutie son nom comme une litanie : Mello, Mello, Mello… On pourrait presque croire qu'ils se répondent dans un étrange dialogue de sourds, hésitants entre malédictions et expressions d'une infinie tendresse. _

_Tout de même, quel drôle d'amour, quelle curieuse relation, le dominé qui console le dominant, le maître presque aussi dépendant de son chien que le chien ne l'est de lui… Finalement, Matt réussit à rassembler assez de courage pour s'approcher de son ami et caresser sa joue d'un geste tremblant._

_« -- Elle est pas morte, ma Maman ! Pleure Mihael, secoué de tremblements incoercibles. Elle est pas morte, mais elle a pas été foutue de venir me réclamer à l'orphelinat lorsque mon père s'est suicidé ! Elle est pas morte… C'EST _Ç_A LE PIRE, ELLE EST PAS MORTE ! »_

_Matt le prend dans ses bras comme la nuit où il a prêté le serment de ne jamais le quitter, trois ans plus tôt. Puis, le consolant comme il le peut, il entonne doucement une chanson d'Aznavour de sa voix magnifique._

_**« -- Parle-moi, console-moi  
J'ai peur du jour qui va naître  
Il sera le dernier peut-être  
Que notre bonheur va connaître.  
**_

_**Serre-moi, apaise-moi  
Quand j'ai l'angoisse du pire  
Ne ris pas quand tu m'entends dire  
Qu'au fond mourir pour mourir… »**_*_**  
**_

_Mello se calme, cesse de trembler. Finalement, il retire ses mains de sa bouche en grimaçant, et lance pour rompre le silence gêné qui s'est installé :_

_« -- Tu m'as embrassé, Jeevas. »_

_Matt s'empourpre, se demande vaguement s'il ne va pas exploser sous l'afflux trop important de chaleur dans son corps._

_« -- T'es un enfoiré. Mais t'as une putain de belle voix. Faut que tu continues à chanter. »_

_Muet de stupéfaction, Matt laisse ses yeux s'écarquiller devant le sourire en coin de Mello, bordé de sang coagulé à la commissure de ses lèvres. Et c'est vrai, qu'il a une putain de belle voix, c'est même exactement ça parce que, parfois, la beauté se dit mieux avec des mots crus et dépouillés de fioritures qu'à l'aide de grandes phrases alambiquées. _

_Ouais._

_Une putain de belle voix._

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**1**__**er**__** Février 2011**_

« -- Matt ? »

Le jeune homme se retourne au milieu de son fouillis de couverture, l'air fatigué. Il n'a pas entendu le médecin arriver dans la chambre.

« -- Alors vous l'avez ? Chuchote-t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

-- Bien sûr ! Grommelle le médecin en se déchargeant de l'étui, le posant lourdement sur le lit. J'avais promis…

-- C'est vraiment sympa ! Soupire Matt en tâtonnant pour ouvrir la fermeture-éclair. Merci, doc ! »

Et c'est bien une guitare qu'il en extirpe avec des gestes maladroits, comme Nathan l'avait plus tôt supposé. Ses mouvements sont lents et précautionneux, comme s'il berçait l'instrument, ou plutôt un être vivant, une poupée de porcelaine d'une extrême fragilité. Après mains essais, ses doigts finissent par retrouver le contact des cordes, alors qu'une mélodie encore hésitante s'élève puis s'affirme. La voix cassée mais toujours aussi belle du cancéreux emplit la chambre, faisant tomber le plateau de médicaments d'une Kimberley abasourdie qui passe justement par là.

_**« -- Je suis un soldat de plomb **_

_**Figurine immobile qui n'émet aucun son **_

_**Je suis un soldat de plomb **_

_**Tout seul, abandonné, le temps me paraît long **_

_**Si long…**_

_**Je ne suis qu'un soldat de plomb »**_

La magie opère dès les premiers accords, suspendant le temps et flanquant la chair de poule aux deux médecins. La voix de Matt est tellement belle qu'elle leur semble chimère, comme tout droit échappée d'un rêve.

**_« -- Je suis un jouet à la jambe cassée _**

**_Je suis une poupée au cœur estropié _**

**_Comme un objet tordu, brisé, inutile, _**

**_Un pantin poussiéreux dont on a coupé les fils…_**

**_Je suis un soldat de plomb. »_**

Cascade d'émotion, avalanche de chagrin, salve de mélancolie…

Indescriptible.

**_« -- Une pièce de plus à ta grande collection _**

**_Trop usé, démodé, puis laissé à l'abandon _**

**_Un garde juste bon à jeter à la corbeille _**

**_Une figurine décolorée, fade et bien trop vieille…_**

**_Trop vieille pour toi. »_**

Nathan frissonne. Effet d'optique ? Un instant, il a cru voir sur le mur une étrange ombre chinoise se pencher sur celle, voûtée, de Matt, une silhouette d'encre avec un carré de longs cheveux…

_**« -- Je ne suis qu'un soldat de plomb **_

_**Mais je peux devenir tout ce que tu veux **_

_**Ton jouet, ton chien, ton ami, ton amant, **_

_**Ton cobaye, ton ombre ou bien ton confident **_

_**Je ferais tout, tout pour te rendre heureux… **_

_**Mais après tout, à quoi bon ?**_

_**Je ne suis qu'un soldat de plomb… »**_

Matt respire bruyamment en plaquant son dernier accord, le front couvert de sueur par l'effort. Une tornade d'applaudissements se met alors à crépiter, faisant sursauter Nathan : pendant la chanson, la pièce s'est remplie de médecins et de malades admiratifs. Il était tellement pris dans la musique que la terre aurait pu s'arrêter, il n'aurait rien remarqué ! Il couve d'un regard inquiet un Matt qui hoche la tête vers son public avant de s'écrouler dans le lit, les traits tirés.

« -- Tout le monde dehors ! Ordonne précipitamment Nathan. Le spectacle est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Matt, ajoute-t-il lorsqu'il ne reste plus personne, veillez tout de même à ne pas vous surmener !

-- Tout va bien, doc ! Halète-t-il en passant une main sur son visage luisant, ses lèvres tordues en un sourire féroce. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis qu'on a commencé ce foutu traitement ! »

Il avale docilement le verre d'eau que le médecin porte à sa bouche, assoiffé.

« -- Jolie voix, souligne Nathan alors qu'il se désaltère. La chanson aussi, bien qu'un peu morbide… Je ne l'ai pas reconnue, elle est de qui ?

-- D'un idiot ! Affirme Matt en riant, se moquant de lui-même. Un idiot cancéreux qui s'appelle Mail Jeevas ! »

Dire son nom à voix haute lui paraît comme un défi, une bravade à la Wammy's House, à Mello, à sa vie d'autrefois et à celle qui l'attend à présent. Un défi parce qu'il sent revenir en lui une fabuleuse rage de vivre. Mais s'il avait pu voir l'expression du docteur, il se serait probablement étonné de son air abasourdi, puis de la tendresse diffuse dans ses prunelles noires.

« -- Mail Jeevas ? Redemande-t-il, l'air de rien.

-- Ouais.

-- Eh bien, vous êtes sur la bonne voie, Mail. Vraiment, sur la bonne voie. »

Mail passe sa main dans ses cheveux, souriant de plaisir.

-- Je suis content. Ça, c'est un chouette cadeau d'anniversaire.»

Et, papillonnant des cils sous le regard émerveillé du médecin, il rouvre en riant ses magnifiques yeux verts.

_

* * *

_

_* Note de l'auteure : La seconde chanson est de Charles Aznavour : « Aye, mourir pour toi »_

* * *

**Et oui, l'anniversaire de Matt est le 1er Février... Et la chanson du soldat de plomb est composée par mes bons (?!) soins. Je me suis appliquée, pas de huées s'il vous plait, braves gens...**

**Le prochain chapitre très vite ! Je vous avais promis celui-ci vers les vacances de Noël et vous l'avez eu le premier jour de congé, donc je devrais ne pas mettre trop de temps... Vous y verrez normalement la fin du traitement de Matt. Heureuse, malheureuse ? Toujours est-il qu'il partira pour retrouver son Mello...**

**Bisous !**

**Mauguine.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : La flamme de la vie

**Note de l'auteur : (Braille) Petiiiiiit papaaaa Noëëëël… Quand tu descendraaaas du cieeeel… Non, promis, j'arrête le massacre, XD… **

**Revoilà donc votre Mauguine, déguisée en lutin de Noël, avec un loooong chapitre dans sa hotte ! (Smile) J'ai cavalé pour le terminer à temps, mais j'en suis heureuse… C'est mon cadeau pour vous, les fans de Death Note !**

**Tous ces commentaires, c'est… Waouh ! Mais Waouh, quoi !!! Vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore ! Franchement, en mettant « The Storm » en chantier, je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme, autant d'émotions, autant de lecteurs ! Que l'histoire de Matt vous touche à ce point me fait tellement chaud au cœur… (renifle). Je me suis tant attachée à notre geek au fur-et-à-mesure de ces chapitres qu'il est vraiment devenu comme… Un véritable être vivant. Une partie de moi. J'en viens à rêver que je parle avec lui, que nous badinons de tout, de rien, ou de sujets plus graves… Je suis très heureuse que vous vous sentiez proches de lui et que vous l'aimiez autant que moi !**

**Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviewers anonymes !**

Evy : Ravie de susciter autant d'émotions ! (Pleure de joie). Et que tu aimes la chanson du soldat de plomb, c'est super ! Ecrire de la poésie est un exercice risqué dans les fanfics : on marche littéralement au bord du vide ! Une rime bancale et c'est la cata… Tu me rassures quand tu me complimentes et que tu m'affirmes que ma fic est « réaliste ». Pour le passage dont tu parles… C'est vrai que c'est émouvant. (Snif !) Matt qui se remémore son Mello, qui le décrit avec tant d'amour, tant de chaleur, tant d'adoration… Pauvre Mattie ! Le faire chanter était aussi un pari risqué, mais il est réussi, apparemment… La voix fabuleuse de notre goggle-boy n'a donc pas fini de nous émouvoir !

Et bien sûr, MATTIE POWA !!!! ^0^ Bisous !

Cléedemarsilia : Oui, Matt et son lien avec Mello… Tout de suite, cela m'a touchée. Tant de confiance, d'amitié… Et de quoi extrapoler à mort pour nous autres, fanfictionneurs et fanfictionneuses ! :D Et je suis absolument ravie que tu aimes Nathan et les deux infirmières ! Je les adore aussi, je les trouve si attachants… Et ces personnages secondaires auront, mine de rien, un rôle majeur dans la fic. Et oui, ils montrent bien que notre Mattie, même s'il n'a pas son Mello près de lui, n'est pas tout seul… Poutoux !

**(Auteur aux anges) C'est un très long chapitre, avec des séquences émotion, des larmes, mais aussi pas mal d'action et d'humour ! J'y montre le côté plus doux de la relation de Matt et Mello, parce qu'ils ont bien dû avoir, enfants, de ces beaux moments de complicité… Et vous avez le droit à trois bisous de Matt et Mello d'un coup^^, ainsi qu'à un commando un peu particulier ! L'équipe qui se met en tête de retrouver un des hommes les plus dangereux de la planète (voui, Mello est dangereux, TRES dangereux^^) est… Singulière ! Entre rire et larmes, un chapitre écrit à la lueur des bougies !**

**Matt : (sourit, chante de sa belle voix) Douce nuit… Sainte nuit… Dans les cieux… L'astre luit…**

**Mauguine : (bave, extasiée) Ouah…**

**Rating : T. J'aime les gros mots. Et les câlins. Et les personnages violents et torturés. Et Mello, surtout !^^**

**Pairing : Le geek et la blondinette.**

**Disclaimer : Comme c'est Noël, je vais être plus gentille que d'habitude dans mon disclaimer ! Tout est à Oba et Obata (même si ça me fend littéralement le cœur de leur abandonner mon Mattie), sauf Nathan, Kimberley et Emily, le trio de choc ! Quoique ces pauvres auteurs ne voudraient sûrement pas d'eux^^. Merci quand même à ces deux insensibles japonais, sans lesquels jamais je, sans lesquels jamais aucun de nous n'aurait connu ces chers personnages qui nous accompagnent à présent, au fil des pages…**

**J'en profite pour rendre à Papatte ce qui est à Papatte : la transmission de pensées s'est opérée encore une fois ! En effet, en écrivant ce chapitre, je voulais y insérer une nouvelle chanson pour marquer la « renaissance » de Matt. Le problème, c'est qu'en farfouillant dans mes brouillons, je me suis aperçue que je n'en avais composé que deux autres pour cette fic en plus de celle du Soldat de plomb, et que chacune d'entre elle avait sa place plus tard ! Donc tu m'as dépannée d'une manière prodigieuse ! **

**Merci donc mille fois à Patte de velours qui m'a composée cette chanson intitulée « Volutes »,** **à partir de "Dieu est un fumeur de havanes" et "L'amour, c'est comme une cigarette".**

**Dédicace : Dédicace à La Folle du train, caricaturée sous les traits d'Emily, à Papatte, magicienne des mots, et à ma Maman, parce qu'à la fin de cette histoire on va parler de foi, et même d'un ange très familier…**

**Oui, il y a trop de gens qui aiment Mihael. Matt. Near. Lidner. Et toutes ses fangirls^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

La flamme de la vie

_« How could I be so blind to this addiction  
If I don't stop the next one's gonna be me  
Only emptiness remains  
It replaces all, all the pain  
Won't you come out and play with me »_

"_Toy Soldiers" Martika_

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**13 Octobre 2010**_

_La poignée s'abaisse sous les doigts tremblants de Matt. Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure et pourtant il lui semble comme… Engourdi, assourdi. Comme s'il était loin de tout, qu'il avait quitté son corps et observait la scène de l'extérieur. Mais c'est bien lui qui se faufile dans l'appartement inconnu sur la pointe des pieds, c'est bien lui qui fait cliqueter le chien de son pistolet avant de s'avancer dans le salon. Mais il fonctionne comme un robot, par réflexes, il n'a plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même. _

_Strictement aucun._

_Pris d'un vertigineux sursaut de panique, Matt tente de se libérer de l'emprise de la drogue qu'il a absorbée en trop grande quantité. Peine perdue. Son bras se tend vers l'homme qui, penché sur une table basse, emplit une seringue d'un liquide trouble. Sa propre bouche s'ouvre, articulant des mots insensibles et froids qui ne lui ressemblent pas._

_« -- C'est à moi, ça. Et tu ne m'as pas payé. » _

_L'homme fait volte-face, saisit en jurant sa propre arme sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil miteux. Déflagration. Matt regarde son automatique lui sauter des mains, ses doigts se recouvrir d'un liquide chaud. C'est à peine si il a mal, la blessure fourmille juste un peu. Il relève la tête, pour voir que le visage de l'homme est défiguré par un rictus de folie et d'angoisse. Et que, cette fois, le canon du revolver est pointé sur sa tête. _

_Terreur. Viscérale._

_Tourbillon de pixels._

_Détonation…_

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**14 Février 2011**_

« -- Matt, j'aurai besoin de votre ai… »

Le docteur Nathan se tait, la gorge nouée de chagrin, figé sur le seuil de la chambre. Matt est penché sur une bassine de plastique, secoué de hauts le cœur et entouré d'Emily et Kimberley qui le fixent d'un air désolé. Sur la table de nuit gisent les reliefs d'un repas à peine entamé, des légumes éparpillés et une viande à laquelle il n'a même pas touché. Le jeune homme relève la tête en tremblant, affichant son sourire tordu, le visage livide et couvert de transpiration.

« -- Désolé, doc… Les épinards ont du mal à passer ! Ironise-t-il. Je ne sais pas si vous mangez à l'hôpital, mais sachez que la bouffe y est absolument dégueulasse ! On dirait de la colle ! » Hoquette-t-il en se penchant de nouveau sur le récipient pour y vomir tripes et boyaux.

Le médecin sent son cœur se serrer devant ce spectacle désolant. Il voit d'ailleurs Kimberley s'essuyer les yeux et le légendaire sourire d'Emily vaciller imperceptiblement. Il attend que la nausée passe en silence, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ses larmes. Il a beau être dans ce service depuis des années, il ne parvient pas à s'habituer à ces scènes répétitives et insupportables, ses malades qui dépérissent sans rien qu'il puisse y faire. Cependant, Matt surprend tout le monde en se redressant au bout de quelques instants, une flamme féroce illuminant ses beaux yeux.

« -- On remet ça ! Lance-t-il joyeusement. Je me suis toujours demandé quel goût avaient ces foutus brocolis ! »

Les trois médecins lui décochent un même regard éberlué. Le jeune homme hausse les sourcils.

« -- Ben quoi ? Demande-t-il innocemment. Faut bien que je mange ! Ça fait des semaines que je me nourris de biscuits secs et de comprimés… »

Kimberley fond alors en larmes, jetant ses bras autour du cou du chanteur. Celui-ci affiche un air abasourdi, ne sachant visiblement pas comment il convient de réagir.

« -- Mais dis-moi, tu es encore plus frappadingue que d'habitude ! Se moque-t-il avec une note de tendresse dans sa voix enrouée.

-- Tais-toi, sale geek ! Sanglote l'infirmière en resserrant encore sa prise. Tais-toi et serre-moi dans tes bras, tu veux ? »

Le visage de Matt s'adoucit encore et il obéit, répondant volontiers à l'étreinte fraternelle de la jeune femme. Emily les taquine gentiment :

« -- Oh, c'est trop _meugnon_ ! »

Ce à quoi la blonde répond par une série de grognements incompréhensibles (quoique cela vaut sûrement mieux).

« -- Vous vouliez quelque chose, doc ? Demande Matt au bout d'un moment, lorsque Kimberley daigne enfin le laisser respirer.

-- Oui, grommelle le médecin en tâchant d'ignorer ses yeux qui picotent. Ce n'est pas très reluisant, mais… Matt, j'ai vu que vous étiez en possession de faux papiers. »

Un lourd silence tombe sur la chambre.

« -- Vous comptez me dénoncer ? Interroge Mail, tendu.

-- Certainement pas ! Marmotte Nathan. Surtout que ce que je veux, c'est que… »

Il hésite soudain, se rappelant de la présence des deux assistantes. Celles-ci semblent toutefois d'un seul coup prodigieusement intéressées par leurs orteils, Emily se mettant à siffloter ingénument et Kimberley se mouchant de manière exagérée. Les deux hommes se font un sourire de connivence. Quelles comédiennes, tout de même… Mais si attachantes malgré leur maladresse !

« -- J'aurais moi-même besoin de ce genre d'accessoire ! Soupire finalement le cancérologue alors que les deux autres partent d'une fabuleuse et impromptue quinte de toux.

-- Vous savez qu'à vous entendre, on pourrait très bien penser que vous parlez de tout autre chose ? Rigole un Matt hilare.

-- Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça ! Se lamente le médecin alors que les infirmières étouffent un fou-rire. Matt, sérieusement… J'aimerais que vous me disiez comment vous avez obtenu ces papiers. »

Le sourire de Matt s'élargit encore.

« -- Ma foi… Mon métier demandait de nombreuses compétences ! S'amuse-t-il. Donc je me débrouillais seul…

-- Vous seriez capable d'en fabriquer pour moi ? Grimace-t-il

-- Vous êtes sur une piste ? »

Nathan le fixe, le cœur qui tape soudain plus vite. Matt s'est instantanément redressé, ses yeux brillants, son visage comme éclairé de l'intérieur.

« -- Oui, répond-il d'une voix égale. Alors ?

-- Si vous me procurez le matériel… Aucun problème ! Affirme-t-il avec espoir.

-- C'est fou ! S'exclame soudain Kimberley d'une voix forte, je me suis toujours demandé comment on pouvait bien fabriquer de fausses pièces d'identité !

-- Ma foi, glousse Matt en faisant mine de réfléchir, je crois pouvoir te noter ce dont on a besoin…

-- Et un point de plus à ma culture générale ! » Se réjouit-elle en sortant gaiement.

Emily met un point à la conversation en riant :

« -- Cool… J'ai toujours adoré les histoires de bandits ! »

_**

* * *

**_

Wammy's House

_**20 mars 2007**_

_« -- Saleté de petit albinos ! »_

_Matt soupire, tentant d'échapper aux insultes de Mello en se penchant pour attraper une fleur, la glissant dans son panier à moitié rempli._

_« -- Rien qu'un petit idiot… Un gosse, toujours à jouer à ces imbéciles de puzzles ! Non mais regarde-moi ça ! »_

_Mello crache les mots sans pouvoir s'arrêter, coulées de fiel qu'il écrase sous ses dents avant de lancer à voix basse et terriblement venimeuse. Matt grogne d'agacement en voyant qu'il vient d'écrabouiller un parterre entier de bleuets._

_« -- Mello, soit gentil, arrête de râler et ramasse ces putain de fleurs ! Si on n'en rapporte pas assez, Roger va nous trucider…_

_-- Quel idiot, celui-là ! Ricane le jeune garçon en croquant dans un carré de chocolat. Avec son histoire de décoration florale pour la fête du printemps… Il nous traite vraiment comme des mômes, à nous faire cueillir des fleurs comme ça ! Minable, c'est minable ! _

_-- Near a déjà presque rempli son panier ! » Insinue Matt avec un petit sourire en coin._

_Immédiatement, sa remarque produit l'effet escompté : les yeux bleus de Mello s'écarquillent, son regard vif allant et venant entre sa corbeille tressée quasiment vide et celle, pleine à craquer, du premier de la Wammy's House. Puis il se met à quatre pattes, arrachant frénétiquement toutes les violettes qu'il peut du sol terreux, sous le rire un peu moqueur de Matt._

_« -- La ferme, le geek ! Menace Mello en pointant son doigt sur lui. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !_

_-- C'est ton empressement ! Rétorque Mail en récoltant délicatement un coquelicot. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu as à vouloir absolument le battre… Ce ne sont que des fleurs, Mello !_

_-- Non ! Enrage Mihael. En effet, tu ne comprends pas. Personne ne peut comprendre… »_

_Devant la sourde mélancolie de ces paroles, le roux se penche pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien. Celui de Mello est crispé, comme quelqu'un qui cherche à retenir ses_

_larmes. Immédiatement, le goggle-boy se sent coupable d'avoir pu faire de la peine à son ami. _

_« -- Excuse moi… Chuchote-t-il piteusement. C'était pas sympa de ma part de te faire cette réflexion._

_-- Ça_ _va ! S'adoucit un peu le blondinet. C'est bon. N'en fais pas toute une histoire. »_

_Mais Matt voit bien qu'il lui en veut encore. Alors, pour se faire pardonner, il transvase discrètement le contenu de sa récolte dans celle de Mello. Puis, l'air malicieux, il tapote l'épaule de son ami pour le faire se retourner._

_« -- Qu'est ce que tu veux enco… »_

_Pfiou ! Matt souffle puis éclate de rire devant son air éberlué, alors que lui volent dans le visage les graines blanches et duveteuses d'un pissenlit. L'une d'elles vient s'accrocher sur son nez retroussé, lui donnant l'air comique. Mihael louche dessus un moment, semblant hésiter entre la colère et le rire. C'est finalement ce dernier qui l'emporte et il participe à l'allégresse de Mail, se couchant au milieu du pré fleuri._

_« -- C'était digne d'un gamin, ça ! Lui fait-il remarquer au bout d'un moment, un grand sourire scotché sur son visage._

_-- Ouais. Mais ça fait tellement de bien, des fois ! Badine Matt en faisant tourner la tige du pissenlit entre ses doigts._

_-- Je n'aime pas cette fleur ! Elle ressemble trop à Near ! » Soupire Mello._

_Cette remarque ramène le silence._

_« -- Etre premier, c'est la dernière chose qui me reste. »_

_Matt se retourne vers Mello, surpris de cette confidence. Le mangeur de chocolat a mit ses mains sous sa tête, contemplant les nuages d'un air songeur._

_« -- J'ai tout perdu. Mes parents. Mon foyer. Mon nom. Il ne me reste que ça. C'est pour ça que je déteste Near. »_

_Matt le fixe un moment sans rien dire. Puis il tend la main et ôte délicatement un pétale qui s'est accroché dans la frange de son ami._

_« -- Alors tu ne le haïrais pas… S'il n'était pas premier ? »_

_Mello lui retourne un regard surpris. Puis il comprend et rit de nouveau devant la jalousie si visible de son meilleur ami._

_« -- Qui sait ? Il est intelligent… Ce petit emmerdeur ! Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil… Tu es mon meilleur ami ! »_

_Rasséréné, Matt lui adresse son plus joli sourire. Mello le lui rend, puis se redresse pour continuer sa cueillette._

_« -- Tu sais… Tu n'as pas tout perdu ! »_

_Etonné, Mihael se retourne vers le geek aux joues rouges d'embarras. _

_« -- Je suis là, moi… » Murmure-t-il doucement._

_Touché, le blondinet hésite un instant, vérifie que personne ne le voit, puis claque un baiser à la senteur d'herbe fraîche sur la joue de Mail. Celui-ci le fixe un instant, hébété, puis rougit de plus belle, au grand amusement de son ami._

_« -- Un vrai coquelicot ! Commente-t-il d'autant plus joyeusement qu'il vient de s'apercevoir que le nombre de fleurs dans son panier a miraculeusement augmenté. Et moi ? Tu me verrais dans quelle fleur ?_

_-- Un bouton d'or ! » Répond immédiatement Matt, en en glissant un dans les cheveux de son ami, bourgeon jaune dans la masse doré._

_Ils restent ainsi durant un long moment, un instant de quiétude un peu gêné, la main de Matt dans les si doux fils blonds, les yeux de Mello baissés alors que deux tâches roses naissent sur ses joues. _

_« -- Matt ? »_

_Celui-ci retient son souffle. D'un seul coup, Mello semble s'être décidé, se penche imperceptiblement vers lui avec un frôlement de ses cheveux sur son épaule… Sa calme respiration sur ses lèvres… _

_Un baiser fleuri, donné comme un secret, un cadeau du printemps._

_« -- Le premier à la Wammy's a gagné ! Prêt ? Trois, deux, un, partez ! »_

_Eberlué, Matt voit soudain son meilleur ami se détourner en flèche, partant en courant en direction de l'orphelinat avec son panier bringuebalant sous son bras. Il met quelques instants pour se remettre puis court à sa suite en riant, lui criant sans interruption qu'il n'est qu'un sale petit tricheur… Il songe avec un sourire qu'il ne comprendra jamais vraiment son Mello._

_Et que c'est peut-être mieux._

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**25 Février 2011**_

Retrouver la trace de Mello est un véritable casse-tête.

Allez, disons même carrément que c'est un coup à se discréditer définitivement et à passer la fin de ses jours en prison.

C'est ce que songe le docteur Nathan en se forçant à sourire au policier qui le regarde d'un air suspicieux, vérifiant ses papiers avec un pli de concentration entre ses sourcils. Le médecin a le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, les mains moites d'angoisse. Si il y a le moindre petit défaut dans cette fausse carte d'identité, c'en est fini de sa carrière… Et pas seulement de la sienne : Matt risque lui aussi d'être expédié en taule, sans compter les deux infirmières Kimberley et Emily qui ont sacrément mit la main à la pâte dans cette affaire…

« -- Chercheur Anderson Newberry ?

-- Exact ! Lance-t-il d'un ton un peu trop précipité.

-- Vous êtes en collaboration avec la police sur cette affaire de vol non-élucidée ? Poursuit le policier soupçonneux.

-- Oui. C'est ça… Bafouille-t-il en croisant ses mains dans son dos pour les empêcher de trembler. L'affaire de la bijouterie cambriolée il y a deux ans…

-- Vous êtes venu chercher les échantillons et les empreintes, donc ? »

Cela ressemble vraiment à un interrogatoire. Nathan se demande vaguement s'il est possible de mourir de frayeur, puis rappelle à sa mémoire le sourire éclatant de Mail lorsqu'il a enfin rouvert les yeux, il y a 24 jours de cela. Il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

Pas le droit.

« -- Oui ! Assène-t-il en s'efforçant de rendre sa voix ferme. Je dois les emmener en labo pour de nouvelles analyses.

-- Je ne savait pas qu'on avait réouvert ce dossier…

-- On a trouvé de nouvelles pistes. Et c'est classé confidentiel. Comprenez que je ne peux rien vous dire ! » Affirme-t-il en prenant l'air assuré.

L'homme le fixe encore un interminable moment. Puis il se lève lentement, prenant bien le temps de redonner sa carte à Nathan et de ranger ses papiers. Il se rend ensuite dans une autre pièce, le priant de patienter.

_« Patienter… Mais bien sûr, il en a de bonnes, celui-là ! »_

Le temps semble s'être considérablement ralenti, étiré comme un vieux chewing-gum. Le médecin croise ses doigts poisseux dans la poche de son manteau. Finalement, l'agent revient avec cinq sachets plastifiés et étiquetés, contenant un morceau de tissu noir, une perle rouge sombre, un morceau argenté de papier d'aluminium, un poil et une mèche de cheveux blonds qui étincelle à la lumière.

Il les empaquette dans un gros colis cartonné, avant de le confier à Nathan qui les saisit comme il aurait reçu le saint Graal, trouvant quand même que son interlocuteur garde bien longtemps ses doigts dessus, comme s'il répugnait à le lâcher… Mais après tout, au vu de son air flegmatique et profondément abattu, ce ne sont peut-être pas des doutes qui transparaissent sur son visage, mais simplement de l'ennui…

« -- Bonne journée, monsieur ! Lui souhaite-t-il d'une voix morne.

-- Bonne journée à vous aussi… ! » Claironne Nathan en sortant précipitamment.

« _… espèce de sombre crétin ! _Poursuit-il en pensées en retrouvant l'air frais et rassérénant du dehors. _Pas étonnant que personne n'ait été foutu d'attraper Kira si la police est à ce point crédule pour me croire moi !_ »

Tout de même, pour une fois, il y a de quoi se réjouir de son incompétence…

_**

* * *

**_

Wammy's House

_**8 Décembre 2007**_

_Roger, le directeur de l'orphelinat, joint les mains en une prière muette, fixant de ses yeux larmoyants le réparateur aux mains pleines de cambouis. Derrière lui, des dizaines de petits regards le scrutent également, avides. L'électricien les remarque avec amusement, puis constate avec un sourire que le vieil homme devant lui semble en proie à une profonde angoisse. Contenir cette bande de gosses de tous âges dans de telles conditions, voilà qui ne va pas être de tout repos ! Mais il ne peut rien y faire et annonce la terrible nouvelle en écartant les bras d'un geste impuissant :_

_« -- Navré. Il va falloir attendre que le courant revienne tout seul ! »_

_Immédiatement, Roger étouffe un gémissement entre ses paumes, tandis que les orphelins laissent échapper un tonnerre de cris de joie et d'applaudissements. Une panne d'électricité en plein mois de Décembre, leur assurant la suppression de la moitié des cours, voilà de quoi faire leur bonheur !_

_

* * *

_

« -- Annulation des cours de l'après-midi, réactivation des cheminées de la Wammy's, quartier libre jusqu'au soir et distribution de chocolats chauds à volonté ! Récapitule Mello avec délectation, se vautrant sur le lit de Matt en grignotant un carré de cacao. Que demande le peuple ?

_-- Le peuple est occupé à foutre le bordel dans les couloirs en tentant le patinage sur parquet verglacé ! S'esclaffe Matt, assis par terre et allumant machinalement une cigarette. Et accessoirement, à se casser tous les os du corps et à martyriser Roger ! »_

_Mello éclate de rire, léchant le chocolat avec un soupir de plaisir presque indécent qui donne de drôles de frissons à Matt. Pour dissimuler cette gêne, il aspire une longue bouffée de fumée qu'il recrache par petits soupirs en direction du plafond, admirant les volutes bleutées former d'élégantes spirales puis disparaître. La fumée l'a toujours apaisé, peut-être même plus que les jeux vidéo lorsqu'il s'agit de son meilleur ami et des honteuses pensées à son sujet qui lui traversent la tête ces temps-ci. _

_Ce sont des bribes de sentiments plus sulfureux les uns que les autres, des pulsions presque animales et des images inconvenantes qui lui viennent en esprit lorsque son regard tombe par hasard sur son ventre plat et ses hanches presque féminines, découverts par ses éternelles positions avachies. Alors, après l'avoir aidé à supporter l'obsession de Mello pour Near (il sait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir et ne s'en inquiète plus… Enfin, presque plus !) il compte sur la clope pour chasser ses fantasmes sordides. Lui qui limitait auparavant sa consommation s'est donc mit à fumer comme un pompier à chaque fois que Mello est dans les parages, espérant étouffer dans l'œuf ces idées obscènes qui ne peuvent selon son avis que bousiller leur amitié. _

_Certes, Mello et lui se sont déjà embrassés deux fois… Mais ce n'était pas la même chose, pas du tout ! Leurs précédents baisers avaient été improvisés, faits de surprise et de colère pour le premier, d'une douceur infinie et d'un parfum de fleur pour le second. Même s'il avait parfois en ressenti ces moments cette étrange fièvre qui couvait maintenant en permanence dans son ventre et ses reins, elle n'était alors pas aussi forte, aussi irrépressible qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui. Donc il fume, il fume, espérant noyer cette malédiction latente dans une autre, celle des belles volutes blanches et grises… Mais la fumée incommode visiblement Mihael, qui n'a pas conscience de ses regards furtifs et grimace lorsque l'odeur du tabac agresse ses narines délicates._

_« -- Arrête de fumer, Matt. Tu vas me choper un cancer du poumon. Voir contaminer les miens et cramer l'orphelinat en même temps._

_-- Est-ce que je t'emmerde avec ton chocolat, moi ? S'offusque Matt en tapotant l'extrémité de son mégot. C'est bien une addiction, le cacao, et tes foutus craquements ne sont pas moins chiants que l'odeur de la clope !_

_-- Ch'est pas pareil ! Se défend Mello en se redressant sur un coude, la tablette entre les dents. Tchoi, tchu as deux obchechions : les cheux vidéo et la chigarette !_

_-- Tu as oublié de compter Near et tes cheveux dans les tiennes ! Se moque Matt en écrasant la cigarette. Et puis de toute manière tu t'es trompé, poursuit-il sans le laisser reprendre la parole. Ça fait trois trucs dont je suis dépendant : les jeux, la clope et toi. » _

_Surpris, Mello écarquille les yeux. Son meilleur ami s'empourpre et se renfrogne, allumant sa console pour se donner une contenance. Mello s'assoit sur le lit et finit son chocolat, faisant de l'emballage une boule de papier aluminium qu'il jette dans la corbeille. Puis il semble chercher quelque chose à dire, tapant ses talons nus contre le sommier. Au moment où il ouvre enfin la bouche, une surveillante passe et dispose des bougies dans toute la chambre qui commence à s'assombrir. Mello lui jette son regard le plus froid lorsqu'elle ressort : elle a coupé son élan, il ne sait à présent plus quoi dire. Finalement, c'est un frisson de froid qui lui fait se racler la gorge :_

_« -- Putain, le chauffage aussi est en panne… »_

_Pas de réponse, juste les bip-bip réguliers du jeu de Matt. Un peu gêné, Mello demande :_

_« -- Eh, Mattie… Je peux me mettre sous les couvertures ? J'ai froid…_

_-- … Tu ne te gênes pas pour t'étaler dessus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'interdirais d'aller en dessous. » _

_Le blondinet grimace. Il déteste quand son ami prend ce ton cynique, ironique… Et qu'il a le dernier mot. Néanmoins, pour une fois, il prend son mal en patience et se couche dans le lit de Matt en s'emmitouflant bien dans la couette. Il frissonne de nouveau, mais pas de froid cette fois. C'est plutôt l'effluve de Matt qui lui monte à la tête, mélange d'adoucissants, de tabac et de l'odeur enivrante de sa peau, sucrée et réconfortante comme du pain d'épices. Instinctivement, il inspire un grand coup pour s'en emplir les poumons, les joues rosissant un peu malgré lui. Puis il garde les yeux fixés sur la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, triturant machinalement son rosaire de perles rouges sombre. _

_« -- En plus, on est le 8 Décembre… » Murmure-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée._

_Matt sursaute, lève la tête vers lui._

_« -- Quel rapport ?_

_-- Les bougies. A Lyon, en France, on met des lumignons sur les fenêtres ce soir là de l'année. C'est pour remercier Marie d'avoir stoppé la peste à l'entrée de la ville... Explique-t-il avec un bâillement de chat._

_-- Ah oui ?_

_-- Oui. Je l'ai vue une fois, l'illumination, chuchote Mello en serrant fort son chapelet entre ses doigts. Avec mon père. On voyageait beaucoup avant que… Enfin bref. Cette nuit là, c'était vraiment… Magique ! »_

_Surpris par l'étrange ferveur de Mihael, Matt éteint sa console et vient s'asseoir sur le lit._

_« -- Tu crois en Dieu, Mello ? Demande-t-il d'une voix teintée d'incrédulité._

_-- Pas toi ? »_

_La réponse est si inattendue que Mail en reste muet. Il cherche la plaisanterie narquoise dans les yeux de Mello, n'y trouve que le reflet des chandelles et celui d'une foi qui le dépasse._

_« -- Non. Je n'y crois pas, chuchote le rouquin._

_-- Prier, ça fait parfois du bien, affirme Mello doucement._

_-- Prier, c'est bon pour les petits enfants, le contredit son ami. Dieu n'a jamais exaucé le moindre de mes souhaits… _

_-- Peut-être parce que tu ne t'y prenais pas bien ! Rit Mihael en bâillant de nouveau. Un jour, promet-il en plissant des paupières sous le poids de la fatigue, je t'apprendrais à prier. Tu comprendras alors ce que je veux dire… » _

_Matt contemple Mello qui s'assoupit, ses traits détendus par l'arrivée du sommeil. Il se penche et l'embrasse sur le front, son souffle dérangeant une mèche de cheveux blonds._

_« -- C'est étrange, reprend-il pensivement. C'est le plus dur et le plus désillusionné d'entre nous qui croit en Dieu…_

_-- On en apprend tous les jours ! Raille Mello en se blottissant d'avantage dans le lit, comme dans un cocon. Tu te coucheras moins idiot ce soir, Matt ! »_

_Ils ricanent comme des gosses, dans cette semi-obscurité percée de points de lumière mouvants. Puis Matt se glisse timidement aux côtés de son ami, se justifiant en balbutiant qu'il a froid, lui aussi. Mello sourit d'un air somnolent et accepte « l'excuse », l'observant tendrement de ses pupilles brouillées par la fatigue. Puis il se rapproche de lui et colle son visage contre le sien, cherchant ses lèvres. En sentant son cœur s'emballer au-delà du raisonnable, Matt se recule précipitamment. Vexé, Mello rouvre les yeux._

_« -- Quoi ? Lâche-t-il d'une voix cassante. Tu ne veux pas de mon baiser, Jeevas ?_

_-- S… Si… Mais… Je… Je… S'embrouille Matt en rougissant. __Mello… Je sais plus bien où j'en suis. »_

_Il cherche à se retourner dos à lui mais Mello le retient par l'épaule, les sourcils froncés._

_« -- Comment ça, « tu ne sais plus bien où tu en es » ? C'est pourtant clair, non ? On est meilleurs amis. Si on ne peut plus embrasser les amis… »_

_Sa voix, boudeuse sur les derniers mots, fait apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Matt, lèvres qu'il pose finalement sur les siennes pour faire taire ses protestations. Leur troisième baiser naît d'un accord commun, s'épanouissant à la faveur de la nuit et mourrant en même temps que la flamme de la dernière bougie, plus beau que la plus belle des célébrations…_

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**1**__**er**__** Mars 2011**_

« -- Bon. On va résumer. »

Nathan soupire, passant sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel selon un tic qu'il a sans s'en apercevoir pris à Matt. Les deux infirmières devant lui le fixent en croisant les bras, fermement décidées à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Le médecin tente une nouvelle fois sa chance :

« -- Les filles, je vous le répète une dernière fois : ce que je fais là est _dangereux_. Si on me prend, je risque la prison et Matt aussi ! Vous me suivez ?

-- Mais parfaitement ! Affirme Emily avec son grand sourire. Maintenant, dites-nous sur quelle piste vous êtes !

-- Et plus vite que ça ! Persifle Kimberley d'un air menaçant. Ou la prochaine fois, c'est sur vous que je risque de faire tomber ce que je transporte dans les couloirs… Et croyez bien que je m'arrangerais pour porter ce jour là quelque chose de _lourd_ et _d'extrêmement_ _dangereux_ ! »

Le doc pousse un gémissement de découragement. Même si, au fond de lui, il est bien forcé d'admettre qu'il est soulagé de ne pas être seul à s'embarquer dans cette drôle de galère !

« -- Très bien ! Capitule-t-il. Vu ce que m'a confié Matt, je me suis engagé sur la piste du crime. Avec mes faux papiers, j'ai fait des recherches approfondies sur toutes les affaires non-élucidées de ces trois dernières années, ce qui m'a conduit à cette histoire de grande bijouterie volée sans qu'on puisse identifier les coupables. Ou plutôt un des coupables, son ADN étant impossible à reconnaître ! Aucune donnée connue ne correspondait aux échantillons, ce qui a bien entendu laissé tous les enquêteurs perplexes… »

Il brandit les sachets contenant les indices, les posant sur la table en plastique blanc.

« -- L'autre suspect a été appréhendé rapidement : il s'agissait de Dave Gordon, criminel de petite envergure. Comme personne n'a rien pu prouver, il a été relâché au bout de peu de temps. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, moi, c'est que si il a travaillé avec Mello, il a peut-être des informations sur ce qu'il fait actuellement et où il se trouve… »

Il s'interrompt et s'empourpre en voyant le regard admiratif des deux jeunes femmes.

« -- Un vrai détective ! Se réjouit Emily.

-- Incroyable ! Renchérit son amie.

-- Oh non, bafouille le médecin gêné. Il se trouve juste que je savais quoi et qui chercher, contrairement à ces pauvres policiers qui n'avaient pas la moitié des éléments en main.

-- Il n'empêche, c'est impressionnant ! Soupire Kimberley. Le problème, c'est que nous devons vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de Mello le deuxième malfaiteur, avant de nous jeter bêtement sur la piste de Gordon…

-- C'est là que Matt intervient, murmure Nathan en enfilant des gants en plastique, extirpant des sacs la perle et une partie de la mèche de cheveux dorés. Je compte sur sa mémoire et son amour de Mello pour vérifier mon hypothèse.

-- C'est un peu léger comme preuve ! Grimace la brune Emily. Non ?

-- Pas le choix, malheureusement ! Grogne le médecin. Il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts ! »

Sur ce, il sort de la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre de Matt, d'où s'échappent de plus en plus fréquemment des notes de musique. La voix du jeune homme filtre à travers la porte, et Nathan ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour l'écouter.

_**« -- Je ne suis qu'un fumeur de gitanes  
Je vois mes volutes bleues  
Me faire parfois venir les larmes aux yeux  
Tu es mon maître, mon seul Dieu**_

**_Tout près de toi, loin de « lui »  
J'aimerais te garder toute ma vie  
Me glisser entre tes doigts  
Et puis me brûler  
Me consumer pour toi_**

**_Être doux et sage ou sucré  
T'emmener sur mon nuage argenté  
C'est lui-même qui m'a dit  
Que la fumée envoie au paradis_**

**_Sans elles je suis malheureux  
Au clair de la lune, grise, noire ou bleue_****_  
La dernière volute je veux  
La voir briller au fond de tes yeux_**

**_On fait tout un tabac  
Quand l'amour s'en vient ou s'en va  
Tu es pour moi une cigarette  
Qui me brûle, me monte à la tête  
Flambe comme une allumette  
Et devient fumée pour m'intoxiquer  
De toi… »_**

Nathan sent sa gorge se nouer d'une émotion familière à l'écoute de la musique. « Sublime » est certainement le meilleur adjectif pour qualifier la si belle voix de Mail …

« -- Vous pouvez entrer, doc ! Se moque cette dernière. Je ne vais pas vous manger… »

Il obéit en réprimant un sourire. Matt a sa guitare sur ses genoux, et le médecin voit avec émerveillement que justement, en parlant de manger, une assiette totalement vide encore poissée de sauce repose sur la table de nuit.

« -- Menu du jour : purée au plâtre et semelle de chaussure ! Sourit le geek en grattant les cordes. Mais j'ai rien dégobillé ! Et pour la chanson, mélange de « Dieu est un fumeur de havanes » et de « L'amour, c'est comme une cigarette ». Et vous, doc ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

-- J'aurais besoin de vos lumières, Matt.

-- Ravi de pouvoir vous « éclairer » !

-- Parfait. »

Il lui tend la perle rouge. Matt se fige, repose sa guitare, se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

« -- C'est à lui. La déco de son chapelet, murmure-t-il d'une voix enrouée, ses yeux brillant un peu trop fort.

-- Vous en êtes sûr ?

-- Absolument sûr. Pour reprendre la manie d'un être cher à mon cœur : « J'en suis sûr à cent pour cent ».

-- Tant mieux ! Exhale le doc avec un immense soulagement. Habitude de Mello que de parler en pourcentages ?

-- Non ! Renifle Matt en tentant de cacher les larmes qui brillent dans ses prunelles. D'un panda nourri au glucose. Mais c'est pas important… »

Nathan sourit, d'un drôle de sourire qui tremblote.

« -- Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous montrer ça… »

Il allonge le bras, sous le regard étonné de Matt, dévoilant des fils dorés au creux de sa paume. Le jeune homme porte une main à sa bouche avec une sorte de convulsion, puis recueille avec une infinie délicatesse les cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, qu'il amène à son visage Puis il les embrasse avec une dévotion gênante, comme des reliques. Nathan se recule sans un mot, ému, et va pour sortir de la chambre. Mais Matt le retient en le hélant :

« -- Eh, une seconde ! Je suis poli, quand même. Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir sans vous avoir donné quelque chose en échange ! »

Il sort alors de la liasse de partition étalée sur les couvertures les paroles de sa chanson et les lui tasse dans les mains, malgré ses protestations embarrassées.

« -- Ça suffit, doc ! Fait-il mine de se fâcher. En plus, elles sont signées : quand je serais célèbre, vous pourrez les revendre sur Internet ! » Rit-il en désignant le paraphe au nom de Mail Jeevas.

Il le remercie d'un sourire et sort, puis se hâte de rejoindre les deux infirmières qui l'attendent avec impatience.

« -- Alors ? Lance avidement Kimberley, tapant fiévreusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

-- Alors j'avais visé juste. C'est bien Mello.

-- Impressionnant, Sherlock ! Rit Emily. Digne de L !

-- Le problème, maintenant, c'est que ce type… Dave Gordon… Grimace Kimberley. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ses relations. J'ai notamment trouvé qu'il était de la famille de Dwight Gordon, alias Rod Ross, qui est à la tête d'une grande organisation mafieuse… Et vu que ce cher Mello est très ambitieux, c'est plutôt par là qu'il faudrait aller voir. Apparemment, on est bons pour une véritable descente en enfer si on veut le retrouver! »

Nathan grimace. Finalement, il a changé d'avis. Suivre la trace du blondinet n'est pas un casse-tête, pas un coup à se discréditer. C'est une piste infernale aux règles mortelles dictées par Mello, un puzzle quasiment vierge, un divertissement audacieux et risqué.

Un jeu extrêmement dangereux.

_**

* * *

**_

Wammy's House

_**25 Novembre 2008**_

_« -- Mello ? »_

_Mello pousse un cri de surprise, puis s'apaise en constatant qu'il s'agit de son meilleur ami. Matt, lui, figé sur le seuil de la chambre, jette en tous sens des regards éberlués._

_« -- La vache, Mello, c'est un peu tôt pour le grand nettoyage de printemps ! Plaisante-t-il en désignant les affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol. Tu as perdu quelque chose ? _

_-- Non… Répond Mello en plongeant sous sa frange. C'est juste… Je fais un peu de tri dans mes affaires. J'aurais bientôt quinze ans… Je ne peux plus garder mes vieux jouets, non ? Ça serait faire honte à la mémoire de L que de me comporter en gosse…_

_-- La mémoire de L ? S'étonne Matt. Mello, tu es bien sinistre aujourd'hui ! D'accord, le Panda est parti depuis longtemps, mais tu sais bien qu'il va finir par aplatir Kira et revenir à la Wammy's ! _

_-- Tu es bien optimiste… Murmure Mello sans relever les yeux, triturant un vieux soldat de plomb sur ses genoux._

_-- Il y a déjà eu pire ! Le rassure Matt en s'agenouillant près de lui. Tu te souviens de l'affaire de Los Angeles BB ? Tu étais tellement inquiet… Mais il a finit par le pulvériser, ce foutu Beyond Birthday* !_

_-- Et si… Kira… Etait encore pire… Chuchote le blondinet. Et si cette fois, c'était le dieu de la mort qui gagnait ? »_

_Stupéfait, Matt cherche à croiser le regard de Mello, se rendant compte avec effroi qu'il a les yeux rouges de larmes._

_« -- Mello… Tu as pleuré ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu veux en parler ? Mello, répond, bordel ! »_

_Un bref sanglot secoue les épaules de Mello. Désespéré de cette soudaine faiblesse, Matt attire son ami à lui pour le consoler. Mais il se dégage avec une force surprenante, le repoussant sans ménagements. Puis il continue son étrange tri dans le silence, sans plus rien dire, mettant certaines affaires de côté, en jetant d'autres à la poubelle. Matt n'ajoute rien. Il sait que lorsque Mello n'est pas enclin à parler, rien ne saurait le forcer à se confier ! Il intercepte toutefois en plein vol le petit soldat que Mello envoie à la corbeille, sous son regard étonné._

_« -- Moi je suis toujours un môme ! Affirme le rouquin avec un sourire penaud. Je suis un peu sentimental, je n'aime pas jeter mes vieux jouets… Combien de batailles a-t-il vu ? Rit-il en faisant sauter le soldat dans sa paume. Il est bien fidèle, il ne mérite pas d'être jeté comme ça… »_

_Mello le fixe longuement, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux humides. Puis, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi ou ce qui le motive, il jette ses bras autour du cou de Mail et l'embrasse fiévreusement. Surpris, le geek répond à son baiser avec un instant de retard, avant de se laisser emporter. Une tornade de sensations le ballotte sans lui laisser reprendre son souffle, encore plus forte lorsque les mains de Mello se mettent à errer sous son pull, ce qu'il n'a encore jamais osé. Déboussolé, ébloui, il effleure lui aussi la peau de Mello du bout des doigts, timidement… Haletant, Mihael finit par s'écarter, les joues empourprées et un air triste mais déterminé sur le visage. _

_« -- Matt… Tu es mon meilleur ami ?_

_-- Bien sûr… Souffle Matt, sentant que quelque chose d'important est sur le point de se produire._

_-- Et si jamais je faisais… Si jamais je te faisais… Quelque chose de mal… De grave… Matt, est-ce que tu serais capable de m'en vouloir… Toute la vie ? »_

_A cette question suppliante, Matt prend son temps pour réfléchir, prenant conscience que Mello lui demande là une vraie réponse, quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas promettre à la légère…_

_« -- Non ! Soupire-t-il finalement en secouant la tête. Je serais probablement trop faible pour t'en vouloir à vie, aussi grave que soit ton crime. Ça te rassure ? _

_-- Ouais… Merci… Mail ? »_

_Il sursaute. Mello ne l'appelle jamais Mail…_

_« -- Ou… Oui ? »_

_Mello a soudain l'air extrêmement fatigué._

_« -- Tu pourrais aller me chercher une tablette de chocolat en cuisine ? S'il te plait… »_

_Il hoche la tête, prenant l'air bougon malgré son malaise, l'impression désagréable que quelque chose cloche…_

_« -- T'es chiant avec ton choc… Râle-t-il en se levant quand même._

_-- Merci, Matt… »_

_Il se retourne une fois avant de partir, presque par réflexe, comme une intuition de ce qui va suivre… Et il emporte avec lui une image immortelle, Mello qui lui sourit avec des yeux qui luisent de larmes, être aimé entre l'ange et le démon, créature sublime à la fois si jeune et tellement vieille, en deuil, agenouillé parmi le fatras de ses anciens jouets._

_La dernière vision qu'il aura de lui avant trois longues années._

_La porte se referme derrière lui, tout doucement._

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**1**__**er**__** Mars 2011**_

Retrouver Mello est un jeu dangereux, disait-il ? Eh bien il s'est encore trompé dans cette qualification. Oui, _encore_. Il est bon pour rectifier une troisième fois.

Le terme qui convient le mieux, c'est celui de mission suicide.

Nathan dérape dans une flaque d'eau qui stagne dans un nid de poule, manquant de justesse de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur. Derrière lui, il peut entendre les imprécations de ses poursuivants et le bruit de leur course. Poussant un juron sonore, il sprinte de toute ses forces vers l'entrée du building délabré et en claque la porte au nez des criminels. Un « crac » écoeurant et un hurlement de douleur lui signalent que, justement, le nez de l'un d'eux vient d'être sérieusement amoché. Hors d'haleine, il se précipite vers l'ascenseur et écrase le bouton d'appel. Bien sûr, il ne marche pas… Gémissant et pestant contre cette « foutue technologie », il dévale quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, vérifiant à chaque palier le numéro de l'appartement.

1, 2, 3, 4….

« -- Il est là ! Il a prit l'escalier ! »

5, 6, 7, 8…

Cavalcade dans son dos. Le médecin accélère encore, terrorisé. Cela fait longtemps que ces choses ne sont plus de son âge… Faut-il qu'il tienne à Mail pour en arriver là !

« -- Il va dans mon appart' ! Rattrapez-le, bordel ! »

9, 10… 11 !

L'appartement de Dave Gordon.

« -- Bingo ! »

Il sort les doubles de clefs de sa poche, ouvre le battant et s'enferme à triple tour. Il ne perd pas de temps et se met à fouiller dans les commodes, n'hésitant pas à jeter des liasses de papiers et de photocopies par terre pour faciliter ses recherches. La porte tremble sous les coups d'épaules des malfrats, mais il n'y prête pas attention, trop absorbé dans son travail.

« -- Dwight Gordon … Dwight Gordon … Ah, le voilà ! »

Il parcourt rapidement le document des yeux. Dwight Gordon … Alias Rod Ross… Gangster au sein d'une organisation mafieuse… Son numéro, ses coordonnées ! Ça y est !!! La porte craque d'un bruit terrible, le faisant sursauter. Il fourre les feuilles dans sa poche, cherche à ouvrir la fenêtre pour s'échapper.

Mais le store coince ! Il contient sa peur autant que possible, s'efforce de ne pas paniquer et essuie la sueur qui lui coule sur le front du revers de la main. Puis il inspire un grand coup, creusant l'interstice entre la vitre et la fenêtre de la lame de son couteau suisse. Des copeaux de bois volent, une détonation retentit dans le couloir.

« _Ils sont armés, en plus !_ Rage Nathan en s'acharnant de plus belle. _Mais bien sûr qu'ils sont armés, quel idiot !_ _A quoi je m'attendais ? _»

Contre toute attente, alors que la situation semble désespérée, une voix réjouie se fait entendre dans le couloir, figeant le médecin et faisant stopper les coups de feu.

« -- Bonjour les gars ! Comment vous allez ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent… Maintenant, cessez un peu de faire ce vacarme et répétez avec moi : il faut rester zeeeeen… Vous êtes Bouddha, Bouddhaaaa… »

Emily. Le doc retient un sourire, débloque enfin la fenêtre. Il déglutit en voyant la descente vertigineuse qui l'attend le long de la gouttière, mais prend son courage à deux mains et commence sa désescalade.

« -- Il descend ! Il descend par l'extérieur ! »

Et mer…credi !

Nathan se laisse tomber sur le goudron craquelé, tournant la tête de tous les côtés en cherchant une échappatoire. Peine perdue, des hommes encagoulés courent dans sa direction et lui est acculé contre un mur trop haut pour qu'il puisse espérer monter dessus. Il voit alors avec effroi un éclat argenté se lever dans sa direction… L'éclat argenté d'une arme automatique…

Battements de cœur…

La vie qui défile…

Crissements de pneus.

« -- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUUUUTRE ! »

Une voiture vient de débouler dans l'allée dans un impressionnant dérapage, hurlement de freins et projecteurs fous des phares. La jeune femme au volant a l'air un peu démente, avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et ses lunettes roses, une expression féroce sur son visage mince. Kimberley. Nathan monte dans le véhicule sans demander son reste, s'attachant rapidement alors que l'infirmière engage une périlleuse marche arrière (d'autant plus effrayante lorsqu'on connaît la légendaire maladresse de la jeune femme).

« -- Je vais faire comme si je ne vous avais jamais vue et que vous aviez le permis ! Halète Nathan en verrouillant les portières. Il faut récupérer Emily !

-- Récupérer Emily ! Eclate de rire l'infirmière en faisant vrombir le moteur. Non, croyez-moi, elle est capable de se défendre toute seule ! A la rigueur, on peut faire le tour du pâté de maisons avant d'aller la chercher…

-- C'est une blague ?! S'étouffe le médecin. Kim… Ces types sont _armés_ !

-- Je les écrase ?

-- Pardon ???

-- Les types qui nous barrent la route… Je les écrase ? Exulte la jeune femme.

-- Je… Oh et puis, faites comme vous voulez ! Hurle le médecin livide en constatant que les malfaiteurs foncent sur eux.

-- C'est partiiii ! » Se réjouit-elle avec un gloussement ravi, accélérant à fond vers leurs adversaires.

Nathan crie de nouveau et se cache les yeux avec les mains, n'osant les écarter qu'après un long moment, tremblant de sentir un choc sourd contre le pare-brise. Il constate qu'ils ont changé de quartier et roulent à vive allure, quoique d'une conduite tellement fluide qu'on en oublie facilement la vitesse. Il jette un coup d'œil à Kimberley, qui affiche une mine clairement déçue.

« -- Ils se sont écartés trop vite ! Boude-t-elle en faisant demi tour. C'est pas drôle ! »

Le médecin laisse échapper un rire aigrelet. Puis arrondit les yeux en constatant qu'Emily les attend sagement à l'entrée de l'immeuble, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et le pouce dressé en l'air.

« -- Taxi ! Rit-elle joyeusement, mille et une fossettes constellant ses bonnes joues.

-- Mais… Mais… Comment ? Bafouille Nathan alors que la voiture s'arrête impeccablement devant la brune, qui ne semble pas avoir une égratignure.

-- Quatre ans de yoga **et** de taekwondo! Affirme Emily en montant dans la voiture. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils m'ont cassé un ongle…

-- Une Kimberley qui sait conduire et une Emily spécialisée en arts martiaux, sourit Nathan, voilà quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours ! »

Finalement, cette poursuite aurait aussi eu de bons côtés…

* * *

« -- Les enfoirés ! Ils sont partis avec l'adresse de Dwight ! »

L'homme grommelle, se lamente, plaque un peu plus son pansement sur son œil au beurre noir. Comble de malchance, ces foutus cambrioleurs lui ont aussi prit le numéro de son frère ! Si celui-ci se fait attraper et qu'il découvre que c'est de sa faute, il va le découper en rondelles.

Littéralement.

Il gémit, tente de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers. Fronce les sourcils. Ricane. Oh, oh ! Pas très malin, le type, de laisser quelque chose derrière lui comme ça… Quelque chose d'aussi compromettant, en plus ! Il a dû la laisser tomber en enfournant les documents dans sa poche. Il rit de nouveau.

C'est une chanson signée Mail Jeevas.

_**

* * *

**_

Wammy's House

_**25 Novembre 2008**_

_« -- Mello ! Ça y est, j'ai ton choco… »_

_Personne. La pièce est vide. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Matt sent une peur panique lui nouer les entrailles._

_« -- Mello ? Tu es là ? MELLO ! »_

_Il crie. Se met à courir dans l'orphelinat, cherche à apercevoir le familier carré de cheveux blonds. C'est stupide pourtant, il le sait, il va le retrouver à la cuisine en train de s'enfiler des Ferrero-rocher parce qu'il l'a trouvé trop long… Et ils vont se disputer pour un rien, se bagarrer un petit peu peut-être, avec des insultes pour rire, et Mello finira par lui glisser une sphère de cacao pour faire cesser la dispute… Mais il n'est pas dans la cuisine. Pas dans la cafétéria. Pas dans le hall. Pas dans la salle commune. Nulle part._

_Nulle part._

_« -- Mello ! C'est pas drôle ! Arrête ça, maintenant ! MELLO ! »_

_Il se tait. Sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, irrépressibles. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'a pas envie de les retenir. Il se laisse tomber à terre au milieu d'un couloir vide, le petit soldat de plomb dans une main, la tablette de cacao dans l'autre. _

_Mello n'est plus là._

_Ce n'est même plus la peine de le chercher. Il le sait très bien, qu'il est parti. Il le sait, il le sent dans ses tripes, dans son âme. Ou plutôt, il ne le sent pas. Il est vide._

_Totalement vide._

_« -- Matt. »_

_Il relève les yeux, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues dévastées. Near se tient devant lui, voûté dans son pyjama blanc, tordant comme à l'accoutumée une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index. Et il a l'air… Triste ? _

_« -- Mello est parti. »_

_Les mots tombent comme une terrible sentence et achèvent de broyer son cœur._

_« -- L est mort. Mello n'a pas voulu faire équipe avec moi. Il est parti, Matt. »_

_Encore. Et encore. Et encore._

_Mello l'a abandonné._

_« -- TAIS TOIIIII !!!!! »_

_Matt se frappe la tête contre le sol, fou de douleur, serrant si fort le jouet dans sa main que sa lance de plomb lui rentre dans la paume et fait couler le sang. Mais il ne la sent pas. Pas assez. Il veut avoir mal, il veut souffrir fort, très fort, pour oublier le vide béant dans sa poitrine. Il continue de se frapper le front sur le parquet, les élèves qui passent par là poussant des cris effrayés qui lui vrillent les oreilles. Un cercle d'orphelins se forme autour de lui. _

_« -- Matt, Matt, arrête ça ! Lui crie une Linda angoissée. Que quelqu'un aille chercher Roger ! Il va se faire mal ! »_

_Mais ils ne comprennent donc pas, ces idiots, qu'il VEUT avoir mal ? Ils ne comprennent donc pas que Mello est parti ?_

_« -- JE M'APPELLE PAS MAAATT ! Hurle-t-il en se redressant soudain, se griffant le visage, aveuglé par les pleurs, la sueur et le sang. JE M'APPELLE MAIL ! MAIL JEEVAAAAS !!! _

_-- Mon Dieu, Matt, tais-toi ! Sanglote presque Roger en se tordant les mains. Tais-toi, petit inconscient ! Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point c'est dangereux pour la Wammy's Hou…_

_-- LA FEEERME !! JE ME FOUS DE VOTRE PUTAIN D'INSTITUTION ! MOI, J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ À SUCCEDER À L ! MOI, JE VOULAIS JUSTE RESTER AVEC MELLO ! MELLOOOO !! IL EST PARTI PAR VOTRE FAUTE !! C'EST __**VOTRE**__ FAUTE ! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIIIIIS !!!_

_-- Matt, calme-toi ! Par pitié, calme-toi !_

_-- JE M'APPELLE __**MAIL**__ !!! __**MAIL **__**JEEVAS**__ !! »_

_Il leur échappe en sanglotant à en perdre haleine, se cognant contre les murs et les poignées de portes, titubant tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre désertée de Mello. Il se jette dans le lit et enfouit son nez dans les couvertures, cherchant son odeur, les souvenirs se bousculant dans sa tête endolorie._

_Mello-princesse. Mello-Cendrillon. Une petite chaussure. Et son premier sourire._

_Mello-fureur. Mello-jalousie. La chanson sur le devant de la scène. Et son premier baiser._

_Mello-tendresse. Mello-fleur-des-champs. Les deux amis enlacés dans une étreinte printanière, bouton d'or et coquelicot. _

_Mello-prière, Mello-angelot. Mello serré contre lui dans l'intimité de la nuit, entre les couvertures._

_Mello-au-revoir. Mello-tristesse. Et le petit soldat de plomb, cassé, abandonné…_

_Il caresse celui-ci en tremblant, du bout des doigts, comme il a caressé la peau chaude de Mello il n'y a pas une heure. Et un refrain lui vient en tête, une musique qu'il n'a jamais entendue et qui lui est pourtant familière... Une musique qu'il fredonne jusqu'à l'abrutissement, jusqu'à ce que la douleur ait raison de lui et qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans les ténèbres…_

_**« -- Je suis un soldat de plomb**_

_**Figurine immobile qui n'émet aucun son**_

_**Je suis un soldat de plomb**_

_**Tout seul, abandonné, le temps me paraît long**_

_**Si long…**_

_**Je ne suis qu'un soldat de plomb »**_

_Oui. C'est exactement ça._

_Rien qu'un misérable soldat de plomb…_

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**3 Avril 2011**_

L'orage gronde sur Los Angeles.

Il dure depuis deux jours à présent, surprenant plus les météorologues par sa fabuleuse violence que parce qu'il est parfaitement hors de saison. C'est un de ces orages qui vous donnent l'impression que la fin du monde est proche, illuminant fréquemment la ville d'éclairs qui déchirent le ciel et craquant interminablement au-dessus des buildings dont les façades vitrées lancent des reflets blancs et jaunes.

Matt se régale.

Il a toujours adoré les tempêtes, et plus elles sont fortes, plus il les aime. C'est certainement à mettre en relation avec sa propre vie, son amour et le caractère si fort et dévastateur de Mello… Mais pour l'instant il n'y pense pas, se délectant de la fureur de la nature, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre dont le vent fait trembler le verre. Il songe à écrire une chanson, comme à chaque fois qu'un évènement l'interpelle particulièrement. Il attrape donc un brouillon, déjà recouvert de son écriture en pattes de mouches et couvert de ratures, puis y griffonne frénétiquement les rimes que l'orage lui inspire.

« -- Encore en train de travailler, Mail ? »

Il ne relève pas les yeux tout de suite, préférant finir sa composition de peur que les phrases ne lui échappent. A la place, il lance au docteur Nathan tout juste entré dans la pièce :

« -- Bien sûr, doc ! Vous préféreriez me voir apathique sur mon lit et les yeux fermés ?

-- Certainement pas ! S'offusque-t-il dans un froissement de dossiers. J'en ai déjà plus qu'assez de cette ambiance fébrile qui règne dans tout l'hôpital !

-- C'est vrai que tout le monde est nerveux ! Sourit Matt en barrant une répétition. Ça doit être l'orage… Ça fait trois fois que Kimberley casse quelque chose aujourd'hui ! »

Un grand « crac ! » dans le couloir, suivi d'imprécations de toutes sortes et d'exhortations au calme d'Emily (« Bouddha, tu es Bouddhaaaa ! ») viennent démentir cette affirmation. Matt éclate de rire en rectifiant :

« -- D'accord, quatre fois ! »

Nathan rit à son tour. Puis le silence retombe sur la chambre, inhabituel. Matt est intrigué : d'habitude, le médecin n'est pas le dernier à engager la conversation avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire des reproches ou grommeler d'incompréhensibles discours sur la folie de la jeunesse. Il relève la tête. L'expression de Nathan semble hésiter entre une grande joie (un sourire fait tressaillir par instants les commissures de ses lèvres) et une profonde angoisse. Matt fronce le nez.

« -- Doc… Navré de vous décevoir, mais vous ne savez pas dissimuler. Ça se voit à des lieues que vous cachez quelque chose…

-- Peut-être bien, Mail, rit nerveusement Nathan. Peut-être bien… »

Matt hausse un sourcil. Le médecin renonce alors à camoufler son air ému et annonce d'une voix enrouée :

« -- J'ai deux nouvelles pour vous, Matt. Une bonne nouvelle et une bonne nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ? »

Cœur qui s'emballe. Grondement du tonnerre. Matt avale sa salive, la gorge nouée.

« -- Allons-y pour la moins bonne ! Chevrote-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, sans réussir à rendre son ton désinvolte.

-- Très bien. Je… Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'ordre de vos priorités, de toutes façons… Même si moi, je ne suis pas sûr que la seconde information soit précisément quelque chose de bien pour vous… » Bégaye Nathan en lui tendant une pochette plastifiée.

Matt s'en empare d'une main tremblante, ses oreilles qui bourdonnent brouillant un peu l'explication du cancérologue.

« -- Ceci, Matt, est votre dossier médical. »

Il ne l'ouvre pas, se contente de le poser sur ses genoux. Il connaît bien son contenu. Il fixe simplement le médecin, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il attend que la sentence tombe.

« -- Plus aucune trace de métastase et réduction considérable de la tumeur. Si vous signez à la dernière page, vous nous donnez l'accord pour une opération et on vous la supprime définitivement, comme on vous l'avait promis au tout début du traitement. Après, on vous garde trois à quatre semaines. Si on constate une rémission complète, alors… Vous… Vous pourrez partir, Mail. »

Sa phrase faiblit sur ces derniers mots. Le patient et le médecin ont chacun la même expression abasourdie, entre triomphe et sanglot contenu.

« -- Et ça veut dire quoi… « Rémission complète » ? Chuchote Matt en crispant ses doigts sur la chemise transparente.

-- Ça veut dire plus de traces du tout des cellules cancéreuses.

-- Et pourquoi « rémission » et pas « guérison » ? »

Le doc semble soudain au bord des larmes :

« -- Mail ! C'est déjà magnifique que vous ayez réussi à vous en sortir ! Je vous en prie…

-- Ça va, j'ai compris. En gros, je vivrais toute ma vie avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, c'est ça ?

-- Cela vaut mieux que ne pas vivre du tout ! Riposte vivement le doc. Vous vous êtes battu. Vous avez gagné un avenir. Et franchement, pour ma part, je trouve Mello bien plus dangereux pour vous que la cocaïne ou le cancer ! »

Matt manque s'étouffer, Nathan plaque sa main sur sa bouche d'un air horrifié. La foudre craque violement au-dehors, comme l'écho de ces mots terribles.

Contrebandier.

Trafiquant de drogue.

« -- Je suis désolé ! Balbutie le docteur. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-- Comment… Vous avez su ? Souffle Matt, ses yeux agrandis d'une profonde terreur, celle des souvenirs si noirs qu'ils se changent en cauchemars récurrents. Comment vous avez su… Pour la cocaïne ? »

C'est à ces derniers mots que Nathan comprend vraiment à quel point la mention de la drogue l'a choqué : il n'a même pas pris la peine de défendre Mihael… Matt se lève brusquement, envoyant balader son dossier d'un geste emporté.

« -- Comment vous avez su ?! » Crie-t-il en se tordant les mains, une terrible angoisse tirant ses traits.

Le médecin comprend aussitôt que les « calmez-vous » sont inutiles tant son effroi est animal, viscéral, impossible à contrôler. Il se force à ne pas reculer et répond d'une voix forte mais calme, lui tendant la liste de noms qu'il a subtilisé à son patient deux mois plus tôt :

« -- Je vous avais promis de vous aider. J'ai bien dû faire des recherches ! Et honnêtement, Mail, je me doutais bien que vous vendiez quelque chose d'illégal… Les aiguilles, explique-t-il en voyant son air égaré. C'est à cause de ça, pas vrai ? »

Effrayé, il voit Matt éclater d'un rire fou, s'entourant les bras de ses mains.

« -- C'est pire que ça ! Hurle-t-il en se recroquevillant. C'est bien pire que ça… Si seulement je n'avais fait que me shooter… Mais c'est bien pire que ça ! Répète-t-il inlassablement en se mettant à grelotter. Non ! Halète-t-il à Nathan alors que celui-ci amorce un mouvement secourable. Non, ça va aller… Je vais me remettre… Ça va aller… Donnez-moi juste cinq minutes… »

Le chirurgien reste donc à regarder Matt se calmer doucement, en prenant de longues inspirations pour calmer ses tremblements. Finalement il souffle un grand coup et se redresse face à Nathan, lui grimaçant son éternel sourire gouailleur.

« -- Je vais bien, doc… Juste un petit choc… Rien de grave. Ne me regardez pas comme si je m'étais transformé en Frankenstein. »

La faute à ses nerfs éprouvés, le médecin explose littéralement de rire, vite suivi par Matt qui s'écroule sur le lit en se tenant les côtes, des perles d'hilarité jaillissant au coin de leurs yeux.

« -- Excusez-moi, Mail ! Pouffe Nathan en les essuyant. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

-- Aucun mal ! Glousse Matt en s'asseyant. Aucun mal, doc… »

Ils inspirent un grand coup, prenant garde de ne pas se regarder pour ne pas faire repartir le fou rire. Finalement, Matt demande :

« -- Doc ? Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi, dites ? »

Le médecin se fige. Ses lèvres tremblotent.

« -- Pour comprendre, il faut remonter en arrière, commence Nathan doucement. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme, un jeune homme qui fait des études de médecines. Appelons le Nathan, cela sera plus simple. Ce jeune homme est très seul, sans amis. Mais un jour, dans les couloirs de son école, il croise une tornade rousse. Il en tombe amoureux, sans jamais lui avoir parlé, comme ça, d'un regard. Il parvient à obtenir son nom par un professeur : la jeune femme s'appelle Elise, elle aime les pommes et surtout l'humour noir. »

Matt ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec des yeux grands ouverts. Avec ce nom si familier qui danse dans sa mémoire, Elise…

« -- Un après-midi, la jolie Elise mange non loin de lui dans le réfectoire. Il l'observe avec ravissement, apprenant ses gestes. Elle est si belle… Lui est littéralement fou d'elle, fou amoureux ! Absorbé comme il est, il remarque le premier que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle croque dans sa pomme, tousse, s'étrangle… Elise s'étouffe ! »

Matt se mord la lèvre. Le médecin semble être plongé dans ses souvenirs, son visage reflète ces émotions qu'il a éprouvé il y a si longtemps.

« -- Nathan prend donc son courage à deux mains, se précipite vers elle et appuie sur son œsophage. Elle recrache la pomme, lui sourit. Il l'a sauvée ! Une véritable histoire à la Blanche-Neige…

-- Vous êtes conteur en plus d'être médecin ? Rit Matt de sa voix rauque.

-- Peut-être bien, Mail, peut-être bien… Bref, les deux jeunes gens deviennent amis. Mais juste amis, à la grande déception de Nathan. Elise est déjà amoureuse, elle vit avec un beau et sympathique jeune homme. Stanislas a une voix puissante, un cœur immense et d'incroyables yeux verts…

-- Je pense connaître la fin alors… Murmure Matt avec des yeux qui larmoient. La jeune femme et son compagnon se marient. Ils ont un petit garçon, un bambin aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux émeraude. Mais survient un accident de voiture…

-- … Elise et Stanislas Jeevas y succombent. Nathan est triste à en mourir. Comble du malheur, il perd la trace du petit garçon de celle qu'il aimait. Il se résigne alors, devient un médecin, se coule dans le moule, perd ses illusions une à une. Mais un jour…

-- … Un jour, un jeune homme qui tousse comme un malade et fume comme un pompier débarque pour une consultation. Le médecin fait des examens : il a un cancer du poumon, un humour noir, des cheveux roux et un cœur en morceaux…

-- … Nathan veut donc le soigner. Mais voilà : il se rend compte que cette fois, les médicaments ne suffiront plus. Il lui faut réparer et ses poumons et son âme s'il veut que son patient survive. Alors il s'engage : il décide de tout faire pour que le jeune homme ne perde pas son amour à lui, parce qu'il sait la souffrance immense que cela cause. Et il se sent un peu comme son père à la fin du traitement, ou du moins son père spirituel, parce qu'il l'a aidé à renaître… »

Le récit s'achève. Matt renifle, suivi de Nathan. Les deux hommes se sourient.

« -- Elle est un peu triste, votre histoire… Murmure Matt en s'essuyant les yeux.

-- Moi je la trouve plutôt belle.

-- C'est vrai. Comme quoi, les deux vont parfois ensemble… »

L'orage au-dehors s'est un peu adouci. Matt contemple un instant la pluie qui frappe aux carreaux, puis chuchote :

« -- Merci… Papa. »

Zut alors. Il doit vraiment avoir une poussière dans l'œil, le doc, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de battre des cils… Matt aussi, d'ailleurs : il baisse vivement la tête.

« -- Et la deuxième nouvelle ? »

Battements de cœur…

Frisson.

« -- On a retrouvé Mello. »

Silence. Matt redresse lentement la tête. Et Nathan sait, même si l'opération finale n'a lieu que dans des jours, même si la logique voudrait qu'il ne s'avance pas trop, que le traitement est terminé. Que Matt est guéri, définitivement.

Dans ses yeux danse, plus brûlante encore que celle des bougies, des cigarettes ou de la foi, la magnifique flamme de la vie.

_

* * *

_

* Beyond Birthday (aussi connu sous les lettres BB) était le second enfant de la Wammy's house dans la liste de succession de L et aussi le serial killer dans l'affaire « Los Angeles BB Murder Case ». Il n'apparaît pas dans le manga. Il est né avec les yeux de Shinigami, qui lui permettait de voir et de savoir exactement quand les gens autour de lui allaient mourir, ainsi que leur nom. Il est présenté comme le sosie pervers de L, son antithèse. Il adorait la confiture de fraise…

* * *

**Voilà. C'était mon cadeau de Noël pour vous : un Mattie qui recouvre la santé. Il est pas beau mon présent ?^^**

**Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé « The dog »… Et vous y verrez un terrible et merveilleux face à face puisque, (oui, vous avez le droit de dire « enfin ! »^^) vous y retrouverez notre Mihael autrement que par un flash-back ou une tendre évocation de Mail. Attention les yeux ! Ce type est une bombe à retardement… Et il a changé. Pas en bien. Mais peut-on en vouloir à Matt de l'aimer si fort ?**

**Non. Bien sûr que non. ^^**

**J****oyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !**

**Mauguine.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : The dog

**Note de l'auteur : (crevée parce qu'elle s'est couchée à minuit après avoir écrit la dernière moitié de son chapitre) : Coucou tout le monde ! *baille* Bon sang, j'en peux plus… Cette histoire est en train de me bouffer… Quoique je ne changerais mes cernes contre une vie plus saine pour rien au monde ! (rire). Surtout en voyant toutes ces formidables reviews ! Merci à vous, franchement, vous êtes GENIAUX !!!**

**Dans les fanfictions MattMello, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose… C'est que nos deux bien-aimés se retrouvent presque toujours après que Mello n'ait fait exploser le QG. Or, on sait que c'est Matt qui le sort des décombres et ça m'intrigue : ils ont bien dû avoir quelques contacts avant, non ? Donc dans ce chapitre, ils se retrouvent donc alors que Mellow-Yellow n'a pas encore sa si sexy cicatrice^^.**

**Réponses aux anonymes !**

Lolie : Ravie de t'avoir émue ! Oui, la fic fait au minimum 9 chapitres, sans compter l'épilogue. Et puis vu que j'ai dû couper celui-ci parce qu'il était beaucoup trop long autrement, ça va peut-être en rajouter encore un… Tiens, je te donne des mouchoirs, ne te ruine pas en papier toilette, je m'en voudrais XD ! Merci encore ! Bisous !

Evy : Jésus, Marie, Joseph, quel magnifique review^^ ! Je suis très heureuse que mon chapitre ait été un de tes plus beaux cadeaux, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus adorable compliment ! Je n'ai pas de secret particulier (du moins je ne crois pas^^), à part celui, peut-être, d'aimer énormément les mots et Matt ! Tu sais, je suis sûre que ton cœur n'est pas insensible ^^ ! Et puis il y a… Non, ça, je le révèlerais à la toute fin de la fic. C'est un secret… *s'agenouille avec Evy et Matt aux pieds de Mello* Vouiii ! On l'aime notre Méli-Mello, même si c'est un insupportable dictateur ! Tu vas aimer ce chapitre, je pense^^. Et je suis extrêmement touchée que tu me dises m'admirer, sincèrement. Je te le dis, c'est moi qui ai dû sortir les mouchoirs lorsque j'ai lue ta review ! Gros bisous !

Cléedemarsilia : Une rencontre entre Kim et Mello, impossible ? *glousse* Ma foi, impossible n'est pas français ! On ne sait jamais, garde espoir, oh super et fidèle revieweuse ^^ ! Qui sait… Mais dans ce cas, il faudra prévoir casques et même armures pour se protéger de cette explosion nucléaire ! Fuyez, les femmes et les enfants d'abord, XD ! Le trio de l'hôpital ne disparaitra pas : je m'en servirais pour justifier certains des mystères qui frustrent encore les fans de Death Note… Et puis je les aime trop :D! Ils vont réapparaître… Pas plus tard que le chapitre prochain ! (dans celui-ci aussi, mais juste le temps d'un flash back !). Je t'embrasse très fort et te remercie encore une fois !

**Voilà pour les réponses ! N'oubliez pas, ceux qui se sont inscrits sur FF, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un dans mes MP, faites-le moi savoir ! Moi, je déteste rester sans réponse !**

**Dans ce chapitre… Et oui, il arrive. Il est là. Celui que vous attendiez (et surtout Mattie^^). Petite dédicace donc aux fans de Mello. Parce qu'on peut lui coller tous les défauts du monde sur le dos, envie, gourmandise, colère, orgueil (luxure^^…), mais il faut lui reconnaître au moins une chose.**

**C'est que cet enfoiré est atrocement sexy.^^**

**Pairing : Le bouton d'or et le coquelicot.^^**

**Disclaimer : Faut être aussi maso que Matt pour aimer dire ça : « Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété des deux enfoi… Des deux sadi… Des deux atro… Des deux auteurs, Oba et Obata. »^^ Sauf le trio de choc(olat) et le refrain de ma chanson, qui est à Miss Folle du train, ma meilleure amie !**

**Rating : T ! Et c'est dans ce chapitre qu'on commence à comprendre pourquoi… Mello arrive ! Chaud le chapitre, chaud !**

**Dédicace : Maman, Mimi, Papatte, vous devez en avoir franchement ras le bol de m'entendre radoter^^ ! Cette fic vous est dédiée. Quoique… Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses lire ce chapitre, Maman ! *avale sa salive* Je t'en priiiie, pas de taquineries XD !!! Aux fans de Mello, aussi, parce que vous le valez bien (et Mello aussi^^)**

**Voilà ! Ça va paraître cliché, mais je vous souhaite autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire, parce que jamais je ne me suis autant régalée en rédigeant une histoire ! J'ai failli vous faire attendre jusqu'au 1er Janvier, pour la nouvelle année, mais je me suis dit que vous méritiez bien de l'avoir maintenant, vous qui me suivez avec tant de chaleur ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

The dog

_« Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien…»_

_**Jacques Brel « Ne me quitte pas »**_

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**13 Octobre 2010**_

_Matt s'arrache à sa transe de justesse, mais toutefois pas assez vite pour éviter qu'un souffle brûlant ne trace un trait de feu sur sa joue. Il plonge vivement sur le côté, heurte la table basse et la renverse dans un fracas épouvantable. Le type face à lui hurle de rage et tire de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il le rate. Matt halète, terrorisé, cherche frénétiquement son arme sur le sol. Il n'est plus qu'adrénaline, une pure panique a pris possession de tout son être. La réalité n'est pas semblable à tous les films d'action qu'il a pu voir durant sa courte existence : elle est glauque et terrifiante, une petite blessure vous envoie à l'hôpital, la vie ne tient qu'à un fil et on y crève pour une connerie…_

_L'homme renonce à tirer sur ce jeune homme souple et agile comme une anguille, qui esquive toutes ses balles et semble bien trop prêt de récupérer son pistolet. Alors il se jette sur lui, masse suante qui l'écrase et cherche à l'étrangler, comptant sur son poids pour vaincre le rouquin. Celui-ci se retrouve rapidement en mauvaise posture, le bras de son adversaire sous sa gorge lui tordant la tête en un angle improbable, cherchant à lui briser le cou. Dans le brouillard de la drogue et de la douleur, un éclat transparent attire le regard de Matt. Pas celui de son revolver, mais il ne peut rien négliger et surtout pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche s'il veut rester en vie._

_Il tend le bras le plus loin possible, mais l'arme reste inaccessible. Il en pleurerait de rage. Quelques petits centimètres, sa vie se joue à quelques misérables petits centimètres… Ironiquement, c'est l'autre qui lui permet de franchir cette distance si proche, si lointaine, en cherchant à resserrer sa prise pour l'étouffer. Il grogne à cause de l'effort, ses doigts boudinés empêchent l'air de rentrer dans les poumons asphyxiés de Matt… Mais la main de celui-ci se referme enfin sur l'objet._

_Matt réussit à se retourner. Et il frappe, à l'aveuglette._

_Les pixels deviennent rouge sang._

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**14 Mai 2011**_

Mello se réveille en sursaut.

Il met quelques instants à se rappeler où il est, plusieurs minutes à sortir totalement de son cauchemar. Il s'assoit sur son lit défait, passant une main sur sa nuque en grimaçant. Elle est trempée de sueur. D'ailleurs, il est tout entier perclus de courbatures. Pourtant, il n'a pas prit de cuite la veille… Du moins il ne croit pas. Il se lève avec difficultés, titube jusqu'au lavabo crasseux qui occupe un coin de la chambre, puis se passe une main lasse sur le visage. La glace écaillée lui renvoie une image délavée, son reflet pâle et déboussolé. Et il en a honte, de ce tableau avilissant. Terriblement honte.

C'est vraiment lui, là ?

Pourtant, le jeune homme qui le fixe d'un air épuisé de l'autre côté du miroir est beau. On ne peut pas lui enlever ça, même si son charme consiste en une silhouette androgyne et mince comme une liane, un visage livide aux traits parfaitement ciselés et un étonnant carré de cheveux-soleils. Une aura lascive, animale l'environne, encore renforcée par ses vêtements de cuir noir provocants, pantalon moulant à lanières et gilet très ajusté qui épouse son torse, dévoilant son ventre plat dont les hanches saillent comme une incitation à la luxure.

Il émane de lui une impression sensuelle, farouche et surtout dangereuse, encore renforcée lorsqu'il s'arme de son sourire carnassier qui lui dévoile les dents en une menace aussi explicite qu'érotique, ou bien quand il se met en mouvement, plus souple et élégant qu'un fauve, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne sourit pas. Aujourd'hui, d'épais traits noirs ombrent ses yeux bleu mélancolie, résultat de la fatigue, du spleen et de son cauchemar. Aussi, le jugement qu'il porte sur lui-même en ce matin gris et palot n'est guère valorisant.

« -- Je ressemble à une pute »

Il a dit ça à voix haute, Mihael. Parce qu'il a besoin de l'entendre, parce que parler, même tout seul, le replonge dans la réalité et lui fait prendre conscience de son malheur, du fossé où sa putain de fierté l'a plongé… Droit dans les emmerdes. Et il a envie de vomir en se voyant ainsi dans la glace, pantalon trop bas sur les reins, décoiffé et en sueur comme après une nuit de débauche, la fermeture-éclair de son haut dézipée et le chapelet collé par la transpiration à son buste mince. Les adjectifs dansent dans son esprit, plus péjoratifs les uns que les autres.

_Vulgaire._

A vendre son image pour s'introduire dans des milieux louches.

_Obscène._

Avec ce foutu cuir plaqué contre lui comme une seconde peau, cette odeur charnelle, lourde et féline qui le suit de partout et s'attache à lui, soulevée en effluves capiteuses et provocantes par le moindre de ses gestes.

_Méprisable._

A chercher à être le premier, inlassablement, prêt à tout pour surpasser un gosse en pyjama blanc accro à ses puzzles.

Et _seul_.

Surtout seul.

Seul malgré et à cause de ces regards concupiscents que l'on pose sur lui partout où il va, de la bande de mafieux qui l'entoure, rires gras et éclaboussures de sang, seul malgré ses prières discrètes et timides (il ne tient pas à perdre sa crédibilité auprès de ses associés) et du chapelet qui ne le quitte jamais, encore plus seul, curieusement, lorsque ses songes nocturnes et ses délires fiévreux ramènent en son esprit le visage familier, peut-être même aimé, d'un jeune homme fou amoureux aux cheveux roux qui flamboient…

Le visage de M…

Il ouvre le jet d'eau froide à fond et s'éclabousse le visage, espérant chasser la fatigue et s'éclaircir les idées, ôter de sa tête ce dérangeant souvenir. Rien ne doit le détourner de son but. Il ne veut pas s'en laisser distraire. Il se met même carrément la tête sous le robinet ; l'eau plaque ses cheveux sur son front, ses joues et son cou comme un casque brun-doré. Mais le liquide glacé ne suffit pas à laver cette souillure dont il se sent maculé, elle n'emporte pas avec elle cet autre flot gluant de morosité qui embrouille ses pensées. Il se sent même encore plus mal, plus solitaire et surtout encore plus stupide, avec l'eau qui dégouline en rigoles gelées sous ses vêtements noirs.

Tellement _stupide_.

Bordel, il doit être en manque de chocolat.

Il soupire, tâche de se reprendre et se rue sous la douche à pas précipités, parce qu'il aime ça, la rapidité, l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'urgent à faire dans l'immédiat, pour avancer et faire tourner le monde. Il arrache ces foutus vêtements qui l'étouffent de leur proximité et ne le laissent pas respirer à son aise, les jetant brusquement par terre. Il traite toujours ses tenues ainsi, comme pour se venger d'un affront personnel (d'ailleurs, le bas de son pantalon est salement déchiré). Il réitère l'expérience de l'eau glacée, mais cette fois en se plaçant directement sous la pomme de la douche. Il se retient de pousser un hurlement. Se contente d'un bref gémissement.

Gémissement de soulagement. Parce que le froid rend les choses plus claires, les cristallise et les purifie ; il chasse ce parfum provocant qui lui colle à la peau.

Gémissement de plaisir. C'est bon, c'est vif, c'est comme une gifle qui l'emporte loin de tout, ça le transit de la tête aux pieds et lui fait claquer des dents, mais c'est intense. Ça le fait vivre. Ressentir. Et en attendant de connaître les étreintes brûlantes qui le laisseront pantelant et comblé, il se réfugie dans un monde de caresses glacées.

Non. Mihael n'a jamais goûté aux plaisirs de la chair. Ni à la folie de la drogue, d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas voulu. Non pas qu'il souffre d'un quelconque complexe, cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne se pose plus de barrière et a dit adieu à la décence… Non, c'est simplement parce que la prostitution le dégoûte trop pour qu'il y touche, même en tant que client, peut-être parce qu'il associe les femmes trop dévêtues à sa propre déchéance et s'imagine lui, langoureux et engageant, à la place de ces filles de petite vertu. Et puis il n'a pas envie de se donner à la première ou même au premier venu. Il lui semble que son corps est quelque chose que l'on doit mériter, il lui semble qu'on doit le mériter lui… Et une personne « méritante », il n'en a pas encore trouvée. Quand à la drogue, elle l'a toujours révulsé. Ou plutôt, c'est le principe qui le révulse. Etre dépendant de quelque chose qui altérerait ses capacités cérébrales et physiques, quelque chose qui lui donnerait une sensation de manque en cas d'oubli… Non, c'est hors de question. Il est déjà en manque. En manque perpétuel, même s'il n'ose pas mettre un visage et surtout un nom sur cette plaie béante qui lui déchire le cœur.

Un manque terrible qui le ronge chaque jour un peu plus.

Le manque de M…

Non. Ne pas y penser. Surtout pas.

Oublie-le, Mello.

Oublie-le.

Il reste un long moment sous la douche, jusqu'à être totalement engourdi et que ses ongles virent au bleu. Puis il sort, toujours en courant, attrape une serviette rêche. Il ne s'emmitoufle pas dedans, il se frotte vigoureusement jusqu'à chasser la moindre trace de fatigue ou de faiblesse, à s'en écorcher l'épiderme, à s'en arracher la peau. Et il ré enfile sa carapace impavide et cruelle, ses vêtements de cuir et son sourire pervers. C'est reparti pour une nouvelle journée en enfer. Son enfer personnel.

Sa mémoire.

Ses souvenirs.

Car il sait que, n'importe dans la journée, viendront forcément le hanter les réminiscences de son cauchemar, cet éternel cauchemar qui revient toutes les nuits par flashs aveuglants de pixels verts et rouges, rouges comme le sang et les cheveux de ce jeune homme drogué qui s'accroche à la vie, verts comme ses yeux qui le fixent et le hantent…

Des yeux si semblables à ceux de M…

« -- EH, MELLO ! DEBOUT ! »

Il sursaute. On donne de grands coups dans sa porte. Il grogne, ouvre le battant à la volée.

« -- QUOI ? »

Cri, enragé, furieux, imprévisible. Il dégaine son flingue et le pointe sur l'intrus. Celui-ci a un mouvement de recul, qu'il maîtrise très vite mais qui agrandit le sourire de Mihael. Il l'effraie, il le voit dans le regard de l'italien. Et pour Mello, la crainte et le respect vont ensemble. Tant qu'on aura peur de lui, il sera en sécurité.

« -- Le boss veut te voir ! Marmonne l'autre, gardant prudemment les yeux sur le Beretta du blondinet. En fait, il veut tous nous voir. » Rectifie-t-il pour atténuer l'air de suffisance qui s'est peint sur le visage de Mello.

Immédiatement, le rictus du gothique devient menaçant. Les deux hommes se jaugent du regard, se défient. Mello est un peu plus petit que l'italien, mais certainement pas moins impressionnant, avec son air cruel et son intimidante sauvagerie. Il a dû batailler ferme pour se faire une place dans cette organisation, et Adriano lui en veut d'avoir usurpé la sienne, à la droite de leur boss. Entre eux, les hostilités durent depuis le premier regard… Et ne sont pas prêtes de cesser.

« -- J'arrive ! Siffle Mello entre ses dents. Mais en attendant, tu fiches le camp. Maintenant. »

Tension extrême. Les iris noirs contre les bleus. Eclat argenté de l'arme de Mello. Adriano se recule sur un dernier regard venimeux et s'enfonce dans l'ombre. Mihael sourit, un sourire factice qui lui donne l'illusion d'être le plus fort, invincible et sûr de lui. Puis il croque dans son chocolat.

C'est une nouvelle journée en enfer…

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**1er Mai 2011**_

_Le jeune homme dort. Il rêve… Heureusement, cette fois, ce n'est pas un sommeil lourd de fatigue et d'abattement qui le couche là dans le grand lit blanc, mais l'effet de l'anesthésiant qui s'estompe peu à peu après le scanner. Le dernier scanner de vérification, trois semaines après l'opération._

_L'opération réussie de l'ablation de la tumeur._

_Nathan sourit de voir Matt apaisé. Ses joues sont pleines à présent, peut-être même plus colorées qu'au début du traitement. Les épreuves l'ont endurci mais guéri également, dans tous les sens du terme. Très ironiquement, c'est le cancer qui lui a permit de recoller les morceaux de son cœur éparpillé… Il a d'ailleurs bien envie de lui dire d'abandonner son désir de retrouver Keehl, ce projet un peu fou auquel il a participé et qui risque fortement de le briser de nouveau… Mais il ne serait pas heureux. Comme pour confirmer, un soupir béat s'échappe des lèvres de Matt._

_« -- Mello… »_

_Oui. Lui interdire de rejoindre Mihael serait le détruire, lui ôter toute raison de vivre. Nathan se mord la lèvre, se retourne brièvement vers Kimberley et Emily qui, à l'entrée de la chambre, guettent son approbation. Elles ont l'air un peu tristes elles aussi, et portent un lourd paquet emballé de papier coloré. Le médecin expire et saisit entre ses doigts le poignet de Matt qui repose sur les couvertures. Puis, délicatement, il extrait de son bras l'aiguille de la perfusion. _

_« -- S'quispasse ? »_

_Nathan et les deux filles ne peuvent s'empêcher de glousser devant l'air complètement ahuri de Matt qui se réveille. Le regard vague de celui-ci volette du visage de Nathan à celui des infirmières, puis vient se poser sur son coude libre de toute entrave. Il papillonne des cils, n'ose pas y croire, lève vers le médecin des yeux plein d'espoir…_

_« -- Vous êtes guéri, Matt. »_

_Tout d'abord, le silence. Abasourdi. Puis un sourire hésitant apparaît sur les lèvres du rouquin, qui se fissure soudain et laisse passer les larmes. Un hoquet soulève convulsivement ses épaules en pleurs incontrôlables, résultats d'un bonheur trop grand et si longtemps attendu, et de la tristesse des adieux. Retentit alors un impressionnant hurlement, de joie et de chagrin. Le signal d'un enlacement général est enfin donné par Kimberley qui, éclatant en sanglots, jette ses bras autour du cou du geek en le traitant de sale enfoiré. _

_Embrassade des médecins et du patient…_

_Etreinte._

_« -- Tu ne nous oublieras pas trop vite, hein ? Bégaye Kimberley en serrant Matt contre elle à s'en faire mal._

_-- Ça risque pas ! Rit Matt entre deux reniflements. Qui pourrait oublier une cinglée comme toi ?_

_-- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la cinglée ? S'offusque pour de faux la jeune femme aux lunettes roses._

_-- Moi je sais ! Eclate de rire Emily. En fait, je crois que nous le savons tous…_

_-- « VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE » ! Hurlent Nathan, Matt et Emily en cœur._

_-- Bande de crétins ! Rétorque Kim, prenant l'air scandalisée. Je ne parle même pas comme ça, d'abord !_

_-- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Se moque Emily en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Tu es grossière, ma chère, n'essaye pas de le nier !_

_-- Tu pourrais même disputer le titre à Mello ! Renchérit Matt, rayonnant._

_-- Celui-là, grommelle Kimberley en faisant craquer les jointures de ses mains, s'il a le malheur de croiser ma route, j'aurais deux ou trois choses à lui dire !_

_-- Quoi ? Tu lui renverserais un plateau de médicaments dessus ? Explose de rire Matt._

_-- Si je ne savais pas pertinemment à quel point tu tiens à lui, ça serait bien pire ! Siffle Kim en affichant un air sadique encore plus prononcé qu'à son habitude. Je prendrais ma voiture et je __**l'écraserais**__ ! _

_-- Parce que vous avez une voiture ?! S'affole Nathan en la fixant avec des yeux exorbités. _

_-- Attention, danger, Kimberley est sur les routes ! Glousse Emily._

_-- C'est vous qui m'avez donnée l'idée de passer le permis ! Lance la blonde à Nathan en haussant les sourcils._

_-- Je… J'ai fait ça, __**moi**__ ?? Panique le médecin, inquiet à l'idée d'être peut-être directement responsable de la mort de dizaines de personnes dans des accidents de la route._

_-- Le soir du cambriolage, vous vous êtes endormi quand je conduisais ! Souligne Kimberley en levant les mains au ciel. C'est la preuve que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, non ?_

_-- Coup de chance, coup de chance… Marmotte Nathan. _

_-- Et après, c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foi… Râle l'infirmière sous les rires de Matt et Emily, ravis de leur joute verbale. Peut-être qu'en fait, poursuit-elle, songeuse, je devrais _conduire l'ambulance_ plutôt que de travailler _dans_ l'hôpital…_

_-- Mon Dieu, protégez-nous ! Gémit le cancérologue en joignant les mains._

_-- C'est fou ce que c'est beau, l'amitié et la confiance…»_

_Rires, cris de joie, euphorie, paquet cadeau déchiré sous les applaudissements de tous les docteurs et malades du service… Et kleenex à volonté. Voilà ce dont se souviendra Matt lorsqu'il se remémorera cet au revoir, à chaque fois qu'il se servira de son cadeau acheté avec les cotisations du trio de choc._

_Une guitare électrique._

_**

* * *

**_

**_Los Angeles_**

_**14 Mai 2011**_

« -- Dis donc, Mello, t'as l'air complètement crevé ! T'as fait une défonce ? S'esclaffe un type à dreadlocks lorsqu'il rentre dans la pièce où sont réunis ses « coéquipiers ».

-- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

La voix habituellement traînante et narquoise claque, cingle comme un fouet. L'homme tressaille, sa main se porte à son pistolet. Toutefois, un regard de leur chef le fait renoncer à l'envie de corriger ce petit insolent. Il se renfrogne, mais préfère supporter les regards arrogants de ce blondinet maigrichon plutôt que de se faire tuer. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour risque d'abîmer l'acolyte favori de Rod Ross… Mello s'assoit sur le haut du dossier du canapé, nonchalant, puis mord dans sa tablette, toisant les autres de son regard supérieur mais vigilant. Il a l'air calme, mais en réalité les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête.

« Une défonce ». Quelle idiotie. Le ramener, lui, Mello, à l'image d'un adolescent écervelé accro à une quelconque substance illicite… C'en serait presque drôle, si ce n'était pas aussi rageant. Non, si Mello est harassé, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Même pas à cause de cet horrible cauchemar - il a finit par plus ou moins s'y habituer.

C'est à cause de la danse.

La danse dans laquelle il se noie chaque soir comme d'autres s'imbibent d'alcool, écumant les boites de nuit de Los Angeles jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le matin. Etrange, qu'un des hommes les plus recherchés et les plus intelligents de la planète passe ses soirées à se déhancher furieusement sur une musique dont le volume et la médiocrité lui vrillent les tympans ? Non, pas tant que ça. Après tout, c'est Mello. Et Mello est tout sauf prévisible. Il se défoule ainsi pour éviter de devenir fou, de succomber à cette usure intérieure qui lui donne l'impression d'être vieux, beaucoup trop vieux – de deux ou trois centaines d'années. Pour atténuer la terrible migraine qui menace de le submerger, à force de faire toute la journée tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Pour s'arrêter de penser, échapper enfin aux fantômes qui le hantent. Parce que, en dansant les paupières fermées, seul ou avec n'importe quel partenaire, il peut imaginer une autre silhouette à ses côtés, une silhouette avec un doux sourire aimant… Parce que danser, c'est une manière pour lui de faire l'amour sans se donner à un inconnu, de se livrer, de faire corps avec la musique, la musique pure et impalpable qui ne risque pas de le souiller…

Et puis, parce que quand il entend un chanteur particulièrement bon, cela lui fait penser à M…

« -- Tout le monde est là ? »

Mello rouvre les yeux. Fini de rêver. Le jeu continue. Attraper Kira. Et, surtout, _surtout_, battre Near. Il se penche un peu en avant pour mieux écouter, suçotant les carrés de cacao, concentré. Le boss est avachi dans son propre fauteuil, montagne de muscles et regard de tueur. Les regards se font attentifs, les quelques conversations se taisent.

« -- J'ai engagé un nouveau type. Il vient aujourd'hui. « The dog », ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Murmures excités. Yeux qui brillent. Mello fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, trop fier pour montrer à tous son ignorance. Malheureusement pour lui, Adriano ricane, toujours à l'affût de la moindre marque de faiblesse.

« -- Visiblement, Mello n'en a aucune idée… »

Prunelles amusées qui se tournent vers lui. Mello crispe les mâchoires et fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'empourprer. Ah, si seulement les regards pouvaient tuer…

« -- Pas étonnant ! Affirme Rod de sa voix grave. Il faut être dans le monde de la contrebande pour connaître ça… C'est le surnom d'un marchand de drogue, explique-t-il à Mihael. On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on « oublie » de le payer. Si t'as le malheur de ne pas respecter les termes de ton contrat, il te suit à la trace et ne te lâche plus, comme un chien…

-- Il y a un type qui ne l'a pas payé une fois, raconte un autre mafieux en allumant une cigarette. Et bien le mec, on l'a retrouvé mort dans son appart' trois jours plus tard, avec des traces de lutte de partout. Mais le plus dingue, s'esclaffe-t-il en tirant une bouffée, c'est que le type était mort… D'une overdose !

-- Vaut mieux ne pas être sur sa liste… Marmonne son voisin en frissonnant. Vous êtes sûr de vous, boss ?

-- Son deal, c'est un abri et la tranquillité contre ses services. Et surtout, il ne demande pas énormément de fric. Moi, ça me va très bien. Tu doutes de mon choix, Callum ? »

L'homme déglutit fortement, sa pomme d'Adam faisant un bruyant aller-retour dans sa gorge. Il y a quelques ricanements, le type s'enfonce dans son fauteuil en piaulant quelque chose d'inaudible. Rod sourit.

« -- Parfait. D'autres questions ? »

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la planque. Le silence se fait, angoissé et lourd, très lourd. Mello se penche encore plus en avant, laissant fondre un carré de cacao sur sa langue. Plutôt crever qu'admettre que l'ambiance fébrile le rend nerveux, lui aussi… Même si, en même temps, il a hâte. Ce genre de mentalité lui plait. Être tenace, ne jamais lâcher… C'est quelque chose qu'il comprend. Quelque chose qu'il applique, ou plutôt qu'il tente d'appliquer. Ces temps-ci, il aurait plutôt envie de tout envoyer balader, de courir à la Wammy's House et d'aller demander qu'on l'excuse, qu'il l'excuse… Lui.

M…

La porte s'ouvre.

Tout d'abord, il ne distingue pas bien « Le chien ». Le palier est dans l'ombre, donc l'homme aussi. Il voit juste une silhouette aux épaules carrées bien dessinées, les mains dans les poches, attitude dégagée et plusieurs énormes paquets posés à ses pieds. L'inconnu les observe, les jauge, tournant l'ovale blafard et flou de son visage dans une direction, puis une autre. On ne peut pas distinguer son regard de l'intérieur de la pièce, mais les mafieux frissonnent d'être ainsi examinés sans rien pouvoir rien voir eux-mêmes, étudiés un à un comme les spécimens d'une espèce étrange et vaguement répugnante… La tête de l'homme pivote finalement vers Mello. Ne bouge plus. Le silence est si total que l'on peut séparer et entendre distinctement chaque respiration. Il y a une drôle de brillance au niveau des yeux du type, sûrement celle de verres de lunettes…

Un reflet orangé.

Mello a le cœur qui tape, soudain.

C'est impossible…

L'homme sort lentement quelque chose de sa poche. Tous se figent, ou attrapent leurs armes. Mais c'est une feuille de papier et un stylo qu'il extirpe de son manteau. La tension se relâche. Un tout petit peu. Le visiteur coche quelque chose sur le document, consciencieusement. Puis, d'un geste rapide, il lance un petit objet à travers la pièce, en direction de Mello. Celui-ci l'attrape de justesse, le souffle bizarrement court. Puis il ouvre la paume, contemplant avec incrédulité la gemme couleur grenat qui luit comme une goutte de sang sur la pâleur de sa main.

La perle manquante de son chapelet.

L'adrénaline rugit dans ses veines et lui monte à la tête.

Un souvenir…

Un visage…

Un nom…

Et sa voix. Rauque, magnifique, envoûtante, familière malgré toutes ses années et le fait qu'elle ait mué. D'une beauté presque irréelle…

« -- J'avais promis, Mello. Toujours avec toi. Je tiens mes engagements. »

Matt émerge de l'ombre.

Enfin.

**

* * *

**

Extrait des partitions de Mail Jeevas :

*******

**Juste un seul de tes regards**

_**J'aurais pu contrôler la mer**_

_**Conquérir ciel et terres**_

_**J'aurais pu tout avoir**_

_**Sauf ce que je voulais**_

_**Juste un seul de tes regards**_

_*****_

_**Quel sens a ma vie désormais**_

_**Maintenant que tu n'es plus là**_

_**Tristesse, nostalgie, désespoir et regrets**_

_**Voilà mon lot et mon pain quotidien **_

_*****_

_**Mon nom dans ta bouche comme un affront**_

_**Ou comme le plus beau des mots doux**_

_**Gifles, bagarres, insultes et jurons**_

_**Prières du soir, promesse et amour fou**_

_*****_

_**J'aurais pu contrôler la mer**_

_**Conquérir ciel et terres**_

_**J'aurais pu tout avoir**_

_**Sauf ce que je désirais**_

_**Juste un seul de tes regards**_

_*****_

_**Enfant et vieillard, trop jeune, trop vieux**_

_**Tu fais le fort, l'arrogant et tu joues à Dieu**_

_**Je marche derrière toi en te couvant des yeux**_

_**Et décryptant les règles de ton drôle de jeu**_

_*****_

_**Pour un regard de toi, je mentirais**_

_**Pour un sourire de toi, je tuerais**_

_**Pour un baiser de toi, je mourrais **_

_**Pour une caresse de toi, je me damnerais…**_

_*****_

_**J'aurais pu contrôler la mer**_

_**Conquérir ciel et terres**_

_**J'aurais pu tout avoir**_

_**Sauf ce que je suppliais**_

_**Juste un seul de tes regards**_

_*****_

_**Attaché, menotté, je suis pieds et poings liés**_

_**Te vénère et t'admire, mais ne cherche à m'échapper**_

_**Tu pourrais m'humilier, me frapper, me tuer**_

_**Jamais, jamais, je n'arrêterais de t'aimer.**_

_*****_

_**Mello-fureur, Mello-jaloux, Mello-princesse**_

_**Mello-fleuri, Mello enfant, Mello-tendresse**_

_**Mello-joyeux, Mello-voleur, Mello tout las**_

_**Mello-amour, Mello-rêvé, Mello m'embrasse...**_

_*****_

_**J'aurais pu contrôler la mer**_

_**Conquérir ciel et terres**_

_**J'aurais pu tout avoir**_

_**Mais j'ai renoncé à tout lorsque, un soir**_

_**J'ai enfin senti sur moi**_

_**La douce brûlure de ton regard…**_

_*****_

_Mail Jeevas_

_Avril 2011_

_

* * *

_

**Los Angeles**

_**14 Mai 2011**_

Il a changé.

C'est la pensée qui traverse au même instant les esprits de Matt et de Mello, provoquant simultanément chez les deux jeunes hommes un grand frisson et un coup au cœur. Pas forcément désagréable, le coup au cœur. Juste surprenant.

_Plus mûr, plus âgé._

C'est l'avis de Mello, dont le regard affamé glisse de la carrure davantage solide et adulte de Matt à ses cheveux roux moins emmêlés, plus courts et foncés qu'autrefois. Maintenant ils tirent sur l'aubrun, gardant toutefois ces nuances rouge vif qui les font flamboyer au soleil les jours de beau temps. Le chétif Mattie a prit des muscles et de l'assurance, il se tient bien droit et non plus voûté dans l'ombre en craignant les regards, comme un chien attendant derrière son maître. Seuls ses yeux n'ont pas changé, des yeux vert prairie aux reflets émeraude à l'intensité presque douloureuse. A l'intensité véritablement douloureuse. Des yeux qui le fixent inlassablement, le réapprenant après une trop longue absence, le caressant du regard…

Des yeux qui le dévorent.

Il sent un frémissement qui parcourt son échine devant ces pupilles insatiables qui le contemplent comme la huitième merveille du monde. Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas scruté comme ça… Avec amour, avec tendresse, sans aucun éclat de lubricité ou de haine. Avec tristesse, aussi.

_Oh Matt… Je suis désolé…_

Un silence de mort est tombé dans la pièce, chacun retient son souffle. Entre Matt et Mello, c'est plus qu'un contact, qu'un échange, c'est un véritable courant électrique qui grésille, les relie et les isole du monde, la force de sentiments plus forts que le temps, que la haine ou que la mort, une attache et une fidélité éternelle…

_Beau._

C'est le second qualificatif qui traverse l'esprit de Mello, faisant encore accélérer la chamade de son cœur. _Très beau_. Un trouble insidieux glisse dans ses veines et répand en lui un opium d'une douce chaleur. Il tressaille en en prenant conscience, le repousse de toutes ses forces derrière sa barricade d'une dureté impitoyable. Il ne peut pas se permettre de ressentir… _Ça._ Ce… Genre de sentiment ne pourrait le conduire qu'à sa perte.

Ne pourrait le conduire qu'à perdre le jeu.

_Séduisant._

Ça, c'est l'opinion de Matt en détaillant le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds assis sur le dossier du canapé. Et le mot est faible. Sexy. Magnifique. Beau à en mourir. Il a toujours trouvé Mello attirant, avec cette grâce androgyne qui donnait à ses gestes et à sa démarche une élégance rare. Mais là, Mihael a grandi. Des muscles ombrent ses bras et l'étoffent, les traits de son visage ont perdu leur aspect juvénile. Et les vêtements presque indécents qui moulent son corps svelte ne sont pas faits pour en détourner l'attention…

_Dangereux._

Dangereux parce qu'il a un regard de fauve, de prédateur, dur comme le silex, le regard de quelqu'un qui a vu et fait trop de choses et qui s'est perdu dans le sang et les vices. Dangereux parce que, malgré qu'il ait tenté de se préparer à cette rencontre, il se sent paralysé, emprisonné par ces pupilles magnétiques posées sur lui comme des rayons X, et dont il a l'impression qu'elles le fouillent et peuvent lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de se libérer de leur emprise.

« -- Vous vous connaissez ? »

L'interrogation brise immédiatement la magie de la scène, les mafieux s'ébrouent et se retournent vers Adriano qui tente de deviner le lien qui unit les deux jeunes hommes, certainement dans le but de trouver une faille dans l'armure imprenable de son ennemi. Mello lui adresse un sifflement furieux, le regard de Matt se durcit. Cet idiot leur a volé leurs retrouvailles, ce moment féerique qu'ils attendaient depuis trois ans et auquel ils n'avaient cessé de rêver, tout ça avec une remarque d'une stupidité ahurissante.

« -- Oui. »

C'est Matt qui lui a répondu, avec un flegme et une nonchalance qui apaise considérablement la tension croissante de la pièce. Matt avait toujours eu un don pour ça, songe Mello. Détendre, calmer, faire se sentir bien… Le rouquin attrape de chaque main une de ses lourdes valises, demandant avec toujours autant d'indifférence :

« -- Je peux m'installer où ? »

Silence gêné. La planque est un immeuble désaffecté de Los Angeles, pas le grand luxe en somme. Donc bien sûr, les bandits ont pris toutes les places les plus confortables, chacun pour soi.

« _-- _Il y a une pièce libre juste à côté de la chambre de Mello ! Marmonne l'un des mafieux. Avec un matelas et quelques meubles…

_-- _Ça me va ! Répond tranquillement Matt. Il y des prises électriques ?

_-- _Ouais…

_-- _Impec. J'ai des cartons pour vous, ajoute-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers le palier. La « livraison ». Faudra les monter. »

Certains yeux se font empreints de convoitise à la mention de la drogue, Mello se contente de froncer le nez. Matt se tourne vers lui.

« -- Tu me montres ma « chambre » ?

_-- _Il en sera ravi ! Ricane Adriano en allumant une cigarette. N'est-ce pas, Mello ? »

Visiblement, il a perçu les prunelles pleines d'adoration que le rouquin porte sur Mihael. Celui-ci montre des dents comme un fauve, Matt se fige et pince les lèvres.

« -- Tu devrais faire gaffe avec la clope ! Lâche-t-il d'un ton soudain glacial. Tu pourrais choper un cancer du poumon. »

Sur cette menace à peine voilée qui jette un froid dans la pièce, Matt se détourne et soulève ses bagages. Mello descend de son dossier et l'accompagne pour lui montrer le chemin, retenant à peine un petit ricanement satisfait d'avoir vu Adriano se faire moucher et surtout d'avoir constaté que Mattie est bien resté un chien fidèle… Toutefois, le regard que son ami lui jette en sortant de la pièce fait se loger une boule d'appréhension dans sa gorge. Un regard distant, austère.

Etranger.

Ils marchent sans bruit dans les couloirs sombres et froids, côte à côte, d'un même pas preste. Sans parler. Sans se regarder. Mello ouvre la porte de son domaine à Matt, puis s'adosse au chambranle en croisant les bras. Le rouquin pose sa charge et déballe quelques affaires en silence, comme il le fait toujours pour s'approprier un endroit inconnu. Vêtements jetés en vrac sur le matelas, console de jeux vidéos branchée, guitares soigneusement allongées sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il n'y a plus rien à ranger, il ne peut plus ignorer Mello plus longtemps. Il prend donc une grande inspiration, se retourne.

Ils sont dressés face à face.

L'un contre l'autre.

Attendant que l'un d'eux jette la première pierre ou, au contraire, le premier mot d'amour.

« -- Tu as changé »

Ils ont parlé en même temps, se lançant instinctivement à la figure la première pensée qui leur est venue en se retrouvant. Ils s'interrompent, surpris, puis sourient nerveusement. La même longueur d'onde…

« -- En bien ou en mal ? Demande Mello avec un drôle de rire de gorge.

-- Ben déjà, tu ressemble moins à une fillette maigrichonne… Réplique Matt.

-- Sympa…

-- Parce que tu crois que c'était sympa de me laisser seul dans ce putain d'orphelinat, sans un mot ? »

Ça y est. C'est parti.

« -- Matt… Ecoute, je…

--Je veux pas de tes excuses, Keehl. »

Les prunelles de Mello s'assombrissent.

« -- Qui t'a dit que je voulais te faire des excuses, sale geek ?

-- C'est vrai, qui pourrait croire une chose aussi incroyable ? Mello qui pense à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa petite personne, ça aurait relevé du miracle…

-- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, ma petite personne ? S'énerve Mello en haussant le ton.

-- Une insulte ou une grossièreté, probablement ! S'esclaffe Matt. Tu ne sais faire que ça : injurier, manipuler et jeter les autres comme des vieilles chaussettes quand tu n'en as plus besoin !

-- C'est vrai que la comparaison avec une vieille chaussette te convient parfaitement, insinue Mello d'une voix doucereuse.

-- Répète. Répète un peu, pour voir. »

Matt a prit son ton le plus mielleux et a enlevé ses goggles, ce qui n'est jamais très bon signe. Ses yeux verts vrillent ceux de Mello, emplis à la fois de haine et de tout l'amour du monde, mélange douloureux qui fait s'entrechoquer dans sa tête des milliers de pensées contradictoires.

« -- Tu es sourd en plus d'être bigleux ? » Siffle Mello en crispant les poings.

_Non. Juste maso et cancéreux._ C'est ce que meurt d'envie de lui rétorquer Matt, mais il s'abstient. Plutôt crever qu'admettre que Mello avait raison de le mettre en garde contre la maladie. Et surtout reconnaitre qu'en fait, il jubile intérieurement de se disputer avec lui, parce qu'au moins cela lui prouve qu'il est bel et bien là, à côté de lui, toujours avec son sale caractère et ses manies de fillette meurtrière.

« -- C'est juste fatiguant d'entendre toujours le même disque. Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination, Keehl. Near et Kira ne risquent pas grand-chose avec _ça_ en face d'eux… »

Paf ! La gifle claque violemment sur la joue de Matt, la paume bien à plat de Mello laissant une trace rouge vif sur l'épiderme laiteux du rouquin. Le silence revient, assourdissant, la tension devient insupportable. Matt finit par le rompre, de sa voix enrouée autant que de ses yeux écarquillés de douleur, avec un mot, un seul qu'il murmure doucement…

« -- Salaud. »

Le corps de Mihael se crispe tout entier en entendant cela, sentant que bien malgré lui, les larmes ne sont pas loin de déborder. Bien sûr, on l'a déjà traité de ce nom infâme… Mais ceux qui le prononçaient étaient habituellement des hommes qui perdaient face à lui, comprenant quelques secondes avant leur mise à mort que Mello était le plus fort. Là, c'est Matt.

_Son meilleur ami._

Bordel. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, déjà ? Ah oui. Son putain d'orgueil. Sa fierté à la con qui l'avait retenu de parler à Matt de sa décision de quitter la Wammy's House, de peur de ne plus avoir la force de s'en aller. Tout était de sa faute. Et Mello le savait. C'était ça le pire, _il le savait_.

Et il n'avait pas la force de changer les choses.

Ils restent face à face encore un long moment, Mello qui halète comme si c'était lui qui avait reçu la claque, Matt qui le fixe tristement, une main sur la joue. Finalement, c'est le rouquin qui rompt le silence.

« -- On n'a plus rien à se dire, pas vrai ? »

Mello doit se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Hurler que non, il a besoin de lui, qu'il a tellement de choses à lui dire en fait, combien ces années ont été dures à supporter, combien il lui a manqué au point d'en ressentir une douleur quasiment physique… Hurler qu'il n'y avait pas une heure, il rêvait de retrouver sa chaleur, sa tendresse et ses baisers… Mais Mihael est trop fier.

Quel connard d'orgueil, quand même.

« -- Non. Plus rien à se dire. »

Serrement de cœur, à l'unisson. Leur amitié est morte, et ce n'est même pas pour la remplacer par autre chose, ce sentiment à la fois tellement plus fort et plus volatile que Mello n'ose pas nommer, ni même accepter. Elle est morte et leur laisse un trou béant à la place du cœur, une plaie hideuse qui n'a pas fini de les faire souffrir.

« -- Tu vas t'en aller ? Demande Mello d'une voix morne et sourde.

-- Non. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller, celui-là en vaut bien un autre. J'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à chercher. Et puis, si j'ai trouvé celui-ci, c'est grâce aux efforts de plusieurs personnes très chères. Je m'en voudrais de partir déjà alors qu'elles ont mis leurs carrières et leurs vies en danger pour m'aider. »

_Plusieurs personnes très chères._ L'appellation redouble l'envie de pleurer de Mihael. Bêtement, il s'était figuré que… Que quoi, au juste ? Que Matt n'avait pas eu de vie pendant ces trois dernières années, ne pensant qu'à lui, ne vivant que pour lui ?

Oui. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait espéré.

« -- L'une d'elles te fait dire de faire gaffe, lui annonce Matt avec un vague sourire. Elle menace de t'écraser en voiture si tu… Ne te comportes pas bien. »

Il avait failli dire « Si tu me fais du mal ». Ce qui avait bien sûr été le cas, et pas plus tard qu'il y avait quelques instants. Kimberley en aurait sûrement pété un câble…

« -- Plus rien à se dire, chuchote Matt en baissant les yeux pour ne pas que Mello ne voit les larmes qui y brillent. Alors pourquoi tu restes ?

-- T… Tu m'avais promis ! Balbutie Mello. Que tu resterais avec moi… Que tu ne m'en voudrais pas pour la vie ! »

Sa phrase s'achève dans un cri de détresse. Matt reprend un peu d'espoir, un tout petit peu : il vient d'apercevoir dans le regard si impitoyable de Mello l'ombre imperceptible de l'enfant qu'il avait été il y a somme toute si peu de temps...

« -- Tu m'en voudrais tant que ça de ne pas respecter mon serment ? Chuchote-t-il, tâchant de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions. C'était un truc de gosse, Mello… Toi et moi savons bien maintenant que c'était idéaliste… Les choses changent, les gens aussi… »

Il ne pense pas un seul de ces mots, et Mello le sait. Il sait qu'il le teste, vérifiant qu'il est sincère et ne joue pas avec lui une fois de plus.

« -- Une promesse est une promesse, non ? Lui répond-il donc en serrant les dents. Je me fiche que tu l'ais faite quand on était mômes. Tu dois la tenir quand même. »

Cette fois, le silence qui tombe entre eux est plein de joie. Lentement, Matt ouvre ses bras en direction de son ami. Celui-ci a un instant d'hésitation, moment infini au bord de la falaise… Puis il s'avance à pas mesurés, pour ne pas avoir l'air de se jeter sur lui et l'enlace avec précautions, passant ses mains autour de sa taille. Celles de Matt se posent précieusement dans son dos, son menton retrouve sa place sur le sommet du crâne du blondinet qui appuie son front contre son épaule –Matt est à présent plus grand que lui-, savourant cette odeur familière, cette douceur réconfortante au milieu de tant de souffrances.

« -- Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré… Murmure Mello en se laissant complètement aller contre lui, cherchant son soutien, la seule chose qui puisse l'aider à ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

-- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ? » Soupire Matt dans ses cheveux, entre le rire et les larmes.

Ils sont bien contents de s'être retrouvés.

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**21 Mai 2011**_

_Quel con. Mais putain, quel con._

Le jeune homme fend la foule en jouant des coudes, essoufflé, ébranlé. Derrière lui, il peut entendre les cris de douleur des gens dont il écrase les pieds, et surtout la marche rapide et claquante des bottines à talons de Mello. Il se retourne brièvement, aperçoit le reflet blond tellement reconnaissable sous les lumières colorées de la boite de nuit. Il le suit de près. Matt accélère encore.

_Fais demi-tour, Mattie. Demi-tour, et que ça saute ! Tu as conscience que tu es en train de tout foirer, là ?_

Oui. Il en a parfaitement conscience et ça lui fait mal, ça lui creuse un trou dans le cœur et dans l'âme, fait de regrets et de désir refoulé. Mais il ne veut pas, il ne veut plus que Mello se serve de lui. Même pour _ça_. Surtout pour _ça_. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, d'accord, il se jetterait du haut du building pour peu qu'il lui en donne l'ordre… Mais _ça_, il ne peut pas. C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas _envie_. C'est juste l'idée que Mello le considère comme une simple _expérience_ qui le dégoute. Qui le révulse.

_Comment j'en suis arrivé à le fuir, putain ?_

C'est vraiment ironique.

Ironique parce qu'il n'a pas envie de détaler. Ironique, parce qu'il ne désire qu'une chose, c'est faire demi-tour et reprendre là où ils en étaient. Dans tous les sens du terme.

_Le monde est devenu fou. Et je suis fou aussi._

Oui. Complètement fou. Fou amoureux. C'est tellement cliché…

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?

Il se souvient du début de la soirée. Calme, pourtant. Qui aurait cru à une telle… Avalanche ? D'émotions, de sensations, de catastrophes ? Putain, personne n'aurait pu envisager ça et surtout pas lui. Il avait joué aux jeux vidéo, assis par terre au pied du canapé en compagnie de Mello. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mihael avait enfin daigné descendre du dossier de son canapé, s'asseyant à peu près normalement sur les coussins, croquant de temps à autre dans son chocolat en regardant la partie de son ami. Enfin, « assis normalement ». Si on ne prêtait pas attention à ses jambes gainées de cuir qui, en plein milieu du jeu, avaient décidé on ne savait trop pourquoi de venir se reposer sur les épaules de Matt. Celui-ci s'était figé devant ce contact incongru et inhabituel, loupant un virage dans un crissement de pneus de la voiture virtuelle.

_Bordel. _

_Saleté de tantouze. _

Il avait continué sa foutue course quand même, crispé au possible, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que… Quoi ? Le ciel lui tombe sur la tête ? Pourtant, Mihael respirait calmement et régulièrement derrière lui, l'air naturel. Cet enfoiré. A croire que la situation était _normale_. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il se faisait juste des idées… Peut-être ce geste qu'il venait d'accomplir n'avait-il pas la même signification pour Mello que pour Matt… Peut-être qu'il avait juste envie de se rapprocher de lui, au sens _innocent_ du terme. Oui. Peut-être.

Ou peut-être pas.

Après tout, ces derniers jours, chacun avait fait extrêmement attention à ne pas élever la voix, à ne pas provoquer de dispute. Ils venaient juste de se retrouver, avaient sauvé leur amitié de justesse. Et ils ne s'étaient pas tout dit. Une tension malsaine alourdissait parfois l'atmosphère entre eux, mais ils n'osaient pas se poser et essayer d'en parler. Aucun des deux n'était prêt pour étaler ses souffrances, ses attentes par rapport à l'autre ou ses sentiments, peut-être parce qu'ils ne les comprenaient pas bien eux-mêmes. Cela engendrerait forcément une dispute, des cris, des coups sans doute même. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils n'avaient plus onze ans. Ils en avaient presque vingt, de l'expérience dans les bagarres et des pistolets à portée de main. Ils craignaient que tout s'achève dans un bain de sang, et comptaient sur un de ces moments de complicité enfantine qui survenaient autrefois entre eux pour régler leurs différents de manière pacifique.

Le problème, c'est que celui-ci se faisait attendre.

Attendre…

Quand on a déjà trois ans d'attente dans les pattes, c'est plutôt dur de patienter. En plus avec ce connard d'Adriano qui veillait en coulisses, sournois et méprisable, faisant exprès d'attiser les braises de leur colère par des piques bien placées sur leur relation fusionnelle. Lorsqu'il arrivait dans la même pièce qu'eux, Mello attrapait son pistolet et se rapprochait sensiblement de Matt, qui se montrait soudain bien moins attentif à ses jeux vidéo, traitant intérieurement l'italien de salaud sans discontinuer. Voire d'autres mots doux tout aussi affectueux, piqués tout droit dans le riche répertoire de Kimberley.

Attendre…

Une semaine comme ça et tous deux avaient déjà les nerfs en pelote. Ils ne savaient pas quand l'orage allait craquer. Une chose était sûre : plus ils attendaient, plus l'explosion serait terrible. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de la retarder. De la retarder. De la retarder encore.

Ça en devenait insoutenable.

Et puis ce soir là, Mihael avait passé ses jambes autour de ses épaules. Pourquoi ? Une pulsion ? Un… Désir ? Matt l'ignorait. De toute manière, il savait qu'il ne devait pas espérer une quelconque réalisation de ses fantasmes. Il se rendrait juste malheureux tout seul. Du moins le pensait-il. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que son hypothèse était exacte. Oui, _exacte_. Que Mello était tout simplement curieux de goûter enfin à cet aspect de sa liberté sans limites, ces plaisirs qu'il entendait évoquer depuis si longtemps sans jamais avoir le temps ou l'opportunité de les ressentir. Or, voilà qu'il avait près de lui quelqu'un qui lui était tout dévoué, prêt à n'importe quelle folie pour lui plaire. Quitte à se donner, à se livrer à quelqu'un, quel meilleur choix avait-il que son meilleur ami, chien fidèle et si évidemment amoureux ? Bien entendu, Mello s'efforçait autant que possible de ne penser qu'à l'aspect _physique_ de la chose. Une histoire de baise, ça n'engage à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si on met les choses au clair avant. Alors que s'il se laissait envahir par ce sentiment étrange et brûlant, plus fort que le désir, qu'il sentait prêt de rompre la digue de son inhumanité… Cela ne pourrait entraîner que des complications, le détourner du _jeu_. Une histoire de sexe donc, et ça serait tout. Il était sûr que Matt ne dirait pas non.

Même si, au fond de lui, subsistait une incisive pointe de regret à l'idée de cet acte sans… Sans amour…

Oui, sans _amour_.

_Connard d'orgueil._

Ce soir là, la partie avait tourné court. Mello avait grommelé quelque chose sur l'addiction aux jeux vidéo, Matt avait éteint la console pour ne pas le contrarier. Puis Mihael avait proposé cette chose étrange dans sa bouche, quoique Matt fût habitué à s'attendre à tout avec lui…

« -- Et si on allait danser ? »

Danser… Comme tous les ados de leur âge, comme s'ils n'étaient pas engagés dans une lutte mortellement dangereuse, comme si leur amitié n'avait pas subi cette terrible déchirure. Juste aller danser tous les deux dans une quelconque boite de nuit de la cité des anges…

Matt avait dit oui.

Premièrement, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas refuser quelque chose à Mihael, surtout dans de telles conditions de tension. Deuxièmement parce qu'il avait envie de se changer les idées, de respirer un autre air et voir d'autres visages que ceux, patibulaires, des mafiosi ou de la face sournoise d'Adriano. Même les geeks aiment parfois sortir de leur tanière. Et troisièmement… C'était peut-être bête, mais… Il avait envie de voir Mello danser. De contempler Mihael sans son masque de dureté, se laissant aller à la faveur de la nuit, de la foule et de la musique. Il dégageait une telle sensualité rien que quand il marchait, alors en se mouvant au rythme des notes… Oui, il était très curieux de voir cela.

Il en oubliait que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Il était passé faire un tour dans sa « chambre », peut-être complètement délabrée mais qui était devenue pour lui un véritable havre de paix. Même Mello n'osait pas y entrer, c'est dire… La pièce était le lieu des souvenirs éphémères aux jolies couleurs pastel, ceux des délires de la Wammy's House, du trio de Nathan, Emily et Kimberley, et même parfois, lorsqu'il parvenait à se concentrer suffisamment, des visages rassurants d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et d'un homme qui lui fredonnait une berceuse… Ce soir, toutefois, ce n'était plus le temps de se remémorer des souvenirs, mais de s'en fabriquer. Il avait tiré de son fatras de vêtements un t-shirt doté de ses chères rayures et un jean élimé, ainsi que ses goggles. Matt détestait tergiverser cent sept ans sur des choses aussi futiles que sa mise. Mello, lui, n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer, se contentant d'enfiler un blouson de cuir par dessus son éternel ensemble et de lui tendre un des deux casques qu'il tenait sous le bras.

« -- Tu as une moto, Mello ?

-- Ouais. Surpris ?

-- Non, avait-il répondu laconiquement en montant derrière lui sur l'impressionnant engin noir. On va où ?

-- Au _Thunder_*. C'est miteux, mais ils passent de la bonne musique. »

Sur ce il avait fait vrombir le moteur, que Matt avait supposé très puissant. Le geek avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille, avec précautions tout d'abord, puis s'était cramponné à lui lorsqu'ils avaient pris de la vitesse. Cette balade en moto avait été une expérience qu'il avait beaucoup appréciée, bien qu'il ait tremblé de tomber pendant tout le trajet. Voir chaque côté de la route défiler de plus en plus vite, trainées de lumières et de sons, appuyé contre le dos de Mello qui négociait chaque virage avec une souplesse et une technique impressionnante… Oui, il avait aimé.

C'était après que ça c'était gâté.

Le _Thunder_ était en effet pitoyable, bâtiment gris et sans charme coincé entre deux immeubles, et dont s'échappaient les pulsations assourdissantes de la sono.

« -- Je n'aimerais pas être leur voisin ! Avait marmonné Matt en ôtant son casque, ébouriffant sans le faire exprès ses cheveux roux.

-- Tant que je ne suis pas le leur, je m'en fiche un peu ! Avait rit Mello. Fait gaffe, avait-il repris en passant la main sur le crâne de son ami. Ta tête ressemble à un nid d'oiseaux. »

Le cœur de Matt avait raté un battement alors que les doigts de Mihael s'étaient glissés dans sa tignasse aubrune puis, le plus naturellement du monde, avaient saisi les siens pour l'entraîner dans la boîte de nuit. Un souvenir lointain mais impérissable s'était alors superposé au présent devant les rétines de Matt, le Mello-enfant qui le prenait par la main pour aller jouer dehors, juste après s'être décrété son meilleur ami. C'était tout de même un drôle de bal, avec punks et junkies comme invités d'honneurs, auquel l'invitait aujourd'hui sa Cendrillon, avait-il songé. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il avait bien ramassé une basket défraîchie en lieu de soulier de vair, sans que cela n'enlève rien à la magie de leur duo… Et surtout à la beauté de la princesse.

Pour un peu, on aurait presque pu les prendre pour deux ados tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, à les voir glousser comme des mômes et se ruer sur la piste de danse comme si leur vie en dépendait. Mais voilà : ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, mais Mail Jeevas et Mihael Keehl, deux génies perdus dans un torrent de sentiments confus et le bouillonnement d'une remarquable intelligence. Ajoutez à cela un chouïa d'alcool et de musique, le cocktail allait malheureusement très vite devenir… Explosif.

« -- Il n'y a personne en train de danser ! Avait soupiré Matt, un peu mal à l'aise en voyant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, les premières personnes de la soirée à s'aventurer sur la piste. (D'ailleurs, même le responsable des enceintes avait nettement baissé le son.)

-- On s'en fiche ! Avait rétorqué Mello. Et puis, avait-il susurré dans le creux de son oreille alors que le DJ désespéré les encourageait du regard, on va mettre de l'ambiance ! PLUS FORT LA MUSIQUE ! » Avait-il beuglé en s'élançant sur le tempo syncopé.

Matt en était resté bouche bée. Et à vrai dire, la foule aussi. Mello qui dansait, c'était… Plus incroyable encore que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Indescriptible. Et surtout licencieux. Les yeux fermés comme lui lorsque lui chantait, semblant à la fois désarticulé et extrêmement gracieux, comme si les notes le forçaient à bouger et l'emportaient littéralement, menaçant de lui déboiter les os s'il résistait. Et les hanches qui ondulent sous le pantalon de cuir, les poignets qui tournent presque indépendamment des bras, la tête qui penche en avant, en arrière, les œillades lancées entre les cils qui languissent et électrisent…

« -- LA MUSIQUE ! Avait-il de nouveau crié alors que la rumeur admirative de la foule couvrait quasiment cette dernière. PLUS FOOORT ! »

Matt avait frissonné de la tête aux pieds, tant ce hurlement lui avait semblé proche de l'extase, d'un cri de délivrance. Les autres avaient fait comme lui, parcourue de tremblements comme si Keehl avait donné le départ d'une gigantesque holà. Mello avait toujours su charmer, même dans les rares occasions où il ne s'assurait pas de son pouvoir de séduction sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Les femmes, les hommes, les foules, tous succombaient et tombaient à ses pieds... Mais ce soir, ni les uns ni les autres n'accaparaient son attention.

Ce soir, le seul qui comptait, c'était Matt.

« -- VIENS ! » L'avait-il appelé en tendant une main vers lui, criant pour couvrir le volume que l'on avait poussé à fond. Et, de nouveau, Matt s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour garder les pieds sur terre, tant ce simple mot prenait dans la bouche de Mello une dimension tellement, oh oui, tellement_ érotique_…

Il l'avait rejoint en tâchant d'ignorer les regards posés sur leur drôle de couple, espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop ridicule à côté de Mello. Celui-ci souriait toutefois d'un air approbateur, ses cheveux virevoltant au rythme soudain frénétique du CD.

« -- Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, pour un geek qui ne décolle pas de sa console ! Avait-il plaisanté alors que d'autres danseurs venaient peu à peu sur la piste, enhardis par l'arrivée du gothique.

-- Merci ! Toi non plus, gamine ! » Avait-il répliqué en prenant un peu plus d'assurance.

Mello avait rit, un si joli rire qu'il avait senti la tête lui tourner, abandonnant lui aussi tout complexe et toute prudence. Il s'était laissé emporter par cette vague de gens et de musique, dansant à en perdre le souffle et à n'en plus sentir ni ses bras ni ses jambes. Un moment était arrivé où, sans doute un peu étourdi et grisé par la proximité de Mello, il s'était mis à chanter presque sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix puissante lui attirant des chuchotements d'admiration.

« -- Dis-moi, tu as du succès, ce soir ! Avait commenté Mello d'un ton badin (ou du moins pas trop acide) lorsque, hors d'haleine, ils étaient allés se désaltérer au bar.

-- C'est toi la vedette, Mello ! L'avait-il rassuré en prenant une gorgée de coca glacé. Tu as vu le nombre de gens qui se retournent sur toi ?

-- Tu ne prends pas d'alcool ? Avait demandé le blondinet, les joues un peu rosies par le compliment.

-- Non. Pas envie. »

_Pas envie d'un cancer du foie en plus d'une tumeur au poumon._

« -- Comme tu veux ! Avait décrété Mello en haussant les épaules. Pour moi, ça sera vodka orange.

-- Tu vas finir ivre, Mello ! S'était-il inquiété en voyant son ami avaler cul sec son troisième verre d'affilée.

-- Et ? Peut-être que j'en ai envie… » Lui avait-il confié, ses yeux brillant d'une drôle de lueur derrière ses paupières mi-closes.

Matt avait frissonné, son cœur loupé un battement. Bordel, il passait vraiment son temps à grelotter depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Mihael ! À croire qu'il avait pris froid… Ou alors c'était à cause du coca ? Il l'avait reposé, puis entraîné Mello pour danser, espérant ainsi le détourner de son verre.

Sa plus grande erreur.

Il avait poussé un juron en reconnaissant un slow puis engagé un virage à 90 degrés, le rouge aux joues. Malheureusement, Mello ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille.

« -- J'aime bien cet air… Avait-il murmuré dans le cou de Matt en l'attirant vers lui. Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ? »

Oh, l'enfoiré. La tantouze. Et lui, là, stupide geek incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout quand il prenait cet air aguicheur qui lui donnait envie de… De…

_Bordel, Mattie, qu'est-ce que tu peux être __**faible**__ !_

Un slow, donc. Avec Mello. Avec ses mains autour de sa taille, ses hanches trop minces qui se heurtaient aux siennes en sursauts saccadés, sa chaleur tout contre lui, sa respiration aux effluves de chocolat et de vodka contre sa bouche… C'était l'enfer. Et le paradis. Ouais. Mais essentiellement l'enfer. Et Mello était à n'en pas douter un démon tentateur, celui de la luxure et de la débauche…

« -- Tu es rouge coquelicot ! S'était amusé le « démon » dans un souffle, sa joue si douce frôlant parfois la sienne en une merveilleuse torture. Ça te va bien. »

Gargouillis inintelligible de la part de Matt. Sourire sur les lèvres de son… Ami ? Copain ? Maître ? Propriétaire ? Il ne savait plus trop… Puis la **phrase**. Cette phrase qui avait marqué le début de la fin, Mello la lui chuchotant d'un ton précipité en s'accrochant à son cou, sa voix tremblant légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool, de la peur et du désir… La phrase qui avait figé le temps.

« -- J'ai envie de toi… »

_Oh, bordel de merde._

Et Mello l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé pour oublier sa honte, montrer son envie et le convaincre, il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, rien d'autre à dire et, surtout, rien à perdre. Matt lui avait répondu avec toute la fougue dont il était capable, faisant quasiment décoller Mihael du sol en le serrant contre lui, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, à s'étouffer, à en mourir de bonheur et de plaisir, l'enlaçant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait pour le faire rentrer dans son cœur, dans son corps, pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un… Une étreinte rendue douloureuse par tous les sentiments qui y transparaissaient et la vigueur avec laquelle il le tenait contre lui, front contre front, pommettes qui se giflent, nez qui se cognent, bouches fondues en une seule, mentons qui se frappent, épaules qui s'entrechoquent, cœurs qui battent à l'unisson, ventres qui frémissent ensemble, bassins soudés l'un à l'autre, jambes qui s'enroulent comme du lierre et les avaient fait trébucher parfois.

Ça avait fait mal à Matt, ça avait fait mal à Mello, ça les avait fait souffrir tous les deux, physiquement et mentalement, le prix à payer sans doute pour cette passion interdite. Souffrance de Matt parce que les os pointus de Mello lui rentraient dans la peau et qu'il reniait son amour pour un besoin physique, souffrance de Mello parce que Matt l'étranglait presque tant il le serrait fort ; et qu'il aspirait à aimer Mail, qu'il **aimait** Mail tout en se l'interdisant formellement.

Mihael s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le bar, ne sachant plus vraiment si ses gémissements ininterrompus étaient faits de douleur ou de plaisir, perdu dans un monde brûlant où il n'existait plus que Matt, sa bouche, son corps, ses mains… Matt qui continuait à l'embrasser avec une ardeur sans cesse renouvelée, sentant même au bout d'un moment le fer du sang se mêler sur sa langue, sur _leurs_ _langues_, au sucre du chocolat et à l'ambre de l'alcool. Et Mail se foutait de tout à présent, des regards entre dégoût et envie des danseurs qu'il apercevait par flashs lorsqu'il rouvrait les yeux à la musique qui passait en ce moment, plus rien n'importait que Mello, _son_ _Mello_, son soleil, le centre de sa vie sans lequel il n'existerait pas et ses doigts agiles qui, glissant sous son t-shirt, redessinaient les creux de son ventre en descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas…

Explosion soudaine des sens lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé cet endroit si intime et sensible au centre du désir, le caressant doucement.

Hurlement rauque de Matt, à peine couvert par la musique, halètements, gémissements et supplications qui s'étaient perdues dans celles de Mello…

Puis le réveil.

En forme de douche glacée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait arraché à cette transe enfiévrée puis poussé à se séparer de Mello et à courir dans la foule, complètement débraillé et le pantalon déboutonné. Sans doute cette imperceptible fissure dans la voix de Mihael, d'habitude toujours si sûr de lui, fissure d'appréhension, de doute et peut-être même de regret et d'excuse.

Parce que, encore un fois, il ne faisait que se servir de lui. Et encore, même pas de son amour ou de sa fidélité, non, de _son corps_.

Comme un objet.

Et puis, quel amour y avait-il dans ses paroles : « J'ai envie de toi. » ? Aucun. Du désir, tout au plus…

Matt avait eu envie de vomir. Et il avait couru, la bouche encore incendiée de ses baisers, le corps chaud de son contact et le cœur en déroute d'avoir senti le sien battre ainsi contre sa poitrine, si vite qu'il avait cru un instant que c'était d'un amour réciproque…

_Quel imbécile._

Matt court.

Dehors. Enfin.

Matt inspire l'air frais de la nuit à grandes bouffées précipitées, comme s'il avait manqué se noyer. Se noyer dans un baiser. Se noyer dans une caresse. Se noyer en Mihael… Il se gifle. Il se gifle littéralement, d'une grande claque sur la même joue que Mello a frappé il y a une semaine. Une gifle pour se sortir de son délire et, surtout, pour se punir d'avoir pu croire un seul instant qu'il représentait quelque chose à ses yeux…

On n'abandonne pas ainsi quelqu'un qu'on aime.

On ne se sert pas ainsi de quelqu'un qu'on aime.

On ne…

Crac ! Clac ! Il se fige.

C'est le bruit du chocolat et des bottines de Mello, un son qu'il connait par cœur, comme tout ce qui se rapporte à lui. Des mains cajoleuses sont passées autour de sa taille, folâtrant bien trop près de la ceinture (ou pas assez ?) à son goût.

« -- C'est à cause des gens que tu es sorti ? Interroge Mihael dans un murmure, ses cheveux blonds glissant dans le cou de Matt. C'est pas grave, on va se trouver un endroit tranquille… »

Matt se dégage et fait volte-face, hésitant entre une colère noire et des sanglots de détresse. Un _corps_, une _expérience_… Alors leur relation se résume juste à _ça_ ? C'est vraiment _tout ce qu'il est_ pour lui ? En face de lui, les dents blanches fragmentent vivement le cacao, les yeux de Mello se durcissent imperceptiblement.

« -- Quoi ? » Demande Mihael d'un ton cassant.

Puis, perversement, il retourne avec son sourire carnassier la si jolie phrase d'il y a quatre ans, à la lueur des bougies.

« -- Quoi ? _Tu ne veux pas me baiser, Jeevas_ _?_ »

Matt en est mortifié. La fureur l'emporte alors sur les larmes, certainement due au fait que Mello ait osé souiller ce souvenir :

« -- Non. »

C'est ferme et définitif. Les yeux de Mello s'agrandissent de surprise : c'est la première fois que Matt ose lui refuser quelque chose… Et bien s'il lui demande _ça_, songe Matt en serrant les poings, il devra s'attendre à ce que ses refus deviennent beaucoup plus fréquents.

« -- Comment ça, « non » ? S'énerve Mello en rangeant sa tablette. Il me semble que tu avais promis ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, non ? Tu avais dit que tu ferais _tout_ pour moi. »

La réplique fuse immédiatement :

« -- Je suis ton chien, Mello. Pas ta pute. Je refuse. »

Et il se détourne. Il se détourne juste comme ça, partant les mains dans les poches et plantant là un Mello abasourdi.

« -- TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER ! Hurle Mello d'une voix suraigüe. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! »

Le geek se retourne, lui adressant son regard le plus ironique avant de reprendre la route :

« -- Tu as encore ta moto, il me semble ? Tu peux très bien te débrouiller tout seul. Je rentre à la planque. A tout à l'heure. »

Et Mello reste là, bouche bée et bras ballants, à regarder s'éloigner les cheveux roux et les rayures dans la nuit illuminée de Los Angeles. Dès qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision, il ressent le besoin de s'appuyer contre sa moto et s'entoure le torse des bras en frissonnant, malade d'humiliation. _Bordel_. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est certainement qu'il soit… _Dépendant __**à ce point**__ de Matt._ Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le geek est à peine parti qu'il ressent déjà en lui cette insupportable sensation de _manque_…

C'est encore pire qu'une drogue.

Cette pensée l'immobilise. Fait apparaître un sourire enragé, presque dément sur son visage idyllique d'ange blond. Il enfourche sa moto sans même enfiler son casque, la honte et la fureur tournant interminablement dans son esprit en une tempête dévastatrice. Il fait vrombir le moteur, s'éloigne dans le noir…

Mihael n'a jamais goûté ni à l'opium de la chair, ni celui de la drogue.

Ce soir, il n'a pas pu expérimenter le premier.

_Alors il veut essayer le second..._

_

* * *

_

*Note de l'auteure : « Thunder » signifie « Tonnerre » en anglais.

* * *

**Voui, Mello est sur le point de faire une énorme connerie. Et voui, plus j'avance dans une histoire, plus mes fins de chapitre sont sadiques. Et voui, vous avez le droit de nous agonir d'insultes tous les deux^^ !**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Pixels », et verra normalement la fin… De la première partie, rassurez-vous.^^ Cette fic est loin d'être terminée ! Je dis « normalement », parce que j'ai coupé la fin de « The dog » pour la reporter au prochain chapitre, ce qui allongera considérablement ce dernier. Vous y découvrirez une partie de jeux vidéo sanglante, des aiguilles, des pixels et une rencontre… Explosive ! *se tourne vers Matt, roucoule* Alors mon Mattie adoré, on a appris à dire « non » ? Répète : « Non, je ne veux pas, Mello ! »**

**Matt : *l'air hésitant et extrêmement concentré* N… Non… J… Je ne veux pas… *se fait tout petit* Mello ?**

**Auteure : *complètement gâteuse* Vouiiii ! C'est bien Mattie ! Un susucre !^^ **

**Matt : *aboie, tout fier de lui***

**J'en ai fini avec mon délire^^. A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Mauguine.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Pixels

**Note de l'auteure : Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Meilleurs vœux ! Je ne pensais pas réussir à boucler ce chapitre pour le premier Janvier, mais finalement, j'ai même terminé en avance ^^. Trop contente ! Et encore plus quand je vois ces superbes reviews. Vous êtes tous géniaux. Si, si^^ ! Vraiment, vous êtes… Fantastiques ! Je… Ne sais plus quoi dire devant tous ces superbes compliments !**

« Lolie : Viiii, ils se sont retrouvés ! XD. Ravie que ma fic te donne le sourire, ça me fait très plaisir. Moi aussi j'ai des tendances gâteuses quand j'écris des trucs mignons… D'après mes proches, j'ai des tics d'écriture : je sourie, je grimace ou je fais la tronche en même temps que les persos en tapant… Pour le chap. 4, j'avais un grand sourire débile aux lèvres… Quand on m'a demandé pourquoi, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre du coup ! La honte ! :D Gros bisous et merci ! P.S : De rien, pour les mouchoirs !^^ C'est quand tu veux ! (La fille qui a passé un contrat avec kleenex, lol !) »

« Cléedemarsilia : Le massacre est possible… Tant que vous me laissez mes mains intactes et un petit coin de ma caboche, sans quoi vous n'aurez pas la suite^^. Mattie a en effet très bien réagi. Il commence enfin à dire non à Mello… Dur apprentissage^^ ! Et oui, Mello est I-RRE-CU-PE-RA-BLE ! Mais sans quoi, ça ne serait plus Mello, XD ! Quand à la suite… Et bien elle est prévue pour maintenant, au moment où tu lis ces lignes^^ ! Bisous et merci ! »

« Evy : Mello, le retour^^ ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes ce chapitre ! :D (Oui, moi aussi J'ADORE les smileys, j'en mets de par-tout (XD) !) Mello qui danse, c'est TROP sexy ! *se met à baver aussi* Comme le dit Mattie, c'est surtout licencieux !^^ Et notre Mihael est en effet puceau. Ce qui a dû en faire rêver plus d'une ! En fait, je voulais faire une description de lui dure, sans attendrissements… Mais en même temps lui garder un petit côté sensible, parce que sinon, déjà que notre pauvre Mailichou galère, ben il ne serait pas sorti de l'auberge XD ! Et puis malgré tout, ce personnage est très humain dans le manga, sans doute à cause de ses réactions intempestives. Donc je me suis plantée devant mon clavier et je me suis dit : « Bon, ce type n'est pas un enfant de cœur ! Il a tué, volé, menti, triché, torturé et j'en passe… Que pourrait-il lui rester comme part d'innocence ? ». Le résultat donné par mon cerveau surchauffé : « Il croit en Dieu et il est vierge^^ ». Ces demoiselles vont faire la file indienne pour le dépuceler (il y a déjà des revieweuses qui se sont proposées ^^).

Je suis aussi heureuse que tu aimes le caractère que je donne aux persos. Les faire « vivre », leur prêter une vraie personnalité (dans le manga, elle n'est que survolée), c'est un challenge ! Le secret sera révélé à la fin de la fic, navrée, je ne peux en dire plus (MUHAHAHA !^O^). Les mafieux (nos chers amis, : D), quand à eux, ont cette manie de porter la main à leur arme comme Mello porte la sienne à sa tablette de chocolat^^ ! Ces types sont des durs ! (Mais en fait, je vais te dire, Adriano dort avec son nounours et leur boss a un caleçon rose à fleurs ! Non, c'était une blague^^). Super-Mattie, fonce ! Alors arrivera à temps, arrivera pas à temps… ? Suspens !^^ Gros bisous et encore merci ! »

« Violette : Je… Wow. Mais wow, quoi ! Ça, c'est du compliment ! *pleure de joie* C'est tellement magnifique ! J'écris depuis que je sais écrire et ai souhaité devenir écrivain au moment où j'ai su que ce métier existait ! Très heureuse aussi que tu me laisse une review alors que tu n'en as pas l'habitude, ça me touche beaucoup ! Ça m'encourage… Si je publie un jour, je laisserais une indication dans mon profil : D ! Et que tu me demandes une dédicace… Wow ! *rire*. Si j'ai un jour l'occasion de le faire, je ne sais pas qui sera le plus comblé dans cette histoire : toi ou moi ?^^ Je pense quand même que ça sera moi XD ! Je t'embrasse très fort, merci pour tes encouragements ! A bientôt ! »

**Quand j'ai commencé à décrire Mello, j'avais une image bien précise en tête, une image qui m'avait marquée lorsque j'avais visionné l'anime : un gros plan sur son œil, juste quand on le revoit pour la première fois après 4 ans. Un œil tellement dur, impitoyable, un œil fou, presque de drogué… Je suis partie de là pour ce chapitre. **

**Je continue ma tartine (comme ce chapitre est de loin le plus long jusqu'à présent, j'ai la conscience tranquille si je m'étale un peu^^) pour venir sur le sujet du trio de choc. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu qu'il aurait une telle importance dans l'histoire ! Ça s'est fait hors de mon contrôle ! Et pour ce chapitre en particulier, Kimberley et Near (qui n'étaient au départ tous deux sensés faire que de la figuration) ont créé une scène « tous seuls », sans que je l'aie décidé, une scène que je n'avais absolument pas prévue ! Ceux qui écrivent parmi vous ont-ils déjà eu cette sensation d'être complètement dépassés par leurs personnages ? C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est franchement space, comme dirait ma mère !^^**

**Je m'étale, je m'étale^^. Pour ce chapitre, je suis passée par toutes les émotions : la peine, la terreur, la haine, la pitié, l'amour, le rire (un grand moment, le rire, vous verrez^^), le désespoir, la rage… J'ai tout vécu. C'était génial. J'espère que je saurais vous emporter aussi… Bisous et merci à tous !**

**Pairing : Une bombe à retardement et un chien fidèle. Vous devinez sans peine qui est qui^^. Et… deux autres pairings-mystères, que je n'avais absolument pas prévus au départ, mais alors pas du tout. Non, trois ! Dans ce chapitre là, on commence à en apercevoir l'un d'eux…**

**Disclaimer : … je suis vraiment obligée, là ? Même pour le nouvel an ? Oui ? Bon, les persos et l'histoire à Oba et Obata, la chanson « Ne me quitte pas » à Jacques Brel. Et le reste (le trio de choc et bien sûr une partie de l'intrigue de cette fic) EST A MOI ! (satisfaction intense de Mauguine qui peut enfin dire que quelque chose lui appartient dans le disclaimer^^)**

**Rating : Avec Mello, c'est difficile d'avoir un rating en dessous de T…**

**Dédicace : A Maman… Parce qu'en lisant le premier brouillon de la première scène de cette fic (à présent dans le chapitre 7), tu m'as dit : « J'aime bien. C'est un peu morbide… Ce sont deux petits jeunes qui ont mis les pieds dans quelque chose qui les dépassait. Alcool, sexe, drogue ? ». Et moi je t'ai répondu en riant : « Un peu tout à la fois ! »**

**A Mimi… Parce que tu voulais un MattMello. Et un lemon. Et au final, tu auras les deux^^. Parce que les « Bouddha, tu es Bouddha ! » sont à toi. Et parce que tu es ma meilleure amie !**

**A Papatte… Absente jusqu'au 10 Janvier ! Ouin ! *déprime*. Je t'adore. Et je t'encourage. Ryûzaki te souhaite une très bonne année^^ ! Même longueur d'onde (sensuelle, XD)!**

**Pour tous ceux qui m'ont si chaudement encouragée. Et pour tous les fans de Matt. Parce que notre geek, c'est le meilleur. Point barre ^^ !**

**P.S : Pour les revieweuses se proposant pour le dépucelage de Mello, sachez que celui-ci vous adresse ses salutations, ses regards aguicheurs et ses sourires languissants (en gros, il est plus que volontaire pour être partagé entre ces demoiselles XD). Cependant, Matt vous fait également passer un message à ce sujet, que je cite textuellement : **

**« Bonne année, bonne santé, mes meilleurs vœux à toutes… Je signale tout de même que le père Noël m'a glissé des grenades et un fusil de chasse dans mes chaussettes à rayures (d'ailleurs, l'une d'elles est tombée du sapin sous le poids). Simple détail, au passage, un conseil d'ami… C'est parfois dangereux ces choses-là. Il arrive que les coups partent tout seuls. » **

**Donc vous l'aurez compris, même si Mello vous attend avec impatience (et sans ses vêtements de cuir), il sera plus que problématique, voir impossible pour vous de parvenir à sa chambre. (Je le sais, j'ai essayé^^) Navrée, mesdemoiselles !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Pixels

_« If you got bad news, you wanna kick them blues ; cocaïne.  
When your day is done and you wanna run 'round ; cocaïne.  
She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie ; cocaïne. »_

_**Eric Clapton: « Cocaïne »**_

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**13 Octobre 2010**_

_Il frappe._

_Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Inlassablement. Sa vie en dépend. Il frappe sans rien voir d'autre qu'un épais brouillard de pixels qui rend sa vision floue, il frappe jusqu'à ce que, d'un seul coup, l'homme qui cherche à l'étrangler devienne mou comme une poupée de chiffon, s'affaissant sur lui dans un sinistre gargouillis. Ecrasé sous son poids, il halète et le repousse en tremblant de tout son corps. _

_A cet instant, les points mouvants se stabilisent et il peut contempler la mort dans toute son horreur, la mort vulgaire, la mort crue qui poisse les yeux et les lèvres de l'homme d'une écume sanglante. Il ne peut retenir un gémissement de terreur, rampe jusqu'au fond de la pièce pour se cacher le visage dans les mains. Mais cette image abominable est imprimée à sa rétine, celle du cadavre qu'il a lui-même tué. Une mort stupide d'une petite goutte rouge infime qui perle sur la tempe, tellement minuscule que sûrement personne ne la remarquera…_

_Il jette son arme le plus loin possible de lui, submergé par un immense dégoût. Et ce mot qui le hantera toutes désormais les nuits résonne pour la première fois à ses oreilles en même temps que le tintement du verre sur le carrelage, avec un timbre de voix synthétique comme les sons d'une partie de jeux vidéo…_

_**« Assassin… »**_

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**21 Mai 2011**_

Le silence.

Lourd, étouffant, il pèse sur les épaules de Mail qui rentre lentement dans l'appartement. Il pose son manteau sur un fauteuil, se force à se calmer et à respirer posément.

_Relax, Mattie. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien t'arriver ? Au pire, Mello va t'engueuler un bon coup… Il te suffira de t'aplatir avec des excuses et du chocolat, comme avant !_

Comme avant… Mais qu'est-ce qui serait « comme avant », désormais ? « Avant », c'était les enfants qu'ils avaient été Mello et lui, complices, liés à la vie, à la mort. « Avant », c'était la facilité, la tendresse et les baisers donnés sur une impulsion, sans intention manipulatrice. « Avant »… C'était avant, justement. Avant la séparation. Avant que Mello ne lui dise cela…

_« -- J'ai envie de toi… »_

Il ferme les yeux un instant, se laissant aller à ce mélange douloureux de fierté, de honte, de regrets et de désir. Cette phrase… Elle avait tout changé. Elle montrait qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants, elle soulignait encore une fois que leur amitié ne pourrait survivre sans évoluer. Parce qu'ils avaient changé, en bien, en mal. Quelle connerie, de grandir... On devrait rester des enfants, songe-t-il avec un serrement de cœur. Parce qu'après tout, au fond, on est toujours le même à chaque âge de la vie. Simplement, on se dissimule derrière la façade de l'adulte, une mascarade futile et cruelle qui déçoit les gens et provoque des catastrophes. Il rouvre les paupières avec lassitude, extirpant de sa poche une tablette de chocolat de grande marque. Même si, il le pressent, cette histoire ne pourra se régler avec un peu de cacao, aussi savoureux soit-il. Il y a trop de choses en jeu. Trop de dégâts irréparables. Il connait assez bien Mello pour savoir qu'il a été humilié de sa réaction, mortifié parce qu'il a baissé sa garde et s'est vu repoussé.

_Si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer…_

Pour débuter, il aurait cédé à sa prémonition d'enfant, lorsque Mello lui avait demandé s'il lui en voudrait avant de partir de l'orphelinat. Il l'aurait forcé à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, empêché de quitter la Wammy's, House, ou bien se serait enfui avec lui. S'il avait fait cela, il ne se retrouverait pas devant ce terrible dilemme, cette angoisse d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision. Ils auraient affronté ensemble les coups durs, s'empêchant l'un l'autre de faire trop de conneries, s'évitant les malheurs les plus affreux… Mais c'est trop tard à présent. Et maintenant une question le taraude, lancinante, dérangeante, la solution de la facilité…

_Et si je disais oui ?_

Si Mello lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup, ça serait sûrement la meilleure, ou plutôt la seule chose à faire. Admettre qu'il avait eu tort, lui demander pardon et le… Le… Le baiser. Comme il le lui avait demandé. Le _baiser_… Ou le forcer, peut-être, le forcer à _faire l'amour_, hurler qu'il l'aimait à ces oreilles qui ne voulaient rien entendre, lui prodiguer mille gestes de tendresse pour le contraindre à voir ce qui était si évident… A cette idée, il sent ses joues s'empourprer et recommence ses exercices de respiration.

_Bouddha, tu es Bouddha… Reste zeeen, Mattie !_

Maintenant, il comprend pourquoi Kimberley disait que ça ne marchait pas…

Un vague sourire nait sur ses lèvres. Il s'efforce d'envisager les choses d'une manière plus positive, à la manière d'Emily, éternelle optimiste. Il décide qu'il restera calme face à Mello, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, et n'acceptera sa demande qu'en dernier recours. Après tout, lui aussi a sa fierté… Et peut-être qu'ils n'auront pas besoin d'en arriver là, qui sait ? C'est lors d'une bagarre qu'est né leur premier baiser… Peut-être la colère ne serait-elle pas nuisible mais salvatrice, les aidant au contraire à se dire tout ce qui leur pesait sur le cœur.

_Qui sait ?_

Il s'avance dans l'appartement délabré, grimaçant en constatant qu'un nombre non négligeable de petits sachets blancs déchirés couvrent le sol, vidés de leur neige malsaine qu'est la drogue…

_**« Assassin… »**_

Il bloque son souffle lorsque la voix familière retentit à ses oreilles, ravivée par la vue de la cocaïne. Il se force à ne pas les couvrir de ses mains : ça ne servirait à rien, c'est en lui que la voix mécanique résonne interminablement… Accompagnée à présent de cette autre phrase qui, elle aussi, il le sent, le hantera jusqu'à la mort…

« -- J'ai envie de toi… »

Coup au cœur. Matt suffoque. Il a l'impression de mourir, soudain, de se noyer dans la terreur qui le submerge sans rien qu'il puisse y faire… La voix de Mello n'est pas un souvenir.

Mihael a vraiment parlé dans la pièce d'à côté.

_Non._

_Je vous en supplie, pas ça. Pitié._

_Il ne m'en veut quand même pas à ce point, si ?_

Si.

Gloussements féminins ridicules, qui se changent en soupirs. Froissements de tissu. Murmures obscènes qui crucifient le cœur de Matt. Et la voix de Mello, de nouveau, mielleuse, cruelle…

« -- Toi au moins, tu ne dis pas non… »

Le blondinet sait qu'il est là, juste à côté. Il l'a même attendu, Matt en a l'intime conviction. Il a attendu pour l'humilier à son tour, l'abaisser, le remettre au rang d'une prostituée, une de ces innombrables filles qui font les trottoirs… Pour se délecter de sa souffrance, lui montrer que c'est facile, _si facile_ de le remplacer. Presque malgré lui, les jambes de Matt l'amènent à l'entrée de la chambre de Mello, dont la porte est entrouverte. Exprès, bien sûr. La fille est en sous-vêtements et se prélasse odieusement dans les bras de Mello, débarrassé de son haut de cuir. Celui-ci glisse un regard furtif et narquois vers lui, son sourire s'agrandissant lorsqu'il constate sa présence. Pour enfoncer le clou, il embrasse le cou de la fille dos à Matt, ses yeux ironiques plantés dans ceux de Mail qui ne bouge pas. Puis il lui susurre quelque chose qui la fait pouffer, dénouant ses cheveux. Des cheveux roux. Et, lorsqu'elle se retourne brièvement au moment de s'étendre sur le lit, il peut constater que même son regard est d'un vert profond…

Le cœur de Matt se fendille. Explose. La tablette de chocolat tombe sur le lino.

Il recule à pas silencieux…

* * *

La scène défile devant ses yeux. Encore. Et encore. Elle. Lui. Eux. Les cheveux roux qui se défont et lui tombent sur les épaules. Les yeux verts chavirés. Le regard de Mello accroché au sien…

Elle. Lui. Eux.

Matt appuie frénétiquement sur les boutons de sa Playstation, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela fait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il n'a pas joué ainsi, à en avoir les yeux écarquillés, des crampes dans les mains et le dos, la nausée et un goût acide dans sa bouche terriblement sèche. Mais il n'a pas le choix, il ne peut plus compenser avec la clope. C'est ça, où il tire une balle dans la tête de la pute. Voir dans sa propre tempe, pour que cesse enfin cette sarabande insupportable de flashbacks qui lui donne la migraine.

_A droite. A gauche. Freine. Accélère._ Il n'a pas changé de jeu, c'est le même qu'en tout début de soirée, cette soirée tellement épouvantable. Une course de voiture, c'est neutre, ça ne demande pas d'efforts psychiques, juste de bons réflexes. Ça vous vide la tête et vous amène à l'état de légume, de néant de l'esprit que Matt recherche avidement sans pouvoir le trouver. Car le souvenir est persistant, il est comme ces tâches de sang qui coagulent et ne partent plus. Elle. _Tourne_. Lui. _Double_. Eux. _Accélère_…

_Game over._

Oui, ce stupide jeu a raison, il a parfaitement raison.

Il a perdu…

Soudain, des bruits de pas puis de voix se font entendre, immobilisant le geek.

« -- Viens par là ma belle… Allez, viens !

-- Mais il y a quelqu'un ! Proteste la fille d'un ton boudeur alors que Matt recommence sa partie, les mains tremblantes. On ne pouvait pas rester dans la chambre ?

-- Tu ne vas pas me jouer la vierge effarouchée ! S'exclame sèchement Mello. Je te dis qu'on va là ! »

Elle obtempère finalement, Mello et elle entrent dans la pièce où Mail s'efforce de conserver son calme et sa raison, les doigts le démangeant d'attraper le pistolet posé au sol à côté de lui. Comble du comble, ils s'installent sur le canapé, juste derrière Matt.

« -- On n'est pas bien ici ? Raille Mihael, ravi de constater que son ami est plus que crispé devant sa console.

-- Si tu le dis…

-- Je le dis. »

Et cette brusquerie familière, cette envie, ce _besoin_ d'avoir le dernier mot, toujours… Parfois, finalement, Mello est tellement prévisible, songe Matt en se penchant un peu plus vers son jeu, espérant ne plus rien voir de ce qu'il se passait. Derrière lui, de nouveaux soupirs se font entendre. Chacun d'eux broie un peu plus le cœur de Matt. Chacun d'eux lui donne d'avantage l'envie de tuer, et surtout de mourir. Chacun est comme un coup de couteau, ou plutôt comme une seringue qui s'enfonce dans sa chair pour y introduire le poison de la démence… Le soutien-gorge de la fille atterrit sur l'écran. L'écran qui se couvre de flammes lorsque la voiture fait un tonneau et explose. Des flammes qui brûlent soudain le corps et la tête de Mail en une explosion de souffrance…

Trois secondes. C'est le temps que dure la tragédie.

Une pour saisir son revolver.

Une pour se retourner.

Une, infinie, pour appuyer sur la gâchette…

_Et toute une vie pour regretter._

Le coup part dans une assourdissante détonation.

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**21 Mai 2011**_

_**Au même moment, à des kilomètres de là, dans les couloirs d'un hôpital.**_

Crac !

Emily soupire lorsque le plateau tombe des mains de Kimberley, avalanche de flacons qui se brisent au sol et fracas de verre brisé. En passant par là, le docteur Nathan lui lance un regard victorieux. Elle a encore perdu son pari… Kimberley a renversé cinq charges aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle avait avancé le nombre quatre ! Elle grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis reprend son sourire en voyant que le médecin rit de la maladresse de l'infirmière. La bonne humeur de la brunette ne disparaît jamais très longtemps… Toutefois, elle prend l'air soucieux en voyant que son amie titube sur ses jambes, une main sur la tête et l'expression égarée. Emily est toujours en train de plaisanter, certes, mais elle sait quand il faut être sérieuse !

« -- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiète-t-elle en accourant pour la soutenir, vite rejointe par Nathan. Tu t'es fait mal ? Eh, Kimba !

-- N… Non… Balbutie la blonde, semblant totalement perdue. J'ai… J'ai cru… Non, aucune importance, murmure-t-elle en se penchant pour nettoyer les dégâts. Un malaise, c'est tout… Le service de nuit, ça fatigue… Et je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé à midi…

-- Matt aurait adoré le menu ! Glousse Emily en s'agenouillant pour l'aider. Foie de volaille et haricots verts !

-- Viande avariée avec grippe aviaire comprise et légumes reconstitués ! » Parodie Nathan en venant lui aussi à sa rescousse.

Ils éclatent tous trois de rire, un rire toutefois interrompu par un bref cri de douleur : Kim s'est entaillé le doigt. L'air hébété, elle contemple sans mot dire le sang sombre qui coule goutte à goutte de son index.

« -- C'est pas grave ! Lance Emily en lui tendant un pansement. J'avais prévu le coup ! » Renchérit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mais Kimberley n'y touche pas, se mettant à trembler sans raison apparente.

« -- Dites… Murmure-t-elle, livide. Vous… Vous n'avez rien entendu… Juste avant que je renverse le plateau ? »

Nathan et Emily se concertent du regard, de plus en plus inquiets.

« -- Non, Kim, répond le premier d'une voix douce. Et toi ? »

Bref silence, durant laquelle la jeune femme se mord la lèvre. Puis, hésitante, elle chuchote :

« -- Je sais que c'est impossible, mais un instant j'ai cru… _Entendre un coup de pistolet…_ »

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**21 Mai 2011**_

La fumée est noire. Âcre. Elle n'est pas comme celle des cigarettes, douces volutes bleutées à la beauté éphémère. C'est une fumée sombre, l'étendard de la mort.

Le sang est rouge. Epais. Il lui donne envie de vomir et de regretter.

Regretter de ne pas avoir visé la tête.

« -- Fiche le camp. »

La voix de Matt est froide, impassible, inhumaine. Elle fait frémir Mello de tout son corps, tant elle est différente de celle qu'il entend dans ses rêves, éraillée et chantante. La fille contre lui explose en sanglots et en cris hystériques, pressant ses mains sur sa jambe ensanglantée.

« -- La ferme. »

Les yeux de Matt deviennent fous, un rictus sinistre étire ses lèvres. La fille hoquette de douleur et d'effroi.

« -- Je te donne dix secondes. »

Pas besoin d'expliciter d'avantage la menace : elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste, clopinant aussi vite qu'elle peut et laissant derrière elle une trace cramoisie. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardent partir sans un mot, puis se dévisagent. Matt sert son pistolet à s'en faire mal, les jointures blanchissant sous la pression, les gencives découvertes. Mello quand à lui est torse nu, les cheveux décoiffés, avachi sur le canapé et ne semblant pas intimidé le moins du monde. Et, alors que la tension devient insupportable pour Mail, se produit une chose incroyable.

Mello éclate de rire.

Un rire strident, un rire dément, un rire qui transperce les tympans de Matt et lui fait écarquiller les yeux de stupeur, puis pointer son revolver sur lui d'une main tremblante. Mais ça n'arrête pas Mihael pour autant, oh non, ça redouble même son rire insupportable qui soulève sa poitrine à un rythme saccadé, renverse sa tête en arrière et ne lui va pas du tout. Un rire de fou, un rire qui fait peur, plus peur que son Beretta posé sur sa tempe ou une de ses crises de fureur. Matt grince des dents. Ce n'est pas son Mellow.

Ce n'est _plus_ son Mellow.

« -- Alors tu es jaloux ? Raille le gothique entre deux hoquets d'hilarité. Oh, bon Dieu, c'est vraiment trop drôle ! »

Et il rit. Il rit. Il rit.

_Bordel, que quelqu'un arrête ce rire…_

C'est affreux. Epouvantable. Pire que dans le pire de ses cauchemars. Ça le glace jusqu'à la moelle des os, ça brise les souvenirs de la tendresse d'autrefois, ça ferait presque revenir les pixels familiers devant ses yeux embués... Il hurle.

« -- AREEEETE ! »

Il tire. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, pourquoi il le fait, ou même qui il est. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de faire cesser le rire de Mihael, à tout prix.

A tout prix.

La balle vient se loger dans les coussins du canapé, à quelques centimètres du bras de Mello, qui arrête de se moquer et le fixe de ses pupilles à la fois égarées et ironiques.

« -- Tu n'as jamais tué personne, n'est-ce pas, Jeevas ? »

Matt respire vite, très vite, trop vite, au même rythme que Mihael. Celui-ci sourit toujours, sourire de forcené qui fait froid dans le dos, sourire de squelette.

« -- Tu ne sais pas, pas vrai ? Ce que ça fait… Tu n'as jamais été capable… Tu n'as jamais senti… »

Matt sent soudain une toute autre peur s'emparer de lui, plus raisonnée, qui lui redonne curieusement un peu de bon sens et d'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce regard… Le regard de Mello… Cet air invulnérable qu'il se donne, ses crises d'euphorie, ses sautes d'humeur, ses réactions qu'il n'aurait pas eu en temps normal, son "aventure" avec cette fille alors qu'il avait toujours considéré la prostitution avec un immense dégoût… Il abaisse lentement son pistolet alors que le blondinet continue son délire en se tordant les mains, son sourire qui glisse peu à peu laissant place à une expression hallucinée.

« -- Tu n'a jamais senti… Halète Mello en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Le sang qui coule sur tes mains… Le couteau qui s'enfonce dans la chair, la fouille et la déchire… L'éventre… Ou la balle qui se fiche dans le corps avec un bruit mat… Les yeux vides du cadavre… LE SANG ! Hurle-t-il soudain, ses propres yeux se révulsant alors qu'une écume blanchâtre lui monte à la bouche. LE SANG SUR TES MAINS ! LE SANG SUR **MES** MAINS ! Tout ce sang, s'affole-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, promenant sur les choses un regard perdu. Il y en a partout… Partout ! Gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses doigts. Partout sur mes mains ! Panique-t-il en les écartant soudain de lui, comme si elles étaient vraiment couvertes d'hémoglobine. Oh Mon Dieu, il y en a de partout ! Sanglote-t-il comme un enfant, en se berçant tout seul. MATT, IL Y EN A PARTOUT ! »

Mail se retient de toutes ses forces de crier encore, jette son pistolet et attrape d'une main les poignets de Mihael, pour l'empêcher de se débattre. De l'autre il maintient son visage, examinant avec une terreur grandissante les pupilles noires dilatées à l'extrême, la sueur malsaine qui coule sur son front, sentant des tremblements incontrôlables secouer le corps de Mello étendu sous lui. Puis il les voit. Les traces blanches infimes qui collent à ses narines et à ses lèvres.

Cocaïne.

« -- Mello ! Panique-t-il alors que celui-ci gémit de douleur parce que sa poigne est trop forte. Mello, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

-- Non, TOI, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Pleure-t-il en se débattant. C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute ! J'en ai marre… Murmure-t-il soudain en se laissant aller, renversant la tête en arrière. J'en ai assez… Je veux que ça s'arrête… JE VEUX QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE ! »

Matt sent une terrible envie de pleurer lui nouer la gorge, la refoule tant bien que mal.

« -- Mello, quelle dose tu as prise ?

-- Je… Je sais plus… Balbutie Mello, les larmes roulant en abondance sur son visage dévasté. Je sais vraiment plus… Tu me fais mal ! » Hurle-t-il, hystérique, en essayant encore une fois de se libérer.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Matt desserre pourtant un peu son étreinte, prend sa voix la plus douce et effleure d'une main la joue de Mello, qui est abasourdi par ce geste de tendresse.

« -- Mello, c'est très important ! Essaie de te souvenir, s'il te plaît ! Implore-t-il. Pour moi… Combien ? Une pincée ? Deux ? Le sachet entier ?

-- Le… Le… Le sachet… Bafouille Mihael, penchant instinctivement le visage sur le côté pour accentuer la caresse de Mail. Je… Je crois… Peut-être deux… Ou trois… Je sais plus… Beaucoup… »

_Trois sachets._

_Oh mon Dieu, __**trois sachets**__ !_

Rester calme. Rester calme et rassurer Mello. Rester calme et prévenir… Prévenir qui ? QUI ? Il n'a personne à prévenir… Mais si, il est sûr qu'il y a une solution, il y a _toujours_ une solution ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire… _Réfléchis, Mattie, réfléchis ! Tu es censé être un génie, non ?_

Nathan !

Le nom surgit soudain dans son esprit et il s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Nathan, lui pourra l'aider ! Il se rue sur son portable, cherche dans sa mémoire… Et se souvient avec un gémissement de désespoir que le médecin, cet imbécile, cet irascible ronchon qui ne connait rien à la technologie **n'a pas de portable** ! Emily alors… Mais la brune oublie toujours son téléphone dans son manteau ! Kimberley, elle, ne le laisse allumé qu'une fois sur deux… Mais il ne peut pas téléphoner directement à l'hôpital, avec Mello qui est recherché ! L'infirmière blonde est sa dernière chance… Mais si elle ne l'a pas mis en route… Il appuie en tremblant sur le bouton d'appel, surveillant son ami du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci s'est roulé en boule sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, grelottant de tout son corps.

Tonalité.

Bip.

« -- Ma… Matt ! Balbutie soudain Mello, tournant la tête de tous côtés. Tu entends ? Les… Les cloches… Il y a des cloches qui sonnent… »

Les cloches. Matt sent son sang se figer dans ses veines. Les cloches… Le premier son qu'entendaient les enfants de la Wammy's House lorsqu'ils arrivaient à l'orphelinat. Pour chacun des pensionnaires, ce carillon avait la même signification, morbide et synonyme de malchance… La naissance d'un orphelin. Le décès des parents.

_La mort…_

Bip…

« -- Allo ? »

_Oh mon Dieu, ou qui que vous soyez, s'il y a quelqu'un là haut, merci, merci !_

« -- Kim ? C'est Matt ! Lui chevrote-t-il sans parvenir à rendre sa voix ferme. Ecoute, je…

-- Quel est le problème ? L'interrompt-elle d'un ton précipité, presque aussi tremblant que le sien. Ne t'embarrasse pas de futilités, parle vite !

-- Co… Comment… ? Bégaye-t-il, abasourdi.

-- J'étais sûre qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, lui confie-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, trop long à expliquer ! C'est pour ça que je gardais mon portable à portée de main… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-- Mello ! Bafouille Matt, laissant libre-court à sa terreur. Mello fait une overdose de cocaïne ! »

Cri étouffé, à l'autre bout du fil. Puis la jeune femme prend une voix d'un professionnalisme qu'il ne lui a encore jamais entendu, médicale et précise, qui lui enlève un poids des épaules. Elle est peut-être maladroite, délurée et grossière à ses heures, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle connait bien son métier.

Il s'est adressé à la bonne personne

« -- D'accord. Par voix orale ou injection ?

-- De… Quoi ?

-- Il a sniffé ou se l'est injectée avec une seringue ? S'énerve l'infirmière.

-- Le... Le premier.

-- Combien de milligrammes ?

-- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Panique Matt en voyant que soudain, Mello se met à saigner abondamment du nez. Trois sachets de trois à quatre centimètres de côté !

-- Il était à jeun ? Il avait bu ?

-- Il avait bu. Quatre verres de vodka. Et mangé, du chocolat bien sûr.

-- Il a des convulsions ? Une crise d'épilepsie ?

-- Non, pas encore ! Raille Matt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se servir de cet humour si particulier qui l'aide à se barricader.

-- Il saigne du nez ? Poursuit-elle en ignorant la remarque.

-- Oui, justement ! S'affole-t-il.

-- Merde. Il délire ?

-- Ou… Oui !

-- Re-merde. Lavage d'estomac ! Conclut-elle précipitamment. Tu peux le transporter jusqu'à l'hosto ? Tu n'es pas trop loin ?

-- Non, pas trop ! Je devrais être là d'ici dix minutes, un quart d'heure ! Ça ira, à ton avis ?

-- Il faudra bien ! Je préviens Nathan et Emily, on va se débrouiller pour que ça reste confidentiel ! Tu ne le brusques pas, tu le couvres le plus chaudement possible, tu le rassures et tu n'arrêtes pas de lui parler ! Exige des réponses, retient son attention au maximum ! Et surtout, **surtout**, à aucun prix tu ne le laisses s'endormir ! L'un de nous t'attendra à l'entrée de la clinique. A tout de suite. »

Elle raccroche. Matt reste quelques instants hébété, la tonalité du téléphone lui résonnant dans les oreilles. C'est un ricanement qui le sort de sa torpeur, juste à côté de lui, par-dessus son épaule.

« -- Tiens donc… La tafiole a décidé de se camer ! »

Adriano.

Ça part tout seul. C'est irrépressible. Mais bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire du bien ! L'italien bascule en arrière sous l'impact du poing de Matt qui s'abat sur son nez dans un craquement sinistre. Il pousse un hurlement, mais Matt n'en a cure. Et tiens, pendant qu'il y est, il lui donne même des coups de pieds dans le ventre et plus bas, de toutes ses forces. Et tiens, et tiens, et tiens ! Ah ! On ne fait plus le fier, salaud de mafieux !

« -- Roger va te tuer, Matt… »

Il sursaute et fait volte-face, laissant à terre son ennemi plié en deux par la souffrance. Mello s'est un peu redressé sur le canapé, n'essayant même plus d'éponger le sang qui coule sur son visage. Sa tête dodeline doucement.

« -- Roger va te tuer, répète-t-il en le fixant sans le voir, se croyant sans doute au temps de la Wammy's House. C'est interdit de se bagarrer dans les couloirs, tu sais !

-- Il ne peut pas m'attraper ! Lui répond Matt avec un faible sourire, entrant dans son jeu. Il est occupé à lire l'Encyclopédie des insectes dans son bureau… Mello, lui murmure-t-il comme à un gosse, s'agenouillant devant lui et prenant son visage agité de tics dans ses mains en coupe. On va jouer à un jeu tous les deux, d'accord ?

_« Tu le rassures et tu n'arrêtes pas de lui parler ! Exige des réponses, retient son attention au maximum ! »_

« -- Un jeu ? Chuchote Mihael, ses yeux s'éclairant un peu au mot magique.

-- Oui, un jeu. Un jeu très difficile. Tu veux bien ?

-- Je sais pas trop… Bafouille le blondinet, prenant soudain l'air épuisé et perdu. Je… Je suis un peu fatigué, là… »

_« Et surtout, __**surtout**__, à aucun prix tu ne le laisses s'endormir ! »_

« -- Near est très fort à ce jeu ! Insiste Matt en le forçant à le regarder. Tu ne voudrais pas te laisser battre par ce morveux, quand même ? »

Mello hésite, semble peser le pour et le contre, puis acquiesce.

« -- Très bien ! Se réjouit Mail en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton jovial. Alors pour commencer, on va descendre dans la rue et monter dans la voiture. Viens ! »

Il l'aide à se lever, grimace lorsqu'il voit que Mello titube et ne parvient pas à se tenir sur ses jambes. Le jeune homme tombe par terre, des larmes de détresse roulant sur ses joues.

« -- Je… Je n'y arrive pas ! Crie-t-il, misérable. Matt, je n'ai pas perdu, hein ?

-- Non ! Le rassure-t-il, enfilant son manteau sur les épaules de son ami et lui frictionnant le dos. Tu n'as pas perdu ! On est en équipe, de toute manière, je vais t'aider… Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Mellow… Tout va bien. »

Non, tout ne va pas bien. Tout va le plus mal possible dans le plus horrible des mondes ! Mais il essaye quand même de toutes ses forces de convaincre Mello du contraire, et lui aussi par la même occasion…

_« Tu ne le brusques pas, tu le couvres le plus chaudement possible, tu le rassures et tu n'arrêtes pas de lui parler ! »_

« -- Viens, lui chuchote-t-il en le soulevant dans ses bras. Passe tes mains autour de mon cou… Voilà, comme ça. C'est bien… Tout ira bien, tu vas voir. Je suis là… »

Et il le porte, comme une princesse, la tête de Mello reposant sur son épaule et ses doigts s'accrochant faiblement à lui. Il sort le plus vite possible de l'appartement, emportant juste avec lui les clefs de sa voiture… Et donnant un dernier coup de pied à Adriano inanimé au passage.

_Bien, au moins une chose positive dans cette journée !_

« -- Mello, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu vois en ce moment ! Lui lance-t-il en dévalant l'escalier le plus vite possible.

-- Ben… Je te vois toi, banane ! Répond Mihael avec un langage et un rire digne d'un gosse de six ans.

-- Très drôle ! Râle Matt en s'efforçant de ne pas tomber dans les marches. Sérieusement, est-ce que tu aperçois des… Des pixels, Mello ? »

Troubles de la vue. Un des syndromes d'une overdose. Il le sait, il a essayé…

« -- Des… Quoi ?

-- Des pixels. Des points mouvants et géométriques, Mello.

-- Je… Oui. »

Bref silence, cavalcade de Matt dans les marches.

« -- Mattie… Dis-leur d'arrêter. »

Le cœur de Matt rate un battement, Mello raffermit sa prise autour de sa nuque.

« -- Qui, Mello ? Et arrêter quoi ?

-- Les… Les pixels. Dis-leur d'arrêter de tourner. J'ai mal à la tête. »

_Oh, merde._

« -- Ça va s'arrêter ! Lui promet-il. Ça va s'arrêter dès qu'on aura fini le jeu !

-- C'est vrai ?

-- Oui. C'est vrai. »

Mello se tait. Matt pousse la porte de l'immeuble d'un vigoureux coup d'épaule, elle claque dans la nuit noire alors qu'il monte dans la voiture. Mais au moment de déposer Mihael sur le siège à côté de lui, celui-ci s'accroche à son ami de toutes ses forces.

« -- Mello, lâche-moi ! Le supplie-t-il en détachant ses mains de lui, le cœur brisé devant son chagrin et son insistance. Allez, je ne vais pas pouvoir conduire… »

Mello pleure, Mello hurle, Mello est hystérique. Matt renonce à le convaincre et boucle la ceinture de sécurité par-dessus le corps de Mihael qui, sur ses genoux, est soudain agité d'une violente convulsion.

« -- Mello ! S'affole-t-il. Mello, tu m'entends ?!

-- Je t'entends ! S'étrangle-t-il, peinant visiblement à respirer.

-- C'est… C'est bien. Très bien. On est en train de gagner, tu sais ?

-- Je vais battre Near ? Demande Mello d'une toute petite voix.

-- Oui. Tu vas le pul-vé-ri-ser ! Affirme-t-il d'un ton très convaincu. »

_Et moi, je vais pulvériser le compteur._

Sur-ce, il fait vrombir le moteur et écrase la pédale d'accélération. La voiture fait un bond en avant dans un crissement de pneus, Matt se creuse les méninges pour trouver un moyen de ne pas perdre l'attention de Mihael.

« -- Mello, il y a une nouvelle règle au jeu ! Invente-t-il à toute vitesse. A chaque fois que je dépasse une voiture, il faut que tu me dises : « On dépasse ». D'accord ?

-- C'est long à dire… Murmure Mello, la bouche pâteuse.

-- Mais c'est essentiel. Je t'avais dit que c'était un jeu difficile… Alors ?

-- D'accord… On dépasse. »

On dépasse, on dépasse, on dépasse…

Cent kilomètres heure.

On dépasse, on dépasse, on dépasse…

Cent cinquante.

On dé… pa…

« -- Mello ! Ne t'endors pas ! L'avertit Matt en enlevant une de ses mains du volant pour le serrer contre lui.

-- Mais j'ai sommeil… Proteste-t-il.

-- Mello, on va perdre si tu continues ! »

Soupir de lassitude.

« -- On dépasse… »

Deux cent.

L'aiguille du compteur arrive dans le rouge, tous les autres véhicules s'écartent du sien. On dépasse, on dépasse, on dépasse toutes les secondes maintenant, dans une litanie incessante…

« -- Je crois que j'en ai loupées ! Se désole Mello. Tu vas trop vite…

-- C'est pas grave. Tu te débrouilles très très bien. Continues comme ça, c'est parfait. »

Parfois, dans cet interminable trajet qui lui semble ne jamais vouloir finir malgré l'allure à laquelle il roule, un spasme secoue Mello des pieds à la tête, lui faisant craindre le pire. A chaque fois il a un peu plus de mal à reprendre sa respiration, mais finit par calmer son souffle. Oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Se demande Matt en accélérant d'avantage, tremblant de se faire prendre par la police. Un flot de sang et de vomi jaillit soudain de la bouche de Mello, souillant le pull de Matt qui fait une violente embardée.

« -- Je suis désolé… Je te dégoûte ? Demande alors Mihael d'une voix tremblante.»

En guise de réponse, Matt détourne un instant ses yeux de la route et, au risque de faire un tonneau, l'embrasse profondément. Un baiser à la saveur d'acide et de fer, de bile et de sang. Mais il aurait été couvert de merde qu'il n'en aurait pas été écœuré ! Songe Matt. Il s'en fiche… Il se fiche de tout, tant que Mihael est vivant. Mais pour combien de temps encore va-t-il le rester ?

« -- Matt… Je suis trop fatigué. J'abandonne, capitule finalement Mello, au bout d'un énième spasme qui arque son corps à l'extrême, semblant vouloir le casser en deux.

-- NON ! Mello, je t'interdis de me laisser ! Tu ne veux pas m'abandonner encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le mafieux semble alors avoir un sursaut de lucidité. Matt sent qu'il sourit contre son épaule.

« -- Tu m'en veux donc tant que ça… C'est bien. J'aurais été déçu du contraire, je pense. Ça veut dire que tu tiens à moi, au moins… Tu es un bon chien. »

Matt grince des dents. Puis panique de nouveau lorsque Mello reprend sa voix harassée :

« -- Matt… J'arrête. Vraiment. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. J'ai perdu… »

Et cela même alors qu'ils arrivent en vue de l'hôpital… Il hurle de peur, de fureur, d'amour. Il hurle et, sans qu'il l'ait prévu, son cri se transforme en chanson. Une chanson pour tenir. Une chanson pour lutter. Une chanson pour vivre.

_**« -- Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Il faut oublier**_

_**Tout peut s'oublier**_

_**Oublier le temps**_

_**Des malentendus**_

_**Qui s'enfuit déjà**_

_**Et le temps perdu**_

_**A savoir comment**_

_**Oublier ces heures**_

_**Qui tuaient parfois**_

_**A coups de pourquoi**_

_**Le cœur du bonheur**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas… »**_

Mello frissonne entre ses bras. Matt freine brusquement, avec un coup de volant pour éviter d'emboutir une voiture garée dans le parking. Il soulève Mello en lui couvrant la tête pour que son visage reste dissimulé et court, de toutes ses forces qui s'amoindrissent peu à peu, vers l'entrée illuminée de la clinique.

Sans cesser de chanter.

_**« -- Moi je t'offrirais**_

_**Des perles de pluie**_

_**Venues de pays**_

_**Où il ne pleut pas**_

_**Je creuserais la terre**_

_**Jusqu'après ma mort**_

_**Pour couvrir ton corps**_

_**D'or et de lumière**_

_**Je ferais un domaine**_

_**Où l'amour sera roi**_

_**Où l'amour sera loi**_

_**Où tu seras reine**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas… »**_

Convulsion terrible de Mello, qui se cambre en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Matt trébuche mais, dans un réflexe de protection, a le temps de donner un coup de rein qui le fait se retourner dans sa chute et s'affaler sur le dos. Le choc lui coupe le souffle, mais au moins, Mello n'a pas mal… Il tente de se relever, n'y parvient pas. Alors il chante encore plus fort, avec l'énergie du désespoir, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende, quelqu'un, n'importe qui…

Que quelqu'un sauve Mello.

_Mon Dieu, si Vous existez…_

_**« -- Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Je t'inventerai**_

_**Des mots insensés**_

_**Que tu comprendras**_

_**Je te parlerai**_

_**De ces amants là**_

_**Qui ont vu deux fois**_

_**Leurs cœurs s'embraser**_

_**Je te raconterai**_

_**L'histoire de ce roi**_

_**Mort de n'avoir pas**_

_**Pu te rencontrer**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas… »**_

Bruits de course, que Matt perçoit en gardant les yeux fixés sur les étoiles qui palissent dans le ciel à l'arrivée de l'aube. Puis le visage d'Emily se dessine sur la voûte nocturne, la brune soulevant presque sans effort le corps de Mihael et le transportant sur un brancard. Sans doute l'entraînement aux arts martiaux qui lui a donné des muscles… Immédiatement, il entend la voix de Nathan qui s'éloigne en parlant d'un timbre ferme :

« -- Emily, on va salle A4. Kim, tu relève Matt et tu nous rejoins aussi vite que tu peux. Mello, si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main. Voilà, c'est bien. Non, Mail ne peut pas venir, Mihael, répond-il à une question inaudible pour le rouquin. Tout va bien se passer. Il viendra après… Il sera là à votre réveil. Serrez encore ma main. Voilà… »

_**« -- On a vu souvent**_

_**Rejaillir le feu**_

_**D'un ancien volcan**_

_**Qu'on croyait trop vieux**_

_**Il est paraît-il**_

_**Des terres brûlées**_

_**Donnant plus de blé**_

_**Qu'un meilleur avril**_

_**Et quand vient le soir**_

_**Pour qu'un ciel flamboie**_

_**Le rouge et le noir**_

_**Ne s'épousent-ils pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas… **_

-- Matt ? »

Kimberley. La jeune femme lui tend une main, l'aide à s'asseoir sur le goudron. Puis elle le sert contre elle dans une accolade réconfortante, d'une douceur qui lui donne envie de pleurer… La douceur d'une Maman. Matt finit sa chanson dans ses bras, parce qu'il en a besoin, parce que c'est tellement, tellement vital, ce souffle de musique qui sort de son être et l'aide à combler la douleur et la panique…

_**« -- Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Je ne vais plus pleurer**_

_**Je ne vais plus parler**_

_**Je me cacherai là**_

_**A te regarder**_

_**Danser et sourire**_

_**Et à t'écouter**_

_**Chanter et puis rire**_

_**Laisse-moi devenir**_

_**L'ombre de ton ombre**_

_**L'ombre de ta main**_

_**L'ombre de ton chien**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas… »**_

La chanson s'achève.

Matt éclate en sanglots.

_**

* * *

**_

New York

_**21 Mai 2011**_

« -- Near ? »

Le commandant Rester entre dans la pièce de surveillance, aux murs couverts d'écrans qui projettent des lueurs fantomatiques. Un éclairage qui rend encore plus étrange l'être blanc et frêle qui se tient en son centre, entouré de dizaines de jouets de toutes sortes et l'air extrêmement concentré sur un puzzle. L'albinos se retourne vers l'homme et le fixe de ses grands yeux gris et froids, qui mettent invariablement mal à l'aise.

« -- Qu'y a-t-il ?

-- Eh bien, hésite le premier, il se trouve que… Nous avons mit le téléphone de Matt sur écoute, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé… Et grâce à ça, nous avons réussi à localiser à peu près Mello. »

Le regard de Near se fait acéré.

« -- Oui ?

-- Il se trouve dans un hôpital de Los Angeles. Apparemment, il a fait une overdose, grimace le commandant. Matt avait appelé une infirmière pour garder le secret. Elle semblait être une de ses connaissances.

-- Vous avez un enregistrement de la conversation ?

-- Euh… Oui.

-- J'aimerai l'écouter. »

Etrange rôle que le sien, songe-t-il en lui tendant l'appareil. Obéir au doigt et à l'œil à cette étrange créature entre le vieillard et l'enfant, qui s'amusait avec des jouets de gamin mais faisait preuve d'une intelligence impressionnante… Et même à faire froid dans le dos. La voix de Matt s'élève, puis celle de l'infirmière. Near se fige. Rester ressent un imperceptible malaise… Comme si il était de trop dans la pièce. Comme si un événement qui lui échappait se déroulait, un phénomène aux allures de miracle. L'albinos stoppe l'enregistrement, le remet du début. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois…

« -- Near… Que faisons-nous ?

-- Ma foi… Rien.

-- Qu… Quoi ?

-- J'ai dit « rien », commandant. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Sa voix est tranchante, sans aucune hésitation. Il en reste bouche-bée.

« -- Je… Je croyais… Que vous vouliez retrouver Mello… »

Silence. Near rembobine encore une fois la bande-son, sans plus s'occuper de lui. Et Rester sent, malgré son flegme habituel, une certaine colère monter en lui. Il pourrait au moins répondre !

« -- Near ! Je vous ai demandé quelque chose ! »

Les iris du jeune homme sont deux flèches de glace qui lui font rentrer ses mots dans sa gorge.

« -- Très cher, apprenez que pas de réponse, c'est une réponse.* »

Il en reste pantois. Il contemple le garçon remettre encore une fois la conversation, stopper à certains passages, les repasser en boucle… Il entortille autour de son index une mèche de ses cheveux blancs, une drôle de lueur dans le regard, puis pose cette question surprenante qui achève de le laisser bouche bée :

« -- Dites-moi, commandant… La jeune femme qui parlait à Matt dans cet appel… Savez-vous qui elle est, au juste ? »

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**22 Mai 2011**_

« -- Ça y est. Il est sauvé, Matt. »

Le sourire de Nathan est épuisé mais triomphant, alors qu'il entre dans la salle d'attente. Mail étouffe un cri de joie dans ses mains, les yeux débordants de larmes. Cela fait trois heures qu'il patiente ici, trois heures de terreur, trois heures d'angoisse, trois heures de solitude. Il a cru mille fois mourir de terreur… Mais c'est fini, bien fini. Enfin. Le médecin soupire de soulagement et lui tapote maladroitement dans le dos.

« -- Vous avez été fabuleux, Mail.

-- Moi ? Je n'ai strictement rien fait ! Rit celui-ci, un rire jaune qui tremblote.

-- Vous plaisantez ?! C'est _vous_ qui l'avez maintenu en vie ! »

A cet instant, Emily entre dans la salle à son tour, empêchant Matt de répondre. Elle a un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de son visage et glousse sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« -- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Interroge Nathan en haussant un sourcil.

-- Je n'ai **rien** entendu ! » Pouffe la jeune femme.

Alors seulement, le geek constate que des boules quies colorées sont enfoncées dans ses oreilles. Il fait une moue interrogatrice, à laquelle l'infirmière répond par un geste vers la porte. Matt se lève donc, curieux, ouvre le battant… Et comprend aussitôt.

**« -- … D'UNE ESPECE D'ENFOIRE QUI NE PENSE QU'A LUI !!!**

**-- … UNE PETASSE QUI NE SAIT PAS TENIR UN PLATEAU !!!**

**-- TAFIOLE !**

**-- SALOPE !**

**-- ENFOIRE !**

**-- CONNASSE ! **

-- Kim versus Mello ! Lance joyeusement Emily. Premier round ! Elle a été super concentrée pendant toute l'opération, indique-t-elle. Elle n'a rien fait tomber du tout ! Par contre, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, la première chose qu'elle a faite, c'est de lui demander s'il se sentait bien…

**-- SALAUD !**

**-- BIGLEUSE !**

**-- CAME !**

**-- ALINEE MENTALE !**

**-- RHOOO, DIS-MOI, TU AS ETE LE CHERCHER DANS LE DICO, CELUI-LA ?**

**-- NON, J'AI ETE LE TROUVER DANS TON…**

-- … Et de le gifler ! Achève précipitamment Emily pour couvrir la dernière partie de la phrase. Depuis dix minutes, ça n'arrête pas ! Un vrai match de tennis ! On attend que l'un des deux se fatigue, mais c'est mal parti… Tu pourrais aller les séparer, s'il te plait ? Les malades commencent à se plaindre et je n'ai pas assez de cache-oreille pour tous… »

Matt rit et s'exécute, cherchant la chambre de Mello en se guidant sur les cris de plus en plus stridents des deux adversaires. Il la trouve sans peine et s'adosse à la porte, profitant du spectacle un instant, savourant d'être enfin hors de danger et de voir deux êtres aimés en même temps. Et qu'importe si les deux êtres en question s'engueulent à qui peu mieux.

« **--** **REPETE UN PEU CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !** Tonne l'infirmière rouge de colère et complètement échevelée, une main dressée prête à envoyer une gifle.

**-- QUE C'ETAIT UN MIRACLE QUE JE SOIS VIVANT SI TU AS PARTICIPE A CETTE OPERATION ! **S'égosille Mello, ébouriffé, ses couvertures éparpillées autour de lui.

**-- TU AS RAISON, J'AURAIS ENCORE PREFERE TE VOIR MORT, KEEHL ! LA TERRE SE PORTERAIT SUREMENT MIEUX SANS TOI !**

**-- TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LA METTRE, LA TERRE ?**

**-- AU MEME ENDROIT QUE SE TROUVE TON INTELLIGENCE ! **

-- Un/ zéro pour Kimba ! » Commente Mail avec humour pour les interrompre.

Immédiatement, tous deux se retournent et le fixent, à la fois surpris et soulagés.

« -- Matt ! Constatent-ils à l'unisson (sans oublier de se jeter un regard meurtrier).

-- Ravi que vous vous souveniez de moi ! Ironise celui-ci. Emily vous fait dire de baisser un peu le volume, il y a peut-être une ou deux personnes à l'autre bout de la ville qui ne vous ont pas entendus… »

Ils rougissent et grommellent en même temps, sous son regard amusé. Ils ont beau ne pas se supporter, ils sont finalement très similaires… Kimberley se retourne vers Mello une dernière fois avant de partir :

« -- Toi, fais gaffe. Un de ces jours, il se pourrait bien qu'il t'arrive des bricoles si tu continues à faires des crasses à Matt… »

Puis, se drapant dans une étole de dignité outragée, elle sort en reniflant de mépris. Mello lui jette un regard noir, puis se tourne vers Matt, gêné. Le silence tombe.

« -- Matt ?

-- Ouais ?

-- Je… Merci. »

Embarrassé, le blondinet détourne rapidement les yeux, froissant les couvertures blanches entre ses mains. Matt reste sans réagir quelques secondes, puis percute enfin et sourit.

« -- Même si, à bien y réfléchir, tout est de ta faute ! L'accuse brusquement Mello en relevant la tête, retrouvant d'un seul coup toute son agressivité.

-- MA FAUTE ! S'étrangle Matt. Comment ça, MA FAUTE ?!

-- C'est toi qui m'as laissé tout à l'heure ! Crache Mello. Et la cocaïne, elle était à toi, je te signale !

-- JE NE T'AI JAMAIS DIT D'ALLER TE SHOOTER !

-- MAIS C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE JE L'AI FAIT !

-- Dites, les gars ! Raille la voix d'Emily derrière la porte, on ne doit pas avoir la même notion du silence ! Vous savez, c'est ce truc où personne ne hurle et l'où on parle posément ! Un proche synonyme du mot « discrétion » ! Je vous rappelle tout de même que vous n'êtes pas franchement censés vous trouver là, surtout Mello ! »

La remarque ramène le calme dans la chambre. Mello soupire, ferme les yeux et se laisse aller sur ses oreillers, visiblement épuisé. Il a de grands cernes noirs et le teint livide. Ses cheveux blonds lui retombent en bataille sur la figure, auréole claire qui scintille à la lumière des néons. Matt hésite un instant, puis vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et passe ses doigts repliés sur la joue de son ami. Celui-ci sursaute, mais ne rouvre pas les yeux pour autant et se laisse faire, se détendant peu à peu. Au bout d'un moment, il exhale doucement :

« -- Je t'ai dégueulé dessus… Désolé.

-- Pas grave. J'ai connu pire, sourit Mail en continuant sa caresse.

-- Tu m'as embrassé, Jeevas. »

Pour la troisième fois de suite, la scène est similaire à une autre, que Matt a l'impression d'avoir vécu il y a des centaines d'années, presque dans une autre vie. Pour la chasser de sa mémoire, il prononce les mots qu'il a eu le temps de méditer durant les trois heures de l'opération, les trois heures les plus longues de sa vie…

« -- Je vais partir, Mello. »

Le mafieux sursaute et rouvre brusquement les paupières. Mail le fixe avec tristesse, sa main s'immobilisant sur sa pommette.

« -- Ni toi ni moi ne sommes prêts, continue Matt doucement. Prêts à vivre tous les deux ou à accepter que les choses ont changé. Si ça continue, on va s'entretuer, Mello. »

Celui-ci se mord la lèvre, retenant ses mots, ses supplications. Il ne veut pas qu'il parte. Il veut rester avec lui longtemps, très longtemps, un longtemps qui a le parfum du toujours, un toujours dans ses bras, doux comme une journée de printemps… Mais bien sûr, il ne lui dira jamais. Il préfère encore le voir s'éloigner plutôt que de compromettre sa fierté et surtout risquer un deuxième et cuisant rejet…

« -- Mais je serai toujours là. »

Mello retient son souffle devant le sourire de Matt, un sourire heureux comme il ne lui en a pas vu depuis longtemps.

« -- Je serai juste invisible, comme dans la chanson. _L'ombre de ton ombre, l'ombre de ta main, l'ombre de ton chien_, fredonne-t-il. Derrière chacun de tes pas, à te surveiller, à te protéger de tes propres conneries (ils grimacent tous deux), te sortir des emmerdes et attendre que tu me dises de revenir. Je ne te quitterai jamais vraiment. Et le jour où tu auras besoin de moi… Je serai là pour toi. Je te le promets, une deuxième fois. _Je te le jure…_ »

Reniflements intensifs derrière la porte.

« -- C'est beau, le respect de l'intimité ! » Lance Matt d'une voix forte pour faire fuir les intruses.

Rires étouffés. Bruits de fuite.

« -- Elles sont cinglées, toutes les deux, grogne Mihael. Surtout la blonde, là, avec son sale caractère…

-- Et l'hôpital se moqua de la charité ! Rit Matt, complice. Vous vous ressemblez un peu, au fond, Kim et toi…

-- Je dénie toute similitude avec cette idiote ! » Râle Mello.

Rires. Ils se jettent un coup d'œil timide d'enfants, comme si cette décision de Matt avait déjà commencé à changer les choses, en bien. Puis le regard du rouquin se fait plus grave.

« -- Tu m'as demandé si je savais ce que ça faisait. De tuer un homme. Je vais te répondre. »

Mihael avale sa salive. D'un seul coup, il n'a plus du tout envie de savoir. Les nuages qui ombrent les iris de Matt sont bien trop ténébreux pour que ce récit soit une belle histoire…

« -- Oui. Je sais ce que ça fait. C'était le tout début de ma « carrière » en tant que vendeur de drogue. Je me croyais invincible, immortel. Le type ne m'avait pas payé. Peu importe son nom, peut importe son métier, peu importe son âge. Le meurtre a tout effacé en moi, je me souviens à peine de son visage. La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que je l'ai tué. »

Leurs respirations sont calmes, sereines. On dirait presque qu'ils sont en train de parler de tout et de rien.

« -- Quand je lui avais demandé de me donner l'argent, il m'avait ri au nez. J'ai insisté, les moqueries se sont changées en menaces de mort. J'ai capitulé à contrecœur, couvert de honte et ivre de fureur de m'être laissé marcher sur les pieds. Une fierté stupide, tellement stupide… Le jour même, j'ai décidé d'aller chercher mon salaire. La décision la plus idiote de toute ma vie. A moins que ce ne soit la suivante… »

Il marque une pose, son regard se perd à la fenêtre, dans l'aurore qui réveille Los Angeles.

« -- J'avais peur. Ou plus exactement, je crevais de trouille. Mais je ne voulais pas lâcher le morceau. Donc avant d'aller chez le type, j'ai voulu une petite aide pour prendre mon courage à deux mains… J'ai goûté à ma propre marchandise. C'est joli, cette neige en sachets, ça paraît innocent, ces cristaux de poudre blanche… C'était une des expériences les plus abominables de ma vie. Sur le coup, bien sûr, je me suis senti puissant et fort, très fort. J'ai foncé dans l'appartement. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le hall, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. J'avais sniffé un sachet tout entier, parce que je ne connaissais pas bien la dose et que je voulais un effet long et immédiat… Quel con. »

Il ricane doucement et Mello contemple, fasciné, les cheveux roux luire et prendre d'incroyables teintes cramoisies à la lueur de l'aube. Il ne peut détacher son regard du visage de Matt qui continue son récit.

« -- Le monde a commencé à se déformer sous mes yeux, en centaines de pixels. J'aurais dû me stopper, faire demi-tour et revenir plus tard, voir encore mieux, ne pas revenir du tout. J'ai continué. Je suis entré. Mon flingue ne m'a servi à rien. Le type me l'a ôté des mains dès les premières secondes et s'est jeté sur moi. Il cherchait à m'étrangler… »

Sa voix devient murmure, Mello agrandit les yeux et suffoque. Non pas d'horreur, non, il a vu tant de fois la mort… Mais de stupeur.

_Parce que le récit de son ami correspond au détail prêt au cauchemar qui le réveille toutes les nuits._

Leur lien… Est-il donc si fort que ça ? Au point que chacun vive comme les siennes les pires peurs de l'autre ?

Mail ne s'aperçoit pas de son trouble et continue :

« -- Et là… Je l'ai vue. Elle était posée sur le sol, remplie à ras bord de drogue. _**La seringue**_… »

Ces deux mots glacent le sang de Mello.

« -- C'était ma seule chance. Sur le coup, je ne pensais à rien, à rien d'autre que de rester en vie. Je n'étais plus The Dog, ni Matt, ni Mail Jeevas, j'étais un animal qui voit arriver la mort. Je l'ai attrapée et j'ai frappé l'homme avec, de toutes mes forces. J'ai senti… La pointe… L'aiguille… Qui se fichait dans la tempe... J'ai appuyé de toutes mes forces pour injecter le liquide, directement dans le cerveau. Ça a dû lui griller toutes les neurones, rit-il nerveusement, parce qu'il est mort sur le coup. Et à cet instant tout… Oui, TOUT… Tout est devenu pixels… »

La main de Mello couvre la sienne. Matt cligne des yeux. Le visage du blond est décidé, fier, farouche… Le plus beau de tous les visages du monde. Le geek saisit ses doigts entre les siens et les porte à ses lèvres, les embrassant avec ferveur. Le cœur de Mello s'accélère encore. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas… Se laisser aller à ressentir **ça**… Même une petite minute… Mais il y a l'expression emplie d'adoration de Mail qui lui fait perdre ses repères… Et après tout… Il fait ce qu'il veut, non ? S'il se laisse aller une seconde… _Rien qu'une infime et minuscule seconde…_

_Oh et puis merde._

Les lèvres de Mihael trouvent celles de Mail. Surprise. Chaleur. Euphorie. Les bras de Matt enlacent son Mellow enfin retrouvé, dans une étreinte plus douce qu'un rêve. Ce n'est plus un baiser d'enfant ou de deux amis, ce n'est pas encore non plus celui de deux amants. C'est une étreinte de deux êtres qui se redécouvrent, qui commencent à se connaître et à s'estimer. Ça ne leur fait pas mal, non, c'est plutôt un baiser qui guérit, un baiser gourmand empreint de soupirs qui hésitent et s'étouffent au bout de quelques secondes, d'une caresse à peine ébauchée qui se change en rougissements, de langues qui se cherchent, s'enroulent l'une autour l'autre et se séparent aussitôt, effarouchées. Ce baiser n'est pas un baiser d'amour. Ce n'est pas un baiser de désir. Ce n'est pas un baiser d'au-revoir, pas un baiser de tendresse, pas un baiser-serment. Non.

C'est un baiser qui est tout à la fois…

* * *

Nathan et Kimberley se soutiennent mutuellement, pour éviter de tomber à terre tant ils rient. Devant eux est en train de se jouer une scène d'anthologie : Emily, souriante et gaie comme un pinson, face à Mme Indra, une vieille malade ronchon toujours en train de râler sur le timing des infirmières. La seconde hurle sur la première de toute la force de ses poumons :

« -- JE VOUS AI DEMANDE DE M'APPORTER MES CACHETS ANTI-DOULEUR ! EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ ENTENDUE, CE COUP-CI ?!? »

Cela fait en effet six fois d'affilée que la mégère réitère sa demande de sa voix perçante. Emily la fixe longuement, sérieusement. Puis un immense sourire béat se peint sur son visage, de fort mauvais augure pour qui la connait bien…

« -- J'ai **rien** compris ! » Répond-elle dans un gloussement, bien protégée par les boules quies toujours enfoncées dans ses oreilles.

Tout de même, pauvre madame Indra.

**

* * *

**

Un an a passé

* * *

**Alors... reviens-moi**

_Paroles et Musique : Salvatore Adamo 1970_

_**S'il te reste un mot d'amour  
Un je t'aime, un toujours  
Oublié au fond de toi  
S'il subsiste de nous deux  
Juste un rêve, un coin de ciel bleu  
Alors reviens-moi  
**_

_**S'il te reste au fond du cœur  
Une flamme, une flamme  
Qui survit malgré le froid  
Qui est tombé sur nos vies  
Par ma faute, par ma folie  
Alors reviens-moi  
**_

_**Oui reviens-moi  
J'ai appris à t'aimer  
De nuage en nuage  
Aveuglément j'ai cherché loin de toi  
Je ne sais quel soleil  
Mais dans le ciel nuit et jour  
Une fée dessinait ton visage  
Et c'était toi toujours toi  
Que mes mains cherchaient au réveil  
Alors reviens-moi  
**_

_**S'il te reste malgré tout  
Un rien que le tendre fou  
N'ait pu arracher de toi  
Une larme ou un frisson  
Quelques notes d'une chanson  
Alors reviens-moi**_

**_S'il te reste un mot d'amour  
Un je t'aime pour toujours  
Oublié au fond de toi  
S'il te reste une raison  
De ne pas maudire mon nom  
Alors reviens-moi_**

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**10 Novembre 2012**_

C'est une terrasse d'un café tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire et calme, le _Lightning_**. Il est très tard, presque minuit, pourtant quelques clients y trainent encore, attirés par l'ambiance chaleureuse et amicale. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux est assis à une table, sirotant un chocolat chaud avec deux folles, une brune et une blonde, qui s'agitent en pouffant. Tous trois papotent allègrement, parlant de tout et de rien. Et le « tout » et le « rien » semblent fâcher la jeune folle aux lunettes roses qui renverse sa tasse sur le sol :

« -- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai _vu_ quelqu'un me suivre ! S'énerve-t-elle en épongeant le café qui coule sur la table avec sa serviette. Un type louche à l'air vicieux ! Ça va faire un mois, maintenant ! Je me demande même si je n'étais pas suivie bien avant sans l'avoir remarqué !

-- Bouddhaaaa, Kimichou ! S'amuse la brune aux jolies joues rondes. C'est encore ton imagination ! Tu as trop regardé Underworld…

-- Et que te voudrait-il donc, ce type louche ? Renchérit Matt pour la rassurer, lui tendant sa propre feuille de papier. Pas t'enlever, il aurait trop peur de toi !

-- Peut-être te suspecte-t-il d'être Kira ! Lâche Emily en prenant une voix d'outre-tombe. Toi qui, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, a fait manquer de justesse la crise cardiaque à ce pauvre malheureux qui s'était cassé la clavicule !

-- Me prendre pour Kira, MOI ! Tu sais très bien que je le considère comme ce qu'il est, un boucher ! Et je le répète pour la millième fois, râle-t-elle sous les rires de ses amis, j'ai parfaitement conduit cette ambulance, en respectant le code de la route à la perfection !

-- Mais comme le type était déjà venu à l'hosto pour sa jambe il y avait quelques mois, glousse Emily, il a dû te reconnaitre ! Il est devenu tout vert lorsqu'il a constaté que c'était ELLE qui conduisait ! Raconte-t-elle à Matt qui explose de rire.

-- Quel imbécile ! Marmonne la jeune femme en remuant le reste de sa boisson. A croire qu'il avait vu le diable… Il a d'un seul coup déclaré qu'il était parfaitement guéri, alors que cet idiot avait une fracture impressionnante et s'était déboité l'épaule !

-- Il a dû penser qu'avoir le bras cassé, c'était tout de même mieux que de mourir dans un accident de voiture, raille gentiment Matt.

-- C'est ça… Mais il n'empêche, poursuit-elle en agitant sa petite cuiller sous le nez du rouquin et de sa meilleure amie, que je maintiens que ce type ME SUIT ! Je n'en dors plus et je ne quitte jamais ma bombe anti-agression ! »

Matt rit de nouveau et laisse Emily prendre la relève pour régler le problème, savourant son chocolat. Le chocolat… Immédiatement, il pense à Mello et un petit sourire lui vient aux lèvres. Le matin où il avait prit la décision de rester à distance pendant un long moment, il avait eu peur de prendre la mauvaise décision. Surtout lorsque Mihael l'avait embrassé, à vrai dire… Une vie étrange avait alors commencée pour eux, une vie où le blond était suivi, était traqué, observé et surveillé, sans toutefois voir Matt qui restait à une distance respectable. Il ne manifestait toutefois pas de signes de mécontentement, acceptant cette présence quasi-invisible sans broncher.

Mail ne le lâchait pas, déménageant régulièrement lorsqu'il changeait de planque, suivant à la trace le signal de son téléphone portable pour ne pas le perdre. Mais tout cela sans lui parler, sans le toucher, à l'écart. Parfois cependant, prit d'une impulsion, il mettait un manteau à capuche qui lui couvrait le visage et accompagnait Mello durant ses sorties en ville, marchant à plusieurs mètres derrière lui, le dévorant des yeux. Mello savait que Matt était tout près de lui et Matt savait qu'il le savait. Mihael jetait d'ailleurs souvent des regards furtifs dans sa direction pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, au grand plaisir du geek. Cela avait créé un nouveau lien entre les deux jeunes hommes, un lien fait d'attente et de confiance… Un lien qui, il l'espérait, serait assez fort pour résister à l'usure du temps.

Ces dernières semaines ils n'avaient cessé de multiplier ces « poursuites », marchant de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre, Matt quasiment sur les talons de Mihael qui s'arrêtait souvent pour l'attendre, tapant du pied avec impatience et haussant les sourcils dans une autre direction. Et Matt voyait avec bonheur autant qu'appréhension approcher le jour où, se retournant vers lui en pleine rue, Mello cesserait avec un sourire de faire semblant de ne pas le voir… Il y avait une semaine, ils avaient poussé le « jeu » jusqu'à entrer ensemble dans un bar, d'un commun accord, s'asseyant même l'un à côté de l'autre pour siroter leurs boissons et feignant de ne pas se connaître… Mello était ensuite sorti en retenant longtemps la porte, pour ne pas qu'elle claque au nez de Mail. Puis il était tout simplement parti, les mains dans les poches, avec un rire qui ressemblait au tintement d'une clochette.

Et l'écho de celui de Matt derrière lui.

« -- … ne me croyez jamais ! Ronchonne soudain Kimberly, le tirant de sa rêverie. C'est vraiment pas sympa !

-- Kimichoupinette, soupire Emily une énième fois. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire et enfonce ça dans ton crâne : CE TYPE NE TE SUIT PAS ! Arrête la paranoïa ! Franchement, tu… »

Le son de sa voix est couvert par celui des cloches qui, toutes proches, annoncent qu'il est minuit. Matt fronce les sourcils, tourne sa tête à droite, à gauche, cherchant le lieu saint d'où elles proviennent.

« -- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une église, par ici ! » Remarque-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Les regards des filles se tournent vers lui, intrigués et vaguement inquiets.

« -- Une église ? Interroge Emily. Comment ça ?

-- Ben… A cause des cloches, pardi ! Vous entendez comme elles sonnent fort ? »

Oui, fort, si fort, de plus en plus fort, des carillons aigrelets et de lourds bourdons qui s'entrechoquent et dont les sons se confondent et s'enchevêtrent, un ballet sinistre de bronze qui tinte, tinte, tinte …

« -- Matt… Chuchote Kimberley, soucieuse. Matt… Il n'y a pas de cloches qui sonnent ! »

Et qui tinte, tinte, tinte…

Le jeune homme frissonne d'appréhension, ouvre sa bouche pour répliquer…

Sa tasse se brise au sol.

Le fracas de verre est surplombé par l'écho d'une voix plus puissante encore que les carillons, qui font pourtant bourdonner ses oreilles tant ils lui semblent proches.

_**

* * *

**_

**« -- Au point où j'en suis, c'est tout, ou rien. »*****

* * *

Matt hurle.

Il hurle, portant la main à son visage qu'il a l'impression que les flammes calcinent, des flammes qui gonflent, soufflent et brûlent, cisaillent sa chair et l'étouffent de leur saveur de cendres et de sang… Un déluge de flashs rouges, jaunes et blancs qui l'aveuglent, rentrent dans sa bouche et lui asphyxient les poumons…

Matt hurle, sa voix prenant dans ce cri une autre intonation que la sienne, plus aigüe, plus dure aussi.

Celle de la voix de Mello.

« -- J'ai oublié mon portable. »

Matt grelotte de tous son corps sous le regard de ses amies qui se lèvent pour l'aider, angoissées. Il les en empêche d'un geste, repousse sa chaise et sourit, un sourire forcé, presque un rictus.

« -- Navré, les filles. Je viens de me souvenir que j'attendais un appel urgent. Désolé, je ne peux pas rester… Oui oui, ça ira, les rassure-t-il alors qu'elles font mine de vouloir l'accompagner. Je ne suis pas très loin de chez moi, de toutes façons… On se retrouve demain ! Salut ! »

Et il part, marchant d'un ton précipité. Il attend d'avoir tourné le coin de la rue, puis se met à courir, à courir, à courir… Plus vite qu'il n'a jamais couru.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose…_

Cette phrase pulse en lui avec la force de la certitude, ravivée par le souvenir de ce récit que Kimberley lui a fait il y avait un an, celui où il lui avait semblé entendre un coup de pistolet le soir même où Matt avait tiré sur la fille et Mello. Elle avait dit que des signes presque surnaturels lui paraissaient parsemer la vie des gens, les aidant lorsqu'ils savaient les décrypter…

_Mello est en danger._

Il accélère encore, il court et il court, et il court… Il arrive en vue de son immeuble, se précipite pour en ouvrir la porte…

« -- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Il se fige. Se retourne. Des types sont apparus au coin de la rue, tout en mines patibulaires et en sourires torves, armes à la main. L'un d'eux porte, vieille mais mal cicatrisée, la trace d'un hématome autour de l'œil.

« -- C'est toi, Mail Jeevas ? »

Le geek sort son revolver, leur adresse un sourire crâne. Toutefois, son cerveau tourne à plein régime, ses pensées encore accélérées par l'adrénaline et la panique.

« -- Ravi de voir que l'on me reconnait, mais je n'ai pas le temps de signer des autographes ce soir. Si vous voulez bien, messieurs… »

Sa raillerie meurt sur ses lèvres. Il vient de reconnaitre un des bandits. Comment oublier ce visage ? Seul son nez cassé diffère de l'image qu'il a gardé de lui, cet italien cruel prêt à tuer pour un peu de pouvoir…

Adriano.

L'homme qui s'est avancé lui lance quelque chose, deux feuilles de papier pliées en quatre. Elles atterrissent par terre, mais il ne prend pas la peine de les ramasser. Il sait ce qu'elles contiennent, le labeur de dures heures de travail et de lutte pour survivre.

Les paroles de _Volutes_, la chanson qu'il a composée et que Nathan ne parvient pas à retrouver malgré tous ses efforts.

Les mafieux s'avancent lentement vers lui, demi-cercle qui l'accule à la porte verrouillée du building.

_Je crois que je suis dans la merde._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**Au même moment.**_

_Respire, ma vieille. Emily te l'a pourtant dit, que ce n'était pas possible ! Tu n'es PAS suivie, Kimba. _

La jeune femme ne peut pourtant s'empêcher d'accélérer, jetant de brefs coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, anxieuse. Les bruits de pas derrière elle sont quasi-imperceptibles, tant l'homme qui la file (elle en est **sûre** qu'il la suit, bordel !) s'applique à marcher au même rythme. Elle plonge la main dans son sac, vérifiant pour la troisième fois depuis qu'elle a quitté le _Lightning_ la présence de sa bombe anti-agression. Elle a beau s'exhorter au calme, ses nerfs sont sur le point de craquer, sa nervosité encore accentuée par le fait qu'aucun de ses amis ne semble la croire…

Rectification, ses nerfs _craquent_.

« -- Ça suffit ! Glapit-elle en se retournant vivement vers l'homme qui s'arrête aussitôt. Arrêtez de me suivre où j'appelle la police ! »

Il ne s'en va pas, se contente de se reculer un peu dans le noir. Cependant, elle distingue avec un malaise grandissant quelque chose qui clignote d'une lueur rouge, comme un voyant braqué sur elle, un petit point de lumière…

_Celui d'une caméra mise en marche._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**11 Novembre 2012**_

Souffrance. Matt n'est plus que souffrance.

Son bras droit, très certainement cassé, pend en un angle inquiétant le long de son corps couvert de blessures et d'hématomes. Son visage est un camaïeu inquiétant de coupures, de bleus et de chairs boursoufflés, ses vêtements déchirés pendent en loques noirâtres et sanglantes.

Et dire que c'est lui qui a gagné.

Sa respiration sifflante se fait plus courte au souvenir du combat sans pitié qu'il a dû mener pour sa vie, ce massacre abominable qu'il a remporté de justesse, galvanisé par la peur et surtout le souvenir de Mello. Mello qui, il en était sûr, était quelque part en train de mourir. Il monte l'escalier en chancelant, ivre de douleur, ouvre la porte et s'effondre dans son appartement. Le sol est froid, si froid… Un froid qui gagne à présent tout son corps, menaçant de submerger son cœur. Il a tellement, tellement envie de s'y abandonner… Il se laisse peu à peu aller dans le néant. C'est si reposant, ce noir, ce vide… Si doux à ses plaies, à son cœur meurtri par le carnage, au charnier de sa vie… Pourtant un son, agaçant et une voix, grave, l'empêchent de s'y abandonner complètement. Le son, il ne le reconnait pas, la voix, il ne sait pas à qui elle appartient. Mais ils le poursuivent, inlassablement, l'empêchant de rendre l'âme.

_**« Bon sang, Matt, réveillez-vous ! BOUGEZ, BORDEL, IL FAUT VIVRE ! Trouvez-vous une passion une lubie, n'importe quoi… Mais sortez-vous de là ! Je vous jure que sinon, dans ce monde où ailleurs, je vous le ferais payer cher, très cher ! »**_

« -- Je n'ai… Pas envie… De vivre… Murmure-t-il, épuisé, sa joue contre le carrelage glacé. Ça ne sert… Plus à rien… Je me souviens… Même plus… De mon nom… Laissez-moi… Dormir… »

_**« Et Mello ? Ce Mello dont vous parlez tant dans vos rêves aurait-il accepté la mort ? Ce Mihael dont vous gémissez le prénom la nuit en le suppliant de ne pas vous quitter aurait-il laissé tomber ? Ou se serait-il battu inlassablement contre la mort, exactement comme vous ne le faîtes pas ? »**_

Mello…

_**« Matt… Tu es mon meilleur ami ? »**_

Au prix d'un incroyable effort, il se redresse, relevé par une force qui le dépasse, celle d'un serment inviolable prononcé il y a longtemps. Il tient ses promesses, toujours, toujours… Il reconnait peu à peu la voix qui l'a sortie de sa léthargie. C'est celle de Nathan… Mais le son qui lui vrille les tympans… Quel est-il ?

Dring. Dring. Dring.

Sonnerie d'un téléphone.

Dring, dring, dring…

Il décroche.

A l'autre bout du fil, une respiration essoufflée et rauque, une plainte de douleur, presque un râle.

« -- Maaa… Maaaatt… »

Il se réveille, enfin. La torture de son corps se fait plus rude encore, mais il la tient à distance de toutes ses forces. Seule compte cette voix. Seul compte son amour.

Seul compte Mihael.

« -- Mello ! Tu es où ? Mello !

-- Au… Au… Q… G… De… Los… Angeles… J'étais… Poursuivi… J'ai tout… Fait sauter… C'était tout… Ou rien… Matt…Mail… J'ai… Mal… »

Gémissement, halètements, à chaque bout du fil. Puis Mello lui demande ce qu'il attend depuis si longtemps, lui adresse les mots qui font enfin cesser leur séparation.

« -- Ma… Matt… Viens me chercher… J'ai besoin de toi… Reviens… »

_**

* * *

**_

Reviens-moi.

* * *

« -- J'arrive. »

Oui… Mais comment ? Comment aller le chercher ? Il a déjà eu tant de mal à arriver jusqu'ici… Il lui faut maintenant redescendre les escaliers, conduire la voiture, chercher Mello dans les décombres, le transporter à l'hôpital… Comment va-t-il réussir ? Il a tellement, tellement mal lui aussi… Il jette mille regards éperdus autour de lui, cherchant désespérément une solution, des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui montant aux yeux. Et… Est-ce une hallucination ? C'est comme s'il entendait la voix de Mello résonner en lui, leur lien encore renforcé par la souffrance et le besoin qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre :

_**

* * *

**_

« Mon Dieu. J'ai menti, volé, trompé, torturé, tué. Mais ramenez-le-moi, je Vous en prie. Ramenez-moi Matt… Pitié… Vous savez que je ne suis pas homme à supplier pour un rien… S'il Vous plait… Je veux le revoir… Ne serait-ce… Que pour mourir avec lui. »

* * *

Matt pleure à présent, des larmes acides, des larmes de sang qui lui font mal en coulant sur ses blessures. Que faire, que faire, que faire ? Il panique, se cogne aux meubles, cherche frénétiquement une solution… Cette fois, il ne peut plus demander d'aide, il ne peut compter que sur lui-même…

_**

* * *

**_

« Mon Dieu. Si Vous existez… Je ne Vous demanderais plus rien, jamais. Je jetterai ce putain d'orgueil qui nous a fait si mal. S'il Vous plait… »

* * *

Le regard de Matt tombe alors sur _elle_. Celle qui a tué. Celle qui le fait hurler d'angoisse toutes les nuits. Celle qu'il avait finalement décidé de garder, d'emporter lorsqu'il était sorti de l'appartement de l'homme qu'il avait tué, pour se souvenir… L'objet. L'arme. _**La seringue**_… Les propriétés de la cocaïne lui reviennent alors, une déferlante de mots qui emporte toute raison sur son passage…

_« L'usage de la cocaïne provoque la sensation d'avoir la gorge gonflée, une forte euphorie, un sentiment de puissance intellectuelle (illusion de tout comprendre et d'avoir une intelligence inconcevable) et physique (voire sexuelle) qui provoque une désinhibition__, une indifférence à la douleur, à la fatigue et à la faim__. »_

Une indifférence à la douleur, à la fatigue ou à la faim.

**Une indifférence à la douleur…**

Matt n'hésite plus.

_**

* * *

**_

New York

_**Au même moment**_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fixe un écran plat, fasciné. Autour de lui, le temps n'a plus cours. Il ne prête pas attention au regard d'incompréhension (ou plutôt, de compréhension amusée) qu'Hal Lidner pose sur lui, assise devant un ordinateur. Il a oublié ses jouets, il a oublié son enquête, il a oublié L, il a oublié Kira. Il ne tord même plus sa mèche immaculée entre ses doigts, sa main s'est perdue à mi-chemin de son visage dans un geste inachevé, ses yeux reflètent l'image que lui retransmet à contrecœur Gevanni avec sa caméra. Celle d'une jeune femme affolée, livide, une arme dérisoire à la main. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés et aux lunettes roses… Avec un nom étranger qui résonne pourtant à ses oreilles comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours, _**Kimberley**_…

Quelque chose change dans sa tête, dans ce monde de neurones, de logique et de plastique qui est le sien. Des couleurs barbouillent son univers blafard en un désordre chamarré et joyeux, un frisson anime son cœur de glace que seul Mello a réussi à faire réagir jusqu'à présent. Une flamme illumine le bout du tunnel, lui procurant une chaleur diffuse, un intérêt autre que pour un énième jeu artificiel…

Comme une douce lumière.

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**11 Novembre 2012**_

Un jeune homme s'engage sur l'autoroute, à une telle allure que tous les autres véhicules s'écartent de lui. Il est couvert de blessures graves de la tête aux pieds, mais ne semble pas leur prêter d'avantage attention qu'à une piqure de moustique. Son regard vert est enragé. Il accélère encore. Il doit absolument arriver à temps…

_Derrière ses lunettes oranges, le monde est devenu pixels._

* * *

Notes de l'auteure :

* Réplique tirée de Monsieur Ibrahim et les fleurs du Coran, D'Eric Emmanuel Schmitt

** Lightining est un mot anglais signifiant « Foudre »

*** _« -- Au point où j'en suis, c'est tout, ou rien »_ est une réplique directement reprise du manga, que Mello pense lorsqu'il appuie sur le détonateur de la bombe.

* * *

**Voila, c'est la fin de la première partie, « Pixels », en référence aux jeux de Matt et à la cocaïne. (Je suis contente de l'avoir conclue par le mot du titre !) Et c'est aussi le début de la deuxième, « Cicatrices »… Elle fera 4 chapitres plus un loooong épilogue. Et après… *chiale* Non, j'ai pas envie de penser à après !! Je ne veux pas que ça se termine !! Quoique… *sourire mystérieux* Je pense que je n'arrêterais pas de vous embêter de sitôt… **

**Dites, vous savez qu'avec ce chapitre, The Storm fait 118 pages tout rond ? Et 135 si on ajoute celui que je suis en train d'écrire. Incroyable… En un peu plus de deux semaines, j'ai écrit plus qu'en huit mois de l'année dernière ! Bon, c'est peut-être aussi parce que le père Noël a été généreux et m'a donné un ordi^^. Avec en fond d'écran… Devinez un peu qui… Mattie, bien sûr ^^ ! (Anders Andrew, je maintiens qu'il a les yeux verts^^ Non, je blague, chacun pense comme il veut !)**

**Pour sauter du coq à l'âne, vous ne trouvez pas que Near fait un peu pervers dans cette histoire, terrorisant une pauvre et innocente ( innocente ?! XD) infirmière en la faisant suivre et filmer ?^^**

**Near : *impassible* Elle a dit qu'elle était contre Kira. C'est important d'avoir des alliés dans la population. C'est un intérêt purement et strictement professionnel…**

**Auteure : Qui le croit, sincèrement ?^^**

**Matt : *se marre* Pas grand monde, je pense…**

**Mello : *sardonique* J'ai toujours su que ce type était un pervers…**

**Near : *rougit comme une tomate***

**Mello : *ricane***

**KimB : *arrive et tape sur la tête de Mello* Qu'est-ce que tu peux être désagréable !**

**Mello : *regard de tueur, s'avance pour la frapper à son tour***

**Auteure : Dites… Vous savez que vous êtes placés juste sous le gui, tous les deux^^ ?**

**Mello et KimB : *lèvent la tête, poussent un cri d'horreur à l'unisson***

**Matt et Near : *se renfrognent***

**Mello et KimB : *enfin d'accord sur quelque chose, détruisent la pauvre plante ensemble en envoyant des feuilles de partout***

**Et un délire, un^^ ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « La Belle au bois dormant ». Vous y découvrirez un nouveau conte de fée, une chanson de Mattie, un "putain de pervers", un combat entre la logique et le cœur et un rêve empli du son des cloches… Enfin, vous rencontrerez brièvement deux nouveaux personnages et reverrez une figure familière que j'aime énormément^^ !**

**Je vous embrasse tous et toutes très très fort et vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne année, ainsi qu'une excellente santé ! Mes meilleurs vœux à tous et à toutes !**

**Mauguine.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : La Belle au bois dormant

**Note de l'auteure : Wahou ! Je vous z'aimeuh !!!!! *improvise une danse*. Merci, merci, merci à tous pour vos inoubliables commentaires ! Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point ils me font chaud au cœur ! (D'ailleurs, même cette fic n'y suffirait pas^^). J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre à cause du lycée et des devoirs (inutile de préciser, je pense, que je HAIS les deux XD). Remerciez tout de même ma fabuleuse prof de français, la « Maman » des classes de L (oui, je suis en L, quoi d'autre pour une fan de Ryûzaki :D ?) qui a été absente vendredi alors qu'elle avait trois cours avec nous, me permettant par là de boucler ce chapitre à la date que je m'étais fixée... Vive Maman C., et vive les « Ailes » !**

Loann : Oui, chef ! A vos ordres, chef ! *se met au garde-à-vous* Me revoilà, je n'aurai donc pas ta mort sur ma conscience, XD ! Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et à bientôt ! Bisous !

Baguette974 : Bagueeeeeette ! C'est toi qui as tant aimé Le jour se lève ! *lui saute au cou et la sert si fort qu'elle l'étouffe presque*. Je désespérais de pouvoir te remercier un jour… Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes fabuleuses reviews ! Poutoux !

Lolie : Bouddha, Bouddha^^. J'ai rigolé toute seule en écrivant. Mello a l'esprit très sadique, vouiii… MUHAHAHA ! lol ! Merci pour la faute, j'ai corrigé illico ! Je me disais aussi, « ça s'écrit comme ça ? » -_-' Ben non ! J'espère aussi continuer à t'émouvoir, toi tu y réussis toujours aussi bien : D ! C'est un plaisir que de lire tes commentaires ! Gros poutoux, encore merci et à bientôt !

Greengrin : C'est toi qui m'offre un cadeau… Merci ! *chiale* Contente que tu trouves que la fic va à un bon rythme^^. Je te remercie de tes encouragements, j'espère que ton année se passera bien ! Et j'attends la song fic^^. Je t'embrasse très fort et te souhaite bon courage !

Evy : *Mode auteure qui danse la macarena tellement elle est contente* Si, ça existe^^ ! Non, c'est vrai, trois sachets, il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuiller^^. Mais c'est Mello ! Il est… Extrême ! C'est vrai, pauvre fille… Mattie fait super super peur quand on touche à son Mellow… Dans tous les sens du terme, XD ! C'est vrai que tu aimes mon Near^^ ? Oh, je suis si contente ! Le lien entre Matt et Mello, j'y reviens dès ce chapitre… Mais il n'a pas fini de vous surprendre ! Je n'en dis pas plus… (Mello : *les yeux au ciel* Et c'est moi qu'on traite de sadique !). Courage ! Je HAIS la rentrée ! C'est la pire invention depuis… Depuis… Euh, celle de l'école, XD ! Gros bisous !

Violette : J'aime le terme « coup de foudre auditif », parce que c'est exactement ça. Mais à l'avenir, sache quand même que malgré tes refus véhéments, je ne changerai pas une ligne de ce qui est prévu. Cette histoire, c'est tout de même la mienne. Tu as le droit de détester Kimberley, mais je ne la ferai pas disparaitre de la fic pour autant ! Bisous et à bientôt !

**Comme d'habitude, si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, mea culpa ! Prévenez-moi surtout !**

**Pairing : Alice, (Cendrillon, La Belle au bois dormant) et son prince camé à rayures^^. **

**Rating : T. Bientôt, je vous dévoilerai toutes les facettes de ce rating^^.**

**Disclaimer : Oba. Obata. Tout leur appartient, sauf Kimba, Emily, Nathan et Natasha, que vous allez rencontrer ici.**

**Dédicace : Plus que jamais à ces trois personnes :**

« Maman. Si tu trouve dans ce chapitre des ressemblances avec « Les cinq personnes que j'ai rencontrées au ciel », c'est normal^^ ! Pas mal de spirituel dans ce chapitre, j'ai pensé à toi !

Mimi. Merci encore du cadeau de Noël XD ! Yes, I am a geek ! lol ! Merci pour ton soutient, tes délires, tes poèmes et ton amour pour cette fic !

Patte de velours. Mon Dieu, où es-tu, Papatte ? *pleure*. Tu me manques. Sincèrement. Je t'embrasse très fort et te souhaite encore bonne chance pour _Onde Sensuelle_. Je pense que tu aimeras ce chapitre^^. Oui, IL est là. Oui, IL est merveilleux. Oui, IL est génial. Et oui, qu'est-ce qu'on L'aime^^ !!! J'ai aussi repris l'idée du fétichisme... »

**Au départ, cette fic n'était pas si directement liée à Three Tears, ma première histoire sur Death Note. Finalement, j'ai préféré faire tout de suite apparaitre cette interférence entre The Storm et Three Tears (vous n'avez pas besoin de l'avoir lue pour comprendre) parce que sinon, j'aurais trop de choses à expliquer à la fin. Ce chapitre est assurément celui que j'ai mit le plus de temps à écrire : je l'ai tellement modifié, j'ai tellement traqué la petite bête qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était au départ... Il est d'avantage centré sur Mello que sur Matt, parce que j'avais besoin de l'étudier plus en profondeur pour la suite.**

**Et enfin et surtout, je voudrais rappeler quelque chose que beaucoup oublient, semble-t-il… La raison pour laquelle je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Allons, réfléchissez… Quel jour sommes-nous ? Le premier février ! Et le premier février c'est… C'est… **

**L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MATTIE !!!!!**

**Happy Birthday, donc, à notre geek favori ! On l'aime. On le kiffe. On l'adule. On l'adore. Vive Matt !!!**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

La Belle au bois dormant

« _I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me. _»_  
_

"_**Stand by me": Ben E. King, Jerry Leiber, Mike Stoller 1961**_

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**11 Novembre 2012**_

Respiration qui siffle_, _étouffée par les cendres et le feu. Terreur viscérale. Le jeune homme se blottit un peu plus sous les décombres, dans un effort désespéré pour passer inaperçu. Ses yeux, ou plutôt son œil intact, reflète toute l'angoisse abominable d'une bête traquée, braqué sur les pieds d'un policier qui fouille la pièce en espérant le débusquer. Ses cheveux sont poissés de rouge, sa main droite agrippe convulsivement son chapelet tandis que la gauche presse inutilement sa blessure béante, ses doigts ruisselant du sang dont il cherche à arrêter l'écoulement. En vain, il goutte au sol en un débit régulier, comme des larmes cramoisies qui s'écrasent dans la poussière. Plic ploc, plic ploc… Attentif comme il l'est aux bruits qui pourraient traduire sa présence, Mello a peur qu'on entende cet infime clapotis.

Il se fige encore d'avantage lorsque son poursuivant s'immobilise et se tourne vers lui, le bout de ses chaussures à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il sait que sa cachette ne résistera pas à la moindre inspection. Il entend son propre cœur tambouriner à ses oreilles, chamade effrénée qui lui donne le tournis. L'homme fait quelques pas dans sa direction. Fermant les yeux dans un réflexe inutile et enfantin, Mello se recroqueville le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que ses membres meurtris l'élancent violement. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne laisser s'échapper aucune plainte, serre si fort son rosaire que les perles s'impriment dans sa peau. Puis il retient sa respiration et compte les secondes dans sa tête. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six…

_Je ne veux pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Ça n'aurait aucun sens que je me fasse attraper maintenant…_

_Oh mon Dieu, j'ai si mal…_

Une minute. Sa tête tourne de plus en plus vite, le sol et le plafond se confondent en un brouillard de douleur. Juste au moment ou ses poumons crient grâce et qu'il se sent tomber dans le gouffre de l'inconscience, le policier fait demi-tour, les bottes s'éloignant dans un bruit précipité. Immédiatement, Mello inspire une longue bouffée reconnaissante de cet air âcre et trouble. Puis, dès qu'il est sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas, il rampe hors de sa cachette, à même le sol recouvert de cendres grises. Le vertige devient insupportable, le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il extirpe de sa poche le portable dont il s'est servi pour appeler Matt, comme une preuve qu'il viendra, comme une incitation à tenir et à vivre… Mais une fulgurante décharge de souffrance lui coupe le souffle et le fait s'écrouler.

_Non, pas maintenant…_

Le monde semble être recouvert d'un voile noir, qui passe une fois, deux fois devant ses yeux. La rage du désespoir l'envahit, ainsi que la peur. Il ne veut pas mourir ! Il s'accroche à la vie de toutes ses forces, plantant ses ongles noircis de caillots de sang dans le sol. Chacune de ses blessures irradie d'une insupportable douleur, comme autant de lames chauffées à blanc qui incisent sa chair, ses genoux écorchés râpant contre des éclats tranchants de verre.

Il tente encore de s'accrocher à la vie, inlassablement, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'aura pas de seconde chance. Son destin, c'est maintenant. Plus de passé, plus de souvenirs, juste le présent et la promesse de lointains et oniriques lendemains. Avec M…

M…

**Matt. **

Il l'a pensé, enfin, clairement. Parce qu'il est sur le point de mourir, sans doute. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il lui a fallu tout ce temps alors… Rien que pour simplement reconnaitre que Matt… Matt n'est pas un jouet. Qu'il représente quelque chose pour lui. Parce qu'il était tellement plus facile de faire semblant que Matt ne comptait pas pour lui et qu'il n'était qu'un pantin… Ainsi, s'il avait fini par le délaisser à son tour, comme toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait aimé, il avait espéré moins en souffrir. Mais bien sûr, il avait tort. Matt ne l'abandonnera jamais. Et les mensonges font tellement plus mal que la vérité, parfois…

Reste à faire en sorte que cette découverte ne disparaisse pas, déluge oublié de sentiments mort-nés. Ses doigts scarifiés cherchent frénétiquement une prise à laquelle il puisse s'amarrer, son pouls accélère, acharné, pour retenir encore le temps... Il se bat, de toutes ses forces, l'ultime lutte d'un éternel guerrier devant l'inéluctable. Mais sa vision s'assombrit une dernière fois, plongeant Mello dans une douce torpeur, celle du Néant. Sa nuque ploie sous le fardeau des ténèbres, sa tête fière s'incline et son front touche le sol.

Son cœur tressaute désespérément.

Une fois. Deux fois.

_Puis plus rien._

Une étoile s'éteint dans le ciel nocturne.

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**11 Novembre 2012**_

La voiture s'arrête d'un seul coup, laissant des traces noires marquées sur le goudron craquelé par l'explosion toute proche. Le jeune homme qui la conduit se cogne la tête contre le pare-brise mais ne semble pas affecté par la douleur, malgré que son front laisse une trace rouge sur la vitre. Il sort en courant de la voiture… Et s'immobilise devant la catastrophe. Le QG n'est pas détruit.

Il est pulvérisé.

Des ruines. Des ruines, de la fumée et du feu. C'est tout ce qu'il en reste. C'est le décor d'une tragédie, du drame de sa vie, une scène qui correspond si bien… La fumée pour les cigarettes de Matt et celle de son revolver. Le feu qui rougeoie comme Mello, Mello et sa rage de vivre, Mello et sa rage tout court, Mello et sa haine, Mello et son animalité… Et les ruines pour leur relation, pour leur existence détruite. Il reste quelques instants immobile, sonné, haletant. Puis il réagit enfin et s'avance en courant, ou plutôt en titubant le plus vite possible dans les décombres. Les pixels tournent si vite devant ses yeux embués et irrités par les cendres qu'ils lui donnent envie de vomir… Ils ne s'arrêtent pas, le harcèlent, ne lui laissent aucun répit. Aucun…

Jamais.

« -- Me… MELLO ! »

Désespoir. C'est la force de son cri. La peur panique de Matt qui prend corps et s'élance dans le couloir, planant comme un oiseau au-dessus des décombres, cherchant l'oreille de son ami. Matt se met à courir en zigzaguant, éperdu. Lui d'habitude si nonchalant étouffe d'angoisse et d'effroi, il cède aux gestes saccadés et inutiles que commande la panique. Une panique qui confine à l'hystérie, à présent… Non, il ne peut pas être mort, c'est Mello, _son_ Mello, c'est impossible qu'il soit mort. IMPOSSIBLE ! Il va le retrouver, dans quelques instants Mello va lui répondre et il va le retrouver…

« --MELLO ! MELLO ! MERDE, MELLO ! MELLOOO!»

Rien. Juste le bruit sifflant de sa propre respiration. Des larmes lui échappent et emplissent les lunettes oranges. Il s'étrangle de peur, se cogne les coudes contre les débris et ensanglante ses genoux déjà meurtris à force de chutes. Toute pensée rationnelle a quitté son esprit, il n'est plus qu'horreur, pulsions et adrénaline. Il trébuche contre une table fracassée, manque de se déboiter une épaule en défonçant une porte, se casse la voix à hurler sans trêve le nom de son meilleur ami…

Le silence seul lui répond.

**« -- MELLOOO !!! »**

Finalement, poussé par l'urgence de la situation, il finit par ne même plus articuler de sons cohérents dans ses cris, se contentant de hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Comme un chien.

La panique est si violente qu'il doit s'arrêter et, se pliant en deux, il vomit tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Tremblant, en sueur, ses yeux et son nez coulant malgré lui, il essuie sa bouche d'un revers de main fébrile. Un sanglot le secoue de la tête aux pieds et il se met à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, répétant comme une litanie le nom de Mello, Mello, Mello… Il se lève, trébuche, tombe, se remet debout. Il cherche. Il **le** cherche, utilisant tous ses sens amoindris ou au contraire décuplés par la drogue, de sa vue embrouillée par les pixels et son toucher quasi-inexistant à son ouïe et son odorat accrus. Comme un animal, il guette cet infime parfum de chocolat qui, il en est sûr, flotte encore au-dessus des ruines.

Il passe d'une salle à l'autre, retournant tout les meubles calcinés, examinant avec soin les visages méconnaissables des cadavres. A chaque fois, il se dit qu'il va trouver, que la prochaine pièce sera la bonne, la bonne, la bonne… Il entre dans un nouveau compartiment, franchit le seuil soufflé par la déflagration. Un infime bruit attire son attention… Mais pas celui d'une respiration, non. C'est comme un grincement, irritant, qui s'amplifie, s'amplifie…

Il se jette sur le côté en se protégeant le visage des mains, juste à temps. La toiture s'effondre avec un immense craquement, soulevant un nuage suffoquant de poussière. Il reste au sol un moment puis, lorsqu'il est sûr qu'il ne risque plus rien, se relève en s'appuyant contre une poutre. Les échardes déchirent sa peau en une douleur qui commence à se faire insistante : la drogue a presque achevé son action.

Il tousse comme un malade, il saigne de mille blessures. Et pourtant, l'espoir demeure. Sa promesse, son serment continue de le tenir debout. Il chute, se lève, rechute, se relève à nouveau… Entre dans une nouvelle salle. Il ne voit rien d'abord, ses yeux brouillés comme ils le sont par les pixels, les larmes et la sueur. Tout lui semble uniformément gris, dans cette pièce dévastée où filtre à peine, par une infime fissure, la lumière rosée du petit matin. Il n'y a personne, visiblement… Inutile de perdre son temps. Il s'apprête à changer d'endroit… Se fige.

Un rayon de soleil s'est posé, timide, sur un chapelet de perles rouges qu'il fait scintiller doucement.

Comme un miracle.

Il s'avance. Un pas. Deux. Se met à courir.

Les cendres volent, les meubles et les décombres sont arrachés violemment. Matt halète, à la fois de douleur et d'espoir. Enfin, il parvient à dégager le visage de Mihael, couché sur le côté, une de ses joues contre le sol dans une flaque de sang qui s'élargit doucement avec un bruit de ruisselet. Il frémit. Il est toujours aussi beau, et comme détendu par l'arrivée d'un sommeil très profond. Avec ses cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de lui et le décor dévasté et poussiéreux, il lui évoque encore une fois une princesse de conte de fées. A la différence que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas Cendrillon. Plutôt… La Belle au bois dormant.

Une Belle au bois dormant qui ne respire plus.

Il étouffe un hurlement et soulève son menton pour examiner l'autre côté de son visage, les gestes de premier secours se bousculant dans son esprit. Il a beau se douter de ce qui l'attend, son sang se glace dans ses veines.

Défiguré.

Mihael est défiguré.

La moitié de son visage est dévorée par une abominable brûlure, bouillie de chairs à vif, de sang, de poussière et de cheveux brûlés. Il glapit devant la monstrueuse blessure, se met à trembler. Puis, instinctivement, il ouvre sa bouche et la plaque contre la sienne pour lui insuffler son propre souffle, tandis que sa main presse son cœur par intervalles, espérant le faire réagir. Il expire, ses lèvres collées à celles de Mello en un baiser vital. Une, deux, trois fois. Puis il appuie sur sa poitrine, au même rythme. Et il recommence. Encore. Encore…

« -- N'ABANDONNE PAS ! »

Il ne sait pas s'il peut l'entendre, il s'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de percevoir sa propre voix, de s'assurer que lui-même est en vie, qu'il peut encore influencer le destin. Sa voix résonne interminablement dans les décombres, en un écho désespéré.

« -- NE M'ABANDONNE PAS ! »

_Ne me laisse pas. Tu m'avais fait une promesse, toi aussi ! Tu m'avais promis de m'apprendre à prier ! S'il te plait, je veux savoir prier, rien que pour demander à Dieu de te garder des malheurs…_

_Reviens !_

« -- BAT-TOI ! »

_Bat-toi, il faut vivre, tu dois vivre, nous devons vivre… On n'a pas eu le temps de vivre tous les deux… Tu n'as pas été fichu de m'emmener avec toi lorsque tu es parti, donne-nous au moins cette chance-là, Mihael !_

_Mihael…_

« -- MIHAEL ! »

C'est la toute première fois qu'il dit son nom, le vrai. Et c'est comme une bouffée d'air frais, comme une bouffée d'espoir… Alors il le répète, il le hurle, pour que Mello l'entende et revienne. Pour qu'il revienne à la vie.

« -- MIHAEL KEEHL ! »

Contre sa paume, il y a un mouvement, discret. Puis un autre. _Son cœur_. Sa poitrine se soulève, imperceptiblement, péniblement. _Sa respiration_. Matt pleure de nouveau, mais cette fois, de joie.

Mello a répondu à son appel.

L'étoile morte vacille. Hésite. Tremblote.

Mais elle a réapparu.

_**

* * *

**_

Entre-deux-mondes…

_**Là où le temps n'a plus cours.**_

_Les yeux clos, Mello se laisse bercer par le silence et l'obscurité. Toute fatigue, toute lassitude, toute douleur l'ont quitté, pour laisser place à une sensation d'apaisement qui lui donne la sensation de se défaire, de se dissoudre en lambeaux de brume. Il a l'impression indéfinissable d'être… Chez lui. Retourné à la maison de son enfance. En sécurité, au calme, loin du crépitement des flammes et du vacarme de l'explosion. Mais peut-on vraiment parler de silence ? Des voix, ou plus exactement des murmures lui emplissent les oreilles et le cœur. Cela ressemble… A des psaumes ou des cantiques. Une odeur doucereuse de bougies et d'encens lui monte aux narines, le relaxant encore d'avantage et accentuant son impression de se trouver dans une église. Il y a un instant, il souffrait encore le martyr, couché sous les gravas en attendant Matt, peinant à respirer et avec l'impression que l'explosion lui avait arrachée la moitié du visage. Il frissonne, perdu. Est-il mort ? Endormi ?_

_Il ouvre lentement les yeux._

_Tout d'abord, il ne distingue rien. C'est le noir, le noir complet. Puis une douce lueur, comme une flamme tremblante, illumine la scène. Une image se forme devant lui, où du moins c'est l'impression qu'il en a. Comme si l'endroit avait attendu qu'il ouvre les paupières pour se former… Une image de voûtes peintes. Il est allongé par terre, les bras en croix, sur une mosaïque froide à damiers. Il se redresse, passe une main sur sa figure pour vérifier qu'il ne rêve pas… Et l'écarte de son visage avec un sursaut. Il l'examine en tremblant, la tournant et la retournant sous la lumière tamisée. Une petite main, douce, potelée._

_Une main d'enfant._

_Hésitant, il la lève, se la passe dans ses cheveux de nouveau propres et bien coiffés puis sur ses traits juvéniles, examinant son corps haut comme trois pommes. __**Il a de nouveau six ans.**__ Il sent la tête lui tourner, cherche vainement une explication logique à cet incroyable phénomène. Son esprit pragmatique et rationnel tourne à plein régime, tandis qu'il se repasse en accéléré le film de la journée. L'attaque du QG, son nom révélé au grand jour, l'explosion, la traque, son appel désespéré… Et le noir. _

_Le noir ?_

_Alors il est… Il est vraiment… Mort ? Bêtement, il sent les larmes lui emplir les yeux. Il a vraiment perdu ? Et Matt… Matt qui a dû accourir, faire mille folies pour le retrouver… Matt ne découvrira-t-il qu'un cadavre ensanglanté dans les décombres ? Il étouffe un sanglot, secoue négativement la tête comme si par ce geste il avait le pouvoir de refuser cette horrible vérité._

_« -- Je… Je ne veux pas mourir ! »_

_Sa voix est répercutée en une résonance forte et claire qui emplit tout l'endroit, l'endroit qu'il reconnait avec un sursaut, grâce à la luminosité ténue des quatre bougies posées sur l'autel et aux magnifiques vitraux._

_C'est la chapelle de la Wammy's House._

_Ce lieu était empreint de mystère pour tous les enfants de l'orphelinat, qui d'un commun accord ne rendaient presque jamais. Il passait pour magique, faiseur de miracles… De quoi s'y raconter de bonnes histoires en somme. Mello n'y était allé qu'une seule et unique fois, par esprit de contradiction et de vantardise. Intimidé, il n'était alors resté que quelques minutes. Le souffle court, il fait quelques pas, s'arrête. Ses pieds pourtant nus résonnent très fort sur le sol et il a l'impression qu'il risque de réveiller quelqu'un s'il fait le moindre bruit. Pourtant, l'endroit est vide…_

_Non. Il ne l'est pas, justement. _

_Il avale sa salive. Il vient de remarquer que trois personnes sont assises sur les bancs de bois, une tout près de lui, la seconde au centre de l'église, la dernière dans le fond. Toutes recueillies, les mains jointes, en train de prier. Il ne parvient pas à distinguer leurs visages et cela le met mal à l'aise. Lui est juste à l'entrée du lieu saint, à côté du bénitier. Par habitude, il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre et trempe le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau tiède à l'odeur fade. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est peut-être mort qu'il lui faut oublier les bonnes manières ! Il fait le signe de croix d'une main tremblante, s'avance d'un pas hésitant. La personne la plus proche de lui se retourne alors, comme si ce geste avait été un signal. Mello retient son souffle et s'approche d'elle, hypnotisé. Il lui semble la connaitre… Non, __**il la connait**__._

_« -- Bonjour, Mihael. »_

_L'homme se lève pour l'accueillir. Mello se sent tourner de l'œil. Plus rien n'a de sens dans cet endroit ! Cette personne est sensée être morte... Elle EST morte, nom d'un chien ! Morte sous ses yeux lorsqu'il avait six ans, d'une balle dans la tête ! Il en est sûr._

_Il est grand et intimidant. Il se nomme Raphaël Keehl. _

_Et c'est son père…_

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**11 Novembre 2012**_

Agenouillé dans les ruines, Matt tape frénétiquement sur les touches de son téléphone, une main toujours précautionneusement posée sur le torse de Mello qui se soulève avec lenteur. La moitié mutilée de son visage est enserrée par un bandage improvisé, fait d'un morceau déchiré de son pull. Un bandage qui s'imbibe lentement de sang.

_Mon Dieu, merci, cet imbécile de ronchon s'est décidé à acheter un portable !_

Tonalité. Puis l'imbécile de ronchon décroche.

« -- Allo ? Docteur Nathan, j'écoute.

-- Allo ? Raille Matt d'une voix bégayante. Jeune drogué veillant blessé grave à l'appareil !

-- Mon Dieu, Mail ! S'affole immédiatement le médecin. Que se passe-t-il ?

-- Mello a… Ecoutez, je ne peux rien vous dire, doc. On est sérieusement amochés tous les deux, mais je pense être en état de conduire jusqu'à chez moi. Vous pouvez vous rendre là-bas ? Je ne peux pas aller à l'hosto. Mello a des… Des _problèmes_ qui rendent la chose difficile.

-- Très bien, s'agite le médecin à l'autre bout du fil. Quel genre de blessures ?

-- Je dois avoir une fracture au bras, grimace-t-il alors que justement, un élancement commence à tirailler ce dernier. Et beaucoup de plaies ouvertes. Une balle dans la cuisse, halète-t-il. Et… Mello a la moitié du visage cramée. Je crois que c'est tout ! Ironise-t-il.

-- J'arrive. »

Simple. Sobre. Efficace. Nathan. Matt se plie en deux sous la douleur, sortant en tremblant de sa poche la seringue encore à moitié pleine. Et l'enfonce dans son bras en fermant les paupières de toutes ses forces.

_Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder…_

La cocaïne commence presque instantanément à faire effet, rendant ses membres gourds et décuplant son assurance. Il se relève en flageolant sur ses jambes, portant Mihael à bout de bras. Puis il avance. Avance. Avance…

Chaque pas est un combat. Un combat acharné contre la mort pour ramener Mello dans la voiture, Mello défiguré et inconscient qui pèse lourd dans ses bras fatigués. Un combat contre ses propres blessures qui le brûlent atrocement, un combat contre le sommeil qui guette, prêt à l'engloutir dans un abîme glacé dont il ne pourra plus sortir. Un combat pour le plus simple des gestes, pour simplement lever le pied, pour fermer la portière, un combat pour démarrer et conduire en s'adjoignant de compter les voitures qu'il dépasse, comme il y a un an, comme il y a une éternité.

On dépasse, on dépasse, on dépasse…

Mello tressaille sur ses genoux, réveillant sa blessure.

Il serre les dents. De nouveau, la douleur afflue dans ses membres, torrent de feu dans ses veines qui suit le même chemin que celui de la cocaïne un peu plus tôt. Jugulant du mieux qu'il peut cette insupportable torture, il en perd la notion du temps. Conduit-il depuis une minute ? Quarante ? Une heure ? Il n'en sait rien. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Mello perd toujours son sang, que le volant est moite entre ses mains glissantes et que la route semble tourner et se renverser devant ses yeux, lui donnant envie de vomir.

On dépasse, on dépasse, on dépasse…

Un camion le klaxonne bruyamment, le faisant sursauter. Immédiatement, la douleur provoquée par ce simple mouvement le tétanise, incendiant ses membres déjà calcinés par la souffrance irradiant de ses plaies.

Il perd le contrôle de la voiture.

Matt avait un jour entendu que, lorsqu'on était sur le point de mourir, toute votre vie défilait devant vos yeux. Lui ne voit pas toute sa vie, simplement des bribes d'instants… Tous les baisers que Mello et lui avaient pu se donner, tous ces moments furtifs volés au temps, à la cruauté du monde. Il les revoit tous dans un tourbillon confus de route grise et de véhicules qui s'écartent alors qu'il appuie sur le frein, conscient qu'il va emboutir quelque chose et que sa mort n'est qu'une question de minutes.

De secondes.

Mais soudain, devant ses lunettes oranges, une image chasse les pixels. Une image brillante, brûlante, ensoleillée, une de celles qu'on conserve en soi pour les moments de détresse. Mello, enfant, étendu près de lui dans un champ de fleurs, un pétale de pissenlit accroché sur le bout du nez. Le blond louche, marmonne, grommelle… Puis il se tourne vers lui.

Et il lui sourit. Un beau sourire qui chasse les angoisses, qui allume une flamme dans son cœur.

Sa main tâtonne à côté de lui. Il ne voit plus rien, comme s'il était devenu aveugle ou que les choses avaient été opacifiées par un brouillard sinistre. Plus rien à part cette image dans son cœur pour éclairer les ténèbres…

Mello qui lui sourit.

Ses doigts effleurent le frein à main. Il sent son corps ballotté par les cahots, il comprend qu'il a quitté la route. Alors il tire pour arrêter la voiture, de toutes ses forces. Il entend un cri, lancé d'une voix familière qui l'appelle d'un air paniqué. Puis plus rien, juste des rires d'enfant, une sonnerie de la Wammy's House et le son des cloches. Et cette image, devant ses yeux…

_Mello qui lui sourit._

C'est un combat terrible, qui le laisse épuisé, endormi sur le volant. Mais serein.

Il a ramené Mello.

_**

* * *

**_

Entre-deux-mondes,

_**Là où le temps n'a plus cours.**_

_« -- Papa… »_

_Sa voix se brise sur ce mot qu'il n'a pas prononcé depuis si longtemps. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, irrépressibles. En cet instant, il n'est plus Mello, le mafieux sans pitié prêt à tout pour battre son éternel rival. Il est redevenu Mihael, un enfant perdu et orphelin qui a vu mourir son père sous ses yeux. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre, plus rien n'a d'importance. Un sanglot le secoue et il se jette dans les bras de l'homme qui le sert contre lui de toutes ses forces, le faisant tourner comme lorsqu'il était tout petit. Il pleure, pleure, pleure, Mihael… Il pleure de joie, il pleure parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il va lui arriver maintenant, il pleure parce que son papa lui a manqué…_

_« -- Chut… Tout va bien… Mon petit garçon… »_

_Il le berce, il le berce comme s'il était encore en vie, comme si la mort n'était pas toute proche, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Et Mello ne cesse de pleurer, secoué de larmes qui enflent dans sa poitrine et lui font mal tant elles sont nombreuses à chercher à sortir de lui. Il pleure jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient rouges et secs, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à pleurer. Puis, repris d'un accès de fierté, il se dégage et fait trois pas en arrière, le visage convulsé par la rage._

_« -- Pourquoi ?! »_

_Le cri résonne interminablement dans l'église, en une centaine d'échos. Une centaine qui devient milliers, lorsque Mihael se met à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons :_

_« -- POURQUOI ? Tu avais dit que tu ne me laisserais jamais ! Et pourtant tu t'es tué ! TU T'ES TUE ! Tu m'as abandonné ! C'est ta faute, balbutie-t-il sous le regard triste de son père. C'est tout de ta faute ce qui arrive aujourd'hui… »_

_Raphaël attend qu'il se calme, le regarde s'agiter et délirer jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise enfin. Mello prend une grande inspiration et lâche d'une voix hargneuse :_

_« -- Et d'abord, on est où ici ? »_

_Il prend son temps pour lui répondre, s'asseyant sur un banc en lui tendant les mains. Le blondinet refuse en secouant vivement la tête. Il lui en veut trop. Cela fait tant d'années qu'il ressasse sa mort, cet abandon cruel qui l'a laissé totalement démuni et livré à lui-même… Tant d'années durant lesquelles il a transformé son immense chagrin en haine féroce, pour ne pas finir étouffé sous le poids de sa propre peine. Non, il ne peut lui pardonner si facilement. Le faire, ce serait renier cette colère qui lui a permit de rester en vie. Le père laisse retomber ses bras et murmure :_

_« -- Ici, ce n'est pas vraiment la vie, pas vraiment la mort. C'est entre les deux. __**Tu**__ es entre les deux, Mihael. Et tu vas devoir choisir de quel côté tu vas aller, si tu veux retourner sur Terre ou… Aller plus loin. »_

_Mello frissonne._

_« -- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Murmure-t-il, angoissé._

_Son père soupire, se grattant ses joues piquantes en un geste familier. Puis il répond en souriant faiblement :_

_« -- On ne peut pas laisser les gens tous seuls ici… C'est tellement dur de décider. Pour ne pas qu'ils fassent trop de bêtises ou ignorent les conséquences possibles de leur choix, on leur envoie trois personnes tour à tour, qui les aident à faire le point sur leur vie. Elles peuvent être des gens connus et aimés, détestés, ou même des âmes liées à eux et à leur destin sans qu'ils le sachent. Je suis la première._

_-- Et c'est qui « On » ? » Interroge Mihael, intrigué._

_Son père rit._

_« -- Ma foi… Ceux, ou plutôt Celui qui commande tout ce bazar. Et qui s'arrache les cheveux en voyant nos conneries, soit dit en passant._

_-- Tu veux dire… Dieu ? »_

_Il a un long silence de réflexion avant de répondre._

_« -- Mihael… Les hommes ont inventé beaucoup de croyances, donnés une multitude de visages au Créateur. Aucun n'a vraiment raison, chacun possède une petite part de vérité. Comme dans cette histoire de l'éléphant… Tu t'en souviens ?_

_-- Oui, chuchote le petit garçon. Tu me la racontais souvent. Quatre aveugles palpent un éléphant. Le premier touche ses pattes et déclare que cet animal ressemble à plusieurs immenses troncs d'arbres. Le second attrape sa trompe et dit qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un serpent. Le troisième dit que son corps est en fait comme un grand rocher. Le quatrième, enfin, prend ses oreilles et trouve l'éléphant proche de la feuille de papier. Ils n'ont pas raison séparément, mais si on recoupe leurs récits, on arrive à un portrait de l'éléphant qui est juste._

_-- C'est exactement ça. »_

_Tous deux restent muets un moment. Mello le regarde, ruminant sa vieille rancœur, la douleur de son abandon, cherchant dans ses traits prématurément fanés une nouvelle raison de le maudire, pour vivre. Qui sait si la haine ne le sauvera pas une nouvelle fois ? Mais, malgré lui, parce que la question le taraude depuis trop longtemps, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander : _

_« -- Papa… Pourquoi tu t'es tué ? »_

_Immédiatement, il se mord la lèvre. Il ne veut surtout pas écouter ses justifications. Il ne veut pas de remords. Mais il constate avec une sombre satisfaction que son père a l'air embarrassé. Il grimace, se gratte de nouveau la joue, puis tourne vers les vitraux un regard pensif._

_« -- Tu te souviens que j'allais régulièrement chez le médecin, Micha ? Lui répond-il en reprenant ce surnom qu'il lui donnait il y a si longtemps. _

_-- Oui, répond instantanément Mello d'une voix sèche, refusant de se laisser attendrir. Tu me disais que c'était pour tes allergies._

_-- Je t'ai menti, mon bébé. J'étais dépressif. »_

_Mello encaisse sans rien dire, estomaqué. La rage se mue en douleur, une souffrance effroyable qui broie son cœur et fait trembler ses mains. Son père lui ressemble, en fait : il a tout prévu des réactions de son fils, de sa réticence à le voir à son refus catégorique d'écouter la moindre justification. La phrase tombe parfaitement S'il veut atténuer son mal, il est obligé d'écouter._

_« -- La dépression, c'est quelque chose d'horrible, poursuit son père, les yeux dans le vide. Tu as l'incapacité de croire que tu te sentiras mieux un jour et que tu remonteras enfin la pente. Tu ne trouves plus aucun sens à rien, tu n'as plus de goût pour rien et il ne te reste même plus l'espoir pour surmonter ça. C'est le fond du panier, Micha. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé lorsque ta mère m'a quitté en te laissant derrière elle. Tu avais un an. Tes cheveux te tombaient déjà dans les yeux et dans le cou, tu gazouillais lorsque je te faisais sauter en l'air. C'est toi qui m'as fait tenir. Six ans. Et puis ce soir là… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je me sentais mal depuis déjà un moment. J'avais rechuté. J'ai voulu relire la lettre de ta mère, la lettre de rupture… C'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase._

_-- Et… Tu as eu le choix ? De revenir ou pas, comme moi ? »_

_Il se tait. Lorsqu'il les tourne vers son fils, ses yeux semblables aux siens sont pleins de tristesse._

_« -- Oui. »_

_Mello recule, comme si il avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il sent de nouveau les larmes affluer._

_« -- Tu… aurais pu… Revenir, bafouille-t-il. Tu aurais pu… Et tu ne l'as pas fait ! »_

_Voilà. On y est arrivé. Il avait raison de le détester. Il ne peut décidément pas lui pardonner, tout est de sa faute, de sa faute à lui ! Tous ses malheurs… Tous ses rêves brisés… Mais son père continue d'un ton insistant qui le force à lui prêter attention :_

_« -- Non. Parce que j'ai vu ta vie, notre vie si j'étais revenu. Une vie facile, mais une vie… Dépourvue de sens. Surtout pour toi, à vrai dire. »_

_Mello fronce des sourcils. Il ne comprend pas…_

_« -- Mon existence toute entière est une catastrophe je te signale ! Raille__-t-__il__. __Franchement, j'ai du mal à imaginer pire ! _

_-- J'ai vu ta vie, et __**la sienne**__, séparées, sans aucun sens. Je vous ai vus tous deux chercher l'autre sans jamais le trouver. C'est ça qui m'a décidé. »_

_Mello a un sursaut._

_« -- La… __Sienne__ ? »_

_Le regard grave de son père lui fait enfin comprendre. Il frémit._

_« -- Ma… Matt ?_

_-- Oui, Mail Jeevas, approuve-t-il avec douceur. Je l'ai aperçu sans toi. Je t'ai aperçu sans lui. Et franchement, ce n'était pas joli à voir. »_

_Tous deux se taisent. Mello est troublé. Sa vie serait-elle donc si vide sans le geek ? Une question rhétorique, bien sûr. Il le sait bien, que la réponse est oui… Il laisse son regard se perdre sur les vitraux colorés. Rouge, bleu, doré, vert… Des teintes splendides et des figures de saints. L'une d'elles attire soudain son attention. Il fronce les sourcils…_

_« -- Va voir. »_

_Son père le fixe, sérieux. Mello hésite, partagé entre sa fierté son envie de l'envoyer balader et la curiosité. Il finit par obéir, non sans lui jeter un regard de défi. Il s'approche de l'image et son cœur ratte un battement. C'est un portrait très réaliste d'un jeune homme songeur, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux… Il a les yeux baissés. Une inscription en lettres enluminées est notée au-dessus de sa tête, que Mihael déchiffre en se haussant sur la pointe de ses pieds._

_« Aimer, c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. »_

_Il se mord la lèvre, effleure le vitrail du bout des doigts. _

_« -- Matt… »_

_C'est étrange, il lui paraît tiède… Il peut presque sentir son odeur… Son odeur sucrée de pain d'épices…_

_Et il _voit_._

_Des images rapides qui défilent dans son esprit, scènes d'une vie qui ne se produira jamais. Celles d'un Matt au regard vide qui le cherche, inlassablement, sans même savoir qui il est, sans même savoir qu'il veut le trouver. Un Matt qui meurt jeune, trop jeune, d'un accident de voiture plus ou moins volontaire. Et il se voit lui. Comme contaminé par la dépression de son père, sans ce caractère démesurément agressif mais qui a l'avantage de le rendre combattif. Il se voit triste, fade et morne, scrutant les yeux des gens en espérant sans doute y distinguer un éclat vert émeraude. Puis les deux visions pâles et désespérées se superposent, se teintant des couleurs presque trop vives des flammes. C'est une vie dangereuse qui s'offre maintenant à ses yeux. Une vie semée d'embûches. Une vie avec un sens._

_La sienne._

_Les scènes s'estompent, disparaissent._

_« -- Est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant ? »_

_Il se retourne vers son père, qui le dévisage avec comme une supplication muette sur les lèvres._

_« -- Comprends-tu que je n'ai pas voulu te condamner à cette existence là ? Je savais que ça serait difficile pour toi. Je savais que tu y laisserais des plumes, et lui aussi. Mais parfois, le chemin le plus tortueux est le seul qui mène aux rêves. Toi, qu'aurais-tu fait, Mihael ?»_

_Mello reste silencieux. Il caresse de nouveau le verre de la paume de la main, contemplant les rayons du soleil qui y jouent, faisant miroiter et chatoyer les couleurs._

_« -- J'aurais… J'aurais fait pareil. Je comprends, maintenant, papa. »_

_Il l'a admis. Il a compris, enfin. Il a pardonné. Bien sûr, toutes ces années de douleur ne s'effaceront pas. Rien ne pourrait jamais réparer cette part de lui qui avait été brisée, cette enfance détruite pour toujours. Mais il peut à présent cesser de la traîner derrière lui comme un boulet de prisonnier. Il peut aimer son père de nouveau._

_Il peut avancer._

_« -- Alors… J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Au revoir, mon Micha. Je t'aime… »_

_Mello sursaute et fait volte-face alors que son père recule d'un pas avec un sourire, sa silhouette s'effaçant sur ses derniers mots. Au pied de l'autel, la première bougie s'éteint, mouchée par un souffle de vent, une brise qui enveloppe Mello du parfum de son enfance, arnica et genévrier. Puis elle devient une bourrasque qui lui arrache sa jeunesse, lui rendant ses presque-quinze ans de lorsqu'il a quitté l'orphelinat. Il fixe ses doigts qu'il avait à l'époque écorchés presque en permanence à cause des jeux, son corps un peu trop maigre d'adolescent en pleine croissance. Puis il ferme le poing, très fort, sur une promesse de survie. Déterminé, il s'avance entre les rangées, vers la seconde personne. La rage au cœur. Il vivra, il vivra, il vi… _

_Son cœur semble vouloir frôler la crise cardiaque tant il accélère, lorsqu'il reconnait l'âme venue l'aider à prendre sa décision._

_Un homme grand, dégingandé, aux cheveux d'ébène en bataille._

_Aux yeux plus noirs que la plus noire des nuits._

_Aux vêtements trop grands qui flottent autour de son corps._

_Assis dans une étrange position sur son banc de bois…_

_Et un gâteau à la fraise dans les mains._

_« -- Mello-kun devrait fermer la bouche. Ryûzaki n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent que les mouches n'existent pas dans l'entre-deux-mondes. »_

_L._

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**12 Novembre 2012**_

Matt flotte, dans un brouillard bleu, cotonneux et doux comme un oreiller de plumes. Il soupire de bien-être, se retourne dans son sommeil. Tout prêt de lui, des voix piaillent à qui peu mieux. Il leur dirait volontiers de se taire, pour qu'il puisse profiter de sa sieste… Mais à vrai dire, il n'en a pas la force. Il est trop épuisé. Et c'est agréable, si agréable de ne rien ressentir, de ne rien penser, juste de rester là à flotter… Il perd de nouveau le fil de ses pensées, se laisse bercer par le roulis apaisant de son imaginaire. Celui des vagues et de la mer… Elise et Stanislas l'y avaient emmené, une seule et unique fois, pour son anniversaire. Il en avait gardé un magnifique souvenir, bien que le temps n'ait pas été propice à la baignade. Non, c'était une météo de crachin et de brume, un océan froid qui lui avait gelé les os de son humidité et lapé ses pieds d'une vague glacée et traitresse.

Une mer de tempête et d'orage.

A cette réflexion il fronce le nez, tâche de se rendormir. Il ne veut pas de souvenirs désagréables, ou qui aient un quelconque rapport avec une réalité trop sombre. Il en cherche alors un autre, pour rythmer ses songes. Mais aucun n'est aussi beau, aussi calme, sauf peut-être certains avec…

_Mello._

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux, comme si on l'avait appelé. Tout lui parait flou, le monde vacille un instant devant lui avant de se remettre en place, le laissant reconnaitre son appartement, étonnement propre et rangé. Il tourne la tête vers Kimberley, Nathan et Emily qui s'agitent dans la pièce en discutant énergiquement. Il fait un effort supplémentaire pour se concentrer sur leurs voix, reprend peu à peu le fil de la conversation :

« --… ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ! S'inquiète Nathan. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ce n'est même pas sa cicatrice… Ce serait plutôt son traumatisme crânien. Mello a l'air d'avoir été projeté la tête la première contre un mur par l'explosion. Espérons qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles.

-- Matt ne s'en remettrait pas, chuchote tristement Emily. Qu'est-ce qu'il risque ?

-- Troubles psychomoteurs, marmonne le médecin. Voir pas de réveil du tout.

-- Troubles psycho quoi ? » Bafouille Matt, angoissé.

Les trois compères sursautent et se ruent immédiatement vers lui, le bombardant de questions.

« -- Mail, s'il vous plait, combien est-ce que j'ai de doigts ? Demande instantanément Nathan en brandissant sa main ouverte sous son nez.

-- Tu te sens bien ? S'affole Kimberley, examinant sa pupille en écartant ses paupières. Tu as mal quelque part ? Il faut qu'on augmente la dose de cachets, peut-être ?

-- Ne le brusque pas ! Ordonne Emily, se contredisant aussitôt en se précipitant pour vérifier son pouls. Matt, est-ce que tu ressens une fatigue, un manque particulier ?

-- Seize virgule cinq doigts ! Commente Matt avec ironie. Je souffre comme un damné et je ressens au plus profond de moi une sourde mélancolie qui…

-- C'est bon, il va bien ! Eclate de rire Emily.

-- Où est Mello ? »

La question, posée sur un ton paniqué, freine la joie des médecins. Kim se mord la lèvre et c'est finalement Emily qui lui répond avec douceur :

« -- On l'a déposé dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu veux le voir ? »

Interrogation inutile, bien sûr. Matt se lève immédiatement, étouffant un cri de douleur et titubant une seconde avant de se reprendre. Ses nombreuses plaies sont pansées avec soin, son bras maintenu en écharpe. Cet assemblage épais de bandages superposés a quelque chose de grotesque, comme un sinistre carnaval ou un déguisement d'Halloween. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet, il aurait hésité entre le rire et les larmes.

« -- Une vraie momie… » Se contente-t-il de marmonner avant de se ruer dans chambre de Mello, une salle autrefois vide au mobilier improvisé.

Il le découvre étendu sur un matelas posé à même le sol, une perfusion de fortune reliée à son bras, la moitié du visage et une épaule recouvertes de bandages. Il semble dormir à poings fermés. Le cœur serré, il se laisse tomber près de lui. Il a l'air si paisible… Il passe la main sur le côté intact de sa figure, se mordant la lèvre. Si calme… Comme plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. Mais un sommeil dont il ne parvient pas à se réveiller, et dont Matt ne peut le tirer d'un baiser.

Un sommeil mortel.

_**

* * *

**_

Entre-deux-mondes…

_**Là où le temps n'a plus cours.**_

_« -- Mello-kun me regarde comme si j'étais un fantôme. »_

_Mihael se gratte le cuir chevelu, se demandant avec stupéfaction si le détective se moque de lui ou pas. L'homme aux yeux noirs le considère longuement, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté et mordillant son pouce. _

_« -- Mello-kun a l'air vraiment abasourdi, constate-t-il d'un ton légèrement perplexe. Ryûzaki se demande s'il a une question._

_-- Je… Euh… Bafouille le blondinet. __En fait, oui… __Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_-- Ryûzaki symbolise le présent de Mello-kun, parce qu'il est son successeur, remarque L d'un ton détaché. Tout ce qu'il a fait depuis sa mort l'a conduit à là où il est aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi Ryûzaki lui parle maintenant. Mello-kun veut-il une part de gâteau ?_

_-- Euh… Non merci… On est plutôt là pour m'aider à décider, non ? Hésite Mello, mal à l'aise devant cet être qu'il a toujours trouvé étrange, presque mystique ; et qui prend un teint cadavérique de spectre à la lueur chiche des trois bougies._

_-- Comme Mello-kun voudra. Mais il a tort, ces fraises sont délicieuses. »_

_Sur ce, il commence à gober les fruits rouges un à un, en les saisissant précautionneusement entre le pouce et l'index. Il les mâche longuement avant de déglutir, les savourant en promenant son insondable regard d'encre autour de lui. _

_« -- C'est étrange que Mello-kun imagine l'entre-deux-mondes comme la chapelle de la Wammy's House, chuchote-t-il pensivement. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'a vu Ryûzaki._

_-- Tu… Tu as été ici ? Et comment ça, ce n'est pas ce que tu as vu ?_

_-- Chacun visualise un endroit qui l'a marqué en tant qu'apparence de l'entre-deux-mondes. C'est une manière de se l'approprier, mais en fait cet endroit n'a pas d'aspect particulier. Ou plutôt, si Ryûzaki veut être exact, il dirait plutôt qu'il les a tous, tous les aspects possibles, conclut-il de manière énigmatique._

_-- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question ! Ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Mello, muselant toutefois un minimum son agressivité à cause de son respect pour L. _

_-- Ryûzaki va y venir très vite. Pour répondre à la première, Ryûzaki a imaginé cet endroit comme une gigantesque confiserie. »_

_Pris de cours, Mello éclate de rire. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourne vers lui avec un air surpris, puis sourit à son tour._

_« -- Ryûzaki est content d'avoir fait rire Mello-kun. Il trouve que dramatiser les choses ne sert à rien. Par conséquent, reprend-il en remuant le contenu d'une tasse de café sortie de nulle part, il va raconter ce qu'il a à dire en brodant le moins possible, même si ce n'est pas une histoire très joyeuse. »_

_Mello retient son souffle. C'est le détective qui l'a initié à la passion du chocolat, en lui en donnant une tablette le jour de son arrivée et devançant ainsi les dirigeants de la Wammy's House. Un lien étrange s'était alors formé entre eux le peu de temps que L était resté à l'orphelinat, un lien fait d'admiration, presque d'adoration, l'enquêteur devenant une figure paternelle pour Mello. Ce qui expliquait bien sa réaction disproportionnée lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort. Il garde un souvenir de lui proche de la personne qu'il voit maintenant… __Impossible à __classer !_

_« -- Ryûzaki était amoureux de Kira-kun. »_

_La phrase le fige, le stupéfie, le cloue littéralement sur son banc. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, L continue de tourner machinalement sa boisson. Les flammes des cierges jouent sur ses pommettes et ses cheveux en broussaille, donnant l'impression que son visage est plongé dans l'ombre._

_« -- Rectification : Ryûzaki EST amoureux de Kira-kun. La mort n'a rien pu y changer. Le problème étant bien entendu que Kira est un meurtrier alors que Ryûzaki était chargé de la cellule d'enquête. Le résultat, tout le monde a pu le constater : L est mort, Kira est vainqueur, du moins pour l'instant. Ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est pourquoi et comment Ryûzaki a perdu. »_

_Mello sert les poings. Pour la deuxième fois, il découvre dans ce monde étrange une facette inconnue et surtout honteuse de gens qu'il aime et admire. Que L aime Kira lui parait inconcevable… Mais il est mal placé pour parler de relations amoureuses et décide de se taire. Peut-être comprendra-t-il mieux L à la fin de son récit, comme il a réussi à déchiffrer son père… Car si Mello est borné, il est loin d'être stupide et sait tirer des leçons de ses expériences passées. Il l'écoutera jusqu'au bout. L poursuit :_

_« -- Kira-kun a été le premier pour beaucoup de choses, dans l'esprit de Ryûzaki. Le premier ami. Le premier à l'avoir battu au tennis. Le premier à l'avoir réellement impressionné par son intelligence et ses capacités de réflexion. C'est d'ailleurs de là qu'est parti son respect pour lui, puis son amitié et enfin… Mello-kun me comprend. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas là pour dresser un portrait psychologique. Bref, à un moment de l'enquête, Ryûzaki et Kira-kun se sont retrouvés attachés avec une chaîne et des menottes. Un moyen pour le détective à la fois de le surveiller et, même s'il ne se l'avouait qu'à contrecœur, de le garder avec lui en permanence. Et… Une nuit… Alors qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Ryûzaki s'est aperçu qu'il neigeait au-dehors. »_

_Mello fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. L soupire._

_« -- La neige rappelait des souvenirs douloureux à Ryûzaki, ceux du temps où, abandonné, il errait dans les rues de Londres en survivant comme il le pouvait. Ryûzaki a donc fait à la fois cette nuit la pire erreur et la plus merveilleuse expérience de sa courte vie : il a réveillé Kira-kun, lui a confié ce secret. Et là… Kira-kun l'a… M'a… Serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'il comprenait… En me consolant… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je me suis retourné… Et je l'ai embrassé. C'était un baiser au goût de fraise… »_

_Mello le fixe. L a baissé imperceptiblement la tête, ses cheveux cachant totalement ses yeux. Ses mains tremblent, manquant de lâcher la tasse de café. Cependant il se reprend vite, et poursuit d'une voix formelle, presque mécanique :_

_« -- Le lendemain, Ryûzaki a eu peur de ce qu'il avait fait, reprend-il en se mettant de nouveau à parler à la troisième personne, comme à son habitude. Il s'est dit que Li… Que Kira-kun allait le repousser, le détester… Qu'il allait être dégoûté. Donc il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne s'adressant à lui que pour l'enquête et avec un ton neutre. Il n'a pas su voir que, justement, Kira-kun était aussi tombé amoureux de lui et ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention. S'il lui avait accordé, il ne l'aurait pas tué. Mais Ryûzaki n'avait le sens de l'observation que dans ses enquêtes, semblait-il. Blessé, meurtri d'être ainsi rejeté, Kira-kun l'a finalement assassiné._

_« En se retrouvant ici, dans l'entre-deux-mondes… Ryûzaki aurait pu revenir. C'est une des rares personnes tombées sous le pouvoir du Death Note à avoir eu ce choix, parce qu'habituellement, la magie du cahier de la mort neutralise cette possibilité. Il n'y a que deux exceptions au __How to use it__ qui font que celui dont le nom y est inscrit ne meure pas forcément. Elles ne sont en général pas révélées aux humains, parce qu'il est extrêmement rare qu'elles se réalisent. Celle qui concernait Ryûzaki, c'était la suivante : « Un humain peut échapper à l'emprise du Death Note s'il est sensé devenir après sa mort le __**Protecteur**__ du possesseur du cahier. » _

_-- « __**Protecteur**__ » ? »_

_Ryûzaki lui jette un regard contrarié._

_« -- Mello-kun a le chic pour poser des questions auxquelles les âmes présentes ici ne peuvent pas répondre. »_

_Mello se sent rougir mais rétorque :_

_« -- Ça prouve que je suis perspicace, non ? Le contraire serait inquiétant, pour un des successeurs de L !_

_-- Juste, admet Ryûzaki avec un petit sourire. Les __**Protecteurs**__, et bien… Comment Ryûzaki pourrait-il expliquer… Il existe des âmes qui sont liées entre elles d'une manière très particulière… Au point parfois de ressentir les peurs de l'autre. »_

_Mello agrandit les yeux, se penche en avant pour boire ses paroles. Peut-être va-t-il avoir un éclaircissement sur sa relation avec Matt…_

_« -- Ce sont ce que les humains appellent en général les « âmes-sœurs ». Dans ce duo, il arrive que l'une ou l'autre de ces personnes soit appelée à mourir bien avant l'autre. Ce cas est très particulier, car l'âme morte veille alors constamment sur la vivante, en secret. Elle devient son __**Protecteur**__, c'est-à-dire lui souffle les meilleures décisions à prendre. Elle ne peut toutefois pas forcer l'autre à agir, donc il arrive souvent que ceux qu'elles __**Protègent**__ ne les écoutent pas. Bref… C'est ce que fait actuellement Ryûzaki, il __**Veille**__ sur Kira-kun. Et si Kira-kun est totalement et définitivement bouché, ce n'est pas de sa faute. »_

_La dernière phrase a été prononcée sur un ton tellement boudeur que Mello éclate de nouveau de rire. Autant l'entrevue avec son père a été larmoyante, autant celle-ci est joyeuse. Il se demande de quoi sera faite la dernière… Puis pose une nouvelle question, insatiable :_

_« -- Pourquoi as-tu choisi de… Partir ? Au lieu de retourner sur Terre ?_

_-- Parce que Ryûzaki a constaté que les dégâts causés par son ignorance étaient irréparables. Kira-kun était tellement furieux contre lui qu'il n'aurait rien écouté, même s'il s'était excusé. Et puis… Ryûzaki a vu les conséquences de cette décision, a pesé chacune d'elles. En voyant qu'il ne mourrait pas, Kira-kun aurait tenté de tuer les orphelins de la Wammy's House, pour faire du chantage à L… Et aurait réussi. Kira aurait gagné, définitivement puisque personne n'aurait plus été capable de le défier, intellectuellement parlant. Ryûzaki a préféré mourir et se rendre un peu utile… »_

_Sa voix disparait dans un murmure. Mello le regarde, bouche-bée. Pour la seconde fois, il vient de constater qu'une des personnes qu'il aimait étaient mortes pour son bien, finalement… _

_Il espère juste que lui ne se retrouvera pas « forcé » de prendre cette décision._

_« -- Les __**Protecteurs**__… Sont un peu comme des anges gardiens, en somme ?_

_-- C'est un peu plus compliqué, Mello-kun. Mais ça y ressemble._

_-- Et… Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une autre exception au pouvoir du cahier. Laquelle est-ce ?_

_-- Mello-kun devrait vraiment goûter ce gâteau. Il est exquis. »_

_La phrase a été prononcée sur un ton badin, mais ferme. Mello se renfrogne, comprenant qu'il n'en saura pas plus pour l'instant. Soudain, l'expression du détective se fait plus douce._

_« -- Kira-kun s'est excusé. »_

_Mello hausse un sourcil, surpris. L termine sa tasse de café en prenant l'air songeur._

_« -- Il est allé sur la tombe de Ryûzaki et s'est excusé, sincèrement. Il lui a même laissé quelque chose pour lui montrer son remord. Ceci, reprend-il en sortant d'une de ses poches un ruban de satin rouge qu'il enroule machinalement autour de son poignet. Comme Ryûzaki était très touché de son initiative, il lui a donné une offrande à son tour, pour lui montrer qu'il lui pardonnait._

_-- Quoi donc ?_

_-- Ma foi, nous parlions d'ange, alors… Une plume._

_-- Une… ? »_

_Le détective lui fait un sourire, un doux sourire de môme qui semble illuminer la chapelle. Puis il fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté, ses yeux ténébreux et cernés semblant fixer une autre scène, un autre lieu. Il se met à râler :_

_« -- Ryûzaki va devoir partir. Pendant son absence, Kira-kun a trouvé le moyen de faire encore plus de bêtises qu'à son habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. »_

_Il se lève, se grattant la jambe avec son pied nu. Puis il se tourne vers Mihael d'un air grave._

_« -- Ma conclusion est celle-ci, Mello-kun : prend garde aux gens que tu aimes. Sois-y attentif, ils sont ton bien le plus précieux. Et n'oublie jamais que, même si de nos jours ce geste ne signifie pas autant qu'il le devrait… Un baiser est une promesse, un engagement. __Oh, __et que Mello-kun se méfie. La troisième âme lui en veut, et elle n'est pas commode. »_

_Mello sent la chair de poule envahir ses bras. Quelqu'un qui lui en veut ? Quelqu'un qu'il a lui-même tué, peut-être ? Il regarde malgré cela le détective disparaitre dans la pénombre avec un sourire : L s'est mis à grommeler des phrases adressées à son __**Protégé**__, entre profonde exaspération et tendresse ineffable :_

_« -- Franchement, Kira-kun devrait arrêter d'écrire dans ce cahier et reposer son stylo, ça confère vraiment au fétichisme ! Voire mieux, ne plus rien marquer du tout dans le Death Note pendant qu'il y est ! Non, Kira-kun, mauvaise, très mauvaise idée, ça… »_

_Un fort mistral parcourt l'église puis son corps, éteignant du même coup la seconde bougie. Les dix-neuf ans de Mello reviennent avec lui, sans toutefois ces terribles stigmates que lui a faits l'explosion. Cette stature plus haute et assurée le soulage. Prenant une grande inspiration, se préparant à affronter le visage furieux d'une de ses anciennes victimes, il s'avance vers la troisième personne. Celle-ci l'accueille avec un gloussement inattendu, le laissant bouche-bée. C'est une petite fille de cinq à six ans aux cheveux châtains bouclés et avec de beaux yeux bleu pervenche, qui lui adresse un grand sourire de quenottes translucides._

_« -- Bonjour Mello, pouffe-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?_

_-- Je… Balbutie-t-il, cherchant sans trouver ce visage dans sa mémoire. Je vais bien… Et… Et toi ? Je t'ai déjà rencontrée ?_

_-- Non, rit la fillette, d'un rire clair et argentin. Je suis encore à naître ! Tu me prends dans tes bras ? » Réclame-t-elle en tendant les siens vers lui avec une adorable moue._

_Déboussolé, il obtempère avec un imperceptible malaise. Il l'attrape sous les aisselles, ses pieds nus décollent du sol. Elle glousse, lui cherche comment la prendre le plus confortablement possible, poussé par un instinct et une volonté maternelle insoupçonnés._

_La fillette est étonnement lourde et froide, comme… Un cadavre. Elle ne cesse pourtant pas de rire et de gazouiller, les mains autour du cou de Mello qui la porte avec précautions. Ses babillements sont joyeux, insouciants, sans aucun rapport avec la situation. Ils évoquent les jeux, le grand air et les bonbons… Un léger vertige commence à le gagner._

_« -- Je… Je ne comprends pas, murmure-t-il alors que l'enfant semble devenir gelée dans ses bras, mais aussi plus exubérante. Qui es-tu ? »_

_Le rire de la petite fille se fait désagréablement strident, figeant le sang de Mihael. C'est un rire de vieille femme, de damnée, usé, effrayant._

_« -- Qui je suis ? Raille-t-elle en plantant ses yeux soudain glacés dans ceux du jeune homme et pesant de tout son poids contre lui. Ma foi, c'est très simple, Mello. J'ai six ans. Je m'appelle Natasha, mais si tu retournes sur Terre, on ne me nommera plus jamais ainsi. Si tu choisis de vivre, je perdrais ma famille, mon foyer et mon nom. A cause de toi, à l'âge où tu me vois maintenant, je deviendrais orpheline. »_

_**

* * *

**_

_**New York**_

_**14 Novembre 2012**_

C'est une lutte incessante entre deux entités qui se déroule dans la tête de Near, assis le regard vide au milieu de ses jouets. Une lutte entre la logique et… Quoi, au juste ? Il ne sait pas bien nommer ce qu'il ressent à présent. Il est le successeur de L, bon sang ! Il doit attraper Kira et c'est tout. Il vit pour ça. _Il est conçu pour ça._ Il ne peut pas se laisser distraire par des occupations futiles… Mais au fond de lui, confus et maladroit, semble se réveiller le jeune homme de dix-huit ans qu'il cherche à mettre à l'écart, sa part d'humanité. Cette douloureuse humanité… Il est tellement plus facile de vivre dans un jeu dont les règles sont définitivement établies, alors que la réalité, c'est tout le contraire. Elle est changeante, instable. Effrayante, donc, pour lui qui se réfugie dans un monde isolé de tout. Mais il lui semble aussi bizarrement attirant de sentir la chaleur humaine de Kimberley…

Une formidable nausée est venue se joindre à la migraine qui broie son crâne dans un étau de fer depuis déjà deux jours. Il se frictionne les tempes, tâche de ne pas grimacer de douleur. A l'intérieur de son esprit, les deux adversaires poursuivent leur duel incessant. Il pousse un infime gémissement, se plie en deux pour atténuer la douleur. C'est abominable…

Tôt ou tard, un des deux finirait par céder.

Et sa vie s'en verrait bouleversée, irrémédiablement.

Poussant un soupir, il appuie sur le bouton d'une télécommande, qui allume un des innombrables écrans de la pièce. L'image d'une jeune femme au sourire ironique y apparaît alors, sa voix furieuse lui fulminant aux oreilles :

_« -- Espèce de putain de pervers ! Bon sang, installer des caméras jusque dans MA maison ! »_

Puis l'écran grésille et l'image disparait. L'infirmière a écrasé l'appareil de surveillance sous son talon. Un infime sourire lui monte aux lèvres. S'efface immédiatement. Il soupire, met une autre vidéo. La caméra est placée sur le frigo, il peut voir l'infirmière l'ouvrir pour en tirer son petit déjeuner. Mécaniquement, il enregistre les détails, en tire des conclusions, fait des analyses en enroulant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

Elle mange un yaourt, du pain avec de la confiture, boit un jus de fruits. _Elle se nourrit équilibré._ Elle baille, râle, grommelle qu'elle n'a pas envie d'aller travailler. _Elle aime parler toute seule._ Elle sourit d'un air fatigué, murmure « Bouddha, tu es Bouddha » en gloussant. _Elle a un joli rire…_ Non ! Il se reprend, confus, tâche de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle ouvre furtivement le rideau de la fenêtre, constate la présence de Gevanni, le traite de pervers. Semble réfléchir, promène autour d'elle un regard soupçonneux.

« -- Si quelqu'un me regarde en ce moment, soupire-t-elle, l'air lasse, je lui souhaite une bonne matinée ! »

Near rit.

Attendez une seconde… Il _rit_ ?!?!?

Hébété, il porte une main à sa bouche. Depuis… Combien de temps… N'a-t-il pas rit au juste ? Un an ? Deux ? Plus ? Troublé, il rembobine jusqu'au moment où elle-même pouffe, met la vidéo en pause. Gros plan sur son visage éclairé d'un sourire. Il effleure l'écran du bout des doigts, troublé. Cette chaleur en lui… Ce duel impitoyable qui lui donne la migraine…

La logique et le cœur.

S'apprêtant à entrer dans la pièce, Hal Lidner s'immobilise. La gorge nouée, elle scrute le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui, l'air perdu, caresse l'écran d'un geste émouvant en balbutiant :

« -- Bonne matinée aussi… »

Elle recule doucement, sous l'emprise de cette scène, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se souvient que lorsqu'elle avait vu Near la première fois, son jugement avait été rapide : un albinos d'une intelligence extraordinaire, au comportement autiste et avec un mal certain à comprendre, voire à éprouver des émotions. Presque un robot, une machine à l'apparence humaine.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle décide de complètement réviser son jugement.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Los Angeles_**

_**14 **__**Novembre**__** 2012**_

Trois jours. Cela fait trois jours que Mello est dans le coma. Trois jours d'attente où Nathan, Emily et Kimberley s'étaient relayés au chevet de Mihael, tentant vainement de persuader Matt qui y restait en permanence d'aller se reposer. Et se faisant jeter sans concessions quand ils avaient le malheur d'insister. Matt les fusillait du regard en prenant la main de Mello dans la sienne, grinçant et montrant des dents pour les dissuader. Les rares heures où il dormait, il les passait sur le canapé, prêt à se précipiter au chevet du blond si celui-ci faisait mine de se réveiller ou… De… Non. Il ne mourrait pas. C'était impossible. Mello ne se laisserait pas faire, jamais… Il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Matt soupire, épuisé, passant un gant humide sur le visage du blessé qui gémit dans son sommeil. Inquiet, il suspend son geste. Mihael prend soudain une expression effrayée, terriblement paniquée. Matt se demande avec angoisse s'il lui a fait mal, cherche son pouls, vérifie qu'il n'a pas de fièvre. Les traits du malade s'apaisent alors un peu, restant toutefois très crispés. On dirait qu'il écoute quelque chose, où même qu'il parle à quelqu'un dans le monde des rêves. Et ce quelqu'un n'a pas l'air de lui dire des mots doux… Matt embrasse la joue de Mello, continue ses soins dévoués.

Il ne parvient pas à imaginer sa vie si Mello ne se réveille pas, bien que Nathan ait essayé d'une voix hésitante de le préparer à cette éventualité. Le pauvre chirurgien avait dû battre en retraite sous une pluie de jurons impressionnante, Matt sortant littéralement de ses gonds, hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons que Mello ne mourrait pas et que s'il voulait abandonner les soins, il n'avait qu'à fiche le camp de chez lui en vitesse !

Justement, Nathan s'est endormi dans le fauteuil, épuisé de jongler ainsi entre ses horaires exigeants de médecin et le temps qu'il passe avec Matt et son patient. Il grommelle et tourne la tête dans son sommeil, éparpillant des cartes de poker posées sur ses genoux et qu'il a sorties pour passer le temps. Matt se mord la lèvre. Il a peur. Très peur. Parce que le médecin a catégoriquement refusé de lui expliquer ce qu'il entendait par « troubles psychomoteurs », arguant qu'il ne servirait à rien de s'en faire tant que Mello n'était pas réveillé. Mais Mail discernait dans ce regard fuyant une réalité inconnue qui le terrorisait. Et les mots le harcelaient, trop scientifiques et dépourvus de sens, au point de le réveiller la nuit…

Troubles psychomoteurs.

Troubles psychomoteurs.

_Bordel, ça veut dire quoi cette saloperie ?!_

Matt enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, avec l'impression qu'il va devenir fou. Une vie sans Mello…. Ça ne serait pas une vie. Comme dans la chanson de Joe Dassin, « Et si tu n'existais pas… ». Il en fredonne quelques notes et sort sa guitare. Sa guitare… Sa béquille, son rempart contre la maladie qui l'aide à présent à se protéger de la panique. Il gratte machinalement les cordes, puis se met à chanter, espérant noyer sa peur dans le son de sa propre voix.

Espérant peut-être aussi, tout au fond de lui, réussir à réveiller Mello.

_**« -- Et si tu n'existais pas,  
Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais ?  
Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi,  
Sans espoir et sans regrets.**_

_**Et si tu n'existais pas,  
J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour,  
Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts  
Naître les couleurs du jour.  
Et qui n'en revient pas.**_

_**Et si tu n'existais pas,  
Dis-moi pour qui j'existerais ?  
Des passantes endormies dans mes bras  
Que je n'aimerais jamais.**_

_**Et si tu n'existais pas,  
Je ne serais qu'un point de plus  
Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va,  
Je me sentirais perdu,  
J'aurais besoin de toi.**_

_**Et si tu n'existais pas,  
Dis-moi comment j'existerais ?  
Je pourrais faire semblant d'être moi,  
Mais je ne serais pas vrai.**_

_**Et si tu n'existais pas,  
Je crois que je l'aurais trouvé,  
Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi,  
Simplement pour te créer  
Et pour te regarder. »**_

Avec un soupçon d'espoir, il voit Mello se retourner dans son sommeil, fronçant les sourcils. Une plainte s'échappe de ses lèvres desséchées, comme un râle ou un appel. Immédiatement, Matt humecte sa bouche avec le gant, puis fait couler un peu d'eau dans sa gorge. Mello déglutit machinalement, se calmant un peu. Toutes ces années passées à prévenir le moindre de ses désirs, à quasiment les deviner avant qu'il n'en ait conscience prennent finalement un sens, songe-t-il avec amertume.

« -- Vous devriez réessayer. »

Il sursaute, lève la tête vers Nathan qui, frottant ses yeux collés par la fatigue, baille à qui peut mieux.

« -- Peut-être devriez-vous chanter… Votre voix, continue le médecin en voyant son air perplexe. Elle parait le faire réagir. Elle est… Magique », poursuit-il avec un sourire timide.

Matt rougit, bafouille un remerciement. Puis, songeur, il se met à fixer la fenêtre. Nathan connait bien ce regard… Ces pupilles perdues dans le vide, comme fixées sur une scène invisible… Le médecin lui tend un papier et un stylo, qu'il attrape immédiatement. Puis, gardant toujours un œil sur Mihael, Matt se met à écrire sa première chanson depuis des années. Une chanson sur Mello, comme toujours, une chanson sur cette soirée dévastatrice qui a failli les tuer tous les deux, celle qui avait fait s'éloigner Matt de peur de les détruire…

_Chocolat-Beretta._

* * *

_**Entre-deux-mondes…**_

_**Là où le temps n'a plus cours.**_

_Orpheline__._

_Le mot claque, le mot coupe le souffle de Mello, le mot le cueille comme une gifle. Il recule instinctivement, manquant de lâcher la fillette qui l'en dissuade en le vrillant de son regard glacé._

« -- _Tu ne __voudrais__ pas me faire encore plus de mal ?__ Crache-t-elle vénéneusement. Me priver de mes parents, ce n'est pas assez pour toi, peut-être ? »_

_Il suffoque, il ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. Au plus profond de lui, il a toujours haï ce mot et ce qu'il représentait. Orphelin. Sans famille, sans maison, sans personne. Et voilà que lui, lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais faire cette erreur de laisser un enfant derrière lui, quitte à ne pas en avoir du tout, lui qui a tant pleuré sur sa solitude avant que Matt n'arrive dans sa vie, voilà qu'il découvre que par sa faute, quelqu'un souffrira de ce mal indescriptible, cette mutilation qui vous poursuit toute la vie et vous colle à la peau… Oui, il avait tué, tué sans pitié aucune. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose ! Ce n'était pas la même chose d'éliminer des salauds que personne ne regretterait et des parents… De laisser des enfants endeuillés derrière soi, sur le champ de bataille._

Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je **vais** faire !?

_« -- Co… Comment ? Bredouille-t-il sous le regard sans pitié de l'enfant. _

_-- Ma foi c'est tout simple, ricane-t-elle, plantant ses ongles dans ses avant-bras et ses yeux impitoyables dans les siens. Sur l'autoroute, tu seras plongé dans tes pensées. A propos de Matt, sûrement. Tu freineras un peu trop brutalement en manquant d'emboutir la voiture qui te précède, sans prendre garde à celle de derrière… Dans celle-ci, je serais avec ma famille. Mon père, ma mère, mon grand frère. Seize ans, mon grand frère, poursuit-elle en se délectant visiblement de son effroi, voyant avec ravissement son teint pâlir au fil de son récit. Mon père va se cogner au pare-brise en freinant lui aussi, trop brutalement à cause de toi. Sur le coup, ça ne lui fera pas mal. Il continuera à conduire normalement. Mais au bout d'un moment, la douleur se fera plus intense. Il râlera. Il cherchera à tâtons un cachet d'aspirine. Relâchera un bref instant son attention sur la route. Quelques secondes suffiront. La voiture fera un tonneau... Je serais… La seule survivante. Tu vas détruire mon monde, Keehl ! Hurle-t-elle d'une voix stridente dans laquelle percent les sanglots. Je te hais ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS ! »_

_Il pose la fillette sur le sol et recule en courant, des larmes dévalant son visage, un cri de désespoir cherchant à s'échapper de lui et ne trouvant pas ses lèvres. Il s'assoit par terre et presse sa figure dans ses mains, pour ne plus rien voir, pour ne plus rien entendre, pour échapper au chagrin et à la démence de Natasha…_

_« -- Pourquoi ? Pleure-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ?_

_-- Pour que tu saches ! Susurre l'âme tourmentée. Parce que les deux premières personnes que tu as vues ici ne t'ont données que des raisons de vivre. Il faut que les choses soient équitables : moi, je t'en donne une de mourir. Mourir, Keehl… Allez, admets. Admets que tu n'es rien qu'un assassin, qui brûle tout ce qu'il touche, qui détruit tous ceux qui l'aiment ! Même Matt, tu es en train de le tuer ! Tu abats la seule et unique personne au monde qui tient à toi ! Tu vas PERDRE, Mello ! ABANDONNE ! MEURT ! »_

_Mello pousse un hurlement d'angoisse. Il ne sait plus que faire, sa raison vacille… La mort… Ne serait-elle pas plus simple ? Puisqu'il doit perdre… Puisque son avenir parait être celui d'un meurtrier… Puisque le monde semble mieux se porter sans lui… Des flashs défilent alors dans son esprit, l'aveuglant de leur blanc livide, violents et destinés à appuyer ce choix. Lui, une brûlure atroce déformant ses traits, allongé sur le volant d'un camion, le regard rendu vitreux par la mort. Matt qui sort d'une voiture en levant les mains, une cigarette aux lèvres. Des détonations. Le chanteur qui s'effondre sous les tirs d'hommes vêtus de noir, la clope tombant lentement de sa bouche…_

_« -- MAAAAAATT ! »_

_Le cri fait se stopper la scène. Couché sur le sol par les horreurs qu'il vient d'entrevoir, sa joue appuyée contre la mosaïque froide en damier, il voit s'approcher une paire de petits pieds nus qui s'arrêtent tout près de son visage. Hébété, il tâche de reprendre ses esprits, de se concentrer d'avantage sur les murmures qui emplissent depuis le début l'entre-deux-mondes que sur la voix tantôt grinçante, tantôt cajoleuse de la fillette. Et, c'est curieux… Il lui semble entendre celle de Mail… En un écho presque imperceptible… Des bribes de paroles…_

« Et si tu n'existais pas, _lui souffle Matt à travers les brumes même de la mort_, tu crois que moi j'existerais ? »

_« -- Ça_ _se passera exactement comme tu l'as vu, lance Natasha, presque avec nonchalance. Matt mourra. Tu perdras le jeu. Du moins, si tu décides de garder ton stupide orgueil, ce dont je ne doute pas. Pour reprendre l'expression de ce très cher Ryûzaki, reprend-elle en ricanant, il n'y a que trois pourcent de chances que tu puisses changer le cours des choses. Trois misérables pourcent contre quatre vingt dix-sept d'égoïsme._

_-- Tais-toi. »_

_Elle sursaute, crispe des poings. Mello se relève en vacillant, mais sa voix est ferme, implacable. Lorsqu'il la défie du regard, une flamme illumine ses yeux durs._

_« -- Tais-toi! Lui assène-t-il avec mépris, chacun de ses mots la faisant vaciller. Tu n'es qu'une gamine orgueilleuse ! Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de tes parents, tu cherches juste à m'en faire endosser la responsabilité ! C'est un enchaînement de circonstances qui a produit l'accident, pas moi ! Tu espères te trouver un défouloir, poursuit-il en s'avançant vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à pâlir et à reculer à son tour. Et tu craches ta haine au visage du premier venu ! Tu me traites d'égoïste, comment oses-tu ? Je ne te crois pas. JE VIVRAIS ! »_

_L'enfant tombe à genoux, livide à la lumière des bougies et ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle a l'air d'un coup si fragile que Mello sent sa colère retomber et l'enlace une nouvelle fois, se souvenant que lui aurait tellement, tellement aimé que quelqu'un le berce ainsi, lorsqu'il était petit… Et puis, le comportement de Natasha, sa manière de détourner sa peine en colère, cela lui ressemble tellement, à lui. C'est la scène avec son père qui se rejoue là, inversée._

_Cette fois, c'est lui qui doit se faire pardonner._

_Contre son épaule, Natasha sanglote éperdument._

_« -- Je te hais, bafouille-t-elle sans s'arrêter. Comment peux-tu encore être compatissant ? Comment ?_

_-- « Si on te frappe, tend l'autre joue », raille Mihael en la soulevant dans ses bras. J'avoue que j'ai toujours eu du mal à appliquer ce précepte, va savoir pourquoi… Mais ça commence à venir ! »_

_Natasha rit, un rire timide et naturel qui gonfle étrangement le cœur de Mello, d'un bonheur qui lui est encore inconnu. Puis elle se laisse bercer avant de murmurer, semblant se parler à elle-même :_

_« -- Quel drôle d'humour a le destin… Des damnés peuvent-ils donc s'aider les uns-les autres à connaitre le bonheur ? »_

_Il reste muet de stupéfaction, contemple Natasha qui semble s'endormir au creux de ses bras. Puis elle relève la tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus lui vrillent le cœur et, l'espace d'un instant, une image traverse l'esprit de Mello, une image aux couleurs pastel dont il ne se souviendra que dans des mois et des mois… Une image de bien-être. Puis Natasha pose sa menotte sur la partie de son visage qui a subi l'explosion de plein fouet et lui affirme :_

_« -- N'oublie pas, Mello. On a toujours le choix. Toujours. Même au dernier moment, lorsque tout semble perdu, lorsque l'on pense ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Il suffit d'opérer un virage… »_

_Elle s'efface alors, comme des volutes de fumées dispersées par le vent. Mello se retrouve seul et les bras vides devant l'autel illuminé à présent d'une unique bougie, avec une sorte de manque cruel au fond de lui. Il comprend que l'heure est venue de faire son choix. Il lève la main à son chapelet, prend une inspiration._

_« -- J'y retourne, décrète-t-il fortement. Je veux vivre. »_

**Je veux retrouver Matt…**

_Alors une voix s'élève, qui le fait frissonner d'appréhension…_

_« -- Tu vivras donc. Mais une toute autre épreuve t'attend à présent, Mihael… »_

_Il ouvre la bouche pour demande laquelle, angoissé. Mais à cet instant, la chapelle s'efface sous ses yeux en un brouillard trouble de couleurs et de sons… Mello retourne sur Terre._

_Le dernier cierge continue de brûler._

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**14 Novembre 2012**_

Il ne mange plus.

Il ne dort plus.

Il ne chante même plus.

Il attend.

Il attend, désespéré, un signe de vie, un battement de cœur, un mouvement imperceptible qui lui assurerait que Mello se réveille enfin. Matt serre un peu plus la main de Mello dans les siennes et souffle sur ses doigts striés de mercurochrome, pour les réchauffer. Il fait froid dans son appartement. Il a encore dû oublier de mettre le chauffage en route… Seulement, il ne veut pas quitter le chevet du blond, même pour une minute. Il veut être à ses côtés à chaque instant. Et, souhait plus égoïste et embarrassant, il désire être la première personne sur qui il posera les yeux à son réveil… Il rougit, bien malgré lui. Puis, machinalement, jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Nathan ne va pas tarder à arriver, avec son lot de soins coutumiers et de regards inquiets. Il a l'impression qu'il le surveille depuis quelques jours, qu'il guette l'instant où sa raison sombrera. Matt serre les poings. Quoi qu'il dise, quels que soient les diplômes qu'il a en poche, sa conviction est plus forte que tout. Il sait que Mello vivra.

De toutes manières, il ne vaut mieux pas réfléchir à la mort. S'apitoyer ne servirait à rien. Que Mello meurt ou pas, il le suivra. Point final. Sur Terre ou dans le Néant, quelle différence ? Pour chasser les idées noires, il attrape sa vieille guitare au bois patiné et marqué de traces de doigts, puis l'accorde dans une série de petites notes sans queue ni tête –Dring, dring, dring !

Et il commence à chanter.

Tout à la musique, il ne s'aperçoit pas du frémissement infime des paupières de Mello.

_**« -- Chocolat noir,**_

_**Couleur colère**_

_**Désir du soir,**_

_**D'un slow sucré-amer…**_

_**Et les motos, les blondinettes**_

_**Les Playstations et les tablettes**_

_**Et les rivaux et les minettes**_

_**La fumée des cigarettes.**_

**_*_**

_**Et la drogue et la malchance**_

_**Le poison de la démence**_

_**Les yeux verts, les cheveux roux**_

_**Tout explose, je deviens fou**_

_**Ma jalousie comme une mine**_

_**Rire strident et cocaïne**_

_*****_

_**Et ton regard chocolat**_

_**Cacao baigné de larmes**_

_**Sanglots grenats, pleurs incarnats**_

_**Et du pourpre sur mon arme**_

_**De l'écarlate sur l'bout d'mes doigts**_

_**Et du rouge sur toi, sur moi…**_

_**Couleur… Chocolat-Beretta. »**_

Le rythme s'accélère, Matt ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter. C'est une marée, une vague qui devient tsunami et enfle en lui jusqu'à devenir impossible à contenir, qui gagne sa gorge et sa bouche qui s'entrouvre. Il chante, il chante, il chante… Il n'existe plus, Matt n'est plus là, il n'est qu'une enveloppe vide, il est comme possédé…

Juste à côté, les cils de Mello balayent sa pommette lisse, son œil indemne s'ouvre sur lui avec émerveillement.

_**« -- Chocolat noir,**_

**_Noir de tes yeux_**

**_Regard-cauchemar,_**

**_Fantasme, songe amoureux._**

**_Et les motos, les blondinettes,_**

**_Les Playstations et les tablettes_**

**_Et les rivaux et les minettes,_**

**_La fumée des cigarettes._**

**_*_**

**_Spots lumineux, boite de nuit_**

**_Danse de la mort, valse infinie_**

**_Un bal langoureux,_**

**_Un éclat de passion_**

**_Un prince cancéreux_**

**_Une drôle de Cendrillon…_**

**_*_**

**_Et tes tablettes de chocolat,_**

**_Beau chocolat beige et rosé_**

**_Pâle et sanglant, sanglant de quoi ?_**

**_D'ma jalousie folle à lier_**

**_Fou d'amour et fou de toi_**

**_Fou d'tes manies et d'tes carrés_**

**_De Chocolat-Beretta. »_**

La main de Mello, pâle et désincarnée, vient se poser sur le bras de Matt. Celui-ci sursaute, manque rater la mesure, veut poser sa guitare… Mais Mello secoue négativement la tête, un son de protestation, presque un miaulement s'étouffant sur ses lèvres trop sèches. Il a un mouvement maladroit, une lueur dans l'œil qui l'implore de continuer. Alors Matt continue, sa voix éraillée dérapant un peu, son regard planté dans celui de Mihael.

**_« -- Chocolat noir,_**

**_Noir de tes lèvres_**

**_Ta bouche pincée_**

**_Et ta langue alcoolisée._**

**_*_**

**_Et les geek, les blondinettes,_**

**_Les Playstations et les tablettes_**

**_La dépendance poudre-allumette_**

**_Et les Near et les minettes,_**

**_La fumée des cigarettes,_**

**_La fumée qui emplit l'air_**

**_La fumée d'mon revolver,_**

**_La fumée noir-chocolat,_**

**_Chocolat-Beretta… »_**

La dernière note s'évanouit. Matt essuie en détournant la tête les larmes qui ont coulé sur son visage. D'ici que Mello le prenne pour une mauviette… Puis ses joues s'empourprent au souvenir de ce qu'il a dit dans sa chanson. Il jette un regard timide et inquiet à Mihael. Fort heureusement, celui-ci paraît encore groggy et il y a fort à parier qu'il n'a pas pris toute la mesure de ses paroles. Il se débat avec ses couvertures, tentant de se dégager des draps trempés de la sueur fiévreuse qui lui colle à la peau. Matt l'aide avec délicatesse. Mello fronce les sourcils d'un air de dire qu'il n'a besoin d'aucune aide, ouvre la bouche pour le rabrouer…

Aucun son n'en sort.

Interloqué, Mello pousse encore une fois ses cordes vocales à lui obéir. Matt s'immobilise, la peur au ventre. Le ventre et le buste de Mello se contractent violemment, il tente de forcer sa voix à se libérer, l'œil paniqué…

Toujours rien. Les lèvres de Mello sont ouvertes sur un silence, un cri muet de désespoir.

Il ne peut plus parler.

* * *

**Pas taper ! *se protège des bras*. Je sais, c'est une fin de chapitre sadique... Mais croyez-moi, vous connaitrez bien pire ! *rire nerveux* Vous allez même me détester ! **

**Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir lue ! Comme les vacances approchent (une semaine, plus qu'une semaine à tenir !), le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans peu de temps... Un peu plus d'une semaine, je pense ! En plus, il est déjà ébouché au brouillon, puisque cette fic s'est littéralement construite sur lui. C'est mon préféré, je crois... Celui de ma première lectrice (Mimi !) aussi.**

**Il s'intitule Notre prière.**

**La foudre craque...**

**"Les coquelicots ont besoin de soleil pour vivre. Et les soleils de briller pour quelqu'un."**

**Je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous remercies de toutes vos reviews ! Sans vous, jamais Matt et Mello ne se seraient détachés des pages ainsi... Et n'auraient commencé à vivre vraiment. **

**A très bientôt !**

**Mauguine.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Notre prière

****

Note de l'auteure :

**Avant toute chose, je voulais vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour mon retard, mon absence de MP qui a duré un temps, et vous remercier d'avoir été si patients. Vos reviews m'ont fait terriblement chaud au cœur, et je me suis sentie très mal lorsque j'ai lu certains commentaires anonymes (et donc auxquels je ne pouvais pas répondre) qui me demandaient si j'avais abandonné. Ma réponse : NON. Cette fic, même si je dois mettre ma vie entière à la finir, je la terminerai (mm… On va éviter, quand même XD). Elle me tient tellement à cœur… Matt me tient tellement à cœur… Et puis, je m'en voudrais trop de vous laisser sur votre faim. **

Après, je m'excuse mille fois auprès d'Eva-oneechan, fabuleuse Bêta-lectrice. Je suis désolée, mais comme je ne reçois de réponse à aucun de mes mails, j'en déduis que tu es partie en vacances ou que tu ne me donneras pas de correction avant un moment… Comme tout le monde attend déjà depuis plus de deux mois et que j'ai le bac de français cette semaine, je ne voulais pas faire durer sept jours de plus. Puis-je compter sur toi pour me relever mes fautes une fois le chapitre posté ? En tous cas, je m'excuse encore, sincèrement.

**Maintenant, les réponses aux anonymes, dont certains ont envoyé des commentaires si plein d'ardeur que je les voyais presque se ronger les ongles en attendant la suite ^^ :**

Baguette974 : VOILA LA SUITE ! *rire* Ah, Light et Ryûzaki… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ^^. Ravie de te mettre de bonne humeur ! Merci de ton commentaire et de ta… Mmm… *compte sur ses doigts* De ta cinquième review sur « Le jour se lève »^^ ! Que tu connaisses des passages par cœur, c'est incroyable ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu es normale^^. Et même si tu ne l'étais pas, je t'aimerai toujours aussi fort ! Poutoux !

Evy : L'entre-deux-mondes… J'aime énormément cette idée et j'y tenais beaucoup, mais j'avais la trouille que ça paraisse bizarre… Je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Et L… L et Light me manquaient trop, je les adore, je DEVAIS les faire intervenir XD. Sans compter que cette scène prendra de l'importance pour la suite… Bisous, merci encore !

P.S : VIVE LE CAFE !!!

Greengrin : J'aurais dû te répondre par MP, vu que tu as créé un compte … Mais bon, tant pis. J'avoue avoir sacrément grincé les dents au début de la review… Argh, je ne peux rien te dire XD ! Je suis d'accord avec toi sur la froideur de Death Note. C'est jouissif, mais vient un moment où… Bon, voilà, quoi, où sont les sentiments humains, là-dedans ? C'est sans doute pour ça que je préfère l'anime au manga : l'épisode 25 est plein d'une émotion tangible (la fameuse scène du massage de pieds, surnommée par les anglais : « The gay scene »^^), le 30, avec les vitraux et la complicité de Mello et Near m'a coupé le souffle, le 35 avec Matt et le « je suis désolé » de Mello m'a bouleversée… Et le 37, avec la magnifique mort de Kira et L qu'on distingue dans l'ombre… Death Note peut se vanter de m'avoir fait pleurer pour la première fois pour des personnages fictifs ^^. Au fait, ton Argos est loin d'être « indigeste » : je me suis régalée et il faut absolument que je review… Une fois le bac passé *rumine*. Gros bisous, j'espère de nouveau te faire… Découvrir !

Lolie : Ravie d'avoir suscité toutes ces émotions ! C'est un très beau compliment. Que Near t'ait fait rire me met du baume au cœur aussi. Dans cette fic, je m'efforce que tout finisse bien pour chacun. Les chansons, je fais de la pub pour mes favorites XD ! Vive toi aussi, et gros bisous !

Shin : Ah, c'était ma réaction en découvrant les fanfics MM *rire*. « Matt ? Qui ? Quand ? Où ça ? Death Note, vous dîtes ? » Et maintenant, je suis sous son charme^^. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir fait aimer Mail. Moi aussi je suis accro à L, donc c'est un super compliment que tu me dises que je t'en ai fait détourner les yeux ^^ ! Merci pour le compliment sur la chanson, j'avais le trac de me tromper complètement ! Bisous !

Mokona : J'aime les fantômes^^. Et les addictions. Death Note est la seconde œuvre qui m'ait procuré ce manque affreux une fois finie, et m'ait donné l'envie d'écrire… Et m'a « bousillé le cerveau », comme tu le dis ! Mauguinomane ? Ah, attention, pas de remède à ce truc là. Et je crois que c'est contagieux, en plus ^^. Paris… Si tu veux dire la capitale de la France, c'est non. Si tu veux dire l'endroit paumé près de Lyon, alors oui. Mon bus passe par là. Impossible de me rater : j'ai des écouteurs et un blouson rose pétant^^. *lève les mains en louchant sur le flingue* D'accord, d'accord, j'écris ! Et puis, c'est drôle que tu te recueilles… Jette un œil au titre du chapitre^^.

Reg : La fin ? Triste ? Ah non, je chialerai plus que les lecteurs eux-mêmes XD ! Tu verras bien… Pour les liens entre personnages, je suis ravie qu'ils ne te paraissent pas trop rapidement noués. Les fics où tout se passe trop vite, ça devient vite agaçant. Et je ne laisserai pas cette fic inachevée^^ ! Merci beaucoup, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Bon, voilà, on a fait le tour. Mais, au fait, pourquoi poster aujourd'hui précisément ? A part l'histoire du bac ? Et bien, j'ai un petit truc à fêter.**

**Il y a un an, jour pour jour, je me suis assise devant la télé et j'ai découvert Death Note. **

**Un an d'addiction. Un an d'écriture. Ça me fait bizarre… Et ça se fête, non ?^^**

**J'ai assez fait durer mon blabla. Gros bisous à tous… C'est parti pour 43 pages (rien que de penser à tout ce que j'ai recopié, j'en ai le tournis…) !**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien à moi. Tout aux deux bourreaux. Hum, Oba, Obata. La chanson "Je rêve d'un monde nouveau" n'est pas à moi mais à Miss Folle du train, alias Mimi. Et un petit clin d'œil à Argos, de Greengrin, dans le discours de Matt. Ta fic est très belle, merci de nous avoir fait partager ta « masturbation intellectuelle »^^.**

**Rating :**** T. **

**Pairing :**** … Non, franchement, qui n'a pas encore deviné que c'était du M&M ?**

**Dédicace :**** Mimi. Voilà le chapitre. Ecrit en premier, posté si longtemps après. Merci de tes encouragements, sans toi, je ne serai pas arrivée jusqu'ici.**

**Puis Lilium. Ma geek. Parce que ta voix a donné vie à celle de Matt, et que c'était au-delà des mots. **

**Papatte. Ai-je dit qu'elle était géniale ? Ah, que… Comment ? Sept fois ? Vous en avez marre de mes louanges… ? Mais… *rire* Ne cesse jamais d'écrire, douce ronronneuse !**

**Maman. Les prières peuvent être de toutes sortes… **

**Eva–oneechan. Je suis sûre que j'ai laissé plein de fautes^^. Merci pour ta patience et tes reviews !**

**Et vous tous qui me lisez. Merci… Infiniment.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Notre prière.**

"_You know my name,  
You know my face,  
You know my heart"_

Breaking Benjamin "Follow me"

**_

* * *

_**

Los Angeles

**_20 Novembre 2012_**

Crises de rages. Feuilles de papier déchirées et éparpillées en un million de confettis immaculés. Refus. Puis on recommence. Les larmes dissimulées le plus vite possible. La fierté qui interdit à Mello de se réfugier dans les bras de Matt et l'envoie se claquemurer tout seul dans la salle de bain. Coups de poing à travers la porte. Nathan qui s'arrache les cheveux. Puis Mello qui fait demi-tour sur une impulsion et revient s'assoir face au médecin, sur le sofa miteux du salon, un bloc-notes et un stylo à côté de lui. Le chirurgien qui recommence une énième fois sa séance de rééducation. L'ego surdimensionné de Mello, qui a la sensation d'être rabaissé, handicapé. Puis il se lève, encore, s'enferme.

Et on recommence.

Mello avait été absolument odieux depuis qu'il avait découvert son incapacité à parler, et d'avantage encore lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'explosion avait été un tel choc pour son organisme qu'il avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements. Nathan avait été montré beaucoup d'optimisme, assurant que c'était une gêne qui disparaîtrait totalement et sans laisser aucune séquelle si Mello y mettait du sien. Il avait en revanche été incapable d'établir un véritable diagnostic pour sa voix disparue, affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un problème d'ordre psychologique qui ne tenait qu'à Mihael.

Trouble psychomoteur.

Bien sûr, Mello avait accueilli ces mots comme autant d'insultes et de coups, comme une humiliation. On l'aurait traité d'infirme qu'il ne se serait pas senti plus mortifié ! Se rendre compte qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller seul, qu'il dépendait de Matt pour tout… Pour manger et se lever, au début de sa convalescence, et même maintenant pour communiquer… Cette constatation le mettait dans d'extraordinaires états de rage, d'autant plus que ses blessures l'empêchaient de bouger comme il l'aurait voulu, lui qui avait toujours été une personne si physique. Il devait donc s'en remettre à des feuilles de papier et un stylo, des brouillons qui, une fois totalement recouverts de son écriture et des symboles qu'il dessinait machinalement dans les marges, se retrouvaient éparpillés sur le sol sans qu'il daigne les jeter à la poubelle. Cette désinvolture énervait prodigieusement Matt, malgré qu'il soit lui-même très désordonné…

…Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de mettre du bordel dans son appartement, PUTAIN !

En fait, ce qui l'agaçait vraiment, bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer, c'était justement les griffonnages de Mello. Non pas ce qu'il lui disait à lui –d'ailleurs ce n'était jamais grand-chose, juste des questions rhétoriques ou de plates observations-, mais plutôt les gribouillis sur les côtés. Parce que, parmi eux, il y avait des noms qui revenaient souvent, enluminé de mille manières. Raphaël. Ryûzaki.

Et Natasha.

La première fois qu'il avait lu celui-ci, il s'était mordu le poing jusqu'au sang pour retenir un cri de rage et de douleur. Natasha. Une fille ? Qu'il avait rencontré où ? Et comment ? Qui signifiait quoi pour lui ? Incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante, les nerfs à vif, et impuissant à évacuer cette torture par la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il en avait composé une chanson. Une musique au refrain lancinant, facile à retenir, qu'il fredonnait des heures durant, enfermé dans sa chambre, oubliant les autres couplets…

**_« -- Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_Et puis d'abord, c'est qui, celle-là ?_**

**_Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?_**

**_Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_C'est une angoisse qui ne part pas…_**

**_Natasha ! »_**

Et il se sentait d'autant plus mal que, au moment du réveil de Mello, il l'avait cru sur le point de… De lui dire, peut-être, quelque chose d'important, de renoncer à son orgueil, d'admettre ses erreurs… Mais la panique avait tout effacé. Dans un sens, cependant, il en était soulagé : il n'aurait pas su comment réagir si Mello lui avait demandé un éclaircissement sur les paroles de la chanson. Mais Mello n'en avait pas fait mention. Mello ne lui demandait plus rien, à part si ce qui se cachait sous le bandage qui masquait son visage était grave. Matt lui répondait toujours évasivement, Mello n'insistait pas.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

**_Los Angeles_**

**_20 Novembre 2012_**

« -- BORDEL, MELLO, SORT D'ICI ! »

BOUM ! Coup de pied contre la porte.

_Prendre une grande inspiration. Oui, c'est ça, comme cela. Bien, Emily. Maintenant, on fait comme au cours de yoga. On étire ses bras. On est souple, souuuuuple ! Et surtout zen, zeeen ! Biiien ! Tu vois, que tu y arrives…_

« -- MELLOOOO ! OUVRE ! »

RE-BOUM !

_… à ne pas les étrangler !_

« -- S'il vous plait, Mihael ! Supplie quasiment Nathan dans le couloir. Je suis sûr que vous allez y arriver cette fois… Vous êtes trop exigeant avec vous-même ! Votre corps a subi un grand choc et il est normal que vous ne parveniez pas tout à fait à coordonner vos mouvem…

-- OUVRE CETTE PORTE, PUTAIN ! L'interrompt une Kimberley à bout de patience, optant pour la solution radicale.

-- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER COMME ÇA A MELLO ! S'égosille Matt, furieux.

-- ARRETE, MATT ! IL POURRAIT TE TRAITER COMME DE LA MERDE QUE TU NE REAGIRAIS PAS ! CE N'EST PAS BON !

-- SI TU N'ES PAS CONTENTE, SORT DE CHEZ MOI !

-- Kimberley ! Mail ! Tente timidement Nathan. Peut-être que vous devriez…

-- NATHAN !

-- DOC ! »

BOUM !

Calme-toi, Emily ! Bouddha, Bouddha !

BOUM !

« -- BORDEL !

-- PUTAIN !

-- Euh… »

BOUM !

« -- BORDEL !

-- PUTAIN !

-- Mail et Kim, arrêtez de vous BATTRE ! »

Ah ! Ils passent à la bagarre ? Ça va être son tour d'agir, alors… Mais on attend le « bordel de merde ! » avant de faire quoi que ce soit !

« -- BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

C'est parti !

Emily ouvre les yeux et se déplie de sa position du lotus. Quelques craquements de jointures, un assouplissement rapide et la voilà prête !

Dans le couloir, c'est une véritable rixe : Kim et Mello (finalement sorti de sa salle de bains) griffent et mordent à qui peu mieux, Matt tente de maitriser la première… Et Nathan d'éviter les coups !

« -- Ecartez-vous, doc ! » Lui lance Emily, toujours sereine et détendue.

Le médecin ne se fait pas prier et bat en retraite derrière la brune. En quelques secondes, celle-ci réussit l'exploit de plaquer son amie à terre, d'envoyer valser Matt et de coincer Mello contre le mur. Celui-ci feule de rage, à défaut de pouvoir parler. Comme un chat, il lui crache à la figure. Elle tressaillit à peine.

« -- Il paraît que c'est bon pour la peau », constate-t-elle seulement, songeuse.

Puis elle lui retourne tout aussi sereinement une gifle sur le côté intact de son visage. Nathan grimace, même la blonde étendue au sol ne peut s'empêcher de tressauter, fronçant les sourcils. Matt hurle de rage, difficilement retenu par le médecin.

« -- NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! »

Emily doit prendre sur elle pour ne pas frémir de la tête aux pieds tant la voix brisée de Matt est pleine de désespoir et d'angoisse. Il se débat avec une formidable énergie, comme si elle avait tenté de tuer Mello… Froide soudain, elle le frappe à son tour. Puis Kim. Et même Nathan, pour que tout soit équitable ! Les quatre en restent bouche-bée. Il est rare de voir Emily en colère, mais lorsqu'elle l'est vraiment, elle paraît d'autant plus effrayante qu'elle semble imperturbable, même dans la fureur la plus noire.

« -- Maintenant, ça suffit. »

Sa voix n'est plus froide. Sa voix est glaciale.

« -- Ça suffit. J'en ai marre de vos conneries à tous. Kim, arrête de te fâcher pour un oui ou pour un nom. Passer ta colère sur les autres, ça te rends vraiment insupportable. Je t'adore, mais trop, c'est trop. Tu es exécrable, vraiment. »

La jeune femme s'empourpre sans mot dire, baissant les yeux.

« -- Matt. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Une détermination pareille, ça force le respect. J'admire énormément ce que tu fais pour Mello. Mais tu n'es pas une marionnette. Cesse de jouer les serpillères devant lui. Il a beau être blessé, ce n'est pas une raison pour le surprotéger. Il est plus vulnérable que d'habitude, soit. Mais ce n'est pas une petite chose fragile. C'est un dictateur qui pique des crises pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui. »

Matt cligne des paupières abasourdi. Mello gronde de rage. Emily se tourne vers lui, son regard habituellement chaleureux se fait acier.

« -- Oui. Un petit dictateur. Enferme-toi dans une pièce si tu veux. A ta guise. Mais n'épuise pas les gens qui t'aiment. On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour toi, au risque de nous faire attraper par les flics, voire tuer par Kira. Arrête d'abuser ou sinon, quand Matt ne sera plus là pour supporter ton horrible caractère, tu risques de te retrouver tout seul. »

Puis Emily se retourne vers Nathan, les mains sur les hanches.

« -- Quand à vous, doc, vous êtes fabuleux ! Je vous ai juste giflé par souci d'égalité. »

Et, pour se faire pardonner, elle lui claque un baiser sonore sur la joue. Il en reste hébété, rouge comme une pivoine. Silence. Puis, nerveusement, Kim se met à rire. Un rire contagieux, qui touche Nathan, Matt, puis même Mello, qui détourne la tête pour ne pas qu'on voit son hilarité. Emily récupère alors son sourire. Hésitant tout d'abord, puis béat, ravi.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons, tous les quatre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut les aimer…

* * *

_**Un rêve**_

_**22 Novembre 2012**_

_C'est ce rêve. C'est encore ce rêve. C'est le rêve …_

_C'est l'entre-deux-mondes, je le sais. _

_Il n'y a que des visages aimés, ici. Comme une grande famille… Avec les orphelins de la Wammy's qui pouffent en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Roger qui les gronde trop gentiment, Watari qui soupire en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres devant son manque d'autorité… Puis papa, qui allume un cierge en discutant à voix basse avec une femme dont le visage est dans l'ombre…_

_Il y a aussi une fillette familière aux yeux pervenche, qui glousse en babillant sur les genoux pour une fois baissés de L. Et enfin, à côté de mon modèle, un homme au regard d'ambre, très droit, très digne, inconnu. Mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place._

_Sauf quand le regard doux de Ryûzaki se pose sur lui, l'enfermant dans un autre univers, les étoiles de ses prunelles sombres. _

_A cette vision de tendresse, l'étreinte de la main de Matt dans la mienne se resserre. Il sourit, serein. Il a les cheveux en bataille. Il est si beau, si calme, assis à côté de moi, sur le banc de bois… Ses cheveux ont encore leurs nuances rouges. … Quel âge a-t-il ? Douze ans ? Sa voix n'a pas encore mué lorsqu'il me pose la question si familière à mes nuits… _

_« -- Mihael… Tu m'apprends à prier ? »_

_Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, fronce le nez lorsque je fais en sorte que mes cheveux balayent sa figure. Je ris. Et je chuchote, si bas que personne d'autre ne peut nous entendre…_

_« -- Attend encore un peu, mon Mattie. Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'heure… »_

_Bientôt, Mail. _

_Très bientôt._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**22 Novembre 2012**_

BOUM !

L'explosion sort Mello de son sommeil et le projette au bas du lit, angoissé. Immédiatement ressurgissent devant ses yeux des images de feu, de sang et de décombres qui le font se recroqueviller. Il met un moment à se souvenir d'où il est, chez Matt, en sécurité. Apaisé mais encore ébahi, il déplie ses membres et se dirige vers l'endroit d'où provient le bruit, en titubant. Mais malgré son boitillement, il ignore superbement les béquilles que Nathan a déposées bien en évidence dans un coin de la pièce. Jamais il ne s'appuiera sur ces machins en plastique pour marcher !

Inquiet de ne plus rien entendre, alors que la présence de Matt assure toujours un petit bruit de fond en la présence de ses chers jeux vidéo, il entrouvre la porte de la cuisine… Et suffoque sous l'afflux de fumée et l'odeur de brûlé qui lui montent au visage. Une poudre blanche couvre bientôt les cendres noires, la mousse de l'extincteur que Matt vaporise sur le four d'un air paniqué. Bouche-bée, Mello se met à tousser, ce qui fait se retourner vers lui un Matt complètement affolé, cramoisi et avec un tablier rose qui…

Minute.

Un tablier rose ?!

Matt pousse ce qui ressemble fort à un glapissement de panique, dissimulant l'extincteur dans son dos et froissant le tablier de l'autre main. Mello écarquille les yeux, un sourire chatouillant le coin de ses lèvres devant l'air confus de son meilleur ami. Mihael s'adosse au mur, un brin narquois, levant un sourcil interrogateur en désignant l'apocalypse culinaire d'un mouvement de tête très expressif.

Traduction : _Mon Dieu, Matt, qu'est-ce que tu as encore FOUTU ?_

_Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu fous maintenant avec des fanfreluches fuchsia et des dentelles ?_

Mello jugule à grand peine un début de fou-rire en écoutant ses explications embrouillées :

« -- Je… Alors en fait… Tu vas comprendre ! J'étais… Je me suis cogné contre le four et… Euh… Il s'est allumé tout seul ! Oui, c'est ça, il s'est allumé tout seul ! Et puis après… Euh… Alors… Il s'est mis à surchauffer et moi… Que… ? Ah, le tablier ? S'étrangle-t-il en constatant le regard insistant de Mello. Euh, le tablier… Letablierletablierletablier… Et bien tu vois, explique-t-il avec de grands gestes, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je cherchais une protection contre la chaleur et la fumée, alors je… Euh… »

Matt cafouille, s'embrouille, balbutie misérablement, puis finit par avouer dans un filet de voix :

« -- Je… Nathan avait dit « il faut le nourrir sainement pour qu'il se rétablisse bien »… Donc, ben, euh… Je me suis dit que des pizzas non-stop, ce n'était pas l'idéal et j'ai… Je voulais que tu ailles mieux, donc j'ai… Jaivoulufairelacuisine… » Achève-t-il si bas qu'il en est presque inaudible.

C'en est trop pour la retenue de Mello, il explose littéralement de rire. C'est un vrai, un beau rire, parfaitement silencieux mais qui le plie en deux et lui fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Il le secoue, son rire, de la tête aux pieds, et se propage jusqu'à Matt, un Matt si heureux de la joie de Mello qu'il se met à glousser aussi et à sourire, aux anges, sa honte momentanément oubliée.

Mihael se calme peu à peu, gardant toutefois son expression hilare qui tire ses blessures mais lui fait un bien fou. Ses prunelles deviennent tendres devant l'air encore un peu penaud de Mattie. Malicieux, impulsif, il effleure sa joue du bout des doigts. La main de Matt les capture et les y maintient, la caresse furtive devient un contact porteur des mille messages qui ne peuvent franchir les lèvres de Mello. Puis celui-ci libère ses doigts, peut-être un peu embarrassé de cette proximité dont il a oublié la douceur et la franchise.

Matt toussote et se détourne, jetant le plat brûlé pour se donner une contenance. Puis il ouvre la fenêtre, une bourrasque de vent faisant sortir la fumée. Il inspire de grandes bouffées d'air puis ne fait plus aucun bruit, attentif aux bruits de grattements d'un stylo sur une feuille de papier, derrière lui. Aussi, il ne sursaute pas lorsque Mello lui glisse un brouillon griffonné dans la main.

**« C'était censé être quoi ? »**

Matt grogne devant la question et le regard narquois de son meilleur ami.

« -- Des pommes au four ! Avoue-t-il en râlant. J'avais vérifié cinq fois la recette pour éviter tout empoisonnement éventuel, mais j'ai mis le thermostat trop fort… Tout a cramé ! Te moque pas ! » Boude-t-il en croisant les bras, avec une moue digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Et bien sûr, Mello rit, de son rire muet qui lui fait balancer la tête d'avant en arrière. Au fond de lui, cependant, il est touché. Cette expérience est une belle preuve de l'affection immense que Matt lui porte, et pas seulement parce qu'il s'est risqué aux fourneaux malgré qu'il n'ait jamais touché une casserole de sa vie. C'est surtout parce qu'il lui a précisément préparé un de ses plats préférés, alors que Mello ne se souvient même pas avoir déjà mentionné qu'il l'appréciait. Il retient un sourire. Matt passe une main embarrassée sur sa nuque, ébouriffant les cheveux roux. Et ce geste est comme un déclencheur, qui fait grandir une vague débordante dans le ventre de Mello, une sensation à couper le souffle. Une envie irrépressible et soudaine de se jeter sur Matt et de… Le dévorer de baisers. Il hésite, avance, recule… Son souffle est court, les yeux de Matt s'écarquillent…

« -- Mon Dieu, Mail, que s'est-il donc passé ici ?! »

Tous deux sursautent, font volte-face. Devant cette vivacité et l'air furieux de Mello, Nathan a aussi un mouvement de recul. Instant en suspension. Puis Matt prend les choses en main et adresse un de ses fameux sourires ironiques au médecin qui vient d'entrer dans l'appartement, son manteau encore sur les épaules.

« -- C'est rien, doc ! Le rassure-t-il, enlevant d'un geste preste le tablier rose et s'avançant pour l'entraîner en-dehors de la pièce. Juste une de mes sempiternelles expériences de chimiste ! Je vous avais dit que j'avais une passion pour ça ? En ce moment, je m'essaie à fabriquer des bombes… C'est réussi, hein ? A côté, Hiroshima et Nagasaki n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Le tablier ? Ah, c'est Kimba qui me l'a prêté. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle ne s'en sert jamais… »

Sa voix s'éloigne dans le couloir. Mello reste seul dans la cuisine, terriblement frustré. Il en a les larmes aux yeux et une boule dans la gorge. Il abat son poing sur la table, de toutes ses forces. Pour un pas fait en avant, vers Matt, il en recule de deux…

« -- Au fait, Mello ! Lui crie Matt de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il y a un truc pour toi dans le placard… Je l'ai acheté en cas d'échec de la… Euh… Bombe ! »

Mello fronce les sourcils, se baisse avec une grimace –les séquelles de l'explosion- et farfouille dans le minuscule placard.

Sourire. Infime.

Dix tablettes de chocolat.

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**23 Novembre 2012**_

Soupir épuisé. Le docteur Nathan se masse machinalement les tempes. Face à lui, renfrogné mais gardant le souvenir de sa « confrontation » avec Emily, Mello attend, bras croisés.

« -- Mihael, reprend finalement le médecin, on va essayer quelque chose de plus simple. Mettez-vous debout. »

Il s'exécute de mauvaise grâce, ses yeux cherchant machinalement Matt qui, jusqu'à présent, a toujours répondu présent aux séances de rééducation. Mais cette fois-ci, le médecin lui a ordonné de sortir, sur un ton amical mais ferme. S'il était resté, Mello aurait eu quelqu'un pour lui passer tous ses caprices et le soutenir.

Mello a un minuscule sourire en songeant qu'il doit se ronger les ongles, patientant juste devant la porte de l'immeuble. Puis il retrouve son sérieux lorsque Nathan lui demande :

« -- Maintenant, vous allez simplement toucher vos pieds avec le bout de vos doigts. Gardez les genoux bien tendus, vous avez le droit de ne pas trop coller vos jambes. Allez-y, Mihael », l'encourage-t-il.

Mello prend une grande inspiration et, lèvres pincées, yeux fermés, tous ses muscles protestant sous l'effort, réussit tant bien que mal l'exercice ordonné par le médecin. Celui-ci s'avance et appuie tout doucement sur son dos voûté, provoquant une douleur si déchirante qu'il en aurait hurlé si seulement il avait encore pu parler. Et, accessoirement, l'aurait agoni d'injures.

« -- Ça va passer, lui assure Nathan, sans toutefois relâcher la pression. Habituellement, pendant ce genre d'exercice, je donne au patient la permission de me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseau possibles et aussi fort qu'il le veut, badine-t-il, veillant à ce que les jambes de Mello restent droites. J'ai même appris des mots que je ne connaissais pas ! Malheureusement, cette fois… A la limite, je veux bien vous enseigner des grossièretés en langage des signes, mais elles auraient un peu moins d'impact. »

Malgré la douleur qui tire atrocement ses mollets, ses reins et ses cuisses, Mello fait un petit sourire et se détend imperceptiblement. Cet homme est un bon médecin, cela se sent, quelqu'un qui ne déshumanise pas le patient et souffre avec lui. Et mine de rien, il n'a pas oublié qu'il lui a sauvé la vie lors de son overdose. Il se demande brièvement comment Matt en est arrivé à le connaître et à lui faire autant confiance, mais laisse rapidement tomber pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il fait. Et effectivement, la souffrance s'atténue peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente bizarrement engourdi, comme paralysé. Nathan appuie encore une fois, fléchissant d'avantage l'échine de Mello. La torture reprend, puis cesse. Et encore, encore, encore… Jusqu'à ce que Nathan ait un petit rire entre admiration et soulagement, ôtant sa main de son dos.

« -- Je suis impressionné. Vous êtes incroyablement souple. D'habitude, les gens qui ont subit un tel choc ne parviennent pas à un tel résultat avant des semaines… Regardez, Mihael ! »

Entrouvrant les paupières, Mello sent un élan de fierté le traverser. A présent, son front touche ses genoux rapprochés et parfaitement droits, ses paumes sont posées à plat sur ses pieds nus.

« -- J'imagine que c'est une question de volonté, sourit le médecin en prenant une note sur un calepin. C'est parfait, vous pouvez vous relever. Si vous continuez comme ça, votre rétablissement ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un mois ou deux… »

Mello se redresse, avec la sensation d'être parfaitement tétanisé. Il grimace, Nathan grimace avec lui.

« -- Je sais, c'est désagréable. Les médecins passent par là pendant leur apprentissage, vous savez ? Eh oui, sourit-il de plus belle devant l'air étonné du blond. Nous avons dû faire tous les exercices que nous donnons aujourd'hui à nos malades. Autant dire un enfer pour moi, j'étais et je demeure très raide… »

Rire complice. Mello se sent mieux à présent, il a l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Il saisit son carnet, hésite soudain. Nathan attend qu'il écrive. Embarrassé, les joues rouges, Mello note finalement :

**« Le langage des signes… Vous m'en avez parlé. Vous pourriez m'apprendre quelques mots ? Ce serait plus facile… »**

« -- Oh ! Ma foi, volontiers, s'étonne le médecin. Que voulez-vous savoir en premier ? »

Mello se mord la lèvre. Il rédige sa réponse lentement, puis fusille le médecin du regard alors qu'il la lit, le défiant d'oser faire ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire. Mais Nathan ne dit rien, même si une douceur compréhensive ombre son regard.

« -- Très bien, Mello. Posez votre main sur la poitrine. »

Mello obéit, sourcils froncés, concentré. Nathan s'assoit, se sentant soudain étrangement nostalgique.

« -- Maintenant, vous l'avancez vers la personne, paume vers le haut. Plus vous tendez le bras, plus la signification est… Forte. »

Mello s'exécute vers un point imaginaire, puis refait le geste, une fois, deux fois, une infinité de fois sous le regard ému du médecin.

Mello a appris à dire « je t'aime ».

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**30 Novembre 2012**_

Encore une dispute.

La troisième de la journée.

Matt, excédé, au bord des larmes, frappe de grands coups sur la porte de la salle de bains.

« -- Mello ! MELLO ! Ouvre, putain ! »

Un choc sourd lui répond, celui du pied de Mello de l'autre côté du battant. Matt pousse un hurlement de rage.

Tête de mule ! Enrage-t-il en son fort intérieur. Mais quelle foutue tête de mule !

« -- Mello, si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte ! » Menace-t-il en désespoir de cause.

S'ensuit un son qui le met hors de lui, un reniflement de dédain et de mépris. Il a l'impression que son sang se met à bouillir dans ses veines. Cette foutue blondinette a vraiment un incroyable talent pour le faire sortir de ses gonds !

« -- Mail, je n'en peux plus ! Le prévient Nathan qui, au bord de la crise de nerfs, enfile son manteau dans l'entrée. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Prévenez-moi lorsqu'il aura cessé, je reviendrais ! Mais trop, c'est trop ! »

Sur ce, il se hâte de sortir de l'appartement de Matt qui en reste bouche bée, sa fureur continuant de lui faire bourdonner les oreilles.

« -- MELLO !!! OUVRE ! »

Pas de réponse. Désespéré, Mail appuie son front contre le bois peint.

« -- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir… ? »

Le silence. Toujours le silence. Un formidable élan de rage pousse alors Matt contre la porte, lui faisant donner des coups d'épaule acharnés. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avec une hargne décuplée par l'adrénaline et la déception… La porte craque violement, s'effondre dans un nuage de sciure et de plâtre. Stupéfait, Matt en recule de deux pas, contemplant ce qu'il vient de faire avec ébahissement. Il jette un coup d'œil inquiet à ses mains, qui lui paraissent trop grandes, étrangères. Depuis quand est-il si fort ? Depuis quand a-t-il cessé d'être ce chétif petit enfant replié sur lui-même ? Depuis quand le garçon-coquelicot est-il devenu homme-brasier… ?

Un froissement de papier interrompt ses pensées. Mello, pelotonné dans un coin de la salle de bains, lui balance son carnet à la tête pour le faire partir, ses traits crispés en une expression haineuse. Le coin pointu du carton lui entre dans la peau et lui coupe la tempe. Matt feule de rage et s'avance à grands pas. Instinctivement, Mello se campe sur ses jambes en position défensive. Matt en reste abasourdi.

Bon sang…

Depuis quand Mello ressent-il le besoin de se protéger de lui ?

Mail hésite, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, essuie le filet de sang qui coule sur sa joue. Prudent, comme un animal sauvage, sans le quitter des yeux ou lui tourner le dos, Mello ramasse son carnet. Il est maigre, trop maigre, et livide à la lumière blafarde des néons. Il flotte littéralement dans les vêtements prêtés par Matt, un pull rayé et un jean trop grands pour lui. Le geek se souvient qu'il a mit trois jours avant d'accepter de les enfiler, par fierté. Quand à lui, cela lui fait toujours un drôle d'effet –des bouffées de chaleur qui font rosir ses joues- de le voir porter ses habits… Non ! Il sursaute, se donne une violente gifle mentale. Ressaisis-toi, Mattie !

Ne replonge pas.

Mello écrit soigneusement, déchire la page et la lui tend, toujours à distance. Ironiquement, il a une écriture appliquée d'enfant sage que Matt déchiffre sans peine, souvenir de la Wammy's House et de son inimitable perfectionnisme dans l'apprentissage…

**« Tu saignes. »**

Non, sans blague ! Matt retient de justesse la réplique acide qui lui monte aux lèvres.

« -- Oui, constate-t-il simplement. Bien observé, blondinette. »

L'œil de Mello se plisse, devient une fente menaçante. Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre son état d'esprit… Le papier crisse entre ses mains qui se crispent, le stylo gratte la feuille vierge.

**« Va te soigner. »**

Matt cligne des yeux de stupeur en lisant ce message.

« -- Q… Quoi ? » Balbutie-t-il, interloqué.

**« Va te soigner, idiot ! Il y a assez d'un éclopé ici. »**

Un rire nerveux échappe à Matt. Ils échangent un regard. La tension augmente, les deux jeunes hommes retiennent leur souffle. Il suffirait d'un mot, un sourire, une ébauche de geste… Et ça y est, ils retrouveraient la douceur familière des lèvres de l'autre. Mais ils ont trop souffert, pendant trop longtemps. Ils ne se sont pas vus pendant trop longtemps. Donc Matt fait demi-tour et plonge la tête dans le fouillis de l'armoire à pharmacie, Mello va s'étendre dans son lit, épuisé par toutes ces crises. Il s'endort rapidement, d'un sommeil agité, bercé par la voix de Matt qui fredonne à s'en abrutir le même refrain, comme toujours lorsqu'il croit qu'il ne l'entend pas…

**_« -- Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_Et puis d'abord, c'est qui, celle-là ?_**

**_Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?_**

**_Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_C'est une angoisse qui ne part pas…_**

**_Natasha ! »_**

Tous deux le sentent, la confrontation est pour bientôt. Et cette fois, il n'y a aura pas d'éloignement salvateur. Pas de drogue pour les « sauver ». Ils ne sont que tous les deux. Face à face. Fixés sur ce qu'ils ressentent.

L'orage va bientôt craquer.

* * *

**_Los Angeles_**

**_7 Décembre 2012_**

_**« -- Je rêve d'un nouveau monde,  
D'une partie de poker,  
D'une cigarette blonde,  
D'une fleur dans tes cheveux clairs,**_

_**D'une autre main dans la mienne,  
D'un cœur qui bat au rythme du mien,  
De quelque chose plus fort qu'un lien,  
D'un corps chaud qui me revienne,**_

_**D'une vue sur la mer,  
D'une maison près des étoiles,  
D'un avenir calme et prospère,  
D'un secret caché sous un voile,**_

_**D'une volée d'hirondelles,  
D'un paysage oublié,  
D'une unique étincelle,  
Mais il faut se réveiller… »**_

Bruit de pas dans le couloir. Matt sursaute, planque la guitare sous le canapé et attrape sa console, redémarrant son jeu en pause avec la rapidité que confère l'habitude. Nerveux, il surveille Mello du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci s'installe sans bruit derrière lui, s'affalant sur les coussins. Bon. Comportement normal. A priori, pas de crise en vue.

A priori.

**« Matt, donne-moi un miroir. »**

Le jeune homme bloque sa respiration, ses jointures blanchissant sur la manette de sa Playstation. Il avale sa salive, la bouche terriblement sèche. Mais face à lui, la feuille à carreaux qui vient de tomber en voletant porte toujours les mêmes mots terribles. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si il ne s'y attendait pas. Mello aurait tôt ou tard fini par lui donner cet ordre. Les bandages sur sa figure et son épaule ont cessé de noircir de sang, ils demeurent blancs et propres. La veille, Mello a affirmé que sa blessure le démangeait, bon signe selon le docteur Nathan. Mais non, ce n'est pas le bon moment, il est trop fragile, il ne s'est pas totalement remis, il ne veut pas qu'il souffre, il ne veut pas le perdre une nouvelle fois…

Mais au fond de lui, il sait très bien que le bon moment n'arrivera jamais.

Crissement de papier, agacé. Etrange, maintenant, il sait même reconnaître l'humeur de Mello à la manière dont il écrit…

**« Matt. Je t'ai demandé quelque chose. »**

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mail Jeevas. Je ne suis pas là pour l'instant, veuillez laisser un message après le bip –de préférence posé, doux et en forme de déclaration d'amour…_

**« MATT, BORDEL, DONNE MOI UN MIROIR ! »**

Pour la déclaration posée et douce, c'est râpé.

« -- T'as pas autre chose à faire que de t'admirer, blondinette ? » Raille-t-il, sans se retourner vers son ami, essayant de dissimuler son angoisse derrière un masque de gouaille et d'ironie.

**« Matt. »**

Un frisson parcourt le dos du geek, frisson d'appréhension qui devient frisson d'angoisse lorsqu'il sent, glaciale, la froideur de l'acier se poser sur sa tempe et mordre sa peau.

Le Beretta de Mello.

**« Matt. **Continue celui-ci d'une écriture tremblante de rage, lui fourrant le papier sous le nez.** Ne. M'appelle. PLUS. Blondinette. »**

Le jeu prend à présent une tournure dangereuse et violente pour le pacifique no-life, un goût de sang qui lui rappelle désagréablement les enfants qu'ils avaient été… Et ne seront plus jamais.

« -- D'accord. »

Il est resté calme. Impassible. Rien chez lui n'a bougé à part ses lèvres. Cette situation, c'est comme de se retrouver face à face, ou plutôt dos à un animal sauvage : le moindre mouvement brusque, la moindre trace apparente de peur et tout est fini. Tout se termine stupidement d'une balle dans la tête, une mare de sang et d'atroces regrets.

**« Pardon ? »**

Mello semble surpris du peu de résistance de son ami. Bien sûr, songe ironiquement Matt, il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit qu'il n'a pas, mais alors pas du tout envie de se faire trouer la cervelle…

« -- D'accord, répète-t-il d'un ton égal. Je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça. Mais cesse de pointer ce machin sur moi. »

Un instant d'hésitation, puis Mello obéit. Immédiatement, Matt se lève et se retourne, désireux de garder son ami dans son champ de vision. Mello baisse son arme avec un drôle de sourire gêné. Mais non, il se fait sûrement des idées… Les remords, ce n'est vraiment pas le truc du gothique. Il agit, mais ne regrette pas. Du moins, c'est ainsi que le voit Matt.

Preuve qu'il ne le connaît finalement pas si bien que ça.

Matt expire lentement, rejetant toute la tension accumulée. Mello toussote et range le revolver, triturant par habitude les compresses qui lui masquent la moitié du visage. Heureusement, il ne touche pas à celles de l'épaule.

« -- Arrête ça ! Lui ordonne Matt avec un regard peu amène. Tu vas les arracher. »

**« Tant mieux !** Rétorque Mihael, passant au langage des signes avec de grands gestes brusques. **Je veux les enlever. »**

« -- C'est trop tôt, Mello ! Panique Matt. Ce n'est pas encore cicatri… »

**« Arrête ! Nathan m'a dit hier que c'était guéri, tu étais là ! Tu as vraiment des excuses bidon… »**

« -- Non. Mais le chien s'inquiète, c'est tout. »

**« Ça veut dire quoi ?** Demande le mafieux, levant au ciel des yeux ironiques. **Que je suis défiguré à vie ? »**

Le silence est glacé, il parle mieux que tous les aveux du monde. Mello se mord la lèvre inférieure, sa main se crispe sur les pansements, son regard se durcit encore d'avantage.

**« Matt. Je veux voir. **Ordonnent tout à la fois ses poignets et ses doigts qui s'agitent gracieusement et son œil bleu électrique. **MAINTENANT. »**

Un blanc, de nouveau. Matt bénit ses épaisses goggles orange, si pratiques pour masquer les larmes lorsqu'elles lui montent aux yeux comme maintenant. Mais ses chères lunettes ne peuvent rien pour dissimuler l'intonation tremblante de sa voix brisée :

« -- P… Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? Va juste dans la salle de bains et enlève-les. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi… Tu l'as montré si souvent. »

Quelle idiotie, cette dispute. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas une heure, ils s'entendaient à merveille… Mais il faut croire que ce n'était qu'une accalmie dans la tempête. Face à lui, Mello semble en proie à un violent débat intérieur. Ses dents blanches croquent de nouveau sa lèvre, convulsivement, un filet de sang dégouline sur son visage. Il paraît hésiter… Puis il cache sa faiblesse d'un instant, crispe ses poings, relève fièrement son menton.

**« Ne demande pas. Fais-le, tout simplement. Tu es mon chien, tu l'as dit toi-même. Obéis, sale clébard. »**

Des mots qui giflent, qui claquent, qui font mal, même s'ils ne sont pas prononcés de sa voix doucereuse, trainante et narquoise. Des mots comme des coups de poing dans le ventre. Matt en aurait pleuré. Matt en aurait hurlé. Hurlé que c'est lui qui l'a ramassé dans les décombres et les cendres, au péril de sa propre vie. Hurlé que c'est lui qui l'endort tous les soirs, avec une berceuse, lorsqu'il se réveille en sueur d'un cauchemar aux couleurs de sang et de feu. Hurlé qu'il l'aime, et qu'il ne demanderait qu'un peu de reconnaissance, juste un minuscule sourire, juste un signe amical lorsqu'il rentre dans la même pièce que lui au lieu d'un regard hostile et interrogateur… Mais Matt ne crie pas. Matt est un bon chien, Matt est bien dressé. Matt n'aboie pas contre son maître.

Par contre, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il refuse un ordre.

« -- Non. »

**« NON ? »**

« -- _Non_, Mello. Tu comprends le _non_ ? Tu n'as pas besoin du sale clébard pour ça. Le chien galeux va faire un tour dehors, crache-t-il en attrapant sa veste. Il te promet qu'il ne fera pas de saletés en rentrant ! »

**« ATTEND ! »**

Il se fige, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Mello l'a attrapé par le bras, ses ongles plantés dans le pull à rayures. Son œil lance des éclairs, il serre les mâchoires, son autre main se lève, prête à frapper. Puis son angoisse perce son masque de fureur, sa bouche tremblote et se tord, tout son visage se contracte pour retenir les pleurs.

**« Je veux… Je veux que tu m'enlèves cette saloperie, Matt. »**

Tu.

Si beau mot, si beau geste.

Tu pour « Tu comptes pour moi ».

Tu pour « Je me sentirai moins seul avec toi. »

_Tu pour « J'ai besoin de toi. »_

Matt est en colère. Matt est blessé. Matt a envie d'aller s'assoir sur un des bancs pourris du square minable pas loin de chez lui, pour gémir comme un chien pitoyable et panser ses blessures. Mais Matt ne peut pas, n'a jamais pu et ne pourra jamais délaisser quelqu'un qui a besoin de lui.

Parce qu'aimer, c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, mieux que jouer aux jeux vidéo, mieux que de gratter une guitare, mieux même que chanter.

Son bras retombe, inerte. La main du rouquin glisse de la poignée, puis vient prendre celle de Mello, rassurante. Sa voix résonne dans le couloir, comme étrangère.

« -- D'accord, Mello. On va l'enlever ensemble. Viens avec moi… Je t'accompagne. »

_S'il le faut, je te suivrai jusqu'en enfer._

* * *

**_Los Angeles_**

**_7 Décembre 2012_**

Ils sont trois, dans la petite salle de bain crasseuse aux relents de cendres froides. Il y a Matt, un pansement tâché de sang à la main, figé comme une statue, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure et la respiration entrecoupée. Puis Mello, appuyé des deux mains contre le lavabo, aussi blanc que la faïence et un rictus effrayant aux lèvres, qui fixe sans ciller le miroir embué.

Et il y a l'Autre.

L'Autre qui lui renvoie son regard parmi les brumes de la glace piquetée de vieillesse, l'Autre qui est comme coupé en deux par la terrible explosion. Un côté lisse, pâle, magnifique. Et l'autre dévasté, ravagé, défiguré.

Brisé.

Lentement, Mello porte la main à son visage. Il l'effleure du bout du doigt, suivant les sillons creusés par les flammes, tous les lambeaux de chair calcinés, passant et repassant sur les plaies à moitié guéries seulement, traçant sans relâche les contours de la cicatrice.

Cette abominable cicatrice.

Et soudain, c'est plus fort que lui, son bras part en arrière et son poing revient fracasser cette image hideuse qu'il ne peut plus supporter, son image. La glace se fendille, se craquelle, puis se brise ; des milliers de morceaux coupants tombent à terre dans un grand fracas, véritable pluie de gouttelettes rouge sombre et d'éclats brillants sous les néons.

Et Mello frappe, il frappe, il frappe jusqu'à ce que sa main ne soit plus qu'un moignon écorché et ruisselant de sang, jusqu'à ce que le cadre du miroir lui-même craque puis explose sous la violence de ses coups.

Et la scène est noire, blanche et rouge.

Noire des vêtements de Mello, blanche du carrelage de la salle de bains, rouge comme les cheveux de Matt.

Noire de colère et de haine, blanche comme la peau striée de cicatrices de Mello, rouge comme le sang qui forme lentement une flaque sur le sol.

Du noir, du rouge, du blanc. Ajoutés à la tragédie par coups de pinceaux brusques et maladroits, par tâches et éclaboussures projetées sans souci d'esthétique sur la toile déchirée. Toile de couleurs et de sons. Mello s'appuie lourdement contre le lavabo, exactement comme au début. Puisque Matt n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, on pourrait facilement croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Leur vie est détruite.

Elle a explosé.

Les épaules de Mello tressautent, il s'efforce de retenir ses larmes. Parce qu'il n'est plus un petit garçon qui peut se laisser aller à pleurer, parce que pour survivre il lui a toujours fallu se montrer impitoyable. Mais peine perdue, les perles salées se mêlent au sang. Toutefois sa fierté revient vite et il prend soudain une grande inspiration, rejetant la tête en arrière pour les stopper, les dents et les poings serrés malgré la douleur.

Matt n'a toujours pas bougé.

**« Matt ? »**

Le geek tressaute. On ne croirait jamais que Mello vient de subir une si terrible épreuve : ses gestes sont calmes, posés, assurés. Il ne tremble pas. Matt hésite, puis lui répond de la voix la plus douce possible. On ne sait jamais, avec Mihael…

« -- Oui, Mello ? »

**« Je suis hideux, hein ? »**

Matt s'humecte nerveusement les lèvres, dévasté pour son ami. S'il y a bien une chose dont Mello est fier, c'est de son apparence physique. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, Matt se moquait d'ailleurs souvent de son allure androgyne, de ses longs cils dorés et surtout de son carré de cheveux blond miel, coupe curieuse pour un garçon et surtout un garçon aussi turbulent. Ce qui n'empêchait pas la « blondinette » de passer des heures dans la salle de bains et de ruiner la Wammy's House en shampoings ou produits capillaires de tous genres.

« -- Non, tu… Tu ne l'es pas. C'est… C'est pas si mal, en fait, tu sais ? »

Un rire douloureux secoue le mafieux de la tête aux pieds.

**« Tu plaisantes ? Je suis défiguré, Matt ! »**

« -- Je… Balbutie celui-ci. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

Il y a un moment de silence très lourd, presque palpable.

**« Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? »**

Mihael se retourne d'un bloc, les mâchoires crispées, un nerf battant sur son front.

**« TU NE SAIS PAS QUOI DIRE ? »**

Ses gestes sont amplifiés, démesurés, désordonnés, à tel point que Matt peine à comprendre ce qu'il lui dit. Le geek a des larmes aux yeux, des larmes d'impuissance. Oh que si, il sait ce qu'il faut dire, ou du moins, ce qu'il aimerait lui dire, ce qu'il n'a pas assez de cran pour lui confier ailleurs que dans ses fantasmes ou dans ses chansons.

**« TU NE SAIS PAS QUOI DIRE ?! »**

Il s'approche en deux enjambées et envoie son poing meurtri dans la figure de Matt, qui l'arrête sans difficulté en l'attrapant par le poignet. Le visage du mafieux est tordu en une expression démente, hystérique, ruisselant de larmes et de sang. Et il se met à se débattre, à se tordre, à se contorsionner si violement qu'il semble faire une crise de folie et que son ami est obligé de le ceinturer. Et Mihael se démène pour s'échapper, fuir les bras réconfortants de Matt qui ne desserre pas son étreinte. Ses mains bougent à une telle allure qu'il met du temps à comprendre qu'il s'adresse à lui.

**« … COMMENT ÇA, TU NE SAIS PAS QUOI DIRE ? MAIS MOI, J'AI BESOIN QUE TU ME DISES QUELQUE CHOSE ! J'AI BESOIN QUE TU M'AIDES ! TU ES LA POUR ÇA, NON ? »**

Matt ferme les yeux très forts et raffermit sa prise.

« Tu es là pour ça ». Comme un objet. Comme quelque chose qui n'a qu'une utilité restreinte et certainement pas une identité propre. Oui Mattie, tu es là pour ça, pour donner et ne jamais recevoir, pour aimer et te prendre des coups, pour consoler et te faire agonir d'injures… Aux pieds, Matt, ou à la niche ! Tu es là pour ça, Mail, inutile d'attendre quelque chose d'autre, ça ne servirait à rien… Tu es tellement pitoyable. Et le pire…

…le pire, c'est que ça ne te dérange même pas, tant que tu peux veiller sur lui nuits et jours, hein, Mattie ?

Matt rouvre les paupières. Manque les refermer aussitôt, mais se force à regarder la suite.

Mello n'a pas terminé.

**« FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, BORDEL, MAIS FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! Dis-moi… Dis-moi n'importe quoi… N'importe quoi… Ce que tu veux… »**

Il semble s'éteindre. Il glisse au sol et Matt accompagne son mouvement, sans le lâcher. Affalé sur le carrelage glacé, Mello continue son délire plus calmement, avec des gestes erratiques, tête baissée pour que ses cheveux cachent son visage.

**« Dis-moi… » **Continue-t-il dans un sanglot.** « Dis-moi… Que tout ira bien… Toujours… S'il te plaît… »**

« -- Tout ira bien, mon Mellow, chuchote Matt, ses pleurs contenus lui brûlant les yeux. Toujours. Je suis là… »

**« Pr… Promets-moi que tu resteras toujours avec moi… Matt… »**

« -- Oui, je… Je ne te laisserai jamais… Jamais ! »

C'est un cri, c'est une promesse renouvelée encore une fois. Un serment magique. Mihael enfouit son visage dans son cou et pleure, comme lorsqu'ils étaient gosses, comme lorsqu'ils avaient onze ans…

**« Matt… Dis-moi… Je t'en prie… Dis-moi… »**

« -- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Balbutie le geek, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

**« Dis-moi… Que… Dis-moi que tu… Non… Non. Rien. »**

Rien. Et Matt ne dit rien, non, alors qu'il aurait tant de choses à avouer… Il berce juste Mello qui se laisse aller contre lui de tout son poids, et s'adosse contre le mur avec un soupir. La crise qu'il redoutait tant est passée… Elle les laisse épuisés, vidés, comme après le passage d'une tornade, mais elle est passée.

Du moins se plait-il à le croire.

Mais Mello a été terriblement éprouvé. Il se met à trembler dans ses bras, comme s'il avait de la fièvre.

**« Matt. »**

Il grelotte de plus en plus, se met à claquer des dents. Inquiet, Mail pose une main sur son front. Il est moite et brûlant. Ses yeux brillent comme deux feux follets dans une mer de brouillard.

**« Matt. J'ai envie de vomir. »**

Merde.

Vite, le geek soulève son ami amaigri et se précipite aux toilettes. Il a tout juste le temps de les atteindre. Mello rend tout son repas dans la cuvette, des larmes acides roulant sur son visage honteux. Il n'aime pas qu'on le voie ainsi, faible et vulnérable… Il n'aime pas que _Matt_ le voie ainsi. On ne montre pas ses faiblesses à un inférieur. Et Matt a bien conscience de cela.

_Une expérience._

C'est tout ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il sera jamais aux yeux de l'homme dont il est si éperdument amoureux.

Il a le cœur serré tandis qu'il retient les cheveux de Mello pour ne pas qu'ils lui retombent sur la figure. Il a envie de pleurer lorsque Mello finit par le repousser et lui demande, entre deux haut-le-cœur, de le laisser seul. Il a une boule dans la gorge en attendant devant la porte que Mello daigne se montrer, et lorsque celui-ci ressort en l'ignorant, sa main en sang sur son ventre douloureux et l'autre essuyant sa bouche. En un instant, il est passé de la douceur la plus totale à l'indifférence absolue. Mais le roux ne réagit pas. Il se contente de le suivre, comme toujours. De lui désinfecter de nouveau le visage, puis la main, de refaire les bandages de l'épaule. Il réussit même à lui sourire, de cet air si rassurant et placide qui met tout le monde à l'aise, en dépit de sa propre douleur.

Parfois, la plus grande des souffrances reste silencieuse.

Mais lorsqu'elle devient trop forte, même pour lui, il craque et s'enferme dans sa chambre, écrivant des rimes à en déchirer le papier et grattant les cordes de sa guitare.

Inlassablement.

* * *

**_Los Angeles_**

**_8 Décembre 2012_**

La respiration saccadée, ruinée par le rythme effréné de la musique. Les cheveux qui tombent devant les yeux. Les lunettes embuées par l'effort. Le lourd corps de la guitare qui appuie contre son ventre, les arêtes de l'instrument qui lui rentrent dans la peau. Les perles de sueur qui roulent sur son front, l'odeur du bois frictionné par ses mains. Les doigts qui s'écorchent sur les cordes, qui les griffent avec fureur ; pour en tirer des sons qui résonnent dans sa cage thoracique. Et les monosyllabes qui sortent de sa bouche, extraits de ses réflexions brouillonnes, fragments d'une chanson à demi terminée.

Voilà ce que c'est, la musique, pour Matt.

« -- Et les serments lancés en l'air… Merde… Ça fait une répétition… Et les promesses lancées en l'air… Mi… Ré, do… Rhaaa… Trop aigu ! »

Et il farfouille dans ses brouillons éparpillés autour de lui, dans sa chambre désordonnée, cherchant un morceau de crayon mâchonné, un bout de papier vierge pour y griffonner son idée avant qu'elle ne s'évapore. Il projette des feuilles partout, dans ses recherches frénétiques, coinçant la guitare contre lui avec son autre bras. Il arrache le bouchon avec les dents, note rapidement le vers en s'appuyant sur l'instrument, puis répète une énième fois :

« -- Les rayures, les chapelets… Les ossements, les chapelets… Et les blasphèmes, les chapelets… Voilà ! »

Son visage s'éclaire enfin, il plaque un nouvel accord puis reprend du début.

**_« -- Les cornes d'un séraphin,_**

**_L'auréole d'un démon_**

**_Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds,_**

**_Orgie de sang et cris sans fin._**

**_***_**

**_Et les promesses lancées en l'air_**

**_Les inviolables serments muets_**

**_Et les blasphèmes, les chapelets,_**

**_C'est notre espoir, notre prière…_**

**_***_**

**_C'est un psaume inhabituel, _**

**_Une prière un peu particulière_**

**_Peu m'importent Paradis et Enfer_**

**_Tant que tu es là, Lucifer enfantin_**

**_Ton sourire suffit à mes ailes_**

**_Et tes violences à mes mains… »_**

… Plus de souffle. Il a trop forcé sur la dernière note.

Matt s'appuie sur son instrument, complètement hors d'haleine. Ses yeux brillent, ses lunettes sont perchées sur sa tête échevelée. Et il est beau, il est vraiment beau Mattie, dans sa grâce lumineuse et l'euphorie pure de l'artiste qui a retrouvé l'inspiration, transpirant mais radieux.

Du moins, c'est ainsi que songe Mello, qui l'observe discrètement depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il est juste venu demander s'il restait du chocolat… Et maintenant il est figé, Mihael, figé, tétanisé, paralysé. Il n'en revient pas lui-même. Cette stupeur qui l'immobilise plus sûrement encore que l'explosion, cette émotion… C'est vraiment Matt qui l'a provoquée ? C'est Matt, Mail Jeevas, le petit Mattie tout timide qui a traversé tout l'orphelinat autrefois pour lui rendre sa chaussure perdue ? C'est juste… La voix de Matt ? C'est juste sa chanson… ?

Pourtant… Il s'en doutait, il était même sûr que l'autre était amoureux de lui ! Ça crevait les yeux ! Il ne devrait pas être si surpris, si…

… heureux…

Il tente désespérément de se secouer, de détacher son regard de Matt qui grommelle en perfectionnant encore sa mélodie pourtant impeccable. Quelque chose hurle en lui, ou plutôt deux êtres opposés, Mello et Mihael, le Mello impitoyable et le Micha désespéré qui ne veut plus de barricade contre ses sentiments… Car ce n'est plus du simple désir pour le jeune homme aux cheveux roux, ce n'est plus juste une attirance assez faible pour être enfouie et dissimulée au plus profond de lui-même… Il se demande même si ça ne l'a jamais été. Non, ce n'est pas une envie passagère, ce n'est pas une pulsion brute, c'est une tornade, un raz-de-marée, un typhon, un ouragan !

Un orage…

**_« -- Le cantique d'un diablotin_**

**_Le sacrilège d'un archange_**

**_La sécheresse de l'air marin_**

**_Le limpide d'un ciel d'orage_**

**_***_**

**_Les lentes confessions de Satan_**

**_Le silence confus des saints_**

**_Chocolat rouge au goût amer_**

**_C'est notre espoir, notre prière._**

**_***_**

**_C'est une prière un peu particulière_**

**_C'est un psaume inhabituel, _**

**_Peu m'importent Paradis et Enfer_**

**_Tant que tu es là, Lucifer enfantin_**

**_Ton sourire suffit à mes ailes_**

**_Et tes violences à mes mains. »_**

_Merde…_

Merde, oui, parce que ça fait mal, ce combat à l'intérieur de sa tête, cette lutte ultime, rendue encore plus déchirante par Matt qui recommence à chanter. Et putain, c'est atroce, c'est comme si on lui arrachait un bras ou une jambe, car sa carapace barbare lui colle tellement à la peau et depuis si longtemps qu'il a finit par y croire lui-même…

**_« -- Et ton souffle sur ma peau_**

**_Et ta bouche contre la mienne_**

**_J'oublie le monde et tous les mots_**

**_Les commandements et les « Amen »_**

**_Notre morale et notre foi_**

**_N'ont pas toutes ces complications_**

**_Ces ordres rigides, ces étranges lois_**

**_Et puis de toute façon_**

**_Je me moque des voiles et des croix_**

**_Mon seul espoir et ma prière…_**

**_C'est toi. »_**

**C'est toi…**

_Merde…_

Merde, c'est abominable, c'est une souffrance presque trop forte pour son cœur éprouvé, cette digue qui cède dans son âme et libère trop de lumière, trop brutalement… Il agrippe son chapelet de toutes ses forces, à l'en briser, haletant, ses perles rouges lui rentrant dans la peau. Il ne faut pas qu'il se laisse avoir… Il ne faut pas laisser glisser le masque, même une toute petite seconde sera suffisante, il ne pourra jamais retourner en arrière… Mais sous sa main, son cœur s'emballe et proteste, dans ses oreilles son sang tambourine, et Mihael hurle en silence...

**_« -- C'est une prière un peu particulière_**

**_C'est un psaume inhabituel, _**

**_Peu m'importent Paradis et Enfer_**

**_Tant que tu es là, Lucifer enfantin_**

**_Ton sourire suffit à mes ailes_**

**_Et tes violences à mes mains… »_**

Déchirure.

Atroce.

Mello recule doucement et court. Ses pieds nus martèlent le parquet, des larmes brouillent sa vision. Il s'enferme dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et donnant trois tours de clef, le souffle coupé. Il vacille et tombe dans son lit. Ça y est. C'est fini.

_Merde…_

Merde. Il a oublié à quel point ça faisait mal…

**_… d'aimer._**

* * *

**_Los Angeles_**

**_8 Décembre 2012_**

Mello appuie un peu sur la poignée de la porte, resserrant sa veste autour de lui. Il a froid : la température est étonnamment basse pour la cité des anges et Matt a encore oublié de mettre le chauffage. Il frissonne, ses doigts se crispant sur le manteau synthétique. C'est un vêtement de Matt, évidemment. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que Mello a à lui ?

L'argent, l'explosion en a fait des confettis.

Les habits, n'en parlons pas.

Même son insensibilité a fini par foutre le camp.

Il souffle doucement par la bouche pour évacuer la tension. Pourtant, il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter : Matt est sorti faire les courses. Et il le connait bien, il passera au minimum une heure à trouver tous les articles et encore une à cogiter dehors. Trois, au total, si il n'a pas pris la voiture. Cela lui laisse plus de temps qu'il ne lui en faut pour son projet.

Il entre.

A l'intérieur, pas de surprise, tout n'est que fils et câbles électriques, fouillis de papiers et de partitions annotées mille fois. Les vêtements sont étalés en vrac sur le lit pour marquer sa présence, sa guitare est soigneusement planquée sous le sommier pour éviter que Mello ne tombe dessus, même s'il sait qu'il en joue. Cet instrument est comme un journal intime, pour lui… Laisser quelqu'un d'autre y toucher reviendrait à déclarer à la télévision qu'il aime passionnément Mihael.

Bien entendu, cette cachette est une perte de temps. Ledit Mello l'extirpe avec délicatesse, la sortant de son étui avec précaution. Il effleure distraitement les cordes qui émettent un doux bourdonnement. A la Wammy's House, on leur avait donné une éducation musicale qui surpassait la moyenne, comme dans tous les domaines, mais Mello n'avait jamais prêté un grand intérêt à ces leçons.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que Near était un véritable petit Mozart.

Mello ricane amèrement. Near… Near, si parfait en tout, si blanc, si immaculé. Même maintenant, sa pureté doit être inchangée, alors que lui est brûlé si grièvement. Il devait donc toujours avoir le dessus sur lui… Un bref instant, une image lui traverse l'esprit, celle d'un nounours en pièces au fond d'un carton à jouets. Puis il secoue la tête, et elle s'efface.

Un jour, sans doute, quelqu'un d'autre le recoudra…

Peut-être même une jeune fille avec un sale caractère.

Mello accorde l'instrument d'une main tremblante. Le bois est usé, patiné par des heures d'entraînement. Ça lui fait un peu bizarre de toucher quelque chose d'aussi intimement lié à Matt, encore plus que de porter son pull ou ses jeans. Là, c'est un morceau de lui-même. Il se souvient que, lorsqu'il était gosse, on lui reprochait souvent « d'attaquer » les instruments, avec une espèce de volonté de destruction. Matt, lui, les prenait comme des poupées de porcelaine, des créatures étranges et fragiles qu'il fallait amadouer pour qu'elles daignent leur livrer une belle mélodie, les berçant presque, entrant en symbiose avec la musique. Il tâche de retrouver cette attitude, desserrant son étreinte, assouplissant ses gestes. Puis il prend une grande inspiration et tire du fatras un stylo, une feuille et toutes les partitions de Matt. Nerveux, il mordille le marqueur.

… Saura-t-il faire… ?

Découragé un instant, il effleure son chapelet.

Eclair soudain.

Les premiers mots lui viennent naturellement, comme si on les lui avait soufflés à l'oreille.

Et, qui sait… Peut-être que… ?

* * *

**_Los Angeles_**

**_8 Décembre 2012_**

Matt qui fait les courses, c'est toujours une aventure épique et rarissime. Vu son incroyable sens pratique pour tout ce qui touche au monde extérieur, il a mis une heure pour trouver les bons articles dans les rayons de la minuscule supérette. Quelle horreur. Une véritable torture… Enfin, il préfère ça à mourir de faim, et surtout à l'atmosphère d'extrême tension qui s'est installé depuis la dispute. La distance que Mello a instauré entre eux depuis hier, s'enfermant dans sa chambre et refusant d'en sortir avait fait craquer ses nerfs fragiles. Il se dit avec ironie et sans conviction que comme ça, il a pu perfectionner sa chanson sans craindre l'arrivée de Mello.

D'ailleurs, où est Mihael ?

« -- Mello ! Je suis rentré ! »

Il referme la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, puis ôte rapidement son manteau rendu dégoulinant par la pluie torrentielle. Elle tombe sans discontinuer depuis maintenant deux jours, l'oppressant terriblement. Il n'y a beau avoir que quelques mètres du parking à chez lui, cela a suffit pour le tremper comme une soupe. Il grommelle puis s'ébroue, un peu comme un chien.

Au moins, ses lunettes de plongée lui auront servi à quelque chose.

« -- Mello ? T'es où ? Encore dans ta chambre ? »

Tche. Et voilà, malgré leur dispute, il suffit d'un petit moment passé loin de lui pour se sentir inquiet et imaginer les pires catastrophes. A se demander comment il a pu tenir un an à distance. Hum. Bon, peut-être parce qu'il le surveillait quasiment 24 heures sur 24, allant jusqu'à reprogrammer son ordi avec un détecteur de mouvements pour se réveiller en même temps que lui…

Tap, tap, tap. Bruit léger de deux pieds nus qui s'avance dans le couloir. Et pas que les pieds, constate-t-il en s'étranglant alors que Mello sort de l'ombre.

Cet enfoiré se balade sans son tee-shirt.

Matt avale sa salive puis se détourne, tâchant de se raisonner. C'est sans doute à cause du brutal changement de la température en moins d'une heure. De huit à vingt degrés. Deux extrêmes à LA, vu la saison. De quoi faire un bel orage… D'ailleurs, tiens, un grondement de tonnerre claque dans le lointain. Matt attrape un haut sec et l'enfile, toujours les yeux baissés pour éviter qu'ils ne se posent sur le torse de Mello. Manquerait plus que ça. En plus, cette foutue tantouze a gardé son chapelet, ce qui est plus indécent que religieux pour le pauvre Mattie.

_L'essentiel, c'est de ne **pas** lui sauter dessus, Mail._

« -- Bon… Grommelle-t-il, forcé de se retourner vers lui pour voir sa réponse. Tout va bien ? Pas de casse en mon absence, pas de problème ? » Raille-t-il sans attendre de réplique.

Il a tort. Les yeux de Mello sont comme deux lames bleues qui crépitent et le clouent sur place.

**« Si, j'ai un problème. Je voudrais le régler. Faut que ça s'arrête. »**

Matt en reste bouche bée. Il s'adosse au mur et passe une main sur son visage, sentant un irraisonné vent de panique monter en lui et tout balayer sur son passage. Respirant le plus doucement possible, il s'efforce de se calmer. C'est sans doute quelque chose de relatif à sa blessure… Pas un agréable sujet de discussion, certes, mais il pourra toujours s'en sortir. Il s'efforce de chasser cette insistante petite voix qui lui crie qu'il s'agit là de tout autre chose, il se cramponne à sa logique, sa foutue logique des jeux vidéos.

_Manque de bol, on est dans la réalité, Mattie. _

Il a envie de suffoquer d'angoisse. Désespérément, il s'accroche à son masque d'humour noir.

« -- Rien qu'un problème ? Rétorque-t-il, froidement. D'habitude avec toi, c'est toute une cohorte… »

Mello ne rit pas. Ne l'insulte pas. Il passe juste une main sur son bras brûlé, le frictionnant par habitude en continuant de le fixer sans ciller. Matt fronce les sourcils. Dans le regard décidé de son ami, il y a quelque chose d'étrangement douloureux… Quelque chose qui lui fait venir à l'esprit un mot peu approprié au caractère de Mihael.

« Sincérité ».

Il frissonne de nouveau, croise les bras d'un air faussement agacé. Mais Mello le connait jusqu'au bout de ses ongles noirs et fait un minuscule sourire lorsqu'il voit qu'il a de nouveau abaissé ses goggles sur son nez, comme pour se protéger. Il reste un moment sans faire le moindre geste, se balançant nerveusement sur ses jambes et triturant son chapelet. Puis il prend une grande inspiration.

Se jette à l'eau.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Ça passe ou ça casse.

Et il n'y a plus qu'à prier…

**« J'ai entendu ta chanson. "Notre Prière". »**

Souffle coupé. Grondement du tonnerre dans le lointain. Les oreilles de Matt sifflent à qui peu mieux, ses membres gelés s'engourdissent sans que ce ne soit cette fois la faute du chauffage.

Matt humecte ses lèvres.

Mello fixe Matt.

Le cerveau de Matt est comme déconnecté.

Mello serre sont chapelet à en blanchir ses jointures.

Une goutte de sueur coule dans le dos de Mattie. Toujours en décalage avec la situation, son esprit lui souffle que c'est digne d'un mauvais film américain. Ou d'un manga.

Nouveau roulement de tonnerre.

Matt commence à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Cherche désespérément comment s'esquiver.

Ne trouve pas.

Le cœur de Mello bat la chamade.

La pluie ruisselle sur les carreaux. La lumière des ampoules nues vacille. Les fenêtres tremblent sous la force du vent gémissant.

Moment de tension extrême, deux ombres dressées l'une contre l'autre, Matt face à Mello, Mail face à Mihael.

Puis la foudre explose juste à côté de l'appartement.

Elle craque en même temps que Matt.

« -- Pourquoi me poses-tu une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? » Lâche-t-il d'un ton sarcastique dont le grondement presque animal augmente à chaque seconde.

**« J'aimerai l'entendre de ta bouche. Qu'on arrête de se mentir. »**

Le rire hystérique de Matt à cette réponse fait froid dans le dos.

« -- Qu'on arrête de se mentir ? Persiffle-t-il, plissant les yeux. QU'ON ARRÊTE DE SE MENTIR ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais menti, MOI ! »

Mihael se crispe et bande ses muscles, sur la défensive. Il ne se l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais en cet instant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il a vraiment peur de Matt, de son sourire cynique et ses mains qui se tordent, de la fureur dans ses prunelles et du désespoir auquel il laisse enfin libre court, après l'avoir retenu tant d'années.

« -- Tu veux entendre la vérité ? Halète celui-ci, hagard, éperdu. TU VEUX L'ENTENDRE ? Et bien, PARFAIT ! Tu vas être servi, MIHAEL ! » Hurle-t-il de toute la puissance de sa voix, arrachant ses lunettes et les jetant par terre dans un bruit de verre qui se brise.

Ses yeux verts flamboient tellement que Mello ne peut réprimer d'avantage son instinctif mouvement de recul. Matt n'y prête pas d'attention, il pousse un nouveau cri de rage qui résonne dans toute la pièce.

« -- Tu veux que je te dise QUOI, au juste ? Que je t'aime ? Que je suis fou de toi ? Que ça dure depuis la Wammy's House ? Que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, que je me jetterai sous un train rien que pour te faire plaisir ? Et bien _MELLO_, sois satisfait, C'EST VRAI ! C'est VRAI, et je te l'aurais déjà avoué depuis des lustres si tu n'étais pas si égoïste, si imbu de toi-même, et si tu t'intéressais un tant soi peu à ce que je pouvais bien RESSENTIR ! »

Mello reste bouche bée devant cette tirade si longtemps contenue, ce flot de paroles dont le ton monte de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Matt ait les larmes aux yeux tant il s'époumone fort.

« -- ET TOUT ÇA A CAUSE DE TON PUTAIN D'ORGUEIL SURDIMENSIONNE ! Mais sache quand même qu'il n'y a pas que toi sur Terre, BLONDINETTE ! Il y a les autres aussi, tu sais, ces autres que tu charmes puis que tu brises sans leur laisser une chance, ces autres que tu jettes comme des poupées USAGEES lorsque tu t'es lassé d'eux, sans te rendre compte qu'ils T'AIMENT ! Tout cela parce que tu penses que le monde tourne autour de TOI, MIHAEL KEEHL ! Et bien sort cette idée de ta petite tête blonde, CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Il existe des personnes qui vivront heureuses sans jamais t'avoir rencontré, des gens heureux **PARCE QU'ILS** NE T'ONT JAMAIS RENCONTRE, Mello ! Pas comme moi… Pas comme moi… »

Mello a tellement pâli qu'il a l'air d'un fantôme, à présent. Ses poings sont crispés, ses yeux écarquillés, il découvre que sa propre souffrance fait figure de chagrin insignifiant devant celle, immense de Matt. Immense comme sa passion dévorante. A présent, la foudre craque presque sans interruption au-dehors. Tous deux respirent vite, très vite, trop vite, Mail a ses cheveux qui crépitent d'électricité, et de nouveau du mal à se tenir debout tant ses jambes tremblent et manquent se dérober sous lui. Mais il continue. Il continue même avec un filet de voix cassée, il continue parce que, après la colère, c'est sa tendresse inconditionnelle qui doit s'exprimer.

Il a commencé, il faut qu'il achève.

« -- Pas comme moi… Qui ne vit que pour toi… Qui ai tant de mal à m'éloigner plus de cinq minutes, de peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Sais-tu à quel point cette année a été difficile ? Te voir, mais ne plus te toucher, ne plus te parler… Attendre, juste attendre, au point que je pensais ne plus rien savoir faire au final, attendre jusqu'à me statufier ou me changer en poussière… J'ai tellement regretté que tu ne m'ais pas appris à prier avant… J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir le faire, lorsque tu dormais incessamment… Mais malgré mes chansons… Je… Ne sais pas… Prier… »

Il pleure, Mattie. Il pleure et il tend une main vers Mello, un geste éperdu que celui-ci imite. Mais ils sont loin l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient peur de se faire mal en s'approchant trop. Donc ce sont juste le bout de leurs doigts qui entrent en contact, qui se frôlent, qui s'effleurent…

« -- Tu avais raison, en fin de compte… Murmure Matt, ses yeux fixés sur ce contact infime. Le monde tourne autour de toi… Mon monde tourne autour de toi… Tu vois, la preuve, c'est que je me mette à tenir des discours aussi gnangnan… »

Mello rit, un rire étranglé qui sort difficilement de sa gorge.

Un son qui, même si Matt ne le remarque pas, n'est plus tout à fait silencieux.

Il achève son discours en baissant lentement le bras.

« -- Je suis peut-être un jouet de plus, pour toi. Je suis peut-être une énième distraction. Je n'arriverai sans doute pas à te retenir, toi qui aimes les gagnants, moi qui suis l'éternel troisième. Mais… Le petit dernier gagne ici sur tous les autres, Near, L, et tous ces intouchables génies plongés dans leurs enquêtes. Le petit dernier t'aime, Mello, plus qu'ils ne le sauront jamais. **Je t'aime, Mello.** C'est bien ma première… Et ma dernière victoire. »

_Je t'aime, Mello…_

Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Mihael baisse la tête. Ses cheveux cachent son visage. Matt a du mal à réfréner ses halètements d'angoisse. Pourtant, il les retient. Il s'est suffisamment dévoilé. Sa fierté est en miettes, il s'efforce d'en sauver deux ou trois morceaux. Alors il attrape ses lunettes brisées, son portable et son manteau, et va noyer ses larmes sous la pluie et son cri d'amour dans le roulement de l'orage.

Resté seul, Mello ne bouge pas pendant dix bonnes minutes. Puis, avec des gestes lents et fatigués, il tire une chaise de la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle il s'assoit lourdement. Il agrippe ensuite son rosaire, cherchant le réconfort, la sensation d'un regard bienveillant posé sur sa nuque. Peine perdue. Maintenant, il se sent juste vide, vide et en même temps comme effrayé à l'idée d'un tel amour.

Alors, d'un seul coup, comme la pluie qui se met à tomber, ses épaules tressautent et des sanglots douloureux viennent suivre les chemins que quelques larmes traitresses ont déjà tracés.

* * *

**_Los Angeles_**

**_8 Décembre 2012_**

C'est un square gris et lugubre de la ville, avec quelques arbres rachitiques, un bac à sable rempli d'eau boueuse et deux ou trois bancs pourris et tous vides d'occupant sous l'averse diluvienne.

Enfin, tous sauf un.

Sur ce siège est assis un jeune homme solitaire, engoncé dans sa veste pour se protéger des trombes d'eau, et qui griffonne frénétiquement sur un papier détrempé. Il grelotte sans pouvoir contrôler ses tremblements, la température qui a de nouveau chuté le glaçant jusqu'à la moelle des os. Il a des cheveux roux rendus bruns par la pluie, des mains fines qui courent sur la feuille, un vieux pull à rayures, un manteau en fourrure synthétique et un regard vert incroyablement fiévreux.

Il a froid, si froid.

_Il brûle à l'intérieur._

Il pleure.

_Il est euphorique. _

C'est un enfant-coquelicot.

_C'est un homme-brasier._

Et il s'appelle Mail Jeevas…

Sa chanson est triste et heureuse en même temps, pleine de peur et d'espoir à la fois, elle parle d'enfer et de paradis, de prières et de blasphèmes… Elle parle de Mello. De lui-même. D'eux.

Même si la fin de la mélodie lui cause toujours des problèmes.

Et il écrit, il barre violemment, rature, recommence, tâchant d'imaginer un rythme, réessayant d'anciennes mesures… Mais au bout d'un long moment, à bout de patience, il pousse un hurlement de frustration et fourre papier et crayon dans sa poche. Puis, désœuvré, il se met à fredonner un air. Grimace. C'est une de ses propres compositions. Et s'il y a une chose à laquelle il ne veut plus penser, c'est bien ça.

Agacé, il tente de se changer les idées en sortant sa game-boy de la doublure du manteau, mais le grésillement inquiétant de la console sous la pluie le dissuade vite de jouer aux jeux vidéos. Il la range et, maussade, contemple le paysage pour le moins déprimant. Songe une seconde à rentrer. Secoue la tête. Il n'osera pas. Pas avant plusieurs heures, peut-être même pas avant le lendemain, cette fois-ci. Il a trop peur. Donnant des coups de talons machinaux contre le banc, il finit invariablement par se torturer l'esprit.

_Je dois être fou. Ou stupide. Plutôt stupide, en fait… La folie, c'est l'apanage de Kira, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit stupide. _

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de tout lâcher comme ça ?!_

Que Mello va-t-il dire en le voyant rentrer, trempé et suffoquant d'angoisse ?

Il tente de détourner ses pensées de Mihael, essaye de nouveau de trouver un achèvement pour sa musique. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui lui trotte dans la tête, un bruit agaçant, répétitif, lancinant… Il fronce les sourcils et enlève ses lunettes, comme si elles l'empêchaient de mieux entendre. Ses oreilles ont dû lui jouer des tours… Et pourtant, c'est quelque chose qui lui rappelle curieusement…

La vieille femme qui passe à ce moment-là fait un bond de plusieurs mètres lorsqu'elle entend son chapelet de juron.

« -- Bordel de putain de merde ! Mon portable ! »

Outrée, elle lui jette un regard sévère avant de rebrousser chemin avec dignité. Une dignité qui l'énerve prodigieusement et fait ressurgir en lui un très vieux réflexe de la Wammy's House…

…lui tirer la langue dans le dos !

Lorsqu'elle a disparu, il éclate d'un rire nerveux face à sa propre gaminerie. Mais cela fait tellement de bien… En fait, il n'est jamais qu'un grand gosse de vingt ans…

… avec des idées un peu perverses.

Il sourit de plus belle, mais le bip insistant de son téléphone accentue la ride soucieuse de son front. Il l'ouvre. Pas un appel, mais un SMS, à son grand soulagement. D'ailleurs, que redoute-t-il… ? Mihael ne peut plus parler… Il a un pincement au cœur en s'en souvenant. Pour un peu, il regretterait leurs incessantes disputes… Il cesse de tergiverser et lit le texto.

**Message de : Mello**

**Heure : Dix-huit heures trente**

**Contenu :**

_« Entrée principale du square, puis trois rues sur la gauche. »_

Il cligne des yeux, relit cinq fois le petit mot. Immédiatement, ses neurones se mettent à tourner à toute allure. Pourquoi Mello n'est-il pas venu, s'il souhaite lui dire quelque chose ? Trois rues sur la gauche… ? Qu'y a-t-il donc, trois rues sur la gauche ? Quelqu'un pour le tabasser ? Songe-t-il avec humour. Des fics ? Adriano ressuscité ?

Cessant là ses spéculations avant qu'elles ne deviennent vraiment trop débridées, Matt se lève avec hésitation. Retombe immédiatement. Soupire.

_Mon vieux, il y en a qui sont morts comme ça, tu sais…_

Il se lève. Il marche. Lentement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, à en courir de toutes ses forces en dérapant dans les flaques d'eau. Parce qu'il a peur, oui, il a peur de ce que Mello va lui dire, mais l'angoisse que lui procure l'attente est encore plus effrayante que sa réaction.

_Trois rues sur la gauche, trois rues sur la gauche…_

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin, il est totalement essoufflé, et guère plus avancé. Il tourne la tête de tous côtés. Juste quelques immeubles couverts de graffitis délavés par le temps et les rideaux de pluie, un bâtiment gris coincé entre deux avec une enseigne dont trois lettres sont tombées, le TH…D…R. Rien ni personne, il ne reconnait pas l'endroit et Mello ne l'y attend pas.

Matt marche un peu, faisant le tour du un cul-de-sac avec les mains dans les poches. Mais personne ne se montre. Tout juste une vague rumeur monte-t-elle du club miteux. Là-dedans, il ne doit pas y avoir foule… D'ailleurs, la musique est très assourdie. Il songe vaguement que Mello aurait protesté s'il avait encore eu sa voix, son carré de cheveux blonds voletant avec frénésie alors qu'il ordonnerait impérieusement au DJ de mettre le volume plus fo…

Flash.

L'espace d'un instant, il n'est plus trempé, dégoulinant de pluie et de trac, grelottant de froid dans un endroit inconnu.

Il a le cœur qui tape avec allégresse par une nuit brûlante et étoilée, un casque de moto encore sur la tête.

L'information met deux ou trois secondes à se propager dans son cerveau. Puis il comprend.

Cœur qui bat. Qui s'affole.

LE TH…D…R

**_LE THUNDER._**

La boite de nuit où Mello l'a entraîné il y a un an, mal vieillie, délabrée.

Il reste là, stupéfait, abasourdi de revenir dans cet endroit si plein de souvenirs.

Ici, il a vu Mello danser pour la première fois.

Ici, il s'est vraiment laissé aller pour la première fois, l'embrassant comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé.

Ici, Mello et lui sont redevenus de simples adolescents l'espace d'une nuit, oubliant Kira, ne pensant qu'à eux et leur histoire, le centre du monde.

Ici, tant de doux moments ont été souillés, à un tel point qu'il doute pouvoir jamais effacer cette flétrissure… Mais…

Se pourrait-il que… ?

Il entre.

Il entre, d'un pas timide et mal assuré, sa gouaille aux lèvres pour compenser. Il ne doit pas y avoir plus d'une vingtaine de personnes. Une toute petite vingtaine, qui se retourne vers lui d'un bloc puis, maussade ou bien ivre, se désintéresse. Pour une boite de nuit, ce n'est pas franchement le grand succès… Tressaillant, il reconnait même le DJ d'il y a douze mois, avec sa boucle d'oreille de mauvais goût et son air éternellement désespéré. Matt le comprend. Dès qu'il tente de pousser le volume, on lui jette des regards mauvais. Et quand on aime la musique, il est si pénible de devoir faire face à ce genre de personne… Matt ouvre son portable, le referme aussitôt devant les regards de convoitise de quelques voyous. De toute manière, il n'y a pas de nouveau message. Inutile de provoquer une bagarre… Le sang, la violence, quand ils n'émanent pas de Mihael et de son sillage, ne l'intéressent pas. On peut même dire qu'ils le dégoûtent.

Il sourit en songeant qu'il pense déjà comme un homme bien plus vieux, contrairement à son comportement infantile de tout à l'heure. Oui, Mail Jeevas est une personne contrastée, hésitant entre douceur extrême et passion débordante, jeunesse candide et dureté plus désillusionnée… C'est sans doute ce qui fait son charme.

En un clin d'œil au passé qu'il est le seul à comprendre, il s'accoude au bar et demande un coca. Comme la dernière fois. Il sirote la boisson glacée avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Cette soirée n'a décidément rien à voir avec la précédente : plus de lumière stroboscopiques, mais des ampoules qui vacillent à cause de l'orage qui reprend au-dehors. Plus de moiteur électrique, mais un froid désagréable qui le transit encore plus. Plus de musique à fond, plus de gens qui se déchaînent à la suite de Mihael… Les murs, eux, sont gris et écaillés. Il se demande s'il faut y voir un bon ou un mauvais présage. Il raffermit sa prise sur la canette de soda, contemple les reflets moirés qui dansent à l'intérieur.

Il a froid, si froid…

Silence.

Comme pour le nom de la boite de nuit, il met un temps à remarquer l'absence de bruit et des pulsations de la sono. Il n'est pas le seul : deux ou trois visages pâles et abrutis par l'alcool et la drogue se relèvent et invectivent mollement le DJ, la bouche pâteuse. Celui-ci a un drôle d'air satisfait, et demande le calme par grands moulinets des bras. La lumière baisse doucement, plus tamisée soudain.

« -- Eh, oh, bande de cons ! S'époumone l'homme avec un fort accent espagnol, agacé de leur inertie. Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter cinq minutes ? Y'a du nouveau au Thunder ! »

_Il y a du nouveau…_ Ces mots éveillent quelque chose en Matt. Un écho.

Un frisson.

L'autre poursuit :

« -- Y'a pas d'ambiance ici. Mais un petit gars m'a contacté tout à l'heure… Il serait partant pour une chanson ou deux… Mais bordel, s'énerve-t-il en voyant leurs regards mornes, réagissez, bande de limaces apathiques ! »

Matt, qui est en train de boire, s'étouffe en riant avec les bulles du coca, au point que sa voisine, une femme trop fardée et au métier évident, est obligée de lui donner de grands coups dans le dos. Le DJ lui lance un regard inquiet.

« -- Un problème ? S'enquiert-il.

-- Aucun ! Affirme Matt, d'une voix forte qui fait courir des murmures autour de lui. J'ai juste cru qu'il y avait un insecte dans le coca…

-- On va pas te le reprocher ! Plaisante son interlocuteur, retirant ses écouteurs. Une fois, j'ai trouvé un vers de terre dans les sandwichs… Au fait ! Demande-t-il soudain, faisant cesser les rires de la petite foule. Je dois demander l'attention totale, je viens de me le rappeler… Sinon le gosse ne chante pas, qu'il a dit… C'est d'accord, mes limaces adorées ? »

Nouvel étouffement de Matt. De nouveau, le DJ le taquine, de nouveau, la foule rit.

« -- Ben mon gars, c'était quoi cette fois ? S'amuse-t-il.

-- UNE MYGALE ! Informe Matt, faisant redoubler l'hilarité générale. Vous inquiétez pas… Vous avez l'attention.

-- Super ! Souffle le plus âgé, apparemment soulagé. J'avais la trouille qu'il se désiste… Ey, le mystique ! S'égosille-t-il vers un rideau près de la petite scène qui semble masquer les coulisses. C'est ton tour ! Sois sympa, réveille-les moi un peu ! »

L'orage tonne…

La moiteur fiévreuse revient…

Les lumières s'éteignent tout à fait…

Une ombre monte sur la scène.

Accordements. Bruits caractéristiques d'une guitare électrique.

Souffles suspendus.

Craquement de foudre.

La voix émerge alors du noir, et elle est chaude bien qu'éraillée, elle est juste bien qu'affolée, elle est belle bien qu'un brin trainante et narquoise.

La plus belle voix au monde.

Qui chante la sienne.

**_« -- Il y a ta voix…_**

**_Il y a ta puissante voix rauque_**

**_Comme un coup de tonnerre_**

**_Qui console ou se moque,_**

**_Qui fait trembler la terre_**

**_***_**

**_Il y a ta belle voix chaude_**

**_Qui tonne dans mon cœur_**

**_Et le danger qui rôde,_**

**_Ta passion, ton ardeur._**

**_***_**

**_Il y a ta voix trop éraillée_**

**_Qui ne chante que pour moi_**

**_Il y a mon âme exaltée_**

**_Qui s'affole de joie !_**

**_***_**

**_Un éclat entre les nuages_**

**_Roulement de tambours d'orage_**

**_Et je prie sans cesser_**

**_Que l'ouragan ne stoppe pas_**

**_Qu'il veuille bien m'emmener,_**

**_M'emporter près de toi,_**

**_D'opérer un virage_**

**_Que ta tendresse affolante_**

**_Que ta beauté foudroyante_**

**_Ne soient pas que mirages… »_**

Petite impro. La foule commence à frétiller, imperceptiblement. Le DJ bat du talon, ravi. Les buveurs lâchent leurs verres, les banlieusards se trémoussent, le client la voisine de Matt la quitte et s'avance un peu sur la piste.

Matt ne bouge pas.

Pour la première fois, sa voix est éteinte.

« -- **_Il y a tes larmes…_**

**_Il y a tes larmes innombrables_**

**_Comme des gouttes de pluie_**

**_Il y a ta peine abominable_**

**_Qui se déchaîne cette nuit_**

**_***_**

**_Il y a tes larmes de tempête,_**

**_Ton désespoir insoutenable_**

**_Au-dessus de ma tête…_**

**_Mon égoïsme en est coupable. _**

**_***_**

**_Il y a ton cri presque animal,_**

**_Ton chagrin phénoménal,_**

**_Ta souffrance viscérale…_**

**_Et moi, imbécile, avec mon sang qui s'emballe !_**

**_***_**

**_Un éclat entre les nuages_**

**_Roulement de tambours d'orage_**

**_Et je prie sans cesser_**

**_Que l'ouragan ne stoppe pas_**

**_Qu'il veuille bien m'emmener,_**

**_M'emporter près de toi,_**

**_D'opérer un virage_**

**_Que ta tendresse affolante_**

**_Que ta beauté foudroyante_**

**_Ne soient pas que mirages… »_**

La foule danse. Il y a un « bravo ». Puis deux, puis trois, puis toute une clameur. La foule s'égosille, elle reprend le refrain en cœur avec le chanteur, le chanteur voilé de ténèbres qui ne montre toujours pas son visage. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Une personne sait qui il est, la personne pour laquelle ces paroles sont écrites. Matt se lève, comme un automate. Il a l'impression qu'on lui a tiré dessus tant le choc est grand. Parce que la chanson, c'est un aveu. La chanson, c'est une demande, c'est une prière.

La chanson lui dit qu'il l'aime. Lui, Mail Jeevas.

Lui et personne d'autre.

Les lumières se rallument, elles sont rouges comme un début d'incendie. L'effet est saisissant au point que certains crient de surprise, tant ce feu liquide semble approprié pour l'homme sur la scène, ses vêtements de cuir neuf collés tout près du corps, les cheveux blonds et les bras trempés de l'averse qu'il vient d'essuyer, sa sauvagerie apparente, ses yeux bleus électricité…

…et la terrible brûlure qui lui mange le visage.

Il gratte la guitare d'un geste de plus en plus sûr, sans se démonter, renversant la tête en arrière puis jetant une œillade à la foule qui se pâme, l'apprivoisant, la rendant folle. Il a toujours su séduire… Les femmes, les hommes, les foules. Et aujourd'hui, il donne tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre, comme on jette une bouteille à la mer, faisant rouler sa voix de velours ou bien la déchirant soudainement, imprévisible, tantôt lascif, tantôt haineux. Et Matt n'arrive pas à le croire… Il n'y arrivera sans doute jamais…

Il ne parvient pas à réaliser que toute cette beauté est pour lui…

Mello croise son regard.

La guitare s'emballe, un éclair pur passe dans les yeux de Mihael. La chanson repart dans le craquement de l'orage, sa voix devient tonnerre, son énergie la foudre dévastatrice de la fureur du ciel.

Et il chante, Mello, il chante pour lui…

**_« -- Il y a un éclair de feu…_**

**_Il y a la foudre qui a craqué_**

**_Le jour où je t'ai rencontré_**

**_Une tornade dans mon âme _**

**_Qui a tout emporté_**

**_***_**

**_Et les nuages sombres_**

**_Sont des cavaliers d'ombres_**

**_Qui menacent de leurs lames_**

**_Notre fragile conte de fées_**

**_***_**

**_Tu es entré dans mon cauchemar_**

**_En a fait un rêve d'été_**

**_Je ne voulais pas t'aimer_**

**_Mais il était déjà trop tard. »_**

La foule hurle. Mello se jetterait d'un pont qu'elle le suivrait sans hésiter, comme les rats qu'auraient charmés le joueur de flute de Hamelin. Mello n'a pas le feu sacré de la musique, non, mais il n'en a pas besoin pour ça, il lui suffit d'être lui. Et, pour une fois, il n'a cure de son pouvoir de leader. Il n'y a plus qu'une personne qui compte.

Matt fixe Mello.

Mello fixe Matt.

L'un est un soleil au-dessus des hommes, supérieur, envoûtant.

L'autre est bien plus discret, il le complète, attise et tempère l'incendie pour ne pas qu'il cesse ou qu'il ne déborde… L'étoile et le coquelicot.

A-t-on déjà vu un astre se décrocher de la voûte céleste pour descendre sur Terre et se coucher aux pieds d'une fleur, une misérable corolle rouge ? Non, bien sûr.

Mais il y a une première fois à tout.

Il suffit d'une note, d'un regard, d'une chanson…

Les coquelicots ont besoin de la lumière du soleil. Les soleils de briller pour quelqu'un.

Mello supplie des yeux, pour la première fois. Matt opine du sourire, ce sourire qui le transfigure et lui donne l'air d'un ange. Et il vient aux côtés de Mello pour le dernier refrain, saisissant les paroles manuscrites alors que tout bruit cesse dans la multitude, et que même l'orage retient son souffle au-dehors.

Et ils chantent ensemble, leurs deux voix à jamais unies dans un serment.

**_« -- Un espoir entre les nuages_**

**_Eclaircie, je me réveille en nage_**

**_Et tu es là à mes côtés,_**

**_Mon ouragan et mon orage…_**

**_Mais je continuerai de prier_**

**_Pour que ma course accablante_**

**_Et ma malchance terrifiante_**

**_N'aboutissent pas en carnage…_**

**_Pour pouvoir écrire « Fin »_**

**_Tout en liant nos deux mains_**

**_Arpenter le même chemin que toi,_**

**_Et juste dire… « Il était une fois. » »_**

BOUM ! La dernière note tombe pile dans un fracas effroyable, la foudre qui tombe juste à côté du Thunder et éteint toutes les lumières. Dans un mélange de cris, d'applaudissements et de rires, la foule se presse autour de la lueur bleutée des portables. Profitant de la confusion, Mello attrape la guitare et les amplis, prend Matt par la main et s'échappe par la porte de derrière, alors que le DJ rie de joie :

« -- Merci beaucoup, les gars ! C'était génial ! Et beau conte de fées ! »

Et sa voix est sincère.

Les souvenirs sont restaurés dans leur beauté originelle, presque plus éclatants encore.

Courant tête baissée sous la pluie, Mello entraîne Matt vers la voiture, dans laquelle il se précipite. Une fois les portières refermées, le silence lui paraît si assourdissant qu'il fait bourdonner ses oreilles. Au volant, Mihael reprend son souffle en essorant ses cheveux.

« -- Et ? Ose enfin demander Matt, tout doucement. Comment s'appelle la chanson ?

-- « Mon orage. »

-- Elle est belle.

-- J'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux. »

Matt rit en reconnaissant là le perfectionnisme intransigeant de son meilleur ami. Surpris, Mello le regarde d'un air hésitant, puis se joint à lui. Lorsque leur hilarité se stoppe, elle laisse place à un silence gêné. Et Matt a peur, soudain. Peur que rien ne soit plus comme avant, dans le sens où cette relation nouvelle changerait totalement leur manière d'être avec l'autre, annulerait leurs moments de complicité ou leurs conneries de gamin… Son angoisse est encore renforcée par le blanc total qui dure tout le long du trajet, du moment où Mello met le contact à celui où il se gare dans le parking. Mal à l'aise, le rouquin se mord la lèvre, cherchant quoi dire pour faire partir une conversation. Mais à chaque fois, la tournure lui semble inappropriée et il se tait. En plus, comme Mello ne met jamais la radio, inutile de compter sur une éventuelle soupe à la guimauve pour faire avancer les choses ! Mello met le chauffage. De plus en plus effrayé, le geek contemple la ville qui défile par la vitre embuée. Machinalement, il trace des dessins dessus, se stoppe lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il esquisse un soleil et une fleur. Efface l'image d'un revers de manche. Mello enclenche le frein à main. Comme Matt soupire et se prépare à aller affronter la tempête, il le retient par la manche.

« -- Matt… »

Il se retourne. Se fige. Des gouttelettes glissent des cheveux de Mello à son visage et ses bras nus, comme des milliers de diamants. Il est si beau que toute sa raison semble s'envoler en quelques secondes. Et Mihael …

_…se penche imperceptiblement vers lui avec un frôlement de ses cheveux sur son épaule… Sa calme respiration sur ses lèvres… _

Ce baiser-ci est un baiser de pluie fraiche et de coca-cola.

« -- Le premier à l'appartement a gagné ! Prêt ? Trois, deux, un, partez ! »

Eberlué, Matt voit soudain son meilleur ami se détourner en flèche et se mettre à courir, bondissant au-dehors sans même refermer la portière.

« -- Que, bafouille-t-il, écarquillant les yeux… Que… MELLO ! »

Seul un rire argentin lui répond, ce rire malicieux qui lui a tant manqué… Alors, comme autrefois, il part à sa poursuite en riant, criant sans interruption qu'il n'est qu'un sale petit tricheur…

Songeant avec un sourire qu'il ne comprendra jamais vraiment son Mello.

Et que c'est sans doute mieux.

Ils arrivent dans leur chez-eux quelques minutes plus tard, se bousculant pour entrer le premier (Matt battu à plate couture tant il a peur de rouvrir les blessures de Mello), riant comme des gosses, se charriant et se taquinant à qui peut mieux. Toutefois, la joie primesautière de Mello se ternit un peu lorsqu'il constate que l'électricité a sauté.

« -- Alors tu as peur du noir, Mellow-Yellow ? Le taquine Matt en tâtonnant. Aïe ! Pas de violence, je vous prie, mademoiselle…

-- MADEMOISELLE ? S'offusque le blond en redoublant ses coups dans les côtes. Qui tu appelles mademoiselle, espèce d'abeille camée ?

-- On ne me l'avait jamais faite, « Abeille camée » ! Annonce Matt d'un ton songeur. C'est pas mal… Bordel, pousse-toi, tu es pile devant le générateur, c'est le cas de le dire…

-- Ah, ah. Mort de rire. Cesse avec tes jeux de mots à deux balles et répare-moi ça, le geek !

-- Ça va être dur si tu persiste à enfoncer ton coude dans mon ventre.

-- C'est ta faute ! Rétorque puérilement Mihael. Tu prends trop de place ! Et puis, tu as grossi !

-- Même pas vrai ! S'exclame Matt, scandalisé. Et puis d'abord, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question, Méli-Mello. Tu as peu du noir ?

-- MAIS TU FAIS CHIER !

-- … C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-- Répare ce truc, nom de D…

-- Mello, je sais que tu as aimé ma chanson, mais ne l'illustre pas par un blasphème, s'il te plait.

-- Elle est pourrie, ta chanson.

-- Tu me blesses. Je vais me suicider.

-- Bien sûr.

-- Je suis sérieux !

-- Et comment ?

-- Enfin un peu d'intérêt ! J'hésite entre sortir avec le menton levé (noyade) et mettre les doigts dans le générateur.

-- Met les doigts dans la prise, ça ira plus v… MATT, JE BLAGUAIS !

-- Ah, ah. Mello qui a peur pour moi. Trop chou. T'en fais pas, princesse, ce machin est complètement pété. Va falloir recourir aux bougies… »

Après une bonne bourrade et une série de jurons entre deux éclats de rire, Mello se drape dans sa dignité et s'en va réfléchir aux questions philosophiques de la société actuelle…

…ce qui signifie, dit par Matt : s'enrouler dans une serviette et aller à la douche pendant qu'il éclaire l'appartement.

Le jeune homme allume donc toutes les bougies qui dorment dans les placards poussiéreux et les dispose de partout, tantôt rondes et parfumées, tantôt droites comme des cierges d'église. A la fin de sa tâche, Matt se surprend à les contempler pensivement. La cire qui coule embaume d'un parfum doucereux, l'atmosphère est dorée et ténue, les flammes projettent des lueurs mouvantes sur les murs blancs, comme dans un lieu de conte de fées.

« -- C'est le huit décembre. »

Matt sursaute. Mello est penché au-dessus de son épaule, et fixe la bougie. Il ne porte qu'une serviette mouillée, sa peau est chaude et humide encore de son bain.

« -- On a notre illumination à nous ! Remarque doucement Mihael. Tu te souviens de ce soir là … ?

-- Oui… Murmure Matt, savourant le contact du menton de Mello contre lui. Très bien. Il y avait eu une coupure de courant, juste comme aujourd'hui. Et… On avait parlé de Dieu.

-- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'y croyais pas, se souvient Mello en secouant la tête, ses cheveux trempés suivant le mouvement en projetant de l'eau ou se collant dans son cou. Ça m'avait purement stupéfait, rit-il. Pour moi, c'est tellement évident qu'il y a quelqu'un, là-haut… »

Sa voix meure. Ils restent un moment silencieux.

« -- Je… N'y croit toujours pas, finit par lâcher Matt. Parfois, je me demande si… Peut-être, il y aurait… Mais ce serait trop idyllique.

-- Je ne suis pas d'accord, le reprend calmement Mello, tendant le doigt pour presque effleurer le feu dansant. Et puis… Toi-même tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… Que tu regrettais de ne pas savoir prier. »

Un ange passe. Mat se remémore tout ce qu'il a avoué, rougit. Mello prend l'air sérieux, pose son doigt brûlant sur ses lèvres.

« -- C'était beau, Matt. »

Mail s'empourpre encore plus. Son cœur s'emballe lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que, si le vacarme a cessé au-dehors…

L'orage s'est réfugié dans les yeux de Mello.

Ils brillent fort, oh, si fort…

« -- Matt… Est-ce que tu veux toujours… Que je t'apprenne à prier ? »

La senteur d'encens. Ce bonheur en lui, si fort qu'il a l'impression d'exploser…

« -- Oui… Chuchote Matt dans le temps suspendu… Oui, Mello… Apprend-moi à prier… S'il te plaît. »

Mello sourit. Un beau sourire bordé de fossettes oubliées. Il enlève le chapelet de son cou, puis prend les mains de Matt dans les siennes et les joint. Puis il entortille le rosaire autour de son poignet, soigneusement, religieusement, les grains crissant sur sa peau. Il se penche sur sa main… Et Matt sent son souffle sur sa paume, puis un baiser, plus léger qu'un papillon. Il ferme les yeux, cherche à retenir cet instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, Mello lui chuchote, ses lèvres toutes proches des siennes :

« -- Pour prier, il faut se sentir ouvert, empli d'espoir et d'amour. Il faut être en communion avec tout ce qui t'entoure… Mail. »

Matt frissonne, un grand et incomparable frisson qui le parcourt de la tête aux pieds. Mello ne l'a jamais appelé Mail…

Mello ne l'a jamais regardé ainsi.

La serviette glisse dans un froissement alors que Mihael lui ouvre les bras. Il vient s'y blottir timidement, sans trop oser y croire, ou scruter trop intensément ce corps aux formes déliées qui frémit sous ses regards comme sous des caresses. Puis Mello passe ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'attire à lui. Leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs bouches se confondent, leurs langues se reconnaissent puis s'apprivoisent. Contre le sien, le cœur de Mello bat plus vite que jamais, peut-être un peu affolé. Alors Mail comprend sans un mot qu'il est le premier, et étreint sa taille avec tant de tendresse que le temps, si cela est possible, s'immobilise encore d'avantage.

Sans rompre le contact chaleureux et moite de leurs lèvres scellées, Matt entrouvre les paupières, ses cils caressant le visage de Mihael alors qu'il le contemple timidement, comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit. Ce Mello-là est différent du mafieux brutal prêt à tuer pour devenir premier. Ce Mello-là a les yeux fermés, les paupières closes dans son abandon, ses cils longs comme ceux d'une fille papillonnant devant l'humidité bleutée de la pupille. Ce Mello-là se donne entièrement, sans restrictions et sans complexes, cherchant son souffle sur les lèvres de Matt, les pulsations de son sang dans le tambour effréné de son cœur. Ce Mello-là n'a pas cette ironie carnassière, cette cruauté avec laquelle il lui lance d'habitude ses répliques. Ce Mello-là, c'est celui qu'on ne voit jamais… C'est le Mello de Matt.

C'est celui qui lui fait croire en Dieu.

* * *

Il y a pour Matt des images impérissables.

Sa première rencontre avec Mello, la chaussure perdue, le soleil de la fin d'après-midi.

Une scène de théâtre sur laquelle il s'avance en tremblant, sous le regard attentif de Mello, où il chante pour la première fois.

Leur premier baiser qui annonce la suite, la violence qui se mue en passion.

Un champ de fleurs. Pissenlit. Bouton d'or. Coquelicot. Baiser au parfum de pollen.

La promesse à la lumière des bougies, les yeux de Mello brillant de foi.

La porte qui se referme sur son ami qui l'a envoyé chercher du chocolat, et tente courageusement de lui sourire avant de s'en aller.

Une perle de chapelet, un grain rouge attrapé au vol.

Ballade en moto, alcool, lumières de toutes les couleurs, musique assourdissante.

Mello qui l'embrasse pour lui dire au-revoir, livide dans son lit d'hôpital.

Le rosaire qui brille parmi les décombres.

Mello qui ouvre les yeux.

Mello qui chante dans le Thunder.

Mais ce souvenir là, il le sait, sera le plus précieux de tous, au-delà même de sa rencontre avec Mello.

Et personne ne le ternira jamais.

La brûlure de sa bouche qui s'approprie son corps.

La douce torture de sa langue qui le caresse, langoureuse, sensuelle.

L'élancement aigu des morsures, de ses dents qui marquent sa chair dans une souffrance qui se confond peu à peu avec toutes ses autres sensations, et qui finalement s'y noie.

Les joues de Mello rougies par la douleur et le plaisir à la fois, les larmes incontrôlées qui les dévalent lorsque Matt se fond en lui.

Leur gémissement à tous les deux, les doigts de Mello qui se perdent entre les cheveux roux rendus aubruns par la transpiration, les yeux verts de Matt s'écarquillant devant l'intensité de ce qu'il ressent.

La main de Mello qui tâtonne sur son visage, retirant ses lunettes pour pouvoir river son regard au sien.

Leur fièvre et leur cadence folle, effrénée, le mouvement rapide de leurs reins qui bougent au même rythme.

Leurs deux prénoms entremêlés dans une unique plainte, un mélange merveilleux d'amour et de plaisir.

Mello qui lui crie : « Je t'aime ! »

Le chapelet qui marque la peau du creux de sa main, objet vivant dans sa paume fermée.

Puis tout s'efface. Les mots, la logique et le monde. La mort rôdeuse qui les nargue chaque jour, Near, L et Kira.

Tout s'efface, Matt et Mello s'envolant ensemble au sommet de leur amour, au sommet de leur cantique.

_Matt a appris à prier. _

* * *

**Note : Voilà. Une prière. Et surtout…**

**…la dernière fin de chapitre non-sadique avant longtemps XD. La prochaine, je vous préviens, vous donnera envie de me massacrer. Et je ne pourrai même pas vous en vouloir.**

**Pour tous ceux qui m'ont posé cette question : « Suivras-tu le manga jusqu'à la fin ? Matt et Mello vont-ils mourir ? »**

**Et bien… **

**Je ne vous dis pas qu'ils vont survivre. Je ne promets rien. Comme dirait une review, est-ce possible de faire une fin heureuse avec ces deux zigotos ? **

**Ce serait utopique… Non ? Le pourcentage qu'ils survivent est infime.**

**Si vous voulez une indication, de l'ordre de zéro virgule un pourcent. **

**Le prochain chapitre PRENDRA MOINS DE TEMPS A ARRIVER. Il est aux trois quarts sur l'ordi. Promis^^.**

**Il s'intitule « Mourir pour toi ».**

**Aller, Mauguine. Encore deux chapitres et l'épilogue. Et après… Fini.**

**Fini…**

**…**

**A cette idée, j'ai un peu envie de pleurer.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Mauguine**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le temps d'être heureux

**Note :** **Chers lecteurs (y a-t-il seulement des garçons^^ ?) et lectrices.**

**Hum. Un peu officiel^^. Enfin. Voilà donc le chapitre. Mais avant, je tiens à expliquer quelques petites choses. Lisez, s'il vous plaît, cela ne prendra pas longtemps.**

**Tout d'abord, bien sûr, un immense merci pour vos magnifiques reviews. Et je tiens à m'excuser, aussi. Je ne pourrai en effet plus vous répondre personnellement. A mon grand plaisir et ma grande gêne à la fois, vous êtes devenus beaucoup trop nombreux pour que je continue les réponses individuelles. J'en suis navrée, mais en plus de The Storm, je travaille sur un projet personnel (oui, j'ai une vie en dehors de Death Note... Hum. J'avoue, elle est TROP réduite^^) et une autre fic qui me prend énormément de temps. Je souhaite terminer cette dernière ou au moins bien l'avancer pendant les vacances d'été, parce que l'année prochaine, c'est le bac pour moi. Donc impossibilité d'écrire autant que je le voudrais. Je ferai un petit mot pour chacun dans les remerciements, mais en attendant, je ne vous enverrai pas de MP à chacun.**

**Second point. Je pars demain en vacances. Rien d'original à cela, me direz-vous^^.. Le truc, c'est que je n'aurais plus de connexion internet pendant MINIMUM trois semaines. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'écrire (je garde mon ordi adoré), mais NE ME DEMANDEZ PAS SI JE SUIS MORTE, JE NE POURRAI PAS REPONDRE ^^! **

**Troisième point. Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de le poster tel quel. Ce qui m'a décidée, c'est ma chère bêta-lectrice (On applaudit TRES fort Eva-oneechan, qui a battu son record de vitesse de correction pour ce chapitre) et surtout, l'idée que vous n'alliez plus rien avoir pendant la quasi-totalité des vacances d'été. Je voulais vous donner un petit quelque chose avant de partir. Et justement.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas intitulé "Mourir pour toi", il y a eu un changement de programme. Donc aussi une possibilité pour que vous ayez un chapitre supplémentaire. **

**Il est construit, si vous le regardez bien, sur le principe de l'épisode où Matt et Mello meurent. Des flashs mettant en scène la totalité des personnages. TOUS. Il tranche vraiment sur la noirceur et l'esprit torturé des précédents. Cela peut étonner, voir rendre les personnages OOC pour certains. Mais je souligne qu'il se déroule le temps d'une unique journée, dans laquelle j'ai voulu donner une chance à l'histoire de Mello et Mattie. Comme un petit bout de la vie qu'ils auraient pu vivre sans Kira. Donc si vous détestez le Kawaï, FUYEZ ! Et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Là, vous allez aimer. Ou pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps, si vous me ressemblez un peu.**

**Je vous l'aurais dit ! Ce chapitre est l'EXCEPTION de cette fic. Prenez-le comme un cadeau dans l'esprit des vacances^^.**

**Dernier point. Ce chapitre utilise une... Ah non. Je vais vous garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin.^^ L'une de vous est au courant, hein, Sunli ^^?... D'ailleurs, tu es au courant de trop de choses *boude* Tu n'auras certainement pas le même regard sur certaines scènes. Je pense à une en particulier... Bref ! Bises !**

**Et... Oh ! Je ne sais plus quelle merveilleuse revieweuse m'avait demandé de la prévenir lorsqu'une scène semblable à la gifle d'Emily survenait (attention, un fou-rire peut être mortel). Bref, je le fais :**

**Attention. Ce chapitre est risqué. Ce n'est plus une scène qui risque de te faite t'étouffer. C'est LA TOTALITE.**

**Voilà. Bonne vacances !**

**Pairing : Ha. Ha. Ha. **

**Rating : Je n'ai pas versé dans les descriptions torrides, je suis toujours adepte des métaphores et autres interruptions de "l'action". Donc T.**

**Disclaimer : Vous pensez que si je demande gentiment à Ohba et Obata...?**

**... TRES gentiment ?**

**Dédicace : Le bazar habituel. Mimi, ma môman et Papatte. Mention à Greengrin et Lilium, deux adorables filles bourrées de talent et ma bêta, la géniale Eva. J'ai vu les "Amitiés". J'ai sangloté comme une idiote.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Le temps d'être heureux**

_« The last day, the last day, the last day_

_Wait a time to spare these lies we tell ourselves  
These days have come and gone  
But this time is sweeter than honey »_

_"The Last day"_

_Evanescence_

_

* * *

_

**_Los Angeles_**

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

Il est bien.

Bien, oui, juste bien, le temps figé en un de ces moments parfaits où l'on a l'impression de flotter, d'être en apesanteur. Aucune douleur, aucune inquiétude, juste un grand soulagement du corps et de l'âme. Comme si il avait ressenti un vide immense durant toute sa vie et que, soudain, ce vide était comblé.

Il est bien.

Il se réveille peu à peu et reprend ses sens, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Il ne veut pas briser la quiétude qui l'enveloppe. Lentement, très lentement, il émerge du sommeil comme d'une eau très profonde. Il est allongé entre des draps en fouillis dont sa jambe dépasse à moitié, un désordre tiède et confortable. Un mince rayon de soleil chauffe sa joue et vient frapper contre ses paupières closes. Mais il ne bouge pas, se contentant de savourer le calme et le silence, un silence rythmé par le bruit de sa respiration…

Non.

De deux respirations.

Son cœur rate un battement, puis accélère. Machinalement, il crispe le poing. Quelque chose lui rentre dans la paume, quelque chose de pointu et de métallique, mais rendu chaud par son étreinte… Quelque chose de granuleux enroulé autour de son poignet…

_Je… Je ne rêvais pas ? Hier soir…_

Les sensations qui reviennent peu à peu accentuent sa confusion. L'odorat tout d'abord, senteur de chocolat, d'encens et de fleurs fanées. Le toucher, un doux poids sur son torse, des cheveux soyeux éparpillés sur son cœur, une joue grumeleuse appuyée contre lui, un corps chaud collé au sien… L'ouïe… Respiration paisible… Le goût, saveur sucrée-amère sur sa langue, mélange de cacao et de…

Une bouffée de chaleur.

Matt ouvre les yeux.

Un moment passe avant que sa vision ne s'ajuste, durant lequel il voit flou. Puis le décor de sa chambre se reconstitue, les volets fermés et les persiennes par lesquelles filtrent le soleil, le lit défait digne d'un champ de bataille… Il reste immobile, n'osant même pas ciller, gardant le regard fixé devant lui. Puis il lève sa main, lentement, devant son visage.

Un chapelet brille au creux de sa paume.

Lentement, il tourne la tête. Son nez s'emplit d'une odeur de shampoing en frôlant le crâne de…

_Oh_…

Il dort. Il est beau, si beau. Ses traits sont détendus et, sur la moitié intacte de son visage, un rayon de lumière joue sur quelques rondeurs encore enfantines. Peau dorée, peau de pêche, puis la lisière brune et noircie par le feu. Souffle calme. Son bras droit est passé autour de la taille de Matt et repose sur son ventre, l'autre est replié contre lui. La couverture le recouvre inégalement, laissant voir son corps nu à l'abandon du sommeil.

Matt la rajuste de ses mains tremblantes. Mello grommelle et le rouquin s'immobilise, effrayé à l'idée de l'avoir réveillé. Mihael exhale, avec un sourire. Ses lèvres s'arrondissent comme pour un baiser, murmurent quelque chose… Il colle son oreille à sa bouche pour recueillir son souffle.

« -- Matt… »

Il frissonne de nouveau, ferme brièvement les yeux, embrasse la bouche de Mello avec dévotion. Leurs respirations se mêlent. Il en a les larmes aux yeux, elles coulent le long de son nez et étoilent les draps. C'est trop beau. Trop beau pour lui. C'est impossible. Il va se réveiller…

_Oh putain. C'était vrai. C'était vrai. C'était vrai._

Il a beau se répéter cette phrase, elle ne veut pas s'imprimer. Même lorsqu'il caresse le corps de celui qu'il aime d'une main légère, sentant les côtes affleurer sous la peau, même lorsqu'il se colle à lui pour savourer sa chaleur, même lorsqu'il prend son visage à deux mains pour le contempler, au risque de le réveiller. La phrase n'imprime pas. Elle ne le fera probablement jamais. Par contre, la douceur de ses traits endormis, elle se calque sur ses rétines brouillées de larmes comme une belle icône.

_C'était vrai. C'était vrai. C'était vrai._

Lorsque Mello ouvre les yeux, secoué par les sanglots de Matt, il reste hébété devant ses pleurs.

« -- Mail… Eh… Mail… »

Il est un peu paniqué, Mihael, pour ne pas dire complètement. Par contre, il n'a aucun mal à accepter la réalité. La seule chose qui l'inquiète, c'est l'instant présent et Matt qui pleure à perdre haleine, en le serrant contre lui comme pour ne pas qu'il s'évapore. Il sent un vertige le parcourir en se repassant le fil des événements de la veille. On peut en suivre le déroulement sur son visage. Inquiétude, émerveillement, trac, rire, émotion fabuleuse… Rougissement. Et aussi un petit élan de fierté qui dessine un sourire canaille sur ses lèvres. Pour une première fois, il ne s'est pas mal débrouillé du tout. Mais son contentement disparaît devant ce débordement de tristesse inexplicable de Matt.

Redevenu maladroit, adolescent, Mello l'étreint, puis se recule, lui demande brusquement ce qui ne va pas, lui tapote dans le dos, soupire, s'énerve.

« -- Bordel, je baise si mal que ça ? » S'exaspère-t-il, angoissé.

Le torrent de larmes se change en explosion de rire, à gorge déployée. Stupéfait devant ce changement d'humeur radicale, Mello grogne et va pour se dégager de son étreinte. Mais Matt le retient par le bras, son allégresse devenant inquiétude. Ils se fixent une poignée de secondes, puis Mello se rallonge.

Matt joue avec une mèche blonde, Mello ne bouge plus.

« -- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? » Finit-il par demander, regardant dans le vide.

Matt rougit. Les yeux de Mello se font acérés. Le geek se couche sur le dos et contemple le plafond, les deux mains sous la tête.

« -- Si toute ta vie tu désires quelque chose… Si toute ta vie tu aimes quelqu'un… Répond-il au bout d'un long moment. Lorsque tu l'obtiens enfin… Tu réalises que… Tu es encore plus attaché à cette personne que tu n'aurais voulu. Que ce n'est pas « passionnément » mais « à la folie ». Tu te sens vide. C'est trop beau. Tu en as tellement rêvé que cela ne peut être qu'un songe de plus. Ce n'est pas possible… Tu l'aimes si fort… »

Les larmes recommencent à couler, elles perlent sur ses tempes. Mello a le cœur qui cogne à coups redoublés. Il se redresse sur les coudes et les pose de part et d'autre du torse de Mail. Les omoplates saillent, ses cheveux glissent dans son cou. Son visage est grave au-dessus de celui de Matt, son parfum de fauve lui emplit les narines jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que lui, même plus de place pour la tristesse ou la mélancolie.

« -- Je ne suis pas un rêve », murmure-t-il, son regard planté dans le sien.

Non. Il n'est pas un rêve. C'est un tigre, une drogue, un flingue, mais pas un rêve. Où alors c'est un rêve parfois un peu cauchemardesque dont il ne s'éveillera pas. Matt s'apaise peu à peu, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de Mello. C'est bien la seule chose avec laquelle il veut se shooter à présent. Ça et sa main qui passe sur sa joue avec régularité.

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas nunuche, ce n'est pas classique. Ils ne sont pas dans un conte de fées, ou alors dans un conte bien étrange où la princesse est un garçon avec une grande brûlure sur le visage et des vêtements de cuir, où le prince possède un Beretta en lieu d'épée et guère d'autre destrier que sa voiture rouge cabossée.

Cette nuit a changé des choses, elle les a adoucies, mais pas effacées. Ils se feront probablement moins faire souffrir, certes. Mais Mello n'est toujours pas délicat, il est encore orgueilleux, Matt a gardé son côté masochiste et continuera de le suivre aveuglément. Mais tant pis.

Un conte, ce serait ennuyeux, non ?

« -- Alors ? Chuchote Mello au bout d'un moment, malicieux. Ce n'est pas agréable, de prier ? »

Matt grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible en serrant ses bras entre ses doigts, les joues un peu rosées. Une lueur taquine danse dans les yeux de Mello, qui se fait émue lorsqu'il voit que le chapelet est toujours enroulé autour de son poignet.

« -- Mais il va devenir religieux, mon Mattie ! Raille-t-il.

-- Et tu vas m'y aider par une série de prières ! Rétorque-t-il, cognant son nez contre le sien, posant son sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. N'est-ce pas, Mellow ?

-- Espèce de pervers ! S'étouffe ledit Mellow en s'écartant.

-- Moi ? Un pervers ?! S'offusque son compagnon à son tour. Ce n'est pas moi qui porte des vêtements tout droit sortis d'une boutique SM ! »

Les yeux du blond deviennent deux fentes menaçantes.

« -- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à propos de mes vêtements ? Persiffle-t-il, agressif, le surplombant de nouveau.

-- Que je les adorais, surtout lorsque tu les enlevais ! » S'esclaffe le rouquin, du tac au tac.

Mello en reste bouche-bée. Devant son rire incontrôlable, il prend l'air furieux (ce n'est pas qu'un air, d'ailleurs), va pour se lever, bondit hors du lit…

Mauvaise idée.

Avec inquiétude, Matt voit le visage du jeune homme virer au blanc translucide, une horrible grimace déformer ses traits, ses dents se serrer et un nerf battre sur son front. Il se rassoit précautionneusement, une pellicule de sueur recouvrant son visage.

« -- Mello ? »

Mello s'allonge et retrouve peu à peu son souffle. Il lui lance un regard entre amusement et agacement.

« -- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte », se moque-t-il, toujours grimaçant.

Matt met un moment à comprendre, puis se met à rougir en balbutiant. Mello fait taire ses excuses en posant sa main sur sa bouche, avec un sourire railleur.

« -- Je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui serai au-dessus. »

Il jubile devant l'air embrouillé de Matt. Il adore le voir s'empourprer comme ça. Alors il en rajoute une couche.

« -- Trop mignon ! » S'extasie-t-il, la bouche en cœur.

En guise de réplique, Matt attrape un polochon et lui assène un coup sur la tête. Sonné, Mello le fixe un moment, un sourcil levé.

« -- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire, Mail Jeevas ?

-- Je viens de te taper dessus avec un coussin, rétorque le rouquin tout ingénument, en lui tirant la langue.

-- Erreur ! Feule Mello en attrapant son propre oreiller. Tu viens de signer ton ARRET DE MORT ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chambre est envahie d'une tempête de plumes, de rires et de cris. Il y en a de partout, le nuage de duvet est si dense qu'ils ne se voient même plus. Et Matt en profite, se jetant sur son ami à l'aveuglette et se couchant sur lui en lui maintenant les poignets.

« -- Je t'ai eu ! » Triomphe-t-il, le regard malicieux.

Les protestations de Mello s'étouffent dans le fou-rire qui les secoue à l'unisson. Matt ne se souvient pas avoir été aussi heureux, même lorsqu'il avait encore ses parents, même lors des années à la Wammy's House... Non, jamais. Mais la question est…

… Jusqu'à quand cela va-t-il durer ?

Mello cesse de glousser devant l'air soudain grave de Matt, frissonne en entendant son interrogation à l'anxiété à peine dissimulée.

« -- Dis Mello… On se donne combien de temps ? »

Il détourne la tête, sa frange dorée cache son visage. Il feint de ne pas comprendre :

« -- Pourquoi faire ?

-- Pour être heureux. »

Etre heureux… Etre heureux alors que chaque jour compte, être heureux alors qu'il suffit d'une seconde, d'une lettre sur un morceau de papier pour passer de vie à trépas… Oui, être heureux, rien qu'un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu…

« -- Dans une journée, murmure enfin Mello, les yeux toujours dissimulés par ses mèches blondes, il y a 24 heures. Si l'on grandissait de quatre ans toutes les soixante minutes… Ce soir, nous aurions 95 et 96 ans. Pour deux casse-cous, c'est vieux… »

Matt sourit doucement. Il pense avoir compris. Il jette un œil au cadran du réveil. Cinq heures quarante-cinq.

« -- Nous sommes donc nés à minuit, chuchote-t-il, songeant que c'est une bien belle naissance.

-- Oui.

-- Alors… Il faut se dépêcher de vivre. Nous avons déjà vingt-trois ans, Mello. »

Une journée pour rattraper une existence entière. C'est bizarre. C'est un peu fou. C'est très beau. C'est Mello.

Mello et Matt, le temps d'un jour, le temps d'une vie.

**_

* * *

_**

New York

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

**_Appuie._**

_Je ne peux pas._

**_Appuie._**

_Je ne peux pas._

**_Appuie sur ce bouton, nom de Dieu !_**

_Je ne peux pas._

**_Mais pourquoi ? C'est un simple enchaînement de mouvements… Comme dans tes cours de sciences à la Wammy's : le cerveau envoie un ordre qui est transmis par les muscles et les nerfs, le doigt se plie, ça y est, c'est fait ! Tu es censé être un génie, non ? Vas-yyyyyy !_**

_Je… Non._

**_Nate Liam River, APPUIE SUR CE BOUTON ET APPELLE-LA !_**

Il a mal. Il a mal, mais la douleur ne dissout pas le masque impassible et impénétrable. Il ne craquelle pas, même la plus grande des tortures ne parviendrait sans doute pas à le faire se fendiller. Il souffre sans donner l'impression de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Dans sa tête, raison et irrationalité se combattent de plus belle. Il a mal, si mal…

Dans sa main, le téléphone reste inutile, le numéro de Kimberley affiché sur l'écran.

Puis il raccroche, la tonalité se tait.

Il se sent vide.

**_

* * *

_**

Tokyo

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

_Ne pas dormir, ne pas dormir, ne pas dormir…_

Malgré lui, Light Yagami pique du nez sur son écran d'ordinateur. Toutes ces heures de travail sans le moindre repos auraient donc finalement raison de ses légendaires capacités ! Il se frotte les yeux avec rage. Il est si frustrant d'être soumis aux contraintes matérielles… Même lui, le dieu du nouveau monde, doit les supporter. Mais ça en vaudra la peine, se dit-il en couvrant un bâillement d'une main. Il peut l'endurer, si c'est là le prix pour construire un monde nouveau, à son image…

Un monde parfait.

_Tu t'épuises…_ Lui chuchote son subconscient.

« -- Non ! Grommelle-t-il en reprenant sa recherche. Je vais très bien. »

_Les autres sont déjà en train de dormir. Tu n'arriveras à rien tout seul ! Va te coucher…_

« -- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Rage-t-il, avalant une gorgée de café. Pas besoin… Chuchote-t-il en jetant pourtant un regard envieux à Matsuda, qui est paisiblement assoupi en travers du canapé. Ce monde… Tout ça… Je l'ai fait tout seul ! J'y arriverai sans aide ! Personne d'autre que moi ne peut y arriver ! » Gémit-il presque en crispant les poings.

_Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Light-kun ? Tué des milliers de gens ?_

« -- Tais-toi ! S'étrangle-t-il en se couvrant les oreilles. Et puis d'abord, à qui je parle ? Rit-il, méprisant. Il n'y a personne… Tu n'existes pas… C'est un effet de mon imagination ! »

Silence. Il l'a mouché. Bizarrement, il se sent mal à cette idée. Il secoue la tête. Ces temps-ci, il a pris cette mauvaise habitude de parler tout seul, s'inventant des dialogues avec une conscience insistante. Très insistante. Et agaçante. Mais qui semble se préoccuper de lui… Et qui l'appelle Light-kun…

« -- Tu es mort… Mort. »

Sa voix tremble.

« -- Tu es mort. Tu ne peux pas… Me parler. Je suis en train de devenir dingue… »

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« -- Je t'ai demandé pardon… Laisse-moi, maintenant ! Arrête de me harceler ! »

C'est une supplique qui est sortie de sa bouche. Et c'est un sanglot, parfaitement sec mais non moins douloureux, qui le secoue et fait trembler ses épaules. L'espace d'un instant, il a l'illusion éphémère de sentir une main apaisante posée sur sa nuque.

_Peut-être que je ne veux pas harceler Light-kun… Peut-être que je veux juste l'aider…_

Pleurer. Il a tellement, tellement envie de pleurer, pour évacuer toute cette souffrance… Mais si forte que soit cette envie, ses yeux restent secs. Alors, lâchant prise, pour ne pas à avoir à affronter la douleur des remords et de son incapacité à verser la moindre larme, il se laisse tomber dans le gouffre de l'inconscience.

_Je suis là, Light-kun. Je serai toujours là…_

**_

* * *

_**

Los Angeles

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

Le patient a l'air terrorisé. Il est terrorisé. Nathan grince des dents et prend une grande inspiration.

« -- Monsieur, les examens ont révélé chez vous une tumeur au poumon. »

L'homme se décompose. Nathan s'en veut un instant de sa franchise, presque trop brusque depuis qu'il a rencontré Matt. Mais il chasse la culpabilité d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'est pas responsable. Il lui faut dire les choses clairement, c'est son métier. Alors il se lève, plante son regard dans celui de l'homme en posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Il doit avoir une quarantaine d'années, si différent du rouquin ébouriffé de dix-neuf ans qui a débarqué dans son cabinet un jour d'orage.

« -- Monsieur, c'est une forme béguine, la tumeur ne s'est pas beaucoup développée. Si vous y croyez, nous parviendrons à vous guérir. »

Les lèvres livides du malade tremblotent. Le médecin serre les dents et met son visage à la hauteur du sien.

« -- Répétez après moi, ordonne-t-il calmement. « Je vais guérir. » »

L'autre ricane nerveusement, un son qui lui rappelle les railleries de Matt.

« -- C'est foutu, murmure le cancéreux, le regard vide. Un cancer… Un cancer…

-- Ce n'est pas foutu, rétorque Nathan. J'avais un patient qui souffrait d'une forme beaucoup plus grave. Il avait vingt ans, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de vivre. Mais ensemble, nous avons trouvé une raison de continuer, et il est aujourd'hui en… Parfaite santé… »

Je l'espère. Mon Dieu, s'il vous plait. Faîtes que Matt ne touche plus à la cigarette…

« -- Il est… Guéri ? Répète l'homme, une lueur soudaine dans ses yeux désespérés.

-- Rémission complète », affirme Nathan, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi perspicace que Matt et ne devine pas la réserve dans ce terme.

Il a de la chance, ce n'est pas le cas. Le patient sourit, soulagé au moins un peu de ce poids terrible.

« -- Le traitement est dur ? Interroge-t-il.

-- Le plus difficile à supporter, ce ne sont pas les aiguilles, répond Nathan, un brin d'amusement dans ses yeux sombres. J'espère que vous avez l'estomac bien accroché, il y a des spaghettis bolognaise au menu de l'hôpital, cette semaine ! »

Le malade rit. Et Nathan se sent un peu mieux.

Plus léger.

**_

* * *

_**

Los Angeles

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

Mello est indécis. Matt, sourit, bien sûr, ravi de son coup.

Mihael se mord la lèvre, minaude, se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, tourne autour de l'objet énorme recouvert d'un drap blanc au centre du garage. Sa main frôle le tissu, se retire. Il joue, folâtre, trottine autour de « la surprise » sans jamais la découvrir. Matt lève un sourcil derrière ses lunettes orangées.

« -- Alors ? Tu va le déballer, oui ou merde ?

-- Mmm… Merde ? S'amuse le blond, continuant sa petite danse exaspérante.

-- Et c'est moi qui suis maso, après, marmonne le rouquin, levant les yeux au ciel.

-- Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! » Raille Mello.

Pour étouffer la protestation qu'il sent venir, il claque un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et le mord. Matt gémit de douleur, mais Mello ne relâche pas la pression de ses dents. Son regard brûle d'un feu terrible. Le sang coule dans sa bouche. Matt ferme à-demi les yeux, sa respiration soudain lascive. Et, lorsque Mello cesse cet étrange baiser, c'est à lui de croquer sa bouche. Ses yeux verts deviennent passionnés, il boit le rouge comme un assoiffé. Sa main se lève et vient se crisper dans les cheveux blonds, ils s'embrassent, leurs dents s'entrechoquent. C'est brusque cette fois, ce n'est plus une prière, c'est un combat. Tant pis s'ils se font mal.

Les ongles plantés dans la peau laissent des croissants rouges, les vêtements crissent mélodieusement lorsqu'ils se déchirent. C'est enivrant. Il le boit, il le mange, il goûte sa chair ferme sous ses canines gourmandes… Matt se laisse emporter, embraser, consumer… Puis plus rien : Mello s'est écarté. Il y a du sang sur son menton, ses cheveux sont décoiffés, son torse dénudé marqué de traces de dents.

« -- Maso », confirme-t-il, passant la langue sur ses lèvres d'un air délicieusement provocateur.

Matt grogne de frustration et le plaque contre le mur. Mello sourit, amusé.

« -- Je croyais que tu voulais que je déballe le cadeau, minaude-t-il.

-- Elle attendra bien un moment, ta moto ! » S'exclame Matt, sans réfléchir.

Mello éclate de rire, le geek s'empourpre lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il a lâché le morceau.

« -- Une moto, hein ? Demande Mihael, ravi. Noire ?

-- Quoi d'autre ? Soupire Mail, cachant sa tête dans son cou.

-- C'est quelle marque ?

-- Une Honda.

-- T'es con. Ça a dû coûter cher.

-- Tu viens d'avoir trente ans, ça se fête, non ? Plaisante Matt en mordillant sa nuque. Et puis, il suffira de ne pas offrir de cadeaux de Noël aux gosses. »

Mello s'étouffe de rire. Matt embrasse sa peau nue qui frissonne, descend un peu, savoure sa douceur sous sa langue.

La moto attendra bien leurs quarante ans.

**_

* * *

_**

Tokyo

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

« -- Light-kun ? »

Light se fige. Toutefois, il n'ouvre pas les yeux : il a trop peur de se réveiller. C'est un songe, il le sait. C'est un songe qui revient même souvent, avec de si jolies couleurs et une telle impression de bonheur et de légèreté qu'il en vient à vouloir y rester pour toujours. Pourtant, ce n'est pas son genre, de souhaiter des choses si improbables…

Quoique. Ce n'est sans doute pas plus rationnel de tenter de construire un monde parfait.

« -- Light-kun. On va être en retard. »

Il soupire, puis ouvre lentement, très lentement les paupières, pour ne pas que le rêve se désagrège. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé les premières fois. Maintenant, il a l'habitude. Il suffit d'être précautionneux… Il attend en retenant son souffle que sa vision s'ajuste. Puis, une fois sûr qu'il ne s'éveillera pas, il sourit au visage inquiet penché sur lui.

« -- J'arrive.

-- Ah, tout de même, se renfrogne l'homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. J'ai cru que tu étais malade. »

Autour de lui, le décor est si réaliste qu'il serait facile de s'y laisser prendre et de le croire réel. Une chambre spacieuse et bien ordonnée, un lit à baldaquins… Hum, pas ordonné du tout. Light jette un ?il critique aux draps en pagaille.

« -- C'est quoi, ce bordel ?

-- Ce bordel, raille Lawliet en portant l'index à sa bouche, c'est notre activité sportive d'hier soir. »

Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Honte ou colère, il ne sait pas très bien. En effet, constate-t-il en jetant un ?il à son corps, il est nu. A vrai dire, ils sont nus tous les deux. La première fois qu'il a réussi à ouvrir les yeux dans son rêve, il a manqué l'attaque cardiaque en constatant qu'il était endormi aux côtés d'un Ryûzaki dévêtu. Ou plus exactement, qu'il était endormi sur un Ryûzaki dévêtu.

Très confortable, au passage.

C'était dérangeant… Mais si agréable. Dans ce monde étrange, il suffisait de se comporter avec naturel. Tout allait bien, toujours. C'était une routine merveilleuse qui lui donnait envie de rire de joie. Et au réveil, il haussait les épaules et partait lire « Les secrets du subconscient », se répétant avec une abominable mauvaise foi qu'aucun être n'était capable de contrôler ses rêves, même lui.

Par contre, il était tout à fait capable d'en profiter.

« -- Je peux savoir ce que sont ces insinuations ? Grogne-t-il en se redressant sur les oreillers.

-- Mais je n'insinue rien du tout, Light-kun ! Sourit Lawliet en prenant un air innocent qui ne lui va pas du tout. Juste la stricte vérité. Tu veux voir le film ? » Demande-t-il négligemment en attrapant une caméra sur la table de nuit.

Light s'étouffa.

« -- Le FILM ?

-- Ben oui ! Lui répond L, surpris. C'est même toi qui a donné l'idée de faire une vidéo… »

_Parce qu'en plus, je suis pervers dans ce rêve. Génial._

« -- Non… Sans façon.

-- Comme tu veux ! Fait simplement le détective en haussant les épaules. Moi, je le visionnerai bien ce soir… Sur l'écran géant de la salle à côté », le taquine-t-il.

Light grogne. L rit. Ils se bagarrent un peu. Mais malgré cet entrain feint, Kira se sent soudain abominablement triste. Parce que tout ça n'est pas vrai. Parce qu'il ne le verra plus rire réellement. Parce que c'est foutu. C'est une vie qu'ils n'auront jamais. Il ne peut s'en empêcher, il interrompt la dispute et attire L contre lui. Il le serre fort, le nez dans les cheveux broussailleux. Ryûzaki a l'air surpris, puis lui rend son étreinte.

« -- Light-kun… »

Il a envie de pleurer, Light-kun. Parce que ce n'est pas REEL, bordel ! Il enlace une chimère… Un rêve fugitif…

« -- Light-kun… »

Il cligne des yeux, la sensation des bras nerveux du défunt s'estompant peu à peu. Matsuda le secoue gentiment.

« -- Il faut se lever ! Il est déjà neuf heures ! »

Oui… Déjà neuf heures…

_De toute manière, c'est fichu._

_Je n'ai pas saisi ma chance à temps._

**_

* * *

_**

Los Angeles

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

« -- J'ai une opération à cœur ouvert, aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme range ses affaires dans le casier de l'hôpital, en parlant calmement malgré le fait que tout ce qu'elle empile se casse la figure par terre au fur et à mesure. La personne à qui elle s'adresse agit comme un tranquillisant. Normalement, elle aurait explosé au bout de deux minutes, mais là non, elle se contente d'organiser un peu ce qu'Emily appelle « Le gros bordel de Kimba ». Et même, elle sourit.

« -- Le patient, c'est celui que j'ai dû amener à l'hôpital il y a quelques mois. Il avait super-peur de monter dans l'ambulance parce que c'était moi qui conduisait (d'ailleurs, je conduis **très bien** !) Vous devez être à peu près au courant… C'est à cette période que les caméras ont commencé à apparaître. »

Frémissement malicieux sur ses lèvres. Elle décide de ranger les dossiers par ordre alphabétique. Eh, ce n'est pas si désagréable d'ordonner tout ça, finalement !

« -- Il a poussé un gémissement horrifié quand il m'a vue. Il est même tombé dans les pommes, affirme-t-elle, un brin agacée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'assassinais les gens. Je n'ai plus oublié ma montre dans l'estomac d'un patient depuis au moins un mois ! »

Aussi depuis qu'il y a les caméras.

Elle secoue la tête. La penche, regarde son ?œuvre avec un air satisfait. Soupire lorsque tout retombe.

« -- Bouddha, ma vieille, tu es Bouddha ! »

Et on recommence, on s'active, on classe … Et tout retombe.

« -- Remake du mythe de Sisyphe ! Plaisante-t-elle, refoulant tant bien que mal sa hargne qui la pousse à tout jeter par terre. Vous ne trouvez pas ça exaspérant ? »

Bip. Elle sursaute. C'est son portable, allumé pour une fois. Un SMS. Elle sourit. C'est probablement Emily. Son amie fait de temps en temps une tentative pour voir si elle n'a pas commis l'étourderie de fermer son téléphone. Et bien sûr, neuf fois et demi sur dix, elle n'a pas de réponse… Elle fronce les sourcils. Le numéro est caché, elle ne peut pas y répondre. Etonnée, elle lit le message.

****

Message de : Inconnu

**Heure : Dix heures **

**Contenu : **

_Mademoiselle, peut-être que si vous mettiez les grandes pochettes en-dessous et les petites au-dessus, il serait plus facile de ranger._

_Respectueusement,_

_Le « putain de pervers »._

Elle regarde un moment le mot sans comprendre, puis explose de rire. Et, en remerciement, envoie un baiser volant à la caméra microscopique accrochée à sa manche et dont elle ne se sépare plus.

**_

* * *

_**

New York

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

Near a encore le doigt sur le bouton d'envoi du SMS. Pas celui d'appel, mais c'est déjà un progrès, non ?

Il sourit aussi.

Pervers, mais heureux.

* * *

**_Los Angeles_**

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

Ils volent.

Oui, ils volent, tous les deux sur la moto, le vent leur arrachant des larmes et ébouriffant leurs cheveux. Ils n'ont pas pris de casques, ils veulent savourer le danger et les bourrasques. Ils rient, comme des enfants. Mello a son haut trop court entrouvert, la vitesse fait voler les pans et le gèle jusqu'à la moelle des os, accentuant encore le contraste entre l'air glacé et les mains chaudes de Matt qui lui enserrent la taille. Les fibres un peu rugueuses du pull à rayures le démangent et l'empêchent de mourir de froid en même temps. Dans le creux de son genou, il y a celui de Matt, car ils sont collés l'un à l'autre, emboités. Il jubile.

Ils volent.

Les cheveux blonds de Mello fouettent le visage de Matt. Il en récupère une mèche entre ses lèvres, elle a le goût d'amande douce. Foutue blondinette qui a encore passé des heures sous la douche à se shampouiner. Il la mâchonne, elle crisse entre ses dents. La route défile comme des bandes grises et floues. Son dos est glacé, son ventre brûlant car si proche de Mello. Il entend son cœur qui bat, le vent qui siffle, le rire de Mello et la mesure du chapelet qui bat sur sa poitrine. Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre lorsque Mello fait une embardée. Rit avec lui lorsqu'ils se rétablissent.

Ils volent.

Ils filent si vite que, parfois, les roues décollent très légèrement du goudron. A ces moments-là, il proteste, mais Mello le fait taire d'un baiser, en se retournant malgré le risque. A chaque fois, il pousse un cri et lui hurle qu'ils vont s'encastrer dans quelque chose. A chaque fois, Mello rit, et recommence deux minutes après.

Ils volent, volent sur la Honda toute neuve, volent à en user tout le carburant. Tant pis pour la couche d'ozone à l'état de gruyère, tant pis pour les feux rouges grillés, tant pis pour les conducteurs indignés, tant pis s'ils tombent en panne d'essence et doivent faire du stop, ou pousser la moto jusqu'à chez eux. Ils font la course avec une voiture, des pieds-de-nez et des queues de poisson, puis s'enfuient loin des injures en se faufilant entre les camions et riant toujours.

Ils volent.

Finalement, Mello s'arrête dans une station sur un côté de la route, freine au dernier moment et se cogne légèrement dans un arbre. Ils descendent en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre et en riant à perdre haleine, titubants, les jambes en coton. Puis Mello l'entraîne dans un Mac Donald, tant pis pour sa ligne. Ses yeux brillent de convoitise en se posant sur les images géantes de hamburger. Surpris, Matt s'aperçoit en regardant sa montre qu'il est déjà presque midi. L'estomac de Mello gronde bruyamment, sans qu'il manifeste pour autant la moindre gêne.

« -- J'ai la dalle, constate-t-il seulement, reluquant de plus belle les menus trop gras, trop salés et trop sucrés.

-- Tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu vieux pour manger là ? » Le taquine Matt, passant un bras autour de ses épaules sans se soucier des regards fixés sur eux, tantôt gênés, tantôt amusés ou attendris, tantôt dégoûtés.

Mello renifle avec dédain.

« -- Quarante-trois ans, ce n'est pas si vieux. Et puis, il n'y a pas d'âge pour manger des cochonneries. Trois Giants, triple portion de frittes et muffin au chocolat, commande-t-il d'un ton gourmand.

-- Ce n'est pas bon pour la ligne, ça ! Remarque le chanteur, haussant un sourcil, pinçant son ventre plat. Tu vas grossir, Méli-Mello ! »

Mello lui tape sur la main et râle, Matt rit encore, les gens se retournent sur eux de plus belle. Matt s'en rend compte et grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avec une envie monumentale de leur envoyer le plateau à la figure pour leur faire ravaler leur fausse pudeur. Mais Mello, très droit, très digne, lui a déjà pris la nourriture et s'avance vers leur table avec un pas sûr et conquérant.

« -- L aurait dit que si on se sert de son intelligence, on ne grossit pas, objecte-t-il calmement en arrosant la viande de ketchup. Et puis en plus, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'?il un brin tendancieux, on fait plein d'activité physique ! »

Matt a un rire forcé et s'installe à son tour, s'appliquant à mâchonner ses frites pour ignorer les yeux posés sur eux. Au contraire, Mello semble s'amuser follement et ne perd pas une occasion de provoquer des murmures.

« -- Tu as du ketchup là, lui susurre-t-il railleusement, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres alors qu'il essuie le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette qu'il a au préalable humidifiée de sa salive. Mon pauvre chéri, viens que je te nettoie… Après, je peux même inspecter tes amygdales, si tu veux… »

Au début un peu hésitant, Matt prend vite goût à ce drôle de jeu et se surprend même à y participer de bon cœur .

« -- Oh oui, mon amour, jouons au docteur ! S'exclame-t-il avec une mine pâmée. Examine-moi bien, surtout… En détail… Vérifie que je n'ai pas de maladie quelconque !

-- Du genre le sida ? Ricane doucement Mello.

-- Et toutes les autres MST », renchérit son compagnon, jubilant devant les regards scandalisés.

Ils rient, complices. C'est un peu étrange, cette situation, mais tellement agréable… Mello qui ne dérobe pas sa main lorsqu'il l'effleure, la mini-bataille de nourriture entrecoupée de fous-rires et de mots doux à l'intention des « spectateurs », Mello qui s'assoit carrément sur ses genoux en minaudant, lui qui cache son immense sourire dans son cou… Et le meilleur, le baiser renversant qu'ils s'échangent (Mello ne lui avait-il pas promis une inspection des amygdales ?), la cerise sur le gâteau qui fait partir en courant la moitié du Macdo.

« -- Les pauvres, pouffe Mello en se rasseillant à sa place. Pauvres serveurs, bien sûr… On leur enlève leur clientèle.

-- C'est pas très gentil, s'esclaffe Matt. Mais ça fait du bien. »

Rêveusement, Mello sirote son milk-shake au chocolat. Son regard passe sur les clients qui dévorent à pleine dents en évitant bien de regarder leur couple… S'arrête sur un fumeur qui dégaine son briquet. Il fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers Matt, remuant la paille dans son verre en le dévisageant avec surprise.

« -- Tiens… C'est vrai, ça, tu ne fumes plus ! »

_Aïe. _

_Attention Mattie, terrain dangereux, extrêmement dangereux !_

Il hausse les épaules, faussement détendu.

« -- Ben ouais. Il y a une fin à tout.

-- C'est bizarre, marmonne le blond, suspicieux. Quand on était gosses, je ne te voyais jamais sans la clope au bec… Quand est-ce que tu as arrêté ? »

_Alerte, alerte ! Mode « deuxième successeur de L » enclenché ! Niveau de danger maximal ! _

« -- Il y a quelques temps ! Répond-il évasivement, peut-être un tout petit peu trop nonchalant. Dis-donc, je n'aurais pas dû manger tout ça, je suis un peu ballonné…

-- Mail Jeevas. »

_Aïe. Il a vraiment dit mon nom en entier ?_

« -- **Mail Jeevas** ! »

_Oui, il l'a fait._

Pas de doute, il a deviné qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Les yeux de Mello sont deux rayons X furieux, le second hamburger qu'il tient dans sa main est en train de se transformer en purée rouge et sanguinolente qui lui coule le long du bras. Du coin de l'?il, Matt peut voir les derniers clients sortir en leur jetant des coups d'?il nerveux et les serveurs se planquer derrière le comptoir comme derrière une barricade. Bien.

_Au moins, il n'y aura pas trop de dégâts parmi les civils._

« -- Matt, siffle Mello entre ses dents crispées. Pourquoi tu as arrêté la clope ? »

Le rouquin s'humecte les lèvres, souriant tant bien que mal de son éternelle grimace gouailleuse. Puis il décide de balancer un demi-mensonge.

_Ça passe ou ça casse._

« -- Des… Petites crises d'asthme. Problèmes respiratoires… »

Les yeux de Mello s'arrondissent tant qu'on dirait qu'ils vont jaillir de leurs orbites. Le sandwich dans sa main n'est même plus à l'état de purée, mais de soupe. La menace de Matt à Adriano ressurgit brusquement dans sa mémoire.

**_« -- Tu devrais arrêter la clope. Tu risques de choper un cancer du poumon. »_**

_D'accord, ça casse._

« -- Un cancer. »

La voix de Mello est atone, assourdie. Matt le fixe sans le voir, glacé de l'intérieur.

_Game over._

« -- Un cancer du poumon. », répète Mello, paralysé, le ketchup gouttant de son coude.

_Ci-gît Mail Jeevas, alias Matt, vingt ans et des poussières, tué dans un Macdo. Que je repose en paix._

« -- UN CANCER DU POUMON ! »

La chaise est envoyée à l'autre bout de la salle dans un grand fracas, stoppant là ses réflexions tragico-humoristiques. Mello se lève d'un bond, hystérique, tout le visage tordu par l'angoisse et la fureur, crispant les poings en marchant vers lui à grands pas lourds et menaçants.

« -- TU ES CANCEREUX ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT !

-- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ! Panique Matt, se levant à son tour et levant les mains en un geste instinctif, comme pour se rendre. Et quand ? Tout s'est précipité et j'ai… J'ai juste pas trouvé le moment… Et puis, je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresser… »

Un coup de poing poisseux mais non moins magistral percute sa joue, le faisant taire. Mello le bourre de baffes frénétiques dont il se protège tant bien que mal, se souvenant un peu tard de la force surprenante que peu déployer Mihael malgré son physique androgyne.

« -- TU NE PENSAIS PAS QUE JE M'Y INTERESSERAI ? S'égosille Mello, ses cheveux blonds volant en tous sens, rendus électriques par la fureur. C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

-- Mello ! Le supplie-t-il, battant précipitamment en retraite derrière une autre table, histoire de mettre de la distance entre eux. Mel', calme-toi, s'il te plaît !

-- JE ME CALMERAI QUAND J'EN AURAI ENVIE ! »

Mello est dans une rage si noire qu'il renverse la table sur lui. Matt se prend les pieds dedans et tombe avec un cri de surprise et de douleur, son front heurtant le sol glacé et ses lunettes lui coupant l'arrête du nez. En un clin d'?il, Mello est sur lui et serre son cou, aveuglé par sa colère.

« -- Un cancer… BORDEL, C'EST A L'HOPITAL QUE TU AS RENCONTRE NATHAN !

-- Oui… Oui ! Bafouille Matt, étranglé par sa poigne de fer, étouffé par son poids qui pèse sur sa poitrine.

-- BORDEEEEL ! »

Il lui assène un grand coup de tête qui le fait hurler de douleur et se prendre le nez à deux mains. La souffrance pulse d'une manière insupportable, un liquide chaud coule dans sa bouche et des gouttes froides sur sa peau, comme de la pluie…

De la pluie à l'intérieur ?

Il ouvre ses yeux avec peine. Mello a le front baissé, ses cheveux lui tombant devant le visage comme un rideau doré. Ses épaules tressautent imperceptiblement.

« -- Mel'… Eh, Mello… Je suis guéri, maintenant… Je suis guéri… »

Il omet volontairement le mot « rémission ». Malgré la douleur, il se redresse et tente de l'enlacer. Mais Mello se dégage violement, hoquetant :

« -- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Il se redresse d'un bond et va s'appuyer contre un mur, tâchant de contrôler ses tremblements. Matt reste à terre un moment, sonné, puis se relève en grimaçant. Il a gagné une belle collection de bleus… Il avance prudemment vers Mello, les bras écartés pour le mettre en confiance.

« -- Mello…

-- Sale con. Pourquoi… Il a fallu que tu te mettes à fumer ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Il reste muet et se fige. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il sache que c'était à cause de lui et de son obsession pour Near. Mais il est intelligent et doit bien s'en douter, pour se laisser autant aller… Pour… Pleurer…

« -- Mello. »

Il franchit la distance qui les sépare et le serre dans ses bras. Cette fois, le blond ne se recule pas. Il se laisse même un peu aller contre lui, autant que sa foutue fierté lui permet de le faire. Son corps est souple et chaud contre le sien. Puis l'accolade cesse lorsque Mihael s'écarte, essuyant son visage d'un revers de manche en se détournant.

« -- Je ne pleurais pas, affirme-t-il très puérilement. J'avais du ketchup sur la figure. »

Matt reste un instant bouche-bée, puis récupère son sourire calme.

« -- Je sais, Mello.

-- J'étais surpris. C'est pour ça que je t'ai balancé la table dessus.

-- Oui, Mello. C'est pour ça.

-- C'est normal. Imagine-toi apprendre que ton… Meilleur ami… A un cancer du poumon !

-- Oui, Mello. C'est normal.

-- Arrête de répéter ce que je dis, espèce de con ! On dirait un perroquet.

-- Un chien.

-- Ta gueule.

-- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Mello grommelle mais n'ajoute rien. Matt se rend alors compte avec surprise et, il faut l'avouer, une certaine satisfaction, qu'il a sans doute trouvé la seule réplique qui fasse taire Mello à tous les coups. Et qui a le bonus d'être agréable à dire et sincère. Il retient un sourire et va payer alors que Mello enfile son blouson de cuir neuf. Pendant qu'il compte sa monnaie, il le sent s'approcher par derrière.

« -- Eh, Matt… Tu es vraiment guéri ? »

Le temps reste en suspend, une seconde, deux secondes. Puis Matt répond de sa voix la plus neutre.

« -- Rémission complète. »

Le silence revient, rompu par les cliquetis des centimes.

« -- Je vois. », murmure Mello dans son dos.

Oui. Et c'est bien ça, le pire. Alors, pour se faire pardonner de sa « cachotterie », Matt l'embrasse doucement, un baiser au goût de sundae chocolat. Puis il retire enfin la pièce qu'il veut du porte-monnaie et, pour oublier l'avenir sombre et les dégâts de leur dispute, lance joyeusement à la caissière apeurée :

« -- On est désolés pour les dommages… Mais vous savez, c'est ça, la crise de la quarantaine ! »

**_

* * *

_**

Tokyo

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

Une journée, encore une, au QG de la cellule d'enquête japonaise. Dans la pièce principale, un homme aux cheveux châtains s'active, s'énerve, rumine, conçoit mille plans diaboliques…

… sans prêter la moindre miette d'attention à la silhouette invisible recroquevillée sur son siège tournant et qui ne cesse de répéter la même phrase, ses grands yeux noirs suivant ses déplacements sans qu'aucun muscle de son visage pâle ne bouge.

« -- Allez, activez-vous ! Mogi, passez-moi ce dossier !

_-- Mauvaise idée, Light-kun._

-- Matsuda, le caféééé ! Vous en avez mis de partout sur le clavieeeeeer !

_-- Mauvaise idée, Light-kun._

-- Misa, écoute-moi bien et suis ces instructions…

_-- Mauvaise idée, Light-kun._

-- Takada, je suis si heureux de te revoir…

_-- Mauvaise idée, Light-kun._

-- Mello a probablement un plan en prévision… Le mieux, ce serait de faire comme ça…

_-- Mauvaise idée, Light-kun._

-- En plaçant des caméras ici, on aurait une chance d'intercepter leurs conversations…

_-- Mauvaise idée, Light-kun._

-- Aizawa, une seconde, je vais vous emprunter votre ordinateur.

_-- Attention à la marche, Light-kun. »_

**BAM !**

« -- Aïïïïeuuuuh !

_-- Je te l'avais dit, Light-kun. »_

**_

* * *

_**

_Los Angeles_

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

« -- Emily, s'il vous plaît… Vous ne voudriez pas me passer le… Ah, je pensais que j'avais perdu ce document… Bref, le carnet de santé de Fellini… Oui, à côté du dossier de Bergerais… Et flûte, où est le diagramme cardiaque de Mme Indra… »

Emily sourit tendrement, observant Nathan se démener pour essayer de remettre son bureau en ordre. Poussés par Kimba qui avait depuis peu découvert les joies du rangement, ses deux compères avaient dû s'atteler à ce que la folle blonde surnommait « le grand nettoyage d'hiver », les menaçant de se transformer en furie encore plus grossière qu'à l'ordinaire.

En effet, un changement inattendu avait récemment transformée son amie en véritable fée du logis, elle qui était auparavant célèbre pour le foutoir de son casier. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver… Mais tout de même, Emily soupçonnait la caméra miniature accrochée à la manche de Kimba d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs gentiment charriée à ce sujet, demandant si son prince charmant (ou « son petit stalker », comme la brune l'appelait) était un tel inconditionnel de la propreté. Le rougissement de Kimberley avait largement valu le détour.

Elle pouffe en se remémorant ce souvenir, puis se remet à la tâche pour éviter à Nathan de finir écrasé sous ses dossiers.

« -- Emily, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez… Bafouille Nathan, complètement échevelé, en coinçant sous son menton une pile de papiers déterminés à s'envoler dans tous les coins. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'aurais pas pu terminer de ranger avant au moins une semaine… Et je préfère éviter Kimba… Elle s'est transformée en harpie du ménage !

-- Et voilà ce que c'est que de lui faire sans cesse des reproches sur son désordre ! Rit la jeune femme de bon cœur . J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons créé un monstre… Enfin, cela ne me gêne pas de vous aider, doc. Promis. Et je… »

Sa voix s'interrompt d'un coup. Nathan relève la tête du fouillis, inquiet de cette soudaine interruption. Emily a l'air totalement interloquée. Son rire meure sur ses lèvres d'une manière qui ne correspond pas du tout à sa jovialité coutumière. Ou non, il ne meure pas…

Il se décompose.

« -- Emily ? »

Il s'approche aussi rapidement que la paperasse étalée au sol le lui permet. L'infirmière est figée, un carré en papier glacé à la main, les eux grand ouverts. Nathan se penche par-dessus son épaule et pousse un petit « oh » entre surprise, joie et chagrin. Il lui prend doucement la photographie, les mains tremblantes et les yeux brillants.

« -- Je… Je pensais l'avoir définitivement perdu… »

Sur le cliché, un couple sourit. La femme a de beaux cheveux roux tressés, un bonnet à pompons, un manchon et un manteau vert qui laissent deviner que la photo a été prise en hiver. L'homme est complètement ébouriffé et affiche un sourire optimiste et un peu gâteux, des colliers de hippie autour du cou. De petites lunettes voilent son regard couleur prairie. Et dans ses bras, il tient un minuscule nourrisson.

Un bébé avec une mèche rousse et qui porte un pull à rayures.

« Pour notre cher Nathan, de la part de ton filleul qui vient de naître et est déjà impatient de te rencontrer ! »

« -- C'est… C'est fou, sourit Nathan, ému. C'est comme si c'était hier…

-- Filleul ? »

Il sursaute et se retourne vers Emily. Son ton enjoué est forcé. Elle est toute pâle sous ses tâches de rousseur.

« -- Oh… Oui… Légalement, hésite le médecin. Matt l'était. Mail, je veux dire. Mais il ne le sait pas.

-- Ils n'auraient pas dû vous contacter alors, après la mort des parents ? Les policiers ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

-- Je… Je suppose… Bafouille-t-il, déstabilisé par cette gravité inhabituelle. Mais j'avais perdu la trace d'Elise et Stanislas. Sans doute que la police n'est pas parvenue à me retrouver.

-- Sans doute. »

Elle est glacée, Emily. Glacée à l'extérieur. Glacée de l'intérieur. Plus glacée qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Plus glacée qu'un cadavre.

« -- Bien, sourit-elle, récupérant tant bien que mal sa joie de vivre. Il faut ranger encore tout ça. Kimba ne va pas tarder à faire un tour par là et je n'ose imaginer sa réaction devant tout le bazar qu'il reste. »

Nathan pousse un glapissement de panique et se remet à ranger. Emily l'aide de son mieux, lançant des blagues, éternuant à cause de la poussière qu'ils soulèvent. Mais quelque chose a changé. Quelque chose d'imperceptible, sur laquelle Nathan ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt.

« -- Vous êtes sûre que tout bien ? » L'interroge-t-il avec douceur.

Elle se retourne vers lui, l'air terriblement absente, les yeux si vides que cela lui fait peur un instant. Puis elle sort machinalement de sa poche trois cachets anti-allergie (pour se protéger des moutons de poussière) et les gobe.

« -- Oui, doc, murmure-t-elle. Tout va bien. Pourquoi me sentirais-je mal ? »

_Oui… Pourquoi ?_

Une question qui n'a pas fini de le hanter.

**_

* * *

_**

Los Angeles

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

« -- Faiiiiis chiiiiier ! Il veut pas mourir !

-- Mello, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait appuyer sur cette combinaison de boutons… Ne t'en fais pas, il te reste encore trois points de vie !

-- Mais où est-ce qu'il faut viser ? J'arrive pas à le… Bordel, en voilà d'autres !

-- Il faut que tu ailles récupérer la fiole de régénération !

-- Mais où elle est, cette putain de fiole ?

-- Dans le coffre, à ta gauche !

-- Quelle gauche ?!

-- Raaaaaaaah ! Celle de ton personnage, enfin !

-- Mais je… Bon sang, aide-moi ! Tu ne vois pas que les zombies sont en train de me buter !

-- J'essaye ! Mais ils sont du niveau trois et je n'ai presque plus de munitions…

-- Tu… Un mot de passe ? COMMENT ÇA UN MOT DE PASSE ?!? Et meeeeerde ! Connard ! Il m'a tué ! »

Furieux contre le monde entier, le visage congestionné par la colère, Mello balance sa manette de jeu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Epouvanté par ce sacrilège, Matt glapit et se précipite au secours de sa chère console.

« -- Mais ça ne va pas ? S'indigne-t-il en berçant la manette comme il l'aurait fait avec un nouveau-né. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est fragile, ces machines !

-- Je m'en FOUS de ta console de merde ! Crache Mihael en se levant d'un bond du sofa dans lequel il s'est étalé, comme à son habitude. Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour jouer en permanence avec cette chose ! Sale geek !

-- Lara n'est pas une « chose » ! Proteste vivement Matt en se redressant à son tour, l'air démesurément tragique. C'est une compagne merveilleuse, une crème, une…

-- « Lara » ?_ LARA_ ?!? »

Mello est tellement ébahi qu'il hésite entre le rire et laisser ses yeux jaillir de leurs orbites.

« -- « LARA » ? Répète-t-il encore, hystérique, en trépignant sur place. Tu as donné un **NOM** à ta PLAYSTATION ?! »

Il est tellement hors de lui que Matt ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Mello plisse les yeux et lui envoie à la tête le premier objet qui lui tombe sous la main, à savoir un paquet de chips à moitié vide. Voyant que son geste demeure sans effet et que son ami est sur le point de s'étouffer tant il rit fort, il pousse un grognement de fureur et se jette sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Ils roulent par terre dans un mélange de rires, de protestations et de coups retenus. Finalement, c'est Mihael qui prend l'avantage et se retrouve à califourchon au-dessus de Matt, tenant fermement ses poignets. La position tire un sourire goguenard au rouquin.

« -- Mais c'est qu'il fait chaud ici ! Susurre-t-il en se tortillant suggestivement et prenant une mine aguicheuse. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas…

-- Compte là-dessus ! Gronde le blondinet, non sans rougir. Je ne vais pas te pardonner de sitôt !

-- Me pardonner pourquoi ? S'esclaffe le rouquin. Tant que je ne donne pas de petits noms à des filles vivantes, poursuit-il plus amèrement, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut me reprocher… »

Son ton accusateur provoque un haussement de sourcils chez Mello.

« -- C'est quoi encore, cette connerie ? » Murmure-t-il moins brusquement, percevant une véritable souffrance dans les yeux verts.

Matt a de nouveau ce petit rire emplit d'amertume.

_« -- **Natasha, Natasha**,_ chantonne-t-il douloureusement, son regard rivé à celui de Mello. _**Et puis d'abord… C'est qui celle-là ?** »_

La question fige Mello, qui arrondit les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche.

« -- Tu… Commence-t-il à rire doucement. Tu es vraiment trop bête, Mattie… »

Matt reste interdit devant son hilarité et la tendresse moqueuse dans ses yeux bleus. Mello se penche et l'embrasse, un baiser qu'il savoure sans vraiment comprendre. Puis le blondinet se redresse et semble hésiter sur ce qu'il va dire. Il choisit finalement une vérité un peu simplifiée, pour éviter d'entrer dans les détails.

« -- Natasha, raille-t-il, c'est une gamine de six ans, Mail. Et je ne suis pas pédophile, à ce que je sache. »

Matt reste bouche-bée quelques instants et laisse échapper un rire soulagé.

« -- Oh, sourit-il, apaisé.

-- Oui, « oh », se moque Mello. Je regrette de te l'avoir dit si vite, finalement. J'aurais dû te laisser mariner… Tu es trop mignon, jaloux ! »

Matt s'offusque, Mello se moque. Puis il prend l'air rêveur.

« -- Je n'ai entendu que le refrain. Tu me la chantes entière ?

-- Si tu me lâches…

-- Pas question. Tu vas en profiter pour faire je ne sais quoi.

-- Alors non, réplique Matt, intraitable. Tu me lâches ou rien du tout.

-- « Ou rien du tout », hein ? »

Matt avale sa salive. Le ton doucereux de Mello est de très mauvais augure. Mihael porte une de ses mains à son visage et retire lentement son gant en cuir avec les dents, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. La blancheur des canines tranche sur le cuir noir. Une petite langue rose darde et semble vouloir le narguer. Matt déglutit de nouveau, cette fois parce que sa bouche est bien trop sèche. La température semble avoir augmenté de plusieurs degrés. Et les petits balancements que Mihael imprime à son bassin collé au sien rendent la situation quasiment insoutenable.

« -- Me… Mello, bafouille-t-il, tentant sans succès de se libérer à nouveau. St… Stop !

-- Oooooh ! Roucoule Mihael, un doigt à la bouche de manière plus qu'allusive. Dis-moi, tu me sembles un peu… Tendu, Mattie. Non ? »

Matt vire à l'écarlate. Il peine de plus en plus à respirer. Mello élargit son sourire, un sourire carnassier qui laisse présager une abominable torture. Mello arrive toujours à ses fins. Et il n'hésite pas pour cela à employer des moyens fort peu catholiques… Le blond glisse sa main sous le pull de Matt et frôle sa peau en de lentes et langoureuses arabesques.

« -- Tu ne veux pas chanter, hein ? » Susurre Mello une dernière fois.

Pour toute réponse, il obtient une langue tirée. Mihael lève un sourcil, puis hausse les épaules.

« -- Tant pis pour toi. »

Il immobilise un instant sa main sur son torse… Le cœur de Matt bat à grands coups sourds… Et à la flamme dans les yeux de Mihael, il comprend soudain que la torture est bien plus horrible qu'il n'avait pensé.

« -- NON ! Crie-t-il lorsqu'il comprend enfin ce qu'il a en tête. Ne…

-- Trop tard ! » Glousse Mello, comme un gosse.

Et il se met à le **chatouiller**.

« -- AAAAAH ! MELLOOOOOOOO ! »

C'est absolument horrible, il se tortille dans tous les sens et ne peut s'empêcher de rire et de rire et de rire, à en perdre haleine…

« -- MELLOOOOOO ARREEEEEETE !

-- Rend-toi alors ! Jubile le blondinet, ses joues teintées de rose et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Allez, rend-toi !

-- NON ! AAAAAAAH ! STOOOOP ! »

Des larmes de rire dévalent ses joues. Il n'en peut plus, il faut que ça cesse, il faut que ça cesse…

« -- Je… Je… AH ! JE ME RENDS, ÇA VAAAAAA ! »

Mello éclate de rire et cesse de le chatouiller. Matt récupère graduellement son souffle, les mains toujours maintenues au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsque sa respiration redevient normale, il réussit à blaguer :

« -- A soixante ans passés, Mello… Ce n'est plus de notre âge, tout ça !

-- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour… _Faire_ des cochonneries… Sourit Mihael. Et maintenant, aboie-t-il brusquement, agressif, chante, espèce de no-life ! »

Matt doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas rire de nouveau et réussit à chanter :

**_« -- Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_Et puis d'abord, c'est qui, celle-là ?_**

**_Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?_**

**_Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_C'est une angoisse qui ne part pas…_**

**_Natasha !_**

**_*_**

**_Natasha, prénom courant _**

**_Natasha, ombre immatérielle,_**

**_Natasha, menace bien trop réelle,_**

**_Natasha, un mot sur calepin blanc._**

**_Natasha, jalousie immense_**

**_Natasha s'esquive, elle nargue, elle danse_**

**_Natasha, entre les carreaux alignés_**

**_Natasha, démon de mes pensées._**

**_*_**

**_Natasha, fantasme menaçant_**

**_Natasha me fait me ronger les doigts_**

**_Mes ongles de moitié sont raccourcis cette fois_**

**_Et elle… Se vernit-elle, cette douce enfant ?_**

**_Natasha, spectre en robe de soirée_**

**_Chaussures à talons et robes trop écourtées_**

**_Natasha, vamp aux lèvres rosées !_**

**_-Voisine ? Collègue ? Prostituée ?- »_**

Il reprend son souffle à la fin du couplet puis se lance à nouveau, concentré. Mello est fasciné. Il a gardé sa main sur sa poitrine et peut la sentir de contracter, se relâcher et se tordre pour faire se modifier sa voix. Il pose les doigts sur sa gorge vibrante et y sent ce même effort, cette volonté de contrôle sur ce qui sort de sa bouche.

**_« -- Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_Et puis d'abord, c'est qui, celle-là ?_**

**_Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?_**

**_Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_C'est une angoisse qui ne part pas…_**

**_Natasha !_**

**_*_**

**_Natasha, distraction griffonnée_**

**_Natasha, aventure dissimulée_**

**_Natasha, maîtresse dans le placard,_**

**_Natasha, séductrice de cauchemar ?_**

**_Mille théories un peu foireuses_**

**_-Une brune, une riche, une menteuse ?-_**

**_Mille terreurs sans cesse ressassées_**

**_Comme une rengaine trop répétée…_**

**_*_**

**_Natasha, explications demandées,_**

**_Ordonnées, quémandées, suppliées, mendiées,_**

**_Natasha, angoisse sans nom de la réponse,_**

**_Du « c'est fini », de l'abominable annonce_**

**_Natasha, la surprise sur ton visage,_**

**_Natasha, ma peur me poisse, je suis en nage… »_**

Il est vraiment en nage, couvert de sueur par l'effort et sa crise de fou-rire de l'instant d'avant. Il semble hésiter et, pendant un long moment, ferme les yeux en fredonnant à mi-voix. Puis il les rouvre et achève :

**_« -- … Natasha, un grand éclat de rire,_**

**_Face à cette peur atroce du pire…_**

**_*_**

**_Natasha elle a six ans,_**

**_De frêles gambettes et toutes ses dents,_**

**_Natasha, Natasha,_**

**_C'est un drôle de petit chat,_**

**_Qui aime enfreindre toutes les lois…_**

**_Exactement comme toi !_**

**_Natasha ! »_**

Mello sourit. Hésite… Puis quelque chose lui revient, des mots anciens. Les seuls à être appropriés.

« -- Tu es un enfoiré… Lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Mais tu as… Une putain de belle voix. »

Et il est sûr que, de là où elle est, Natasha dirait la même chose.

**_

* * *

_**

Los Angeles

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

« -- Vous êtes VRAIMENT sûres qu'on peut rentrer, les filles ?

Nathan est littéralement écarlate. Les deux infirmières, elles, sont pliées de rire devant sa gêne, au point qu'elles doivent se soutenir pour ne pas glisser à terre. Le médecin a détourné les yeux et ne cesse de déglutir nerveusement, tâchant de ne pas écouter les sons pour le moins curieux qui s'échappent de l'appartement et ont succédé aux rires et à la chanson de Matt.

Ces sons très enthousiastes mêlent gémissements, cris, appels et suppliques, bref, ce sont des bruits dont il ne veut même pas imaginer la provenance.

« -- Je p… P… Pense qu'on de… Devrait repasser plus tard ! Bégaye Nathan, tirant sur le col de sa chemise (bon sang, le chauffage est bien trop fort ici !)

-- Allons, doc, raille gentiment Kimberley entre deux gloussements. Je suis sûre qu'ils apprécieront que l'on vienne prendre des nouvelles… Surtout Mello !

-- Aaaaah ! Geint justement la voix du blondinet à travers la porte. Maaaaatt… Plus foooort !

-- Et Matt risque de rouvrir ses blessures, à le serrer si foooort contre lui ! S'étouffe de rire Emily.

-- Melloooooo ! Crie Mail à cet instant, parfaitement synchronisé. Oh Mel… OOOOOH !

-- Je… Je crois vrai… Vraiment qu'ils sont o… O… O… Occupés ! Réussit à émettre le docteur d'une toute, toute petite voix.

-- Oh ouiiiiiiiii !! » S'extasie Mello, mais certainement pas pour répondre à l'affirmation de Nathan.

Il n'en faut pas plus, les deux filles s'écroulent de rire. Elles en pleurent. Nathan bat en retraite vers l'ascenseur, complètement déboussolé, ne cessant de trébucher et de bafouiller. Elles finissent par le suivre, après avoir longtemps hésité à voix haute : devaient-elles frapper avant d'entrer ou bien ouvrir la porte sans crier gare ? Des bruits métalliques étranges les font finalement renoncer à leur projet. C'est que ça devenait vraiment très enflammé, de l'autre côté du battant…

« -- La pro… La prochaine fois, Suffoque Nathan, toujours très rouge, en pressant frénétiquement les boutons des étages, j'appellerai avant de venir !

-- Je suis sûre qu'ils apprécieront cette attention, Nathan, répète Emily, qui a retrouvé sa bonne humeur de toujours.

-- Mais doc, reprend Kimba d'un ton très sérieux, il faudra les sermonner. »

Ses deux compères tournent un regard hésitant vers elle. Elle finit par craquer et perdre son air sérieux :

« -- A votre avis, ont-ils bien pensé aux préservatifs, Nathan ? »

Le médecin devint si rouge que, lorsqu'il retourna à l'hôpital, on lui demanda s'il avait attrapé un coup de soleil.

**_

* * *

_**

Los Angeles

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

« -- Ils sont partis ?

-- Je crois, je n'entends plus rien…

-- Mission réussie ! »

Matt cesse de se retenir et éclate de rire, glissant le long de la porte à laquelle il a un instant collé son oreille en criant des onomatopées. Un Mello joueur mais parfaitement habillé se met à entrechoquer les deux casseroles dont il s'est servi plus tôt pour émettre des sons les plus bizarroïdes possibles. Il crie en prenant un ton pâmé :

« -- Oooooh Maaaaatt ! Pluuuus foooort !

-- Melloooooo, mon amûûûr ! » Renchérit le rouquin, à moitié mort de rire.

Ils ont peut-être soixante ans passés, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de blagues débiles comme celle-là, ils ont de l'énergie à revendre.

**_

* * *

_**

Tokyo

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

« -- Tu m'énerves. Sérieux, tu m'énerves. »

Light lui jette un regard furieux, puis lui adresse un coup de talon et un rictus.

« -- Laisse-moi un peu tranquille. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix tout le temps, maintenant. Et pour des choses futiles, en plus, comme : « Va dormir, Light-kun ! », « Attention à la marche, Light-kun ! » ou alors : « Mange un peu plus, Light-kun ! » ou même : « Tu vas te brûler avec ton café, Light-kun ! » ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, bon sang ! Quand je demande aux autres s'ils ont parlé et que ce n'est pas le cas, je passe pour un fou qui entend des voix. Je suis un dieu, pas Jeanne d'Arc ! »

Bien sûr, son interlocuteur ne répond rien. Par contre, le ruban rouge de satin qui commence à s'effilocher ondoie dans le vent. L'unique photo du détective, qu'il a retrouvée dans les affaires de Watari, continue de fixer le lointain de son air surpris. Light soupire, passant sa main sur son visage.

« -- Et maintenant, tu peux me dire ce que je fais ? Je me suis excusé et pourtant je reviens te voir. Je reviens même tous les jours, alors que j'aurais tellement d'autres choses à faire. Oh, et j'ai encore remis à plus tard ce foutu rendez-vous avec Misa. Elle ne va pas me louper… Bon sang, je ne peux même pas lui demander d'aller te voir pour des explications ! Elle serait capable de te dépecer, même dans ta tombe… Et elle me ferait une crise d'hystérie en me demandant si je l'ai trompée. »

Il jette un regard noir au mausolée de L et s'assoit dessus en battant des talons contre le marbre blanc. Désœuvré, il fixe le ciel orangé de la fin d'après-midi.

« -- Comme si on pouvait croire une seule seconde que je puisse la tromper avec toi, même un toi vivant. C'est stupide. Je te hais. »

La brise siffle doucement à ses oreilles et soulève sa cravate. Il s'immobilise, à l'écoute. Mais non, ce n'est pas sa voix, rien que le vent qui murmure.

« -- C'est vrai ! Proteste-t-il en boudant suite à une réplique imaginaire. Je te hais. »

Nouveau souffle d'air. Il grommelle.

« -- Je te hais. Ça ne peut pas être autrement. Quand bien même tu aurais été une fille, toi et moi, ça aurait été impossible. Remarque, je ne t'imagine pas en fille. Les filles sont cruches. »

Il a un sourire sadique et glousse. Cela lui fait du bien de se laisser aller, laisser parler ses pulsions et sa folie, loin des hommes. Mais cela, il ne l'ose pas chez lui, même quand Misa est absente… Non, il ne s'abandonne que sur la sépulture de L, tenant des monologues incohérents, s'imaginant le détective lui répondre, s'énervant et discourant tout seul pendant parfois plus de quatre heures.

Il ne s'est jamais senti bien qu'avec lui et cela continue, par-delà la mort.

« -- En fille… Ça aurait fait bizarre. Comment tu aurais fait pour t'assoir en repliant les genoux, avec une jupe ? Quoique la vue aurait été intéressante… Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je délire ! C'est de ta faute, connard ! Je te hais ! »

Il frappe un grand coup sur la pierre mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les jointures. Encore plus énervé, il en vient aux cris et aux invectives.

« -- ENFOIRE ! Je te hais, salaud ! CESSE DE ME POURSUIVRE ! Je t'ai tué, ce n'est pas pour rien alors écoute bien : JE-TE-**HAIIIIS** !!!! »

Son cri résonne dans le silence. Secoué par de nouveau sanglots secs et sans larmes, il se couche sur la tombe en geignant, oubliant toute dignité et ne cessant de psalmodier :

« -- Je te hais je te hais je te hais… »

Convulsion. Un instant il se fige en sentant une humidité étrange au coin de son ?il… Mais aucune larme ne perle. Epuisé, vidé, il ferme les paupières et crispe ses doigts sur le marbre. Le froid du tombeau l'envahit à travers sa chemise, défaite par ses accès de colère et de démence. Et comme il aimerait soudain que ce froid l'emporte, le laisse se glisser dans la tombe de Ryûzaki pour partager son sommeil, se blottir contre son suaire immaculé et ne plus penser à rien… Il passe une main lasse sur son front.

« -- Je deviens complètement fou. »

Il frissonne. Il a vraiment froid maintenant, car la nuit est tombée. La nuit est tombée mais il reste quand même couché là, attendant la mort, attendant les larmes, attendant d'avoir le courage de céder à ce besoin morbide et viscéral d'aller enlacer la dépouille du détective, pour lui donner de sa chaleur vitale en une douce étreinte post-mortem. Peut-être même déposerait-il un baiser tiède sur les lèvres desséchées de son squelette, pour y faire revenir son sourire de môme…

Demain, sans doute, sa raison et son pragmatisme reviendront. Comme toujours, il se relèvera, époussètera ses vêtements et dira à Misa qu'il a passé la nuit à travailler et aux collègues qu'il a passé la nuit avec Misa. Ou peut-être pas… Peut-être qu'un assassin passera dans l'obscurité, une de ces créatures apeurées par Kira et qui, croyant trouver là une proie facile, lui plantera un couteau dans le cœur … Une pointe qui fouillera sa chair comme celle de son stylo a jadis noirci le papier. Peut-être que… Peut-être que…

« -- Peut-être que j'aurais trompé Misa, finalement… »

Il tremble doucement, pose sa bouche chaude contre le marbre glacé et l'embrasse fébrilement, une fois, plusieurs, une infinité, à défaut de pouvoir baiser sa peau. Leurs textures ne doivent pas être très différentes, songe-t-il confusément, son épiderme était si pâle et granitique… Il s'enferme alors dans un rêve éveillé où la chair de L est la pierre blanche, la froideur de la nuit celle de ses bras qui se referment autour de son corps et le souffle du vent sa respiration qui murmure « Light-kun » à son oreille… Il rêve longuement, les rêveries d'un dieu fou, tout en continuant d'embrasser inlassablement la tombe.

« -- Je te hais… Je te hais tant… Oh, comme je te hais… Mon amour… »

_

* * *

_

Le vieux jardinier chargé de l'entretient du cimetière soupire et s'avance entre les tombes avec précautions. L'homme châtain est revenu, tenant des discours hachés, s'énervant au point de piquer une crise de nerfs et s'endormant finalement sur la sépulture de cette personne qu'il semble tant aimer, L Lawliet.

Comme tous les soirs.

Doucement, il le recouvre d'un plaid. Le jeune homme grommelle un « Ryû » indistinct et se retourne. Ses traits s'apaisent, un beau sourire un peu coquin apparaît même sur ses lèvres habituellement crispées en une moue trop dure.

« -- Nn… Je t'avais dit que la vue était intéressante… Avec une jupe… »

L'homme ne comprend pas très bien, mais sourit aussi, comme en écho à l'invisible silhouette voûtée qui mordille son pouce derrière lui.

_Bonne nuit, mon Light-kun…_

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour le travestissement !_

**_

* * *

_**

Los Angeles

**_9 Décembre 2012_**

La nuit est tombée. Depuis longtemps déjà. Los Angeles dort paisiblement. Pourtant, deux êtres sont encore réveillés, dans un tout petit appartement miteux. Ils attendent minuit, recroquevillés sous les couvertures avec une lampe de poche et jouant aux ombres chinoises, profitant au maximum de ces quelques minutes qui leur restent. Quelques minutes pour vivre et être heureux, avant de retourner se battre.

Quelques minutes où le monde n'est qu'à eux.

« -- Un lapin !

-- Pf, c'est pas juste ! Comment tu fais pour toujours deviner ?

-- Je me demande… Honnêtement, ça ressemble plus à un singe qu'à un lapin, Mattie.

-- Gnagnagna… Et toi, montre-moi un peu comment tu t'y prends ! »

Mello sourit dans le noir et récupère la lampe. Puis il modèle ses mains et ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'un magnifique oiseau batte des ailes sur la couverture illuminée. Matt en reste bouche-bée.

« -- Comment tu… ?

-- Le langage des signes, je pense que ça aide ! Suppose Mello en haussant les épaules. En tous cas, on en est toujours à quatorze-deux pour moi ! Raille-t-il en poussant le rouquin du coude.

-- Ah ah… Très drôle… Euh… Ah, j'en ai un ! »

Le sourire du geek est si malicieux qu'il donne envie de l'embrasser. Mais Mihael se force à regarder la silhouette qui se forme peu à peu sur le drap. Une rougeur affleure sur ses joues.

Un cœur d'ombre et de lumière.

Silence.

« -- J'ai gagné », constate simplement Mail, sans aucune vantardise.

Puis il embrasse les cheveux blonds. Une idée lui vient alors, qu'il n'aurait jamais osé proposer sans cette trêve au cœur de la guerre.

« -- Mel', je peux te coiffer ? »

Mello hésite et passe une main sur sa tête. Son carré ondoyant est bien plus indiscipliné qu'avant l'explosion. Des mèches sont encore roussies, d'autres inégales… Il hausse les épaules, pour feindre l'indifférence.

« -- Ok. »

Ils sortent de leur abri. Mello s'installe sur une chaise dont un pied est plus petit que l'autre, et qui se balance au moindre de ses mouvements. Sans doute exprès pour embêter son ami. Matt prend délicatement une mèche de cheveux et la brosse de l'autre main.

« -- Tu fais gaffe, hein ? L'apostrophe Mello.

-- Non Mihael, je vais t'arracher les cheveux », soupire Matt, feignant l'exaspération.

Les fils dorés glissent entre ses paumes. Ils redeviennent doux et soyeux. Encore un moment hors du temps, hors du monde. Puis, joueur, Mail entortille les cheveux en queue de cheval avec un élastique et profite de sa stupéfaction pour leur ajouter une barrette pailletée de fillette.

« -- MAAAAATT !

-- Chut ! Rit le geek en l'attrapant par les poignets, pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur lui. La concierge va encore débarquer voir ce qu'il se passe… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit encore plus traumatisée ?

-- Elle n'avait qu'à frapper, cette vieille rombière ! » Se défend Mello, cramoisi.

Ils rient tout bas. C'est doux, si doux…

Puis le réveil sonne minuit.

Le silence réverbère longtemps l'écho de la sonnerie. Ils se sont tournés vers la machine. Matt a toujours les poignets de Mello entre ses mains. Mello a toujours son sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il ferme les yeux, et il disparait. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, ses prunelles sont emplies de froideur et d'envie de vengeance.

« -- Bon. Assez perdu de temps. On va commencer par rechercher les coordonnées du QG de Near… »

Mail le lâche. C'est fini. Ils doivent retourner à la réalité. Et ça fait mal, très mal. Il se rend à son ordinateur et commence à taper comme un automate. Mello s'approche sans bruit.

« -- Matt. J'ai… J'ai adoré passer ma vie avec toi. »

Un instant, les yeux verts s'illuminent de larmes de joie. Puis s'assombrissent.

Minuit a sonné.

Mihael et Mail sont morts.

Ne restent que Mello et Matt.

* * *

**Un peu sinistre, comme fin... **

**Bouh ! Ils vont souffrir !**

**Pour vous remonter le moral après cette note déprimante, filez-donc voir mon profil. Cliquez sur le lien Deviant de Greengrin, alias Sunli-tct et farfouillez dans sa galerie. Et vous retrouverez... Magique ! Le portrait de famille des Jeevas qu'Emily déniche dans les afaires de Nathan. Merci, chère dessinatrice, tes dessins me mettent toujours au comble du bonheur. Au fait, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, Greengrin a illustré presque tous les chapitres. Il FAUT que vous alliez voir ses dessins. C'est trop beau.**

**Bon, voilà. Prochain chapitre : Mourir pour toi, le vrai^^.**

**A tous et à toutes, de très bonnes vacances et un été ensoleillé en attendant la rentrée et le chapitre abominable (les choses horribles vont ensemble).**

**Pour vous, plein d'ENORMES bisous :=) **

**Mauguine.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Mourir pour toi

**Note de l'auteur :**** Je vous remercie infiniment pour tous vos commentaires si encourageants et votre patience extrême. Ils me font chaud au cœur et sans eux, j'aurai désespéré plus d'une fois. Merci, merci à vous, même si je ne peux plus vous répondre à chacun, ce qui sera d'autant plus vrai lorsque la rentrée sera là. **

**J'ai deux nouvelles pour vous. Une bonne et une mauvaise.**

**La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que ceci est le chapitre pour lequel je vous avais prévenus de mon sadisme-ending (c'est-à-dire que vous allez me détester en lisant la fin.)**

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que pendant les vacances, j'ai achevé d'écrire The Storm.**

**Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Ah, ah, j'ai été en état de choc pendant toute la journée (Le 15 août, 13 heures 30 pour ceux qui veulent l'heure exacte XD). Pendant les trois jours qui ont précédé la dernière ligne droite, je n'ai quitté mon ordi que pour me nourrir (juré !) et dormir (je ne suis pas L). Résultat des courses : il vous reste ****deux chapitres**** à lire en comptant celui-là, ****plus un épilogue****. Mais vous n'aurez pas à attendre encore un an pour la suite, comme m'a gentiment taquiné Greengrin^^. **

**Concernant cet avant-dernier chapitre (oh God, l'avant-dernier !), j'ai bien sûr deux ou trois trucs à dire. Il est à dessein presque l'exact inverse du précédent. Autant le huitième était joyeux, kawai et tout ce que vous voudrez, autant celui-ci est vraiment sombre. C'est l'opposé, mais pas en une journée, de « Le temps d'être heureux ». Il y a aussi beaucoup de blancs et d'ellipses disposés de la même manière. Il est à peu près de la même taille. En fait, il était initialement le dernier chapitre, mais c'était trop long. J'ai dû couper. Vous n'y retrouverez pas toutes les planches du manga, j'ai pris quelques libertés.**

**Et… Voilà. Je vais me taire, sinon vous en avez encore pour trois heures.**

**Rating :**** Hum. C'est toujours T, mais j'ai dû couper deux-trois trucs un peu limite. Disons que c'était tellement dépressif que ça approchait le M de près. Et que je ne voulais pas.**

**Pairing :**** Les M&M's, la blonde et le rouquin.**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout aux deux japonais. Non, sans blague ?**

**Dédicace :**** Maman, qui a vaillamment supporté les yeux de zombie de sa fille après trois jours d'enfermement et a souri devant son hagard : « M'man… J'ai finiiii ! »**

**Papatte, comme toujours. A ce propos, j'ai un avis à passer. Je vais le mettre sur mon profil, mais je vais quand même essayer là. QUELQU'UN AURAIT-IL RECEMMENT PARLE A PATTE DE VELOURS ? Qui a discuté avec elle après février 2009 ? S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous répondre ?**

**Et Mimi-chou, qui n'a même pas lu la fin parce qu'elle était loin de moa, mais qui m'a vivement encouragée à écrire !**

**Pour tous ceux qui ont peur de la fin que je leur ai concoctée XD. **

**Et note spéciale aux deux adorables Greengrin et Lilium. Ma Lili, j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'étais explosée de rire ! C'était génial, franchement. Merci, ma puce !**

**Prêts ? **

**On y va.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Mourir pour toi**

"_And if you go_

_I wanna go with you_

_And if you die_

_I wanna die with you_

_Take your hand and walk away…"_

"Lonely day"

**System of a down**

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**12 Décembre 2012**_

La belle main blanche accorde la guitare. Elle tremble un peu. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle fait, elle doute que cela soit une bonne idée. Mais après tout, il n'y a rien à perdre… N'est ce pas ?

Il règle les paramètres de l'ordinateur, que des milliers de câbles foisonnant dans tous les coins ont perfectionné. Il tape quelques mots, puis revient à sa tâche initiale.

Les doigts pincent les cordes. Ils sont calleux. La faute à l'instrument, la faute à des années difficiles. Les notes sonnent désagréablement à l'oreille du guitariste. Il ajuste les cordes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parfaites, jusqu'à ce que les sons discordants s'envolent tout naturellement et prennent leur place au sein de la mélodie.

Alors seulement, il y pose sa voix, en équilibre sur le fond musical. Sa voix qui n'interprète plus, mais sa voix qui est. Sa voix, pour l'heure, a un corps de métal et une jambe en moins.

Sa voix est un soldat de plomb.

**« -- **_**Je suis un soldat de plomb**_

_**Figurine immobile qui n'émet aucun son**_

_**Je suis un soldat de plomb**_

_**Tout seul, abandonné, le temps me paraît long**_

_**Si long…**_

_**Je ne suis qu'un soldat de plomb. »**_

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**13 Décembre 2012**_

Le treize décembre, Mello est resté presque toute la journée allongé. Il n'a même pas répondu à Matt, lorsqu'il lui a chuchoté qu'il partait filer Mogi. Mello a contemplé le plafond, repensant à sa vie démolie.

Mello s'est levé vers quinze heures. Parce que c'est l'heure où ça a commencé. La torture.

Mello s'est regardé dans le miroir, cherchant l'enfance dans ses traits brûlés, la ressemblance avec le petit garçon d'autrefois.

De similitude, il n'a trouvé que les larmes.

Il a déchiré la carte posée sur la table de la cuisine et l'a jetée à la poubelle avec la tablette de chocolat de grande marque. La carte était signée par Matt et, étonnamment, Nathan, Emily et Kimberley.

Mello s'est affalé devant la télé, épuisé, le poids de toute une vie sur les épaules. Sur une chaîne, surprise, il est tombé sur une émission de peinture et il a reconnu la frimousse à présent adulte de Linda. Linda au milieu de centaines de tableaux, une exposition nommée « Abécédaire ». Des portraits correspondant à chacun une lettre.

Alice, la première qui aurait dû succéder à L, mais s'était suicidée, pour la lettre A.

Beyond Birthday pour la lettre B.

Une silhouette informe tenant une balance pour la lettre L.

Matt et lui pour la lettre M.

Near pour la lettre N.

Et tant d'autres et tant d'autres, qu'il avait connus de loin ou fréquentés chaque jour. Les orphelins surdoués de la Wammy's House. Ironie, elle lui avait souhaité aussi, Linda, même à la télé, même ne sachant pas où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Le même message que sur la carte de vœux. Il avait éteint et était resté tout seul, comme ça, assis dans le canapé défoncé. A se demander si sa mère, où qu'elle pût être, pensait à lui en ce moment. Et à se répéter en boucle la même phrase, amère…

_Joyeux anniversaire, Mihael, dix-neuf ans._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**22 Décembre 2012**_

Un aéroport, à Los Angeles. Bondé, bien sûr, comme à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit. Des milliers de voyageurs y circulent, pestant contre la SNCF, achetant des tickets, se pressant pour attraper leur avion ou même dormant sur les bancs en désespoir de cause. Foule grouillante de vie et de tracas, marée indécise qui se précipite en tous sens. Des voix monocordes répètent dans les haut-parleurs des recommandations ou informations de dernière minute, passant de l'anglais à l'espagnol, à l'allemand, au français… Des voix qui énervent ou donnent envie de somnoler, c'est selon.

Lui, il ne les entend même pas. Il est plongé dans ses pensées.

Lui, c'est le jeune homme roux adossé contre un mur, le regard dans le vide, un sourire est accroché à ses lèvres. Mais c'est un sourire machinal, un sourire histoire de dire « Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je suis inintéressant ». Le sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux, dissimulés par une paire de goggles neuves. Il a bien fallu en racheter, les précédentes, il les a balancées par terre en se déclarant à Mello… Mais il a quand même gardé ses anciennes lunettes, comme des morceaux de ce qu'ils ont partagé ce soir-là.

Maintenant, Mello et lui ne prient plus. Le blond est bien trop obnubilé par son enquête. Il ne fait que ça, le jour, la nuit, bosser et espionner, bosser et espionner, espionner et bosser… Comme dans son enfance, cette enfance si étrange où il passait ses journées à observer Near jusqu'à l'abrutissement et ses nuits à réviser ses contrôles. Et comme dans leur enfance, Matt est là pour le soutenir. Seule différence : Mello est encore plus fier qu'avant et ne se laisse jamais aller à lui demander une étreinte.

Une étreinte.

A présent, tenir la main de Mello est un privilège rarissime. A présent, il n'est plus question du moindre effleurement des lèvres. A chaque fois qu'il s'y essaie, Mihael se dérobe, s'esquive et même, acte suprêmement humiliant, essuie sa bouche du revers de la main.

_« -- Je travaille, Matt. »_

C'est tout ce qu'il lui dit, c'est là son unique justification. « Je travaille », comme à un enfant irresponsable. Ce n'est même pas une excuse, c'est juste histoire qu'il comprenne que sa présence est de trop. Sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il s'agit d'espionner quelqu'un ou de fouiller des dossiers quelconques. Là, ce n'est plus « Je travaille », c'est « Au boulot Matt ! », « Dépêche-toi de classer ça ! », « Active cette recherche, bon Dieu ! », « Matt, putain, arrête de glander ! ».

_Bordel, Matt, tu es con. Tu n'as rien compris ? Mes baisers, mes caresses, mes murmures, c'était pour acheter ta fidélité. Maintenant que tu es bien dressé, petit chien, fait le beau et continue de bosser !_

Dans ses cauchemars les plus noirs, c'est ainsi qu'il lui parle. Dans ces rêves abominables, Mihael se résume à une silhouette, une ombre chinoise ricanante. Lui est dans son lit d'hôpital, cloué au matelas par des dizaines d'aiguilles immenses, comme un papillon crucifié. Et il le regarde se tordre de rire ou s'asseoir sur sa poitrine, c'est selon, comme les représentations de la mort au Moyen-âge. Et il rit, il rit… De ce rire atroce, ce rire overdosé qu'il trouve si terrifiant.

A ce moment, il commence généralement à neiger dans le songe. Une neige étrange, tiède et pleine de cristaux, qui se déverse sur sa langue et dans son nez…

Cocaïne.

Tout explose en un million de pixels. Il revoit en boucle la scène de meurtre, avec l'homme aux yeux révulsés, la seringue plantée dans la tempe, dans le cerveau… Et les images se confondent avec celles de Mello, ensanglanté, allongé parmi les décombres. Mais même là, le cadavre de Mello s'esclaffe et le poursuit de son rire.

Lorsqu'il s'en réveille, de ces rêves, toutes les nuits sans exception, il doit se précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir. Mello reste allongé à l'autre bout du lit, tout habillé. Il habillé est jour et nuit avec sa carapace de cuir, à présent, au cas-où il faudrait bondir sur ses pieds. Il ne s'approche jamais de lui dans le noir, mais par contre il dort avec son flingue. Et bien sûr, lorsque Matt ne se sent pas bien, il ne vient pas l'aider. Alors Matt rend tripes et boyaux seul, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Et il chiale et il chiale et il chiale…

C'est au bout d'un de ces rêves atroces qu'il a retrouvé son nom, le nom du junkie qu'il a tué. Il s'est révélé dans un tournoiement de brume sombre, le souvenir du détroit d'une ruelle où il l'attendait pour recevoir la drogue.

_Billy Coach._

Un nom tellement ordinaire, un nom qui aurait pu être celui de n'importe qui… Mais non, c'est celui de l'homme qu'il a assassiné sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, guidé par la peur et la cocaïne. C'est ça qui le dégoûte le plus : il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Le défunt revient le hanter de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci. L'arrivée inéluctable de sa propre mort est comme un ongle qui gratte la vieille blessure et enlève la croûte. Ça saigne, ça coule sur son cœur, ses yeux, son visage. Des milliers de détails oubliés reviennent d'un seul coup, dans ses rêves ou pendant qu'il dégueule.

_Le type avait des cheveux un peu trop longs et désordonnés, d'une couleur claire indéfinissable. _

Il vomit.

_Il avait les yeux gris-verts, l'air hagard et des sourcils presque en permanence haussés._

Il vomit.

_Il était mal rasé, il avait d'immenses cernes noirs sous les yeux, des poches d'épuisement._

Il vomit.

Il a l'impression bête que le mort se venge ainsi, en lui pourrissant la vie et les dents. Pourtant, dans ses rêves, il n'a jamais l'air agressif. Ses yeux pensifs ne sont pas les fentes luisantes de cruauté qu'il a braquées sur lui en même temps que son revolver. Dans ses songes, il a l'air désolé, désolé pour lui, pauvre con qui souffre dans sa vie de chien battu. Mais mine de rien, il le hante, il le bouffe.

_T'es en train de me tuer, Billy. A petit feu, comme la cigarette._

Ils se ressemblent, au fond, le tueur et le tué. Ils sont pitoyables tous les deux. Ils se cament tous les deux avec quelque chose qui ne peut rien leur apporter de bon, une poudre blanche ou bien un horrible égoïste. Mais il a trouvé un truc. Matt a trouvé un truc pour apprivoiser le fantôme, qu'il cesse de le poursuivre. Il a enfermé le spectre dans les paroles d'une chanson.

_**"Billy, Billy, Billy mon chou,**_

_**Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter deux secondes ?**_

_**De tourner, de tourner, de tourner comme un fou,**_

_**Dans ma tête, dans mes rêves, tu ne cesse pas ta ronde**_

_**Tu me braque, m'étrangle, tu te drogue et me hante**_

_**Et moi, pour te chasser, ou je crie ou je chante…**_

_*******_

_**Billy, Billy, pas Billy Eliott,**_

_**Tu es moins sympathique, tu ne sais pas danser,**_

_**Et tu me dis, bêta, idiot, tête de linotte,**_

_**T'aurais pas pu attendre avant de me tuer ?**_

_**Billy, Billy, Billy mon petit,**_

_**Arrête de te moquer, tu me donnes le tournis…"**_

Il lui semble que, lorsqu'il chante les deux couplets, comme on essaye de chasser les loups avec le bruit, Billy s'assoit et l'écoute. Alors il les répète, les répète, les répète jusqu'à l'épuisement, ou jusqu'à ce que Mello lui administre une bourrade et lui dise de travailler. Mais malheureusement, la chanson ne peut rien contre les rêves où Mello intervient. Ceux-là le poursuivent encore. Et il se lève et vomit, vomit…

Après, ça ne manque pas, il a envie de fumer.

Il suppose que c'est pour compenser le manque, le manque de Mello, sa petite drogue personnelle. Seul le souvenir de Nathan qui tente désespérément de le maintenir en vie le retient. Mais bref. Une envie irrépressible de fumer. Il a essayé le chewing-gum en remplacement, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il ne trouve pas le moindre intérêt à mâchonner un morceau pâteux de produits chimiques. Et Mello n'aurait pas manqué d'ironiser que s'il lui fallait absolument quelque chose dans la bouche, il ferait mieux de s'employer à autre chose… Il se retient, donc, et ça lui donne un goût amer dans la bouche, des picotis acides, comme de la bile. Et envie de tousser.

A ce propos. C'est bizarre. Il a très envie de tousser, ces temps-ci. Et il recrache des glaires jaunâtres, voire un peu rouges. Il a songé à une bronchite… Puis s'est rappelé que la dernière fois qu'il avait cru avoir une bronchite, ça s'est fini dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il n'a rien dit à Mello, encore une fois. Il prend bien soin de planquer ses mouchoirs plein de sang. Peut-être que ça aurait fait quelque chose à _Mihael_, de le savoir malade, peut-être qu'il lui aurait encore renversé une table dessus… Mais _Mello_ ne l'écouterait même pas. Donc tant pis.

De toute façon, il va crever, non ?

Le sourire du jeune homme se change en rictus. Des petites rides prématurées se dessinent au coin des lèvres et de la bouche. S'il pouvait les voir, il songerait à Nathan et à ses interminables discours sur les méfaits de la cigarette. Cela en fait partie : l'épiderme perd de sa souplesse et vieillit plus rapidement. Mais il est déjà si fatigué dans sa tête… Cela ne fera pas grande différence.

Son téléphone sonne, sur l'air de _I'm a barbie girl_. Il a un sourire cynique. Si Mihael savait quelle sonnerie de portable il lui a associé, aucun doute qu'il le truciderait.

« -- Oui ?

-- Matt ? C'est moi.

-- Je me doute bien que c'est toi, blondinette. »

A railleur, railleur et demi. Mello soupire d'agacement à l'autre bout du fil.

« -- Je ne suis pas très loin de toi. Je vais prendre l'avion de seize heures. Tu choperas le suivant.

-- D'accord. Au fait, Mello…

-- Pas le temps. Je dois me dépêcher. Salut. »

Il raccroche, sans même écouter ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Lorsque Mello lui avait annoncé qu'ils se rendaient au Japon, Matt avait hésité une seconde. Changer de pays, pour lui, c'était s'engager définitivement dans cette guerre à trois dans laquelle il ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme un vulgaire pion sur un échiquier. Il s'était souvenu de la fois où il s'était rendu de l'Angleterre à Los Angeles, de son dépaysement et de l'envie incroyablement forte de retourner à la Wammy's House. Seule son envie de revoir Mello l'avait retenu. Et encore une fois, c'est Mello qui le motive.

Il jette des regards en tous sens, nerveux. Il n'aime pas la foule, les bruits, le monde. Puis il _le_ voit, renfoncé dans un coin, d'immenses lunettes sur le nez. Il s'approche, soulagé, mais Mello secoue négativement la tête. Il comprend avec un pincement au cœur qu'il ne faut pas qu'on les voie ensemble, pour le cas où leurs ennemis auraient identifié l'un d'eux. A contrecœur, il se recule et, pour passer le temps, il achète un sandwich. La mie de pain est grise, les crudités visqueux. Toutefois, il le mange en entier, pour s'occuper, surveillant du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Mihael. Cela lui rappelle les fois où il le suivait en ville pendant des heures, et où ils faisaient semblant de ne pas se connaître… Mais ce n'est pas un jeu cette fois, il n'y a pas d'espoir au bout.

Mello est enveloppé dans un manteau pourpre. Ainsi, il a un peu moins l'air d'une crevette androgyne. Ses lunettes empêchent quiconque de voir la cicatrice. Il croque avidement dans une tablette de chocolat. Matt songe que durant leur journée, il n'en a pas mangé un seul petit carré… Mello serait-t-il schizophrène, pour séparer aussi bien ses deux facettes ? Il avale une gorgée de soda glacé, mais déglutit de travers. Il se met aussitôt à tousser, attirant les regards de nombreux voyageurs, y compris de Mello. Il s'efforce de contenir son souffle douloureux, mais donne encore plus l'impression de s'étrangler. Soudain, un liquide chaud et ferreux lui emplit la bouche. Il sort en catastrophe un mouchoir et le plaque sur ses lèvres. Mais le papier se détrempe en quelques secondes et quelques gouttes rouges tombent sur son jean.

Soudain, son portable se met à vibrer et à émettre en boucle la sonnerie de Mello. Il fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre et termine sa boisson, pour chasser le goût du sang. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, les regards réprobateurs l'obligent à décrocher.

« -- Ouais ?

-- Matt, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Au moins, avec Mello, on sait tout de suite où on en est.

« -- _Quoi_, Mello ?

-- Fais pas le con. Tu saignes comme un malade.

-- C'est rien, ça va passer.

-- Non, ce n'est pas rien ! Bordel, Matt, si ça se trouve, tu fais une rechute !

-- Tu t'en fiches, de toute manière. La seule chose qui te préoccupe, c'est que je suis moins efficace.

-- Mail…

-- Arrête, Mello. Je suis fatigué de ce jeu. Laisse-moi. »

Il coupe la communication avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. Immédiatement, le portable se remet à sonner, mais il le règle en mode silencieux. Lorsqu'il se lève pour changer d'endroit, il s'aperçoit que ses jambes flageolent. Le sandwich lui pèse sur l'estomac, lui donnant la nausée. De plus, sa tête tourne et ses poumons le brûlent familièrement, trop familièrement. Il doit s'appuyer contre la table collante pour ne pas tomber.

_Cancer à métastases._

_Le plus dur à éliminer._

« -- Ta gueule… »

Tiens, voilà qu'il se remet à parler tout seul. C'est une habitude de la Wammy's, ces interminables monologues, de l'époque où Mello venait de partir. Et en effet, c'est un peu comme si le blondinet insaisissable s'était enfui une nouvelle fois. Il en même temps si proche et si loin de lui…

« -- Ta gueule qui ? »

Il sursaute. Bras croisés, furieux, Mello tape du pied sur le sol juste devant lui.

« -- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchote précipitamment le rouquin. Tout le monde peut nous voir !

-- La ferme, Mattie. Je commande et tu obéis. Voilà ce qu'il va se passer : on va aller ensemble à ce putain de vol et dès qu'on arrive, tu téléphones à Nathan. Compris ?

-- Mello…

-- Compris ? »

Les narines de Mihael se pincent, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. Matt le sent près de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure pour lui avoir caché la maladie. Donc il se contente d'acquiescer, avec une sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine. Mais cette fois, ce n'est plus le brasier de la douleur.

Ils marchent un moment au même rythme sans s'en apercevoir, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions tortueuses. Leurs pieds alternent au même instant, les santiags de Mello et les bottes lacées de Matt. Une, deux, une, deux…

« -- Tu ne nous fais pas remarquer, hein ? Gronde finalement Mello, jaugeant encore une fois son allure si particulière.

-- Non. Promis.

-- Bien, le geek. Tu veux un nonos ? »

Dans la voix sardonique a percé un soupçon de moquerie plus douce. Matt hésite. Il a les yeux fixés sur les lèvres serrées de Mello.

« -- Pas d'os, merci… Mais…

-- Non, Matt. Pas maintenant.

-- Tu travailles, peut-être ? »

Mello sursaute et le fusille du regard. Matt tâche de se tenir bien droit, de ne pas plier l'échine. Ils se défient un moment, de leurs yeux dissimulés derrière des verres fumés, puis le visage de Mihael s'adoucit un peu. Il enlève ses lunettes en secouant la tête, pour ne pas que ses cheveux se prennent dans les branches. Puis il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et presse sa bouche contre la sienne.

Elle est dure comme du marbre, déshabituée de la douceur. Matt, lui, s'applique à la goûter avec toute sa tendresse, comme si c'était la première fois. C'est toujours la première fois, lorsqu'il embrasse Mihael. Mello se trouble en le sentant si fervent et se recule. Le contact n'a pas duré plus de dix secondes. Mello tord les branches de ses lunettes, puis les remet sur son nez, continuant son chemin. Matt le suit sans mot dire, savourant le souvenir de dix petites secondes. Cela fait des jours qu'il ne l'a pas embrassé.

C'est bête, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il plane à vingt pieds d'altitude, sans même prendre l'avion.

Tout de même, malgré cela, Matt n'est pas à l'aise. Et pas seulement à cause de la foule dans l'aéroport et de la froideur distante que Mello a adoptée suite au baiser. Il y a quelque chose… D'autre. Sous le regard indéchiffrable de Mello, Matt s'ébroue avec une grimace.

« -- Ça ne va pas ? »

Mello a lâché l'interrogation du coin des lèvres, comme s'il ne voulait pas être surpris en train de s'inquiéter. Immédiatement après, il croque dans son chocolat, pour se donner une contenance. Les narines de Matt frémissent d'une drôle de façon, comme s'il reniflait l'air. Il tourne en vain la tête de tous côtés, cherchant quelque chose d'invisible.

« -- Je ne sais pas… Marmonne le rouquin, se grattant la tête. J'ai la sensation bizarre… D'être… _Suivi_… »

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**22 Décembre 2012**_

« -- Et voilà, je le savais. Matt nous a repérés.

-- Et meeeeerde ! Comment ? Il ne nous a quand même pas reconnus à l'odeur…

-- Bouddha, Kimichou. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait… Mais il n'arrête pas de regarder autour de lui.

-- Tu as fait de l'espionnage en plus du yoga et du taekwondo ?

-- J'ai failli. Mais il ne restait plus de place dans cette filière.

-- … Je me demande parfois OU tu as bien pu faire tes études.

-- Secret-défense, Bouddhachou. Tu ne me croirais pas, de toute manière.

-- Soyez silencieuses, les filles, s'il vous plait ! Vous allez nous faire avoir…

-- Doc, vous vous prenez trop au jeu. On n'est pas dans un film policier.

-- Je ne me prends pas trop au jeu !

-- Nathan.

-- QUOI ?

-- Ben… Vous savez, vous avez de très bonnes idées… Une très bonne volonté…

-- Arrêtez, Kimberley. Je me croirai en face d'un inspecteur.

-- Bref, ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est que… Les vêtements… Et bien… Oh et puis zut. Les combinaisons de camouflage, c'était une bonne idée, mais _pas_ dans un aéroport, Nathan.

-- Vous êtes dure.

-- Juste réaliste.

-- Et les lunettes de soleil ! C'était ingénieux, ça, au moins !

-- Ben…

-- Ben ?

-- …Autant que de se cacher derrière des journaux avec des trous pour les yeux, comme tout à l'heure.

-- …

-- Oh, Nathan, ne soyez pas vexé !

-- Je ne suis pas vexé !

-- Si, vous l'êtes !

-- Kimberley, puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas…

-- Doc ? Bouddha ?

-- QUOI ?

-- L'avion pour Tokyo, là, celui dont on vient d'annoncer le départ…

-- Oui ?

-- … Ce ne serait pas le nôtre, par hasard ?

-- …

-- …

-- Les filles ?

-- Doc ?

-- On court. »

* * *

_**Avion au-dessus de l'Atlantique**_

_**22 Décembre 2012**_

Mello se tortille sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Il est mécontent d'être assis à côté de Matt. C'est trop facile à repérer. Celui-ci se rend bien compte de sa gêne et fait semblant de l'ignorer, le coude posé sur le rebord du hublot et les yeux perdus dans les nuages. Il est calme et serein, malgré les milliers de pensées qui doivent fourmiller dans sa tête.

Matt a toujours eu le don de s'échapper, de paraître à un endroit alors que son esprit flotte dans un autre univers. Tout petit déjà, il usait de ce stratagème avec ses professeurs, une astuce qui était à chaque fois couronnée de succès : ses bulletins indiquaient « Sérieux et attentif » alors qu'il ne suivait pas un mot du cours. Mello était et est toujours son opposé, tellement habitué à vivre à fond, avec toute l'intensité possible, qu'il est perpétuellement crispé. Et impossible de passer sur le moindre petit détail désagréable : il remarque tout, retient tout.

Depuis le début de son enquête, Mello a viré paranoïaque : dès qu'il se rend dans un endroit, il cherche automatiquement une sortie possible, repère les objets susceptibles de le blesser ou les cachettes éventuelles. Il dort tout habillé, son Beretta sous son oreiller.

Généralement, il est tellement crevé qu'il s'écroule et s'endort immédiatement, sans un regard pour Matt qui somnole à l'autre bout du matelas. Mais neuf fois sur dix, au milieu de la nuit, il est réveillé par Matt qui sort en courant de la pièce et se précipite dans la salle de bains adjacente. Là, il peut l'entendre vomir et même sangloter à cœur fendre, répétant parfois des litanies incompréhensibles. « Billy », avait-il dit une fois, « Billy, va-t-en, bordel ! ».

Il ne sait pas qui est Billy et ne veut pas savoir. Enfin si, il a bien une idée… Mais elle le fait frissonner, comme si un véritable spectre l'avait traversé. Il préfère laisser Matt avec ses démons. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui applique ses propres réflexions : il pense qu'il aurait détesté être vu dans cet état, donc cela doit être pareil pour Matt.

Au fond, il sait bien qu'il se fourvoie complètement. Mais leur histoire, il l'a cachée au fond de lui, sa connaissance de l'autre, dans un placard de sa mémoire dont il a jeté la clef. Il ne veut pas penser à ce qui serait possible s'il était un peu moins égoïste, s'il n'était pas ce monstre d'ambition, cette machine à gagner. Il l'a suffisamment vu durant cette journée inoubliable. La Journée.

Vingt-quatre heures, ça avait été terriblement court et terriblement long à la fois. Terriblement court parce qu'il se sentait juste _bien_, là, avec lui. Parce qu'il lui suffisait de se pencher pour l'embrasser, parce qu'il pouvait le toucher sans être gêné. Il était très serein, comme dans une église, quand il y pense. Mais en même temps, il prenait bien soin de se rappeler régulièrement, par tous les moyens possibles, de ce qui l'attendait. Il avait réglé son portable pour qu'il vibre toutes les demi-heures et là, il se souvenait.

De Near. De Kira.

Il gardait tout ça bien à l'esprit, pour profiter. Et il avait vécu comme jamais, empoignant chaque seconde à bras le corps, riant, taquinant, embrassant… Une danse délirante de joie et d'amertume.

Maintenant, il ne peut plus. Il faut absolument qu'il s'éloigne de Matt, pour avoir la force d'accomplir les sacrifices nécessaires, se battre à mort, se suicider peut-être. Parce que la perspective d'un Matt désespéré et fou de douleur à l'annonce de sa mort ne peut que le faire hésiter au moment crucial.

Il interdit donc la moindre caresse un peu poussée, de venir derrière son épaule, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il est une boule de nerfs qui hurle intérieurement de douleur en ne laissant rien paraître, tentant de reprendre le masque d'acier qu'il a endossé des années durant. Le problème, c'est qu'il est fissuré, son déguisement, et que parfois il glisse… Comme tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il a permis à Matt de l'embrasser.

Il serre les dents, lui jetant un regard en biais. Matt s'est assoupi, le front pressé contre la vitre embuée. Il est très pâle. Un peu de sang coagule au coin de ses lèvres. Mello se sermonne longuement, se répétant que pareil rapprochement ne doit plus se reproduire. Une fois encore et c'est fichu. Une fois encore suffira pour qu'il accomplisse ce qu'une partie de lui meure d'envie de faire : tout foutre en l'air et aller donner à Near la totalité de ses informations, pour qu'il puisse gagner et crever ce foutu Kira.

Une fois encore et il gagne une vie.

Une fois encore et il perd la bataille.

_Mattie, je t'en prie, contrôle-toi à l'avenir._

L'hôtesse de l'air passe dans les rangs avec ses plateaux, distribuant une nourriture soi-disant typiquement japonaise. Mello ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue des tentacules bizarres trempant dans un bol de soupe orangée. Immonde.

« -- C'l'heured'manger ? »

Bien sûr, le chien s'est réveillé en sentant l'odeur. L'appel de la nourriture. Matt regarde partout d'un œil vitreux, puis son regard se pose sur le plateau. Sans même demander à quoi il a à faire, il se jette dessus et engloutit les tentacules extraterrestres.

Voir Matt manger est toujours un spectacle assez impressionnant, tant il engouffre des cuillerées astronomiques les unes à la suite des autres. Il est capable de rester presque deux jours entiers sans bouger de son jeu vidéo, mais dans ce cas, il vaut mieux ne pas se trouver sur son chemin lorsqu'il émerge…

« -- Matt ! Proteste Mello, le voyant se goinfrer à même le bol. Mange correctement, bon sang !

-- Ai'cro'aim.

-- Hein ? »

Mello est stupéfait. Voilà que Matt se met au japonais ? Heureusement, le geek daigne relever la tête de son bol, avale et articule :

« -- J'ai dit « j'ai trop faim ».

-- Tu as mangé tout à l'heure.

-- Ça creuse, les voyages. »

Mello décide d'abandonner le roux à son obstination. Il est vraiment comme un chien, mordant sans hésiter celui qui ose toucher à sa gamelle. Il le laisse finir aussi son plateau, tapotant sur son accoudoir d'un geste d'ennui souverain à l'adresse des quelques curieux attirés par les bruits de déglutition. Il entend quelques rires étouffés, dans le fond. La gloutonnerie du chanteur amuse sûrement certains…

« -- Matt ! Insiste-t-il. Moins de bruit !

-- D'accord, d'acco… »

Et voilà, tout gagné. Matt s'étouffe avec un morceau de poisson et se met à tousser. Une toux grasse, malsaine, irritée. Une toux affolante. Au bout d'un moment, il parvient à s'arrêter, mais pour devenir gris de cendre. Mello le regarde pâlir lentement, alarmé. Matt plaque une main sur sa bouche juste à temps : il dégorge un flot de sang noirâtre. Immédiatement, les rires dans le fond se taisent. Mello l'aide à s'essuyer en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui. Si jamais le personnel de l'avion apprend qu'il est malade, il est bon pour une quarantaine… Et ça, c'est à éviter à tout prix.

Fort heureusement, personne ne remarque rien. Matt est souillé de sang, Matt a le teint terreux, mais il reste inaperçu. Comme toujours. Personne ne le voit, à part Mello.

Personne ne s'aperçoit que le coquelicot est en train de se faner.

* * *

_**Tokyo **_

_**22 Décembre 2012**_

Complètement déboussolé par l'atterrissage, Nathan s'accroche comme il le peut à la manche d'Emily. _Histoire de ne pas la perdre de vue dans la foule de la sortie d'avion, bien sûr !_ Songe-t-il en rougissant un peu. Rien d'autre. Non, décidément, son geste est parfaitement innoc…

« -- Nathan, tout va bien ? »

Il déglutit. La jeune femme s'est retournée en sentant la pression sur son vêtement. Elle le dévisage de ses yeux noirs et chauds, avec un sourire intrigué. Nathan s'empourpre furieusement.

« -- J'avoue que je ne suis pas à mon aise… Bafouille-t-il. Je ne parle pas un mot de japonais.

-- Bienvenue au club, marmonne Kimberley, inquiète. Et moi qui n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation… Si je me paume, comment je fais ? »

Ils échangent tous deux un regard abattu puis, d'un même mouvement, s'accrochent chacun à un bras d'Emily. Celle-ci éclate de rire. Il est vrai que le spectacle est assez amusant, les deux grands dadais collés à ce petit bout de femme hilare.

« -- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Les rassure-t-elle. Il vous suffit de bien me suivre. J'ai les bases de la langue.

-- Tu parles japonais ? S'étrangle Kimberley. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas encore de toi ?

-- Un tas de trucs, ma Kimi ! Affirme la brune, ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux blonds. Pour ta gouverne, j'ai fait un stage d'initiation à la culture asiatique.

-- Ça explique des choses… Sourit Nathan.

-- En effet. »

Les trois compères marchent un moment dans le silence, Kimberley et Nathan écarquillant grand leurs yeux sur la capitale. Ils ressentent une certaine appréhension : cette ville, c'est un peu le centre du monde actuel, fondé uniquement autour de Kira. De gigantesques écrans TV diffusent dans tous les coins des messages des adorateurs du serial killer. Parmi eux, Kyomi Takada, sa porte-parole officielle. Kimberley se crispe terriblement en la voyant et Emily la retient par l'épaule, par précaution. Cette haine envers la présentatrice pourrait être très mal perçue…

« -- Salope… Siffle la blonde entre ses dents, des larmes de peine aux yeux. Espèce de salope… »

Emily se souvient très bien de ses mots. « Kira est un boucher ». Kimberley possédait un avis radical et, si elle avait douté au tout début de la malfaisance de Kira, la mort d'un de ses proches l'avait radicalement fait changer d'avis. L'infirmière, issue de la banlieue de Los Angeles, avait plusieurs membres de sa famille en prison, dont l'un d'entre eux avait été victime de la justice de Kira. Lorsqu'elle avait appris ses origines, Emily avait mieux compris sa haine et surtout, son langage de charretier…

« -- Tout va bien, mes petits choux ? Les interroge-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Vous avez l'air tout dépaysés !

-- Et toi pas du tout, comme d'habitude ! Souligne Kimberley, distraite un instant de sa colère intérieure.

-- Je connais un peu Tokyo. En passant, il faudra choisir un hôtel pas trop loin des deux zigotos.

-- Alors nous aurons un guide ? Demande Nathan, réjoui à cette idée.

Une lueur étrange passe dans le regard enjoué d'Emily.

« -- Oui, mais il vaut quand même mieux acheter un plan. La ville a dû changer depuis ma dernière visite… »

* * *

_**Tokyo **_

_**23 décembre 2012**_

« -- Maison. »

C'est de l'humour, bien entendu. L'appartement n'est pas le genre d'endroit où on est fier d'installer son petit tapis marqué « Home, sweet home ». Disons carrément qu'il est désaffecté. Cela rappelle un peu à Matt l'installation de la mafia. Il se crispe à ce souvenir en se souvenant d'Adriano, ce connard d'Adriano…

« -- Tu installe les ordis là, le matériel d'écoute ici et les flingues là-bas. Ensuite, tu vas filer Ide. C'est compris ? »

Matt se détourne de ses considérations matérielles et se met au garde-à-vous, moqueur.

« -- Chef, oui, chef ! Ironise-t-il.

-- Arrête de jouer cinq minutes et dépêche-toi. »

Matt serre les dents et son sourire gouailleur se change en rictus.

« -- Très bien. »

Il commence donc son travail, mais pas avant d'avoir déposé ses guitares adorées dans un coin plus propre que les autres. Hors de question de les abîmer. Et après, c'est reparti pour le boulot. Lui qui n'a jamais été un grand fan du travail, c'est le pompon. Il se souvient que, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, la seule chose qui le motivait pour se maintenir à la place de troisième était l'espérance d'être dans la même salle de classe que Mello. Dans le fond, il pourrait se considérer comme une extension de ce dernier, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Là où Mello est, il est aussi. Ce qu'il veut, il l'aide à l'obtenir. Ce qu'il fait, il l'imite en tous points.

_Je suis vraiment un crétin._

« -- Matt, c'est à toi, ce truc ? »

Il se retourne et suffoque en voyant le petit CD que Mello a retiré de son ordi. Il l'agite en haussant les sourcils, soupçonneux.

« -- Oui, dit-il précipitamment, tendant la main vers lui pour qu'il le lui rende. Donne.

-- C'est quoi ? Un enregistrement de Mogi ?

-- Non. Donne.

-- Un jeu vidéo ?

-- Non, Mello, _donne_ ! »

Il parvient à le lui arracher à force de gesticulations et se détourne, furieux. Mello l'observe un moment ranger des cartons, avec des gestes brusques. En pleine réflexion, il mord dans une tablette de chocolat.

« -- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ?

-- Parce que.

-- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-- Je m'en fous.

-- Matt, je croyais que nous étions _amis_… Je croyais que tu ne me cachais rien… Minaude le blond.

-- Ta gueule.

-- Oh oh. Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle, le cabot… On va devoir l'éduquer… »

C'est la phrase de trop, Matt craque et fait volte-face. Mello le dévisage, narquois, sa tablette entre ses dents. Et son sourire retombe immédiatement, lorsque Matt enlève son pull et le jette par terre, suivi du pantalon.

« -- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Crache-t-il, reculant en le voyant s'approcher.

-- Je viens pour que tu me dresses ! Rit-il, un rire horriblement sardonique. Allez, Mello, éduque-moi ! »

Il lui attrape le poignet de force et pose la main de Mello sur son torse. Le blond tressaille comme s'il s'était brûlé et tente de lui échapper, de plus en plus paniqué à mesure qu'il constate qu'il ne le lâchera pas.

« -- MATT, LÂCHE-MOI ! S'égosille-t-il, affolé, les pupilles dilatées.

-- Pourquoi ? Susurre-t-il, la bouche contre la sienne, son corps trop près du sien. Tu ne veux plus de ton chien ?

-- MAIL ! ARRÊTE ! »

Mello se convulse de terreur en sentant la main de l'autre caresser sa peau en un geste équivoque. Il se débat, hurle, essaye d'attraper son revolver… C'est un coup de coude à l'arcade sourcilière qui le fait finalement lâcher. Matt se recule en titubant, la main sur le front. Mello se jette sur son Beretta, haletant, et rampe se terrer dans un coin de la pièce. Matt hoquette, puis vomit, du sang, encore. Il est plié en deux. Lorsqu'il se relève, il a l'air totalement égaré et même horrifié de ce qu'il a fait.

« -- Mello ! Pleure-t-il, éperdu, en s'approchant de lui. Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé…

-- N'APPROCHE PAS ! »

Mello donne un coup de pied par réflexe et Mail se recroqueville sur la moquette tâchée. Il pleure et Mello ne dit rien, pâle comme un mort, comme le cadavre de Billy. Puis au bout d'un moment, les « pardon » de Matt, débités comme une litanie, ont raison de sa méfiance. Il s'approche et caresse son dos, son cou où tombent ses cheveux désordonnés. Matt se retourne et pose son front brûlant sur ses genoux, ne cessant de s'excuser.

« -- Pourquoi ? Balbutie Matt. Pourquoi ça doit toujours finir comme ça ? »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… ?

« -- Parce que, chuchote Mello en réponse. Parce que, Mail. »

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

_**26 Décembre 2012**_

_« -- Allo ?_

_-- Allo, Nathan._

_-- Mail ! Vous allez bien ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Nous nous sommes rendus à votre appartement, mais il n'y avait plus personne et…_

_-- Pas de problème, doc. Je suis au Japon._

_-- Ah._

_-- Vous n'avez pas l'air très surpris._

_-- Avec vous, la surprise relève du quotidien. Pourquoi me téléphonez-vous ?_

_-- Oh, pour rien… Je viens aux nouvelles, c'est tout…_

_-- Mail Jeevas._

_-- Oui, doc, c'est mon nom._

_-- Soyez sérieux. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez ? _

_-- …_

_-- Oh non._

_-- Oh si._

_-- Depuis combien de temps ?_

_-- Deux ou trois semaines environ._

_-- Mail, il faut à tout prix faire des examens. Rendez vous illico dans un hôpital et…_

_-- Je ne peux pas._

_-- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas ?!_

_-- Je travaille à plein temps, doc. Mello est intransigeant._

_-- Mail… Vous allez encore sacrifier votre santé pour lui ?_

_-- Ce n'est pas la première fois._

_-- Mais à ce rythme, ça sera la dernière. _

_-- Aucun risque. Je mourrai avant que le cancer ne me rattrape._

_-- Mail, écoutez, je vous en pr…_

_-- Navré, doc. Je vous entends mal, ça va couper. _

_-- Mail, BON SANG ! »_

Tonalité.

Inquiet sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer, Near repose les écouteurs et entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

Mail est en train de se détruire.

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

_**30 Décembre 2012**_

« -- Répète. Répète un peu, connard. »

Il a les cheveux tirés en arrière, le canon du Beretta sous son menton. Et pourtant, il sourit, sardonique.

« -- J'ai dit que tu étais une pute, Mello. C'est vrai, non ? »

Le coup part si fort que son nez se met à saigner. Le visage de Mello au-dessus de lui est livide de rage. Son autre main, celle qui ne tient pas le revolver, se resserre encore sur sa tignasse rousse, comme pour le scalper. Le beau visage qu'il aime tant est défiguré, mais pas par la cicatrice. La cicatrice, il s'en fiche. Non, il est défiguré par la démence et la fureur.

« -- Moi au moins, hurle Mello, je fais avancer cette enquête !

-- Tu la fais avancer en baisant Lidner ? »

Cette fois, c'est avec la crosse de l'arme qu'il le frappe. Des papillons rouges et noirs s'agitent devant ses yeux. Et Mello frappe. Frappe encore. Et putain, ça fait mal. Mais pas aussi mal que la vision de Mello avec Halle. Pas aussi mal que les insinuations si faciles à décoder de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle était sous la douche et Mello planqué dans la salle de bains. Il avait des micros sur lui et Matt a tout entendu.

Salope. Salope.

Pas Lidner, bien sûr. Mello.

« -- Je ne baise pas avec Lidner, articule froidement Mello, ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un léger coup du revolver contre sa pomme d'Adam. Compris ?

-- Pourtant, elle avait l'air de bien te connaître, dis-moi…

-- J'ai dit, répète doucereusement Mihael, que je ne baise _pas_ avec Lidner.

-- Bien sûr.

-- Je t'avais dit de couper les micros ! Explose finalement le blond devant son entêtement.

-- Tu vois ! Tu l'admets ! Espèce de garce !

-- ESPECE DE QUOI ?

-- GARCE ! »

Et il le frappe, le frappe, le frappe. Matt encaisse, encaisse, encaisse. Après tout, il le mérite. Il le mérite, vu ce qu'il a failli lui faire l'autre jour. Il faut payer, se dit-il. Le sang ruisselle sur son visage, le sang de ses coupures et le sang de sa toux. Lorsque Mello le lâche enfin, il est à moitié asphyxié. Il tombe sans chercher à se retenir, le nez à quelques centimètres des chaussures de Mello. Les chaussures qui se troublent.

« -- Matt ? »

Le sang tambourine à ses oreilles. Il n'en peut plus. Il va crever, de servir de défouloir à Mello lorsque celui-ci bute sur un obstacle. Il va mourir sans avoir plus servi qu'un paillasson…

« -- Mail ? »

_Allez, achève-moi. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre. Tue-moi, que ça se finisse. _

« -- Mail… »

Mihael a mis genou à terre et ramène la tête de Matt sur ses jambes. Il caresse ses cheveux. Il est passé de la fureur la plus noire à la douceur extrême dès qu'il a vu qu'il avait encore une fois dépassé les limites. Dans les brumes de l'inconscience, Matt songe qu'il est bon pour un second œil au beurre noir. Il devrait vraiment appeler le service pour les femmes battues… Ou non, la SPA.

« -- Mail… J'ai pas couché avec Lidner… Tu le sais bien… Que j'ai pas couché… »

_… avant toi…_

Mais la voix de Mello s'interrompt avant de finir la phrase.

Matt s'endort, sans cauchemar pour une fois.

La douleur suffit bien à remplir le vide de sa tête.

* * *

_**Tokyo **_

_**1**__**er**__** Janvier 2013**_

Ignorant qu'il est observé, l'homme classe méticuleusement ses papiers dans son bureau. Ce type est un maniaque dont la moindre activité est réglée à la seconde près. Mail sait déjà que dans très exactement trois minutes, il se lèvera pour prendre un café, le boira d'un trait et se hâtera de continuer son travail jusqu'à dix-huit heures précises.

Matt soupire et déballe une nouvelle sucette. En compensation de la cigarette, bien sûr. C'est plus agréable qu'un chewing-gum. Il engloutit le bonbon, le tourne dans sa bouche et retourne à ses caméras et à son jeu vidéo. Foutu Teru Mikami, pas fichu de faire quelque chose d'intéressant pour sortir son surveillant de son ennui…

Soudain, son téléphone sonne. C'est Mello, encore.

« -- Aucune nouvelle ? Demande immédiatement le blond, sans même un bonjour.

-- Rien. Il fait toujours la même chose. Ça devient vraiment lassant.

-- Matt, soit sérieux. Tu n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel ?

-- Tu veux dire, à part le type qui le surveille ? »

Silence au bout du fil. Satisfait, Matt croque dans sa sucette, qui explose dans sa bouche en milliers d'éclats citronnés.

« -- Le type qui le surveille ? Reprend Mello, attentif.

-- Oui. Il s'est mis à le filer depuis deux jours. Il ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

-- Très bien. Il ressemble à quoi ?

-- Taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs, les vêtements sobres, les yeux bleus. Pas mon genre.

-- Matt…

-- Ben quoi ? »

Il peut presque voir Mihael se pincer les sinus en se répétant « Bouddha, tu es Bouddha ». Ça l'amuse… Un peu.

« -- Et toi, rien à signaler ? L'interroge-t-il en dissimulant du mieux qu'il peut son inquiétude.

-- Non. Rien. Amane fait du shopping.

-- Et si on échangeait ? Toi, au moins, tu surveilles une jolie fille… » Le taquine Matt.

Lourd silence.

« -- Jolie fille, hein… Souffle Mello. Je vois. C'est vrai que elle, elle n'est pas défigurée par cette atrocité. »

Mail reste bouche-bée devant le ton plus qu'acide. Il n'en revient pas que Mello ait pris sa phrase au sérieux.

« -- Je blaguais, Mel', le rassure-t-il doucement. Enfin, se reprend-il avec un demi-sourire. A moitié.

-- A moitié ? »

Il est piqué au vif. Le sourire de Matt s'agrandit et il rapproche le combiné de ses lèvres, comme s'il risquait d'être entendu.

« -- Elle est blonde. »

Nouveau blanc. Un rire incrédule se fait entendre, auquel Matt se joint de bon cœur. Puis le moment de complicité s'interrompt brusquement.

« -- Je dois y aller, précise Mello plus sèchement. Ils bougent. On échangera les places si tu veux. »

Il raccroche violement. Matt reste plusieurs minutes avec la tonalité qui lui résonne dans les oreilles. Puis il repose le téléphone et fixe les caméras d'un regard infiniment douloureux. Il pioche une sucette dans son bocal de sucreries, mais la recrache presque aussitôt.

Elle est au chocolat.

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

_**15 Janvier 2013**_

Near joue distraitement avec la figurine qui le représente, songeur. Il doit avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mello vienne le voir pour récupérer la photo. Il pensait d'avantage qu'il lui demanderait ça plus discrètement, par téléphone ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ce dont il a d'avantage été surpris, c'est qu'il ne lui a pas rendu ce que _lui_ possédait…

Il délaisse sa propre représentation et revient à sa nouvelle création. Au départ Playmobile anonyme, le morceau de plastique devient sous ses doigts une personne de son entourage. Il sort le pot de peinture spéciale. Il a achevé d'affiner les contours, il peut passer à la finition. Il trempe son pinceau dans le blanc, puis commence sa tâche. Au bout d'un long moment de travail minutieux, il paraît lassé de quelque chose et entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« -- Mello, tu peux sortir, je t'ai vu dès que tu es rentré. »

Un grognement déçu s'échappe d'un coin sombre de la pièce, illuminée seulement par les écrans de surveillance. Le blond sort de sa cachette en lui jetant un regard noir, auquel Near ne daigne pas répondre. Cette fois, pas d'agents du SPK pour les interrompre, ils sont seuls.

« -- Tu es venu me la rapporter ? Demande Near, toujours penché sur les détails de son jouet.

-- Qui te dit que je vais te la redonner ?

-- Mello, tu te sentirais trop coupable autrement.

-- Espèce de…

-- Mello, j'essaye de me concentrer. Ne crie pas, s'il te plait. »

Suffoquant de rage, Mello se détourne et fait quelques pas furieux dans la pièce. Near ne se retourne pas, absorbé. De minuscules tâches de peinture jaune parsèment ses manches immaculées, mais il n'y prête pas plus attention. Nonchalamment, il finit par l'interroger :

« -- Comment va Matt ?

-- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-- Il n'a pas l'air bien, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu tenais à lui. »

Nouveau silence.

« -- Il… N'est pas très en forme.

-- J'ai vu ça.

-- Tu… Near, s'énerve Mihael, je suis venu pour te rendre ce foutu cliché, point final. »

Il plonge la main dans sa poche et en ressort, pliée en huit, froissée, la photographie d'un enfant aux cheveux blancs. Il la lui lance, pour éviter de s'approcher. Near la rattrape au vol. La scène est la même que tout à l'heure, inversée. Songeur, l'albinos retourne le carré de papier glacé. Là où lui-même avait marqué « Dear Mello », Mello a simplement inscrit « Near ». Il est un peu surpris de ne pas y voir écrit quelque chose comme « Fucking » ou « Bastard », mais c'est mieux comme ça.

Near contemple son portrait sans afficher d'émotion telle que la nostalgie ou le regret. A peine une petite pointe de soulagement dans ses yeux gris sombre.

« -- On est quittes, maintenant, siffle Mello entre ses dents. Je ne te dois plus rien.

-- Tu n'as jamais eu de dette envers moi, Mello.

-- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Bien sûr que si. Et j'ai détesté ça de toutes mes forces. »

Pour Mello, cela équivalait sûrement à une dette, en effet. Near se souvenait très bien de la fois où, empruntant un livre à la bibliothèque de la Wammy's House, il avait trouvé la photographie du blond en guise de marque-page. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller la lui rendre, Mello avait débarqué comme un fou dans sa chambre et la lui avait arrachée des mains.

Voyant qu'il était livide à l'idée que la direction le sache (la circulation de photographies était strictement interdite), Near avait tout simplement sorti sa propre photo de dessous son matelas, la lui tendant sans gêne. Pour qu'ils soient à égalité. Sans trop savoir comment ils en étaient venus là, Mello avait gardé la photo de Near et Near la sienne.

« -- Je m'en vais, Near.

-- Au-revoir, Mello.

-- Ouais. C'est ça. »

Il quitte la pièce, laissant Near seul au milieu de ses jouets. Le jeune homme contemple un moment sa photographie puis, d'un geste définitif, la déchire en deux. En trois. En quatre. Un millier de confettis impossibles à recomposer. Il se sent soulagé. A présent, pas une photo de lui ne subsiste au monde.

Il achève sa figurine en peignant deux ronds roses autour des yeux, puis la met dans sa poche, au-cas où. Kimberley n'est pas encore réellement intervenue dans l'histoire, mais après tout, on ne sait jamais… Puis, de son autre poche, il sort un nouveau cliché. Pas celui de Mello. Celui d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux, à l'expression un peu éberluée.

Lui, il aime bien Matt, même s'il en a été jaloux un long moment.

* * *

_**Tokyo **_

_**22 Janvier 2013**_

Mello est allongé dans le noir. Le souvenir du coup de téléphone qu'il a passé il y a quelques minutes emplit toute sa mémoire.

_« -- Vous allez tous montrer votre visage à Kira ?_

_-- Oui, _avait dit Halle, anxieuse mais sûre d'elle.

_-- Et laisser Mikami marquer vos noms dans le cahier ?_

_-- Oui. »_

Mello n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Est-ce que Kira avait vraiment mordu à l'hameçon ? Le piège de Near était assez astucieux, remplacer uniquement un côté des pages du cahier pour que Mikami ne se doute de rien… Mais tout de même, il s'étonnait que l'homme, ou plutôt _le monstre_ qui avait réussi l'exploit de tuer L, se laisse piéger aussi facilement. Il devait y avoir quelque chose en-dessous… C'était une intuition plus qu'une certitude, mais Near ne suivait pas ses intuitions, contrairement à lui.

Il se relève, allant jusqu'à l'ordinateur où sont enregistrés toutes les vidéos de Mikami, ainsi que des photos des principaux suspects. Light Yagami y est en bonne place. Comme un somnambule, il clique sur les fichiers les uns à la suite des autres pour les re-visionner. Il jette un coup d'œil à la porte entrebâillée sur le salon. Matt est là, les pieds sur une table basse, en train de jouer sur sa console. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu s'acharner autant sur un jeu vidéo.

Matt ne joue ainsi que lorsqu'il souffre à ce point qu'il désire tout oublier.

Il se concentre sur la vidéo, au moment où Mikami tue une victime dans le métro. Il colle son nez à quelques centimètres de l'écran, pour ne perdre aucun de ses gestes. Il enragea. Il est sûr et certain qu'il y a un truc pas net, dans cette histoire… Mikami écrit bien trop ouvertement. Le type du SPK qui le file peut parfaitement le voir…

Une seconde.

Il met en pause, le cœur battant. Puis il zoome, éclaire la scène et fait repasser la séquence de quelques secondes à peine. Une fois. Deux. Trois. Aucun doute.

Mikami tape sur les touches de son portable.

Il se recule, frottant ses yeux épuisés et tâchant de tirer une conclusion de tout cela. Il sort un bloc-note, pour mieux éclaircir ses idées.

_Hypothèse :__ Kira a un plan pour contrer Near et il est au courant de la supercherie._

_Near a remplacé uniquement un côté de pages du cahier._

_Mikami tape sur les touches de son portable avant d'écrire._

_Donc il a sans doute compris que le cahier était faux._

_Mais il est impossible que Kira écrive lui-même les noms avec une telle surveillance._

_Conclusion :__ Quelqu'un d'autre est contacté par Mikami et possède des pages du DN._

Et qui était assez proche de Kira pour cela ?

Kyomi Takada.

Etourdi, Mello éteint l'unité centrale et retourne s'affaler sur le lit. Ses pensées défilent à toute vitesse. S'il a bien saisi l'histoire, Near et les autres se feront tuer lorsqu'ils iront à l'entrepôt de Yellow Box. Kira aura largement le temps de se préparer un alibi. Après ça, il tuera Mikami et Takada et aura, enfin, le champ parfaitement libre…

Une idée lui vient, soudaine, impulsive, risquée. Il se mord la lèvre. C'est abominablement périlleux, le genre de plan que L aurait réprouvé et Near refusé de monter. Mais il n'est ni L, ni Near. Il fait les choses à sa manière, et cela a payé de nombreuses fois…

_En plus de te détruire_, chuchote sa conscience, réprobatrice.

Il attrape sa photo sur la table de chevet. Sur le cliché, le jeune homme a la peau douce, le visage intact. Il est beau et plein de projets. Et maintenant, il n'est plus qu'un homme déjà brisé, à vingt ans à peine. Il passe la main sur sa cicatrice. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux, de partir maintenant, au sommet de sa gloire ?

_Non, Mihael. Ça serait juste lâche. Tu fuis la vie._

« -- Ta gueule, Natasha. »

Et voilà qu'il a chopé le tic de Matt, l'habitude de parler à voix haute. A la différence que lui, il sait que ce n'est pas uniquement un effet de son imagination. Depuis qu'il a entendu cette histoire sur les **Protecteurs**, il prête encore plus attention à ses rêves, à ses intuitions. Et il est sûr que cette petite voix agaçante qui lui murmure qu'il a tort vient de la fantomatique fillette de six ans.

_Tu ne me dis pas « ta gueule », pauvre idiot. _

« -- Je te dis si je veux. »

_Tu as résisté à la douleur de ce que j'ai pu te dire, pourquoi alors tu ne te bats pas maintenant ?_

« -- Parce que j'en ai marre. »

_Bravo, Mihael. Tu parles comme un grand-père. Un grand-père dépressif. _

« -- TA GUEULE ! »

Il se redresse avec de grands gestes, comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche. Natasha se tait. Il passe une main sur son visage. Son visage défiguré…

Il prend sa décision.

La mauvaise.

* * *

_**Tokyo **_

_**23 Janvier 2013**_

« -- Matt ?

-- Oui, Mello ?

-- Tu… Tu es… Mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Ça y est._

Sur le moment, c'est tout ce qu'il est capable de penser. Trois mots qui prennent tout la place dans sa tête malade de vivre et de ne plus voir d'espoir. Trois mots censés lui apporter le soulagement, puisqu'ils annoncent la fin du calvaire… Mais trois mots qui le transpercent de part en part.

Il arrête sa console.

Il est assis sur un fauteuil, les lunettes baissées sur ses yeux, le regard vers Mello. Mello a une tablette de chocolat à la main. Mello a posé ses écouteurs. Mello a le visage grave et n'ose pas parler, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se contente de le regarder, en silence.

« -- Oui, Mello. Je suis ton meilleur ami.

-- Tu me suivras partout, hein ? Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais ?

-- Non, Mello. Jamais. »

Un instant, Mello semble horrifié par cette réponse. Puis il se reprend et triture entre ses doigts le papier aluminium de son chocolat.

_Vas-y. Crache le morceau. _

« -- Mail, j'ai trouvé.

-- Quoi donc ? »

Les réponses laconiques sont sa spécialité. Elles permettent de ne pas trop se mouiller et remettent à l'autre la responsabilité de ce qui va être dit. Mello croque dans sa tablette. Ses mains tremblent.

« -- Pourquoi Mikami écrit dans son Death Note sans se soucier qu'on le regarde. »

Mello lui a expliqué en quelques mots le fonctionnement du cahier, sans trop détailler. Matt avait arrondi les yeux, puis admis sans trop de problèmes son existence. Après tout, c'était Mello qui le lui disait…

« -- Et pourquoi Mikami écrit dans son Death Note sans se soucier qu'on le regarde ?

-- Parce que c'est un faux.

-- Comment fait-il, alors ?

-- Il envoie un texto avec le nom de la victime à Takada, qui a des morceaux du Death Note.

-- Et le véritable cahier ?

-- Caché. Je ne sais pas où.

-- Tu veux voler le cahier.

-- Je veux kidnapper Takada. »

Silence. Matt accuse le coup, calculant comme il peut les conséquences du plan de Mello.

« -- Et pourquoi donc ?

-- Pour que Mikami, acculé, note le nom de Takada dans le véritable carnet. A ce moment-là, le type du SPK qui le suit récupère le Death Note. On le laisse faire et on le ramasse ensuite. Résultat : deux gêneurs en moins et l'arme pour nous. Simple comme bonjour. »

Vue la nervosité de Mello et son sourire forcé, il y a un os dans ce plan si parfait.

« -- Et comment on s'y prend pour kidnapper Takada ?

-- Le vingt-six janvier, elle a une conférence de presse. Tu tire en voiture des grenades lacrymogènes, ce qui oblige les gardes du corps à te poursuivre. Je propose à Halle d'emmener Takada loin des locaux à moto. Je m'esquive en empruntant une petite ruelle, trop étroite pour les voitures de police. Ensuite, je vole un camion de déménagement, en déposant toutes les affaires de Takada dans un carton, que je place dans un autre camion. Je m'enfuis et on se retrouve à un point précis. Takada meurt. Tu abandonnes la voiture et tu montes dans le camion. Et voilà. »

_Ah. C'est ça qui cloche._

« -- Tu dis que je dois tirer des bombes lacrymogènes ?

-- Exact.

-- Et m'enfuir, avec les gardes du corps aux trousses ?

-- Exact.

-- Les gardes du corps fanatiques et dévoués à Kira ?

-- Exact.

-- Je vois. »

Mello frissonne en voyant le regard de Matt, le regard mi-épuisé, mi-résigné.

« -- Mail… Si tu ne veux pas…

-- Je t'ai promis, Mello. Jusqu'au bout. Je te suivrais. Une promesse est une promesse.

-- Mais…

-- Mihael, j'ai compris que j'allais mourir. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Tais-toi. »

C'est la toute première fois qu'il lui ordonne de se taire. C'est aussi sans doute la dernière. Parce que c'est fini. Mello a choisi la guerre. Et lui a choisi de le suivre, donc la guerre par extension.

_Je suis ton meilleur ami…_

Non. Il n'est pas son meilleur ami. Il est son amant, son chien, son ombre, son souffre-douleur, son gardien, son guérisseur, son protecteur. Et ça, c'est bien plus fort que ces mots enfantins, bien plus fort que tous les « meilleur ami » du monde. Mello le sait bien. Mello va pour croquer dans sa tablette, hésite.

La repose.

« -- Matt… J'aurais besoin de…

-- Je sais. »

Il vient et l'enlace, l'embrasse, le front, le nez, la bouche. Les mains, la gorge, le ventre. Et plus bas. Et tout le corps. Ce n'est plus un câlin d'enfant, plus une prière, c'est une tentative de s'oublier dans l'autre, c'est une communion, l'extrême-onction avant la fin… Il l'embrasse, le touche, le lèche, le caresse, le serre contre lui à l'étouffer. Il veut s'étouffer avec lui et pas avec la cigarette. Mourir de lui plutôt que pour lui.

Mais il ne peut pas.

Alors il sèche, une par une, les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de Mello, dont le visage ne se crispe même pas. Il pleure sans le vouloir…

Il pleure sûrement pour la toute dernière fois.

* * *

_**Tokyo **_

_**25 Janvier 2013 **_

La voix ne cesse de chanter que tard, très tard dans la nuit. Elle est brisée, fatiguée. Cela fait des jours qu'elle travaille. Mais c'est enfin fini. Il peut partir tranquille…

Façon de parler, bien sûr.

D'une main lourde de fatigue et écorchée par les cordes de sa guitare, l'homme débranche tout son matériel. Puis il sort le produit de ses efforts de l'ordinateur avec un petit « clic ». L'emballe. L'annote soigneusement. Puis il se lève et, tâchant de ne pas réveiller la silhouette allongée sur le canapé, va marcher dans l'air froid.

Il arrive devant la poste, se dandine. L'air est glacé. Il lèche le timbre et le colle sur le petit paquet. Puis il tend la main pour le lâcher avec les autres courriers.

Il hésite une seconde.

Puis l'envoie.

Il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

_**25 Janvier 2013**_

Ryûk croque dans une pomme, sa face blafarde tournée vers les immeubles de la ville qui s'assombrit. Il réagit à peine lorsqu'une autre silhouette, décharnée, vient s'asseoir à ses côtés au sommet de l'immeuble. Visiblement de mauvaise humeur : elle mord son pouce avec rage.

« -- Il a écouté tes suppliques de ne pas mettre son plan à exécution ? Raille le dieu avec une grimace narquoise.

-- Ben tiens ! Ironise l'autre en laissant pendre ses pieds nus dans le vide. Cet imbécile est sourd comme un pot. Ou plutôt, il n'entend pas ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre ! »

Ryûk rit, amusé, avant de jeter le trognon sur l'autoroute qui, à cette altitude, n'est qu'un mince ruban gris sur lequel serpentent des milliers de petits points lumineux.

« -- S'il savait que je peux te voir ! Ricane Ryûk de plus belle. Il en ferait… Une crise cardiaque !

-- A n'en pas douter, répond laconiquement son compagnon. Il n'a jamais supporté de ne pas tout comprendre. Il ignore que tu lui as caché… Combien ? Une bonne _centaine_ de règles de ce satané cahier ?

-- Je ne lui ai rien caché, nuance Ryûk avec son effrayant sourire. J'ai simplement _omis de lui mentionner quelques détails…_

-- Ryûk recommence à mentir.

-- Et Lawliet recommence à parler à la troisième personne ! »

L'ange ne répond rien, impassible. Pour briser le silence et faire réagir son interlocuteur trop peu loquace, Ryûk demande :

« -- Dis… Tu n'aurais pas ramené des pommes ?

-- … Tu es désespérant. Je ne peux pas, tu le sais. Je suis un **Protecteur**, je n'ai pas le droit d'interagir physiquement avec mon entourage. »

Silence déçu. Puis le Shinigami hausse les épaules et s'envole chercher sa pitance ailleurs.

Resté seul, L Lawliet contemple la nuit, son visage tourné vers le ciel. Mélancolique. Il se lève et écarte les bras, laissant ses vêtements se gonfler du vent glacial.

« -- Je suis fatigué », chuchote-t-il à la lune.

Ses grands yeux noirs brillent un peu trop fort.

« -- Je suis fatigué. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux ramener Light-kun et qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison… Ensemble… »

L'ange laisse les larmes dévaler ses joues, comme les remplaçantes des pleurs qui ne rouleront jamais sur celles de l'homme qu'il aime. Elles glissent le long de ses pommettes et atteignent son menton, redessinant les contours de son visage. Larmes d'anges, larmes d'immortel.

Trois larmes, _three tears_ …

Mais juste un unique sanglot silencieux.

Comme en réponse à son chagrin, tout doucement, des flocons commencent à tomber du ciel sombre.

_Il neige ce soir, Light-kun…_

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

_**26 Janvier 2013**_

La voiture rouge s'avance lentement, silencieusement, se faufilant souplement dans le trafic dense. Comme un fauve. Pour l'instant, elle se dissimule dans la jungle de la ville, mais lorsqu'elle déchainera sa fureur, plus personne ne pourra l'ignorer. Tout près, une moto noire la suit, se glissant parmi les autres véhicules.

Le premier conducteur jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier la présence du motard, pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Il remet ensuite lentement ses lunettes oranges, abaissant devant ses yeux verts son rempart contre le monde. Et, retrouvant un geste familier et ancien, il allume une clope. Le briquet chuinte. La fumée lui emplit le nez, rassurante.

_La dernière cigarette d'un condamné…_

Il est prêt. Mello aussi. Ils le sont tous les deux. Ils ne peuvent pas reculer. Reculer, c'est accepter Kira, c'est accepter de ne pas pouvoir vivre ensemble heureux et tranquilles. Enfin, autant qu'on puisse vivre tranquille avec Mello… Il faut qu'ils le fassent. Il faut qu'ils mettent le point final à cette histoire, qu'ils posent pour Near la dernière pièce sur l'échiquier de la mort. Qu'ils lui permettent de faire échec et mat.

Ou, vu leur situation, échec et _Matt_…

La carrosserie étincelle…

Les flashs l'aveuglent…

Les cris de joie des fans s'assourdissent…

Le rugissement de la voiture rompt toute quiétude. L'adrénaline se rue dans les veines de Matt, qui tire une bombe lacrymogène avant de faire demi-tour à toute allure, les sirènes d'alarme lui attestant qu'il est suivi. Il est parti pour un de ses jeux de course, comme sur sa console. Mais là, c'est en vrai. Là, la fin sera inévitablement un « game-over ».

Là, c'est son tout dernier jeu.

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

_**26 Janvier 2013**_

« -- Bon sang, quels imbéciles ! »

Kimberley s'arrache les cheveux, se lamentant en gémissements incohérents. Sa télé allumée, branchée sur Sakura TV, retranscrit les images brouillées d'une poursuite. Et elle connait la voiture, oh oui, elle la connait… Elle l'a conduite elle-même, pour secourir Nathan, il y a un an de cela.

« -- Ces imbéciles ! »

Elle en pleure de rage. Ils vont se faire tuer ! Tuer ! Ils vont se faire tuer et elle ne reverra plus jamais le sourire railleur de Matt, ni ne s'engueulera avec Mello pour une futilité… Les larmes coulent abondamment sur ses joues. Instinctivement, elle serre entre ses doigts la minuscule caméra qui la rassure tant.

« -- Je t'en supplie… Toi, tu as des moyens ! Hoquette-t-elle. Si tu peux faire quelque chose… Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose… »

Silence bref, juste rompu par les grésillements de la télé. Puis un arrêt brusque de la poursuite. L'écran devient noir. Elle en reste bouche bée, une seconde, deux…

La sonnerie du téléphone la sort de sa torpeur. Immédiatement, elle court décrocher, sans vraiment savoir la cause de tant d'empressement.

Un pressentiment ?

« -- Allo ?

-- Allo. »

Il y a un silence. Mais un silence qui fait passer quelque chose d'incroyable de chaque bout du fil. Quelque chose de magique. Quelque chose d'évident. D'un côté, Kimberley, une voix éperdue, étranglée par les sanglots. De l'autre un timbre inflexible, froid, mais tremblant imperceptiblement. Et cette voix incertaine colle à la jeune femme le plus grand frisson de sa vie. Elle la connait. Ou plutôt non, elle la _reconnait_…

« -- Je… Hésite l'inconnu. C'est moi. »

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Le cœur de Kimberley accélère encore, une onde de chaleur la parcourt de la tête aux pieds. Le combiné devient entre ses mains, plus qu'une bouée de sauvetage, un véritable trésor.

Coup de foudre auditif.

« -- Oui, lui chuchote-t-elle en retour. Je sais bien que c'est toi… »

Et c'est vrai. Elle le sait. Pas besoin d'expliciter d'avantage. Oui…

C'est _lui_.

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

_**26 Janvier 2013**_

La menotte se referme sur le poignet de Takada avec un cliquetis. La présentatrice panique, halète dans le cou de Mello qui vire brusquement dans une impasse trop petite pour que les voitures de police ne le poursuivent.

« -- Que… Que faites-vous ?! »

_Je meurs._

Mais il ne formule pas cette pensée à voix haute, bien sûr. Elle ne concerne que lui. Lui seul peut savoir qu'il va perdre. Lui seul peut savoir ce que cela implique. Lui seul peut ressentir les choses comme il le fait. Lui seul peut ainsi se souvenir de Matt, Matt qu'il a envoyé à l'échafaud plus surement que s'il lui avait tiré dessus…

Son regard se trouble derrière la vitre du casque de moto. Puis se durcit, impénétrable. Déterminé.

Il faut qu'il le fasse.

Il roule encore cinq bonnes minutes, avec de nombreux et savants détours pour brouiller les pistes. Puis fait monter son engin dans un camion de transports. En la menaçant de son pistolet, il force la jeune femme à se déshabiller pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas d'arme. Son pistolet, son éternel Beretta qu'il a tant de fois braqué sur la tempe de Matt ou sur celle d'Adriano. Visions diamétralement opposées… Et douloureuses toutes les deux. Comme la jeune femme se fait trop lente, Mello grince des dents et lui donne un plaid. Le plaid qui les a recouvert Matt et lui, lors de cette nuit à la lueur des bougies… Son cœur se serre, se dilate, s'éteint. Il ne doit surtout pas regretter. Surtout pas.

« -- Dépêche-toi ! Je veux bien te donner une couverture… »

Elle accepte. Froissement du drap. Et, est-ce qu'il a mal entendu… ? Froissement de papier… Il a l'impression qu'elle va entendre le bruit de son cœur, tant il tambourine fort dans sa poitrine…

Il vérifie une fois de plus qu'elle est sans protection, la tête tournant de plus en plus vite. Il y a 99 % de chances pour que la mission se termine par la mort. Il reste bien une minuscule et misérable petite probabilité de survie, mais elle est faible, si faible… Une flammèche insignifiante. Que le destin va moucher, il en est sûr et certain

_Alors… C'est fini ?_ Songe-t-il en reprenant la route après avoir déposé les affaires de sa prisonnière dans un carton abandonné. _Matt…_ _Tous les rêves qu'on a faits ensemble… C'était pour rien ? Personne ne s'en souviendra jamais ?_

Putain.

Il a envie de pleurer.

Pleurer à en perdre haleine, sur ce minuscule un pourcent. Envie de se réfugier dans les bras de Matt et que celui-ci lui dise qu'il était son meilleur ami, qu'il serait toujours là… Qu'il ne le quitterait jamais.

Jamais.

Il se demande où Mail en est. S'il s'est déjà fait tuer. Il a tellement mal à cette idée qu'il manque louper le virage. Alors il allume la petite télévision à côté de l'écran. Aucune nouvelle pour l'instant. Il se retient de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le couperet ne tardera de toutes les façons pas à tomber… Il crispe ses mains gantées sur le volant, tâche de garder les yeux sur la route. Avec cette sinistre rengaine qui tourne dans sa tête, exprimant à elle seule toute sa peine, tout cet amour qu'il ne donnera jamais, ses rêves et ses espoirs comme autant de fleurs fanées, d'étoiles mortes et de larmes amères…

Un pourcent, un pourcent, un pourcent…

_Non,_ lui souffle soudain le souvenir fugace d'une petite fille aux yeux pervenche et aux boucles brunes. _**Trois**__ pourcents. _

Qu'avait-elle dit, exactement, Natasha ?

Ah oui.

_« -- Ça_ _se passera exactement comme tu l'as vu. Matt mourra. Tu perdras le jeu. Du moins, si tu décides de garder ton stupide orgueil, ce dont je ne doute pas. Pour reprendre l'expression de ce très cher Ryûzaki, il n'y a que trois pourcent de chances que tu puisses changer le cours des choses. Trois misérables pourcents contre quatre vingt dix-sept d'égoïsme. »_

Trois pourcents… Il se remémore tous les détails de son plan, construit avec une minutie d'autant plus grande qu'il avait peu de moyens et, surtout, pas le droit à l'échec. Feindre une agression, avec l'écran de fumée de Matt. Puis arriver pour « mettre Mlle Takada en lieu sûr ». L'enlever. Et à ce moment là, Mikami serait obligé de sortir le véritable cahier et d'y noter le nom de la présentatrice, pour empêcher tout chantage mettant Kira en danger. Mello gagnerait. Et Kira perdrait…

Au prix de leur vie à tous les deux.

Trois pourcents, trois pourcents, trois pourcents…

Mais… Cela faisait un peu plus de dix minutes qu'il avait enlevé Takada. S'il la laissait là… Dans le camion… Les autorités mettraient du temps avant de la retrouver… Mikami aurait sûrement commis son erreur dans ce délai… Hypothétiquement. Mais lui… l'aurait-il, le temps… ? De faire demi-tour ? De tourner le dos à sa fierté, à ses rêves de victoire ? De jeter son orgueil ?

D'aller sauver Matt ?

Et puis, Takada profiterait de cette absence pour inscrire son nom ou appeler quelqu'un. Le seul moyen serait de la tuer, mais… Elle pouvait noter son nom en une seconde si elle voyait qu'il allait prendre cette décision. Il suffisait d'une lettre sur le morceau de papier…

Trois pourcents, trois pourcents, trois pourcents…

Refrain, refrain, refrain…

Trois pourcents, trois pourcents, trois pourcents…

_Matt… Me suis-je jamais comporté avec toi comme une personne aimante ?_

Trois pourcents, trois pourcents, trois pourcents…

Et, dans les reflets changeants du pare-brise, une silhouette se dessine, chimérique, et pose sa petite main sur le verre avec un sourire de quenottes blanches…

_« -- N'oublie pas, Mello. On a toujours le choix. Toujours. Même au dernier moment, lorsque tout semble perdu, lorsque l'on pense ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Il suffit d'opérer un virage… »_

Un virage…

Les mondes convergent. Les milliers de possibles existants s'offrent à lui. Faire un choix. Faire un choix. Un choix. Le sien. Le choix de sa vie ou de sa mort. Un choix qui lie trois existences, lui, Matt et Natasha. Et une idée pour en finir, une drôle d'idée folle, impulsive et qui ne peut pas marcher.

Un instant d'hésitation.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…_

Que va-t-il faire ?

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…_

Prendre un virage ?

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…_

Ou continuer sa route ?

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… _

Mihael Keehl choisit son chemin.

Il espère que, pour une fois, il a pris la bonne décision.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… _**Tac**_._

**

* * *

**

*les lecteurs préparent leurs tomates*

***Mauguine fuit à toutes jambes* Ne me lyncheeeeez paaaas !**

**Félicitations à Greengrin, qui avait relevé l'histoire du virage, alors que Mello succombe dans le manga au volant d'un camion !**

**Le prochain chapitre, je vais le publier mercredi. L'épilogue, jeudi. Et dimanche ou samedi prochain… Vous verrez bien. Certaines sont déjà au courant, mais vous vous rendrez compte par vous-même à la fin des remerciements, dans ma petite note un peu particulière…**

**Hein ? Le titre du prochain chapitre ? **

***sifflote d'un air innocent***

**Comment ça, à chaque fois, je vous le donnais ?**

***se tourne les pouces***

**Allez, je crache le morceau. Il y a tellement de personnes fines et perspicaces parmi vous *essaie d'atténuer parmi une montagne de compliments* que… Ben, vous seriez capables de deviner ce qui se passe dans mon esprit tordu. Donc pour la première et dernière fois, je ne vous donnerai pas le titre. **

**A mercredi !**

**Je vous embrasse ! *fuit en courant sous les légumes pourris***


	11. Chap 10 : Une promesse est une promesse

**Note :**

**Today is the day. **

**Seigneur, j'ai la chair de poule. Après neuf mois, NEUF, voilà enfin la réponse à la plupart de vos questions. Ce n'est pas la toute fin, mais c'est quand même l'ultime long chapitre. L'épilogue, pour information, fait 25 pages. **

**Donc. Donc bravo à la fabuleuse bêta-lectrice qui a corrigé ceci en moins d'une heure, Eva-oneechan. Bravo aux perspicaces qui se cachent dans les rangs. Bravo et merci.**

Réponse à Izuko :

Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic. Et oui, Emily cache quelque chose^^. Mais aucune de tes théories. Ce qui n'est pas grave du tout, c'est vraiment très tordu XD. En tous cas, ce ne sera pas révélé dans cette fic, mais dans une autre histoire, plus ou moins liée à The Storm. Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Je sais qu'il est impossible que ce chapitre satisfasse tout le monde. Certains vont être déçus. Je vous demande seulement de ne pas le descendre simplement parce que vous auriez aimé que ça se passe autrement. Critiquez-moi pour la mise en forme, pour les OOC, pour les tournures de phrases, mais pas pour le scénario. Je suis restée en bonne entente avec tout le monde, j'aimerai qu'on finisse ça tranquille et sans problèmes.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes formidables. Vous aurez pu constater que je vous ai répondus, d'ailleurs. Ce sera possible jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Après, je rentre en terminale, donc je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir. **

**Je peux cependant garantir une chose : le projet qui sera commencé dans quelques jours, et qui aura d'ailleurs un lien avec The Storm (non, ce n'est pas une suite^^) sera terminé et posté régulièrement. Sur ça, vous avez mon engagement. **

**Parlant de la chanson citée au début, elle est un extrait de celle insérée dans le prologue (le prologue qui prend ici toute son importance malgré sa brièveté). Si vous regardez bien, des morceaux sont insérés dans le texte, des petites bribes, des détails.**

**Voilà.**

**Merci. Merci et à demain.**

**Pairing :**** Les trois cités ici, plus ou moins explicites. Mail et Mihael, Kimba et Near et… Allons, facile, qui reste-t-il ? XD **

**Rating :**** Toujours T. Ils auraient quand même du mal à faire des galipettes, dans ce chapitre.**

**Disclaimer :**** Ohba et Obata possèdent tout. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire. Omg, j'ai fait un disclaimer sérieux^^ !**

**Dédicace :**** Maman. Ma maman à la patience (presque) infatigable.**

**Patte de velours, qui aime tant déjouer le **_**How to use it**_**.**

**Mimi, qui en ce moment attend courageusement mon arrivée pour que nous puissions délirer ensemble sur ce dernier chapitre.**

**Greengrin, illustratrice de talent, philosophe et adorable jeune fille qui est venue s'ajouter en cours de route.**

**Lilium, qui m'a incendiée au dernier chapitre et qui elle seule connaît l'ultime mot de l'histoire (et s'en inquiète atrocement^^).**

**Et enfin. Deux adorables bouts de chou qui ont pleuré cette fin qu'elles supposaient si triste. Asia et Jade, presque petites sœur de ma presque petite sœur, je suis donc votre presque-presque-tante ?^^ Petits anges, je vous remercie. Ne pleurez pas et lisez donc… Ou plutôt, écoutez Lilium lire.**

**Voilà. **

**Merci. Bonne route à vous qui allez lire. **

**Avec ou sans virages.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Une promesse est une promesse**

_"I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road  
Like a haunting page from our history  
Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream  
It's the saddest thing when angels fly away"_

"When Angels Fly Away"

**Cold**

**_

* * *

_**

Tokyo

**_26 Janvier 2013_**

C'est un appartement miteux et vide.

Le papier peint est décollé. La moquette est sale. Dans le salon, une console de jeux vidéo traine sur une table basse, à côté d'une tablette de chocolat. Les rideaux eux-mêmes sont déchiquetés. Il règne une drôle d'atmosphère, une atmosphère d'attente. Attente que les propriétaires de l'endroit, légaux ou non, reviennent et fassent bouger le monde. Attente que l'un d'eux reprenne sa guitare et rompe le silence. Attente que l'autre croque la tablette entamée.

Mais il n'y a plus personne.

Soudain, une sonnerie de portable retentit. C'est au moins la trentième fois de la soirée. Mais bien sûr, personne n'est là pour décrocher, ils ont laissé derrière eux tout moyen de communication. Il n'y a pas de geek aux lunettes oranges, qui balancerait une plaisanterie en guise de bonjour. Pas de blondinet en cuir noir qui aboierait un « ALLO ? » peu courtois. L'appartement est vide…

Le restera-t-il toujours ?

Le répondeur s'enclenche. Il doit être cassé, parce qu'il débite tous les messages à la suite, au lieu de mettre uniquement le dernier.

Bip.

_« -- VOUS ÊTES DES ENFOIRES ! _Glapit une voix féminine et hystérique. _Bande de crétins inconscients, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête pour faire une telle CONNERIE ? Je vous préviens, dès que je vous aurai sous la main, ça va BARDER ! Et Matt, les caméras t'ont pris en train de fumer. Si jamais je te vois encore le mégot aux lèvres, je t'ETRIPE ! »_

Bip.

_« -- Bonsoir les garçons ! Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas là pour le moment, mais je laisse quand même un message pour atténuer celui de Kimba. Non,_ lance la jeune femme sereine à quelqu'un qui vocifère derrière elle, _non Bouddha, laisse-moi faire ! Voilà, je… De la part de nous trois… Nathan, Kimba et moi… Je… On vous aime. Vous êtes à gifler, mais on vous aime très fort. Bisous. »_

Bip.

_« -- Mail… Vous avez encore fait une bourde… Je… »_

La voix d'homme est tellement emplie de sanglots qu'il a du mal à parler. En arrière-plan, un bourdonnement sourd et les encouragements de deux autres personnes.

_« -- Mail… Si Elise avait été là, elle vous aurait donné la fessée. Vous êtes tête brûlée, comme elle. Bonne chance et… Essayez de vous en sortir. Pour moi, Mail. Vous aviez promis de vous accrocher à la vie… Vous m'avez dit que vous teniez vos promesses. Soyez un homme de parole et vivez. Je vous en prie. »_

Bip.

_« -- Mello, ici Near_, soupire une voix monocorde, _ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, ce plan. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais vous êtes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Mello, pas trop d'impulsivité. Et Matt, bonne chance. »_

Bip.

_« -- Ici Mello. Ah ah, quelle ironie de laisser un message sur son propre téléphone… Mail… Je… Je voulais te dire, si tu arrives à la maison et moi pas… Matt, je t'aime, d'accord ? Et ne te moque pas, sale geek ! »_

Bruit d'un camion qui freine, qui tourne et se heurte à quelque chose. Quelqu'un a le souffle coupé par la douleur. L'enregistrement grésille, comme s'il allait s'arrêter et le silence s'abattre, pour toujours cette fois.

Mais le silence recule et…

**Les bruits reprennent le dessus.**

Bruits d'une portière qui claque.

Bruits de course sur le goudron.

La personne halète au bout du fil.

_« -- Mattie… Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais… J'ai… »_

Pause.

_« -- Mail… Je crois que j'ai fait un virage. »_

Bip.

C'est la fin des messages.

Le silence retombe.

* * *

**_Route de Tokyo_**

**_26 Janvier 2013_**

A l'arrière du camion, une jeune femme est allongée, belle poupée désarticulée et froide. Du rouge s'échappe à gros bouillons de sa tempe, petite fontaine de vie qui trempe les courts cheveux noirs. Ses yeux sont ouverts sur l'invisible, indifférents, sans aucune trace de la terrible angoisse qu'elle a ressentie un peu plus tôt. La paroi contre laquelle elle a été projetée dégouline de longues coulées cramoisies.

Tout ça, c'est à cause d'un coup de frein, que Mello a donné sans aucune raison. Elle n'a pas compris. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre, ou de le voir courir à l'arrière et prendre son pouls pour vérifier qu'il l'avait eue… Elle est morte, le crâne enfoncé, par un arrêt brutal qui a failli projeter son assassin à travers le pare-brise.

Elle tient un crayon à papier dans ses mains. Mais le nom qu'elle inscrivait sur le morceau de Death Note n'est pas achevé… Et elle ne finira jamais son geste.

_Mihael Keeh…_

Le destin du monde s'est joué à une lettre.

La lettre L.

* * *

**_Tokyo_**

**_26 Janvier 2013_**

Hurlement des sirènes. Crissements des pneus. La route qui s'étire devient un ruban flou et instable sous ses yeux. Il peut sentir sous ses pieds la voiture qui s'emballe, le moteur qui rugit, il voit en une tâche mouvante la vitesse qui affole le compteur. Son cœur bat à toute allure. De peur. D'adrénaline, parce que les actes risqués comme ceux-là ont plus de poids et de saveur lorsqu'ils sont prémédités longtemps à l'avance. Parce que quelque chose d'aussi intense qu'une course contre sa propre mort, c'est comme sa relation avec Mello. C'est tellement fort. Tellement indescriptible.

C'est sans doute plus simple ainsi, du moins, il essaye de s'en persuader. Il reste une note amère. Sa vie s'achève, elle prend fin dans un craquement de foudre, comme elle a commencé. Parce que, pour lui, il n'est vraiment venu au monde qu'à l'instant où il a croisé le regard de Mello. Il mourra dans une explosion. De souffrances, de saveurs, là encore, la limite est floue entre les extrêmes, comme elle l'est toujours avec Mihael. Il mourra comme il a vécu, pour lui…

Il a presque envie de succomber tout de suite, mourir pour sombrer dans ce sommeil éternel où il pourra enfin rêver sans qu'on ne le réveille. Il a toujours aimé dormir… Accueillir la mort avec un sourire railleur, pour l'humaniser, c'est ce qu'il va faire. Et, peut-être, comme elle viendra pour l'emmener, le rictus ironique changera soudain et deviendra chaud, rassurant, apaisant. Il ouvrira grand ses bras à la mort, l'enlaçant, lui donnant cette affection et cette chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais dû recevoir. Parce qu'aimer, c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Et lorsqu'elle repartira, peut-être sera-t-elle un peu libérée de cette charge si lourde, le fardeau des âmes qui pèse chaque jour d'avantage sur son échine. Rassérénée.

Mais pour l'heure, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Il veut le repousser. Et puis…

Il a encore envie de jouer…

Réprimant un gloussement enfantin, il tourne en sens interdit et s'engage sur le trottoir. Il peut deviner les jurons de ses poursuivants d'ici… Ils se souviendront de Mail Jeevas, parole de geek ! Son sourire s'élargit. Et c'est un sourire bien particulier, propre à tous les orphelins de l'institution de Watari, qu'ils aient dix ou soixante ans. En coin, un peu tordu, malicieux, irrésistible, mutin…

Un sourire de môme.

* * *

**_Tokyo_**

**_26Janvier 2013_**

Mello court. Plus vite, encore plus vite, toujours plus vite… Comme un fou, à ne plus rien entendre d'autre que le bruit de sa respiration sifflante, à s'en briser les jambes, à s'en déboiter les bras. Comme il n'a jamais couru. Pourtant, chaque foulée lui semble durer une infinité de temps. Trop long, trop long, trop long… Il est trop long ! Et il n'a pas pu prendre sa moto, sa chère moto si facilement repérable… Il en pleure de rage, les larmes roulent jusqu'à son menton et sont emportées par le vent de sa course. Il ne va pas y arriver…

Matt va mourir.

La peur enserre son cœur si fort qu'il va sans doute exploser. Il a envie de crier, de hurler sa peine et sa terreur au monde entier. Envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, de demander pardon pour ses erreurs… Tout plutôt qu'il ne meure. Tout. Il s'engage sur l'autoroute sans même s'en rendre compte, zigzaguant entre les voitures. L'une d'elles le klaxonne, il pousse un cri et se protège instinctivement le visage des bras. Le conducteur freine à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Crissement. Traces noires sur le goudron. Bruit de portière qui claque.

« -- Mon Dieu ! Vous allez bien ? »

Mello cligne des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière des phares, ôte ses bras de son visage. Une ombre floue se dessine devant lui, toute en contours imprécis et en brouillard de parfum. Puis elle se précise. La femme a un mouvement de recul devant sa terrible cicatrice sur laquelle retombe la lueur orangée. Face à cette répulsion, il ressent une profonde rage et serre les dents, la défiant du regard. Ses yeux sont porteurs de toute la haine du monde, encore amplifiée par l'urgence de la situation. Cette hargne la fait s'éloigner d'avantage.

« -- Je vous dégoûte ? »

Il a craché cette phrase avec tout le ressentiment dont il est capable. C'est sûr qu'elle, avec son tailleur chic et son physique de starlette, personne ne va reculer en la voyant… Ses lourds cheveux blonds sont rassemblés en chignon, ses yeux fardés s'agrandissent alors qu'elle l'examine. Puis elle semble prendre la mesure de ses paroles. Elle balbutie :

« -- Non, je… Non, bien sûr que non… Je… Mais quelle idée aussi de traverser comme ça ! »

D'un seul coup, la femme s'est redressée, plus fière, choquée, se rengorgeant avec des éclairs dans ses prunelles noires. Mihael hausse un sourcil, un grondement couvant dans sa poitrine.

« -- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais mes raisons ? Lâche-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Navré de vous avoir retardée ! Renifle-t-il avant de se détourner.

-- Une minute. »

Le bruit des talons claque dans la nuit tombante. Elle attrape le bras de Mihael d'un geste plus vif qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il fait volte-face.

« -- QUOI ? »

Cette fois, elle ne se démonte pas. Ses cils enduits de mascara papillonnent un peu, mais son regard est étrangement dur, déterminé.

« -- Vous pleurez ? »

Horrifié, Mello se passe une main sur le visage pour y découvrir qu'en effet, il est inondé de larmes. Il se dégage avec un grand geste brusque.

« -- Bordel ! Fichez-moi la PAIX ! »

Paf ! Mello en reste bouche-bée. La gifle a claqué bien plus violemment que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Immédiatement, une fureur noire monte en lui, l'aveugle, l'étouffe, le brûle. Il faut qu'il l'évacue, absolument, sinon il va suffoquer. Et crever, crever de toute cette haine qui l'emplit à l'en faire exploser… Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il referme ses doigts autour du cou de la femme.

« -- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ? »

Il a sifflé entre ses dents. Elle hoquette de stupeur, ses mains gantées de velours cherchant à desserrer l'étau de celles de Mihael.

« -- Vous êtes fou… Murmure-t-elle, avec toutefois dans ses yeux une sorte de fascination… Ou de répugnance plus que de peur.

-- Bien sûr ! Ricane-t-il. Bien sûr que je suis fou. Mais ce que vous venez de faire prouve que vous l'êtes encore plus que moi. »

Il serre. Fort. La tension monte. Des tâches jaunes, rouges et blanches, papillons de fureur, viennent voleter devant ses yeux. Le sang boue dans ses veines, les calcine, détruisant sa logique si réputée. Il a oublié pourquoi il était là, il a oublié ce qu'il devait faire, il a oublié jusqu'à son nom, sans connaître pourtant la raison de cette démence irraisonnée. La femme halète. En se débattant convulsivement, elle accroche sans le vouloir le chapelet de Mihael, le rosaire qui se casse… Les perles tombent au sol en une cascade rouge.

« -- MERDE ! »

Il ne réfléchit plus. Il la libère et se penche pour récupérer les quelques vestiges de son trésor. L'envie de pleurer remonte d'un coup. Ce chapelet… C'est presque une partie de lui-même. C'est la seule chose qu'il conserve de ses parents. Et celui avec lequel il a appris à Matt à prier… Et il n'en reste que le crucifix, argent délicatement sculpté. Il le contemple un instant luire dans la paume de sa main, se relève en fusillant la femme du regard. Celle-ci s'est figée, mâchoire décrochée, l'air d'avoir reçu un trois-tonnes sur la tête.

« -- Vous êtes contente, j'imagine ? »

Haine. Sa voix n'est que haine. La femme qui lui fait face tremble, sa bouche murmure des paroles incohérentes. Son regard passe du chapelet au visage de Mihael, comme découvrant sur ses traits un secret miraculeux… Ou épouvantable. Elle a l'air d'une biche prise acculée par un chasseur et ses chiens, au bord de la syncope. Mais elle doit être actrice, parce qu'en un clin d'œil, un papillonnement de cils, elle retrouve son assurance et fait quelques pas chaloupés dans sa direction avec un gracieux mouvement de tête. Une moue quelque peu arrogante fleurit sur ses lèvres, mais factice, cela se voit. Mihael sait lire les gens. Et elle est bouleversée.

« -- Vous alliez quelque part ? »

La question le déboussole complètement, lui fait perdre de nouveau toute notion de la situation. Puis il se souvient. Matt. Sauver Matt. Bon sang, il s'est arrêté là trop longtemps !

« -- Oui. Je dois y aller…

-- Je vous emmène. »

Ce n'est pas une proposition. C'est une affirmation. Mello en reste abasourdi.

« -- Je vous emmène ! Insiste-t-elle, un éclat d'acier dans les yeux. Vous êtes un vrai danger public. Surtout dans cet état. »

Mello ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais sa voix s'étrangle lorsqu'il se souvient du peu de temps qui lui reste. Il aura plus de chances d'y parvenir qu'en marchant. Il pousse un juron et s'engouffre dans la voiture, à côté du siège du conducteur. La voiture semble très chère. Lui est d'avantage expert en moto, mais il devine que c'est de la qualité. Le cuir sent encore le neuf, tout reluit, tout est impeccable. La seule chose qui détonne, c'est l'odeur de cigarettes et le cendrier plein à ras-bord. D'ailleurs, la femme s'allume une clope sitôt entrée, sans se soucier de son passager. Pour rétorquer, il appuie ses pieds contre le pare-brise. Elle le fusille du regard, il lui adresse un sourire goguenard.

« -- Où ? Interroge-t-elle en démarrant.

-- A gauche. Puis vous roulez jusqu'au rond-point, et encore à gauche. »

Avec Matt, ils ont tellement de fois répété le plan qu'il connait par cœur l'itinéraire de son ami. « Au-cas où… » Avait-il dit au geek. Celui-ci lui avait sourit doucement. Il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il ne croyait pas à cet espoir. Mais voilà, le « au-cas où » était arrivé.

« -- Je peux savoir votre nom, au moins ? » Demande-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Grimace. Puis sourire en coin. Malice extrême.

« -- Mail… Mail Jeevas.

-- Sasha Wormer. Mon nom de scène. »

Il retient un petit rire amusé. A malin, maline et demie… Elle sait très bien qu'il ne lui a pas donnée sa vraie identité. Elle garde une main sur le volant, l'autre tenant sa cigarette. Elle a quarantaine, mais encore belle, une beauté un peu dure, celle des femmes libres et qui ont goûté au pouvoir. Certainement pas le genre à avoir sa petite bande de marmots…

« -- Vous étiez vraiment pressé au point de vous faire tuer, tout à l'heure ?

-- Question de vie ou de mort.

-- Rien que ça…

-- Rien que ça. »

Répliques courtes, qui fusent et claquent, acides.

« -- La vie de qui ?

-- De mon amant. »

Pour la première fois, il a la satisfaction de la moucher. Elle reste sans piper mot. Lui est troublé malgré lui par ce qu'il vient de dire. Il l'a fait sans hésitation aucune. Les mots lui sont venus tous seuls, naturels. Une certaine chaleur lui monte aux joues et lui fait tourner la tête. Il contemple sans mot dire son reflet empourpré dans la vitre fumée.

« -- Des mœurs aussi douteux que le langage… » Grommelle-t-elle en soupirant.

Il ne répond pas. Le cœur battant, Mello aperçoit des voitures de police foncer vers le même endroit qu'eux.

_J'ai encore une chance… Ils ne sont pas arrivés…_

« -- Ça a un rapport avec vous, tout ce bazar sur l'autoroute ? »

Il sursaute et tourne la tête vers elle. A sa grande surprise, elle n'a pas l'air inquiète. Juste… Amusée et curieusement fière.

Oui, fière.

« -- Peut-être bien.

-- C'est son nom à _lui_, Mail Jeevas ? »

Mello se raidit imperceptiblement.

« -- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? »

Elle lui sourit, écrase sa cigarette et en allume une autre. Insolente, indolente… Féline.

« -- Rien, vous avez raison. »

Ils s'observent. Les yeux noirs contre les yeux bleus. Tension. Aucun ne veut les baisser. L'échange n'est interrompu que lorsque Sasha se retrouve obligée de freiner par un policier.

« -- Navré, Madame, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser l'accès. Il y a un barrage de protection de ce côté de la route. »

Mihael retient une exclamation de peur et de colère, et va pour sortir de la voiture. L'homme l'en empêche, fronçant les sourcils.

« -- Eh là ! J'ai dit : on ne passe p…

-- Combien ? »

La demande, inattendue, les fait se retourner tous les deux. Sasha s'est extirpée de son siège, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Et elle compte une importante liasse de billets. La moustache de l'agent frémit imperceptiblement. Mello, lui, est abasourdi.

« -- Combien de yens ? Répète Sasha, une expression à la fois enjôleuse et féroce sur le visage. Cent mille ? Deux-cent mille ?

-- Je… Bafouille l'homme. Je n'ai pas le droit de…

-- Trois-cent mille ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui fourre l'argent dans la main. Avec un léger clin d'œil, et un frôlement de ses lèvres carmines sur la joue. Mello, malgré tout, ne peut se défendre d'être impressionné. C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir la classe…

« -- Dépêchez-vous ! Lui ordonne-t-elle, ses yeux voletant du visage abasourdi du policier à ses collègues qui s'approchent un peu trop. Ma fortune n'est pas inépuisable, jeune homme ! »

Il hésite, avance, recule…

« -- Merci. »

Les yeux de la femme brillent un peu plus soudain.

« -- Je t'en prie. Bon courage, Micha. »

Les mots le frappent.

_Le_ mot le frappe.

**Micha.**

Il écarquille les yeux. Durant un instant, le monde oscille autour de lui. Puis Sasha lui sourit et tout s'efface. Parce que c'est le sourire qu'il a cherché toute sa vie, un sourire sur lequel il a pleuré tant de fois en étant enfant, faute de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Un sourire qu'il a tenté d'imaginer, de dessiner, un sourire qu'il a vu dans ses rêves. Un sourire qui fait peur, en canines. Un sourire de fauve. Un sourire de tueuse, mais avec une fossette dans la joue pour l'adoucir.

Son sourire à lui sur ses lèvres carmines.

« -- Au-revoir m… Merci… »

Il a buté, il n'a pas pu dire le mot. Tant pis. Après tout, peut-être que cela aurait gâché ce moment. Il s'en va en courant, elle remonte dans sa voiture, en allumant une autre cigarette. Puis elle démarre, posant une perle rouge du rosaire sur son tableau de bord. Aucun des deux ne se retourne. Haine ou amour, ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'il ressort de cette rencontre, ils s'en foutent de savoir, tant que c'est là, au fond d'eux, gravé au fond du cœur pour le restant de leur vie et qu'ils y ressentent ce beau secret brûlant, tant que c'est extrême et qu'ils l'ont vécu à fond.

Mello garde son odeur sucrée et précieuse dans les narines.

Et Sasha Keehl détache ses cheveux vénitiens, qui retombent autour de son visage en un impeccable carré soyeux.

* * *

**_Tokyo_**

**_26 Janvier 2013_**

Matt n'a jamais roulé si vite. Il est comme dans un rêve, à présent, un de ses plus beaux rêves d'enfant où il parvenait à voler. Il n'est plus vraiment dans son corps, comme s'il fonctionnait par automatismes, tirant parfois machinalement sur sa cigarette. Il est ailleurs. Comme désincarné. C'est bientôt fini, il le sait, il le sent.

Il va mourir.

Mourir, et rien d'autre… Mourir, malgré le pistolet caché dans la doublure de sa veste. Mourir, malgré cet amour en lui qui ne demande qu'à grandir et grandir encore, à prendre toute la place dans son corps. Mourir et éteindre la flamme…

Retourner au néant.

Matt voit la route devant lui s'illuminer des lumières des phares. Il prend une inspiration plus profonde et récupère son calme. Il appuie sur la pédale de frein, son véhicule tournant sur lui-même pour finalement s'immobiliser. Il est encerclé de dizaines de voitures. Par esprit de contradiction sans doute, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant les moyens employés. Tant d'hommes pour en tuer un seul… Tant de badauds pour assister à son exécution et qui, bien sûr, ne feront rien. Tant de gens pour lui… Et ces lumières qui lui font penser à des projecteurs.

Il fredonne une seconde « Je veux mourir sur scène », puis fronce les sourcils en appuyant ses coudes et ses avant-bras sur le volant, comptant les policiers. La fumée danse devant lui, ballerine blanche et grise aux jupons de tulle qui s'enfuit dès qu'il essaie de la capturer dans son champ de vision.

_Ils ont établi un barrage de ce côté de la route ? Bon sang… Combien de gardes de corps elle a… Cette Takada… ?_

« -- Sortez, les mains en l'air ! »

Il sourit amèrement. Une vraie scène de film. Il se souvient qu'une fois, avec Mello, ils avaient fait le mur un mardi matin pour aller au cinéma. Un film d'action, bien sûr, et interdit aux moins de seize ans … Ils en avaient tremblé sur leurs sièges et, dans la pénombre de la salle, leurs doigts s'étaient accrochés, entremêlés. Que cela lui parait loin, à présent ! Rictus. Puis il reprend sa façade sereine.

Et sort, les mains en l'air, serrer la mort dans ses bras.

* * *

Courir. Plus vite… Plus vite.

_Attend-moi…_

A en perdre haleine. A en mourir… A n'en plus pouvoir… Courir…

Courir pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Courir pour ne pas perdre ce qui est devenu sa raison de vivre, son combustible. Même s'ils ne vivront pas longtemps, de toute façon… C'est impossible de vivre longtemps avec lui, Mihael Keehl. Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien… Même un an, même une toute petite année…

Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de rêver.

Et il veut leur donner cette chance. Pour que tout n'ait pas été vain.

* * *

La scène est toute illuminée. Magique. Les regards sont braqués sur lui. L'enfant coquelicot, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, est le centre de l'attention, totalement. Pour encore quelques secondes… La pièce se jouera vite, très vite. Les trois coups auront à peine retentis que le rideau tombera… Mais il peut encore placer quelques répliques.

« -- Hey, hey, oh ! Depuis quand les japonais ont le droit d'avoir des pistolets aussi gros ? »

* * *

Ça y est. Mello le voit. Les mains en l'air, la clope au bec, le sourire calme et les rayures… Le temps se ralentit. S'étire. Les hommes ont tous leur flingue braqué sur lui. Ils vont tirer. Ils ont le doigt sur la gâchette… Ils n'en ont rien à fiche, de leur amour ou de leurs rêves… Ils vont tirer…

_Je vous en prie. Encore une petite seconde… _

* * *

Insolent. Il est insolent, ce moineau, ce soldat de plomb, ce chanteur rebelle au sourire imperturbable. Insolent, dressé devant eux comme un défi. Ses cheveux roux qui flamboient, ses lunettes perchées sur son nez… Il se dépêche de finir, le coquelicot. Vite, avant l'appel final, le dernier salut…

« -- Je suis complice de l'enlèvement de Mlle Takada ! Vous devez avoir plein de questions à me poser… »

* * *

Il ne court plus. Il vole. Poussé par la certitude qu'il a devant lui la seule personne pour laquelle il sacrifierait tout. Il vole. Et des anges se pressent à ses côtés, le soutiennent, l'encouragent… Des anges aux prunelles tendres, attentives ou pleines de feu.

Le passé. Le présent. Le futur. Ange de l'Amour. Ange de la Justice. Ange de la Haine ou, peut-être, de la Compassion… Ange de l'Enfance.

Yeux bleu vif.

Son père.

Yeux noirs d'encre.

L.

Yeux pervenche.

Natasha.

Il percute le barrage des gardes du corps. Il s'ouvre, le laisse passer sans résistance, à cause de l'étonnement. La mer devant Moïse.

* * *

Cri. Un seul. Unique. Qui s'envole vers le ciel.

Une prière.

* * *

_**« -- Vous ne tirerez p… »**_

_**« -- MATT ! »**_

* * *

Battements de cœurs.

Sursauts.

Le temps en suspend.

Et le soleil, plus beau que jamais, est soudain blotti dans les bras de Matt.

Etreinte.

« -- Tu es fou… Tu es fou d'être là, Mello… »

_Ils sont fous_, se disent les gardes du corps déconcertés, ne sachant plus s'il convient ou non de tirer.

Oui. Ils sont fous. Mais c'est une belle folie. C'est une folie qui leur illumine le visage. Une folie comme une couronne de gloire. Une folie si belle qu'elle intimide et les rend incertains.

Le chef hésite…

_Matt fait un rempart de son corps à Mello._

… regarde les autres…

_Mello parle très vite à son oreille, d'une voix tremblante et entrecoupée._

… tente de se secouer…

_Matt pleure sans retenir ses larmes, ses mains dans les cheveux de Mello._

… renonce.

Lentement, très très lentement, il baisse son arme.

Bientôt suivi par tous les autres.

Le silence tombe sur la foule.

* * *

**_Barrage au milieu de la route_**

Il y a le silence, il y a la nuit, il y a l'attente. Il y a la foule hagarde et apeurée, les gardes du corps hésitants et les deux amants au centre qui brillent comme des étoiles, les étoiles que les gratte-ciels de Tokyo empêchent toujours d'apercevoir. Deux lumières qui éclipsent les phares des voitures et les alarmes colorées des voitures de police.

La vie est suspendue à un souffle, à un cri, à un fil, à deux mains qui se serrent à se briser. La mort est en arrêt, elle ne frappe pas, elle attend.

Mello est tendu, prêt à bondir, à défendre sa vie et celle de Matt, à se battre bec et ongles, à coups de gifles, de cris, de Beretta et de morsures. Farouche, il défie du regard la ronde des hommes en noir. Il traque la main qui se lèvera la première, qui appuiera sur une gâchette pour mettre fin à leurs jours.

Matt est calme. Oui, calme, malgré Kira et la mort qui rôde, calme parce que cette attitude détendue est une provocation moins évidente que la posture défensive de Mello, et la seule manière de le détendre. Calme parce que, pour l'instant, il ne peut rien faire, juste attendre le déclenchement de l'affrontement ou que quelqu'un abaisse sa garde. Pour lui, cette attente se résume à deux contacts. La paume de Mihael contre la sienne, leurs lignes de vie incrustées l'une dans l'autre,€ et la pression glacée du revolver entre ses omoplates.

Froideur, tiédeur, contraste. Comme toujours avec Mello, adrénaline. Et jeu de regard affolant, de plus en plus pesant à mesure que les secondes passent.

Regard aveugle des policiers, dissimulé derrière leurs lunettes noires.

Regard bleu écarquillé de Mello, regard de bête traquée.

Regard indéfinissable de Matt, caché par ses éternelles goggles.

Et un troisième, qui vient s'ajouter, terrifiant, par l'intermédiaire d'une caméra de télévision qui a échappé au maillage.

Le regard de Kira.

Silence.

Et le murmure, le murmure qui rompt ce silence, qui fait sursauter tout le monde. Un seul et unique mot.

« -- Matt… »

Les gardes du corps se crispent et tous relèvent leurs revolvers momentanément baissés. Mello se fige. Sa main tremble imperceptiblement dans la sienne. Matt la serre plus fort pour le rassurer, un geste tendre et inutile. Mais cela semble lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire. Les canons des armes ont beau être pointés sur eux, Mello continue de parler. Lentement, si lentement que les mots qu'il prononce ne veulent plus rien dire si l'on n'est pas concentré. Des mots lointains, des mots d'un autre temps.

Les premiers mots d'une légende.

« -- C'était un cinq juillet... »

Tous se figent. Mello a le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses cheveux blonds lui balayent les joues lorsqu'il baisse le front, comme pour réfléchir. Matt comprend avec un coup au cœur qu'il parle de ce fameux jour… Ce jour où ils se sont rencontrés.

« -- Le cinq juillet… Mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt dix-sept…

Mello retrouve cette posture familière d'élève concentré qui était la sienne, à la Wammy's House. Matt le revoit, penché sur son bureau pour des heures de travail, ses feuilles de cours éparpillées autour de lui. Il revoit le dos courbé, les sourcils froncés pour mieux distinguer sa propre écriture à la lumière chiche de la lampe de chevet. Il le revoit s'agacer de sa présence trop bruyante, à cause des sons des jeux vidéo. Mello avait une bouille d'ange malicieux. Mello était Cendrillon. Puis le souvenir s'efface. Mello redevient adulte. Mello relève la tête. Il fixe bien en face la caméra devant lui. Matt déglutit. Il n'aimerait pas être le journaliste, c'est sûr…

Et Mihael continue de parler.

« -- Ce jour-là… J'ai eu mon « il était une fois ». » Murmure Mello, de la même voix désincarnée.

Il était une fois…

Chacun frissonne. Ces mots là, ils sont universels. Ces mots là annoncent une histoire, une histoire comme dans leur enfance, un conte qui les ramène à ces douces heures blotties contre une mère ou un père qui récite des images fabuleuse et fait naître un rêve à la force de sa voix. Et chacun hésite, même les plus fervents adorateurs de Kira. Ils sont endurcis, ils sont violents, ils sont implacables.

Mais de là à tuer quelqu'un qui raconte une histoire…

Alors ils décident d'attendre, rien qu'un peu. Attendre qu'il ait fini de raconter pour tirer. Comment pourraient-ils s'enfuir ? Ils sont à leur merci, ils n'ont rien à craindre. Autant écouter ce que le blond défiguré a à dire. Cela leur fera une anecdote pour leurs vieux jours. Ils écoutent donc les mots, les mots simples, les mots tranquilles, les mots magiques. Car ils ont oublié que les mots ont un pouvoir immense, qu'ils sont porteurs d'émotions mais aussi de révolte et d'espoir. Ils ont oublié ce mythe arabe pourtant si connu, qui met en garde contre le danger des conteurs. Mais Mello, lui, n'a pas oublié.

Mello n'est plus Cendrillon, mais Schéhérazade.

« -- Mon « il était une fois », c'était une après-midi ensoleillée. J'avais entendu qu'un nouveau était arrivé à l'orphelinat, mais ça ne m'intéressait que vaguement. Il faisait très chaud. Je m'en souviens parce que j'avais beaucoup transpiré et que la surveillante m'avait grondé. « Ne tâche pas tes vêtements, Mello, tiens-toi tranquille ! » Je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'était qu'une vieille vache, trop grosse pour courir. Je lui ai fait un pied de nez et suis parti à toute allure. Elle m'a suivi en criant. »

Matt se mord la lèvre, surveillant les gardes du corps du coin de l'œil. Il se demande combien de temps l'histoire pourra les retenir de tuer, surtout une histoire qui commence à verser dans « la méchanceté » dès son début. Et il se demande quel est le plan de Mello, Mello qui continue, insolent, se sachant protégé tant qu'il continue de raconter. Mello est comme ça, Mello sent les choses du bout des doigts et se lance si vite qu'on n'a pas le temps de comprendre.

Et en cet instant, c'est sûrement la meilleure solution.

« -- J'ai voulu emprunter un escalier étroit, pour rejoindre la chambre de Backup. Il faisait tellement de bêtises aussi qu'il ne m'aurait pas dénoncé. Même s'il m'effrayait un peu, quelques fois. J'ai donc grimpé cet escalier à toute vitesse… Mais ma chaussure est tombée. Elle n'était pas bien attachée et… Elle a dégringolé jusqu'à _lui_… Parce qu'il était assis dans les marches, en train de jouer à la console. Il m'a regardé. Il avait des yeux très verts, tout illuminés. Je lui ai demandé de garder le secret. Il a hoché la tête. Je suis parti. »

Un frisson dans le public…

Matt remarque alors, le cœur battant, que la totalité de l'attention est focalisée sur Mello. Plus personne ne sait que le chanteur existe, il est invisible, ils sont tous tournés vers l'autre, le diable au visage d'ange. Comme toujours, parce que trop de gens l'aiment, parce qu'il est un soleil et lui un coquelicot. Le soleil hypnotise. Le soleil brûle les rétines, aussi, et parfois même les pétales des fleurs. Mais pour une fois, Matt est soulagé que personne ne le voie. Matt est soulagé de sentir son arme bien calée dans son dos.

Lentement, millimètre par millimètre, il commence à incliner ses bras levés vers le revolver.

* * *

**_QG de l'équipe d'investigation japonaise_**

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour appeler ?_

Dents serrées, poings crispés, Light Yagami tapote fébrilement sur son portable, essayant de contacter Takada pour le cas improbable où Mello lui aurait laissé son téléphone. Mais bien entendu, celui-ci sonne dans le vide.

« -- ET MERDE ! »

Furieux, il raccroche brutalement. Derrière lui, Aizawa et Matsuda échangent des chuchotements inquiets qui irritent ses nerfs à vif.

« -- Light est en train de complètement perdre son sang-froid, murmure le premier, sa méfiance coutumière dans la voix.

-- C'est normal ! S'insurge Matsuda, un peu trop fort pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être entendu. Tu sais combien il tient à Takada… »

_L'imbécile._

Tremblant de colère et d'impuissance, Light plaque ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau, échine courbée et tête baissée. Les paupières closes par une intense concentration, il s'efforce de trouver une échappatoire à cette situation imprévue.

_Kyomi aurait déjà dû m'appeler pour signaler qu'elle avait exécuté Keehl… C'est ce que je lui avais demandé de faire. Mais si Mello avait été plus rapide… S'il l'avait tuée… Non, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Son acolyte et lui auraient très bien pu lui tirer une balle tout à l'heure, mais se sont contentés de grenades lacrymogènes. Et puis qu'il la kidnappe pour ensuite l'assassiner n'aurait eu aucun sens… Surtout avec quelqu'un pour faire tout le travail à sa place. Non, ce n'est pas ça… Est-il possible qu'il ait vu le morceau du Death Note qu'elle gardait sur elle ? Pourtant, elle est intelligente, elle savait quoi faire …_

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui a cloché ? Dois-je la tuer moi-même dès à présent ?_

« -- Appelez-moi Near ! Aboie-t-il en se redressant d'un seul coup, les faisant sursauter. Dépêchez !

-- J'ai déjà essayé ! Il ne répond pas ! Indique Mogi, son oreillette en place.

-- C'est malin ! Gémit Matsuda. Il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! »

Se retenant de tous les agonir d'injures, Light se pince le nez en cherchant à retrouver son calme… Et manque s'étouffer d'indignation en voyant que Ryûk, parti pour une « balade » en début de soirée, s'esclaffe en flottant tête en bas juste devant sa fenêtre. Et cette apparition lui fait venir en tête une atroce perspective…

« -- Je vais aux toilettes ! Lance-t-il brusquement, avec un regard entendu au dieu de la mort.

-- C'est bien le moment… Marmonne Aizawa, réprobateur.

-- C'est à cause de la pression ! Compatit Matsuda, dont la voix s'assourdit dès qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui. Moi-même, dans les périodes de stress, je… »

Clic, clac. La clef tourne dans la serrure.

Ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide pour dissimuler le son de sa voix, Light attend l'apparition du dieu de la mort en se rongeant les sangs, tournant et retournant cette interrogation dans sa tête :

_Et si Mikami avait pris l'initiative de tuer Takada ? Alors que cet idiot est surveillé, cela reviendrait à déclarer où le vrai Death Note est caché ! Ce serait le pire des cas de figure… Imbécile de Mikami ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre d'initiatives inutiles ! _

Enfin, Ryûk traverse le mur, son éternel et hideux sourire plaqué sur la face blanche comme craie.

« -- Ryûk ! Interroge immédiatement Light. Est-ce que Mikami a inscrit le nom de Takada ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Shinigami glousse. Des tâches blanches (la fureur) viennent danser devant les yeux de Kira.

« -- Ryûk ! Gronde-t-il d'un ton bas et menaçant. EST-CE QUE MIKAMI EST ALLE CHERCHER LE VRAI DEATH NOTE ?

-- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas censé t'aider ! S'amuse le dieu, contemplant ses griffes comme un humain l'aurait fait.

-- Ryûk… Des… Des pommes contre l'information, ça te va ? » Articule Light avec difficulté, humilié de devoir proposer un tel marché.

Le Shinigami éclate de nouveau de rire.

« -- Tu es prêt à tout, hein ? S'esclaffe-t-il. Ma foi, pourquoi pas… Peut-être même que ça rendra le jeu encore plus intéressant… Oui, il l'a fait, affirme-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il a écrit son nom. Et en ce moment, il doit s'apprêter à recommencer ! Ricane-t-il de plus belle. Il est vert de rage.

-- Vert de rage ? Le questionne Light, fébrile. Pourquoi ?

-- LIGHT ! Viens vite voir ! Hurle soudain Matsuda. La télé ! »

Sans même prendre le temps de fermer l'eau, Light se rue au-dehors et se précipite avec les autres.

« -- Qu'est-ce que… ?

_-- …_ _Elle a dégringolé jusqu'à lui… Parce qu'il était assis dans les marches, en train de jouer à la console. Il m'a regardé. Il avait des yeux très verts, tout illuminés. Je lui ai demandé de garder le secret. Il a hoché la tête. Je suis parti. »_

Bouche-bée, Kira écarquille les yeux. Ses collègues sont pétrifiés devant l'écran TV, sur lequel un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds raconte une histoire au milieu des gardes du corps de Takada. Scène surréaliste, aucun d'eux ne tire, ils écoutent comme des enfants sages, à l'image du rouquin aux mains en l'air tout près de lui. Puis le caméraman fait un gros plan sur le visage du conteur.

« -- Mello ! S'étrangle Aizawa. Mais… Je croyais qu'il avait kidnappé Takada ?

-- Ohhhhh ! Roucoule Ryûk, les faisant tous tressaillir. Il a du cran, le môme !

-- Ryûk ! Le coupe Aizawa d'une voix blanche. Arrête ! Il faut les stopper ou ils vont se faire… »

La suite s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Lui aussi est happé par la magie de la voix de Mello. Le regard bleu vrille la caméra, en une provocation qui fait courir un torrent de haine dans les veines de Light. Mais même lui, même le dieu du nouveau monde, ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter l'histoire de Mihael.

_C'est bien, Light-kun. Ecoute et apprend…_

_« -- Une fois la surveillante loin derrière, j'ai quitté le dessous de lit de Backup. Il y avait des souris mortes, le ventre ouvert. C'était dégueulasse. Ce type me filait les jetons avec son sourire narquois, donc j'ai fichu le camp et suis retourné dans ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais aimé le conte de Cendrillon. Je le trouvais trop cruche et illogique. Comment ce prince avait-il eu le courage de faire essayer sa foutue chaussure à toutes les filles du royaume ? Les mecs comme ça, ça n'existait pas. Mais quand j'ai appris que _**lui**, il_ avait fait tout l'orphelinat en demandant à qui était ma basket, j'ai eu chaud au cœur. Il m'a retrouvé en s'appuyant contre ma porte ouverte… Il s'est cassé la figure. »_

Quelques infimes sourires viennent égayer le public au souffle écourté, qui se changeait en buée dans la nuit sombre. L'histoire est plus qu'un conte. L'histoire est quelque chose qui les touche tous autant qu'ils sont, parce qu'elle leur évoque à chacun un souvenir.

L'histoire est vraie.

Dans sa voiture luxueuse, une actrice pleure sans un mot, les larmes faisant couler le mascara et diluant le fard avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds. Sur sa petite télé portable, son fils défie la mort sans crainte.

Pour la première fois, Sasha Keehl est fière d'être mère.

_« -- C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Non, en fait… L'instant précis, c'est quand je lui ai donné mon nom et lui, le sien. C'était interdit. Mais moi, j'aimais ses yeux verts illuminés. Je me fichais bien du danger. Je lui ai affirmé que nous étions meilleurs amis et nous sommes allés jouer dehors. Il y avait encore un beau soleil. Ça, c'était Cendrillon. Mais il y a eu aussi la Belle au bois dormant, vous savez ? »_

On ne croirait pas qu'il est en danger de mort, Mello. On ne croirait pas que son espérance de vie va sans doute se réduire à une poignée de secondes. Il est ailleurs, il vit son récit, ou plutôt il l'a vécu. Ses yeux brillent, de fierté et de joie. Il fait un gracieux mouvement de tête pour s'assurer qu'il a bien toute l'attention. Et c'est le cas.

Matt ne demande pas mieux. Le petit chanteur que personne ne connaît continue d'approcher sa main de son arme.

_« -- La Belle au bois dormant, elle s'est fait exploser la tronche, excusez de l'expression. Dans un conte, on ne vous le dira jamais comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas un conte, c'est ma réalité. Donc voilà, une bombe plus tard, la princesse n'était plus du tout belle comme le jour. Dans mes présents de naissance, les fées n'ont pas mis la chance. J'étais là, allongé, au milieu des décombres. Endormi, charcuté. Et il est arrivé… Il est arrivé quand même, malgré ma tête de cadavre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Il m'a embrassé comme dans le conte, je crois, mais ça n'a pas marché. »_

Loin, très loin d'ici, un homme serre tellement les dents que sa cigarette tombe au sol, coupée en deux. Il marmonne des injures, tantôt en italien, tantôt en anglais, fou de rage.

« -- _Bugardio_ de Mello, crache-t-il en frottant machinalement son nez cassé. Il faut toujours que tu aies la vedette, hein ? »

Adriano lui-même ne sait pas s'il est satisfait ou angoissé.

_« -- Il m'a transporté chez lui, _continue Mello, inconscient du danger._ Et pendant et rois jours, il a tout essayé. Les médicaments, les longs monologues, les bruits d'enfer pour me tirer du coma… Et il avait un super-bon médecin. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Mais vous savez… Une fée… Une fée est venue conjurer le sort. Au début, je pensais que c'était elle qui me l'avait jeté, le mauvais sort, la poisse. Mais c'est elle qui m'a déterminé, la fée aux yeux pervenches… Même en me faisant subir d'horribles épreuves. »_

« -- Zut ! S'exclame soudain Ryûk, visiblement déçu. Les chiffres défilent à l'envers… Ils se sont fait avoir. Plus que quarante secondes. Quel dommage, il avait vraiment un don du spectacle !

-- Ryûk ! Protestent les policiers, leur voix dérapant vers les aigus.

-- Et merde ! Se lamente Matsuda. Merde, ils vont se faire…

-- C'est trop tard, murmure Mogi, consterné. Plus que trente-cinq secondes. Trente-quatre. Trente-trois… Trente-deux… Trente-et-une… »

**Trente. **

_« -- La fée m'a montré une image de bonheur, au bout d'un long moment à me montrer à quel point j'étais égoïste et me fichais des autres. Cette image, j'en ai rêvé souvent. J'attends le moment où elle se réalisera avec impatience. Cela ne tient qu'à moi. Elle m'a expliqué que le destin n'existe pas… Elle m'a montré que tout était une question de choix. De route. De virage. »_

**Vingt.**

_« -- Savez-vous qu'on surnommait Matt « Le coquelicot », à l'orphelinat ? Pour ses cheveux, mais aussi parce que cette fleur est une mauvaise herbe que tout le monde arrache et à laquelle personne ne prête attention. Mais c'est cette fleur que j'aime. C'est cette fleur qui m'a sauvé. Matt ne désespérait pas de me faire revenir. Et pourtant, personne n'y croyait. Personne. Pour le reste du monde, j'allais dormir cent ans. Et lui… Il n'a pas prié. Il n'a supplié personne. Lui, il a… Chanté. Au chevet de la Belle au bois dormant. »_

**Dix.**

_« -- Il a chanté et je l'ai entendu, même alors que je pensais mourir. Et ce fut cette musique qui me ramena à la vie, et non pas la médecine ou la magie… »_

**Trois.**

Mello échange un regard avec Matt.

**Deux.**

Un regard dans lequel on peut lire une détermination inutile.

**Un.**

Et un amour voué à disparaître.

**Zéro secondes.**

* * *

Une seconde, ça peut être très court. Une seconde, ça peut être infiniment long. Tout dépend de la personne et de ce qu'elle vit durant cette seconde.

Pour les membres de la cellule d'enquête, c'est une infinité d'appréhension. Pour Kira, c'est une rage interminable mêlée d'une intense jubilation. Pour Ryûk, ce n'est qu'une courte déception dans sa vie d'immortel. Pour Matt et Mello, c'est un battement de cœur.

Ralenti.

Matsuda s'est caché les yeux.

Aizawa sort de la pièce.

Light crispe les poings.

Mello fixe la caméra.

Matt fixe Mello.

Battement de cœur.

_« -- Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Parce que c'est quelque chose qu'on ne vous dira jamais, dans votre monde gangrené. C'est magique, mais ça vous paraît impur. La réalité vous paraît impure… Mais la vie n'est pas une utopie. »_

La seconde est passée.

_Mello continue de raconter. _

_Ni lui, ni Matt ne s'écroulent._

Stupeur.

Lentement, Matsuda écarte les doigts. Light respire difficilement, une panique terrible compressant sa poitrine. Il a les mains si crispées sur le rebord du bureau qu'il en a mal aux jointures. Ide balbutie :

« -- Ry… Ryûk… Il… Ils ne sont pas morts ? »

Le dieu a l'air surpris et amusé, du moins autant que Light puisse en juger. Ses yeux étranges sont encore plus écarquillés que d'habitude, comme s'ils allaient d'un moment à un autre sortir de leurs orbites. Sa bouche distordue est légèrement entrouverte, son regard passe de Matt à Mello en cherchant une explication.

« -- Ils auraient dû mourir… Marmonne le Shinigami, passionné par cette réflexion qui pimente l'aventure. Leur durée de vie défilait à l'envers et là, elle s'est bloquée… Mais alors… Comment s'en sont-ils tirés… »

Soudain, il semble frappé par la foudre, découvrant ses dents pointues. Penché comme il l'est, la lumière de l'écran l'éclaire d'une luminosité blafarde. Il a l'air ravi autant que terrifiant. Light lui-même en a la chair de poule.

« -- Ah, d'accord ! Rit le Shinigami, se tapant sur la jambe en un geste très humain. Alors c'est _cette règle là…_

-- Quelle règle, Ryûk ? Siffle Light, hystérique. QUELLE REGLE ? »

Le _How to use it _si souvent feuilleté défile à toute vitesse dans sa mémoire, avec ses exceptions, ses lois étranges, ses contradictions… Il ne voit pas ce qui aurait pu se passer… Mikami n'aurait pas pu marquer leurs noms avec une faute, il les avait _sous les yeux_ ! Ryûk achève de le mettre hors de lui en gloussant :

« -- Je ne pensais pas que cette règle servirait un jour, donc je ne l'ai pas inscrite… Calme-toi ! Ricane-t-il en voyant l'air furieux de Kira. Il y avait une chance sur un milliard que ces deux types soient des âmes-sœurs et en plus qu'ils aient fait ça…

-- Ryûk ! Proteste Ide, à bout de nerfs. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Le dieu lève sous le nez le Light un doigt griffu et plein de bagues. Et il énonce la règle, l'ultime exception du Death Note, celle que L n'a jamais voulu révéler à Mello dans l'Entre-deux-mondes.

« -- _How to use it_. _Si deux âmes-sœurs se sont fait une promesse, alors…_ _Le pouvoir du Death Note est impuissant à la briser_. »

* * *

_"Matt… Tu… Tu es… Mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Matt, dis, tu ne me quitteras jamais ?"_

_"Non, Mello. Je serai toujours, toujours là. Et ça ne changera jamais._ Je tiens mes promesses_."_

Sa promesse était de ne jamais l'abandonner, même pour quelques secondes, les quelques secondes qui ont séparé l'écriture de leurs deux noms.

Ces quelques secondes empêchent Matt de tenir son serment.

Ces quelques secondes suffisent, ces quelques secondes permettent à la mort d'être déjouée.

Ces quelques secondes ne sont rien et tout à la fois.

Aimer, c'est ce que Mail sait faire de mieux.

Et ce soir, aimer l'a sauvé.

* * *

**_Barrage au milieu de la route._**

Matt transpire horriblement. Il n'en revient tout simplement pas que personne n'ait remarqué qu'il bougeait lentement sa main pour prendre son arme. Il n'en revient pas que Kira ne soit pas intervenu et n'ait pas tenté de les tuer. C'est un miracle, assurément. Mais il faut absolument que Mello continue encore une petite seconde… Une petite seconde sans interruption, une seule…

Mello marque une pause. Matt respire par saccades, la main sur la crosse de son arme, attendant le signal. Les yeux de Mello brillent d'une joie animale.

« -- Cette histoire, c'est la mienne, la nôtre. Je suis assurément une drôle de princesse et Matt un troubadour plus qu'un prince… Mais dans les histoires ou le réel, tout le monde sous-estime cet enfant musicien. Et il n'est jamais bon d'oublier… Un coquelicot. »

_Ça y est._

Et cette fois, ces trois mots ne sont plus synonymes de mort, mais d'espoir. Ils veulent dire « _Vas-y, c'est le moment._ ».

Ils veulent dire : « _Fonce, Mattie. Tu vas les exploser._ »

Et il fonce. Il sort son arme et, en une fraction de seconde, se met à tirer à l'aveuglette. Dans la foule, une petite fille se met à pleurer d'effroi, sa mère à crier et à l'emmener avec elle le plus loin possible. Les gardes du corps ripostent. Les balles crépitent autour de Mail. La fumée lui pique les yeux. Il ne voit plus rien, devine simplement que Mello s'est planqué dans la voiture et tente désespérément de la faire démarrer. Et il n'y arrive pas, merde, il n'y arrive pas ! Il le rejoint en courant, courbé, claque la portière en tremblant de sentir une balle s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il se plie en deux pour ne pas avoir la tête au niveau de la vitre. Mello actionne en vain la clef.

« -- On a crevé ! Hurle Mello pour couvrir le vacarme des pistolets. On ne pourra pas s'en sorti… »

Quelque chose l'interrompt.

Le hululement d'une sirène.

Un crissement de pneus.

« -- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUUUUTRE ! »

C'est complètement fou, ce bruit, cette voix, c'est si familier que Matt se redresse d'un bond et regarde par la fenêtre. Une ambulance vient d'entrer dans la place en écrasant les grillages de sécurité, heurtant quelques policiers au passage. Les lumières bleues et rouges illuminent la nuit et leur permettent de distinguer la conductrice lorsqu'elle ouvre sa portière à la volée. Elle a un masque d'opération sur la bouche et le nez, qui lui permet de rester anonyme. Les deux autres personnes dans le véhicule ont pris la même précaution, mais ils sont tout aussi reconnaissables.

« -- Nathan, Emily et Kimba ! Bafouille Matt, stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce que… Ils ne sont pas censés être à Los Ange…

-- Pas le temps ! Crie Mello, l'attrapant par la main et se ruant dehors, profitant de la dispersion des policiers. COURS ! »

Il ne se fait pas prier et se précipite à sa suite, tirant comme il le peut sur les cibles mouvantes des hommes en noir. Il se jette ensuite dans l'ambulance, dont la portière claque juste derrière lui.

« -- Kimba, machine arrière ! S'égosille Emily, qui a remisé ses surnoms à rallonge au placard.

-- Vite, Kimberley ! Ajoute Nathan, blanc comme un linge sous son masque.

-- Faut savoir ! Je croyais que je conduisais horriblement ma…

-- KIMBA, FONCE ! Hurlent en chœur tous les passagers lorsque des tirs mieux ajustés traversent soudain le pare-brise.

-- C'est parti… » Marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents, un éclair d'adrénaline dans ses yeux gris.

L'ambulance part en arrière avec une telle vitesse que tous les autres tombent sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Kimberley enchaîne les coups de frein, d'accélérateur et de volant sans presque regarder la route, enfermée dans une transe furieuse. Ses mains si maladroites bougent presque aussi vite que le véhicule, ses pieds trépignent sur les pédales. Secoué comme un prunier, les mains sur la tête, Matt ne sait absolument pas où Kimberley les mène. Il s'agrippe à un fauteuil et ne le lâche plus, contrairement à Nathan qui se laisse ballotter d'avant en arrière. Puis soudain, aussi rapidement que les cahots ont commencé, le véhicule retrouve un peu de sa stabilité.

Jetant un coup d'œil entre ses doigts, Matt s'aperçoit qu'ils se sont engagés sur la route et zigzaguent entre les voitures sans aucun respect du code. Un regard en arrière, et il voit qu'ils ont dépassé les gardes du corps, au moins pour un temps. Mello a l'air le plus abasourdi de tous.

« -- Depuis quand tu conduis ? Lance-t-il à l'infirmière d'un ton hargneux.

-- Depuis quand tu te transformes en conteur ? Tais-toi, je téléphone. »

Stupéfait, Matt se rend compte qu'en effet, elle ne conduit plus que d'une main, l'autre tapant sur les touches de son portable. Ses yeux naviguent sans interruption du clavier à la route, elle semble être en mode automatique.

« -- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de téléphoner au volant ? Ironise Matt, retrouvant un peu de son humour si spécial.

-- Je sais et franchement, on n'en n'est pas à ça prêt. Merde, je me suis plantée dans le numéro… »

Elle jure et recommence. Matt se retourne vers Nathan et Emily. Cette dernière est à peine ébouriffée, alors qu'ils ont tous en comparaison l'air de sortir d'une machine à laver.

« -- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? Demande-t-il.

-- On vous a suivis à l'aéroport, explique joyeusement la brune. Nathan se faisait trop de souci. Et quelqu'un nous a contacté il y a quelques minutes, pour nous indiquer où vous étiez.

-- Qui ? Aboie Mello, qui s'efforce de se tenir droit malgré les coups de volant.

-- Taisez-vous, je TELEPHONE ! » Beugle Kimberley en se retournant.

Un klaxon assourdissant les fait hurler de peur : un énorme camion arrive en face d'eux et elle ne regarde pas la route.

« -- LE CAMIOOOOOON !

-- J'AI VU, MERCI ! »

Elle redonne un coup de volant et ils partent tous vers la droite. Kimberley prend l'air très satisfait, mais pas parce qu'elle a évité le poids-lourd : elle est parvenue à composer son numéro. Elle coince le téléphone entre son menton et son épaule pour avoir les mains libres.

« -- Near ? Demande-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. C'est moi. Matt et Mello sont avec nous, intacts.

-- NEAR ? Vocifère le blond, tentant de lui arracher le combiné. TU ES EN CONTACT AVEC NEAR ?!

-- ATTENTION ! » Hurle Nathan voyant que leur dispute d'enfants va les faire rentrer dans un auvent.

Kimberley redresse in-extremis, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de hurler d'abominables jurons.

« -- MELLO, ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !

-- TOI, LA CONNASSE, PASSE-MOI CE TELEPHONE !

-- Peut-être pourriez-vous crier moins fort ? »

Tous se figent. Dans l'urgence du moment, Kimberley a enclenché sans le faire exprès la touche du haut-parleur et la voix monocorde de Near vient de surgir du portable.

« -- Near ! S'égosille immédiatement Mihael. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-- Il se trouve que j'étais en contact depuis un petit moment avec mademoiselle Cassey, indique sereinement Near. Enfin, du moins, je la surveillais. Et cette nuit, elle était au bon endroit au bon moment.

-- Mademoiselle Cassey ? Répète Matt, amusé par la formulation pompeuse.

-- C'est moi ! Beugle Kimberley, continuant ses manœuvres risquées.

-- Bonsoir, Matt, dit Near.

-- Bonsoir, Near.

-- C'est pas bientôt fini, les mondanités ? S'exaspère Mello. Near, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-- Attendre.

-- Hein ?

-- Attendre. Je te demande quelques minutes, Mello. Continuez de fuir et ne tentez rien, il est possible qu'on n'ait même pas besoin de l'intervention du SPK. Kira vient de commettre une énorme erreur. Kira, ou plutôt… _Light Yagami_. »

* * *

**_QG de l'équipe d'investigation japonaise_**

Light ne comprend pas. Light ne veut pas comprendre. Pourtant, tout est très clair, d'une abominable précision. Tout se résume au petit micro qu'Aizawa, revenu dans la pièce avec un air grave, tient dans sa main. Tout se résume aux regards incrédules des autres policiers.

« -- Je suis désolé, Light. Je l'avais placé dans les toilettes, au cas-où. C'est un aveu.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demande Ide, abasourdi.

-- C'est très simple. Ecoutez. »

Il appuie sur un bouton à la base de l'appareil et les policiers, ébahis, entendent la voix de Light et celle de Ryûk s'élever dans la pièce. Malgré le grésillement que provoque l'écoulement du robinet, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur les personnes qui parlent.

_« -- Ryûk ! EST-CE QUE MIKAMI EST ALLE CHERCHER LE VRAI DEATH NOTE ?_

_-- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas censé t'aider._

_-- Ryûk… Des… Des pommes contre l'information, ça te va ? » _

Il coupe le son. Il n'a même pas besoin de dévoiler la bande jusqu'au bout : que Light parle d'un faux carnet prouve qu'il est Kira. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Light serre les mâchoires à les en exploser. De grosses gouttes de sueur dévalent son visage. Il a beau chercher une solution pour se sortir de cette épouvantable situation, il ne trouve rien. Et c'est impossible, bordel, c'est impossible qu'il ne trouve rien… Il s'est toujours sorti de toutes les situations. C'est son jeu, il ne peut pas perdre, c'est IMPOSSIBLE !

« -- C'est… C'est un coup monté ! Hurle-t-il, paniqué, en pointant Aizawa d'un doigt tremblant. Ce n'est pas… Vous deviez me faire confiance ! Nous devions tous avoir confiance les uns en les autres !

-- Light, ça ne tient pas, ce que tu dis, répond Mogi, calme et résigné.

-- Ecoutez-moi ! S'époumone-t-il, reculant en les voyant sortir les menottes. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un… Un malentendu… Je voulais vous parler du faux carnet !

-- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ? Objecta Aizawa.

-- Le… Le Shinigami ment !

-- Light… Tu n'es plus maître de toi. Tes excuses sont illogiques. »

Il y a forcément une solution, pourtant, il en est sûr ! Comme lorsqu'il avait essayé de trouver le nom de Naomi Misora. Il va s'en sortir… Il n'a pas bien considéré toutes les options, voilà tout ! Mais plus il réfléchit, plus il se rend compte que cette fois, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Vidé, il baisse la tête. Il entend le bruit sourd de Matsuda, dont les genoux heurtent le sol.

« -- Light… Pourquoi ? »

Aizawa s'approche et lui prend les poignets, pour les attacher. A ce contact froid et définitif, il a un violent haut-le-cœur et le repousse le plus fort qu'il peut, trébuchant jusqu'au mur opposé et y plaquant son corps. Il respire péniblement, avec un bruit douloureux, s'accrochant de ses ongles au plâtre friable et les regardant avec les yeux grand écarquillés. Il a l'air d'un animal, il n'a plus rien de fier et respectable.

« -- Light… Near a tout entendu également, dit le policier avec une certaine douceur. Le micro était réglé pour tout lui transmettre directement, au cas où nous mourions. C'est la fin. »

_C'est la fin, Light-kun. La fin du jeu. Rends-toi et prend un bon avocat. Dans ce monde à tes pieds, tu pourras sans doute éviter la peine de mort…_

« -- NON ! Hurle-t-il, à s'en déchirer la gorge. Tais-toi, TAIS-TOI, LAWLIET ! Je n'irai pas en prison… Je ne passerai pas ma vie en prison…

_Light-kun, tête de mule, arrête de résister._

« -- NON ! NOOON ! »

Il hurle de toute la puissance de sa voix. Il le voit presque, le spectre aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés… Il le voit presque, pointant le doigt vers lui, accusateur et victorieux.

_Tu es Kira._

Une bouffée de haine le fait trembler de tous ses membres, comme une convulsion. Et il se souvient. Il se souvient de l'arme de service qu'il a dans sa veste. Il voit qu'aucun de ses collègues n'a sorti la sienne. Alors il ne réfléchit plus, il hurle et sort son revolver, tirant au hasard. Ils se couchent par terre, mais il a le temps d'en toucher un. Il ne sait pas lequel, sa vue est trouble, il ne pense qu'à s'enfuir, s'enfuir, s'enfuir…

Vacillant, haletant, il parvient à ouvrir la porte de derrière et se précipite dans l'air glacé. Le vent de sa course brouille définitivement la voix de Lawliet. Il ne l'entend plus. Il ne pense plus. Il n'est que peur. Il se rue dans la voiture de police, met le contact et démarre en trombe, fuyant ces imbéciles qui ne le comprennent pas.

Lui, le dieu du nouveau monde…

* * *

**_QG du SPK_**

Pour la première fois de mémoire d'agent du SPK, Near s'est levé et a cessé de se trainer par terre. Near marche à grands pas dans toute la salle de contrôle, les yeux fiévreux, son téléphone vissé à l'oreille. Ses figurines sont étalées par terre en un monstrueux bazar, ses puzzles sont mêlés aux robots, il a tout envoyé valser. C'est un spectacle vraiment stupéfiant, de voir Near déambuler bien campé sur ses jambes, le dos droit et laissant transparaître ses émotions. Il envoie des ordres de tous les côtés, à Halle Lidner qui est toujours avec les gardes du corps, à Gevanni qui suit Mikami, à la police et à ceux qui fuient en ambulance. Son efficacité est redoutable. Rester se demande franchement pourquoi, avant, il demandait qu'on lui tienne le combiné lorsqu'il parlait…

« -- Halle, ordonne sèchement Near, il faut que vous preniez votre voiture pour rejoindre Mello et les autres. Je vous envoie les coordonnées. Rester ! Lui crie-t-il. Les coordonnées de l'ambulance. Cherchez le signal de la caméra de Kimberley. Gevanni, vous continuez à filer Mikami. Préparez-vous à intervenir s'il fait mine de paniquer. Aizawa… Aizawa ? AIZAWA ? »

Il grogne d'énervement, manquant d'arracher sa mèche de cheveux à force de la triturer.

« -- Aizawa, c'est vous ? Enfui, vous dîtes ? Quelle direction ? Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ?! RESTER ! Suivez l'émetteur que nous avons placé sur la voiture de police. On va le repérer par satellite. Qui est blessé ? Matsuda ? Le bras ? D'accord. Kimberley, où en êtes-vous ? »

Near parle si vite que Rester a à peine le temps de faire ce qu'il lui demande. Débordé, il se demande comment au juste fait le petit albinos pour suivre autant de conversations à la fois et ne jamais se tromper. Near, d'ailleurs, s'impatiente parfois de sa lenteur à comprendre.

« -- RESTER ! Je vous ai dit de faire bloquer cette partie de la ville ! Yagami a filé sur l'autoroute ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne repère pas l'émetteur… Bon sang, Kimberley, faîtes attention quand même ! Non, Mello, tu ne fais _rien_ pour l'instant. Gevanni ? Mikami panique ? Il s'est enfui de chez lui ? Il a le vrai cahier ? Très bien, continuez de le suivre, mais couvrez bien votre visage. »

Exaspéré par le contretemps, il prend un instant la place de Rester, tapant si vite sur son clavier qu'il le laisse bouche-bée. Puis il repart dans ses cent-pas précipités.

« -- Voilà, Mello, tu auras ta part de gloire… Mikami s'est enfui avec le véritable Death Note quand il a vu que toi et Matt ne mouriez pas… Il l'a récupéré dans une banque. On n'a pas assez de personnel. Si tu pouvais l'attraper et récupérer le carnet, ça m'arrangerait…

-- _Je ne suis pas là pour t'obéir !_ Gronde la voix furieuse de Mello, si fort que même Rester l'entend parfaitement. _ET TOI, LA_ _CRETINE, ATTENTION A LA VOITURE !_

-- _J'AI VU !_ Hurle une autre voix, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-- _Mello_, tente de le raisonner un timbre inconnu et rauque, _faisons ce qu'il dit. Tu récupèreras le carnet, comme ça… _

-- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Intervient Rester, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la fois où Mello avait eu le Death Note en sa possession.

-- Oui, tranche Near. On n'a pas le choix. Halle, Aizawa, vous changez de direction et vous suivez celle que je vais vous envoyer. Il faut d'urgence attraper Light Yagami. Je suis persuadé qu'il a gardé des morceaux du carnet. Commandant Rester, vous expédiez ça et on y va aussi.

-- QUOI ? S'exclame le militaire, ébahi. Vous voulez… Vous voulez vous rendre sur les lieux ?

-- Comme vous l'avez dit, rétorque Near, Mello risque de récupérer le cahier. Et puis, vous oubliez que moi aussi, j'ai envie de gagner… Halle, Gevanni, Mello, vous avez les signaux des émetteurs ? Bien. Vous suivez Mikami et Kira. J'arrive. »

Et Rester songe que, bien au-delà du fait de voir Near se lever et participer ainsi à l'enquête, l'entendre dire « J'arrive » est incroyable… Et extrêmement rassurant.

* * *

**_Route de Tokyo_**

**_Embouteillages_**

« -- On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Kimberley a parlé entre ses dents, furieuse que Mello lui ait arraché le téléphone pour parler à Near. Sa conduite est d'autant plus agitée que sa colère est forte, au grand dam des passagers qui fusillent Mello du regard. Et la réponse du blond les stupéfie.

« -- On retourne vers Takada.

-- Hein ?

-- Takada. Ou ce qu'il en reste. Ma moto est dans le camion. Si on la récupère, on pourra agir plus efficacement.

-- Il n'est pas question qu'on se sépare, intervient Emily, dont la voix est curieusement ferme. Mikami est dangereux. On l'attrapera ensemble.

-- Tu as l'expérience des courses-poursuites, peut-être ? Siffle Mello, exaspéré.

-- Qui sait ? Tu ne me connais presque pas, Mello-chou. »

-- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir trois trouillards dans les jambes ! Explose-t-il.

-- Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure, lorsque Kimba vous a permis de vous enfuir, objecte l'infirmière. Et Nathan ne sera sans doute pas de trop, vu les risques de cette histoire. Alors, le camion ? »

Les mâchoires crispées, les poings serrés, Mello s'assoit à côté de Kimberley pour lui indiquer la direction. La jeune femme fait grimper le véhicule sur un rond-point pour opérer son virage, secouant de plus belle les malheureux passagers.

« -- Ceci n'est PAS un tout-terrain, Kim ! Lui rappelle Nathan, blanc comme un linge.

-- Pas le choix. Si je fais le tour, vu les embouteillages, on en a pour des heures. Au fait, Matt…

-- Yes, Kimi ?

-- Tu me disais que c'était mal de téléphoner au volant, mais je te rappelle que d'une, tu fumes et que de deux, tu n'as pas attaché ta ceinture. »

Immédiatement, tous tournent la tête vers lui, constatent qu'il a effectivement un mégot aux lèvres et, du même ton incrédule et furibond, se mettent à hurler :

« -- TU FUMES ?

-- Oh là ! Se défend-il, levant les bras comme s'ils le braquaient. Je vous rappelle que je devrais être mort, à l'heure qu'il est ! Alors je me suis dit, une clope de plus ou bien de moins…

-- ATTACHE TA CEINTURE ! » Clament-ils alors à l'unisson.

Et Matt, tout penaud, attache sa ceinture comme un enfant que l'on gronde. Une fois qu'ils se sont de nouveau fixés sur la route, il sourit. Un sourire immense, un sourire qu'il n'a pas eu depuis des siècles, un sourire vrai. Il a beau avoir les poumons abîmés, un avenir incertain et être lancé à la poursuite du plus dangereux tueur de tous les temps, il est heureux. Il a l'impression de renaître.

L'espoir est revenu.

« -- C'est à droite ? Demande Kimberley, fonçant dans la direction indiquée en grillant toutes les limitations de vitesse.

-- Oui. Tu t'engages dans cette sortie et tu roules deux kilomètres. Et ensuite, on y est.

-- Ça marche. »

Elle s'exécute sans poser d'autre question, s'aventurant sans une hésitation dans le chemin cahoteux. Ils sont sortis de la ville, à présent, le paysage est quasiment désert. Aussi Mello ne met-il qu'une seconde pour repérer le camion. Il saute presque en marche, suivi par Matt qui ne veut plus le lâcher d'une semelle.

« -- PAS DE BLAGUE, TOUS LES DEUX ! Hurle Kimberley en coupant le moteur. ON RESTE EN GROUPE !

-- Cause toujours, marmonne Mello en montant à l'arrière du camion.

-- Mello… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Matt grimace à la vue de Takada baignant dans son sang, les yeux vitreux et grand ouverts. Mello enlève les cordes qui ont fixé la moto pendant le trajet, avec des gestes rapides et saccadés. Matt se rapproche avec hésitation, prenant bien garde à ne pas déraper dans la flaque gluante.

« -- Mel… »

Il se tait. Mello s'est retourné et a posé son doigt sur sa bouche. Il ne tremble pas. Matt, en revanche, frémit de tout son corps.

« -- C'est _Mihael_. Pas _Mello_. Compris, le chien ? »

Matt, ému aux larmes, comprend que peut-être, il y a encore une chance pour eux deux. Peut-être. S'ils s'en sortent. S'ils parviennent à mettre leur foutu fierté de côté et à pardonner l'autre. Peut-être… Il n'y a qu'un pourcent de chance…

Ou peut-être trois.

Mello jette les attaches et l'embrasse. Un baiser plus intense que tout ce qu'ils ont partagé. Un baiser dopé à l'adrénaline et à l'espoir. Saveur sucrée-amer… Chocolat-Beretta. Puis il le pousse et Matt tombe en arrière. Mello en profite pour enfourcher la moto et enfiler son casque. A l'instant où les trois autres arrivent, il démarre et enclenche la marche arrière. Emily, Nathan et Kimberley sont obligés de se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser. Kimberley hurle une série de jurons plus abominables les uns que les autres, dérapant sur le sol gelé.

« -- Mail… Demande Nathan inquiet, en se précipitant vers lui. Où est-ce qu'il va ? »

Matt, encore sonné, referme la main sur quelque chose qui traine au sol. Il le glisse dans sa poche. Puis, un fait exceptionnel dans une situation risquée, il enlève ses goggles et les range dans son manteau. Le doc a le souffle coupé. Matt est très beau, sans ses lunettes, et il voit dans ses traits ceux de Stanislas et d'Elise. Il a la détermination calme du premier et la vitalité extrême de l'autre, la rousse flamboyante.

« -- Il va se venger, doc, répond Matt. Il va venger L et attraper Kira, Light Yagami. Il ne veut pas d'une demi-victoire et c'est ce que lui paraît être l'arrestation de Mikami. Il veut attraper le vrai, le premier, celui qui a tué son héro et l'a tant fait souffrir… Celui qui lui a volé sa vie. »

Puis Matt plonge son regard vert dans le sien.

« -- Doc… Vous êtes sûr de vouloir continuer à vous enfoncer dans la mouise ?

-- J'y suis déjà jusqu'au cou, sourit Nathan, un sourire incertain. Comme vous l'avez dit, un peu plus ou un peu moins…

-- Je voudrais savoir. Mon cancer. Combien de chances vous me donnez ? »

Le doc estime Matt du regard, prenant en compte la détermination de ses yeux et leur flamme intense, qui a viré à l'incendie.

« -- Trente-deux pourcents, Mail.

-- Impeccable.

-- Vous trouvez ?

-- Ce n'est pas zéro.

-- Nom d'un chien ! Crie Kimberley, qu'Emily tente de calmer à grands renforts de « Bouddha ». On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Matt s'étire, son sourire de rêveur accroché aux lèvres.

« -- Moi, dit-il simplement, je n'ai rien contre les demi-victoires.

-- Mikami ? Demande Emily, avec un sourire étrange.

-- Mikami. »

* * *

**_Route de Tokyo_**

**_Embouteillages_**

Mello vole.

Mais cette fois, il est seul.

Mello vole et il a froid, il regrette de ne pas avoir son manteau. Ses bras sont nus, il est complètement gelé. La visière de son casque n'est même pas fermée. Mais pourtant, il accélère encore, slalomant entre les voitures à l'arrêt. Loin, très loin devant lui, il peut distinguer la voiture de police responsable des bouchons, celle de Kira. Lui aussi conduit comme un fou, sans se soucier des risques.

Mello jette un regard en arrière et reconnaît la voiture de Lidner, qui n'a pas la chance de pouvoir se faufiler dans le trafic comme sa Honda. Pour la millième fois, il remercie le ciel que Matt ait été si bien inspiré pour son cadeau.

Il jure soudain. Il a perdu Yagami de vue. Il a beau être bien au-delà de la limite de vitesse et s'être fait flashé des dizaines de fois, il ne parvient pas à retrouver sa voiture. Il fait demi-tour et s'engage sur la route à contre-sens, se faisant klaxonner de tous les côtés.

En passant devant Halle, il surprend son regard stupéfait, mais détourne la tête. Il hésite entre joie, peur et énervement. Et le froid, bien sûr. Froid de l'hiver ou de la mort qui guette ? Il est si intense, comme si des bras glacés l'enlaçaient par-derrière, les doubles spectraux de ceux de Matt… Oui, il croit vraiment les sentir, ces bras…

« -- Mello-kun devrait tourner à gauche. »

Sursaut. Peur atroce, viscérale. Mello perd un instant le contrôle de la moto et heurte une caravane dans un assourdissant bruit de verre brisé. Sonné, il tourne la tête sans prêter attention aux imprécations de l'accidenté.

Son regard effaré rencontre deux yeux noirs sans lueur.

« -- Mello-kun devrait vraiment se dépêcher. Light-kun est en train de prendre de l'avance.

-- Chauffard ! Postillonne le conducteur. Enfoiré ! »

Mais Mello ne voit que ça, cette silhouette assise si étrangement à l'arrière de sa moto. Cette silhouette morte à l'air contrarié, à présent.

« -- Mello-kun ! Il faut se réveiller ! A gauche ! »

Il prend sur lui pour ne pas hurler ses émotions contradictoires et recule, avant de prendre la sortie à gauche. Là-aussi, il y a beaucoup de voitures à l'arrêt, et toujours pas trace de Light Yagami.

« -- Qu'est-ce que… Bafouille-t-il. Comment… Comment je peux te voir ?

-- Et bien en fait, se renfrogne L en frottant ses pieds nus l'un contre l'autre, je ne suis pas censé me montrer. J'ai enfreint une des premières règles… La Gardienne va me tuer, soupire-t-il, très ennuyé.

-- Te… Tuer ? Rit nerveusement Mello.

-- Façon de parler. Elle va me passer un beau savon, en tout cas. Elle ne fait aucune exception.

-- Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?

-- Parce que Kira-kun est en train de détruire le peu d'intégrité qu'il lui reste, que Mello-kun n'a momentanément plus de **Protecteur** et que… Le destin n'était pas censé tourner comme ça.

-- Hein ?

-- Oui. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Vous avez déjoué toutes mes statistiques. Enfin bref. A droite, Mello-kun. »

Etourdi, Mello obéit. Il se demande vaguement s'il a perdu la tête et n'est pas victime d'une hallucination, mais aperçoit à ce moment la voiture de police dans le lointain. Tout est vrai. Il est en train de dialoguer avec une espèce de fantôme qui radote sur ses décisions en usant de suffixes japonais en quantités. S'il ne l'admirait pas autant et surtout s'il n'était pas mort, il l'aurait éjecté depuis belle lurette.

« -- Mon karma va être horriblement alourdi, continue de marmonner L. Je vais en avoir des ennuis, la vie prochaine… Tout ça pour t'aider à régler cette histoire, Mello-kun.

-- Dé… Désolé.

-- Ce n'est rien. Mais au moins, ne fait pas d'imprudences. Sache que c'est moi qui choisissais les pseudonymes des enfants et que Matt ne s'appelle pas ainsi pour rien. Attends-le avant d'agir.

-- Je n'ai pas besoin de… Commence Mello.

-- Ose dire que tu n'as pas besoin de lui, Mello-kun. »

Mello se tait et serre les dents. L ne dit plus rien, se contentant de lui indiquer la direction lorsqu'il perd Kira de vue. Au bout d'un moment à s'engager dans des sorties plus petites les unes que les autres, les voitures se font de plus en plus rares, il n'y a plus que lui et Yagami. Il prend une grande inspiration et accélère encore. Un coup de feu lui répond. Il se met à faire des zigzagues, aidé par L qui lui indique toujours les décisions de Light une seconde à l'avance.

« -- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Natasha qui est là ? Aboie Mello.

-- C'est-à-dire ? »

L a l'air intrigué.

« -- C'est elle qui me **Protège**, non ? Reprend Mello. Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'aide ?

-- Ah. Mello-kun est très perspicace, encore une fois. Et bien… Natasha-chan… Ne peut plus **Aider** Mello-kun. Elle ne peut plus agir sous sa forme spirituelle.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Parce qu'elle est tout simplement en train de naître, Mello. »

* * *

**_Route de Tokyo_**

**_Embouteillages_**

« -- Je déteste ce connard, je déteste ce connard, je déteste ce connard…

-- Je crois que nous avons tous compris, ironise Matt pour faire cesser la litanie de Kimberley. Mais ce n'est pas en répétant ça que tu vas réussir à rattraper Mikami.

-- Ce con n'a pas de destination fixe, crache la blonde, ne lâchant pas la voiture du procureur des yeux. Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ?

-- Near vient d'indiquer qu'au vu de son GPS, il se rend à la première église construite en l'honneur de Kira, leur dit Nathan, le portable à l'oreille. Il veut sans doute cacher le carnet là-bas. Near ajoute qu'il faut faire attention : il est très fort, même physiquement parlant.

-- Pas de problème, chantonne Emily. Matt et moi, on va se débrouiller. Nathan et Kimi, vous essayerez de retrouver le Death Note pendant qu'on l'occupe.

-- Euh… S'étrangle Nathan à ce plan d'action. Peut-être que…

-- … que vous devriez garder l'ambulance ? Plaisante Mail. Ça, doc, c'est dans les mauvais films d'action, pas dans la vie.

-- Je vais vous ralentir, déprime Nathan, les traits fatigués de son visage s'affaissant.

-- Mais non, doc. On n'est jamais trop de quatre. Au fait, comment vous êtes au courant, pour le cahier ?

-- Near, répondent en chœur les trois autres. En quelques mots.

-- Nathan a eu du mal à y croire, sourit tendrement Emily.

-- Moi pas, bougonne Kimba. C'est Near qui le dit.

-- Ton petit stalker, la taquine son amie.

-- Kimba, les interrompt Matt. Ça y est, Mikami s'est arrêté !

-- Il est en plein milieu de la route ! S'exclame l'infirmière.

-- Il va sans doute aller à sa destination à pied… Il a compris que les bouchons nous retardaient.

-- Emily et Matt, vous y allez, décide Kimberley, très pâle. On arrive. »

Les deux sautent du véhicule, se mettant à courir de toutes leurs forces après Mikami. Matt ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de stupeur en voyant Emily, la si calme Emily aux joues rondes, se maintenir sans difficulté à sa hauteur. Mikami atteint le trottoir et entre dans l'église, terrain familier pour ce fanatique. Emily et Matt se heurtent à la porte solide, qu'il a prit soin de bloquer. Matt parvient à ouvrir le battant sous ses coups d'épaule et ils se précipitent. L'entrée dans le lieu parfaitement silencieux leur fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, après le bruit de la route.

L'endroit est vide. Il n'y a personne aux bancs, personne pour prier la statue d'ange aux ailes noires, posée bien au-dessus d'eux sur une espèce de balcon. Emily grimace en la voyant. Elle et Matt tournent autour d'eux des yeux attentifs. Mikami est tout à fait silencieux. Ils montent un immense escalier à deux côtés conduisant à un promontoire.

L'endroit est construit tout en hauteur et encore au-dessus d'eux, il y a d'autres bancs, d'autres statues horribles, démons pulvérisés par des anges furieux, jeune homme auréolé portant la faux de la mort… L'architecture est folle et démesurée. Des teintures noires et rouges sont installées dans tous les coins. C'est une immondice en marbre et en or plaqué, qui sent l'encens et l'eau bénite. En arrière-plan, il y a même l'arôme du sang, comme ces anciens temples qui prônaient le sacrifice humain. Des bougies sont allumées dans tous les coins, mais il n'y a aucun rapport avec les prières de Mail et Mihael. Ici, tout est dévoyé. C'est une religion barbare, la pire des sectes sur Terre.

Ils marchent à présent sous d'immenses gradins faits pour les sermons des « prêtres », cherchant un mouvement, le bruit d'une respiration…

Un grincement.

« -- Emily, ATTENTION ! » Hurle Matt, voyant une statue chuter sur elle.

Elle se jette sur le côté et le marbre explose au sol. Sans perdre de temps, Matt se précipite là d'où elle est tombée. Il halète, déshabitué comme il l'est de l'effort physique alors que le tueur est très en forme. Il arrive trop tard : l'homme est déjà parti. Respirant péniblement, il tourne autour des statues, cherchant quelque chose, un indice… Il marche sur un filin de laine, qu'il s'accroupit pour ramasser. Mikami a dû faire tomber la statue ainsi, pour éviter de se faire repérer… Mais alors…

« -- MATT ! »

Il s'écarte juste à temps, mais reçoit des éclats de la statue dans les bras, remontés devant son visage. Du sang goutte de son épaule. Il jette un regard haineux au visage encore intact du démon de pierre, puis se perche à la balustrade pour voir qu'Emily poursuit ses recherches plus bas.

« -- Tout va bien ? Lance-t-elle.

-- Oui ! »

Il se détourne et continue de chercher, cette fois en gardant le nez en l'air pour prévenir toute nouvelle chute d'objets. Il est nerveux. C'est une partie de cache-cache malsaine. Rien avoir avec ses jeux d'enfants…

Un mouvement. Derrière une colonne.

Cette-fois, il ne le rate pas, il détale dans sa direction et l'homme, comprenant qu'il l'a vu, se met à le fuir en lui lançant des statuettes au passage. Elles éclatent toutes à côté. Les poumons de Matt le brûlent, ses jambes lourdes ne bougent que péniblement, mais il parvient à accélérer. Soudain, au détour d'un virage, Mikami disparait. Essoufflé, ébahi par sa facilité à se fondre dans les lieux, Matt pile brutalement. Portant la main à sa ceinture, il cherche une arme, trouve un tout petit pistolet et des grenades lacrymogènes.

Il sourit. L'endroit est étroit, étouffant, sans fenêtre.

« -- Tu te caches ? Demande-t-il narquoisement. Moi aussi. »

Il lance une grenade le plus fort possible et se met à courir en sens inverse. Elle explose dans un nuage de fumée qu'il s'efforce de ne pas respirer, craignant pour ses poumons en feu. Mikami ne peut s'empêcher de tousser et sort de l'endroit en empruntant un minuscule escalier. Il le suit comme il le peut, rageant de ne pas être en meilleure condition physique. Lorsque Mikami se retourne pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, il se rappelle avec une bouffée de peur que son visage n'est pas caché. Et que le masque d'Emily ne tiendra pas longtemps… Puis il se rappelle que le procureur a été incapable de le tuer. Momentanément rassuré, il accélère encore.

Il est totalement pris de cours lorsque Mikami se retourne d'un bloc et lui administre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il suffoque, se reprend in-extremis et riposte avec toute sa rage depuis si longtemps accumulée, la rage des injustices vraies de la vie, la rage et la peur de perdre Mello. Il donne autant de coups qu'il reçoit, bien que ceux-ci lui mettent le visage en sang. Il ne voit plus rien, il cogne à l'aveuglette. Il entend le nez de l'autre craquer avec satisfaction, le même bruit que celui d'Adriano lorsqu'il l'a tabassé. En réponse, Mikami lui administre un coup de pied dans le tibia qui le fait hurler de douleur. Il est vraiment très fort. Soudain, quelque chose le percute et l'envoie valser.

Emily les a séparés.

_Excellente idée_, songe Matt en voyant le procureur déconcerté. _Lui qui est si à cheval sur les principes, il se battra avec moins de cœur face à une femme._

_Et il fait mal. _

« -- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Emily Cross, lui indique-t-elle gentiment. Vous, c'est Teru Mikami, c'est ça ? Enchantée. »

L'homme paraît totalement bouleversé. Il tente de l'attraper plutôt que de la frapper, mais elle l'esquive avec un mouvement semblable à un pas de danse.

« -- Comment… S'étrangle Mikami, le visage agité de tics nerveux. Comment est-ce que vous faites ? »

Matt fronce les sourcils. Il le trouve bien déboussolé, pour une simple esquive. Emily hausse un sourcil.

« -- Quoi donc ?

-- Votre… Bafouille-t-il. Votre… »

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et lui fonce dessus, cette si douce jeune femme qui semblait si innocente. Et soudain, elle n'est plus du tout fragile. Elle est déchaînée. Ses mains s'agitent comme des armes vivantes, ses pieds frappant avec des bruits secs rappelant les os qui se brisent. Son visage calme est en proie à une intense concentration. Elle rend coup pour coup, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Elle le mord pour lui faire lâcher son bras, et il aurait juré qu'elle lui arrache un morceau de chair… Il est tellement obnubilé par ce combat étrange, l'homme musclé contre la petite infirmière, qu'il en oublie son but premier.

« -- MATT ! Hurle-t-elle, prise dans une lutte de titans. Matt, cherche le CAHIER ! »

Il se relève et court de toutes ses forces, jetant des regards à droite, à gauche… Où Mikami a-t-il bien pu le mettre… Il regarde derrière les socles des statues, arrache les teintures au passage, renverse le livre des commandements de Kira et feuillette les pages pour voir s'il n'y est pas inséré… Voyant qu'il n'arrive à rien, il redescend à toute allure l'escalier de marbre qu'il a monté tout à l'heure, ruisselant de transpiration.

Soudain, un coup de feu résonne dans la cathédrale. Son sang se fige. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que le procureur serait armé… Il porte la main à sa ceinture et se rend compte avec horreur que c'est son arme qu'il a laissée tomber, son propre petit pistolet.

« -- EMILY ! »

Sa panique atteint son comble lorsqu'il voit Mikami débouler seul vers lui, ses yeux striés de rouge lui rappelant terriblement d'autres yeux, ceux d'un croquemitaine d'enfant, ceux de Beyond Birthday. Il a l'air fou, complètement fou, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, le sang coulant de son nez cassé et le visage empreint d'une joie démente et béate. Il lève son revolver et…

Quelque chose les recouvre comme une ombre, un coup de vent monstrueux, tombant du plafond.

Il ne réfléchit pas et se jette dans l'escalier pour éviter l'impact qu'il pressent terrible. Il roule sur les marches, meurtrissant ses coudes et ses côtes. Un choc impressionnant ébranle l'église. Il se redresse, tremblant de tous ses membres. Inerte, Mikami est allongé sous les débris de la statue aux ailes noires, au centre d'un nuage de poussière. Une voix suivie de dizaines d'échos lance des hauteurs, moqueuse :

« -- Je suis désolée ! J'ai bien peur d'avoir _encore_ laissé tomber quelque chose ! »

Matt lève les yeux. Kimberley lui sourit, encore toute tremblante, penchée par-dessus la rambarde. Il éclate de rire, intensément soulagé. De l'autre côté de l'escalier, Emily descend en se tenant l'épaule. Elle a l'air furieuse.

« -- Cet imbécile m'a eue par un coup en traître ! Fulmine-t-elle, alors que Nathan accoure pour la soigner, par la porte principale. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait rien d'autre que le Death Note !

-- Ce n'est rien, la rassure Nathan. Une autre fois…

-- Comment tu as fait pour arriver sans qu'on ne te voie ? Demande Matt à la blonde.

-- Il y avait une porte derrière l'église, explique-t-elle, une entrée pour les prêtres et les moines. Elle donnait sur une petite salle avec un escalier en colimaçon, qui m'a conduite directement derrière la statue. Comme Mikami était en-dessous, ça m'a paru un signe du destin… Tu as trouvé le cahier ? »

La question stoppe leur enthousiasme. Ils lancent un regard nerveux à l'endroit immense. Où Mikami a-t-il bien pu le cacher ? Nathan s'éloigne, se rapprochant des débris de la statue comme s'il avait aperçu quelque chose. En fouillant à l'ancien emplacement de son cœur, il en extrait un cahier noir tout simple.

« -- C'était très symbolique », rougit-il en voyant leurs regards impressionnés.

Toutefois, cette roseur des joues n'est rien en comparaison de celle qui les incendie, lorsqu'Emily les embrasse l'une après l'autre.

« -- Vous voyez, sourit-elle, que vous servez à quelque chose. »

* * *

**_Route de Tokyo_**

**_Embouteillages_**

« -- Commandant Rester, à l'église. »

Contrairement à ses quasi-cris de tout à l'heure, Near ne s'exprime plus que par monosyllabes. Le militaire décide de ne pas s'en formaliser. Cela lui fait déjà si bizarre, cette minuscule silhouette blanche assise à côté de lui dans la voiture aux vitres fumées, un genou remonté contre la poitrine.

Il se gare comme il le peut. La route est un effroyable chambardement. A sa grande surprise, Rester voit sortir de la cathédrale un petit groupe hétéroclite, une jeune femme brune se tenant l'épaule, un homme entre deux âges, une blonde échevelée couverte de poussière plâtreuse et un jeune homme roux claudiquant qui porte Mikami inconscient comme un sac de patates. Les inconnus se figent en voyant la voiture.

« -- Rester… »

Il se retourne vers Near. Les yeux de celui-ci sont encore plus écarquillés que d'habitude et… Sa main tremble imperceptiblement dans les boucles blanches.

« -- Near ? »

Le jeune homme semble hésiter. Il glisse une main dans sa poche, en ressort une figurine de plastique. Puis l'index de Near cesse de fourrager dans ses cheveux.

« -- Ouvrez les portières et donnez le volant à la blonde. Vous passerez à l'arrière pour surveiller Mikami. »

Surpris, Rester ne pose cependant pas de questions. Il sort et explique en quelques mots ce que Near attend d'eux. La jeune femme se mord la lèvre, prend le carnet noir, puis monte aux côtés de l'albinos.

Un silence. Il la regarde. Elle a détourné les yeux, elle se contente d'attacher sa ceinture. Puis ils inversent. Elle le regarde et lui se perd dans la contemplation de l'église.

« -- C'est vous, Near ?

-- C'est moi. »

Nouveau silence. Puis la voix de l'infirmière prend un ton chaleureux qu'il ne lui a jamais entendu, dans aucune de ses écoutes.

« -- Alors je vous remercie de votre aide.

-- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Il sent quelque chose toucher sa manche. Le Death Note. Il le récupère et contemple la couverture sombre. Puis relève enfin les yeux.

Pensée commune, synchronisée.

_Te voilà._

« -- Alors, on démarre ? Crie soudain Matt, de l'arrière. Mello a besoin d'aide, je vous signale ! »

Ils s'ébrouent. Elle met le contact, il feuillette le Death Note. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Ils se sont vus, ça y est.

* * *

**_Route déserte_**

**_Clocher abandonné_**

Light inspire par le nez et la bouche simultanément, s'efforçant de garder son calme. Le blondinet est arrivé à éviter tous ses tirs, avec une virtuosité impensable. Il faut que cela cesse. Il faut qu'il le tue, qu'on en finisse ! Il effleure d'une main sa montre, dans laquelle est caché le morceau de papier. Réflexe inédit, il demande à la voix dans sa tête :

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Et, inédit aussi, la voix ne lui répond pas. Light ressent une horrible impression d'abandon. Il n'y a plus Misa. Plus Takada. Il est seul. Même la voix de sa folie s'est enfuie.

Il s'arrête près d'un petit clocher, dont le toit est démoli. Seule la croix du Seigneur a résisté à l'usure du temps et pointe toujours vers le ciel, vers la lune protectrice. Il tire rapidement sur sa montre et inscrit sur le papier « Mihael Keeh », de manière à ajouter la dernière lettre une fois qu'il aura vu son visage. Puis il remet le morceau de Death Note à sa place et sort en pointant son revolver sur le motard, prenant bien garde de rester abrité derrière un morceau de mur.

Mello se stoppe net. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse cela.

« -- Descend les mains en l'air », ordonne Light, soulagé d'entendre que sa voix est froide et assurée.

Il semble hésiter et Light surprend un petit mouvement de tête vers l'arrière de la moto, comme si quelque chose y était caché.

« -- J'ai dit : descend, les mains en l'air ! » Répète-t-il, respirant difficilement.

Ses mains tremblent. Il raffermit sa prise sur le revolver et regarde Mello s'approcher. Son casque est toujours sur sa tête.

« -- Enlève-le », ordonne Light.

_…ne peut rien te faire, Mello-kun. La dernière exception des âmes-sœurs…_

Kira sursaute, jetant des regards en tous sens. Il aurait juré… Entendre quelqu'un parler.

_…crains rien. Fais juste attention au revolver. Attends Matt avant de faire quoi que ce soit…_

« -- ENLEVE TON CASQUE ! »

Il a hurlé, la faute à ses nerfs à vif. Il n'en peut plus. Il n'en peut vraiment plus, de toutes ces manipulations, de tous ces coups tordus. Il en a marre. Mello obéit après une seconde de réflexion. Light tressaille. La moitié de son visage est magnifique, mais l'autre est défigurée par une terrible brûlure, mélange de cratères brunis et de lignes quadrillées. Light souffle doucement par le nez et d'une main, maintenant son arme braquée sur lui, il réussit à récupérer le morceau de Death Note. L'autre se raidit.

_J'ai dit : il ne peut rien faire. Essaye de le retarder, au lieu de paniquer, Mello-kun. Il aime beaucoup parler. _

« -- Je ne viens pas pour vous tuer », déclare Mello d'un ton brusque.

Kira se fige.

« -- Pardon ?

-- Je hais Near. De toutes mes forces. Je veux le battre, peut importent les conséquences. Je veux faire alliance avec vous. »

Light plisse les yeux. Il est indécis. Ça ne tient vraiment pas debout, que Mello qui l'a si longtemps poursuivi se décide à se ranger de son côté. Ses réflexions sont interrompues par un crissement de pneus : Halle Lidner vient d'arriver sur les lieux et se rue dans leur direction, brandissant un revolver.

« -- Light Yagami, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, halète-t-elle. Posez votre arme.

-- Je vais tuer Keehl ! Crie Light, paniqué. Je vais le tuer si vous approchez !

-- Halle, ne l'écoute pas ! Intervient Mello. Il ne peut rien contre moi ! Je suis immunisé ! »

La scène s'immobilise, comme si on avait pris une photo. Light n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Alors… Depuis tout à l'heure… Mello savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver ? Un ricanement les fait bouger de nouveau, ricanement sardonique au-dessus des têtes.

« -- Light, jubile Ryûk, se perchant sur le clocher. Les yeuuuuux… »

Light comme Mello se figent. Halle, elle, n'a jamais touché le cahier et ne peut donc pas le voir. Le cœur de Kira bat si fort qu'il lui semble sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. Faire l'échange des yeux. Ce qu'il a toujours refusé. Mais dans ses conditions… Tout le monde le sait coupable… C'est sans doute la seule et unique porte de sortie…

_Tout, plutôt que de finir en prison._

« -- D'accord, Ryûk. »

Halle écarquille les yeux. Mello hurle, faute d'avoir une arme contre lui. Sans transition, sans effet particulier, comme quand on touche le Death Note, la vision de Light vire au rouge et il peut voir le nom de Lidner.

_Halle Bullook. _

« -- TIRE, HALLE ! TIRE ! »

Elle obéit immédiatement, mais Light, qui a anticipé son geste, a déjà plongé derrière le pan de mur écroulé.

_H… A… L… L… E…_

Il sent que Mello se précipite vers lui, mais c'est déjà trop tard, il ne lui reste plus qu'une lettre… Il éclate de rire, à l'adresse de Mello, à l'adresse des voitures qui viennent d'arriver et entourent l'endroit, les phares éclairant son propre visage, à l'adresse de l'ambulance de laquelle sortent en courant des silhouettes floues …

« -- Vous avez perdu ! Je vois vos noms à TOUS ! »

_B… U… L… L… O… O…_

Douleur. Hoquet.

Souffrance.

Une main de fer qui accroche sa poitrine. Et tire. Elle tire tellement, cette main… Pour arracher son cœur. Il lâche sa montre et son aiguille, posant ses deux mains sur son torse dans une vaine tentative de le comprimer et faire cesser la douleur. Mais celle-ci augmente, atroce… Sa vision se brouille… Au-dessus de lui, les étoiles tournent, tournent… Maelstrom de douleur, de regrets et de pensées confuses.

Il comprend.

Il va mourir.

Immédiatement, la terreur l'envahit, une terreur d'autant plus grande qu'il n'a pas vu sa fin arriver, qu'il n'a pas pu la prévoir, qu'il ne sait même pas qui a eu raison de lui, le dieu du nouveau monde.

_Le possesseur du Death Note ne peut aller ni au paradis ou en enfer. A leur mort, tous les humains rejoignent Mü, le Néant. _

Non ! Non, pas ça, pas le Néant, pas si près du but…

La douleur augmente, augmente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclipse même la peur. Il veut que ça s'arrête… Faites que ça s'arrête… Cette torture qui le brûle et arrache son cœur…

« -- Light-kun. »

Il est là. L'homme aux cheveux noirs. Son visage se découpe sur le ciel nocturne, à la fois triste et infiniment soulagé. La torture ne parvient pas à l'effacer, ce beau visage…

« -- Light-kun. On rentre à la maison, maintenant. C'est fini. »

_Les Shinigamis n'ont aucune obligation d'enseigner toutes les règles au possesseur du cahier._

Il lui prend la main.

Il lui prend la main et la douleur cesse.

Il lui prend la main et Kira cesse de vivre, avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mello voit la silhouette de L prendre dans ses bras celle, dédoublée, de Light, puis disparaître. Mais pas avant d'avoir imité, avec son pouce et son index, un revolver pointé sur lui.

« -- Bam… » Murmure-t-il, malicieux.

Puis, plus rien.

Light Yagami rend son dernier souffle dans un silence assourdissant.

Ils restent tous là, embarrassés, ne sachant plus quoi faire, se regardant avec stupéfaction. C'est tellement soudain… Cet instant, ils l'attendaient depuis tellement de temps qu'ils ne savent plus quoi faire. Ils sont gênés, embarrassés, ils piétinent le givre sur l'herbe rare qui craque sous leurs pas.

« -- Near… Chevrote Halle. Near… C'est vous qui… ? »

Tous dévisagent le petit albinos, le seul à avoir touché au cahier. Il secoue lentement la tête, montrant les pages vierges du nom de Light.

« -- Non. Ce soir, ce n'est pas moi le vainqueur, déclare-t-il sans amertume. Quelqu'un d'autre a gagné. Kimberley ? »

La jeune fille nie vigoureusement, abasourdie. Elle se retourne vers Nathan, qui lui est incrédule.

« -- Doc ?

-- Mais ça ne va pas ! Panique celui-ci. J'aurai été incapable de… De… »

Il regarde Emily, qui nie à son tour. Elle jette un regard à Mello, qui hésite entre déception et soulagement.

« -- J'ai perdu aussi, admet-il. Dieu de la mort ?

-- Pas moi, confirme Ryûk en gloussant. Dis-donc, petit, tu m'as volé mon travail ! »

Tous ont le souffle coupé lorsqu'ils voient à qui il parle, une silhouette paisible et nonchalamment adossée au clocher. Une silhouette qui lève les yeux vers le ciel, vers la lune pleine.

La silhouette, c'est le jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, une sucette dans la bouche.

« -- Matt… Murmure Mello. Tu… »

Matt lève un doigt, pour le faire taire.

« -- C'est _Mail_, pas _Matt_, rectifie-t-il avec un sourire. Blondinette. »

Il en reste bouche-bée.

« -- Comment ? Demande Halle, posant la question pour tout le monde.

-- Le morceau de Death Note que Takada a voulu utiliser. Je l'ai ramassé dans le camion. Mello m'avait donné une photographie du visage de Light, pendant l'enquête. J'ai noté son nom. C'est tout. »

Il ne veut pas plus en dire et se détourne, pour que personne ne voie son expression. Les autres se dandinent sur place, incertains. C'est Near qui reprend les commandes de la situation.

« -- Il faut transporter le corps. On va se répartir par voitures… Matsuda, vous êtes inconscient d'être venu avec votre bras. Vous allez avec Emily et Nathan. Il va vous soigner. Kimberley, avec moi. Gevanni… »

Ils s'éparpillent tous. Matt reste devant le clocher en ruines, songeur. Il est interrompu dans sa méditation par Ryûk, qui ricane de plus belle en planant au-dessus de sa tête.

« -- C'était un coup de maître, petit.

-- …

-- Un vrai « Echec et mat » !

-- …

-- Tu as la même durée de vie que lui.

-- Que qui ?

-- Mihael Keehl. Vos durées se sont remises à jour après que Mikami ait noté vos noms. Exactement la même. »

Matt tourne et retourne la sucette dans sa bouche.

« -- Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir combien de temps… ?

-- C'est plus ou moins de quarante ans ?

-- La cinquantaine. Pas d'avantage.

-- OK. »

Ryûk est déconcerté par ces réponses laconiques. C'est bien la première fois qu'il rencontre un humain qui se fiche à ce point du temps qu'il lui reste à passer sur Terre. Un peu ennuyé de ne pas avoir réussi à lui arracher une véritable réaction, il s'éloigne en battant lourdement des ailes. Peu après, un petit trottinement le remplace. C'est Near qui s'est approché, lumineuse silhouette sur le noir de la nuit. Il tend le cahier de la mort à Matt.

« -- Tiens.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Donne-le à Mello, il sera content.

-- C'est toi le gagnant, Matt. Tu as tué Kira. Son Death Note te revient.

-- Je me suis toujours royalement foutu de vos histoires de perdre ou de gagner, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'y intéresser. Fais-en ce que tu en veux. Je te le donne.

-- Alors brûle-le ici, s'il te plait. »

Matt se retourne vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Il s'amuse à agiter le bâton de la sucette entre ses lèvres.

« -- Pourquoi ?

-- Matt, c'est sans doute toi le plus intelligent de nous, déclare froidement Near. Je ne vais sans doute pas résister moi-même à la tentation de l'utiliser. Tu es l'unique à être totalement désintéressé dans cette histoire, donc brûle-le. »

Il laisse tomber le carnet à ses pieds et s'en va. Matt le regarde s'éloigner avec un petit sourire, et se rendre aux côtés de Kimberley, qui l'a attendu sans bouger alors que les autres se sont déjà dispersés. Il sort son briquet de sa poche, le briquet avec lequel il a allumé toutes ses cigarettes. Un briquet qui n'est pas à lui, d'ailleurs… Un briquet qu'un autre passionné du feu lui a donné, le jour de son départ précipité de la Wammy's. « _Je préfère les allumettes ! _», avait-il dit en haussant les épaules.

Les initiales identiques sont toujours gravées dans le métal.

BB.

_Savais-tu que j'allais me détruire avec ce briquet, Beyond, ou était-ce juste un hasard ?_

Il ramasse le cahier, feuilletant les pages avec dégoût. Tant de noms sont inscrits là, en rang d'oignons, avec insensibilité, comme on fait une liste de courses… Tant de noms et…

Le briquet tombe.

Là. Au milieu des autres, anodin. Au début du cahier.

Le nom est banal. Ce pourrait être celui de n'importe qui. Mais voilà. C'est celui de cet homme là…

_Billy Coach. _

_13 Octobre 2010. Overdose. _

Il soupire. Soupire d'intense, intense soulagement, un soulagement qu'il n'a même pas éprouvé lorsqu'il a su qu'il était guéri, qu'il avait retrouvé Mello, ou même que Kira était mort. Chaque chose est à sa place, enfin.

Il lève le cahier au-dessus des ruines et l'enflamme. Puis il le jette dans le clocher avec son briquet. Il le jette, il jette les noms qui ont empoisonné son existence, il jette Kira, Billy et Beyond au feu.

Des pas dans son dos. C'est Mello, il le sait. Ou plutôt Mihael, puisqu'il veut qu'il l'appelle ainsi, à présent. Il l'enlace par la taille, regarde le cocher brûler. La peau de Mihael est encore plus chaude que le brasier.

Dans un autre monde, un autre possible, ce même clocher est en flammes, mais ils sont morts.

Dans leur monde à eux, une petite fille vient de naître et d'ajouter une étoile au ciel, au même moment.

Quelqu'un est parti, quelqu'un est arrivé. La boucle est bouclée et eux sont vivants, avec un avenir devant eux.

Parce que Matt était le seul à pouvoir faire ce qui devait être fait. Parce que L n'avait pas choisi son nom pour rien. Parce que lui et Mello s'aiment, malgré leurs erreurs, malgré les embûches.

Parce qu'une promesse est une promesse.

* * *

**Il y a une phrase, dans le premier opening, _The World_ : "Dare mo ga nozonda owari o ?", "Qui ne voudrait pas connaître sa fin ?". Et bien Matt ne veut pas la connaître, il refuse que Ryûk la lui dise. C'est Matt le plus sage, parce qu'il est l'unique à se servir du Death Note sans intention néfaste. C'est lui qui met donc le point final à l'histoire. Les personnages de Death Note sont des monstres qui poursuivent un idéal impossible, Mail est l'Homme qui souhaite vivre et rien d'autre, qui accepte la vie tell qu'elle est. La vie et la Mort, à qui il tend les bras. L'éternel troisième, le petit coquelicot a gagné.**

**_Félicitations à…_**

**Patte de velours, qui avait justement demandé si la mère de Mello réapparaîtrait.**

**Greengrin, qui a su décrire au mot près la mère de Mello, sans jamais l'avoir lue, y compris qu'elle fumait comme un pompier. Greengrin qui avait noté qu'il y avait une exception au Death Note. Greengrin qui espérait une fin heureuse. Greengrin qui a vu avant tout le monde qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Emily et Nathan. Greengrin la perspicace, à qui je ne dis pas tout, histoire d'en garder un peu pour la fin.^^**

**Miine, Izuko et ****Serahne****, qui ont souligné avec justesse cette règle que L avait refusé de dévoiler. Je ne sais plus s'il y en a d'autres. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si je vous ai oublié(é). Je vous ajouterai.**

**Je précise que les sonorités semblables de « Natasha » et « Sasha » sont voulues. Les femmes de la vie de Mello sont félines^^.**

**On se retrouve demain pour l'épilogue, chers lecteurs.**

**A bientôt, je vous embrasse,**

**Mauguine.**


	12. Epilogue : Le papillon

**Note de l'auteur :**** Et voilà. La résolution. Dans un monde qui s'est écarté de celui de Death Note d'un millimètre, mais un millimètre qui l'a amené vers une fin différente. A vrai dire, je pense que tout tient à Mello. Il s'est retrouvé dans cette histoire face à trois choix déchirants. Celui de vivre ou de mourir, dans l'Entre-deux-mondes. Celui d'aimer Matt et de renoncer à sa fierté. Et celui de rejoindre Matt. Pour le premier, il a agit comme dans Death Note. Pour le second, il y a de la place pour l'interprétation. A vous de décider. Et pour le troisième, il s'en est écarté. **

**C'est une histoire de promesses et de choix, promesses de Mail, choix de Mihael.**

**Je vais faire une page pour les remerciements. N'oubliez pas d'y faire un tour. Parce que, pour toutes les personnes qui ont aimé cette histoire, il y a une surprise.**

**Bisous !**

Evy : Merci beaucoup. Je suis très touchée que tu ais suivie cette histoire du début à la fin. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews toujours si chaleureuses. Si tu le veux vraiment, je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu écriras merveilleusement bien. Si tu voyais mes premiers brouillons, tu rigolerais sûrement XD. Bref. Je suis heureuse que cette fin te plaise. Je t'embrasse.

A bientôt ?^^

**Rating :**** T.T**

**Pairing :**** Trois couples de dingues, je vous dis. S'ils ont des gosses, ils feront sauter la planète. **

**Disclaimer :**** Les deux japonais aux noms imprononçables possèdent tout. Tout sauf… Le trio de choc, le DJ, Billy, les autres OC qui feront leur apparition ici et le dernier mot de cette histoire.**

**Dédicace :**** Maman, tu m'as dit un jour à propos d'un film « C'est la victoire de ce qui aurait pu se passer sur ce qui s'est passé ». Et une autre fois : « Je déteste les fins tristes. La vie est suffisamment horrible comme ça. » Et bien ici, ce qui aurait pu se passer remporte la victoire. Et la fin est heureuse. Merci d'être toujours là.**

**Patte de velours, qui n'a eu de cesse d'écrire d'autres versions de Death Note, plus remplies d'espoir… Et plus IC que l'œuvre original elle-même. Merci à toi qui n'aimes pas la fin de la série. Merci de tes magistrales reviews et de tes histoires à couper le souffle. **

**Mimi. Ma petite « blue, blue, blue », c'est grâce à toi que cette histoire a pu acquérir cette consistance, cette atmosphère. Merci d'être toujours aussi pressée de lire, merci d'être là tout court, merci pour ces innombrables délires sur Natasha. Merci d'être toi.**

**Je précise que le passage du 24 Février 2015 est totalement dédicacé à Greengrin et Dreki-k. Pour avoir fait vivre Billy, merci.**

**Bref. Merci à tous. Bon dernier virage…**

* * *

**Epilogue :**

**Le papillon**

"_It's like a tidal wave_

_That rose to take the stars  
A hurricane that wrapped around my heart  
If I could find a way  
I'd make a brand new start  
I can't believe it was the calm that killed the storm"  
_

"Anatomy of a Tidal Wave"

**Cold**

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**1**__**er**__** Février 2013**_

Dans la petite pièce, tous les employés sont épuisés et peinent à garder les yeux ouverts. L'un d'eux pique du nez et sa voisine le rattrape de justesse. Ils sont tous avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles, entourés ou plutôt _enterrés_ sous des montagnes de CDs et de lettres de motivations. Les trois-quarts partent à la poubelle à peine consultés. L'atmosphère n'est pas bien motivante : bâillements et grognements sont au rendez-vous.

« -- Il va nous tuer à la tâche, le patron ! Se plaint régulièrement l'un d'eux, un asiatique aux yeux si bridés qu'on les distingue à peine. _« Il faut me trouver quelque chose de vraiment bon dans la semaine, ou on va devoir mettre la clef sous la porte ! » _Tu parles oui… Les vrais bons chanteurs, ils ne vont pas s'intéresser à nos locaux minables… C'était une entreprise totalement foireuse, de toute manière.

-- Non, ceux qui s'intéressent à nous, ce sont plutôt les Inoubliables de la _Nouvelle Star _! Grimace une femme aux ongles vernis en bleu. Ecoutez un peu ça… »

Elle met son CD dans le lecteur et presse de son doigt azur la touche de lecture. Immédiatement, les enceintes diffusent un horrible vacarme, semblable au bruit d'un chat que l'on a enfermé dans un tuba.

« -- _**Somewheeeeeere**__** oveeeeeer the rainboooooow !**_ Coasse le chanteur.

-- Arrête ce truc, pitié ! Gémit un autre employé, sa chevelure massive enfouie sous une casquette farfelue. C'est abominable !

-- Même moi, je chante mieux que ça ! Renchérit l'asiatique, se bouchant les oreilles.

-- Ah non, toi, tu es un cas particulier, ironise la femme manucurée. Vous vous souvenez de la fois où il s'est mis à pleuvoir dès qu'il a commencé à chanter ?

-- C'était inoubliable, s'esclaffe un homme aux allures de rappeur.

-- Oh, ça va, c'est bon… »

Ils s'esclaffent et se moquent gentiment, puis considèrent d'un œil torve la masse de travail qui leur reste à accomplir.

« -- On fait un concours de celui qui trouve la voix la plus fausse ? Propose le type à la casquette, sans conviction.

-- De toute manière, vu les résultats… »

Ils se mettent donc tous les quatre autour du poste de radio, se passant les piles de CDs avec de plus en plus d'enthousiasme.

« -- Et celui-là ! Glousse le rappeur, hilare. Ce groupe, ils gueulent tellement qu'on n'entend pas les paroles ! »

Le CD est inséré, des hurlements de rire suivent. Ils doivent s'en essuyer les yeux. Ils ont beau être sur le point de déposer le bilan, ils ne perdent pas le moral…

« -- Vous n'avez pas entendu celui-ci ! Hoquette l'asiatique. La petite dame s'est improvisée chanteuse d'opéra ! »

Une voix d'outre-tombe les fait s'effondrer en tapant du poing sur le sol.

« -- Et celui-là, c'est quoi ? Se bidonne la seule fille du groupe, tournant et retournant une pochette noire et simple entre ses mains.

-- Aucune idée, met-le ! » S'esclaffe un de ses compagnons.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils insèrent le CD et se préparent à rire.

Leur sourire s'évanouit en même temps que naît le premier accord de guitare, le premier mot de la voix rauque et chaude d'un soldat de plomb.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sont toujours à écouter, redevenus enfants sages, ou plutôt ados passionnés de musique. La fille s'est couchée par terre, les yeux fermés, les autres ont l'air aussi hagard que s'ils venaient de se droguer. Ce que remarque immédiatement leur patron (enfin, façon de parler, vu l'autorité qu'il a sur eux) lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce sans tambours ni trompettes.

« -- Coucou, mes adorables limaces ! Chantonne l'ancien DJ du Thunder, sa boucle d'oreille dansant dans les airs. Alors ? J'avais dit, pas de joints dans le bureau ! Les gronde-t-il en les voyant si apathiques.

-- Tais-toi et écoute, Diego ! » Le coupe la femme aux ongles bleus.

Surpris, il se tait. Et à sa grande stupéfaction, c'est une voix qu'il connaît qui se met à chanter :

_**Et les promesses lancées en l'air**_

_**Les inviolables serments muets**_

_**Et les blasphèmes, les chapelets,**_

_**C'est notre espoir, notre prière…**_

« -- Mais c'est le type à la mygale ! S'exclame-t-il, surpris et euphorique. Ça alors ! Il est venu au _Thunder_ avec son copain, deux fois de suite… Il n'a pas laissé de lettre ? Demande-t-il, très énervé de voir qu'ils sont toujours plongés dans leur coma musical, les yeux brumeux. FOUILLEZ DANS VOTRE EPOUVANTABLE BORDEL, ESPECES DE LIMACES ! »

Electrisés par son énergie et la voix qui entonne d'un ton hargneux les paroles de _Chocolat-Beretta_, ils fouillent le bureau à toute allure en projetant des disques de partout.

« -- Elle était accrochée au CD, la lettre ! Se lamente l'asiatique, plongeant les deux mains dans l'innommable fatras. Je suis sûr qu'elle était accrochée, elle a dû tomber !

-- Prend le casque ! Suggère le rappeur, lui tendant un casque de mineur avec une lampe clignotante au bout.

-- Mais c'est quoi, ce truc ? S'énerve le DJ en lui prenant le drôle de couvre-chef.

-- D'habitude, c'est pour aller dans la cave où sont entassés les courriers en retard, explique le type à la casquette d'un air penaud. Mais parfois, ça nous sert aussi à regarder sous le bureau…

-- Qui a la lampe de poche ? Claironne la jeune femme, ensevelie sous une montagne de lettres. La lampe de poche, s'il vous plait !

-- Je l'ai ! Triomphe soudain le DJ, brandissant une feuille de papier sobre. Mail Jeevas, c'est lui ! »

Ils abandonnent leur tâche et se précipitent pour lire par-dessus son épaule, se bousculant et geignant comme des enfants.

_« Madame, Monsieur,_

_J'envoie ce CD à votre adresse avec incertitude : je ne connais ni vos spécialités musicales, ni la politique de votre direction. Mais vous êtes le seul studio pouvant, je pense, porter un peu d'intérêt à mes chansons. »_

« -- Il est malade ! S'étouffe le rappeur. Ce type est un professionnel ! »

_« Donc voilà, je vous ai envoyé tout ce que j'avais. Vous devriez trouver là les onze chansons suivantes : _Le soldat de plomb_, _Le filtre_, _Juste un seul de tes regards_, _Chocolat-Beretta_, _Overdose_, _Natasha_, _Notre prière_, _Mon orage_, _Echec et MattAllo, papa, bobo ! _et _Billy.

_Pour vous dire la vérité, à l'heure ou je poste ceci, je ne suis pas certain de vivre jusqu'au lendemain. Si, le 26 au soir, vous entendez dire qu'un pauvre type impossible à identifier est mort trucidé par balles, au Japon, alors c'est moi et ce n'est plus la peine de me répondre. Faites ce que vous voulez des chansons. Dans le cas improbable où je parviendrais à survivre, ça veut dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Kira est mort et enterré. Youpi, sortez les confettis. »_

« -- Le vingt-six ! Bredouille la jeune femme incrédule. C'est la date de la mort de Kira ! Ce type était un résistant !

-- C'est un des deux qui ont défié les caméras en racontant une histoire, non ? S'exalte le japonais. C'était sur Sakura TV ! Hallucinant ! »

_« Je conclue cette lettre avec l'adresse suivante, qui n'est pas la mienne mais celle d'un ami proche par qui vous pouvez me contacter, si je suis encore en vie et si, bien sûr, vous êtes intéressés._

_Bien à vous,_

_Mail Jeevas. »_

« -- Docteur E.J. Nathan ! Piaille le DJ. Le téléphone ! Donnez-moi ce foutu téléphone !

-- Je l'avais dans la main tout à l'heure !

-- Il a dû glisser dans le bazar !

-- LA LAMPE DE POCHE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

-- Grouillez-vous, escargots gélatineux ! »

C'est le branle-bas de combat dans le minuscule garage reconverti en bureau. Enfin, l'un d'eux parvient à récupérer l'unique téléphone, et tous se collent à leur patron pour entendre la conversation, plaçant à la queue-leu-leu leur oreille sur celle du voisin.

« -- Poussez pas ! Proteste le DJ. Poussez-pas, bordel, on se croirait dans une boite de sardines !

-- Limaces, escargots, sardines, grommelle l'homme à la casquette, c'est une ménagerie répugnante que tu nous fais là !

-- Allo ? Allo ? » Panique la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Silence religieux.

« -- Allo, ici les studios _Carmina_ ! Débite Diego. Vous êtes bien le docteur Nathan ?

-- Oui, c'est moi. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-- Et bien en fait, commence le DJ en entortillant le fil du téléphone autour de son doigt, nous venons tout juste de recevoir un disque composé par un certain Mail Jeevas, qui nous a demandé de vous appeler au cas où nous serions intéressés…

-- Vous avez reçu un disque de Mail ?!

-- Et bien, oui. Et justement, nous sommes TRES intéressés.

-- Ne bougez pas. Je vais chercher son numéro. Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! »

Sourire échangé, des employés et du patron.

« -- Vous savez ce que je pense ? Jubile ce dernier.

-- Voui ! Glousse la jeune femme. On a du bon. Du très bon.

-- C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va déposer le bilan ! » Crient-ils tous en chœur, à la stupéfaction de Nathan qui vient de revenir.

L'anniversaire de Mail s'annonce bien joyeux.

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**14 Avril 2013**_

Nathan se sent incroyablement léger, au point qu'il a bien envie de danser dans la rue. Il adresse des sourires à tout le monde, ce qui lui attire des regards curieux et souvent amusés. Il a l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de dix ans. Il sautille en marchant, un spectacle assez curieux pour un médecin aussi vieux-jeu et grincheux. Le monde lui semble plus beau, plus neuf. Il s'arrête au coin d'une avenue, vérifie le plan annoté à la main que lui a donné Emily. Ça doit être… Par là…

Il tourne et découvre avec stupéfaction une foule de personnes impatientes qui entourent les locaux neufs, bien qu'il ne soit que sept heures du matin. Il rit de fierté. Elle se débrouille bien, l'infirmière tardivement reconvertie…

« -- Ne poussez pas ! Ordonne la voix réjouie d'Emily, qui vient de se frayer un chemin dans le rassemblement. Restez Bouddha, restez zens ! Ne poussez pas, je vais ouvrir. Voiiiiilà ! On y va, tout le monde ! »

Les gens se ruent à l'intérieur, manquant de se piétiner. Emily disparaît dans la multitude. Nathan s'avance plus calmement que les autres, contemplant avec un large sourire l'enseigne qui surplombe l'endroit. _« Vous êtes Bouddha ! »_ indique-t-elle très justement. _« Initiation à la culture asiatique : taekwondo, cours de japonais, yoga et cuisine coréenne ». _

Il entre timidement. Tout est propre et reluisant, montrant qu'Emily est toujours aussi à cheval sur l'hygiène. Des enceintes passent en boucle les plus douces chansons de Mail. Il faut dire qu'il a eu un succès totalement inattendu…

Nathan se souvient très bien de cet anniversaire si spécial où les studios Carmina avaient contacté le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait décroché en pleine partie de jeu vidéo, n'écoutant que d'une oreille et marmonnant automatiquement des « Ah, ah », « Hum, hum », « Ok. ». Résultat, il n'avait tilté que lorsque le DJ avait annoncé joyeusement que, puisqu'il était d'accord avec leurs conditions, le disque serait mis en vente en juillet. Mail avait perdu avec fracas sa partie de Mario Golf, sa manette tombant dans un « PUTAIN, c'est une blague ?! » qui avait réveillé Mihael. Celui-ci était arrivé en trombe et avaient suivis des cris de joie et de fureur, le blond étant très mécontent que Mail lui ait caché son intention.

Le CD était sorti au début de la nouvelle chimiothérapie de Mail. Celui-ci était entré à l'hôpital en tant que parfait inconnu et au fil des mois, avait reçu de plus en plus de visites enthousiastes. Une moitié dans le coltard et l'autre en permanence penchée sur sa bassine pour vomir, Mail n'avait rien compris. Ce n'était que la semaine dernière que les ventes avaient littéralement explosé, rendant le geek plus confus et gêné qu'autre chose. Lui qui était si anonyme le reste du temps était reconnu partout où il allait, à son grand embarras. Les ventes de goggles, elles-aussi, avaient curieusement bien monté… Et les grondements de Mihael aussi, face à la presse à scandale.

Nathan sourit en découvrant Emily si heureuse, bondissant dans tous les coins, indiquant les salles aux sportifs et donnant des indications à ses employés.

« -- Nathan ! Crie-t-elle en le voyant. Génial ! Vous venez pour le yoga ou le taekwondo ?

-- Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Grimace le médecin, courbaturé à cette seule pensée. Juste pour vous… Vous voir, Emily », rougit-il, se rendant compte un peu tardivement du double sens de ses paroles.

Elle rit et se précipite vers lui, lui collant un baiser sur la joue. Il s'empourpre de plus belle. Elle a l'air très épanouie, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

« -- Je devine qu'il y a autre chose sous cette visite ! Le titille-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

-- Exact ! Exulte-t-il. Mail a fait une nouvelle rémission. Un miracle ! »

Hurlement de joie d'Emily, regards effrayés qui se tournent vers la jeune femme exubérante.

« -- C'est fabuleux ! Chantonne-t-elle, tournant sur elle-même.

-- Surtout pour les infirmières, grimace Nathan. Mihael était insupportable.

-- C'est vrai qu'il est resté pendant toute la chimio aux côtés de Mail, se rappelle-t-elle. Il avait installé un matelas au pied de son lit, non ?

-- Oui. Il était abominablement capricieux. Il hurlait tout le temps. Le pompon, c'est quand il a annoncé qu'il ne quitterait pas la place tant que Mail ne serait pas guéri et que, je cite, « Vous avez intérêt à le soigner, espèce de connard de mes deux ! »

-- Il n'a pas dit ça ? S'étouffe Emily.

-- Il a toujours été dans l'exagération. »

Emily marmonne quelque chose sur des gifles perdues, puis se fait rêveuse.

« -- Il y a de nouvelles infirmières, pour nous remplacer, moi et Kimba ?

-- Oui, confirme-t-il. Léa et Dionyssa. La première lit Freud pendant ses opérations du cerveau et la seconde chante dans les couloirs. Je crois que Mail l'a prise sous son aile, d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, elles sont adorables et parfaites pour maintenir la réputation de folie douce de l'hôpital. »

Emily rit de nouveau.

« -- A propos de Kimba, demande le médecin. Des nouvelles ? Quand est-ce qu'elle rentre à Los Angeles ?

-- Dans le courant de la semaine. Et des nouvelles, glousse-t-elle, on en a plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

Elle sort de nulle part un magazine de sport, où Nathan découvre avec stupéfaction la jeune femme en couverture, son casque sur la tête et adossée à une voiture de course.

« -- Elle est donnée favorite pour la prochaine compétition ! Annonce solennellement Emily. Et si vous regardez bien la photo… Penchez-vous… Le truc blanc, là, dans le fond, qui cache son visage… C'est son petit stalker et sponsor ! Et il doit aussi être autre chose pour elle, plaisante-t-elle, mais je ne crois pas que l'un ou l'autre apprécierait l'insinuation. »

Nathan sourit. La vie a pris un drôle de tournant, totalement inattendu. Il semble que chacun ait trouvé sa place, malgré qu'il y a quelques mois, on ne leur aurait pas donné une chance sur un million de survivre. Parce qu'après tout… La vie, certes, ça fait mal. On s'en prend plein la gueule, on se cogne, on souffre, on s'enlise dans les emmerdes, on s'en sort, on se blesse…

Mais elle est belle aussi, parfois, lorsqu'on sait l'accueillir.

* * *

_**New York**_

_**14 Mars 2013**_

« -- ATCHOUUUUUM ! »

Cri refoulé. Piqûre, énième depuis le commencement de sa tâche. Kimberley porte son doigt à sa bouche en jurant. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas si maladroite lorsqu'il s'agit de faire la même chose avec la peau d'un patient ! Soupir.

« -- Je me demande qui a parlé de moi… »

Elle se remet à son ouvrage, avec mille précautions. En fait, c'est un peu comme son métier d'infirmière. Il s'agit de recoudre des membres épars. A la différence que l'être qu'elle répare n'est pas vivant, ou alors d'une vie étrange qui l'anime uniquement dans les souvenirs et les jeux. Une goutte de sang tombe sur le pelage blanc. Et merde. Remix de Blanche-neige. Décidément, les contes de fées les poursuivent tous.

_Bon sang, où sont passés ces putains de pansements ?!_

« -- Kim ? »

Elle sursaute, puis se retourne en cachant son ouvrage dans son dos, rouge comme une tomate. Near s'est approché sans un bruit, comme à son habitude, et la fixe de ses grands yeux étonnés.

« -- Tu saignes ? » Demande-t-il calmement, désignant le flacon de désinfectant posé juste à côté.

Elle s'empourpre encore plus.

« -- Non… Non, ce n'est r… »

Le regard si inquisiteur du jeune homme la fait s'interrompre. Elle est incapable de lui mentir. Et elle se demande bien comment Light Yagami a fait pour donner le change aussi longtemps… Détournant les eux, elle lui tend ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Les prunelles d'acier de Nate River s'adoucissent.

« -- C'est Mihael qui me l'a donné pour que je le répare… Murmure la jeune femme, contemplant ses pieds. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que j'étais la seule à part lui capable de le faire… Je n'ai pas tout saisi, d'ailleurs. »

Ce n'est pas grave. Near, lui, a compris. Il prend dans ses bras le nounours en pièces que Kimberley a à moitié raccommodé. Ravie, l'infirmière voit un sourire éclairer peu à peu son visage.

« -- Je pense qu'il a raison. Tu te débrouilles bien », dit-il simplement, ses joues pâles rosissant un peu devant ses yeux brillants de joie.

Cela prendra du temps, pour réparer totalement la peluche et le cœur de Near. Cela prendra peut-être des années pour qu'il oublie totalement son premier amour. Mais, si l'infirmière est maladroite, elle se débrouille en couture.

Un jour, l'ours sera comme neuf.

* * *

_**Moscou**_

_**24 Février 2015**_

_Et merde. Plus de café._

Solange soupire d'agacement, secouant sa cafetière en regrettant de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques. La petite Anouchka, assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la regarde faire avec les yeux grands écarquillés.

« -- C'est pas comme ça, maman ! Lui indique-t-elle gentiment.

-- Je sais, je sais. C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait du café. Mais c'est comme ça que ton père agissait quand il n'y en avait plus et qu'il était obligé de sortir faire les courses ! »

L'enfant rit aux éclats. La jeune femme sourit, attendrie par ce petit bout de chou de cinq ans. Cinq ans déjà, Seigneur. Et elle se sent encore si jeune, dans sa tête… Elle a été mère très tôt.

« -- Dis, dis, sautille la petite fille aux yeux rêveurs. C'était quoi, déjà, le « baratinage de papa » ?

-- Tu le connais par cœur ! Gronde-t-elle. Je te l'ai répété des centaines de fois !

-- S'iiiiil teeeee plaiiiit ! »

Bien obligée, Solange imite la voix de l'homme, en prenant l'air très fatigué qui le caractérisait lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré.

« -- Mademoiselle, je suis sûr et certain que l'aspirateur SL-310 est ce qu'il vous faut ! Savez-vous que quatre-vingt pourcent des ménagèrent utilisent un aspirateur inefficace ? »

Comme d'habitude, l'enfant éclate de rire. Solange a un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Elle se souvient très bien de leur rencontre : lui sur son palier, à bafouiller sur les mérites de sa société et elle, une cigarette à la main et encore en peignoir. Mais malgré l'ennui de ses paroles, c'est son regard qui l'avait attirée, ou aspirée, ce qui était un comble puisqu'il vendait des aspirateurs au porte-à-porte. Un regard pensif encadré de mèches éparses.

Un regard qu'elle n'aimait pas voir rouge et hagard, à cause de la cocaïne.

Elle lui avait demandé de choisir. Elle ou la coke. Il avait préféré la robe blanche de la dernière à ses vêtements toujours incroyablement colorés. Solange était partie du jour au lendemain, avait du jour au lendemain appris qu'elle était enceinte et du jour au lendemain que l'homme était mort. Tout ça dans la semaine. Ça avait été très douloureux.

« -- Overdose, avait dit la police. Il y a des traces de lutte. C'est probablement un règlement de comptes. »

On n'avait jamais retrouvé le coupable. De toutes manières, les gendarmes n'avaient pas cherché bien loin… Billy avait un casier judiciaire et c'était l'époque où Kira commençait à montrer une influence inquiétante. Juste après la capitulation du président des Etats-Unis, Solange avait pris ses cliques et ses claques et était partie à Moscou avec la petite, nommée Anouchka pour mieux qu'elle puisse s'intégrer. La Russie était un des seuls pays à ne pas avoir cédé à cette dictature implicite. Et elle était restée, Solange, elle avait fait son nid et ne comptait pas le quitter.

Même pour aller au coin de la rue acheter du café.

La sonnerie de la porte interrompt les rires d'Anouchka.

« -- C'est moi ! Supplie la petite fille en se précipitant pour devancer sa mère. C'est moi qui ouvre ! Qui c'est ?

-- Je m'appelle Mail Jeevas, répond l'inconnu. Est-ce que mademoiselle Solange Tennessee est ici ? »

Solange fronce les sourcils et se lève.

« -- Oui, c'est moi ! Lance-t-elle, méfiante. Que voulez-vous ?

-- Le dix octobre deux-mille dix, Los Angeles. C'était moi. »

Silence. Anouchka se retourne vers sa mère avec un air interrogatif. Ouvrant un tiroir, la jeune femme vérifie que son petit revolver est bien en place au milieu des couverts.

« -- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, le monsieur ? Demande-t-elle de sa voix flûtée.

-- C'était… Un ami de papa, ment Solange, les lèvres pincées. Ouvre, ma chérie. »

La petite fille se met sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée et l'actionne. L'homme qui s'encadre dans la porte est grand, embarrassé, avec des cheveux roux en épis et des yeux verts. Il tord dans ses mains puissantes une paire de goggles orangées. Solange expire, se rendant compte qu'elle a retenu son souffle. Elle s'était imaginé… Un mafieux au rire gras, peut-être. Un salaud, une montagne de muscles aux yeux mauvais. Elle trouve juste un jeune homme peut-être aussi effrayé qu'elle. Ce qui achève de la rassurer, cependant, c'est son regard.

Un regard dans les nuages, comme celui de Billy.

Elle incline la tête pour le saluer.

« -- Entrez. »

Il fait quelques pas dans le petit appartement, des pas gauches et mal assurés. Anouchka est curieuse et trottine après lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, elle se cogne à ses jambes. Il se retourne et Solange se crispe instinctivement. Mais le sourire incrédule et attendri de Mail la fait se détendre. Il s'accroupit pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui de la fillette.

« -- Bonjour ! Lui dit-il gentiment. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-- Anouchka ! Articule-t-elle, le dévisageant avec intérêt.

-- Tu as quel âge ?

-- Je vais avoir cinq ans ! Répond-elle en bombant la poitrine, toute fière.

-- Tu es grande ! Rit-il.

-- C'est vrai que tu étais un ami de mon papa ? »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Mail vacille.

« -- Je le connaissais bien », élude-t-il.

Pour couper à toute autre question, il ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds. Elle fait la moue et il rit de nouveau. Puis il se relève et déglutit devant le regard intense de Solange.

« -- Je… Hésite-t-il. Vous avez… Une très jolie petite fille. »

Solange s'est adossée au comptoir, pour donner une impression de nonchalance mais aussi parce qu'elle sent ses jambes flageoler.

« -- Merci. Vous avez l'air d'aimer les enfants.

-- Beaucoup. Je suis un grand gosse. »

Tous deux esquissent un pâle sourire. Solange ne sait plus quoi faire ou dire, elle a la bouche sèche. La pomme d'Adam de Mail fait des allers-retours à toute allure, montrant sa nervosité.

« -- Anouchka, ordonne Solange. Va dans ta chambre. Je dois parler au monsieur.

-- Mais maman ! Proteste-t-elle.

-- Pas de maman qui tienne. Vas-y TOUT DE SUITE. »

Elle râle, mais fini par obéir. Alors qu'elle disparait dans le couloir, ils peuvent l'entendre marmonner :

« -- C'est pas juste, papa, je suis sûr que toi, tu m'aurais permis de rester. D'abord, maman, elle me traite comme un bébé alors que j'ai déjà cinq ans…

-- ANOUCHKA !

-- Comment t'as fait pour m'entendre ? S'exclame l'enfant, effarée.

-- Ton père me répète tout. Allez, dans ta chambre ! »

Les petits pieds tambourinent un peu sur le parquet, puis plus rien. Mail se dandine, mal à l'aise.

« -- Je… Commence-t-il. Je suis… Tellement désolé. Je tiens seulement à vous dire que, même si c'est moi qui ai… Fait ce que vous savez… J'étais à cet instant sous l'emprise de Kira. »

Il courbe l'échine, comme s'il s'inclinait.

« -- Cela ne me dédouane pas pour autant de toute responsabilité. Si je n'avais pas été aussi borné, je n'aurais pas été là ce soir là. Billy serait mort quand même, mais… Pas de cette façon atroce. Je suis désolé. »

Solange le regarde, le meurtrier du père de son enfant. Elle le regarde, lui et les larmes vraies qui brillent dans ses yeux. Il est sincère. La colère qui couvait dans son cœur depuis si longtemps s'adoucit. Tremblante, elle referme le tiroir au pistolet, ouvre son placard, sort un paquet de cigarettes et en allume une.

« -- Vous en voulez ? Propose-t-elle.

-- Non, merci. Un cancer du poumon, ça vous ôte l'envie de fumer. »

Elle le regarde encore plus attentivement, si c'est toutefois possible.

« -- Vous avez eu un cancer ?

-- Oui. Une rémission, puis une rechute et encore une rémission. Mon médecin était furieux. Il m'a dit que si je continuais mes bêtises, il n'attendrait pas que la maladie m'achève et me tuerait de ses propres mains. »

Il a pris une voix tellement mélodramatique que Solange éclate brièvement de rire. Puis elle s'interrompt. N'est-ce pas étrange, de rire avec un meurtrier ? Non, après tout, pas tant que ça. Victime ou assassin, les douleurs sont souvent les mêmes.

« -- Si… Je peux faire quoi que ce soit… »

Il est si timide, ce jeune homme, face à Solange… Alors qu'il est si fort et elle, si fragile… Une enfant-femme. Elle hésite, regarde par la fenêtre. Il neige. Elle aime ce pays pour ça, il y fait froid. Elle étouffait à Los Angeles.

« -- Jeevas, demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment, c'est russe ?

-- Euh… Oui. Mon grand-père paternel.

-- D'accord. »

Elle recrache la fumée, cherchant l'image de Billy dans les volutes blanches. Un souvenir s'impose à elle, celle d'une station de radio qui avait une fois passé une chanson nommée « Billy »… Avec la même voix que son visiteur.

« -- Il y a bien quelque chose que vous pouvez faire.

-- Quoi ? Se résigne-t-il immédiatement. Je ferai tout. Dîtes-le. »

Un sourire vient éclairer le visage fatigué de la jeune femme.

« -- Vous allez au coin de la rue, à l'épicerie, et vous m'achetez deux paquets de café. S'il vous plait. »

* * *

_**Winchester **_

_**18 Juin 2019**_

_« -- Tu installe les ordis là, les cartons de vêtements ici et la nourriture là-bas. Ensuite, tu vas enlever les draps des meubles. C'est compris ? _

_-- Chef, oui, chef !_

_-- Maiiiiiiiil !_

_-- D'accord, d'accord, je m'y mets… »_

Mail, suant et soufflant, achève de pousser le frigo à la bonne place. Il n'en peut plus. Cela fait des heures qu'il bosse à tout installer, alors qu'ils repartiront sûrement dans deux ou trois jours parce que Mihael veut l'entraîner dans une énième mission foireuse. Mais à chaque fois, c'est obligé, il doit préparer la maison comme s'ils allaient s'installer pour le reste de leur vie. Ce qui ne lui déplairait pas, au fond. Mais il sait bien que Mihael n'est pas tout à fait prêt à abandonner les risques et l'adrénaline. Il lui faudrait certainement un grand choc pour qu'il accepte de se poser un peu, et ils ont déjà tellement fait de périples qu'ils sont comme blasés, à présent.

Des missions-suicides qui se soldent par un passage chez Nathan, ça a été leur quotidien pendant six ans. Ça l'est toujours. Il songe qu'il serait bien que Mihael trouve autre chose d'intense, d'une autre manière… Une activité plus calme et sans fusillade.

Autant essayer de raisonner un tigre déchaîné. Il préfère attendre qu'il s'épuise.

Il se recule en grimaçant. Son dos est courbaturé. Il contemple le frigo avec fierté… Puis abattement, lorsqu'il constate qu'il n'est pas _exactement_ dans l'angle de la pièce. Vu le perfectionnisme de son compagnon, il exigera qu'il le remette au bon endroit tout à l'heure. Il grommelle et décide de boire quelque chose avant de bouger quoi que ce soit. Mihael attendra bien un peu.

Il ouvre le meuble si durement monté, en sort un soda quelconque et le boit d'une traite. Il meurt de soif. Puis il sort et fait quelques pas devant la minuscule maison bancale, planté de travers au milieu de la campagne.

Des herbes folles entourent la construction en brique, principalement des coquelicots et des boutons d'or. Humour du destin, la maison a été placée pile dans le champ de fleurs où ils allaient de promener, étant enfants. Bien sûr, Mihael a foudroyé du regard les mauvaises herbes qui grignotaient le palier, mais Mail l'a dissuadé de toutes les arracher en usant de souvenirs d'enfance et de baisers langoureux.

D'ici, on peut voir le clocher de la Wammy's House briser le paysage sans relief. C'est là que Mihael est allé aujourd'hui, pour expliquer aux enfants en quoi consistait le statut de deuxième L. Un titre qu'il rechigne toujours à porter. Mail rit à ce souvenir.

Soudain, un papillon vient se poser sur sa canette, butinant le liquide sucré. Il le regarde faire sans bouger. Comme les fleurs sauvages, il aime ce genre de créatures éphémères auxquelles personne ne prête attention. Celui-là est particulièrement beau. Il a de jolies ailes couleur pervenche, bleues foncées lorsqu'il les referme. Il boit un moment sous le regard amusé de Matt.

« -- Ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé, lui indique-t-il. Nathan te dirait que c'est trop sucré et que tu vas avoir du cholestérol. »

L'insecte cesse de boire et agite ses antennes, comme s'il l'écoutait. Puis il ouvre ses ailes et en bat lentement, paresseusement, avant de s'envoler. Il zigzague gracieusement.

_Un papillon ivre_, se dit Mail, souriant. _J'espère qu'il ne va pas se réveiller avec la gueule de bois…_

Par jeu, il pose sa boisson au bord d'une fenêtre aux volets dézingués et le suit, les mains dans les poches. C'est un curieux spectacle, l'homme qui suit le papillon au hasard. Il arrive à l'insecte de se poser sur une fleur, mais jamais trop longtemps. Dès que Mail arrive près de lui, il reprend son chemin. C'est curieux, mais il semble même avoir une destination précise… Mail lève les yeux lorsque l'ombre de l'orphelinat le surplombe. Le papillon se pose sur le mur, se nettoyant les pattes.

« -- C'est là que tu veux aller ? Demande Mail, surpris. Ce n'est pas très joyeux, ici, tu sais ? »

Il agite ses antennes, puis s'envole de nouveau, mais trop en hauteur pour que Mail puisse le suivre. Aérien, il se glisse par une fenêtre entrouverte et disparaît.

Mail attend quelques minutes. Constatant qu'il ne réapparaît pas, il s'apprête à se détourner, mais hésite. Il regarde le bâtiment ancien. Ses souvenirs d'ici sont un mélange si impressionnant de bons et de mauvais qu'il ne saurait dire s'il le hait ou l'adore. En tous cas, il ne s'y sent pas vraiment à l'aise. Il fait le tour de l'endroit en marchant doucement. Après tout, il ne risque rien… Et il est un ancien pensionnaire.

Il arrive devant la grille en fer forgé et observe un moment le nom de l'institution. Le battant est entrouvert. Il n'y a personne dans la cour de récréation. Il se mord la lèvre, puis pousse la grille et se faufile à l'intérieur. C'est si étrange de retourner ici. Si curieux. Presque rien n'a changé. Si, les volets ont été repeints, mais c'est bien tout.

Il existe des endroits immuables, dans lesquels le temps se fige et où on n'a aucun mal à retrouver de vieux souvenirs, aussi frais que si on les avait vécus hier. La Wammy's House est l'un de ces endroits.

Mail écoute les cailloux crisser sous ses pas. Par une fenêtre, il peut voir Mello qui parle dans une salle de classe, assis à la place du professeur avec les pieds sur le bureau. Les enfants ont l'air déconcertés, mais surtout ravis. Il se demande ce qu'il leur dit. Il espère qu'il ne va pas trop les pervertir, les pauvres gosses…

Par curiosité, il tente de retrouver de mémoire le chemin conduisant à la fenêtre par laquelle est passée le papillon. Ses souvenirs ne sont pas très précis. Il décide de laisser ses pieds le guider et les gestes de l'ancien temps reprendre le dessus. Il entre dans le hall. Il fait frais. Là non-plus, il n'y a personne. Il monte un escalier, surpris de sentir ses vieux automatismes se remettre en place. Il arrive parfaitement à se repérer. Il jette de temps à autre un coup d'œil dans les classes.

Soudain, il bloque sa respiration et se frotte les yeux.

Debout dans un rayon de lumière, ses cheveux cuivrés étincelants, un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans récite sa leçon. Il a l'air sérieux et concentré. Ses yeux d'ambre sont floutés par sa réflexion.

Il ressemble… A…

Le petit garçon s'assied. La maîtresse demande à son voisin de se lever, ce qu'il fait en mordillant son pouce. Lui, il se tient voûté. Lui, il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres. Lui, il est le portrait craché de…

L'enfant se rassoit à son tour, à côté du premier. A leurs regards complices, on devine qu'ils s'entendent très bien. Etourdi, Matt s'écarte de l'entrebâillement de la porte et se remet à marcher.

_Combien de règles Ryûk a-t-il cachées au juste ?_

Il sursaute. Sans s'en rendre compte, il est arrivé dans le bon couloir, celui à la fenêtre ouverte. Il donne sur un escalier bien connu, l'escalier où est tombée jadis la chaussure de sa Cendrillon. Le papillon n'est plus là.

Peut-être la fillette assise sur les marches l'a-t-elle vu passer.

Il s'approche en silence. L'enfant semble dormir. Sa tête est posée entre ses bras, qui entourent ses genoux écorchés. Ses cheveux châtains sont très longs et bouclent jusqu'à ses reins. Elle est toute menue, flottant dans sa petite robe bleue parsemée d'étoiles. De grandes chaussettes blanches remontent sur ses mollets, malgré la chaleur ambiante. Sa respiration est calme. Oui, elle doit dormir… Il va pour partir, mais à ce moment, elle relève la tête et le regarde.

Il a un coup au cœur.

Ses yeux sont de la même couleur que les ailes du papillon.

Pervenche.

Silence. Ils s'observent, le chanteur surpris et la fillette dérangée dans son sommeil douloureux. Des traces de larmes éclaircissent ses joues. Le regard qui brille entre ses longs cils est intelligent, trop intelligent. Et dur, comme si elle avait vécu des milliers d'années.

« -- Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sa voix n'a pas tremblé en posant la question. Elle est méfiante. Mail s'humecte les lèvres. L'enfant-papillon a des ailes d'acier.

« -- Je m'appelle Mail, dit-il simplement.

-- C'est votre vrai nom ?

-- Oui.

-- Vous avez de la chance qu'on ne vous l'ait pas volé. »

Sa voix est pleine d'ironie et d'amertume. Elle sonne faux, cette voix d'enfant avec le cynisme d'un adulte. Mail a envie de la faire sonner joyeusement.

« -- On me l'a volé, il y a longtemps, mais je l'ai repris. J'ai vécu ici.

-- Ah bon ? »

Ses yeux se plissent.

« -- Alors pourquoi vous me dîtes votre vrai nom ?

-- Parce que… J'ai décidé que je n'étais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi. Je n'étais pas Matt. Donc j'ai laissé mon pseudonyme.

-- Matt ?

-- Appelle-moi Mail, s'il te plait. »

C'est dit gentiment, mais fermement. La petite fille, loin de se braquer comme il l'aurait cru, se détend devant cette pointe d'autorité.

« -- Moi, ils m'appellent Night, dit-elle.

-- C'est joli.

-- Je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas mon nom. »

Elle se rembrunit. Il se sent triste, vraiment triste de voir une si petite fille si désillusionnée. Il approche d'un pas, guère plus pour qu'elle reste à sa place.

« -- Alors quel est ton nom ? L'interroge-t-il.

-- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous pourriez être un ennemi, selon eux.

-- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais orphelin ici. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

-- Les paroles, c'est du vent. »

La phrase a claqué avec violence. Les yeux pervenche sont emplis de douleur et d'une lueur mauvaise.

« -- Mais le vent, c'est de la musique. »

Elle tressaille. Mail a parlé très doucement, une tendresse à laquelle elle n'est pas accoutumée. Sous ses airs débraillés, il est plus intelligent qu'on ne le croit. Et drôlement gentil. Elle n'est pas habituée. Même ses parents n'étaient pas très attentionnés avec elle. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle a besoin de réfléchir et pour réfléchir, elle a besoin de sa manie. Comme tous les enfants de la Wammy's House.

« -- Mon premier est une exclamation de dédain et de victoire, débite-t-elle rapidement. Mon second appartient à la fille que tu tutoies, mon troisième a de clairs fanaux et de vivantes opales. Mon tout est mon nom. Devine comment je m'appelle. »

C'est un ordre brusque. Mail laisse ses yeux dériver autour de lui, plongé dans sa réflexion.

« -- Mm… Je ne vois pas quel est le premier, réfléchit-il. Le second, la fille que je tutoie… Qui lui appartient… C'est le pronom « Ta ». Ton troisième, c'est un poème de Baudelaire : « _Clairs fanaux, vivantes opales, Qui me contemplent fixement. »_ C'est le chat. Une exclamation de dédain et de victoire : « Na ! ». Donc tu es Na, Ta, Sh… »

Sa phrase meurt dans un souffle.

_Natasha. _

« -- C'est ça, admet la fillette, l'expression de son visage hésitant entre déception et admiration. Mon nom est Natasha Storm. »

Storm.

_C'est… Incroyable._

« -- Dis-moi… Murmure-t-il, le cœur battant. Quel âge as-tu, Natasha ?

-- Quel âge tu me donnes ? Ricane-t-elle.

-- Cent-vingt ans. Mais j'aurais besoin du vrai. »

Le rire de l'enfant s'étrangle. Une larme luit entre ses cils. Cent-vingt ans. Cet homme a si bien vu…

« -- J'ai six ans, Mail. »

Six fois soixante ans, plutôt. Mais Mail ne fait pas le calcul. Mail est obnubilé par le souvenir des paroles de Mihael.

_« -- Natasha, c'est une gamine de six ans, Mail. Et je ne suis pas pédophile. »_

_Mihael, tu auras deux ou trois choses à m'expliquer, en rentrant. _

« -- Je peux m'assoir avec toi ? » Demande-t-il, sentant ses jambes flageoler.

Elle le considère avec suspicion, puis la fatigue la rattrape. L'homme est gentil et doux, il la traite comme une fille intelligente mais pas comme une adulte. Elle aime ça.

Elle a chaud au cœur, quand elle plonge son regard dans les yeux verts.

« -- Oui. »

Il fait quelques pas et s'écroule sur la marche à côté d'elle. Exactement la même qu'il y a si longtemps… Mais là, c'est un autre genre de coup de foudre. Ce n'est plus si violent. C'est une toile inextricable qui se tisse autour de son cœur. C'est quelque chose de totalement différent, même si c'est tout aussi fort. C'est… Quelque chose comme…

« -- Mon premier est une affaire sérieuse, mon second drape les égyptiens. Mon tout est ce que je veux, maintenant », déclare la fillette de son timbre abrupt, en détournant les yeux pour ne pas qu'il la voie pleurer.

Un cas.

Le lin.

Câlin.

Tendant les bras, craignant de la casser, Mail enveloppe l'enfant-papillon dans une douce étreinte. Elle est toute frêle contre lui. Elle pose sa tête bouclée contre son torse, ses cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle comme une drôle d'auréole. Quelques larmes lui échappent et tombent sur son pull à rayures. Il pose une main dans son dos. Ainsi, il peut sentir son petit cœur battre frénétiquement sous ses doigts. Petit cœur endeuillé, petit cœur si fragile…

Le sien achève de succomber à la fillette, sans le moindre sursaut de révolte.

* * *

_**Winchester **_

_**18 Juin 2019**_

_**Un peu plus tard.**_

Mihael se faufile dans la chapelle de la Wammy's House.

L'odeur d'encens et de bougies qui fondent le cueille avec douceur. Il inspire profondément. C'est tellement étrange de revenir dans cet endroit, à la fois un des lieux les plus marquants de son enfance et son Entre-deux-mondes. Il y retrouve une sensation de sérénité fabuleuse, comme s'il contemplait l'éternité, son éternité. Mais cette fois, l'endroit est tangible et lui n'est pas rajeuni par la mort. La fumée des cierges lui pique même un peu les yeux. Il bat des cils pour les empêcher de larmoyer et trempe le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau bénite au parfum douceâtre. Il se signe puis s'avance lentement, prenant son temps, regardant autour de lui. Rien n'a changé. Mais cette fois, ni L ni son père ne l'attendent ici.

Il entend un chuchotis, près de l'autel. Un homme est assis tout au bord d'un banc. Il met une seconde à reconnaître Mail. Il est en plein milieu de rayons de couleurs projetés par les vitraux, qui éclairent son visage pâle. Mail sourit, d'un sourire qu'il ne lui a encore jamais vu. Mihael s'immobilise, interloqué. Ce sourire, c'est un mélange de tendresse et d'attention. C'est un sourire entre malice et sagesse. C'est un sourire qu'il ne lui adresse pas d'ordinaire mais qu'il a déjà vu sur un visage il y a très, très longtemps. Il ne parvient pas à se rappeler lequel…

Une pointe de jalousie titille son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie, elle. La seconde personne, celle à qui Mail sourit.

Elle est encore plus petite que dans ses souvenirs. Elle a les mains croisées dans le dos. Elle se tient devant le vitrail, celui où Mihael a pu voir une représentation de Mail dans l'Entre-deux-mondes. En réalité, il n'y a pas de jeune homme roux sur la rosace, mais une Vierge à l'enfant. Marie porte Jésus dans ses bras comme Mihael a jadis porté cette fillette… Cette fillette qui pouffe en tâchant de ne pas rire trop fort à une bêtise de Mail. Cette fillette qui, en entendant le bruit de ses pas, se retourne vers lui.

Ses cheveux accompagnent son mouvement de tête. A elle aussi, le vitrail donne des couleurs surnaturelles. Ses beaux yeux pervenche brillent de joie et de curiosité lorsqu'ils se posent sur lui.

Elle regarde Mihael.

Mihael la regarde.

Elle.

**Natasha.**

Elle met ses mains sur sa bouche en forme de cœur. Elle est penaude lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que lui, le Deuxième L, l'a surprise en train de rigoler dans l'église.

« -- Désolée ! » Murmure-t-elle.

Sa voix est un peu désincarnée par l'écho. Elle la fait paraître encore plus frêle. Mihael sent que ses membres deviennent en coton. Il jette un regard à Mail, qui hausse un sourcil sans comprendre son air déboussolé. Il s'humecte les lèvres.

Quelque chose s'éveille dans son cœur. Quelque chose va changer. Un choix va de nouveau se présenter à lui. Encore un qui va déterminer sa vie et peut-être entraver sa chère liberté, avec des chaînes incassables. Mais des chaînes douces. Des chaînes qui l'aideront à avancer, à trouver une autre raison de continuer, à part se battre contre des chimères pour une victoire inutile. Des chaînes qui, toutes, le conduisent à Natasha.

« -- Ce n'est… Pas grave. »

Ce regard sur lui. Ce regard trop mature pour une enfant de six ans à peine. Ce regard avec une note continue de tristesse et de hargne derrière sa joie candide. Ce regard qui l'appelle.

« -- Tu viens beaucoup ici ? Demande Mihael, avec la sensation d'être en plein rêve.

-- Oui, répond la petite fille, le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux. Quand je suis seule.

-- Tu es souvent seule ?

-- Tout le temps. »

Ses lèvres tremblent et Mihael sent bouillonner son sang, d'une fureur révoltée qu'il ne peut pas contrôler.

« -- Tu es arrivée quand ?

-- Il y a… Une semaine. »

A cette évocation, elle ne peut retenir d'avantage son chagrin et se détourne pour ne pas qu'il voie les larmes rouler sur ses joues. _Elle est fière_, songe-t-il. _Mais la fierté est éclipsée par la tristesse._

Devant lui, ce n'est pas la furie enragée qui a cherché à lui faire préférer la mort à la vie. Devant lui, c'est une gamine perdue et orpheline. Orpheline. Oh, qu'il hait ce mot. Qu'il hait ce qu'il représente, d'une haine si profonde qu'elle dissout toute raison, la colère d'un animal à qui on vole un de ses petits.

Déclic.

Il sait. Il sait quel est le sourire que Mail adressait à la fillette.

C'est le sourire d'un papa.

Il commence à comprendre, lentement. Et plus il pose des questions à Natasha, plus ses pensées s'accélèrent.

« -- On ne s'occupe pas de toi ?

-- Non.

-- Et Roger, le directeur ?

-- Il est trop vieux, ricane la fillette. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans son propre orphelinat. »

Elle rougit en voyant l'air goguenard de Mihael et grommelle une bouillie d'excuses sur son insolence. Mail rit doucement.

« -- Vous vous ressemblez, souffle-t-il avec tendresse. C'est fou. Le même caractère. »

Silence. Mail frissonne lorsque leurs yeux se posent sur lui. Ils ont une expression semblable. Ils sont de la même race, des fauves, des tueurs. Lion et lionceau. Il déglutit et se dandine sur son banc, jusqu'à ce que Mihael continue son mini-interrogatoire.

« -- Tu es maigre. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ?

-- Depuis hier soir. »

Les yeux pervenche s'éclairent. Elle semble comprendre quelque chose, en même temps que Mihael. C'est encore flou mais c'est là, à la frontière du conscient. C'est une bulle qui ne doit surtout pas éclater.

« -- Personne ne s'en est préoccupé ?

-- Non.

-- Tu as les genoux écorchés.

-- Je suis tombée.

-- Tu es allée à l'infirmerie ?

-- Oui.

-- Et alors ?

-- L'infirmière m'a dit d'attendre, qu'elle n'avait pas que cela à faire. »

Mihael inspire profondément par le nez. Expire.

_Du calme, mon vieux. Ne casse rien, surtout. Tu es dans une chapelle. _

Il rouvre les yeux. Mail s'est levé et le regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts, sur un espoir fou et qu'il n'ose pas clairement nommer. Natasha respire difficilement. Elle est toute pâle sous les couleurs des vitraux. Elle joint lentement les mains, comme pour une prière. Mihael hésite. Plus que cela, il est au bord d'un gouffre, une falaise vertigineuse. Cette fois, son choix n'est pas lié à sa seule vie. Même pas à la sienne et celle de Mail. Cette fois, une enfant est en jeu, une enfant dont il a causé involontairement le malheur.

Il pense à son père, qui tenait tant à lui qu'il avait préféré la mort.

Il pense à sa mère, qui a fui ses responsabilités.

Il pense à son combat éternel, lui contre Near, avec Mail derrière lui pour le couvrir et la mort omniprésente. Et à chaque fois, l'albinos qui le surclasse.

_Peut-être_, lui chuchote une voix nouvelle, _peut-être que c'est parce que tu n'es pas fait pour ça. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il vaut mieux que tu empruntes un chemin différent. Un chemin où Near ne pourrait rien, un chemin qui te permettrait de vivre ta propre vie. Un chemin calme. _

Un chemin calme. Sans explosions, sans drames, sans adrénaline. Sans cette folie qui l'accompagne, sans le sang et les larmes. Une vie avec une toute autre intensité, mais accomplie malgré tout. Une vie curieusement stable. Cela fait bizarre de s'imaginer ainsi, sur un chemin avec des cahots, mais pas empli de mines qui menacent de lui faire sauter les jambes et de lui enlever Mail.

Après tout, peut-être que cette violence qui le consume n'est pas la seule manière d'être heureux. Peut-être qu'une route paisible vaut autant que celle qu'il a en ce moment, et même plus. C'est un sacrifice, celui de sa liberté. Mais Mihael n'est pas immortel. Mihael ne restera pas toujours jeune, même si c'est injuste, même s'il ne le veut pas. Ne vaut-il pas mieux changer sa hargne en autre chose ?

Toutes ces questions convergent en une seule.

« -- Quel est ton nom ?

-- Ici, c'est Night. Mais… Hésite-t-elle. En fait… »

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Mail, à la dérobée. Nouveau pincement de jalousie : elle lui fait déjà confiance plus qu'à lui. Il intervient, tant il déteste être mis à l'écart.

« -- Je suis Mihael Keehl. »

Mail arrondit les yeux. Mihael lui-même est surpris par ce nom, sorti si naturellement de sa bouche. Alors si peu de monde le connait, alors qu'il l'a si farouchement gardé pour lui depuis toujours, voilà qu'il le livre à cette petite fille comme une évidence. Le visage de la gamine s'éclaire.

« -- Je suis… Natasha Storm. »

Un mince sourire étire les lèvres de Mihael.

« -- Natasha… Comme dans la chanson ? »

Elle rougit un peu. Sa bouche prend un pli boudeur.

« -- Oui. Comme dans la chanson.

-- Moi, je pense plutôt que c'est la chanson qui est comme toi. »

Elle sursaute et sourit de plaisir. Un sourire avec toutes ses dents. Un sourire de quenottes blanches. Un sourire…

Avec une fossette dans la joue, au même endroit que la sienne.

C'est cela qui le décide. Ce petit détail qui le précipite du haut de la falaise, sur une autre route. Il opère un second virage.

Il tend la main à Natasha.

« -- Viens. »

Un « viens » qui n'est ni une supplique, ni un ordre, ni une proposition. Un « viens » qui est en lui depuis toujours. Un « viens », la main tendue.

_Viens, petite fille. Tu ne risques plus rien. Je suis là._

Natasha prend sa main. Ses petits doigts sont frais dans sa paume moite. Sa frimousse hésite à croire à cet homme, cet inconnu pourtant étrangement familier qui l'entraîne vers la sortie. Elle hésite entre l'espoir et la peur d'être déçue. Mail a un instant de retard.

« -- Eh… Attendez-moi ! Balbutie-t-il en courant derrière eux.

-- On n'avait aucune intention de t'abandonner, Mail, soupire Mihael.

-- Tu es bien trop rigolo ! » Renchérit Natasha avec un drôle de rire qui sonne comme un trémolo.

En lui jetant un coup d'œil, Mihael voit que les larmes ont recommencé à couler. Il râle et se penche pour les essuyer lui-même avec ses pouces.

« -- Chiale pas. Ça donne mauvaise mine.

-- Mihael et ses produits de beauté, s'esclaffe Mail.

-- Ta gueule ! Riposte immédiatement le blond. Tu vas lui faire peur, avec tes âneries. »

Natasha rit de nouveau. Elle a l'air de plus en plus émerveillée, comme si elle réalisait tout juste ce qui lui arrive. Ils sortent de l'église. Mail enlace les épaules de Mihael, qui tient toujours la petite fille par la main. A chaque nouveau pas vers le portail, elle paraît d'avantage au bord des larmes, mais des larmes de joie. Elle se rapproche de Mihael. Lorsqu'elle parle, sa voix tremble.

« -- On… On s'en va vraiment ?

-- Sauf si tu veux rester, répond Mihael.

-- Non ! »

Elle s'accroche au pantalon de cuir. Elle est terrorisée. Puis elle se reprend en bafouillant :

« -- Je… Je suis toute seule… Et mes parents…

-- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. Tout va bien. »

Cette fois, c'est Mail qui a parlé, Mail qui n'a posé aucune question, le Mattie plus fin qu'il n'y paraît qui a tout compris sans un mot et surtout tout accepté. Elle lève ses yeux vers lui et il la soulève pour la percher sur ses épaules. Elle paraît un instant déconcertée, puis se redresse sur le dos de Mail. Ses joues rosissent sous le vent frais du soir qui tombe.

« -- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On prévient Roger qu'on l'embarque ? Demande Mail, malicieux.

-- Certainement pas. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'en occuper, gronde Mihael de sa voix la plus furieuse. On ne peut pas être plus irresponsables qu'eux.

-- J'ai des doutes, s'esclaffe Mail, provoquant le rire de Natasha.

-- Moi pas. De toute manière, c'est comme ça. Point final. »

Le légendaire caractère de Mihael. Mail contemple rêveusement son profil déchiqueté. Même défiguré, il reste beau. Il est beau à ses yeux, il est beau dans ses yeux et le sera toujours.

« -- On aura des problèmes ! Insinue Mail, plus par jeu que pour le contredire.

-- On en a toujours eu.

-- On va se faire accuser d'enlèvement.

-- Je demanderai à Near d'arranger le coup. »

Mail est estomaqué. Mihael, demander un service à Near ? C'est cette phrase qui lui fait se rendre compte de sa détermination. Mihael a pris sa décision et personne sur cette terre ne pourra le faire changer d'avis.

C'est irrévocable.

Lorsqu'ils franchissent le portail de l'orphelinat, Natasha retient sa respiration. Une fois dehors, elle souffle bruyamment, comme libérée d'un poids immense. Mihael lui jette un regard discret. Elle ne se retourne qu'une fois, pour contempler ce lieu qui n'a pas eu le temps de devenir son foyer, puis se concentre sur le chemin plein de nids de poule. La petite maison bancale n'est pas très loin, ils peuvent même l'apercevoir de là où ils sont.

Mail tâche d'atténuer les cahots de la route pour l'enfant sur ses épaules. Il sourit en marchant. Ce n'est plus le sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'il a rencontré Mihael, non. Pas celui d'un orphelin perdu. C'est là le sourire d'un soldat de plomb mutilé à la guerre, le sourire d'un coquelicot rouge de sang, d'un chanteur aux poumons brûlés, d'un amoureux fou qui sait aussi bien prendre une vie que sacrifier la sienne. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui, malgré tous les obstacles, a enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : la moitié de son cœur scarifié… Et un éclat de son âme, dont il ne savait même pas qu'il existait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un soleil pour vivre. Un rayon de lune pour rêver.

Et lui, qu'est-il ?

Une étoile, bien sûr.

Et peu lui importe à présent qu'il ne soit qu'une étoile filante, une comète mourante dans un grésillement de feu. Il pansera ses blessures du mieux possible et accueillera avec sérénité ce qui lui reste à vivre, un an comme cinquante. Tout comme il verra arriver la mort, en ouvrant les bras. Parce qu'il a trouvé la famille qu'il a perdue il y a seize ans. Sa famille. Et il sait qu'il la protégera, coûte que coûte.

_Des damnés peuvent-ils s'aider les uns-les autres à connaitre le bonheur ?_

« -- Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger, petit Sha ? Demande Mail en faisant sauter l'enfant sur ses épaules, voyant qu'ils sont presque à la maison.

-- Des crêpes ! Répond-elle immédiatement. J'adore les crêpes.

-- Avec de la confiture ?

-- Avec du chocolat. »

Mail éclate de rire. Fille de sang ou fille d'âme, peu importe. Cette enfant est à eux, cette enfant est d'eux. Cette enfant est leur avenir, comme ils sont le sien. Un petit chat, un lionceau, un morceau de rêve.

Une fillette au nom d'orage.

Dans le jardin aux herbes folles, les coquelicots et les boutons d'or s'agitent sous la brise. Le papillon que Mail a plus tôt aperçu volète autour de leurs corolles confondues. Il est ivre de pollen, butinant sans distinction les fleurs pourpres et les pétales ciselés d'or. Puis il s'y pose. Et malgré le vent, l'insecte reste à la même place, là où il doit être, là où il sera pendant encore longtemps. Là où les fleurs s'entremêlent et se confondent, là où leurs cœurs de miel ne font plus qu'un.

Mihael fait un sourire en coin, sourire émerveillé. C'est cela qu'il a brièvement aperçu dans l'Entre-deux-mondes. C'est cela, l'image de son bonheur.

Puis il franchit le seuil de la maison, à leurs côtés, pour la première fois.

Le battant se referme sur un rire de Natasha.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Voilà. La véritable signification de The Storm. Un orage à présent terminé pour vous et moi. Puisqu'on pourrait encore raconter des milliers de choses sur ces trois-là, mais… Ils méritent un peu d'intimité et de calme.

**Un immense, immense bravo à Greengrin, qui a deviné la fin de cette histoire sans le vouloir. En me disant qu'elle te paraissait juste et belle, tu m'as libérée de cette crainte qu'elle ne soit trop « nunuche ». Dès que j'ai reçu ton mail, je me suis sentie soulagée d'un poids inimaginable. Même si pendant une demi-seconde, j'ai eu envie d'assassiner l'éléphant. Mais juste une demi-seconde^^.**

**A tout de suite pour les remerciements et… Deux ou trois petits détails aussi infimes que les trois pourcent de Mail et Mihael. **

**Bref, des détails très importants^^. **


	13. Remerciements

**

* * *

**

Remerciements

* * *

Prélude :

The Storm.

L'orage.

Un sacré orage, puisqu'il a duré neuf mois, neuf mois d'écriture, de joie, d'énervement, d'exaltations, neuf mois de bugs, de reviews et surtout de crises de nerfs. Il m'est arrivé de douter que je terminerai cette histoire, lorsque l'écart de temps entre les chapitres allait jusqu'à deux mois, voire plus. Mais je l'ai achevée et je n'en reviens toujours pas. Franchement, si on m'avait dit il y a deux ans, lorsque j'étais totalement déprimée, que j'allais boucler une histoire de presque 400 pages avec tant de lecteurs enthousiastes… Ah, j'aurai bien rigolé !

Mais voilà. C'est vrai.

Je vous enverrai à tous un petit mot dans la semaine pour vous remercier personnellement. Cependant… Il y a quelques personnes qui ont à ce point pris part à la création de The Storm que j'aimerai les citer ici.

J'achève ces remerciements par deux ou trois précisions. Lisez au moins la tout fin, s'il vous plait. C'est very important.

* * *

Remerciements :

Je commence ce paragraphe de manière un peu spéciale. Avant même de remercier les personnes de chair et d'os… Je voudrais rendre hommage aux protagonistes de cette histoire qui, même fictifs, ont dû supporter pendant neuf mois mes crises de nerfs et mes « Fais ceci ! » « Fais cela ! » « Ne vous embrassez pas tout de suite ! » (pour ce dernier ordre, Mail et Mihael m'ont si souvent fusillée du regard^^…).

Maintenant, à chaque fois que je vois un coquelicot dans le jardin, je viens m'asseoir près de lui et je le regarde. Mattie, mon petit Mattie, les mots t'ont rendu un peu plus vivant, je crois. Continue d'aimer et, surtout, de t'épanouir sous la plume et le clavier de diverses auteures plus ou moins sadiques. Plutôt plus que moins^^.

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier celle qui m'a tout simplement mise au monde (« Tout simplement », tu parles… Entendez l'ironie dans ma voix, je suis née vers quatre heures du matin - -'). Maman, tes encouragements et tes SMS lorsque tu terminais de lire mes fics pendant que j'étais au lycée, c'était grand et merveilleux !

Ensuite, Eva. Ma correctrice. Tu es extraordinaire, toi, d'abattre un tel boulot en si peu de temps. Le jour où tu as accepté d'être ma bêta, j'ai été de bonne humeur jusqu'au soir ! Bientôt, nous repartirons ensemble sur les chemins longs et encore plus aventureux des fics policières interminables. Comment ça, tu y es déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Death File. On l'applaudit. Quel courage. Je t'admire.

Patte de velours, la grande, la magnifique, même si elle semble avoir disparu d'internet. Pour ton style ahurissant et ta tendresse sous-jacente. Pour les plus longues et merveilleuses reviews que j'ai jamais reçues. Merci, douce ronronneuse.

Ma presque petite sœur Lilium, parce qu'elle a chanté la quasi-totalité des textes de Matt. Il fallait vraiment le faire. Merci pour ton enthousiasme sans fin et bon sang, cesse de t'excuser ma chérie, ma petite puceuh ! Elle est l'une des deux infirmières qui ont remplacé Kimba et Emily. Merci, ange de la musique !

Greengrin et ses dessins magnifiques. La première fois que je les ai vus, j'ai cru que ce n'était pas à moi qu'ils s'adressaient. Merci pour tes longs mails (ou Mails), tes courriers rouges, noirs et blancs, tes épanchements philosophiques et tes interprétations jubilatoires. Merci pour ton enthousiasme qui m'a confondue. J'espère de tout cœur qu'un jour, comme je t'ai prévenue de la fin de _The Storm_, je pourrais te prévenir de celle d'un _Bébé_ un peu particulier… Merci.

Et la dernière. Celle sans quoi tout ça n'aurait été possible et je n'exagère même pas. Celle à qui vous devez cette fin heureuse. Celle qui illumine mon quotidien.

Je parle d'une jeune fille qui n'est pas infirmière de profession, mais qui tient la même fonction puisqu'elle panse tous les bobos de l'âme.

Je parle d'une personne qui m'inspire toutes mes scènes les plus drôles et mes répliques les plus délirantes.

Je parle d'une brune aux joues pleines, avec deux-trois tâches de rousseur bien planquées, je parle d'une éternelle optimiste et d'une poétesse.

Je parle de la véritable Emily, qui ne s'appelle pas Emily mais qui est encore plus merveilleuse.

Merci, ma petite folle du train, mon Bambi. Bientôt, ils sauront qui Emily Cross est vraiment et là, ça va faire drôle !

Je t'embrasse.

* * *

The Storm, c'est fini ?

Et bien, il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mais normalement, oui. Je vais m'arrêter là. Par contre, vous aurez prochainement quelques bonus dans cette fic : quelques scènes coupées que je n'ai pas pu insérer, les chansons de Mail citées dans sa lettre aux studios Carmina, deux-trois délires et… Allez, soyons fous, un petit bêtisier pour rigoler. Histoire de vous faire oublier la morosité de certains chapitres^^.

Donc voilà. A moins d'un énorme, ENORME coup d'inspiration (ce qui est plus que très improbable), cette fanfiction s'achève ici. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que même si coup d'inspiration il y a, il n'est pas pour tout de suite, vu le travail que j'ai en cours. Après, si vous voulez des détails sur le calvaire que Natasha va faire vivre aux deux adorables idiots, il suffit de me demander par MP. Voilà. Pas de suite, mais…

Ah oui. Il y a un mais. Il y a toujours un mais. Encore deux secondes, s'il vous plait.

* * *

Questions, vous avez dit questions ?

The Storm… Ce sont quelques questions, aussi, des mystères non-élucidés. Que j'ai eu envie d'éclaircir ou qu'on m'a demandé d'expliquer.

_**Qu'est-ce que L a vu dans l'Entre-deux-mondes ? Vraiment une confiserie ? **_

Non. C'est comme quand Dumbledore dit à Harry que dans le miroir du Risèd, il se voit une paire de chaussettes à la main. Je crois que L a ce petit côté enfantin et très sage à la fois… Enfin bref. Le détective a vu quelque chose d'un peu plus sinistre… Un parloir. Il a rencontré Watari, figure paternelle, puis A, celle qui aurait dû être L si elle ne s'était pas suicidée… Et enfin, Beyond Birthday. Mais contrairement aux apparences, ce seraient plutôt les deux premiers qui lui auraient présentés les mauvais côtés de l'existence. J'aime à penser que, tout comme Ryûzaki est selon moi venu chercher Light, son meurtrier… BB a oublié sa rancœur et l'a pris par la main, déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser à la confiture de fraise.

_**Et qu'est-ce que Matt aurait vu ?**_

L'Entre-deux-mondes de Matt est un jeu vidéo en trois niveaux, fait de pixels. Le premier représente une scène de théâtre. Il rencontre Beyond Birthday, un de ses croquemitaines d'enfant. Le deuxième niveau est une chambre d'hôpital. Il rencontre un membre du passé d'Adriano, qui lui ôte ses raisons de le haïr. Le dernier est un appartement miteux. Et il y voit le junkie du début, celui qu'il a assassiné, Billy Coach.

_**Pourquoi les as-tu fait survivre ?**_

Cette histoire, c'est une histoire de choix, qui tiennent tous à Mello. _The Storm_ parle de Matt, mais son destin tient aux décisions de celui qu'il aime. Je voulais explorer ce qui aurait pu se passer. Maintenant, ce qui s'est vraiment passé, il faut regarder l'anime ou lire le manga.

_**Mais Kimba, Nathan, Emily et compagnie… On ne sait pas ce qu'ils deviennent, dans le manga !**_

J'ai longtemps hésité à écrire deux fins pour cette fic, celle où Matt et Mello survivent et celle du manga. Mais finalement, j'ai trouvé ça lâche. J'ai décidé de n'en faire qu'une. Ou… Presque.

_The Storm_, c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer, certes, mais où est donc ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

_Death File_.

_Death File_, c'est une fanfic qui reprend à la suite de Death Note, plusieurs années après. On ne traite pas directement de Mail et Mihael. Cependant, cette fic utilisera l'histoire rédigée ici, à cette seule différence que Matt et Mello sont bel et bien morts dans les mêmes circonstances que dans le manga. The Storm, c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer. Death File, c'est ce qui pourrait se passer. Pas centrée sur une seule histoire, mais sur plusieurs, avec une intrigue plus « policière », bien que relatant aussi des histoires plus sentimentales. Elle est plus complexe, je pense, et plus aboutie.

Cette fic est pour vous si…

Si vous voulez connaître tous les détails inexpliqués de toutes mes autres fics. Ce qu'est devenu le père de Near et pourquoi était-il poursuivi (Le jour se lève), ce que deviennent L et Light après la mort (Three Tears), le pourquoi des cadeaux rituels de la Wammy's (Tu as gagné, je t'aime), le secret de la folie de BB (Pétales) et de ses yeux si improbables (Double-vitrage).

Si vous voulez voir comment Matt s'est débrouillé pour tenir sa promesse par-delà la mort, dans les véritables circonstances du manga.

Si vous voulez connaître le secret d'Emily, petite infirmière qui n'est pas si douce qu'on le croit.

Si vous voulez lire les règles que Ryûk a dissimulées.

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les deux enfants que Matt a aperçus, dans l'épilogue.

Si vous voulez voir comment Kimberley a recousu le nounours blanc et comment diable elle a fait pour entendre le coup de feu de Matt à plusieurs kilomètres de distance.

Si vous aimez les personnages originaux.

Si vous n'avez pas envie que l'histoire se termine.

Certains stopperont l'aventure maintenant. A ceux-ci, je dis merci de m'avoir suivie et je leur souhaite bonne route, la moins cahoteuse possible.

D'autres auront envie de continuer. A ceux-là, je vous dis « courage ! ». Parce que cela signifie repartir dans une autre galère, qui s'approchera cette fois sûrement des 800 pages. Courage et merci, on se retrouve en fin de semaine (ou avant^^) pour le début de la galère en question. J'espère avoir encore appris de The Storm et pouvoir vous épargner les erreurs que j'ai commises dans ma première fic longue.

A bientôt, si le cœur vous en dit !

J'ai été plus que ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous. Comblée.

Merci.

_**

* * *

**_

Mauguine.

* * *


	14. Bonus

Note :

Non.

Ceci n'est pas une hallucination.

Non, cette page ne disparaîtra pas.

Même si vous vous frottez les yeux.

Même si vous vous collez à l'écran.

Et que vous fermez puis la rouvrez en vous disant "c'est pas possible".

Non.

Ceci n'est pas une légende urbaine.

Ni une blague.

Ni un poisson d'avril. La date est dépassée.

Ni même un rêve.

Essayez de vous pincer si vous y tenez, m'enfin, vous allez juste vous faire des bleus.

Vous avez bel et bien sous les yeux, après trois ans d'attente (et applaudissez, parce que montre en main, Mauguine vient de battre son propre record du retard entre les updates !), les bonus de The Storm.

Ils EXISTENT.

Plaisanterie à part, je tiens à dire quelques petits trucs avant. Vous prévenir, surtout.

ATTENTION.

CES BONUS N'ONT PAS ETE ECRITS DANS UNE QUELCONQUE VISEE LITTERAIRE OU ARTISTIQUE. Ils sont faits uniquement pour **rire**, pour retrouver des personnages et des situations auxquels vous et moi nous sommes attachés. C'est un vaste délire (non Mello, pas un "ignoble bordel". Un peu de tenue, c'est ta première réapparition depuis trois ans.) Bref, ceci n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux, la crédibilité, l'originalité, la qualité du style et la cohérence ne sont définitivement pas des mots pouvant décrire les textes ci-dessous. Vous n'avez donc pas intérêt à venir me dire que certains sont particulièrement gimauve ou autre, je le sais déjà, et c'est **fait pour**. Laissez votre cerveau et rangez-le bien pendant votre lecture.

Ensuite. Ceci est la première partie des bonus, elle fait une centaine de pages. Pourquoi la première ? Parce que comme vous le savez tous si vous avez lu mes remerciements il y a trois ans de cela, The Storm est étroitement lié à Death File. Et poster certains bonus de The Storm reviendrait à spoiler toute la troisième partie de DF. Vous n'êtes pas tous des lecteurs de cette dernière fic, mais je me dois de garder le secret. Donc la majorité des bonus se trouve là, l'autre arrivera dans un bon moment.

Rating : T. Certains bonus sont tellement débiles que ça en devient terrifiant.

Disclaimer : Tiens, ça, ça m'avait pas manqué. Tout est à... Oh et puis merde. Je boycotte cette petite ligne de copyrights depuis que j'ai lu le superbe disclaimer de Lou des bois au dernier chapitre de sa fic. Donc, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ça, et voilà. Ah, et, Natasha, le trio, et quelques autres loustics m'appartiennent.

Merci à :

Sunli, alias Greengrin, illustratrice de génie, qui a écrit avec moi certains bonus. Il y a quelques nouveaux textes que tu n'as pas lus.

Krihs, qui souffre loin de sa connexion internet. Grâce à toi, l'image de Mello en ménagère ne me quittera plus jamais. Je suis très touchée par tous tes dessins de Natasha.

Tachika. Parce que tes reviews sont épiques. Et que tu es Dieu, après tout XD.

Oxymore et BakaNyû, fidèles lectrices, toujours les premières à me demander si je suis morte.

Abygaëlle, qui les a déjà lus, et m'a fait hurler de rire avec ses commentaires.

Puis Jilano, et Caela-chan, aussi. Et Elvye. Et lunastrelle. Et Allegro. Et Anders. Et Chocolat-Beretta, Meli, Yuki, ... Oh, je voudrais tous vous citer !

Merci à vous tous, qui m'avez soutenue.

Décicace : Pour Emmy D., la vraie Emily, qui a fêté ses vingt ans. Et pour Lilium, qui elle-aussi a un an de plus depuis peu, et qui je crois n'a pas encore eu la chance de lire ces bonus. Hehe, tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein? ^^

Joyeux anniversaire, je vous aime fort.

ENJOY !

* * *

THE STORM

BONUS

_"Well, let the geek in the pink take a stab at it _

_If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it _

_I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes _

_Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it"_

**Geek in the Pink**

Jason Mraz

* * *

**Scène coupée 1 :**

**Les gens**

Mail est…

…vert.

Oui. Vert. Une jolie couleur caca d'oie qui aurait mieux été à une olive qu'à un jeune homme. En plus, ça jure atrocement avec ses cheveux roux. On dirait que ses yeux ont déteint sur sa peau. Nathan considère la chose d'un air intéressé. Cela lui fait un peu penser à des moisissures. Ou alors la mousse qu'on trouve sur l'écorce des vieilles souches.

Un borborygme s'échappe de la gorge du jeune homme. Nathan doit se pencher pour entendre ce qu'il dit.

« - Je vais mourir. Cette fois, c'est sûr, je vais mourir. Kira, à côté, c'est de la sucrette. »

L'envie de rire chatouille la gorge du médecin, mais il la réprime charitablement. Le malheureux tremble si fort qu'on dirait que Mihael le secoue par les épaules. C'est vous dire la force des frissons. Nathan se demande s'il a de la fièvre et pose une main sur son front. Mail tourne vers lui un regard vitreux et désespéré.

« - Je suis malade, doc ? Demande-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir. Je ne peux pas y aller ? »

Nathan soupire et prend l'air inflexible. Ce n'est pas le moment qu'il fasse un caprice. Ils se feraient tous lyncher. Déjà que le brouhaha surexcité de la foule s'entend des coulisses…

« - Non, Mail. Vous allez voir, tout va bien se passer. Une fois que vous y serez, vous allez vous amuser comme un petit fou. C'est comme pour rentrer dans une piscine.

- Il n'y a pas de requins, dans une piscine ! Gémit le rouquin, s'entourant de ses bras comme un enfant. Pas de féroces squales* prêts à vous engloutir dès que vous poserez l'orteil sur la première marche de l'échelle ! »

Nathan lève les yeux au ciel. Quel comédien…

« - Ils ne vont pas vous manger, Mail ! S'exaspère-t-il. Au contraire ! Ils n'attendent que vous !

- C'est horriiiiiible ! Se lamente-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

- Mail ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez au moins compte de la chance que vous avez ? »

Mail tourne vers lui un visage cadavérique digne de Michael Jackson dans _Thriller_ :

« - Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, doc… Que là-bas… Il y a des… Des… »

Il s'étouffe presque de peur. Nathan lui tapote dans le dos, se demandant s'il doit lui donner un grand coup de pied dans les fesses pour le forcer à avancer. Puis il renonce. Les fesses de Mail sont propriété personnelle de Mihael : il risquerait de lui en vouloir. Et puis Mail trouverait le moyen de s'accrocher à la force des ongles.

« - Doc ! Hulule-t-il finalement. Il y a des_ gens_ dehors ! »

Les nerfs de Nathan, considérés comme d'acier dans tout le service d'oncologie, finissent par céder.

Il explose de rire.

« - C'est pas drôle ! S'offusque Mail, qui s'accroche à sa guitare comme un noyé à sa bouée.

- Je suis désolé, s'esclaffe Nathan, qui a le plus grand mal à se contenir, mais Mail… Mail, un _concert_, c'est fait pour qu'il y ait des _gens_, non ? »

Immédiatement, Mail se met à tapoter la rampe en bois en piaulant d'une voix suraiguë :

« - Ne dîtes pas ce moooot ! »

Oups. Il a encore oublié. Lorsqu'il est sur le point de monter sur scène, Mail cède à des manies superstitieuses incontrôlables. Toucher du bois, cracher par terre, lancer du sel par-dessus son épaule sont ses préférées, sans oublier bien sûr qu'il ne faut ABSOLUMENT PAS prononcer le mot « concert » devant lui.

Mot que Mihael chantonne exprès pour l'embêter, bien entendu.

Si Mail parvient à garder une façade détendue lorsqu'il se trouve au milieu d'une foule, se tenir seul devant cinq mille personnes dépasse largement ses capacités. Nathan regarde sa montre avec anxiété. Cela fait déjà dix minutes que Mail devrait être sur scène. S'il ne trouve pas quelque chose rapidement, ça va tourner au fiasco total. Si la première fois se passe mal, il peut dire adieu au reste de la tournée.

Soudain, une idée.

« - Mail, chuchote-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur. Ecoutez… Je ne suis absolument pas censé vous le dire, mais… »

Mail le dévisage, étonné.

« - En fait, murmure le médecin à son oreille, Mihael est parmi les spectateurs. »

Immédiatement, les mots font effet. Le visage du jeune homme retrouve ses couleurs et semble s'illuminer de l'intérieur.

« - Ah oui ? Je croyais qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait rester à la maison…

- Non, non ! Il ne voulait pas vous le dire, bien sûr, vous savez à quel point il est fier, mais il est venu vous voir… »

D'un seul coup, un sourire féroce tord les lèvres de Mail. Il met ses goggles devant ses yeux, comme on rabat la visière d'un casque, puis ajuste la lanière de la guitare sur son épaule. Nathan s'autorise un profond soupir de soulagement en le voyant s'avancer d'un pas décidé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le hurlement monstrueux des fans salue son apparition.

« - Bonsoir tout le monde ! Navré, je suis en retard… En fait, il y a un peu de vent, ce soir, et comme on est à ciel ouvert, on a dû vérifier que tout était fixé… Histoire que le décor ne vous tombe pas dessus… »

Rires. Nathan se sent soudain très fier. Et encore plus fier lorsque la foule beugle en même temps que Mail le refrain de _Natasha_…

« - Oh, vous la connaissez aussi ? Fait semblant de s'étonner le jeune homme. Ben alors, vous allez la chanter à ma place…

- « Vous savez à quel point il est fier », hum ? »

Nathan sursaute. Derrière lui, Mihael tapote du pied sur le sol, une tablette de chocolat à la main, son manteau de cuir sur les épaules… Et l'air très agacé.

« - Avouez que c'est réaliste, réplique le médecin d'un ton léger. Il n'empêche, j'avais raison…

- A propos de quoi ? Grogne le blond d'un air mauvais.

- Vous êtes venu le voir. »

Les traits de Mihael s'adoucissent.

« - Cet imbécile, murmure-t-il en s'asseyant près de Nathan. Bien sûr que je suis venu… »

Il ferme les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière. Il écoute la musique de Mail. Sans le regarder, il sait déjà ce qu'il fait. Il connait par cœur son sourire heureux et incrédule lorsqu'on l'applaudit.

Sans le regarder, il est avec lui quand même.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai d'abord pensé à insérer ça dans l'épilogue, mais ça faisait trop. Au final, je me suis tellement marrée en l'écrivant que je voulais absolument la mettre dans les bonus.

* * *

**Scène coupée 2 :**

**Petit mot**

Nathan cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Les ferme complètement. Les rouvre. Les frotte. Pas moyen, il doit avoir un problème aux yeux. Ou… Ou ce qu'il voit est tout simplement la réalité.

Une réalité un peu… _Dénudée_ pour lui.

Bouche-bée, le pauvre médecin vire au rouge cramoisi, laissant tomber sa sacoche noire dans un grand fracas. À ce bruit il se fige instantanément, portant ses mains à sa bouche pour se bâillonner malgré la parfaite inutilité du geste. Dans le lit défait, un des deux jeunes hommes enlacés grogne et se retourne, mais ne se réveille pas. Le chirurgien retient un soupir de soulagement. Il n'est jamais bon de tirer Mello de son sommeil. Alors un Mello dans cet état là…

Empourpré jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Nathan détourne les yeux pour éviter de fixer les corps nus et alanguis de Matt et Mello, les mèches blondes et les épis roux se confondant sur l'oreiller. Mail dort paisiblement, ses traits éclairés de l'intérieur, ses bras enroulés autour de Mihael jusque dans son sommeil. Et lorsque celui-ci soupire et marmonne des onomatopées, son étreinte se resserre imperceptiblement.

Nathan déglutit avec peine, sa bouche soudain très sèche, puis s'administre une violente claque mentale. Il s'éloigne en mettant ses mains en œillères (« Je ne regarde pas, je ne regarde paaaaas ! »), ce qui a pour malheureux résultat de le faire s'empêtrer les pieds dans une corbeille à papiers et de le faire atterrir de plein fouet sur la Playstation.

Pauvre console, si fidèle. Sa présence dans notre monde aura été de courte durée.

Boucan épouvantable, le médecin s'étale de tout son long à terre. Il se mord la lèvre en priant de toutes ses forces, les yeux fermés. Miracle, le ciel a enfin décidé d'écouter une de ses suppliques : aucun bruit ne parvient de la chambre. Il se relève tant bien que mal, puis s'éloigne en boitillant et évitant comme il le peut les affaires éparpillées dans tous les coins (le bazar habituel de Matt auquel s'ajoutent des vêtements ôtés à la hâte et, pour certains, à moitié déchirés).

Avant de sortir, il semble se souvenir de quelque chose, grommelle une bouillie incompréhensible de reproches sur l'impulsivité et la fougue des jeunes et griffonne une note sur la dernière page du carnet de Mihael. Il l'accroche bien en vue sur la porte du frigo puis s'enfuit, les mains si profondément enfoncées dans les poches qu'elles manquent les déchirer. Qu'elles les _déchirent_. Zut. Il peut recoudre sans problème la peau d'un patient, mais les vêtements, c'est une autre histoire…

Il ignore que dans quelques heures, ses soucis n'iront plus à sa mise, mais plutôt aux moyens à employer pour échapper à Mello.

* * *

« - DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC !

- NAAAAAAAAATHAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Double cri, terrifiant, déchirant. Le premier est hurlé entre deux sanglots, tandis que Matt ramasse la pauvre et innocente Playstation (quarante-septième du nom) en se lamentant et ne cessant de gémir que le chirurgien a intérêt à savoir soigner les consoles aussi bien que les humains.

Le second appel, lui, provient d'un blondinet furibond qui se rue hors de l'appartement avec pour seul habit le jean trop grand de Matt.

Un blondinet furibond et armé.

« - VOUS ALLEZ MOURIIIIIR ! »

Pourtant, le petit mot de Nathan était très formel et son intention des plus honorables…

Il avait juste demandé s'ils avaient pensé aux préservatifs !

* * *

**Ce qu'ils sont devenus 1 :**

**Voyage**

Un aéroport, à Londres. Bondé. Des milliers de personnes y circulent sans se regarder, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, un sandwich visqueux à la main, un air épuisé sur le visage, poussant des chariots ou croulant sous le poids des valises.

La petite fille de six ans, perdue au milieu de la foule, est terrorisée.

Elle a un manteau rapiécé, de grands yeux pervenche et des cheveux bruns mal coiffés. Elle est très angoissée, et tourne la tête en tous sens. Elle donne l'impression de chercher quelqu'un, car à chaque fois qu'elle aperçoit un vêtement noir ou rayé, elle tressaute. Mais personne n'est à côté d'elle pour lui tenir la main, pour la rassurer.

Elle est toute seule, encore une fois.

De grosses larmes dévalent ses joues. Des larmes de crocodile, aurait dit sa maman. Mais sa maman n'est plus là pour elle. Sa maman est morte. Elle n'est jamais venue la chercher à l'orphelinat, malgré ses sanglots et ses angoisses. La petite fille a bien cru trouver quelqu'un, il y a peu… Quelqu'un pour la rassurer, la câliner, quelqu'un pour la prendre dans ses bras et s'occuper d'elle, des parents qui ne la quitteraient jamais, même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang… Mais elle ne les trouve plus.

Peut-être l'ont-ils abandonnée, eux-aussi ? On lui a dit, à l'orphelinat, que personne ne voudrait jamais l'adopter. Qu'elle était trop emportée, trop colérique et sardonique. Méchante, méchante petite fille. Sans doute est-ce vrai. Sans doute en ont-ils eu marre. Seule, immobile au milieu des voyageurs qui la heurtent à leur passage, elle pleure. Elle ne marche plus, elle sanglote à s'étouffer, réprimant des appels horrifiés. Son désespoir d'être abandonnée.

« - NATASHA ! Oh bon sang, Mihael, ça y est ! Je l'ai ! NATASHA ! »

Le cri la fait sursauter. Eperdue, elle cherche d'où il provient, se juchant sur la pointe des pieds. Cette voix rauque et bouleversée qu'elle avait tout d'abord méprisée, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille… Et soudain, ça y est, avant même qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de quoi que ce soit, des bras chauds l'enlacent et la soulèvent de terre. Le pull à rayures la gratte, mais elle s'y accroche de toutes ses forces, en pleurant de plus belle. Tant pis pour sa fierté. Elle a six ans, qu'on lui laisse au moins cela, cet abandon dans une étreinte.

« - Oh bon sang… Oh merde… Natasha… »

L'homme passe sa main immense sur le crâne de la fillette, en tremblant.

« - Ma chérie, la gronde-t-il entre ses propres larmes, il ne faut plus me lâcher la main comme ça ! Nous étions morts d'inquiétude…

- ESPECE D'IRRESPONSABLE ! »

Et à propos de « nous »… Le second inquiet sort de la foule en courant. Foule qui s'écarte devant sa dégaine et la cicatrice impressionnante qui lui dévore une moitié du visage. Ses cheveux blonds volètent furieusement autour de sa tête, une auréole de démon vengeur. Natasha se souvient que lui, il lui a fait un peu peur lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré. Une peur, toutefois, qui a été vite effacée par son admiration sans bornes, lorsqu'il l'a prise par la main pour l'emmener loin de l'orphelinat tant détesté. Défiant du regard le monde entier.

Il a l'air hors de lui et arrache presque la petite des bras de son compagnon. Certains voyageurs se retournent avec un air méfiant, se demandant s'il faut intervenir dans la dispute. On ne peut pas dire que le blond est très discret…

« - TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUI AURAIT PU SE PASSER ? TOUTE SEULE ! AU MILIEU D'UN AEROPORT ! QUELQU'UN AURAIT PU L'ENLEVER ! IL AURAIT PU LUI ARRIVER N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ELLE A **SIX ANS**, MAIL !

- Je suis désolé ! Bafouille le dénommé Mail, penaud, en se protégeant la tête des bras. J'ai relâché mon attention une seconde et…

- UNE SECONDE, ÇA T'A SUFFIT POUR LA PERDRE !

- Ne dramatise pas ! S'énerve Mail. On l'a retrouvée !

- Heureusement pour toi ! Persiffle Mihael, ses yeux se rétrécissant pour devenir deux fentes bleues et menaçantes. HEUREUSEMENT… Mail Jeevas ! »

Natasha se fait toute petite elle aussi. Elle est bien contente de ne pas être celle sur laquelle crie le blond. Durant le trajet qui les a amenés ici, elle a constaté de nombreuses fois qu'il ne valait mieux pas que Mihael vous appelle par votre prénom de cette manière… Le blond renifle de mépris et se détourne à grands pas, ajustant sa prise sur la fillette qui commence à glisser dans ses bras.

Elle s'accroche au haut de cuir noir. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde (elle a bien trop peur du regard courroucé de Mihael), mais elle préfère les bras de Mail, du moins pour ce qui est de voyager. Mihael a des os trop pointus qui lui rentrent dans la peau et ses vêtements ne sont pas très confortables. Mais la joie d'être portée atténue ce désagrément. Elle entend avec délices le cœur qui bat frénétiquement dans la poitrine, martelant ses côtes. C'est vivant, c'est bon, chaud et rassurant.

Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et elle peut voir l'air piteux de Mail qui les suit à une distance raisonnable, pour éviter de nouveaux cris. Ses cheveux roux sont coupés très courts, presque à ras et donnent à son visage des traits anguleux. Des cernes violets ombrent ses beaux yeux verts. Il a l'air souffrant, mais elle trouve que ces marques de fatigue font ressortir la couleur hypnotisante de son regard. Il lui a expliqué que c'est parce qu'il a été malade (Mihael l'avait fusillé du regard à ce moment en marmonnant mystérieusement : « Imbécile… Cigarettes… De la chance d'avoir Nathan comme médecin… Nouvelle rémission… Encore heureux ! »)

Mail lui sourit doucement, sa grosse housse (« Pour ma guitare ! ») harnachée sur son dos. Puis Natasha est ramenée à la réalité par Mihael qui la rabroue à son tour.

« - Et toi ! La houspille-t-il. Quelle idée de partir comme ça ! On t'avait bien dit de ne pas t'éloigner ! »

Il part dans une crise grandiloquente qui fait de nouveau se retourner les voyageurs. Natasha se fait encore plus petite. Elle hésite un instant à se mettre en colère et crier à son tour, mais elle se sent trop fatiguée. Une fessée et des tympans percés, très peu pour elle ce soir. Alors elle décide perfidement d'employer une autre tactique et laisse couler ses larmes, pour l'apitoyer (Mail lui avait assuré dans un murmure que cela marchait très bien).

« - Je… Suis… Désolée ! Hoquette-t-elle, s'accrochant plus fort encore à la veste de cuir. Ex… Excuuuuuuse-moiiiiiii ! »

Une femme qui marche à côté d'eux prend l'air apitoyé et les regards qui pèsent sur eux commencent vraiment à se faire mauvais. Mihael se radoucit en voyant le chagrin de l'enfant.

« - C'est bon… Grommelle-t-il. C'est pas grave. Mais fais attention, maintenant. »

Mail, hilare, lui adresse le V de la victoire par-dessus l'épaule du blond. Elle lui répond avec un sourire. Il a parfaitement compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Elle note mentalement l'information avec une pointe de dépit : elle ne pourra pas l'embobiner de cette manière… Puis son côté manipulateur sans doute trop important pour une fillette de son âge disparait au profit de la fatigue et de la lassitude.

« - On arrive quand, à Los Angeles ? » Marmonne-t-elle, le pouce à la bouche.

C'est Mihael qui lui a expliqué où ils se rendaient, ajoutant à cela les détails de la géographie du continent américain et même la signification du nom de la ville. Dès qu'il s'agit de culture ou de réponses à d'éventuelles questions, Mihael bondit sur ressorts et lui donne d'immenses explications que Mail doit arrêter avant qu'il ne ressorte tous ses cours de la Wammy's House. Le blond semble… Effrayé à l'idée de laisser la fillette sans culture. Du moins d'après ce qu'elle en juge, n'ayant passé avec eux que finalement très peu de temps. Mais cela ne lui déplaît pas. Être chouchoutée, qu'on prenne garde à elle… Cela lui avait manqué.

« - On arrive près des contrôleurs… » Lâche Mail dans un murmure.

Immédiatement, Mihael se crispe. Natasha peut le sentir par ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Elle cligne ses yeux embués. Elle devine que ni Mihael, ni Mail ne sont ravis de cette perspective. Sans doute qu'aucune démarche légale n'a été entreprise pour la faire sortir du territoire… Elle se demande même s'ils ont fini par avertir l'orphelinat. C'est le rouquin qui passe avant eux, sortant leurs passeports.

Et là, Natasha assiste à la pièce de théâtre la plus réussie de sa vie.

Mail accroche sur ses lèvres un sourire si paisible et nonchalant qu'il est impossible de ne pas se sentir relaxé en le voyant. Elle croit même voir sa respiration ralentir pour prendre le rythme de celui d'une personne endormie. Il tend les papiers, contemplant les policiers de ses doux yeux de myope. Il s'offre même le luxe de se retourner pour échanger une banalité avec Mihael, pendant que l'authenticité des passeports est vérifiée. Mihael est moins bon comédien que lui, mais réussit à donner le change sans problème. Natasha prend exemple sur eux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Manque de chance, un des deux hommes en uniforme fronce les sourcils.

« - Il y a un problème. » Constate-t-il sévèrement.

Natasha sent la respiration de Mihael se bloquer. Mail élargit encore son sourire, s'appuyant au comptoir.

« - Quel problème ? Demande-t-il.

- Et bien… »

Il échange quelques murmures avec son collègue. Les bras de Mihael se couvrent de chair de poule. Son regard bleu virevolte en tous sens. Elle le sent prêt à s'enfuir en courant si nécessaire. Même le sourire de Mail est affadi et forcé. Alors Natasha décide de tenter ce qu'elle a su si bien faire il y a quelques instants…

La comédie.

« - Papa, dit-elle du ton le plus ensommeillé en s'accrochant à Mihael. Je suis fatiguée. C'est quand que les monsieurs ont fini de faire les papiers ? »

Attendris par son léger zozotement et son mot de tendresse, les policiers échangent un sourire. Le premier, celui qui leur a posé la question, finit par répondre :

« - C'est juste que… Nous devons vérifier ce qu'il y a dans votre housse à guitare, monsieur. Voir s'il n'y a pas d'arme. »

Mail se détend immédiatement. Il sourit de plus belle et enlève l'étui de ses épaules.

« - Aucun problème ! Affirme-t-il, riant presque de soulagement. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne suis pas un détourneur d'avion… »

La guitare est examinée, sous le regard vigilant du musicien qui tient à son instrument comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Puis on lui redonne la housse et, miracle, ils passent la ligne jaune peinte sur le sol. Mihael se hâte de plus en plus. Il a l'air d'avoir peur que les deux contrôleurs décident d'examiner plus attentivement leurs papiers et les rappellent…

« - Tu es sûr que ça ne risque rien, tes faux ? Murmure-t-il à l'oreille du rouquin.

- Sûr ! Chantonne-t-il, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même. Kimba m'a aidé à les faire…

- Justement. C'est de _ça_ dont j'ai peur… »

Mail éclate de rire, suivi par Natasha, contaminée par sa joie communicative. Le chanteur la couve d'un regard attendri.

« - Mihael ! Supplie-t-il. Je peux la prendre dans mes bras maintenant ? C'est mon tour !

- Ce n'est pas une poupée ! Proteste Mihael, en la serrant contre lui d'un air outragé.

- 'ilteplaitmonMihaeladoré… »

Natasha pouffe dans le cou de Mihael. Elle qui avait besoin d'affection, la voilà servie au-delà de ses espérances. Mihael hésite un peu, puis finit par céder (en râlant, bien sûr, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop gentil). Et, au passage, la fillette peut entendre ces quelques mots soufflés précipitamment… Et moqueusement :

« - C'est moi qu'elle a appelé papa en premier… »

Mail fait une moue, puis attrape l'enfant sous les aisselles en tirant la langue à Mihael. Mais la tendresse dans ses yeux verts n'est pas un jeu. C'est quelque chose de vrai, de fort. D'effrayant, d'une certaine façon, puisque cet amour qu'il lui porte, qu'il leur porte, est arrivé sans qu'il ne le réclame et s'est si bien enraciné dans son cœur qu'il n'en partira jamais.

Elle se niche confortablement contre Mail. Rien à dire, il est plus douillet que Mihael. Sa carrure plus carrée, rassurante et enveloppante, lui donne envie de dormir. C'est ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, oubliant l'étrangeté de la situation, la soudaineté des événements. Oubliant qu'elle les a rencontrés il y a à peine une semaine. Tant pis. Elle sait, elle sent qu'elle peut leur faire confiance, avec toute son intuition d'enfant. Et les bisous que Mail lui pose sur le sommet du crâne, pour la rassurer lorsque le bruit ambiant devient insupportable, doivent aussi aider à la calmer…

« - Mail, murmure Mihael lorsqu'il constate qu'elle a fermé les yeux. Elle va s'endormir.

- Et alors ? Rétorque le rouquin. On en a encore pour toute la nuit à voyager. On arrivera à quatre heures du matin. Plus tôt elle s'endort, mieux c'est. »

Le blond ne trouve rien à répondre, à part un regard éloquent qui lui demande d'où vient ce soudain instinct paternel. Mail hausse les épaules avec un sourire béat qui lui offre sa réponse.

Mail est complètement et définitivement gâteux.

Mihael soupire en secouant la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds. Natasha, qui a rouvert un œil, tend sa main et en attrape une mèche. Mihael se fige. Elle caresse les fils blonds du pouce, admirative malgré sa fatigue.

« - Comment tu fais ? S'extasie-t-elle. Moi, mes cheveux sont… »

_Moches_. Le mot lui brûle les lèvres, mais elle le retient au dernier moment. Les traits du blond s'adoucissent. Il ébouriffe les boucles crépues de la petite fille et les lisse du plat de la main.

« - Mais non. Il suffit d'un petit shampoing. »

Et Mail sent que son compagnon fait défiler dans sa tête des faramineuses listes de démêlants et de produits capillaires. Soucieux d'éloigner son petit chou de ce maniaque des cheveux, il pose sa main sur la tête de l'enfant et l'éloigne de Mihael avec un air effrayé. Mihael lève les yeux au ciel, mais n'insiste pas.

Songeant qu'il aura bien le temps plus tard de « s'occuper » de Natasha.

_L'avion pour Los Angeles est annoncé. Terminale numéro quatre._

Nerveux, les deux hommes accélèrent le pas. La respiration de Natasha leur indique qu'elle s'est endormie, d'un sommeil certes agité, mais qui leur épargne l'excitation du départ imminent ou bien l'angoisse. Mail fait bien attention à ne pas se cogner aux autres voyageurs qui patientent dans la même file qu'eux, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir jucher la fillette sur ses épaules. Ses gambettes frêles tiennent dans ses paumes et il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir plus ce soir qu'un plateau-repas en papier mâché. Il sait d'expérience à quel point un bon repas chaud peut inspirer un sentiment de sécurité… Et un mauvais, de malaise. De nouveau, le désir de protéger Natasha ressurgit et il la serre de plus belle contre lui.

« - Mail. Tu es dans la lune. Donne les tickets. »

Il sursaute. En effet, il est juste devant la passerelle de l'avion. Il balbutie une excuse à l'hôtesse de l'air qui tend la main avec insistance pour les recevoir, puis passe. Il est happé par l'air glacial de la climatisation et son odeur poussiéreuse. Il n'est pas le seul à la trouver trop forte, d'autres voyageurs protestent mollement, Mihael le premier. L'hôtesse les rassure gentiment :

« - Ne vous en faites pas ! Ce n'est qu'un petit déréglage. Et puis… Nous ne pouvons nous écraser qu'au-dessus de l'océan, c'est calculé !

- Rassurant ! Grogne Mihael, surprenant le regard effrayé de Natasha qui a rouvert les yeux, dérangée par la vague de froid. En gros, on ne s'écrase pas, on se noie !

- Je ne veux pas tomber dans l'océan ! Panique la fillette, s'agrippant aux épaules de Mail comme si on allait la précipiter dans l'eau à l'instant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie ! Tente de la rassurer Mail. Les accidents d'avions sont très rares !

- Génial ! Proteste Mihael, récupérant l'enfant en voyant qu'elle commence à trépigner de peur. Bravo, Mail ! »

Terrorisée, Natasha gigote de plus belle, comme pour tenter de s'échapper et de descendre de l'avion. Le froncement de sourcils menaçant de Mihael la fait se calmer un instant. Elle se mord la lèvre. Maladroitement, le blond tente de lui tapoter dans le dos pour la rassurer. Mail lève les yeux au ciel derrière lui. Lorsqu'il s'agit de consoler, Mihael ne sait jamais comment s'y prendre. Mail redouble de douceur et de mots rassurants en installant Natasha dans son siège, entre eux deux. Elle lui envoie un regard de chien battu lorsqu'il boucle la ceinture, auquel il ne cède pas.

« - Tu vas voir, tout se passera bien ! Promet-il.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Marmonne l'enfant, qui a désespérément besoin d'être rassurée.

- J'en suis sûr ! Répond-il bêtement, ne sachant pas comment la convaincre. »

Puis Mail se penche vers elle en l'enlaçant, lui chantonnant doucement à l'oreille :

_**« - Je rêve d'un nouveau monde**_

_**D'une partie de poker**_

_**D'une cigarette blonde**_

_**D'une fleur dans ses cheveux clairs… »**_

Elle s'apaise en entendant sa voix grave et finit par s'assoupir de nouveau. Mihael, l'air de rien, en profite lui aussi pour écouter. Mail lui lance un petit regard narquois. Le blond se met à grommeler et se retourne vers le hublot, contemplant la nuit.

_Veuillez attacher vos ceintures. Nous allons bientôt décoller…_

Natasha est réveillée par les cahots de l'avion qui amorce sa descente. Elle cligne ses yeux collés par le sommeil, tâchant de se souvenir d'où elle est. Elle découvre qu'elle est blottie contre Mail, dont la tête part en arrière sur son siège. Ses yeux sont clos et bougent sous ses paupières rendues mauves par la fatigue et la maladie. Un léger sifflement s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« - Et en plus, il ronfle… »

Elle se retourne, pour constater que Mihael les regarde avec une expression attendrie et agacée à la fois. Il est le seul à paraître bien éveillé. Elle se demande s'il n'a jamais besoin de sommeil… Le blond est toujours en train de bouger, de courir en tous sens et de s'énerver. Il ne se repose jamais.

« - On est arrivés, lui dit-il. Tu vois, qu'on ne s'est pas crashés… »

Toute surprise, elle regarde par le hublot. La nuit est éclairée de milliers de lumières colorées. Le ciel et la terre semblent s'être inversés, comme si les étoiles s'étaient décrochées pour tapisser le sol. Elle écarquille les yeux, posant le bout de ses doigts sur la vitre en enjambant Mihael (elle n'a plus sa ceinture de sécurité). Il la retient soigneusement par la taille, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Emerveillée, elle sourit à sa première vision de la cité des anges.

« - C'squispasse ? »

Mihael et elle sursautent. Mail semble totalement déboussolé et cherche la petite près de lui, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est avec Mihael. Une fois cette constatation faite, il passe une main sur son visage épuisé.

« - N'estarrivés ? Bafouille-t-il, encore dans les vapes.

- Non, on s'est écrasés ! Ironise Mihael. Te voilà au paradis, Mail !

- Cool ! Constate juste le geek, complètement abruti par la nuit dans l'avion. Il y a des jeux vidéo au ciel ? »

Natasha pouffe derrière sa main. Mail est très amusant lorsqu'il vient de se réveiller. Mihael, lui, a l'air moins content et administre une bourrade à son compagnon. Mail gémit et son maltraiteur se stoppe immédiatement.

« - Tu as mal ? L'apostrophe-t-il agressivement, le seul moyen pour lui de montrer son inquiétude.

- Oh ciel, je vais mourir, confirme Mail avec un sourire. Ne t'en fais pas, va, je ne suis pas en sucre… »

Mihael le regarde quelques instants avec suspicion, cherchant à percer ce masque joyeux. Finalement, il relève Natasha, qui s'est assise sur ses genoux.

« - Il faut que tu attaches ta ceinture. On se pose… »

Effectivement, la voix mielleuse de l'hôtesse de l'air les informe :

_Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures. Nous allons bientôt nous poser._

La petite frétille d'impatience, sa fatigue momentanément oubliée. Mihael a le plus grand mal à la maintenir en place, ce qui amuse beaucoup Mail. Mihael songe sérieusement qu'à présent, il a la responsabilité de _deux_ gosses. L'atterrissage fait se recroqueviller les deux mômes en question, tant le bruit est grand. Mihael laisse échapper un rire, le premier que Natasha lui entend. Rêveuse, elle se dit qu'il est bien plus beau ainsi… Et Mail semble bien de cet avis, vu le regard enflammé dont il le couve. Un regard qui fait rougir et grogner le concerné, à nouveau.

_Nous venons d'atterrir. Il est quatre heures du matin, heure locale. Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. _

« - Et patati et patata, marmonne Mihael, attrapant la fillette. Mail, tu te souviens d'où est la voiture ? »

Grand silence. Le rouquin ouvre la bouche et la referme, comme un poisson rouge. Mihael le fusille du regard.

« - Maiiiiiiil Jeevaaaaaas…

- Je vais la retrouver c'est promiiiis ! »

Il a plutôt intérêt, songe Natasha. Vu les éclairs dans les yeux de Mihael et ses imprécations… Mail fuit devant lui, son étui à guitare ballottant dans son dos. Mihael fulmine en récupérant les deux valises qui constituent leurs maigres bagages. Il doit reposer Natasha pour en porter une, mais prend bien garde de la tenir par la main. La fillette tourne ses yeux en tous sens, ravie et impressionnée par le changement d'univers. Mail réfléchit à toute allure, mettant à profit tout son sens de l'orientation. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Cette fois, aucun problème au guichet. Natasha découvre avec surprise un air plus chaud au-dehors que celui de son Angleterre natale. Mihael en paraît soulagé. Visiblement, il est là aussi semblable aux félins : il n'aime pas le froid. Mail se creuse toujours la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Elle peut presque voir les rouages tourner sous ses rares cheveux roux. Ils marchent dix bonnes minutes dans l'immense parking, retournent sur leurs pas, allument leurs portables pour voir plus clair…

« - Mail, persiffle Mihael, dont la colère monte de plus en plus. Je te jure que si on est obligés d'appeler Nathan pour rentrer, je te tue.

- Je VAIS y arriver ! Déglutit Mail, peu rassuré. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas loin…

- La petite a mal aux pieds ! Insinue Mihael, qui sent que c'est là la menace idéale pour le faire se dépêcher. Elle est fatiguée, transie, effrayée…

- Je VAIIIIIS y arriveeeeeer ! Panique Mail, affolé à l'idée que Natasha puisse se sentir mal par sa faute.

- Euh… Excusez-moi… Balbutie une voix féminine. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Elle porte l'uniforme de la compagnie aérienne. Mail pousse un soupir de soulagement, puis lui explique la situation à grands renforts de gestes désordonnés. Mihael surveille la femme de son regard noir, menaçant. Mais celle-ci n'a pas l'air de le remarquer. Elle est concentrée sur le visage de Mail et semble plongée dans une grande réflexion.

« - Euh… Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question, finit-elle par lâcher. Mais… Je ne vous aurait pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

Les yeux de Mihael sortent à présent de leurs orbites. Natasha considère avec pitié l'imprudente qui les a abordés. Elle va se prendre une de ces roustes… Mail, lui, a l'air étonné.

« - Vous êtes sûre ? Demande-t-il, perplexe. Je… Je ne me souviens pas…

- Mais siiii… Marmonne-t-elle, concentrée. A la télé…

- Oh non ! S'affole-t-il, semblant soudain comprendre. Non, je suis sûr que non. Bon, mademoiselle, merci de votre aide mais nous allons retrouver la voiture seu…

- Mail ! Crie-t-elle soudain, son visage s'éclairant de l'intérieur. Mail Jeevas ! C'est ça, non ? Vous chantez !

- Nooooooon ! La supplie-t-il presque. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parleeeeez…

- Mais si ! Commence-t-elle à hurler de manière hystérique. Oh, j'adore vos chansons ! Elles sont si beeeeeeelles ! Est-ce que je peux avoir un autogra…

- Il n'en signe pas ! Intervient Mihael, le tirant par le bras avant qu'elle n'ameute du monde. Bon, il faut vraiment y aller…

- Et cette enfant ! S'étonne-t-elle en apercevant Natasha, qui se fait toute petite derrière Mihael. Que fait-elle ici ? Elle est de votre famille ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Du monde commence à affluer, attiré par la voix excitée de l'hôtesse. Mail donne l'impression d'être un animal sauvage que l'on encercle peu à peu. Pour se protéger des regards curieux, il a alors le mauvais réflexe de sortir ses goggles oranges et de les mettre devant ses yeux.

Et c'est le geste qui provoque le déclic.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas Mail Jeevas ?

- Mais si !

- Qui ça ?

- Le chanteur, là ! Ils en on parlé il n'y a pas longtemps, à la télé !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je veuuuuux un autograaaaaaphe !

- Et la gamine, c'est qui ?

- Elle est trop mignonne !

- LA VOITURE ! Beugle Mihael en entraînant la fillette et son compagnon. JE LA VOIS ! »

Soulevant Natasha dans ses bras, Mail se met à courir à la suite de Mihael, baissant la tête pour éviter les flashs des éventuels appareils photo. La petite se laisse entraîner, ballottée en tous sens et s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au pull à rayures. Elle entend la porte de la voiture qui claque, sent qu'on la dépose à l'arrière et qu'on boucle la ceinture. Mihael et Mail se précipitent à l'avant et bloquent les portes juste au nez des premiers fans.

« - BOUGE ! » Hurle Mihael, pour couvrir les cris.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Mail démarre dans un grondement du moteur et s'efforce de n'écraser personne en reculant, ce qui est assez compliqué vue la petite foule qui s'est formée autour d'eux.

« - On aurait dû appeler Nathan ! Se lamente le rouquin, les mains crispées sur le volant. On n'en serait pas là !

- Si tu n'avais pas oublié où était la voiture, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Postillonne le blond en réponse, cognant sur la vitre pour dissuader une fangirl trop audacieuse. Tu vas voir que demain, on sera à la une des journaux avec la petite !

- Ah non ! S'étouffe Mail. J'en ai assez eu avec le « coming-out » à la sortie du dernier album !

- Comment je pouvais savoir qu'on était dans l'objectif d'une caméra au moment de t'embrasser ? Crie encore plus fort Mihael, transformant la panique en dispute.

- ET MOI ALORS ?

- J'ai mal à la tête ! » Se plaint Natasha, commençant à geindre.

Ses faux sanglots les stoppent net. Mail se retourne vers elle, inquiet, manquant leur faire faire un tonneau.

« - LE VOLANT ! Hurle Mihael, redressant la voiture. Soit à ce que tu fais, imbécile de geek !

- Mais… Natasha… Commence Mail, piteux et dévoré par l'envie de consoler la petite.

- Natasha ne sera plus en état de pleurer si on percute quelque chose à cette vitesse ! Lui rappelle Mihael d'un ton sec. Conduit, je passe derrière. »

Il se glisse aux côtés de Natasha et la serre contre lui en protégeant son visage, histoire qu'il ne soit pas pris en photo. Une fois leurs poursuivants semés, Mihael ne se prive pas de passer un savon à Mail, qu'il écoute sans rien dire pour ne pas relancer la dispute. Il sait que dans ces cas là, Mihael s'arrête tout seul lorsqu'il a épuisé son stock d'insultes. Et c'est ce qu'il se passe, en effet. La fillette, sa curiosité revenue, ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer :

« - Pourquoi voulaient-ils prendre Mail en photo ?

- Parce que _malheureusement_, siffle Mihael entre ses dents, Mail est un chanteur assez connu. »

Un drôle de sourire se peint alors sur les lèvres de Natasha, le sourire sadique des fillettes qui savent qu'elles mettent le doigt sur quelque chose d'embarrassant. Elle prend sa voix la plus candide pour roucouler :

« - Et pourquoi la fille blonde lui a lancé son soutien-gorge ? »

Mihael s'étrangle et Mail explose de rire.

« - Ça, c'est parce que… Euh… Hésite Mihael.

- Parce que c'était un joli vêtement et qu'elle voulait me l'offrir pour me faire plaisir ! » Invente Mail à toute vitesse.

En ricanant, Natasha se cale dans son siège et regarde la route défiler. Ils roulent un moment dans un silence complet, uniquement rompu par un bruit de papier déchiré lorsque Mail déballe une sucette sortie de nulle part. Mihael lui jette un regard suggestif que Natasha ne comprend pas. Elle voit juste Mail rougir, mais laisse vite tomber. Les grands, ça a des habitudes et des secrets bizarres…

« - Maison ! Chantonne finalement Mail en se garant. Qui c'est qui va aller faire un gros dodo ?

- Mail, soupire Mihael. N'exagère pas avec le gagatisme.

- Maieuh ! Boude le rouquin. J'ai bien le droit, un peu ! De la douceur dans ce monde d'impitoyables brutes !

- Je peux savoir à qui tu fais référence ?

- Moi ? S'indigne Mail, l'innocence incarnée. Allons, à personne ! »

Allez savoir pourquoi, Mihael n'a pas l'air convaincu… Il décide pour une fois de passer outre, prenant en compte le bout de chou fatigué et perspicace qui s'endort contre lui. Il sort de la voiture en la tendant à Mail (c'est qu'elle commence à peser dans ses bras, le petit ange !) qui la récupère avec un plaisir non-dissimulé.

« - Tu as faim, ma chérie ? S'extasie-t-il en voyant son air somnolent.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, TU NE TOUCHE PAS A LA CUISINE ! Le prévient Mihael, agressif. JE préparerai quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Tu sais cuisiner, Mellow-Yellow ? » Plaisante Mail, taquin, bien conscient qu'avec Natasha dans les bras, il ne se recevra pas de coups.

Un grognement d'ours en colère le dissuade de pousser la plaisanterie plus loin. Il se hâte de se rendre à l'entrée de l'immeuble, qu'il bataille pour ouvrir. Inutile d'essayer l'ascenseur, qui est aussi pourri que le building et en panne presque 365 jours par an. Il se résout donc à emprunter l'escalier jonché d'OVNIs (Objets Verdâtres Non Identifiés). Il grimace en songeant à tout ce qu'il doit monter : pour échapper aux paparazzis, ils se sont installés au dernier étage.

Il arrive en haut essoufflé, sa respiration haletante semblable à celle d'un asthmatique. Mihael, lui, donne l'impression de n'avoir grimpé que trois marches. En revanche, il est inquiet.

« - Fais gaffe, souffle-t-il. C'est pas le moment, avec tes poumons…

- Mes poumons vont super-bien ! Sourit Mail en tentant pour la troisième fois d'ouvrir la porte de leur appartement. Nathan les a récurés… »

Mihael fait la moue. Il n'est pas convaincu, mais n'insiste pas. Mail n'aime pas parler de sa maladie. A tel point que, le jour où Nathan avait détecté une rechute, il lui avait balancé la nouvelle par téléphone, d'un seul coup et d'un ton guilleret, de peur de sa réaction. Il s'assombrit en y repensant. Il avait débarqué à l'hôpital avec un sac et un oreiller, déclarant avec force jurons qu'il ne sortirait pas de la chambre de Mail tant que celui-ci ne serait pas guéri. Et, dans le cas où il ne guérirait pas, il n'en sortirait que les pieds devant. Heureusement, le traitement avait été plus rapide que la dernière fois, sans doute parce qu'à présent, Mail avait une raison de vivre…

« - Voilà, mon petit chou. Bienvenue chez toi ! Euh… C'est un peu en désordre, je crois… »

En entendant le « un peu » et le « je crois », Mihael sent une alarme résonner dans sa tête. Se précipitant à l'intérieur, il découvre l'effroyable vérité : Mail, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour cacher sa panique, Natasha effarée et un monstrueux bordel qui ressemble à ce que laisse derrière lui le passage d'une tornade.

« - Où est le sol ? »

Ou : « le premier commentaire de Natasha sur ce qui va être sa maison ». Et en effet, on ne distingue pas le carrelage sous la montagne de vêtements ôtés à la hâte, d'emballages de pizzas et de chocolat et d'autres objets divers et variés tels que des boites de préservatifs, des journaux, des magazines peoples et des milliers de coupures de presse parlant de Mail.

« - Hum.

- Oups.

- Haem.

- Ben, en fait, euh… »

Mihael décide d'interrompre la série d'onomatopées et de prendre les choses en main.

« - Tu dormiras dans la chambre de Mail, puisqu'il ne s'en sert plus, décide-t-il en rangeant la pièce du regard. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

En constatant que l'état de la chambre est pire que celui du salon, Natasha fait une grimace éloquente. La simple idée de _dormir_ dans cet endroit probablement infesté de rats suffit à lui donner la nausée. Sans compter qu'une odeur de fauve (ou plutôt de geek penché sur son jeu vidéo) y règne… Dans la petite maison bancale, le désordre n'avait pas eu le temps de s'installer.

« - Opération rangement, se résigne Mihael, disparaissant un instant pour revenir, au grand ravissement de Mail, avec un fichu blanc sur la tête, une éponge, du liquide vaisselle et un aspirateur. Tout le monde dehors. »

La porte se referme sur lui et Mail et Natasha échangent un regard perplexe. Comment diable va-il s'y prendre pour rendre la pièce habitable sans une semaine complète de nettoyage ? Des bruits étranges les poussent à s'éloigner. Mihael est en train de faire un terrible chambardement.

« - Superman ! Souffle Mail, impressionné. Je vis avec Superman !

- Il n'a pas de cape ! Remarque Natasha, amusée.

- C'est vrai… Mais peut-être qu'il l'a perdue dans le bazar ! » Grimace Mail, complice.

Elle rit. Mail fond immédiatement devant cette bouille joyeuse. Il se demande vaguement combien de temps résisteront ses derniers neurones face à la petite fille.

Il leur donne une semaine.

Retrouvant un peu de sens pratique, il débarrasse le canapé des affaires qui l'encombrent et perche la gamine dessus, comme sur un ilot au milieu de la crasse ambiante. Puis il ouvre les fenêtres pour aérer. Natasha a les mains et les coudes loin du corps, pour éviter de toucher quelque chose de sale. Elle est très mal à l'aise. Dans la chambre, l'aspirateur se met en marche avec un bruit inquiétant. Mail se demande combien d'années la machine a exactement.

« - MAIIIIIL ! J'AI TROUVE DE LA PIZZA DE LA SEMAINE DERNIERE DANS LA COMMOOOOODE ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE LA JETEEEEER ! »

Mail déglutit et s'empresse de se rendre en cuisine pour vérifier l'état de l'endroit. L'odeur de moisi le prend à la gorge et le fait suffoquer. Il jette un regard désespéré autour de lui. C'est une véritable catastrophe…

« - Oh Seigneur ! Gémit-il en joignant les mains très dramatiquement. Délivrez-nous de cette abomination ! »

Il flanque par terre tout ce qu'il y a sur la table pour la désinfecter. Il y verse un quart de la bouteille de javel et saisit l'éponge dans l'évier encrassé. Il fait la grimace. Elle est noire et ratatinée. Il a beau la rincer, elle ne cesse de dégorger un jus brunâtre. Il abandonne l'éponge et dévide presque toutes les feuilles du rouleau d'essuie-tout. Il cherche dans les placards, mais aucun signe de chiffons ou de serviette. Fouillant par terre, il déniche un vieux tee-shirt et s'en sert pour finir de nettoyer. Une fois la nappe reluisante et sentant fort la javel, il jette le vêtement à la poubelle. Puis il fait suivre la plupart de ce qui traîne au sol.

« - MAAAAAIL, J'AI ENCORE TROUVE UN SANDWICH SOUS LE LIIIIT ! »

Il se couvre les oreilles. Mihael est vraiment en pétard. Il se demande où il en est dans son grand nettoyage… Puis revient au sien. Il réussit à ranger à peu près et sort un paquet de pâtes trouvées dans un placard. Heureusement, elles ne sont pas périmées. Il les pose à côté d'une casserole rescapée, songeant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pour lui tenter de les faire cuire. Puis il retourne au salon, où il découvre avec attendrissement la petite Natasha couchée sur le sofa. Il se retient de pousser un « kya kawaiiiii » digne de ses pires fans et se contente de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il lui caresse les cheveux et le front, qu'elle plisse dans son sommeil. Ses petites lèvres forment une moue boudeuse. Elle sent l'enfance, le sucré, le lait.

Il reste longtemps penché sur elle, comme un ange gardien. Puis un bruit de porte qui claque le fait sursauter.

« - J'ai fini. Si tu me mets MA chambre dans cet état là, tu devras faire abstinence. Hors de question de faire **ça** dans une telle crasse. »

Mihael ressort couvert de poussière, son fichu presque noir après seulement une heure et demie de ménage. Mail ne l'avouera jamais, mais il le trouve très sexy dans cette tenue…

« - Je vais chercher des draps propres », ronchonne Mihael en surprenant son regard, les joues rosées.

Lorsque Mail risque un coup d'œil dans ce qui a été sa chambre, il a l'impression que sa mâchoire va se décrocher. La petite pièce est impeccable. Même les volets bringuebalants sont réparés. La moquette est redevenue blanche, une couleur qu'il ne lui a jamais vue. Et les murs, à sa grande surprise, sont devenus rose pâle.

« - Comment tu as fait pour repeindre en si peu de temps ? Demande-t-il, abasourdi, lorsqu'il le voit revenir.

- Ne soit pas idiot, s'esclaffe le blond. J'ai simplement enlevé ton immonde tapisserie. Elle était déjà à moitié décollée. »

On peut en effet distinguer de très légères traces blanches de colle, mais rien de disgracieux. Mail n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'il a réussit à faire. Il l'attrape par la taille et lui susurre à l'oreille :

« - Je vis vraiment avec Superman…

- Mais quel con ! Rétorque Mihael, se radoucissant cependant un peu. J'ai juste un peu plus de sens pratique qu'un certain geek de ma connaissance… »

Mail resserre sa prise sur ses hanches, dénudées par son pantalon trop bas. Mutin, il frotte son nez contre le sien.

« - Ma petite ménagère… Ronronne-t-il en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te donner comme pain, la petite ménagère », fulmine Mihael, hésitant entre se laisser aller ou lui envoyer son genou entre les jambes.

Il opte pour la première solution. Il commence un peu à fatiguer, il n'a pas le cœur à se disputer encore. Et il aura bien le temps de se venger le lendemain. Alors il rend son baiser à Mail, laissant tomber la pile de draps sur la moquette. Mais il l'arrête tout de même lorsqu'il tente de le renverser à son tour, l'embrassant à perdre haleine et laissant ses mains se balader un peu trop.

« - La petite dort à côté, lui rappelle-t-il en se dérobant. Je dois finir d'installer le lit. »

Il ignore les yeux de chien battu qu'il lui adresse et prépare le lit en deux tours de main. Puis il file dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger. Mail songe avec un sourire qu'il ne l'a pas vu aussi animé depuis longtemps. Il a les joues roses, le regard vif, il est partout à la fois. En fait, cela lui rappelle cette journée qu'ils avaient prise, avant de retourner à l'enquête sur Kira.

Comme s'ils étaient… Normaux.

« - A table, bande de paresseux. »

Le regard de Natasha, qui se lève comme une somnambule pour se rendre à la cuisine, le fait rire doucement. Elle lui fait penser à lui, ne sortant de sa tanière que pour se nourrir. Il la suit, trottinant derrière elle comme un chien gâteux. Mihael a cuisiné une assiette de pâtes et des œufs au plat. Il ajoute cinq coussins sur une chaise, pour que Natasha puisse s'assoir à la table. Elle engloutit tout avec un appétit qui fait plaisir à voir. Puis, complètement à plat, elle retrouve ses réflexes d'avant et tend ses bras à Mihael pour qu'il la porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce qu'il fait volontiers, mais avec un regard assassin à Mail, pour le dissuader de faire le moindre commentaire.

Au milieu de son grand lit blanc, vêtue d'un pull à rayures trois fois trop grand pour elle, la petite semble perdue. Mal à l'aise, les deux hommes se dandinent à l'entrée de la pièce. Doivent-ils dire bonne nuit tout de suite, lire une histoire, faire quelque chose de particulier ? C'est elle qui les sort de leur embarras, en chuchotant timidement :

« - Mon premier est une répétition, mon second est un arbustes à baies rouges. »

« Bis-houx. »

Mail soupire de soulagement. Les bisous, les câlins, voilà quelque chose qu'il sait faire à merveille. Il se précipite et l'ensevelit dans son étreinte, la berçant avec ravissement. Mihael se contente d'un baiser sur son front, d'une caresse sur la joue et d'un « bonne nuit » avant d'éteindre la lumière. Sans doute faudra-t-il un peu de temps avant que ces deux là s'apprivoisent totalement…

Mail emporte dans son sommeil la vision de deux yeux pervenche qui les suivent au moment de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

**Ce qu'ils sont devenus 2 :**

**L'orage**

L'enfant est couchée dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses lèvres tremblent, elle est secouée de sanglots. Au-dehors, l'orage se déchaîne. Elle déteste les orages. Elle en a très peur. Mais sa fierté disproportionnée pour une si petite fille l'empêche d'aller se réfugier auprès de ses parents. Elle se blottit dans son lit confortable, en chien de fusil. Elle étouffe ses larmes dans son oreiller.

La foudre tombe non-loin de la maison, illuminant toute la chambre et faisant trembler la construction bancale. Elle hurle, de toute la force de ses poumons. Un cri du cœur, un appel au secours.

« - PAPA ! »

Papa, papa, elle veut son papa. Son papa chéri pour chasser la tempête. Lui qui a une voix d'orage, il saura bien apprivoiser celui-ci, non ? Elle veut sa douceur, sa stature protectrice et son odeur de pain d'épices. Elle veut son sourire rassurant et ses épis roux qui partent dans tous les sens. Et elle veut aussi le regard attentif et réfléchi de _l'autre_, celui qui veille, celui qui chasse les maladies d'une caresse de la main sur son front, celui qui transforme ses cheveux indisciplinés en deux couettes soyeuses. Celui qui lui ressemble à un tel point qu'elle a cru plusieurs fois être du même sang que lui.

Le tonnerre gronde, faisant trembler la terre.

« - MIHAEL ! »

Elle ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces, se recroquevillant sous la couette. Les deux mots martèlent son crâne. Papa et Mihael, papa et Mihael, papa et…

« - Natasha ? »

La porte s'ouvre sur une petite trace lumineuse, lumière dorée qui tremblote dans l'obscurité. Une bougie. L'électricité a coupé. Une silhouette s'avance dans la pénombre, le pas lourd et ensommeillé. La fillette ose pointer le bout de son nez entre les couvertures. Elle croise deux yeux verts hagards, inquiets et chaleureux.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ? » Demande-t-il avec douceur en se penchant vers elle. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Elle ne peut retenir d'avantage ses pleurs et fond en larmes. Elle a honte de se laisser aller ainsi, mais elle n'en peut plus. Et n'ont-ils pas dit qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle ? Elle veut un câlin et des mots rassurants.

« - Papa… Bafouille-t-elle. Je n'aime pas trop l'orage… »

Il pose la bougie sur la table de nuit et la prend entre ses bras, l'extrayant de son lit et la perchant sur ses genoux. Il est encore dans le brouillard, c'est uniquement son instinct qui le guide. Son instinct lui dit pour l'heure que sa petite princesse est effrayée. Il l'embrasse sur le front et les joues, lui caresse les cheveux, la serre tout contre lui. Il est torse-nu, il n'a pas eu le temps d'enfiler autre chose qu'un short qui trainait. Elle s'en fiche. Ainsi, elle sent mieux sa chaleur.

« - Mail… La société d'électricité a coupé le courant de tout Winchester. Ils ont dit qu'on n'aurait pas de lumière avant demain soir. »

Ça, c'est Mihael, bien sûr. Lui, il est en peignoir, un peignoir assez élégant. Il lisse ses cheveux blonds d'un geste agacé. Le sommeil les a désordonnés. A sa vue, la petite pince les lèvres pour retenir ses sanglots. Elle ne veut pas qu'il la voie faible et sans défense. Elle veut qu'il soit fier d'elle. Autant elle sait que jamais Mail ne la jugera, autant elle a peur de la déception et de l'avis de Mihael. Mihael qui sait toujours quoi faire, Mihael toujours calme ou au-dessus des autres. Mihael qu'elle admire. Il voit qu'elle refoule ses larmes et s'accroupit pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien. Ses yeux bleus vrillent son âme. Elle tient le menton bien droit, tâchant d'ignorer les bras tendres de Mail qui lui disent de se laisser aller. Elle soutient son regard. Il hausse un sourcil. Sa voix est plate lorsqu'il parle.

« - Toi, tu as peur. »

Mortifiée, Natasha détourne les yeux. Ses larmes deviennent larmes de rage.

« - Je ne suis pas comme toi, siffle-t-elle. Toi qui es si courageux. Tu n'as peur de rien. Tu es :_ « Une négation simple, on le roule souvent, elle titre les contes. »_

- Je ne suis pas « Pas » « r » « fée », parfait, répond calmement Mihael. J'ai peur aussi, petite sotte. »

Mail, embarrassé, ne bouge plus. Ces échanges-là, entre sa fille et celui qu'il aime, le laissent toujours déconcertés. Ils parlent le même langage.

« - Mais bien sûr, raille Natasha. Et de quoi ?

- J'ai peur de perdre les deux imbéciles qui forment ma famille. J'ai peur que ma bécasse de fille ne m'aime pas. J'ai peur que mon crétin de geek décide qu'il vaut mieux que moi, ce qu'il devrait penser s'il était moins bête. J'ai peur que ce même geek fasse une rechute. J'ai peur que les légumes du frigo soient avariés et que le linge de ma dernière machine déteigne. »

Un instant de silence, puis Mail se met à rire et Natasha à sourire malgré elle. Les commissures des lèvres de Mihael s'étirèrent un peu et il continue à énumérer :

« - J'ai peur qu'il ne reste plus de chocolat dans le frigo. J'ai peur que Nathan ne meure alors que la dernière phrase que je lui ai dite était « Vous avez intérêt à guérir Mail, crétin de mes deux ! ». J'ai peur de rater ma poule-au-pot demain, alors qu'Emily et cette pétasse de Kimberley viennent dîner. J'ai peur que tu grandisses en ayant un manque en toi, parce que tu n'as pas de maman. J'ai peur que ces foutus pucerons bouffent mes rosiers. J'ai peur que tu me détestes, Natasha. »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux. Ça, c'est nouveau. Il ne lui a jamais dit cela. Bon, c'est vrai, cela fait à peine un mois qu'elle est là, un mois partagé entre pur bonheur, gros chagrins de deuil et disputes apocalyptiques. Elle se rend compte petit à petit qu'elle doit apprendre à les connaître tous les deux, que Mihael a sans doute une facette fragile et Mail, un côté brutal et coléreux. Elle se rend compte qu'eux aussi doivent l'apprivoiser…

« - J'ai peur… Commença lentement Natasha, qu'on vous refuse les papiers de l'adoption. J'ai peur que Garance me pique ma barrette. J'ai peur d'être séparée de vous. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus de pâte à crêpe. J'ai peur que tu sois déçu de moi. J'ai peur qu'à force de balancer Lara par la fenêtre, elle ne fonctionne plus. »

Mihael hausse un sourcil et Mail éclate de rire.

« - Mail ! Gronde le blond, menaçant. Tu lui as donnée cette atroce manie de nommer tes consoles !

- J'ai peur que Mihael me défenestre parce que j'ai appelée ma PlayStation Lara, s'esclaffe Mail. J'ai peur que ma fille ait peur. J'ai peur que la sortie du dernier Final Fantasy soit retardée. J'ai peur que Mihael ne m'aime plus. J'ai peur de devoir refaire des crêpes demain et d'exploser le four une nouvelle fois. J'ai peur pour vous, tout le temps. »

Ils se taisent. L'orage gronde de plus belle. Natasha se sent soulagée.

« - Quelle famille de trouillards ! Plaisante-t-elle.

- C'est contagieux, marmonne Mihael. Pousse donc ton derrière, Mail, et fais-moi une place. »

Matt s'écarte et, dans sa précipitation, tombe du lit. Il ne se relève pas, se contentant de cligner des yeux, surpris. Des rires mouillés de Natasha suivent, un peu attendris, un peu moqueurs. Mello s'étale majestueusement sur les couvertures, comme un roi dédaigneux. Il a un petit reniflement supérieur pour Matt toujours à terre, et lui tend son pied en frétillant des orteils.

« - Embrasse donc mes pieds, serviteur ! Clame-t-il solennellement, serrant Natasha contre lui. Et apporte-moi un bol de chocolat chaud.

- Dans tes rêves, ma blondinette ! Susurre Matt en battant des sourcils comme un Bambi pris de frénésie.

- Il se rebelle ! S'offusque Mello, s'adressant à sa fille écroulée de rire. Que doit-on lui faire, à ce manant ?

- Il doit chanter ! En profite-t-elle pour glisser, se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras. Ou Lara sera décapitée à l'aube !

- NOOOON, PAS LARA ! » Se lamente Mail, paniqué, joignant ses mains.

Rires. Répliques malicieuses. La voix de Mail qui fredonne, prend de l'ampleur et se transforme en berceuse. Un instant de magie, un instant de bonheur. Lorsque Mail se tait, il constate avec un sourire que ses deux amours se sont assoupis. Un peu mutin, un peu railleur, Mail dépose un baiser sur le pied de Mihael, qui dépasse de la courtepointe. L'œil bleu s'entrouvre, tendre et taquin.

« - Viens donc, troubadour, murmure-t-il, presque endormi.

- Il faut que tu fasses descendre tes cheveux jusqu'à moi, ironise Mail.

- T'es con…

- Je sais. »

Il se relève et vient les rejoindre, les enlaçant et embrassant chacune de leurs deux têtes ensommeillées.

« - Mes princesses. » Souffle-t-il.

Un coup de coude de Mihael. Un gloussement de Natasha.

L'orage est moins menaçant, soudain, au dehors.

* * *

**Note :** Ce dernier one-shot était dédicacé à Greengrin, pour son n'anniversaire. Elle m'a très gentiment autorisé à le publier.

* * *

**Ce qu'ils sont devenus 3 :**

**Héritage**

_(de Greengrin)_

« - Comment s'est passée ta journée, à part ça ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton qui trahissait la fatigue.

"A part ça".

L'appartement qu'ils habitaient en ce moment n'était pas loin d'une l'école primaire, dans laquelle Mihael avait ordonnée qu'elle s'inscrive. Elle y rentrait à pieds. Suivant les autres grappes d'enfants qui s'éparpillaient, seule. Elle se souvenait encore du soir où elle avait mordu au sang des grandes qui l'embêtaient en voulant lui voler les barrettes que Mail avait amoureusement accrochées à ses cheveux fous le matin. La maitresse les avait implacablement convoqués. Mihael avait crié très fort. Elle avait honte de lui avoir causé des ennuis, mais espérait tellement que le calvaire se termine. Ces longues journées vides, d'un ennui mortel. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'ils déménagent à nouveau.

« - Normalement. Répondit laconiquement la fillette, d'un ton fier qui laissait la plus grande place à l'interprétation.

- Tu as des devoirs ? »

Elle n'aimait pas la lueur un peu folle qui brillait dans l'œil de son père à ces mots quelque part, cela lui donnait envie de rire, surtout quand Mail, lui pelant une pomme, pouffait à ses côtés. Mais cela lui faisait aussi froid dans le dos. Et ce soir, son papa gameur n'était pas là. Il était parti " faire des courses pour le travail". Elle avala avec avidité quelques biscuits, trempés dans du lait, dont les miettes lui griffaient la gorge.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit elle, amère.

- Comment ça, rétorqua t-il, c'est la première chose dont tu dois te soucier ! »

Mihael ne l'avouait pas, mais contrit par le fait qu'ils bougent perpétuellement il avait insisté pour inscrire la petite à l'école, persuadé que cela lui laissait au moins un rythme fixe.

« - D'ailleurs, ajouta t-il par association de pensées, mercredi prochain, nous partons en voyage ... »

Un espoir fou d'aventure se mit à luire dans les deux yeux pervenche.

« - ... - pour le travail - et tu iras chez Nathan pour deux semaines.

- Mais, grommela-t-elle…

- Ne te plains pas ajouta t-il, il a accepté de t'accueillir, comme d'habitude. »

Son ton était sec. Définitif.

Natasha se rappela avec une pointe de honte de la première crise qu'elle avait faite à leurs côtés il y avait deux ans... elle avait catégoriquement refusée de retourner un mois à la Wammy's House, hurlant qu'ils l'abandonnaient, et qu'elle les détestait. Mihael avait hurlé lui aussi. Il avait fallu toute la patience et la tendresse de Mail pour les calmer. Il s'était empressé d'appeler Nathan. Bien sur, il avait accepté, avec l'aide d'Emily.

Alors que Mihael se retournait pour ranger le paquet de gâteaux... Des larmes de sentiments mêlés tombèrent dans le petit verre de lait.

« - Natasha ? Tu pries ? Remarque t-il, interloqué et troublé par la position de la fillette aux cheveux fous, agenouillée par terre, à moitié penchée sur son lit.

- Non, j'écris sur mon cahier. »

Les charades s'alignaient avec rage les unes derrières les autres.

Elle tourna vers lui son regard acéré. Son regard douche froide.

« - "Dieu", c'est pour les petits enfants. »

La bouche de Mihael s'étira en un soupir doux et extatique, alors que son ventre fourmillait à ce souvenir.

« - ... Ton père, cet idiot, il m'avait affirmé exactement la même chose ... »

Natasha ne pipa mot, une tache d'encre s'étalant sur la page blanche. Puis soudain, elle rétorqua sèchement :

« - Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

Mihael ouvrit la bouche mais la referma avant qu'aucun son n'en soit sorti. Ses yeux se plissèrent imperceptiblement. Lentement. Très lentement. Son sourire amusé mourut sur ses lèvres. Natasha s'était tournée vers lui le fixant avidement du regard. Lorsque la tête blonde se redressa, un sourire nouveau, doux et étrangement fou était apparu sur les lèvres fines et abimées.

« - Viens. » Murmura t-il enfin. Un "viens" qui ne laissait la place qu'à l'obéissance. Et à la curiosité.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et trottina avec méfiance jusqu'à la main qu'il lui tendait.

Il l'entraina vers leur chambre. La chambre - si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi - la fillette eut une moue boudeuse. Mihael insistait toujours pour que la sienne soit bien rangée, alors que Mail avait le droit de transformer la leur en un véritable capharnaüm de câbles, matériel informatique, amplificateurs et canettes vides… Natasha dansait d'un pied sur l'autre à l'entrée, tendant son nez à gauche et à droite. la curiosité qu'elle éprouvait face aux constructions et empilements étranges et exotiques de Mail, qui ressemblaient à des montres cauchemardesques perdus dans la pénombre de la pièce, la fascinait et la terrifiait à la fois.

D'un tiroir, Mihael extirpa délicatement un minuscule objet qu'il serra dans le creux de sa paume. Puis, lentement, comme si l'objet avait un poids, un poids conséquent et dangereux, il rejoignit sa fille sur le pas de la porte.

« - Allons nous assoir dehors, proposa t-il.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tout à l'heure. » Ajouta la fillette d'un ton respectueux, mais grinçant, en descendant les escaliers.

Mihael sourit imperceptiblement.

« - Je lui ai répondu que peu importe. Que ça m'était égal qu'il croit ou pas. Que je lui apprendrais à prier pour moi. » Avec quelques seconde d'appréhension, en s'asseyant face à elle, il posa dans la main de la fillette une petite croix en bois et en fer.

« - Ceci lui appartient. Nous appartient - c'est... très précieux. »

Puis, après un douloureux instant de réflexion, il captura le regard de la fillette assise face à lui dans l'herbe verte.

« - T'appartient. »

Natasha fixa le métal ouvragé. Ses doigts le caressèrent. Pour elle, ça n'était rien d'autre qu'une croix. Bien sûr.

Mello tenta de trouver les mots justes dans un froncement de sourcil. Comment exprimer quelque chose d'aussi long, si lourd, fort et adulte, par une phrase ? Il préféra se taire finalement, passant simplement sa langue sur ses lèvres fines.

« - C'est ... très précieux ? » Reprit-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et frissonna, levant sa tête vers le ciel.

« - Tu devineras à quel point quand tu aimeras quelqu'un de tout ton être. » Il poursuivit, « Autrefois, c'était un chapelet, mais peu importe sa forme, cela te plairait il d'en faire un collier, par exemple ?

- Bien sur, rougit-elle, grisée par l'idée d'avoir un bijou ... mais si c'est si précieux, hésita-t-elle, en rougissant, papa sera d'accord ? »

Il sourit.

« - Oui, ma puce, oui, il sera d'accord. Je crois qu'il aime le porter, de temps en temps, mais il trouvera judicieux que ce soit toi qui le garde dorénavant. Maintenant, il est à toi », ajouta Mihael, à la vue de son regard hésitant ; de son ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique.

Le regard de Natasha s'acéra. Elle savait très bien que Mihael n'était pas toujours prévenant envers son compagnon, avec une idée bien à lui en tête… Elle voyait bien, souvent, la souffrance résignée de l'habitude dans les yeux de Mail. Elle vrillait son petit cœur d'enfant.

« - Je pourrais lui poser la question, quand même, non ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en colère contre moi ... »

Mihael leva les yeux au ciel avec un grondement d'énervement. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle qui était capable de le défier si spontanément et ouvertement.

« - Et puis, d'abord, tu sais faire ça, les colliers ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mi intéressé, mi taquin ...

Mihael soupira en pestant. Un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« - Je sais mettre des perles sur un fil, maligne. »

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, satisfaite.

« - Alors, je les veux rouges. Rouges comme le sang. » Murmura-t-elle, avec innocence.

De surprise, et d'un mélange de sentiments contradictoires et confus, Mihael sentit son ventre se serrer et cogner à la fois. Il sentit la chaleur, comme les coulées d'une lave, ni bonne, ni mauvaise, juste naturelle ; se répandre en lui. De cette sensation qui lui donne envie de se ruer sur une tablette de chocolat.

« - ... et vertes, poursuivit elle. Vert, comme les yeux de papa. Vert un peu jaune. C'est doux. »

Elle soupira. _Ca sera beau ensemble._

Le métal luisait dans sa menotte, sous l'œil de Mihael.

Dans un nouveau rougeoiement de braises, Mello ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

**Note :** Ce dernier one-shot m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et m'a beaucoup inspirée. N'hésitez pas à faire part à Green de vos impressions, qui seront positives, bien entendu ! *cache son rouleau à pâtisserie dans son dos en sifflotant*

* * *

**L'affaire-Natasha**

**(Dossiers confidentiels de Near, parfois moins confidentiellement annotés par Kimberley Cassey)**

* * *

(Retranscription écrite d'une interview de Mail)

_ Intervieweur : Bonsoir, Mail. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir sur le plateau !_

_ *applaudissements*_

_ Mail : *vert-pomme* Bonsoir._

_ (Note personnelle de Kimberley) _C'est bon, les pommes. 

_ I : Vous avez connu une ascension tout aussi fulgurante qu'inattendue dans l'univers musical ! Vous y attendiez-vous ?_

_ M : *vert-anis* Euh… Non. Ça s'est fait, euh… Tout seul. Combien vous avez dit qu'il y avait de gens qui regardaient l'émission ?_

_ *rires*_

_ I : *rit aussi* Hum… Alors comme ça, vous êtes un grand timide ?_

_ M : *faiblement* J'ai passé mon enfance coupé du monde et à jouer à la Playstation. J'étais très sociable…_

_ *rires*_

_ I : Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait, de devenir la coqueluche des studios Carmina ?_

_ M : *vert-moisissure* Ben… Les studios n'étaient pas connus du tout quand j'ai commencé. Donc j'étais content que le disque se vende bien, mais je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à… Tout ça._

_ (Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les filles lui balancent leur soutif à la figure…

_ I : Lorsque le succès a commencé, vous étiez cloué dans un lit d'hôpital… Mais vous êtes resté plutôt discret sur votre maladie. _

_ M : *vert-petit-pois* J'ai eu un cancer du poumon. J'avais beaucoup fumé, étant plus jeune. _

_ I : *sourire Colgate* Ça, c'est un scoop ! Vous étiez accro à la nicotine ?_

_ M : *sarcastique* On voit que vous avez beaucoup écouté ma musique. Plus de la moitié des chansons sont à ce sujet, tout de même… _

_ *silence gêné*_

_ (Note personnelle de Kimberley) _OUAIS ! Vas-y Mailichou ! Démolis-le !

_I : Hum… Et comment vous en êtes vous sorti ?_

_ M : *moins vert, plus ironique* Je ne vais pas m'écrouler à l'instant. Je suis guéri. _

_ I : Mais ça a dû être très dur… Comment avez-vous tenu le coup ? Votre famille ?_

_ M :…Je suis orphelin._

_ *silence de mort*_

_ (Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Niark… Comment plomber l'ambiance…

_M : Pour m'aider, j'ai eu deux infirmières très spéciales et un médecin formidable. Je lui rends hommage dans « Allo, papa, bobo ». *voix gamine* C'est comme mon papa !_

_*rires détendus*_

_ I : *écoute son oreillette* A ce propos… Vous parlez souvent d'un grand amour dans vos textes… Un amour fou, une passion qu'on pourrait qualifier de « dévastatrice »… Toutes les téléspectatrices se demandaient qui étaient l'heureuse élue !_

_ *rires*_

_ M : *vire au rouge* Hum. _

_ (Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Aïe… Aïe… Je le sens mal…

_ I : Et lors de la sortie de votre dernier album, vous avez stupéfié tout le monde : c'était « un » heureux élu… Le plus étonnant, toutefois, si j'en crois la presse, c'est la longévité de votre relation. Ça va faire… Combien ? Deux ? Trois ans ?_

_ M : *tomate* Hum… Vous comptez à partir du premier baiser ?_

_ I : Oui… ?_

_ M : *compte sur ses doigts* On était gosses… Ça va faire… Quatorze ans. _

_ *silence abasourdi*_

_ (Note personnelle de Kimberley) _WAOUH ! Aussi longtemps ! Ben dis donc, mon cochon !

_ M : *sourit* Et oui. _

_ I : Ce n'est… Pas commun… _

_M : *rit* Même pour les hétéros… _

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _PAN ! Dans le sourire Colgate !

_*rires*_

_M : J'aime toujours infiniment Mihael. Toutes les chansons du monde ne sauraient l'exprimer. _

_ *soupir extatique et débile* Oooooh !_

_ I : *avide* Vous pensez à… « Officialiser », peut-être ?_

_ M : *cramoisi* Je… Hein… ? Que… Oh… Ah… Une bague… Ben… _

_ *rumeur intéressée*_

_ I : *insiste* Oui ?_

_ (Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Je vais lui péter les dents, moi, à ce bellâtre !

_ M : *se renfonce dans son fauteuil avec des marmonnements semblables à des appels au secours*_

_ *voix venant des coulisses* Eh, vous, l'espèce de limace-paparazzi ! Si vous continuez à poser des questions d'ordre privé, il quitte le plateau dans la minute !_

_ *rires*_

_ I : *rouge, mais très digne* Bon… Votre source d'inspiration ?_

_ M : *s'anime* Les deux amours de ma vie._

_ I : Qui sont… ?_

_ M : Micha et... *se souvient d'un coup de quelque chose, devient livide, se tait* _

_ (Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Merde.

_I : *intrigué* Et ?_

_ M :…Mon petit ange, qui se reconnaîtra._

(Ici, le papier du journal est mouillé. Kimberley est grossière, mais trop sensible.)

_I : Un petit ange ? *réfléchit, puis bondit sur son siège* Un enfant ? Vous avez eu un enfant ? *s'emballe* Mère porteuse, insémination, ou… ?_

_ Mihael : *n'y tient plus et descend en courant sur le plateau* (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) MAAAAAAIL (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) JE T'AVAIS DIT DE FAIRE GAFFE, (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) !_

_ Mail : *plaintivement* Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Oh, ma Natasha adorée, mon amour, mon koala, excuse-moi !_

_ Mihael *échevelé* MAIS (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) ÇA VA PAS LA TETE (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip), DE DONNER SON NOM EN PLUS (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) !_

_ I : Hum, hum… Nous allons achever cette interview. Une dernière question : la chanson, vous arrêtez ?_

_ M : Jamais de la vie. Eh, est-ce que je vous ai dit à quel point elle est belle, ma Natasha, et comme ses cheveux bouclent harmonieusement et…_

(Mail a dû être trainé hors du plateau par Mihael)

* * *

(Article découpé dans _Pouffiasse-Today_)

**Scandale sur ****CNN !**

_Hier soir, le chanteur Mail Jeevas, vingt-huit ans, a stupéfié les Etats-Unis en annonçant en direct qu'il élevait une petite fille avec son compagnon, Mihael K. Natasha Storm aurait été enlevée illégalement de son orphelinat, la Wammy's House, à Winchester en Angleterre. Elle serait chez eux depuis quelques mois à présent. La société protectrice de l'enfance s'est immédiatement rendue sur les lieux et a trouvé la petite fille seule dans la maison, visiblement terrorisée._

_« - La pauvre enfant devait être bien malheureuse ! Confie l'un des agents envoyés. Traumatisée par la perte de ses parents, puis arrachée à un environnement stable et sûr pour aller dans un endroit si… Si… Je n'ose même pas vous décrire l'état de leur chambre. Elle a tenté de se cacher quand nous sommes arrivés. Sans doute était-elle effrayée à l'idée de les revoir. »_

_La petite fille a été placée à l'écart des deux hommes et sous protection de la SPE, le temps que l'affaire soit réglée. D'après les témoignages, elle serait en état de choc et pleurerait beaucoup, frappant et mordant quiconque tenterait de la voir. Mihael a déclaré aux journalistes qui tentaient d'en savoir plus :_

_« - Vous êtes une bande d'enfoirés. On voit bien que jamais vous n'avez perdu vos parents. Vous dites que nous la traumatisons, espèce de salauds, mais avez-vous idée de ce qu'elle subit avec tout ce battage médiatique ? Nous, on n'a jamais demandé tout ce cirque. Nous, ce qu'on voulait, c'était la paix, LA PAIX, vous entendez ? RENDEZ-MOI MA FILLE, CONNARDS DECEREBRES ! »_

_Mail Jeevas, quand à lui, déclare être « effondré » et « terrorisé devant la bêtise des gens »._

_Ils ont réclamé une entrevue avec la fillette, qui leur a été refusé. Furieux, Mihael a affirmé qu'ils déposeraient une demande d'adoption et que, « peut importe le temps que ça prendra, je récupérerai ma gosse, bordel ! »_

_Le ministre de l'éducation s'est prononcé ce matin sur le sujet :_

_« - Ce n'est en aucun cas une question d'homophobie, explique-t-il. Mais cette enfant a été enlevée sans qu'aucun procédé légal ne soit entamé. C'est une conduite très immature et je crois que, même avec une demande d'adoption, ils n'ont quasiment aucune chance d'obtenir sa garde. »_

_Un procès a été intenté concernant la fraude pour emmener l'enfant aux USA…_

(Le papier détrempé par les larmes de Mail devient illisible)

* * *

(Retranscription écrite de l'interrogatoire de Natasha Storm)

_« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu chez eux ?_

_- …_

_- Etais-tu consentante pour quitter Winchester ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont forcée ?_

_- …_

_- T'ont-ils maltraitée ?_

_- …_

_- Comment se passait ta vie, chez eux ?_

_- …_

_- As-tu subi des attouchements de leur part ?_

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Je m'étonne que _lui_ n'ait pas reçu de pain dans la gueule. 

_- …_

_- Ils prenaient soin de toi ?_

_- …_

_- Tu voudrais aller habiter… ?_

_- Foutez-moi la paix._

* * *

(Retranscription d'une conversation téléphonique entre Mihael et Near)

_« - NEAAAAAAAAAAAR !_

_- …Bonjour, Mello. Un problème ?_

_- MON PROBLEME, IL A SIX ANS, DES COUETTES A LA FIFI BRINDACIER ET UNE ROBE ROSE A FLEURS QUI M'A COUTE LA PEAU DES FESSES !_

_- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, Mello. Qu'est-ce que je viens y faire ? _

_- Cesse de m'appeler Mello, je te l'ai déjà dit, imbécile. Mello est mort. Et tu peux y faire que… J'ai… J'ai besoin de ton aide, espèce de nain blafard._

_- Mihael, avoue que ton comportement était complètement irréfléchi. Enlever comme ça la jeune Night, sans un mot… _

_- ELLE S'APPELLE NATASHA ! _

_- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. _

_- Tu veux me l'entendre répéter, hein ? Ou alors tu veux que je te supplie ? Aide-moi !_

_- …_

_- Débrouille-toi ! Fais jouer tes appuis ! Je veux avoir sa garde._

_- Il me semble que Mail aussi…_

_- D'accord, d'accord, NOUS voulons avoir sa garde. _

_- Mihael, je ne peux rien faire._

_- QUOI ?_

_- J'ai de l'influence dans la police et à la Wammy's House. J'ai déjà demandé aux deux de fermer les yeux sur ton incartade. Mais là, il s'agit de la loi pure et simple, Mihael, de la Justice. Impossible de frauder, il y a trop de monde sur cette affaire. _

_- Il me semblait pourtant que ça ne te gênait pas de contourner les lois !_

_- Non, en effet. Mais je viens de te le dire, je n'ai tout simplement __**aucune**__ influence dans ce domaine._

_- Tu en aurais si tu cherchais un peu._

_- C'est vrai._

_- Tu ?_

_- Mihael… Je vais être franc, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut me rapporter à part des ennuis. Je ne connais même pas l'avis de cette enfant. _

_- Demande-le-lui !_

_- Les gazouillis n'ont jamais été mon fort._

_- Je ne te demande pas de t'occuper d'un bébé, mais de poser des questions à une jeune fille intelligente et mature, qui vient du même endroit que toi. _

_- … Et ?_

_- A toi, elle parlera. Apparemment, elle ne décoche pas un mot aux psys. Et si on veut avancer, elle doit donner son avis. Les enfants ont des droits._

_- …Je ne sais pas. _

_- On voit que tu n'as pas d'enfant, connard. »_

(Mihael a brutalement raccroché)

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _C'est vrai, ça, il est temps qu'on en discute, des enfants…

* * *

(Retranscription d'une conversation téléphonique)

_« - Je suis L._

_- …Me voilà impressionnée._

_- Tu es Natasha ?_

_- Bravo. Grandes capacités de déduction. Vous méritez votre titre de détective. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas aux interrogatoires ?_

_- Vous avez fouillé les enregistrements ? C'est légal, ça ?_

_- Si tu ne veux pas d'aide, tu peux tout aussi bien raccrocher._

_- …Très bien. Non, je ne réponds pas à leurs questions._

_- Tu devrais._

_- Je… Je vais leur attirer des ennuis._

_- A Mihael et Mail ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu peux les sortir de la panade si tu parles. Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'ils t'adoptent ?_

_- Oui… _

_- Alors réclame-le. Tu as le droit. _

_- …Vraiment ?_

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Comment une petite aussi surdouée peut être aussi bête ?

_- Oui. Cloue-leur le bec à tous. Fais jouer ton intelligence. J'ai appris que tu étais une comédienne hors-paire. Manipule-les s'il le faut !_

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _J'adorecette gamine !

_- …Vous nous aiderez pour le procès ?_

_- …On verra ça. » _

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Ça veut dire oui.

* * *

(Retranscription écrite du second interrogatoire de Natasha Storm)

_« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu chez eux ?_

_- Je suis chez eux depuis deux mois. _

_- Etais-tu consentante pour quitter Winchester ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont forcée ? _

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Je vois bien Mail en stalker gâteux, qui ramène la malheureuse enfant chez elle au plus petit regard humide.

_- Je leur ai demandé de m'emmener. Je voulais absolument quitter cet endroit. Personne ne s'occupait de moi. _

_- Et eux, oui ?_

_- Ils étaient très gentils. Ils se sont plus préoccupés de ma santé en quelques minutes que tous les éducateurs en une semaine. J'étais heureuse. Le courant passait bien. _

_- Tu savais que ce n'était pas légal, de t'emmener comme ça ?_

_- Oui, je le savais. Mais je savais aussi que s'ils déposaient une demande d'adoption, ça durerait des années pour sûrement ne jamais aboutir. Et moi, je voulais sortir de là à l'instant. Et surtout, je voulais être avec eux. C'est eux ou rien. _

_- T'ont-ils maltraitée ?_

_- Jamais._

_- Comment se passait ta vie, chez eux ?_

_- Normalement. Mihael voulait absolument me laisser un rythme fixe, donc il m'inscrivait toujours à l'école du quartier. On déménageait souvent et…_

_- Ça t'embêtait ?_

_- Non. Au contraire. Je m'ennuyais terriblement à l'école et j'adorais voyager, mais Mihael n'a jamais cédé sur ce point. Il disait que je devais garder un contact avec l'extérieur, faire connaissance avec d'autres enfants._

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Note pour nos futures confrontations : Mihael est une maman-poule.

_- Il était strict ?_

_- Assez. Mais il fallait compenser la largesse de papa. Il me passait tout, Mihael était sans cesse obligé d'intervenir._

_- Papa ?_

_- Mail. J'appelle toujours Mail « papa ». _

_- Et Mihael aussi ?_

_- Non. Mihael, c'est Mihael. Ce n'est pas la même chose. _

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Et si elle appelle Mihael « Maman », il la tue.

_- Et Mail, tu l'admires ?_

_- C'est différent, mais oui. Je l'admire pour son calme, sa douceur._

_- Se disputaient-ils ?_

_- Un peu. Parfois._

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Oh ! La MONSTRUEUSE litote !

_- As-tu subi des attouchements de leur part ?_

_- …Vous rigolez ? Gay, ça ne veut pas dire pédophile. _

_- Leur relation te gênait-elle ?_

_- Dans quel sens ?_

_- Tu étais gênée de les voir s'embrasser ou… ?_

_- Ils ne s'embrassaient pas à perdre haleine devant moi. Juste des bisous sur la bouche ou la joue. Mihael m'a demandé si je voulais en parler, j'ai dit non. Ça ne me gêne pas. _

_- Tu as demandé dans quel sens cette relation pourrait te gêner… Ça veut dire que c'est le cas ?_

_- Ça veut dire que Mihael empêchait que je n'accapare Mail. Ça m'embêtait bien un peu, mais c'est normal, non ?_

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _J'ai la vague impression que cette gamine a potassé toute l'œuvre de Freud avant l'entretien.

_- Ils prenaient soin de toi ?_

_- Ils m'emmenaient régulièrement chez le médecin, me bordaient, m'aidaient à faire mes devoirs, veillaient à ce que ma chambre soit propre, me racontaient des histoires, me demandaient si j'avais besoin de parler… Beaucoup, d'ailleurs, ça me saoulait un peu. Et Mihael m'interdisait de grignoter entre les repas. _

_- Il cuisinait ?_

_- Oui. Il ne voulait pas que je me « goinfre de pizzas ». _

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _C'est raté.

_- Tu étais heureuse ?_

_- …Pas totalement. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je voulais plus qu'habiter chez eux. Je voulais qu'ils m'adoptent. » _

_(Note personnelle de Kimberley) _Le coup de grâce, avec les yeux de chat poté.

* * *

(Article découpé dans _Pouffiasse-Today_)

**Rendez leur Natasha !**

_C'est ce cri qui a réveillé ce matin les bureaux de la SPE. Des centaines de manifestants s'étaient rassemblés devant ses portes pour protester contre l'isolement de la petite fille, ainsi que la lenteur du procès et de la procédure d'adoption._

_« - Ça fait déjà un mois sans aucune réponse, ni aucune entrevue avec Mihael et Mail ! Annonce l'oncologue E.J. Nathan, en brandissant un panneau « Natasha Keehl-Jeevas ». Il faut que ça cesse ! »_

_Au milieu de la foule ont été aperçues des célébrités, dont certaines avaient déjà manifesté leur attachement au projet-Natasha : la coureuse automobile Kimberley Cassey et la récente championne de taekwondo Emily Cross. Toutes deux affirment haut et fort qu'elles ne laisseront pas tomber Mail et semblent être les meneuses de la manifestation. _

_On compte aussi dans le nombre des stars qui n'avaient jamais participé à aucune action de ce genre et dont la présence a suscité l'émoi général : Lynne Jowels, alias Linda, la peintre surréaliste, ainsi que la comédienne Sasha Wormer, qui a remporté tout récemment l'oscar du meilleur second rôle dans le film « Dark Storm »._

_« - J'ai été élevée dans le même endroit que Natasha, Mihael et Mail, déclare la première, installée sur les marches du bâtiment et dessinant un emblème à leur groupe. Je ne dirai pas que c'est horrible, parce qu'ils m'ont poussée à exploiter pleinement mon talent et que j'ai rencontré des personnes très chères… Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour une enfant. Si on m'avait donné le choix, j'aurai préféré être adoptée. Natasha a la chance d'avoir des personnes qui sont prêtes à prendre soin d'elle, laissez-la choisir ! »_

_« - Il y a des gens qui ne méritent pas d'être parents, a déclaré Sasha Wormer à sa suite. Mais Mail et Mihael n'en font pas partie. Ils peuvent s'occuper d'un enfant. Ils se débrouilleraient sûrement mieux que moi. »_

_Une déclaration pour le moins étonnante lorsqu'on sait qu'il y a à présent quatorze ans, Sasha Wormer _

(Le reste de l'article a été violement déchiré par Mihael)

* * *

(Conversation téléphonique enregistrée par Near sans autorisation)

_ Mihael : Tu ne m'as rien dit._

_ ? : Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu te dire. Tu étais en cavale. Tu ne m'aurais même pas écoutée. _

_ Mihael : Pour ça, si._

_ ? : Ne fais pas l'enfant, Micha. _

_ Mihael : Je n'en ai pas eu le temps._

_? : …_

_Mihael : Alors… ? Raconte. _

_? : Une seconde… Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui utilise ton téléphone ?_

_Mihael : Qu… NEAR ! RACCROCHE ! »_

* * *

(Article découpé dans _Pouffiasse-Today_)

**Black Birthday**

_Sinistre découverte faite ce matin dans le cadre de « L'affaire Natasha ». Après de nombreuses fouilles des archives de l'orphelinat la « Wammy's House » (fouilles qui, dit-on, auraient été commanditées par L lui-même), les policiers ont retrouvé la trace d'Alyssa Anderson, _[passage supprimé de l'article, très soigneusement découpé par Near**]**_, et de Beyond Birthday, le criminel à sinistre réputation. La première se serait suicidée dans l'établissement et le second aurait commencé à y « mal tourner », sans que des démarches ne soient faites par le directeur de l'orphelinat. _

_« - Nous avons retrouvé des tableaux sinistres signés BB, indique un policier. Ils étaient clairement l'œuvre d'un fou et entreposés à la vue de tous dans la salle d'Arts-plastiques. L'un d'eux, le dernier, daté un jour avant sa fugue hors de la Wammy's House, représentait la jeune Alyssa pendue. »_

_Lynne Jowels, qui y a également vécu, apporte son touchant témoignage :_

_« - Je… J'aimais énormément Beyond. Il était très gentil avec moi. Il me cajolait, m'apportait des bonbons, me faisait tous les dessins que je voulais. C'était le meilleur ami d'Alyssa… On savait tous qu'elle n'allait pas bien… Elle faisait des crises de nerf terribles…__Quand elle est morte, Beyond a fait une dépression et n'a plus accepté de voir personne. Il peignait des choses de plus en plus horribles… Ses toiles étaient déjà abominables avant, mais ça a empiré… Je retrouvais des petits animaux massacrés sous son lit… Si j'en ai parlé ? Oui, j'ai prévenu un surveillant, au bout d'un moment… Quand il est passé des souris aux chats… Si quelqu'un s'en est préoccupé ? Je… Sûrement qu'il y a eu quelque chose, mais… Si nous avions des entretiens avec des psychologues ? Non… Non, jamais… En revanche, _[passage supprimé de l'article, découpé par Near]._»_

_Les mêmes éléments traumatisants se retrouvent dans les discours de Mail Jeevas et Mihael Keehl. « Livrés à nous-mêmes, surchargés de travail, froideur ambiante ». Une autre personne, souhaitant rester anonyme, a également apporté un éclairage différent sur le cas Beyond Birthday. Cette personne témoigne en ces termes :_

_« - Celui que tout le monde connait aujourd'hui sous le nom de Beyond Birthday a été victime d'une honteuse erreur judiciaire. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas un tueur, ni qu'il agissait sous la coupe de quelqu'un. Il m'a lui-même avoué qu'il avait pris plaisir à tuer. Mais ce que personne n'a remarqué, c'est _[passage supprimé de l'article, découpé par Near**] **_Personne ne s'est soucié de ces _[passage supprimé de l'article, découpé par Near**]**_. Ils étaient présents en lui depuis le départ, mais personne n'en a pris conscience, à moins que l'oubli ne soit volontaire. _

_« En écoutant les confidences de Beyond, je l'ai persuadé de faire appel. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'on le transfère dans un centre clinique, et qu'on reconnaisse la portée de ces _[passage supprimé, découpé par Near**] **_sur son comportement. Nous avons fait ensemble toutes les démarches__. Ce que nous avons découvert était déjà suffisant pour faire se dresser les cheveux de n'importe qui__, et je n'ose penser à ce que nous aurions trouvé si nous avions fouillé plus avant. L a été mis au courant de cela, mais il aura emporté ce qu'il savait dans la tombe. Quelques jours après, alors que le véritable nom de Beyond Birthday avait toujours été soigneusement caché et ne figurait même pas sur les rapports du FBI, un journaliste a dévoilé son prénom, et Beyond… S'est fait tuer. _

_« Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de cela auparavant ? A cause de Kira, tout d'abord. Il était impensable que je dise tout cela avec la menace de ce fou-furieux au-dessus de ma tête. Je n'étais ensuite pas prête à dévoiler certaines choses à mon entourage. Certes, je suis anonyme dans cet article. Mais mes proches me reconnaîtront facilement. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne souhaitais pas, c'est qu'ils apprennent en lisant un journal tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je suis. Maintenant, j'ai pu leur expliquer, et je n'ai pas à craindre qu'ils tombent sur mon témoignage par hasard. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. J'espère que cette entrevue lavera un tant soit peu la mémoire de Beyond Birthday, et ma propre conscience. »_

_Les révélations faites ont interloqué et indigné les anciens collaborateurs de Quillish Wammy, fondateur de l'orphelinat. Selon eux, il ne s'agirait là que « d'odieuses calomnies », « sans aucun fondement ». _

_« - Cette petite n'a pas vécu dans cet endroit longtemps, mais il serait bien qu'elle subisse des tests, propose la psychologue de Natasha, intrigué par les différents témoignages. Et si possible, qu'elle vive… Avec des personnes qui sont passées par les mêmes choses. »_

* * *

(Entretien avec le responsable du procès-Natasha (faits relatés par Rester))

[Note de Mauguine : écrit en collaboration avec Greengrin]

_« Near, les yeux cernés, affichait ce petit sourire triomphant qu'il ne pouvait comprimer à chaque victoire. Même une si insignifiante. _

_La salle était habituellement peu meublée et peu éclairée, c'est à dire, glauque. Seul Near semblait s'épanouir sur le carrelage blanc, entre les murs blancs, devant le rayonnement blanchâtres des écrans. Dans cette pièce totalement sombre. Nul doute que l'oppression qui s'en dégageait aurait mis mal à l'aise n'importe qui. _

_Near était en son royaume. _

_« - Rester, veuillez amener le détenu. »_

_L'homme gesticulait dans le dos de Near, du chatterton noir sur la bouche, les traits défigurés par la terreur. Il tomba à genoux. Near n'eut même pas un regard méprisant pour lui. _

_« - Nous ne sortirons pas d'ici avant que cette histoire ne soit réglée. Totalement. Rester ? »_

_Les jointures du colosse grincèrent sinistrement. _

_Si c'avait été possible, la figure de l'homme sous le scotch se serait encore plus décomposée. Mais la bande adhésive l'en empêchait. Il émit un gargouillis immonde qui ressemblait à "vous-ne-pouvez-pas-je-me-plaindrai-à-ma-maman-la justice-ne-vous-laissera-pas-faire ... " _

_« - Rester » ?_

_*crac* _

_« - La justice, c'est moi. Bien, mon cher ami, c'est très simple. Ici, vous avez les parents (il désigna deux Playmobil, l'un à tête blonde, l'autre, rousse). Là la petite (il prit entre deux doigts une poupée ébouriffée et visiblement peste). Nous avons plusieurs solutions. La première, vous signez en bas de quelques feuilles, et ce soir, vous êtes chez vous. Le but est que tout redevienne AINSI. » _

_Il posa au milieu des deux autres la petite figurine de Natasha, avec un POC qui résonna sinistrement._

_« - La seconde solution, c'est celle ci. » _

_Il se saisit d'une poupée fraichement peinte pour l'occasion, et la balança avec un amusement non dissimulé au dessus d'une piscine gonflable remplie de crocodiles en carton pâte. _

_« - Nous avons aussi cette option... »_

_Un petit lion en peluche mangeait un Playmobil couvert de mercurochrome en poussant des "roargrrr" enjoués._

_« - …C'est bien, Mello. » Ajouta Near, en tapotant sur la tête de l'animal. _

_L'homme semblait, dans l'ombre de Rester, sur le point de s'évanouir de terreur. _

_« - Nous avons une dernière option. Mais je ne vous la souhaite pas. Nous retirons l'enfant, et nous vous mettons à sa place. »_

_Near ressentit une pointe de pitié pour lui à cette idée. Le Playmobil, dont certains membres semblaient mal en point, avait l'air vraiment minuscule entre les deux autres poupées, l'une avec un rictus semblant vouloir le dévorer, et l'autre avec un immense sourire niais qui n'en était que plus effrayant. L'homme trembla misérablement. _

_Les petites dents de Near luirent dans les ténèbres. »_

(Rester, traumatisé et les jointures en miettes, a dû s'arrêter de raconter. On sait toutefois que Near est resté trois jours entiers dans la pièce, et qu'il a finalement réussi à corrompre… Hum, à _faire saisir au responsable la portée de son erreur_.)

* * *

(Article découpé dans _Pouffiasse-Today_, magnifiquement encadré par Mail)

**Natasha Keehl-Jeevas**

_« On les a eu ! »_

_C'est ce hurlement d'allégresse qui signe la fin de l'affaire-Natasha. Sur les marches, Mihael K. brandit rageusement le poing, puis lève le bras de sa fille comme on le fait avec les champions de boxe. Natasha pleure et rit en même temps. Mail Jeevas sort à son tour en courant et ensevelit la petite sous une montagne de baisers et de surnoms affectueux. Kimberley Cassey, E.J. Nathan et Emily Cross, non-moins émus, reniflent frénétiquement pour retenir leurs larmes. Des témoins hurlants de joie, parmi lesquels des pensionnaires de la Wammy's House venus témoigner, sautent en tous sens et jettent des cotillons. _

_ D'après les récits, c'est l'intervention de L lui-même durant le procès, par le biais d'un ordinateur, qui aurait définitivement décidé le Jury. Mais cette nouvelle n'est rien en comparaison de la scène incroyable qui a succédé, et qu'on doit à l'arrivée en coup de théâtre de _

(Le reste de l'article a été soigneusement découpé par Mihael et rangé dans un coffre fermé à clef)

* * *

**(Décision unanime des protagonistes de l'affaire-Natasha)**

**Il faut absolument faire renvoyer la salope de journaliste qui a rédigé ces articles depuis le début. Cette bonne femme est une espèce de cafard répugnant. Comment elle s'appelle, déjà… ? **

**Ah oui. **

**Rita Skeeter.**

* * *

(Note de Near, sur un mot à part à la fin du classeur contenant le dossier-Natasha)

_Kimberley, si comme je le pense, tu es encore en train de fouiller mes dossiers pour les annoter, sache je n'ai rien contre tes remarques, mais que j'aimerais que tu écrives avec autre chose qu'un feutre rose à paillettes. _

_En ce qui concerne la discussion que tu as prévue sur les enfants, je suis toute ouïe. _

_Mais je crains qu'il ne faille me… Corrompre._

* * *

_(FIN DU DOSSIER DE L'AFFAIRE-NATASHA)_

* * *

**Ce qu'ils sont devenus 4 :**

**Grille-pain**

_(de Greengrin et Mauguine)_

Des bruits inquiétants se firent entendre dans la cuisine.

Mail lutta pour ouvrir ses yeux collés par le sommeil. Mihael grogna avec un air si peu affable et une voix si enrouée : " va t'occuper de ta fiiiiille " en se retournant dans le lit, que Mail se leva en quatrième vitesse pour aller lui préparer son chocolat, sentant la guerre nucléaire arriver dès le réveil.

Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, se répéta-t-il sentencieusement.

Surtout avec Mihael.

Il se leva donc, les cheveux ébouriffés, se grattant le ventre, la tête dans le brouillard matinal de los Angeles. La soirée d'anniversaire de Natasha, la première, avait été... dévastatrice. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de quand il avait retiré son tee-shirt pour entrainer Nathan à danser avec Natasha, sur un air qui devait vaguement répéter : " I'm too sexy for you ".

Il eut un rictus gêné à ce souvenir, et le coup que Mihael lui avait mis dans le plexus solaire, bien exposé à ce moment là, le chatouilla.

Il découvrit Natasha en contemplation devant le grille-pain. Mail eut un rire parfaitement débile. Trop mignonne. Elle était trop mignonne comme ça, devant le grille-pain. Cinq secondes, l'idée qu'un grille pain n'était absolument pas mignon, ni fascinant, lui traversa l'esprit, mais un petit mouvement de Natasha pour s'assurer que le bouton était bien enclenché eut raison de son neurone. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle avec un sourire complètement gâteux, et entra en contemplation à son tour.

Au fur et à mesure que le brouillard se levait, et peut être était-ce dû à une étrange odeur âcre, Mail demanda gâteusement en se tournant vers sa fille :

« - …Mais tu n'as pas envie de déballer tes petits jooouets ? »

Natasha porta son regard évocateur vers le grille-pain, tout en souriant avec amusement.

« - Ha ouiiiiiiiii... » Gazouilla Mail, sans trop comprendre.

Il tressaillit quand, avec un grand SLACK et une colonne de fumée volcanique, une poupée Barbie sortit d'un seul coup de l'objet en crachotant du plastique fondu.

Natasha rit aux éclats, battant des mains avec entrain.

« - On dirait… On… Tu sais… Mon petit baba au… Au… Sucre rose des îles du pacifique… Mihael, il… » Balbutiait Mail, s'y reprenant à trois fois pour viser du doigt le plastique noir et puant.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur un Mihael qui N'AVAIT PAS eu son CHOCOLAT matinal, AU LIT. Cette équation pouvait s'avérer si catastrophique que tout mouvement cessa d'un seul coup. Natasha était figée, l'ombre de son rire sur sa bouche, les mains jointes. Mail tourna lentement sa tête vers lui avec un regard vide. Une seule pensée flottant dans le cimetière de ses neurones.

_Il va nous TRUCIDER !_

Le regard de Mihael se posa sur Mail. Puis Natasha. Et enfin, le grille-pain, linceul chromé de la malheureuse poupée.

Les yeux de Mihael s'agrandirent et refirent le même trajet, cherchant la connexion entre ces différents éléments.

Mail. Natasha. Le grille-pain. La poupée.

Semblant enfin comprendre, Mihael ouvrit la bouche. Instinctivement, Mail rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et se mit à piauler comme un chiot pris en faute.

La réaction du blond dépassa ses plus folles espérances.

« - Non, ma puce, non, commença Mihael, en se prenant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. Il faut faire ça BIEN. Utilise le four, voyons ! »

Parfois, Mail se demandait si elle n'était pas vraiment sa fille génétique.

* * *

**Note de Momo :** L'idée de la scène est de moi, l'écriture, de Greengrin. J'y ai aussi participé et j'ai apporté des ajouts. J'étais écroulée de rire en voyant Green ricaner d'un air sadique, son ordi sur les genoux et tapant plus vite que Mikami ne glapit ses « Sakujo ! »

* * *

**Ce qu'ils sont devenus 5 :**

**SPK**

_(Et du côté de Near et Kimba, comment ça se passe ?)_

_1) Pourquoi Gevanni a VRAIMENT démissionné. _

Les portes mécaniques s'ouvrent avec un chuintement. Gevanni entre en trombe dans la salle de contrôle. Les dents serrées, le visage sombre et l'expression peu amène, il s'avance vers le génie qui joue, assis sur le sol. Celui-ci ne se retourne même pas, trop concentré à examiner le canard en plastique quelque peu osé que lui a offert Kimberley.

« - Near… » Siffle Gevanni, écumant de rage, prêt à en découdre.

Des pas cavalent dans le couloir, et Halle et Rester entrent à leur tour en trombe, se précipitant vers lui. Ils le retiennent chacun par un bras. A leur air angoissé, on devine qu'ils craignent le pire.

« - Stephan, chuchote Lidner à toute allure. Arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas si dramatique !

- Oui, allons, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul à qui il demande ça… Commence à son tour le militaire.

- Laissez-moi ! Gronde Gevanni en se dégageant. Cette comédie ne peut pas continuer ! Je me sens HUMILIE !

- Pourtant, vous avez de grandes capacités dans ce domaine, Gevanni. » Remarque distraitement Near, retournant le canard en tous sens.

La honte empourpre les joues de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« - Near ! Grogne-t-il férocement. Cette fois, ça suffit ! Cela ne peut plus durer !

- Vous avez raison, Gevanni, acquiesce Near, soulevant suspicieusement le volatile en plastique par le bec. Il faut de nouvelles piles dans ce canard. »

Halle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire et un micro-sourire fait un instant vaciller le visage imperturbable de Rester. En revanche, la moutarde monte au nez de Gevanni. Il s'avance encore, comme pour écraser le génie, plongeant la main dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Immédiatement, ses deux collègues lui attrapent le bras. Rester a le visage dur.

« - Tu vas trop loin, martèle-t-il. Essaie de te contrôler. »

Mais Gevanni n'en peut plus. D'un mouvement brusque, il se défait de sa poigne, attrape ce qu'il veut dans sa poche et pointe sur Near un terrifiant…

Appeau à moineaux ?

Vous êtes perdus, pauvres lecteurs. Comme je vous comprends, c'est parfaitement normal. Une petite explication s'impose.

Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que Near ne sort jamais du QG du SPK. Cela peut paraître évident. Mais dès que Kimberley avait mis un pied à l'intérieur, elle avait décrété que l'endroit était malsain. Trop de métal, trop de machines bizarres (elle croyait dur comme fer à ce que lui avait raconté Emily sur les ondes néfastes des appareils électroniques). Résultat, elle avait entreprit de conduire Near à sortir à la campagne, pour sa santé. Elle avait rapidement mis Halle de son côté. Rester, lui, avait considéré la chose avec curiosité et amusement, et Gevanni, avec peu d'intérêt. La jeune infirmière n'avait pas cessé depuis de raconter à Near les joies de la vie au grand air, citant comme un mantra l'air pur et les cris d'oiseaux.

Seulement voilà. Near ne voulait pas sortir. Et Near détestait qu'on le contrarie. D'un autre côté, Kimberley était bien capable d'aller bouder dans son coin pendant une bonne semaine parce qu'il l'avait envoyé balader. L'envoyer balader, ce n'était pas le problème, mais il aimait bien sa compagnie, et il n'avait pas envie de devoir ensuite faire des démarches compliquées de réconciliation. Les rapports humains, très peu pour lui, merci.

Que faire ?

Near avait alors fait preuve d'un de ses rares moments d'humour. Il avait fait venir des centaines de caissons remplis d'oxygène dans le QG, ainsi qu'une bonne trentaine d'appeaux à oiseaux. Comme ça, il avait l'air pur et les chants mélodieux, et Kimberley n'avait plus aucun argument à lui soumettre pour le forcer à sortir.

Là où ça avait légèrement dérapé, c'était quand Near avait demandé à Halle, Rester et Gevanni de souffler dans lesdits appeaux. Au départ, ils s'étaient pliés sans problème à cette énième fantaisie du génie. Gevanni, en particulier, était satisfait de clouer le bec à l'infirmière. C'était toujours lui qui relevait les tours de lego qu'elle faisait tomber pendant ses visites, ou lui qui réparait les jouets cassés.

Le problème résidait en cela : Near avait pris goût à ces petits concerts. Et il leur demandait de plus en plus souvent de souffler dans les appeaux, alignés en rangs d'oignons, pendant près d'une heure. A la fin, ils étaient rouges autant d'essoufflement que d'indignation et ils avaient la bouche plus sèche que le cœur de Light Yagami.

Mais Near continuait de réclamer qu'ils le fassent à peu près dix fois par jour, comme un gosse capricieux.

D'où la colère de Gevanni.

« - Gevanni, votre réaction est ridicule et exagérée, soupire Near d'un ton las.

- Je ne crois pas, non, rétorque-t-il d'un ton froid. Je ne suis pas payé pour cela. Je suis là pour décrypter des codes, pour recopier des Death Notes en une nuit, pour…

- Pour m'aider, Gevanni. Juste _m'aider_, le coupe Near. Et ce qui m'aide à me concentrer, en ce moment, c'est que vous jouiez de ces appeaux.

- Demandez-donc à votre petite infirmière ! Explose-t-il. Elle irait décrocher la lune pour vous faire plaisir ! »

Near se tourne très légèrement vers lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il porte une main à ses cheveux et se met à en tordre une mèche autour de son index.

« - Je sais, Gevanni. Mais elle joue terriblement faux. Alors que vous, vous êtes _compétent_.

- Je…

- Vous ne voudriez pas que je refuse l'affaire que vous m'avez demandé de résoudre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le génie ne prenait que les affaires qui l'intéressaient, comme le précédent L. Mais les criminels capables d'intéresser Near étaient rares, et leur budget et leur réputation commençaient à en pâtir. Les trois agents soumettaient souvent des cas à Near en usant de persuasion pour qu'il se penche dessus. Et Near en jouait, faisant du chantage lorsqu'ils lui proposaient quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« - Vous… Vous ne… Bafouille Gevanni.

- Bien sûr que si, _j'ose_. Alors ? »

Le malheureux pousse un grognement de désespoir. Il a encore perdu. Rester pose une main sur son épaule, Halle lui murmure des paroles de réconfort. Near, lui, recommence à s'amuser avec son jouet.

« - Reprenez donc les appeaux. Cette discussion m'a ennuyé, j'ai besoin de divertissement. »

Les trois agents se regardent, désespérés, et obéissent. Leurs appeaux ont des formes biscornues et ridicules. Ils les portent aux lèvres d'un air résigné. Et Gevanni souhaite très très fort que cette potiche d'infirmière trébuche sur un canard en plastique et se fracasse le crâne. Qu'elle aille au diable, cette foutue infirmière, elle et ses conseils de santé, sa grossièreté et son petit air narquois !

« - A trois, tout le monde souffle ! » Conclut Near.

Avec son fameux petit sourire de victoire.

* * *

**Note de Mauguine :** Ce truc est à l'origine un énorme délire que j'ai partagé avec Greengrin. Elle avait dessiné Gevanni, l'air menaçant, avec un appeau ridicule dans la main, et Near, qui lançait la réplique du canard en plastique. Puis elle a continué sur sa lancée avec le « A trois, tout le monde souffle », et j'étais tellement morte de rire que je fais aujourd'hui un hommage à cette crise d'hilarité monumentale. Merci, Green.

* * *

**ATTENTION. **

**CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LIRE EST UN TEXTE A HAUT POTENTIEL TRAUMATIQUE. **

**A PRENDRE AU QUARANTE-HUITIEME DEGRE.**

* * *

_2) Courage, Mello. _

Mihael était sous le choc. Complètement atomisé, les yeux dans le vide, immobile sur sa chaise. Mail le regarda d'un air compatissant. Near, lui, jouait avec son nounours en peluche sur le carrelage de l'hôpital. Emily se limait tranquillement les ongles, assise par terre non-loin de lui, une jambe repliée derrière la nuque en une position qu'elle trouvait relaxante, et qui donnait mal au dos à Mail rien que de la regarder. Nathan, lui, se rongeait les doigts, regrettant soudain de n'être pas spécialisé dans les naissances et d'avoir choisi le service d'oncologie.

Inquiet du long silence de son compagnon, Mail passa une main devant ses yeux. Mihael daigna enfin émettre un borborygme. Quelque chose qui hésitait entre « Nanmaisdismoiqu'jerêve » et « C'estpaspossiblec'esttrophorrible ».

Ça se comprenait. Déjà, apprendre que Kimba était enceinte, ça avait été un choc. Parce que ça supposer d'imaginer l'albinos en train de… Avec… Enfin, bref. Une vision traumatisante, surtout pour Mihael.

Mais là, ça dépassait tout.

« - Monsieur… Near, c'est cela ? Voilà, ça y est. Tout s'est bien passé. »

Ils sursautèrent tous, sauf Near, qui ne sursautait jamais, et Mihael, qui était complètement absent, horrifié. Une infirmière souriante avait ouvert la porte de la chambre. On entendait des cris vigoureux de nouveau-né de l'autre côté de la cloison.

« - C'est moi. » Répondit Near.

Elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant, mais ne dit rien. Near se releva, délaissant sa peluche, et entra à sa suite, fermant la porte derrière lui. Quelques instants plus tard, sans doute parce qu'il n'était plus dans son champ de vision, Mihael émergea totalement.

« - J'y crois pas, bégaya-t-il.

- Je sais, le consola Mail. C'est plutôt difficile à…

- J'y crois pas ! Fulmina le blond, furieux, se levant d'un bond. Il en a eu TROIS ! Cet enfoiré s'est débrouillé pour la mettre en cloque avec des _triplés_ ! »

Mail se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. La réaction de Mihael était totalement disproportionnée. Mello se mit à le secouer, des larmes de désespoir dans la voix :

« - Mail, nom d'un chien, est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce connard M'A **ENCORE** BATTU ? »

* * *

**Note de Mauguine :** C'est assez fou, parce que Green et moi, nous avions imaginé toutes les deux, en même temps, des triplés pour ces deux-là ! Incroyable, non ?

* * *

_3) Pourquoi Gevanni est VRAIMENT revenu._

Officiellement, Near lui avait demandé de revenir travailler avec lui parce qu'ils étaient tous surchargés de boulot.

_« Trop de travail. La pagaille complète. Lidner et Rester ne s'en sortent plus. C'est l'enfer. Vous qui êtes qualifié en tout, Gevanni, ne voudriez vous pas nous faire profiter à nouveau de vos talents ? »_

La flatterie aidant, Gevanni s'était rengorgé. Mais il hésitait encore. Cela ressemblait fort à la ruse d'un renard sournois pour récupérer le fromage de ses capacités. Et en voulant montrer sa belle voix, il risquait surtout de montrer ses talents de joueur d'appeau au rôle du corbeau.

_« Gevanni… Vous aurez une augmentation de salaire. Considérable. »_

Ah ! Dans ces conditions, alors…

Gevanni était donc revenu. Quelque peu grisé par tous ces compliments, il s'était attendu à être accueilli en héros glorieux venu les sauver des masses de dossiers à trier. Et en effet, ils avaient tous des têtes de zombies fraichement déterrés. Il était bel et bien tombé en enfer.

Mais les enquêtes de Near n'en étaient pas la cause.

La première chose qui l'avait frappé en entrant dans la salle de contrôle, c'était les cris. Des cris _d'enfants en bas âge_. La seconde, les odeurs. Odeurs de _couches usagées_. La troisième, les _gazouillis hystériques_ de la folle blonde. La quatrième, qui l'avait fait suffoquer et flottait tel un épais nuage de brouillard dans toute la pièce, c'était le TALC. Il s'était mis à tousser, se déplaçant à tâtons, pensant avoir affaire à des grenades fumigènes avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Il s'était cogné contre quelque chose qui trainait par terre.

« - Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas m'écraser, Gevanni. C'est déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça. »

Near était toujours très calme, mais sa voix avait une intonation épuisée. Ventilant d'une main les grains blancs qui flottaient dans les airs, Gevanni avait découvert un détective aux yeux écarquillés de fatigue, et les boules quies d'Emily dans les oreilles.

« - Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Puis il avait vu l'horreur.

Là. Au centre du nuage de talc, projetant de la poudre de partout et ne cessant de gazouiller des mots doux, la blonde faisait des papouilles à TROIS gosses à la FOIS. Seul l'un des bébés criait, et même de toute la force de ses poumons, en gigotant tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait une petite mèche de cheveux noirs en haut du crâne et promettait d'avoir le caractère de sa mère. Le second était _une_ seconde, un bout-de-chou avec de petites bouclettes blanches, et qui ne cessait de partir dans des cascades de rires. Le troisième était tellement calme que Gevanni crut qu'il était endormi. Une houppette de cheveux blonds foncés sur le sommet du crâne, il regardait sa mère s'agiter avec le plus grand sérieux.

_ Que le Seigneur nous protège._

Gevanni s'était avancé et vociférant, avait arraché le flacon de talc à l'infirmière gâteuse et ainsi sauvé Rester et Halle d'une mort par asphyxie. Ceux-ci avaient carrément enfilé les masques à gaz pour travailler sur les ordinateurs et le remercièrent avec effusion. Gevanni fit courageusement face aux protestations de l'infirmière, qui n'était roucoulante qu'avec Near ou ses rejetons.

Ils s'étaient violement disputés pour savoir si oui ou non, elle allait continuer de s'occuper de ses enfants dans la salle de contrôle. Leurs cris avaient redoublé les hurlements du bébé (Gevanni se demandait d'ailleurs avec stupéfaction de quel côté de la famille pouvait bien venir ce teint mat et ces cheveux noirs crépus)), lorsqu'un gazouillis suave avait détourné l'attention de Stephan Loud.

Il avait reporté son attention sur la petite blanquinette.

Erreur fatale.

Il avait croisé un regard doux et énamouré. L'enfant, voyant Gevanni pétrifié, avait redoublé d'affection et s'était mise à babiller avec une tendre connivence, se tortillant pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Ses yeux bleus clairs étaient cajoleurs et en même temps bien trop sournois pour un nourrisson.

Gevanni avait hésité, sous le regard terrorisé de Halle et Rester qui avaient hurlé de sous leur masque quelque chose comme : attention ! C'est un démon ! Ne te laisse pas prendre au piège !

« - Elle s'appelle Maya. » Avait astucieusement glissé Kimberley.

Et il avait fondu.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils étaient deux à poudrer frénétiquement les enfants en babillant « qui-c'est-qui-est-tout-beau-tout-propre-c'est-bibiiiiii ! », renouvelant la tempête de talc et ôtant aux malheureux agents tout espoir de recevoir une aide extérieure.

Near, lui, s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Les gazouillis, ce n'était pas son fort.

En revanche, jouer avec ses enfants pendant des heures lorsqu'ils auraient un peu grandi, ça, c'était une autre histoire…

* * *

**Note de Mauguine :** Et oui. Pauvre Gevanni, il est tombé sous la coupe d'une petite nympho prête aux stratagèmes les plus retors pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Elle est nommée Maya en hommage à la fic de Tsubaki Hime, _Les Enfants de la Raison_. Et aussi parce que je pensais à _Maya l'abeille_, le dessin-animé, et que, vous le verrez, c'est plus qu'approprié pour elle…

* * *

_4) Maya l'abeille_

« - Papaaaaaaaaaaaa ? »

La petite voix charmeuse le tire de sa tour d'allumettes. Near ferme les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maya ? »

Roucoulement adorable. Il se retourne. La fillette aux boucles blanches se trémousse avec un sourire, les mains dans le dos, et cet éclat calculateur dans les yeux qui prouve qu'elle est bien son enfant. Near soupire. Il connait bien ces mimiques suppliantes. Il se remet à sa construction et lâche sèchement :

« - Je réfléchis, Maya. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Mais tu peux toujours réfléchir, insinua-t-elle, tentatrice. Je ne vais pas t'embêter.

- Tu vas me trifouiller les cheveux.

- Tu es beau, les fleurs dans les cheveux ! »

Car c'est la passion de la « petite abeille ». Tresser des couronnes de fleurs et glisser des plantes dans les cheveux des gens. A quatre ans, elle sait déjà reconnaître plus d'espèces qu'un botaniste chevronné.

« - La beauté est un critère subjectif.

- Mais selon _mon_ critère, tu es beau avec des fleurs dans les cheveux.

- Un critère subjectif et INUTILE, Maya.

- C'est _inutile_ d'embrasser maman. C'est _inutile_ de construire des tours que Mel va faire s'effondrer de toutes façons. C'est _inutile_ de faire des enquêtes, puisque nous allons tous mourir un jour. C'est…

- Très bien. Tu as gagné. Mais si tu me déranges, je m'en vais. »

Elle glousse et s'approche de lui, pour commencer à glisser des tiges d'azalées dans ses boucles blanches identiques aux siennes. Elle s'applique à ne pas le déranger, et en fait, la sensation de ses petits doigts agiles n'est pas désagréable. C'est même carrément relaxant, tiens. Near suspend son geste et se laisse masser le cuir chevelu.

La petite, c'est celle avec qui il s'entend le mieux, parmi les triplés. Mel*, le premier, est un démon surexcité et précoce, et Ebi*, le dernier, est aussi calme et mutique que son père. Ce qui est un problème évident pour engager une conversation. On soupçonne un léger autisme chez le blondinet. Il se demande parfois si c'est lui qui le lui a transmis, puis hausse les épaules et passe à un autre jeu. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Il aime ses enfants. Mais il ne sait pas du tout comment le montrer. Il peut juste jouer avec eux. Le reste, les discussions, ça l'ennuie, et il ne voit pas vraiment l'intérêt de se forcer. Alors, dès qu'il peut, il partage un lego, un Playmobil avec eux. Et là, avec Kimberley qui travaille dans un coin, il se sent aussi bien qu'un être tel que lui puisse se sentir.

Oui, c'est agréable, finalement, cette couronne de fleurs… S'il n'y avait pas ce gratouillement dans le cou. Et sur les avant-bras. Et cette légère gène respiratoire, là…

Lorsque Kimberley entre dans la salle avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner, elle pousse un cri strident et le laisse tomber dans un fracas. Near et Maya se tournent vers elle, calmes et étonnés.

Sauf que Near a les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites et les joues tellement couvertes de plaques rouges qu'il ressemble à un alien.

« - Je suis à soixante-dix pourcent allergique aux azalées, Kimberley. Si tu pouvais les retirer des mes cheveux et appeler Nathan… »

* * *

**Note :**

*Mel est le nom du petit frère de l'une d'entre vous… Et bien sûr, c'est une référence à Mello.

*Ebi veut dire « crevette » en japonais XD. C'était comme ça que BB surnommait Near à la Wammy's House, « minuscule crevette ».

* * *

_5) Pourquoi Gevanni a sérieusement songé à repartir_

Elle était adorable, ce jour-là. Elle avait quatre ans, une jolie robe bleue, la bouche en cœur, des barrettes dans les cheveux. Elle était adorable, cette petite fille aux boucles blanches d'angelot, un bouquet dans les mains. Elle était adorable, avec son zozotement, ses joues roses et pouponnes, son regard humide et énamouré levé vers lui…

Elle était adorable…

« - Gevanni, quand je serais grande, je me marierai avec toi ! »

…jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche cette phrase.

Si Gevanni n'avait pas été sûr que sa mâchoire était irrévocablement attachée à sa tête, il aurait juré qu'elle s'était écrasée sur le sol. Tout le SPK avait suspendu son activité. Kimberley avait purement et simplement lâché sa tasse de café. Bafouillant, empourpré, terriblement gêné, Gevanni s'était en désespoir de cause tourné vers Near, l'implorant du regard pour qu'il intervienne. Il avait juste relevé la tête de ses cubes, un sourcil haussé, ses yeux passants de sa fille suppliante à son aide tout aussi suppliant. Near aussi avait un côté adorable, un côté boule-de-neige, un côté mignon dans sa candide surprise…

« - Vous avez ma bénédiction, Gevanni. »

…mais il était bien le père de Maya.

Maya avait grandi, et son obsession assurée avec elle. Avec le temps, elle ne s'était pas rangée à ce qui paraissait raisonnable, comme toutes les adolescentes. Elle était aussi têtue que son père et sa mère réunie et, comme eux, elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'elle obtiendrait toujours ce qu'elle voudrait.

Oh, bien sûr, elle ne parlait pas ouvertement de son intention de lui passer la bague au doigt. Et elle avait une foule de petits copains.

Sauf que tous les petits copains étaient bruns aux yeux bleus.

Et que tous s'appelaient Stephen.

Sans doute Gevanni était-il maudit.

* * *

**(Les deux bonus qui vont suivre sont un peu plus sérieux. Mais à peine, ne vous inquiétez pas^^)**

* * *

_5) Echec_

« - Le cavalier en A6. »

La voix monocorde brisa le silence, plana une seconde ou deux dans la grande salle de contrôle, mais ne trouva pas d'écho. Le calme se rétablit, presque surnaturel.

Quiconque aurait jeté un coup d'œil au cœur du SPK, en cet instant, se serait sûrement senti intimidé par une telle absence de bruit. Ensuite, ce spectateur imprudent aurait cherché du regard qui avait lancé la phrase… Et n'aurait trouvé qu'avec difficulté.

Interloqué, il aurait plissé les yeux pour voir par-dessus les montagnes de legos et de cartes, assemblés en tours d'une hauteur vertigineuse, et les jouets figés dans une pose d'escalade, à différents endroits. Il aurait fini par trouver un jeune garçon, peut-être d'une quinzaine d'années, accroupi sur le sol. Ou plutôt, _avachi_ sur le sol.

Son regard bleu ennuyé et son teint pâle lui donnaient des airs de poupée de porcelaine. Seules ses épaules qui se soulevaient régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration attestaient qu'il était en vie. Ses cheveux blonds foncés étaient lisses, bien coiffés en arrière, mais on devinait à son pyjama mal boutonné et sa posture voûtée que le soin apporté à sa coiffure n'était pas de son fait. Sans doute une mère attentive était-elle passée par là pour le bichonner. En tout cas, ce garçon apathique ne paraissait se soucier de rien. Ou presque. Il triturait ses orteils nus, le regard fixé sur un plateau d'échecs.

« - Tour en C3. » Fit alors une autre voix, tout aussi monocorde.

Le regard du spectateur aurait alors trouvé, dissimulé derrière la plus impressionnante tour de dés de la salle, un homme dont il semblait impossible de déterminer l'âge. Entre trente et quarante ans sûrement, il gardait quelque chose de terriblement enfantin, malgré les rides fines qui plissaient le coin de ses yeux. Il était aussi blanc de cheveux que l'autre était blond, et paraissait également désintéressé. Tous deux partageaient des joues pouponnes, un tour de visage semblable, et les mêmes petites mains.

L'oreille du spectateur aurait alors localisé un petit cliquètement irrégulier, et nul doute qu'il se serait figé de surprise : l'homme aux cheveux blancs tapait lentement sur un clavier d'ordinateur… Et il n'avait même pas regardé l'échiquier au moment d'annoncer son coup, les cases et les pièces d'échec fichées dans sa mémoire.

Les doigts de Near tapotaient distraitement sur son clavier, avec une mollesse qui en disait long sur son déplaisir. Il détestait écrire. Mais Gevanni était tout particulièrement sur les nerfs en ce moment, avec une Maya de quinze ans bourrée d'hormones collée à ses basques, aussi n'avait-il pas pu lui demander quoi que ce soit. Quant à Halle, elle était partie avec Rester sur les lieux de l'enquête, et il préférait ne pas confier quelque chose qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à du matériel informatique à Kimberley. D'ici que tout explose en effaçant la totalité des données du SPK, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Puis, il était sûr que s'il lui donnait ces rapports à écrire, d'ici un mois elle n'aurait pas terminé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, via le reflet d'un écran éteint pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ebi fronçait légèrement le nez en se concentrant, à la façon de Kimberley. Ses mains paraissaient compter et recompter ses orteils, son petit tic de réflexion personnel. Il dodelinait un peu de la tête, aussi, et lorsqu'il prit son pion blanc pour le faire passer sur la dernière case du plateau, au nez et à la barbe du fou noir, ses mouvements mal coordonnés lui évoquèrent une fois de plus certains enfants autistes de la Wammy's House.

« - Je change mon pion pour la reine que tu m'as prise tout à l'heure, l'informa mécaniquement Ebi. Puisque je suis au bord opposé du plateau. »

Near hocha la tête. C'était un bon coup. Néanmoins, Ebi avait encore des progrès à faire.

« - Le fou D5 en F3. Echec. » Fit Near.

Un minuscule sourire se logea à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le nez d'Ebi se plisser de plus belle, de contrariété. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses pieds, et une vague moue mécontente altéra un instant ses traits.

« - C'est pas juste. »

Near haussa les épaules, masquant sa satisfaction.

« - C'est le jeu. » Répliqua-t-il.

Ebi releva les yeux du plateau, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Quand il regardait dans les yeux de son fils, Near éprouvait toujours une très étrange sensation. La sensation d'avoir en face de lui un être humain d'une intelligence si semblable à la sienne qu'un jour, lui-aussi pourrait gagner une partie d'échec sans regarder le plateau. Ils avaient les mêmes intérêts, et surtout désintérêts. Il était le seul de ses enfants pour lequel rester en silence dans une pièce avec lui, avec pour seule distraction des jouets de plastique, ne le dérangeait pas.

Near n'aurait su dire s'il était celui avec lequel il était le plus proche, ou bien le moins. Ils jouaient de concert, certes. Mais leur manque de vivacité les murait parfois dans une incompréhension totale vis-à-vis de l'autre. Il leur manquait quelqu'un pour les secouer.

Heureusement, avec une telle famille, quand on parle du loup…

Une porte claqua, à l'autre bout de l'immeuble. Immédiatement, ce fut comme si un signal d'alarme avait été déclenché. Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ebi prit son plateau de jeu et, avec des gestes sûrs qui témoignaient d'une longue habitude, le leva au-dessus de sa tête. Near, quant à lui, récupéra son ordinateur et, ayant jeté d'un coup d'œil critique à sa pile de dés, se décala de cinq centimètre plus à gauche.

Quelque part au loin, un bruit de cavalcade démarra, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

« - Cinq, commenta Ebi, blasé.

- Quatre, poursuivit Near en se remettant à taper comme si de rien n'était.

- Trois.

- Deux.

- Un. »

**BOUUUUUUM.**

Dans l'espace de ce qui sembla être quelques millièmes de secondes, plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps.

D'abord, la porte s'ouvrit. Ou plutôt, la porte fut quasiment arrachée hors de ses gonds dans un boucan monumental.

Puis une femme hurla dans le couloir : « MEEEEEEEL ! ON NE CLAQUE PAS LA POOOOOORTE JE TE L'AI DIT CENT FOIIIIIS ! »

Ensuite, un coup de vent semblable à une bourrasque fit trembler les pièces sur l'échiquier, levé au-dessus de la tête d'Ebi pour ne pas être piétiné.

Enfin, la tour de dés s'écroula dans un fracas, loupant de cinq centimètres la frêle silhouette de Near qui n'accorda pas un seul regard aux dés qui dégringolaient et entraînaient avec eux plusieurs châteaux de cartes et autres assemblages instables.

La cause de l'avalanche était un adolescent, le teint mat et les cheveux noirs crépus, essoufflé, et semblant hors de lui. Il débordait tellement d'énergie qu'on s'étonnait de ne pas le voir bondir sur place. Il portait un sac de courses dans chaque main, et ses chaussures de sport chuintaient sur le sol, comme si ses jambes le démangeaient de courir encore.

« - Bonjour Mel. » L'accueillirent à l'unisson Near et Ebi, sans quitter des yeux leur occupation respective.

Les yeux sombres de Mel roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et il prit un air agacé si exagéré que Near se demanda une fois de plus si son nom ne l'avait pas prédestiné.

« - Vous êtes vraiment un tas de fainéants ! Commenta Mel d'un ton méprisant à outrance. Toujours avachis par terre ! Allez, allez ! On se bouge ! Il y a toutes les courses à rentrer !

- On joue, Mel, l'informa Ebi en levant finalement les yeux du plateau qu'il avait reposé à terre. Ça ne se voit pas ?

- Oh toi, gronda Mel en administrant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère (tape dont il ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde malgré qu'elle l'ait fait plonger le nez en avant). Franchement, t'es saoulant. Sors d'ici, un peu. T'es toujours enfermé, c'est chiant. (Il renifla). Et comment ça vous _jouez_ ? Papa ne regarde même pas le plateau.

- C'est ça qui fait tout l'intérêt, répondit calmement Near, en enroulant une boucle de cheveux autour de son index.

- Franchement ! Soupira Mel, atterré. C'est effrayant ce que vous pouvez être…

- MEEEEEEL ! Vient m'aider ! »

Le délicat cri maternel figea Mel dans son élan. Il grommela devant le sourire narquois de son frère.

« - Va donc, fainéant, le taquina Ebi d'un ton uni. Pauvre maman, si douce et si fragile. Elle ne peut porter les sacs sans toi. Et nous ne sommes que deux espèces de… Comment a-t-il formulé ça, papa ?

- Deux « loosers amorphes », lui rappela Near.

- Oui, c'est ça. »

En repartant, Mel le tapa à nouveau, ce qui lui fit piquer du nez au milieu de ses pièces, les dérangeant dans le mauvais ordre.

« - Sale crevette. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, en s'écartant avec le pas provocateur des adolescents en pleine crise.

Mel ayant été réquisitionné pour porter les sacs, Kimberley entra en trombe dans la pièce, et heurta successivement cinq piles de cartes à la suite. Quand elle était joyeuse, ça se savait. Elle était encore plus maladroite qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais contrairement à Mel, qui calculait consciencieusement ses itinéraires pour embêter le plus possible son père et son frère, elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Mel était d'ailleurs très jaloux de ses résultats fantastiques en matière de destruction, qu'elle obtenait sans l'avoir prémédité le moins du monde. Il appelait ça « le génie créatif » de sa mère.

« - Oh, mon petit chou ! Roucoula Kimberley en parvenant à Ebi, plongeant immédiatement les mains dans ses cheveux. Ça va, tu n'as rien ? Tu as mangé ? Tu as soif ? Tu devrais vraiment prendre l'air. Oh, tu joues ? Ah mince, Mel a recommencé à… MEL, JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS EMBËTER TON FRERE ! »

Oui. Le débit de paroles de Kimberley était tout aussi impressionnant que son « génie créatif ». Et à sa manière, tout aussi destructeur. Gare à vos tympans.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime, je n'ai rien, je n'ai pas encore mangé, je n'ai pas soif merci, ni envie de sortir, oui je joue, et de toutes façons, Mel recommencera. » Lui répondit Ebi sans presque reprendre son souffle.

Kimberley afficha une expression interloquée. C'était toujours étonnant de voir la mémoire d'Ebi à l'œuvre. Même pour elle. Puis Ebi se pencha pour examiner les pièces mises en désordre, très intéressé, et sembla mémoriser quelque chose avant de tout remettre en place.

« - Où est Maya ? L'interrogea Near.

- Oh. (Un sourire espiègle retroussa la bouche de Kimberley, alors qu'elle tournait autour d'Ebi pour arranger sa mise. Elle ne faisait pas attention à la sienne, mais devenait irréprochable dès que ça touchait à ses enfants) Elle a trainé Gevanni aux soldes. Elle a prétexté une entorse à la cheville pour qu'il l'aide à porter ses courses.

- Et qu'il la soutienne dans ses bras, je suppose ?

- Bien vu. »

Elle sautilla en direction de Near, mit à terre six rangés de braves Jedis en plastique à elle toute seule, et lui vola un baiser avant de trébucher à la suite de Mel pour l'aider à ranger.

Ebi ferma les yeux un court instant, écoutant le bourdonnement de fond que cela produisait. Il avait un petit sourire. Pas si insensible qu'on le disait, il appréciait le calme et la solitude, mais un peu de chaleur humaine n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Puis il les rouvrit et, d'un ton qui peinait à contenir sa jubilation, annonça :

« - Reine en E7. »

Le cliquetis des doigts de Near stoppa. Il devait se demander s'il se souvenait bien de la disposition des pièces. Mais il se souvenait toujours très bien. Toujours.

« - Echec et Mat. » Conclut Ebi en frétillant joyeusement des orteils.

Near resta silencieux quelques instants.

« - C'est de la triche. » Fit-il au bout d'un moment, entre amusement et agacement.

Ebi rétorqua :

« - C'est le jeu. »

Il sourit de plus belle sous ses cheveux blonds. Certes, il avait triché. Le fouillis des pièces savamment renversées par son frère avait mis à jour une toute nouvelle disposition. Mais après tout, son père ne disait-il pas tout le temps que peu importaient les moyens, pourvu qu'on ait les résultats ?

Il faudrait qu'il remercie Mel, quand même.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Mel l'a fait exprès. C'était un one-shot humoristique, mais mine de rien, j'avais envie de montrer que l'alliance des deux frères opposés, semblable à celle de Near et Mello, était plus forte que L. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

* * *

_6) __Virus_

Les chaussures pressées sur le _starting block_ métallique, puis qui mordaient la poussière. Le sifflement strident du départ. La terre rouge dans son sillage, alors qu'il allongeait progressivement ses foulées. Le souffle court, les muscles brûlants, la vitesse. Le décor qui se fondait en couleurs autour de lui.

Mel aimait courir. Il aimait sprinter. Il aimait dépasser tous les autres un à un, il aimait semer et être premier. Il aimait quand le temps s'étirait au maximum dans cette poignée de secondes qui le séparaient de la ligne d'arrivée.

La seule chose qui le freinait, c'était son anxiété, et sa nervosité. Toujours survolté, et hyperactif, Mel avait grand besoin d'être soutenu par ses proches pour ne pas disjoncter. Heureusement, des petites manies et du soutien, il n'en manquait pas. Il avait ses chaussures porte-bonheur pour le rassurer sur le terrain. Et puis sa famille. Sa mère délurée et joyeuse, qui braillait des encouragements à la kermesse de l'école, et puis dans les gradins lorsqu'il avait grandi. Maya qui sautillait et criait « c'est mon frère, c'est le mien ! », et faisait du charme à ses adversaires pour les déconcentrer avant le départ.

Les Kheel-Jeevas venaient aussi lorsqu'il courait. Mihael le renfrogné dont sa mère disait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Mel, à leur grand désarroi, Mail l'éternel gâteux, qui l'avait tenu plus d'une fois sur ses genoux lorsqu'il était petit, et dont les encouragements avec une voix grave tonitruante couvraient tous les autres dans la foule. Natasha, souriante et impétueuse qui découpait des banderoles « GO RIVER ! » à sa destination. Et son copain aussi, après qu'elle l'ait rencontré, sportif lui-aussi bien que dans une toute autre filière, ses conseils pleins de justesse pour les muscles endoloris.

Même Ebi venait lors des compétitions. Ebi qu'il fallait traîner dehors habituellement, allergique à tout, gauche en société. Sa silhouette pâle se tenait immobile, une tâche claire au milieu des autres, un visage calme, et un regard qui le rassurait profondément. Lorsque « la crevette » était là, ce petit frère un brin autiste dont il coinçait la tête sous le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux, il pouvait respirer. Il savait qu'il gagnerait. Avant chaque course, il le cherchait du regard. Et le trouvait.

Mais il cherchait après une silhouette semblable, blanche, de la tête aux pieds… Et ne la voyait pas.

_« Je ne peux pas exposer mon visage. »_

_« Tu pourrais mettre un masque. »_

_« Je suis occupé. »_

_« Tu pourrais confier ton travail à Rester une heure. »_

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

_Je ne peux pas venir, Mel. _

_Il y a trop de monde pour moi. _

Et il avait un poids sur le cœur.

* * *

Férocement, Mel croqua dans ses céréales. Maya lui adressa une mimique écœurée de l'autre côté de la table, et pour rétorquer, il laissa couler le lait sur son menton. Elle poussa un cri.

« - Maman, Mel recommence !

- Mel, on ne bave pas, ordonna sa mère, fouillant dans le placard.

- Rapporteuse ! S'offusqua Mel, lui envoyant un grain de blé sur le nez.

- Tu parles comme un gamin de maternelle. » Commenta paresseusement Ebi, à qui on avait dû mettre des coussins sur sa chaise pour qu'il atteigne la table.

Mel tenait sa réplique toute prête.

« - C'est toi qui dit ça, la…

- ….Crevette. » Achevèrent en chœur tous les autres attablés.

Mel se renfrogna sous les éclats de rire, et avala une autre bouchée de céréales au miel. Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer, et se trimballait souvent d'une pièce à l'autre avec son paquet à la main, piochant dedans à intervalles réguliers… Et laissant derrière lui des traînées de miettes qui faisaient pousser des jurons abominables au pauvre Gevanni.

Même Near eut un petit sourire derrière son écran d'ordinateur, qu'il avait amené jusqu'à la table du petit déjeuner. Pas juste, ça. Alors que si Maya et lui ramenaient leur portable, ils se faisaient incendier. Mel le fixa depuis son coin de table, évaluant ses chances de s'en sortir sans punition s'il lui envoyait aussi une céréale.

Hum. A peu près… Zéro virgule un pourcents.

Il lui était arrivé de penser qu'il ne venait pas du même père que les trois autres. Après tout, avec des faux-triplés, c'était possible. Ebi et Maya avaient tous deux beaucoup pris de Near. Lui, il était grand, bien plus que sa mère, avec une peau très typée et des cheveux sombres. A se demander s'il n'avait pas des gènes africains. _« Ça n'est pas impossible. »_ Avait songeusement commenté sa mère lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé. _« Je veux dire, pas que ça ne soit pas ton père »_, s'était-elle empressée d'ajouter devant sa tête. _« Impossible d'être plus sûr. Seulement, je crois que sa mère avait la peau noire. »_

« _Mais… Il est albinos ! »_ S'était-il exclamé.

_« C'est courant. Il y a beaucoup d'albinos chez les gens de couleur. »_

_« Et elle est où, grand-mère ? On ne la voit jamais. »_

_« … »_

_« Maman ? »_

Mel tourna les yeux. De son côté, Kimberley époussetait avec sa fierté habituelle une médaille d'argent de sa dernière compétition. Il avait fini par apprendre que la mère de Near était morte, et son père, volatilisé. Etrangement, -et il se sentait un peu coupable en pensant ça-, cela le réconfortait un peu. Il y avait donc un manque chez Near du côté paternel. Peut-être était-ce en partie pour ça qu'il était mal à l'aise avec ses enfants. Mel ne l'avait appris que récemment, et malgré les doutes qui subsistaient, un poids lui avait été retiré des épaules.

Et aussi, il y avait ce qu'Ebi lui avait confié.

_« J'ai peur de la foule comme maman a le vertige »_, avait-il dit l'air de rien. _« C'est comme ça. Une phobie. »_

_« Mais quelle crevette, va ! » _S'était-il moqué._ « Perdue dans le vaste océan, au milieu des bancs de poissons ! » _

Mais sous ses dehors bravaches, l'idée l'avait interpellée. Ebi ressemblait tant à Near qu'il s'était dit que peut-être, son père aussi craignait la foule… Dans ce cas, l'idée que Near ne puisse se rendre dans un stade bondé prenait tout son sens, et n'était plus juste une mauvaise excuse.

« - Tu n'as pas fini avec ton enquête ? Demanda Kimberley en s'asseyant avec eux, notant que Near tapait toujours avec irritation sur le clavier.

- Non, répliqua Near. Je ne peux pas confier ça à Halle et Rester, et Gevanni est en arrêt maladie depuis que ma _chère fille_ l'a étouffé sous les paquets de vêtements soldés. En plus, mon ordinateur bloque, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Son timbre était un peu sec, et ses enfants échangèrent un regard. Kimberley ne se formalisa pas. C'était comme ça lorsqu'il était énervé, et cela se produisait quand une affaire était trop longue à son goût. L'étonnant, c'était plus que Near ne sache pas ce qui arrivait à son ordinateur.

« - Fais voir ! » Demanda Mel d'un ton supérieur.

Ayant été à bonne école auprès de Mail Jeevas, génie des ordinateurs, puis de l'informaticienne de pointe qu'était devenue Natasha, il bomba le torse et s'avança d'un pas conquérant, délaissant son bol de céréales pour venir regarder l'ordinateur. Effectivement, un bug empêchait ne serait-ce que de bouger la souris.

« - Tu penses pouvoir résoudre ça ? » Demanda son père.

Mel ne parvint pas à décider si sa voix était moqueuse ou seulement interrogative. Il se renfrogna et prit le clavier des petites mains de son père.

Dix minutes plus tard, toutes la famille s'était rassemblée autour de l'écran et regardait Mel et Near s'énerver dans un silence religieux.

« - Tu devrais… Débuta Ebi d'une voix morne.

- Ah la crevette, tais-toi ! Cria Mel, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je ne comprends pas, il y a un truc qui charge, mais tu me dis que tu n'as rien mis à télécharger…

- Non, je n'ai rien mis à télécharger ! Claqua la voix de Near, d'un ton si sec que c'était pour lui l'équivalent d'un hurlement. Je me contentais de travailler sur ce dossier de… »

A ce moment, la barre de chargement se remplit totalement. Les enceintes émirent un bruit strident, et tous mirent les mains sur les oreilles en grimaçant. Dans un bruit de pétard, l'écran s'éteignit, devenant complètement noir.

« - Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lâcha Near, les yeux écarquillés.

- Rien ! Absolument rien ! S'impatienta Ebi, hystérique.

- Regardez ! » Cria Maya, le doigt tendu.

Des lettres gothiques s'affichaient lentement à l'écran. Elles luisirent d'un éclat narquois, le temps que cinq paires d'yeux ébahies les déchiffrent…

…et Maya tomba à la renverse par-dessous le dossier de sa chaise, écroulée de rire.

_« ALORS NEAR ? » _Disaient les lettres._ « ON EST BIEN LENT A RENDRE SON ENQUÊTE A PAPI ROGER. ET ON OUBLIE QUE J'EXISTE EN PLUS. _

_TU AURAIS PU ME CONFIER CETTE TÂCHE SI INGRATE DE TAPER LE RAPPORT DE TON DOSSIER, SALE PETIT FURONCLE. SEULEMENT, COMME MÔSIEUR NEAR EST TROP FIER ET QUE JE N'AI PAS LA PATIENCE… EH BIEN, JE LE PRENDS MOI-MÊME ! _

_TON FILS EST PEUT-ÊTRE UNE CREVETTE, MAIS TOI, NIVEAU VITESSE DE FRAPPE, TU ES UNE VRAIE LIMACE*._

_BIEN A TOI, SOMBRE IMBECILE,_

_Mihael K._

_PS : Vieux, désolé de t'avoir fait ce sale coup, mais Mello était devenu invivable. J'ai dû lui concocter ce virus. Sans rancune ! _

_Signé : M. Enfin, l'autre M, le deuxième. Le troisième, quoi. Ah puis merde. Signé Mail. »_

Suivirent, sous leurs yeux abasourdis et les hoquets de rire de Maya, une limace pixélisée qui traversa l'écran en y laissant une traînée de bave virtuelle, au son d'une petite musique synthétique et victorieuse de jeu vidéo. Puis deux petites silhouettes aux mouvements syncopés virent se prendre les mains devant le message qui luisait toujours, et tourner en ronde enfantine. Deux espèces de chibis japonais, dont l'un roux avec des rayures et des oreilles de chien, et l'autre tout de noir vêtu, une tablette dans la bouche.

Comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, ils se mirent à chanter au son de la petite musique.

« - ON A LE CONTRÔLE DE VOTRE ORDINATEUR ! Braillaient les deux petits personnages. ON A LE CONTRÔLE DE VOTRE… »

C'en fut trop pour eux. Ebi suivit sa sœur sur le carrelage pour rire tout son saoul, tandis que les trois restants échangeaient des mines déconfites devant cette énième victoire de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond numéro un. A savoir, non plus Mel, mais Mihael.

Parfois, Mel pensait avec admiration (et malgré sa mauvaise entente avec Mihael) qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui afin d'emmerder son père.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur...**

Hehehe. Je connais certains lecteurs de Death File qui ont frôlé la crise cardiaque à la lecture de ce one-shot. Hein mes mignons ?

*Limace : Eh oui, le DJ était chez eux à ce moment-là. Donc comme Mello cherchait une insulte, il a été ravi de le conseiller.

* * *

**Le cahier de Natasha**

**(Contient des notes, des charades, des photos, des coupures de journal, des post-it, etc.)**

* * *

(Retrouvé épinglé un matin sur la porte du frigo)

_« Mon petit Sha, ma tarte à la crème recouverte d'une délicate couche de chantilly…_

_Hum, je dois abréger, Micha n'est pas content du tout. Je suis en retard. « Encore ! », me braille-t-il dans l'oreille. Aïe, justement, il vient de me la tirer. Ce malpoli a lu par-dessus mon épau… D'accord, d'accord, je me dépêche !_

_Mon tiramisu adoré, mon mignon petit koala… _

_Le fait est que, voilà, comme je te l'ai toujours dit, les responsabilités sont choses importantes. La vie nous met sur les épaules de bien lourdes charges et… _

_Bref, tu l'auras deviné, je n'ai pas pu échapper plus longtemps à cette ennuyeuse conférence de presse. Mihael m'a acculé. Oh rage, oh désespoir. Nous serons donc absents pour la journée. Comme je n'ai pas voulu t'intoxiquer, je n'ai rien préparé à manger. En revanche, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo. Il ne manque plus que faire réchauffer. _

_J'espère que tu passeras une très bonne journée, mon fondant au chocolat caramélisé, et je… »_

(Pâté incompréhensible. L'écriture devient plus soignée.)

_« Je termine ce mot, puisque cet irresponsable est incapable de le faire sans partir dans un délire._

_Natasha, ma chérie, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop le trac pour la rentrée. Je vais également devoir partir en urgence pour le travail, j'ai donc réglé ton réveil un peu plus tôt. Il faut que tu signes la feuille posée sur la commode de la salle à manger, pour ton abonnement aux transports en commun._

_Bien entendu, que la maison soit vide ne signifie pas « glandage ». Quand nous rentrerons, je veux que TOUT LE TRAVAIL SCOLAIRE SOIT __**FAIT.**_

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_P.S : Notre irresponsable passe aux infos de dix-huit heures. »_

* * *

(Liste des surnoms gâteux que Mail donne à sa fille. Ordre croissant de niaiserie.)

_Ma puce._

_ Natashou._

_Ma chérie._

_Mon canard. _

_Mon angelot._

_Ma princesse._

_Mon petit Sha. _

_Amûûûr de ma vie._

_ Mon mignon petit koala._

(ici commencent les noms de gâteaux)

_Mon baba au rhume délicatement parfumé !_

_Mon éclair au chocolat fondant (avec du caramel !)_

_Ma petite pâte d'amande toute mignonne qui vient de sortir du four !_

_Mon adorable gâteau saupoudré d'amandes et de coulis de framboise !_

_Ma tarte au sucre avec de la cannelle et de la menthe finement hachée !_

_Ma crème anglaise avec une pointe de vanille et des éclats de chocolat !_

_Mon petit chou à la crème bien moelleux avec du caramel croquant sur le dessus !_

(ici, Mail s'étrange et bave tout ce qu'il sait en roucoulant)

* * *

(Charades destinées à Mihael après une dispute)

_ 1) Mon premier est un assassinat._

_ Mon second est le début du meurtre. _

_ Mon troisième l'est comme un rat. _

_ Mon quatrième est la finalité du système digestif._

_Réponse :__ Tue/Meu/Fait/Chier. _

_ 2) Mon premier m'éneeeeeerve !_

_ Mon second m'éneeeeeeerve !_

_ Mon troisième m'éneeeeerve !_

_ Mon tout m'éneeeeeeeeeerve !_

(Natasha était trop « éneeeeervée » pour réfléchir)

* * *

(Exemplaire imprimé d'un mail de Nathan à Emily, relatant la première visite de Natasha pour la grippe H1N1)

_Nathan : Tu as mal à la gorge ?_

_ Natasha : *voix d'asthmatique* Mon premier est déchiqueté, mon second est en feu, mon troisième n'arrive plus à parler._

_ Nathan : Tu as mal à la tête ?_

_ Natasha : *les yeux chavirés par la migraine* Mon premier a la gueule de bois, mon second est empli de tambours, mon troisième va exploser dans la seconde._

_ Nathan : Tu as chaud ?_

_ Natasha : *transpire à grosses gouttes* Mon premier est dans le désert du Sahara, mon second flambe à trois-cent degrés, mon troisième est coincé dans la cheminée d'un volcan._

_ Nathan : Tu as mal au ventre ?_

_ Natasha : *vomit dans la cuvette que Nathan a eu la sagesse de lui présenter*_

_ Mail : *en pleurs* NAAAAATAAAASHOUUUU !_

_ Mihael : *lui donne un grand coup sur la tête*_

_ Nathan :…Tu as des hallucinations ?_

_ Natasha : *hagarde* Mon premier est rose, mon second est un pachyderme, mon troisième vole, mon tout ne devrait pas du tout se trouver ici !_

_ Nathan :…Je __**crois**__ qu'elle a la grippe._

* * *

(Découpage d'un article de journal sportif)

_La première place de la course de voitures NASCAR 2020, disputée en Californie, revient à Kimberley Cassey ! La jeune femme, à force de risques impressionnants et de nombreux doigts d'honneur à ses concurrents, a arraché la médaille au nez et à la barbe de Dave Gordon, jusqu'à présent donné grand favori. _

_« - Je suis tellement heureuse ! » S'est-elle exclamée. « Putain de bordel de merde, c'est trop bien, merci à ma boule de neiiiiige de m'avoir soutenuuuuuue ! »_

_On nota une échauffourée sur le podium lorsque Gordon, furieux, injuria la jeune femme et se fit incendier par Mail Jeevas, chanteur des Studios Carmina. Celui-ci descendit en courant des gradins en voyant que Cassey et Gordon commençaient à s'insulter. Il fit dégénérer la dispute en règlements de comptes, vite suivi par son compagnon, Mihael K., qui manqua crever les yeux de Gordon lorsque celui-ci se mit à menacer le chanteur. _

_La championne de taekwondo, Emily Cross, mit finalement un terme au combat avec une rapidité déconcertante. Lorsqu'on lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas réagi tout de suite, elle répondit avec un sourire charmant :_

_« - Ils se sont déjà rencontrés et ça ne s'est pas passé au mieux. Et puis, Dave est beaucoup plus attirant avec un œil au beurre noir, vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

_Rappelons l'adresse du club de la jeune femme : _

_Los Angeles 4th avenue, « Vous êtes Bouddha », « Initiation à la culture asiatique : taekwondo, cours de japonais, yoga et cuisine coréenne »._

* * *

(Charade adressée à Mail pour le 1er Février, composée après une grosse ingestion de cassettes Disney)

_Mon premier est le plus enjoué des sept nains._

_Mon second est l'animal de Pinocchio. _

_Mon troisième est la saison durant laquelle Bambi perd sa maman._

_Mon quatrième serait idéal pour protéger le haricot magique._

_Réponse :__ Joyeux/âne/hiver/serre_

* * *

(Note de Natasha qu'elle présenta comme son testament)

_Je vais mourir. Kira, à côté, c'est de la sucrette, pour reprendre l'expression de Mail. Mihael va me tuer. Me découper en rondelles. M'arracher les yeux. M'éventrer. M'étriper. Me casser les os un à un. Me priver de crêpes. Jeter toutes mes cassettes Disney._

_Je viens de recevoir mon bulletin de notes._

* * *

(Bulletin de notes de Natasha)

_ Histoire : 7/20. Très insuffisant. Peu attentive en cours, insolente, parle avec sa voisine._

_Géographie : 6,5/20. Le professeur a dû partir en cours de trimestre pour névrose aggravée. Elève indisciplinée et grossière._

_ Anglais : 9/20. Des capacités, mais trop d'argot dans ses expressions écrites. Elève dissipée. _

_Mathématiques : 0,1/20. Cas désespéré. _

_Arts Plastiques : 5/20. Considère le cours comme une récréation. Bavarde trop._

_ Sport : 4/20. Bavardages intempestifs. S'endort sur les tatamis._

_ SVT : 8/20. Bavardages, travail insuffisant. S'amuse à faire peur à ses camarades avec des cadavres de souris. Néanmoins, aptitudes à la dissection. _

_ Chimie : 2/20. LES PRODUITS CHIMIQUES NE SONT PAS FAITS POUR ETRE MELANGES N'IMPORTE COMMENT !_

* * *

(Compte-rendu abrégé de la réaction de Mihael)

_ « NAAAAAATAAAAAHSAAAAA !VIEEEEEEEEEEEEENS ICIIIIIIIIIII **IMMMMMMMMMMMEDIATEMEEEEEENT** ! »_

* * *

(Punition)

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

_ Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe. Je dois travailler en classe._

… _OU PAS !_

* * *

(Autre punition)

_ Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. _

_Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. _

_Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine._

_ Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. _

_Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. _

_Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine._

_ Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. _

_Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. _

_Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine._

_ Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. _

_Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. _

_Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine._

_ Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. _

_Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. _

_Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine. Je ne dois pas bavarder avec ma voisine._

_(Et si c'est un voisin, je peux ?)_

* * *

(ENCORE une punition)

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_Je ne dois pas traiter mon prof de Maths de baleine à moustache._

_ (OK. Un mammouth libidineux, alors.)_

* * *

(Exemplaire imprimé d'un mail de Mail à Kimberley, relatant la première réunion avec le proviseur, le prof de Maths (baleine à moustache).)

_Proviseur : *gêné* Euh… Vous êtes ?_

_Mihael : *pieds sur le bureau, air furieux* Les parents de Natasha._

_Mail : *fatigué d'avance*_

_Natasha : *se fait toute petite*_

_Proviseur : Hum… Bon… *prend l'air sévère* Comme vous avez pu le constater avec ce bulletin catastrophique, Natasha s'intègre très mal à notre établissement. _

_Mihael : *ironique, lance un regard noir à Natasha* J'ai __**en effet**__ remarqué._

_Natasha : *se rengonce encore dans son siège.*_

_Proviseur : Est-ce qu'elle a des difficultés d'ordre… Familial ? *hésitant*_

_Mail : Pas que je sache. On ne se frappe pas, on ne la frappe pas, on ne l'élève pas dans un lieu de débauche._

_Proviseur : *en doute sérieusement* Oh… Je vois…_

_Mihael : *agressif* Peut-être que ce sont vos profs qui sont nuls, non ?_

_Proviseur : Allons… Ne vous fâchez pas… Il est évident que cette enfant est perturbée…_

_Mihael : *se redresse d'un coup, hors de lui* Comment ça, MA GOSSE EST PERTURBEE ? _

_Proviseur : *indigné* Mais enfin… Je ne sais pas comment vous avez obtenu sa garde, mais l'environnement ne doit pas être très sain…_

_Natasha : *jubile de voir Mihael hurler de toute la force de ses poumons sur le prof* Enfin, cette sale baleine à moustache a ce qu'elle mérite…_

* * *

(Punition de Mihael, donnée par un Mail et une Natasha hilares)

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement. _

_ Je ne dois pas exploser la tronche du prof de ma fille, même s'il le mérite grandement._

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

Attention. Le bonus suivant, ainsi que la suite du cahier de Natasha, sont susceptibles de contenir des spoilers de la fanfiction Death File. Si vous l'avez déjà lue jusqu'à la fin du deuxième chapitre (à savoir « ATR »), vous n'avez rien à craindre. De même si vous n'avez absolument pas l'intention de la lire. En revanche, si vous attendez qu'elle soit achevée pour la lire, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de sauter les bonus suivants :

Ce qu'ils sont devenus : « Phalènes des lampadaires » (plus "l'étiquette" qui suit, et le "how to use it") : je déconseille ce bonus à ceux qui n'ont pas lu jusqu'au dernier chapitre en date de DF et souhaitent lire Death File un jour.

Le deuxième bulletin de Natasha

Ce qu'ils sont devenus : « De tout ton être ».

En revanche, vous pouvez lire le mail qui suit et les pièces-jointes qui y sont attachées.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ce qu'ils sont devenus 6 :**

**Phalènes des Lampadaires**

_"Vous aurez beau essayer, vous ne trouverez jamais le grand amour à la sortie du Macumba."_

Jean-Noël Dumont.

Natasha ne croyait pas en l'amour. Le cliché des feux d'artifice dans la poitrine, des étoiles dans les yeux, du cœur qui s'emballe et de la passion folle, ça la faisait bien rigoler. Rien que des mythes inaccessibles et cucul-la-praline.

Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde se vouer corps et âme à quelqu'un. Elle jugeait les larmes de rupture pitoyables, les projets fous irraisonnés, les grandes passions éphémères. Elle était une personne intrinsèquement _logique_. Tout quitter pour un vague « Je te kiffe » balancé sur Facebook, ça allait à l'encontre de toute logique. Point final.

Les histoires d'amour de ses copines la laissaient de marbre. Elle les trouvait ridicules, avec leurs piaillements hystériques et leurs syncopes à tout bout de champ. Parce qu'un ado boutonneux vous jetait un coup d'œil, vous deviez vous liquéfier sur place en vous extasiant ? Non merci, sans façon. Rien que de s'imaginer avec des yeux brillants et la bouche en forme de cœur, elle avait envie de vomir.

En fait, elle n'avait même pas envie de tomber amoureuse. Plus jeune, elle avait été curieuse, à cause des confidences et des prêts de journaux intimes avec ses camarades. Elle avait cherché ce qu'elles pouvaient bien trouver aux garçons. Vers neuf ou dix ans, elle avait établi une liste de critères selon les règles de la génétique et de l'esthétique, puis rigoureusement sélectionné les prétendants acceptables. Son père, qui avait trouvé ses notes dans son petit carnet de charades, en avait conçu un grand amusement.

« - Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Natashou, lui avait-il affectueusement expliqué. On ne peut pas choisir la personne à l'avance, et le plus souvent, ça défie toute logique. Tu n'as qu'à voir moi et Micha. »

Certes. Ses parents étaient l'exemple même de l'illogisme en matière de couple, et défiaient toutes ses statistiques en demeurant ensemble sans songer à se séparer (entendez par là « songer _sérieusement_ ». Les lancers de casseroles à la figure et les hurlements perpétuels à cause du désordre, ou bien des chansons rendues en retard à Diego ne comptaient pas). Pour eux, c'était facile à dire, que le coup de foudre vous tombait comme ça sur la tête. Ses parents, c'étaient ses parents : l'exception ultime qui confirmait la règle. Oh, Natasha voulait bien le croire, qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais ils étaient plus ou moins des extraterrestres, donc bon…

Pour Natasha, l'amour était en résumé une chose aléatoire et improbable, qui avait fait un tour sur la Terre une trentaine d'années auparavant pour irradier exclusivement Mihael et Mail, et s'était ensuite éteinte. Une sorte d'espèce ancienne et non protégée, qui avait disparu quelque part entre l'extinction des dinosaures et l'apparition d'un morceau de gruyère rongé par les souris à la place de la couche d'ozone.

Natasha avait déjà eu des petits copains. Intriguée par l'engouement de ses copines, elle était sortie avec beaucoup de garçons, toujours coulés selon le même modèle : plus âgés qu'elle (étant donné leur maturité intellectuelle, il fallait au moins ça selon elle pour avoir une conversation), plutôt costauds, et sans trop de scrupules à peloter une fille de son âge. Elle n'avait toutefois pas poussé l'expérience jusqu'au bout : certes, embrasser, c'était plutôt agréable, ainsi que d'être câlinée. Mais leurs tripotages plus ou moins habiles, dépendant de l'âge du copain et de sa confiance en lui, la dégoûtaient plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'accordait pas une importance extrême au concept de virginité, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se brader et de devoir feindre une quelconque extase alors qu'en fait, elle s'ennuierait mortellement.

Lorsqu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un, elle stoppait donc ses ardeurs sans remords, voire avec un peu de sécheresse, ce qui finissait immanquablement par déboucher sur une rupture. Ainsi n'avait-elle jamais conservé ses copains très longtemps, malgré un certain don pour la séduction. Fierté démesurée oblige, elle les prenait presque toujours de vitesse au moment de rompre, les larguant dès qu'elle sentait un flottement dans leur attitude ou un mécontentement vis-à-vis des limites qu'elle posait.

Elle enchaînait donc les petits-copains peu sérieux, au grand désespoir de Micha et Mail qui multipliaient leur surveillance de peur d'une bêtise (de sa part ou de celle de ces créatures ignobles qui avaient l'audace d'approcher leur bébé à moins de deux mètres ? Elle n'avait jamais été sûre).

Ce soir-là précisément, elle avait réussi à échapper à leur vigilance. Natasha était partagée entre un sentiment de fierté d'avoir trompé ses parents, qui n'étaient quand même pas n'importe quels imbéciles, et une certaine morosité. Elle avait prétendu passer la soirée chez une copine, et était parvenue à convaincre celle-ci de jouer le jeu, moyennant l'obtention d'un autographe de Mail. Un jeu d'enfant : elle n'avait eu qu'à ressortir à son papa un regard humide, deux ou trois battements de cils, disant qu'elle avait un papier à faire signer pour l'école. Imiter le style administratif du secrétariat était simple. Une fois la signature obtenue, elle l'avait refourguée à la camarade en question, et puis basta.

Cependant, malgré l'attrait de la boite de nuit dans laquelle elle s'était glissée sitôt son cours de Maths achevé, Natasha ne parvenait pas à s'amuser. Perdue dans ces fichues considérations sur l'amour, elle était maussade. L'amie en question, celle qui lui avait promis de l'aider, avait profité de ce qu'elle avait besoin d'elle pour lui rabattre les oreilles avec son nouveau petit-ami. Et que Killian était tendre, et que Killian était adorable, et est-ce que je t'ai dit que Killian avait des abdos extraooooordinaires ?

Natasha voulait bien le croire, elle avait eu l'occasion de tâter les fameux abdos par elle-même. Mais elle s'était bien gardée de le mentionner.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire, à part être obligée d'écouter sa copine déblatérer, c'était le fait que ledit Killian paraissait tout autant épris de Sophie que Sophie de lui. Son regard éperdu et son sourire particulièrement stupide criaient les symptômes d'un amour bien guimauve. Et ça agaçait prodigieusement Natasha. Jamais avec elle Killian n'avait eu cet empressement, ni cette douceur, ni ces petits mots débiles par SMS.

(Il ne venait même pas à l'esprit de Natasha qu'elle lui avait, à l'époque où elle sortait avec lui, catégoriquement interdit de lui envoyer ce genre de messages.)

Pourtant, de l'avis de Natasha, Sophie n'avait rien d'un top-modèle, bien au contraire. Ses joues étaient criblées de boutons, elle avait la poitrine encore plus petite que la sienne (ce qui n'était _vraiment_ pas peu dire) et ne savait pas s'habiller. Natasha, d'un point de vue strictement plus objectif, était plus jolie. Alors pourquoi Killian préférait-il cette pimbêche à elle, et lui faisait-il l'affront de ne même plus lui accorder un regard ?

Tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa mauvaise humeur, Natasha se camouflait derrière son habituel masque d'assurance, buvant verre sur verre et envoyant des sourires charmeurs aux quatre coins de la boite de nuit. Elle se sentait seule. Elle aurait bien aimé un peu de compagnie.

Le type aux cheveux gras assis à sa droite, devant le bar, lui jeta un regard torve et plein d'espoir. Un type au moins deux fois plus âgé qu'elle, et dont elle aurait juré qu'il avait une dent en or. Elle grimaça ouvertement. Pas question. Il sentait la vodka à plein nez. Les sacs-à-vin, très peu pour elle. Elle cherchait un garçon mignon contre qui se blottir, pour oublier sa morosité.

Agacée de n'en trouver aucun à son goût, elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise et but une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle ne savait pas bien ce que c'était, sans doute un mélange d'alcool et de coca. Ça lui brûlait le palais, lui faisait tourner la tête et lui donnait une sensation de chaleur au ventre. Elle éructa et se mit une main sur la bouche en rougissant. Puis elle gloussa bêtement de son propre ridicule. Flûte. Elle devait être pompette.

_Plus que pompette !_ Pensa-t-elle en se relevant, voyant qu'elle tanguait sur ses jambes. Elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Micha allait lui passer un de ces savons… Elle ricana à voix haute, sous les regards railleurs des danseurs. Ou là là… Elle allait vraiment devoir trouver un beau mensonge pour justifier cet état d'ébriété. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? Que Sophie avait glissé de la vodka en douce dans son verre ? Ou lui avait fait un quelconque chantage ? Pompette comme elle l'était, cela lui parut plausible. Et elle en profiterait au passage pour se venger de ses regards narquois, en lançant deux papas furieux à ses trousses. Oh mais non, Sophie avait comme pièce à conviction l'autographe de Mail, et pouvait toujours tout leur révéler de la supercherie… Natasha était dans une impasse. Il lui faudrait attendre de dessaouler pour rentrer.

Elle retomba sur son tabouret, découragée, battant des talons contre le plastique. Ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol, tant elle était petite. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir dans cette boite de nuit. C'est trop et trop vite pour une gamine de quatorze ans tout juste. Mais elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de fonceur et qui aimait se définir comme « rebelle ». Elle aimait les expériences. Et un dancing comme le _Thunder_, c'était un petit monde à lui tout seul, hétéroclite et fascinant. On y trouvait de tout, des jeunes, des moins jeunes, des travestis, des punks, des gothiques… Tout sauf un exemplaire comme elle. Cela la faisait se sentir absolument pas à sa place.

Rejetant sèchement une avance du type à la dent en or, elle jeta un coup d'œil au DJ. Il était le seul qu'elle aurait qualifié de « sobre » et « amical ». Il jubilait en mixant la musique. Une boucle d'oreille violette et parfaitement hideuse se balançait à son oreille lorsqu'il hochait la tête au rythme de la basse. L'améthyste jetait des reflets mauves sur sa peau mate. Il était très typé, latino de toute évidence. Sympa, mais trop vieux pour elle.

En plus, elle le connaissait trop bien pour risquer de se faire remarquer : il s'agissait de rien moins que Diego, le patron de la maison de disques de Mail. Absorbé comme il l'était par sa tâche, elle était certaine de ne pas avoir été reconnue. C'était avec pour garantie une déclaration de Mail qu'elle avait osé venir ici : « Quand Diego mixe de la musique, tu peux lui dire ce que tu veux, il ne t'entendra même pas. Une fois, on lui a fait une blague avec ses potes, on a débarqué au _Thunder_ en milieu de soirée, et on lui a hurlé que les limaces géantes de l'espace atterrissaient pour asservir l'espèce humaine. D'habitude, il entend le mot « limace » et il fait des bonds. Là, il nous a adressé un regard vitreux et nous a demandé : « C'est pour quoi m'sieurs-dames ? ». »

Natasha aimait le risque. Ça la faisait jubiler, et il n'y avait pas grand-intérêt à enfreindre le règlement de ses parents s'il ne restait pas un petit danger possible. Se fourrer juste sous le nez de Diego Carmina lui donnait envie de rire aux éclats. Risque, mais risque soigneusement calculé : de toute manière, même s'il la reconnaissait, il ne dirait probablement rien à Mail. Diego n'aimait pas engendrer les conflits.

Elle haussa les épaules et finit sa coupe. Elle grimaça lorsque le liquide lui carbonisa la langue, mais prit son courage à eux mains et, posant son verre d'un geste qu'elle aurait souhaité plus majestueux, décida d'essayer de se relever de nouveau.

Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, ni ses pieds, qui étaient devenus très gourds. Elle tenta quelques pas hésitants. Sa vision était floue et encore empirée par les spots clignotants de la boite de nuit. Les gens qui se trémoussaient n'étaient plus que des tâches colorées, et sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être pleine de marteaux-piqueurs. Les pulsations sourdes de la musique empiraient encore son état. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entreprit de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle se cogna à tous les danseurs, se fit injurier, traiter de tous les noms, elle tomba et s'écorcha les genoux. Elle eut une pensée navrée pour ses collants neufs. Quelqu'un l'attrapa sans douceur sous les aisselles et la releva. Elle sentit une haleine putride et fronça le nez alors que le type tentait de l'embrasser. Encore un qui ne connaissait pas l'usage du dentifrice. Elle se dégagea en marmonnant un vague, très vague merci. Elle marcha d'un bon pas vers la sortie, ou du moins du pas le plus pressé qu'elle put avec ses jambes flageolantes.

Elle retrouva l'air frais avec un soulagement qui s'estompa aussitôt. La pluie tombait si dru qu'en mettant un pied dehors, elle eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Au moins n'aurait-elle pas de mal à se dégriser. Les gouttes étaient tièdes, énormes, et lui martelaient le crâne avec tant de force qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Et bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de parapluie. Elle se lamenta haut et fort pour ses cheveux, si toutefois on pouvait appeler ainsi cette tignasse trop longue dont les boucles ressemblaient à des nœuds, et qui frisait deux fois plus au contact de l'eau. Elle redoubla de grossièreté en songeant à l'état de sa jupe en jean. Déjà, l'eau ruisselait sur ses jambes. A part les santiags, ses chaussures fétiches, sa tenue était pour le moins inappropriée à la situation.

Elle chercha machinalement sa veste, qu'elle avait plus tôt nouée autour de sa taille. Et zut. Elle n'y était pas. Elle jeta un regard abattu à l'entrée du _Thunder_, renonça. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'y retourner et de se faire écraser par la foule simplement pour récupérer une veste que quelqu'un avait sans doute déjà taxée. Elle soupira et enfila simplement ses mitaines noires, prenant à pied le chemin de sa maison. Elle préférait encore la pluie aux transports en commun. Au moins, dehors, l'air était frais et sentait bon la terre humide. Les bus étaient sales, étouffants, et tout le monde s'y bousculait en parlant trop fort, le volume des MP3 poussé à fond. Tout ce qu'elle détestait.

Le ciel était très noir, ne laissant voir aucune étoile. Des nuages métalliques roulaient au-dessus d'elle en tonnant, illuminant parfois d'un bref éclair les façades vitrées de Los Angeles. Natasha se tassa sur elle-même. C'était un comble pour elle qui avait porté le nom de famille « Storm », mais elle n'aimait pas les orages, ni l'obscurité.

Pour se donner l'impression d'être un peu plus en sécurité, elle s'appliqua à bien passer sous les lampadaires. Le noir leur donnait une allure fantasmagorique, les métamorphosant en silhouettes décharnées qui projetaient sur le goudron des trottoirs une vague brume dorée. Dans le rayon de ces projecteurs, les flaques ressemblaient à du mercure en fusion, et les gouttes de pluie, à des lucioles pixélisées.

Natasha s'appliquait à respirer calmement pour calmer sa nausée. Elle avait mal aux pieds d'avoir trop dansé et un liquide chaud coulait le long de son genou. Du sang. S'arrêtant sous un lampadaire, elle se baissa et le frotta, ne réussissant qu'à l'étaler d'avantage et à salir le bout de ses doigts. Le mal de cœur augmenta encore à la vue du rouge qui s'étalait sur ses ongles. On aurait dit du vernis, un vernis obscène et mal posé. Secouée de haut-le-cœur, elle appuya les mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle, contemplant d'un regard morne les ombres que projetait le lampadaire sur le sol.

Les ombres.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Ce n'étaient pas juste des ombres d'éclaboussures, ni d'eau en suspension devant l'ampoule. C'étaient des ombres mouvantes et étranges, qui bougeaient comme un ballet de clair-obscur. Des pinceaux de ténèbres qui ondulèrent un moment, puis se précisèrent. Dans le faisceau jaunâtre et sans charme, elle vit apparaître une silhouette humaine, arquée vers le ciel, une main levée en direction des nuages.

Natasha regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Elle resta bouche-bée.

Quelqu'un était monté au sommet du lampadaire, renversé sous la lumière, jambes enroulées autour du poteau de fer. L'acrobate ne se tenait qu'avec une seule main, l'autre tenant un boitier noir et luisant qu'il agitait sous la pluie. Il ne semblait pas effrayé d'une quelconque chute. Régulièrement, et d'une manière presque machinale, il réajustait ses pieds sur le métal pour compenser les glissades occasionnées par la pluie. Ses chaussures produisaient des chuintements semblables à des tennis sur un terrain de sport. Il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grommellement contrarié. Il ne parvenait visiblement pas à faire ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il renversa la tête en arrière, sous la pluie et la lumière, Natasha vit une gorge livide et ruisselante se découper sur la nuit, des cheveux noir corbeau plaqués contre la pomme d'Adam.

Soudain, ce qu'il tenait à la main lui échappa. Lançant une exclamation, il tenta de rattraper le boitier. Celui-ci glissa entre ses mains trempées et tomba juste aux pieds de Natasha.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle était comme en état de choc, l'esprit vide. Elle se pencha et ramassa l'objet. C'était un téléphone portable. L'écran indiquait qu'il était en train d'envoyer un SMS. Lorsqu'elle l'essuya avec ses mitaines, un message d'erreur s'afficha :

_ « Erreur ! Pas de réseau. Réessayer ? »_

Elle releva les yeux. Le garçon avait changé de position, une jambe et un bras pendant dans le vide alors que les autres s'accrochaient fermement. Il avait une mine catastrophée, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il rougit furieusement et plongea sous sa frange, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. Elle fit un sourire teinté d'incrédulité. Le jeune homme bafouilla :

« - Euh… Excuse-moi, je… Il ne t'est pas tombé dessus ?

- Non… Non, pas de problème. »

Il soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber. S'il se réceptionna souplement sur l'asphalte, en revanche, lorsqu'il marcha vers elle, il chancela tellement qu'elle crut qu'il allait tomber. Il s'arrêta à un pas de distance, et elle dut lever la tête pour croiser de nouveau son regard. Ses cheveux noirs bouclaient un peu sur ses joues, à cause de la pluie. Il avait des traits asiatiques. Sa peau très pâle, avec des tâches de rousseur, s'empourpra une nouvelle fois en constatant qu'elle le dévisageait. Il avait des yeux gris-bleu très doux, au milieu d'une figure exiguë et passe-partout. Une petite souris.

Elle lui tendit le portable. Il lui sourit timidement, se cachant toujours sous sa frange, et récupéra son portable. Natasha ne se gêna pas pour le détailler, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant que son tee-shirt collait à son torse et que, ma foi, la vue était fort appétissante.

« - Euh, ben, euh… Balbutia-t-il, gêné devant ses coups d'œil insistants. Me… merci beaucoup… C'est, euh… Sympa de me l'avoir ramassé et… Euh… »

Il paraissait être le genre de garçon qui s'excusait pour un oui ou pour un non, même lorsque c'était à l'autre de le faire. Natasha ne put s'empêcher de lancer d'une voix incisive :

« - De rien. Tu faisais quoi, perché là-haut ? »

Elle retint un petit ricanement en le voyant se liquéfier sur place. Il s'embrouilla, marmonna quelque chose, hésita, puis soupira et lâcha enfin :

« - Je… J'essayais de… D'obtenir du réseau. »

Elle rit cette fois franchement, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment la manière dont je m'y serais prise. Tu ne pouvais pas juste marcher un peu ?

- Non, murmura-t-il. Si j'attendais une seconde de plus, ma mère piquait sa crise et… Oh mince ! S'affola-t-il en voyant le message d'erreur. Il ne l'a toujours pas envoyé ! Elle va me tuer ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était minuit. Pas si tard que ça, du moins pour elle. Pas assez pour se faire engueuler, du moins. Et le garçon avait l'air plus âgé qu'elle. Mais peut-être sa mère était-elle du genre collante ? Natasha fit la moue rien qu'à l'idée.

« - Tu n'as qu'à aller un peu plus loin. Il y a un cyber-café juste à l'angle de la rue, indiqua-t-elle en désignant l'endroit du doigt. Là, ton SMS passera à coup sûr. »

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Quelques gouttes qui perlaient sur ses cils noirs furent projetées tout autour, et coulèrent sur son visage. On aurait presque dit qu'il pleurait. Cependant, son rougissement s'estompait, et la regardait avec moins d'embarras qu'auparavant, les yeux plus francs, plus directs. Il semblait intrigué.

« - Tu connais bien Los Angeles ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il avait l'air à la fois curieux, et quelque peu gêné de poser la question, comme s'il craignait d'être trop intrusif.

« - Moui, répondit-elle avec prudence, le scrutant attentivement. Ça peut aller. »

Elle préférait ne pas en dire trop sur elle, et où elle habitait. Être élevée par des génies formés aux enquêtes, ça laissait des traces : Natasha était naturellement d'une grande méfiance, malgré sa facilité à communiquer avec autrui quand elle le désirait, et l'exubérance qu'elle déployait lorsqu'elle voulait séduire quelqu'un. Le garçon lui sourit gentiment, retrouvant elle ne savait d'où un peu d'assurance.

« - Je ne t'ai jamais vue par ici, murmura-t-il, ramassant une sacoche qu'il avait posée au pied du lampadaire le temps de son escalade. Pourtant, je passe souvent sur ce chemin en rentrant.

- Tu passes souvent par ce chemin, et tu n'as pas remarqué le cyber-café ? » Objecta-t-elle d'un ton un peu sec.

Sa timidité excessive ne détendit pas Natasha, au contraire. D'un coup, comme si elle avait été plongée dans un bain d'eau glacée, sa vision retrouva toute sa netteté, et une petite sonnette d'alarme se manifesta dans sa tête. Son cœur accéléra un peu, et elle croisa les mains dans son dos, se maudissant d'avoir oublié sa veste. Dans la poche droite, sa bombe anti-agression lui manquait soudain.

Timide, étrange. De drôles de manies, une mère abusive, un discours peu cohérent et une extrême politesse, ça n'était pas juste les caractéristiques d'un type niais et paumé. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien correspondre au profil-type d'un genre d'homme beaucoup plus dangereux. Natasha le savait. Elle avait passé du temps à la Wammy's House malgré son adoption. Et elle avait parcouru tant de fois les dossiers de ses parents en cachette, les plus sanglants, les plus ignobles. Les fiches de détails psychologiques sur les serial-killers étaient imprimées dans sa mémoire, indélébiles.

Le garçon eut une mimique gênée, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Ses cheveux noirs détrempés se hérissèrent de plus belle sous ses doigts.

« - Non. Non, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Je ne fais pas trop attention à ce qui m'entoure  
quand je marche, avoua-t-il. Je pense à autre chose. Et en général, je suis trop crevé pour m'intéresser au décor.

- Trop de temps à te déhancher dans les boites de nuit ? » S'enquit Natasha, ouvertement moqueuse.

Il la dévisagea avec stupéfaction, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Indécis, il ne bougeait plus, la mâchoire prête à se décrocher.

Un instant, la jeune fille crut qu'elle était allée trop loin. Puis, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, et à sa très grande surprise, le garçon éclata de rire.

Elle dut contenir un mouvement de recul, autant qu'une expression de fascination. Lorsqu'il riait, l'inconnu se métamorphosait. Ses yeux bridés n'étaient que deux fentes insondables, la timidité s'évaporait, et sa bouche… Elle frémit. Le garçon riait avec la bouche grande ouverte, toutes dents dehors. Un mélange entre le bâillement d'un loup et un rictus dévorateur, ajoutés au rire naturel d'un jeune homme à qui on vient de raconter une bonne blague. Une alliance aussi improbable qu'effrayante, qui lui contracta le cœur avec une force insoupçonnée. Ce type n'était pas un niais imbécile. Ce type était incroyablement, définitivement et viscéralement _dangereux_.

Une autre suite de frissons lui dévala l'échine, à l'unisson avec les gouttes de pluie qui s'infiltraient de plus en plus nombreuses sous son tee-shirt, collant le tissu à la peau. Le garçon riait de plus belle, visage offert à la pluie et la tempête au-dessus de lui. Canines, molaires et incisives luisaient sous le lampadaire, injures à l'orage qui se déchaînait de plus belle. Défiances aux éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. L'air de dire qu'il les écharperait.

Lorsque les yeux flous et amusés se posèrent à nouveau sur elle, Natasha était absolument incapable de bouger, tétanisée par la peur autant que par l'adrénaline. Le garçon s'était arrêté de rire, mais lui souriait encore et malgré que ses lèvres reviennent progressivement recouvrir les dents, quelque chose d'animal restait en lui. Elle comprit alors, en constatant que l'embarras du jeune homme le rattrapait, elle sut avec une certitude absolue qu'il n'était lui-même pas au courant de cette sauvagerie qui dormait en lui et ne s'échappait que lorsqu'il riait.

Toute idée de bombe anti-agression l'avait désertée. Elle avait le cœur qui tapait toujours de peur, l'estomac noué, mais une euphorie vorace lui tordait le ventre. C'était très curieux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir surpris une facette de l'autre qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, d'être libre de la dévoiler ou non. Elle avait la clef. La clef de sa propre survie.

« - Non, finit par dire le garçon, la faisant sursauter, non, je crains de ne pas être très bon danseur. »

Les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillirent à nouveau. Ce fut à son tour de tendre le bras, dans la direction opposée à celle du cyber-café.

« - Je reviens d'un cours de gym, en fait, expliqua-t-il. C'est pour ça que je suis fatigué. Le gymnase est situé là-bas. »

Natasha cilla, surprise. Elle réévalua la silhouette du garçon. Effectivement, sa petite taille l'avait frappée, bien qu'il soit encore plus grand qu'elle. Les gymnastes étaient connus pour ne pas beaucoup grandir.

« - Tu fais de la gym depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle, presque machinalement.

Il parut content qu'elle s'y intéresse.

« - Depuis que j'ai six ans, en fait. J'adore ça, je n'arrêterais pour rien au monde. »

Son ton s'était un bref instant enflammé et, craignant d'avoir été trop virulent, il rosit avant de reprendre avec plus de douceur :

« - Enfin voilà, quoi. Et toi, tu t'es déhanchée sur le dance-floor toute la nuit ? »

Surprise, elle rit à cette réplique. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait de la répartie. Les yeux flous du garçon la regardèrent rire avec une sorte de fascination, quelque chose de très doux, et qui n'était pas désagréable. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de la faire rire, ou parce qu'elle avait l'air jolie en riant ? Un peu nerveuse, elle mourut soudain d'envie d'avoir un miroir sur elle, et résista à l'envie de se recoiffer avec les doigts. Sous toute cette pluie, elle devait avoir une tête épouvantable.

Elle prit sa décision en voyant que le garçon, justement, passait une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux, tentant vainement de paraître présentable.

« - Exactement, répondit-elle avec énergie. Mais bof. L'ambiance n'était pas géniale là où j'étais. Donc je rentre. Tu vas vers où ? »

Il bafouilla quelque chose, et elle comprit qu'il était étonné mais aussi ravi qu'elle poursuive la conversation, et pose elle-même des questions personnelles.

« - J'habite à deux rues de là, ça n'est pas très loin. » Dit-il.

Elle nota avec amusement qu'il était aussi évasif sur l'endroit où il vivait qu'elle un peu auparavant.

« - Ça fait longtemps que tu habites Los Angeles ? Moi, je viens juste de ré-emménager là, enchaîna-t-elle avec fermeté. On bouge beaucoup avec ma famille. »

Quand le poisson est ferré, il faut en profiter pour tirer la ligne. Le jeune homme était complètement déconcerté par la rapidité avec laquelle s'enchaînaient les questions. Il était vrai que Natasha n'avait pas eu l'air très engageante au tout début, et voilà qu'elle revirait brusquement. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas l'habitude de flirter, ou même de se faire si outrageusement draguer. Ça ne l'aurait pas surprise. Il reprit toutefois assez vite ses moyens, même s'il ne paraissait pas encore croire à sa chance.

« - Oh oui, ça fait longtemps que je vis ici, balbutia-t-il. En fait, j'habite là depuis toujours. »

Il hésita un peu, puis demanda :

« - Tu as l'air de bien connaître la ville. Tu es déjà venue ? »

Il était très évidemment fier de lui, et soulagé d'être parvenu à l'interroger davantage. Elle eut envie de rire, mais se surprit elle-même en constatant que ce rire était moins méprisant qu'attendri.

« - Oui, on est venus plusieurs fois ici. »

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, un peu embarrassés, aucun n'osant relancer la conversation. Ce fut le garçon qui reprit l'initiative certes maladroitement, mais au moins était-ce un progrès.

« - Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Elle sourit, mais ce sourire dissimulait une grimace. Donner son prénom était toujours une épreuve, soit à cause de ces fichues paroles qui passaient sans cesse à la radio, soit parce qu'on faisait le lien entre elle et l'interminable procès-Natasha.

« - Natasha. » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle ajouta brusquement, pour couper court à toute remarque :

« - Oui, je sais. Comme dans la chanson. »

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais se tut. Toutefois, il n'avait pas une expression honteuse : il souriait doucement.

« - Je n'allais pas te faire la remarque, dit-il. De toute façon, je n'écoute pas tant de musique que ça. Et j'ai déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec mon prénom à moi. »

Sa curiosité titillée, soulagée qu'il ne puisse la relier à la fille de Mail et Mihael, Natasha demanda :

« - Et c'est quoi ton prénom ? »

Le garçon fourra les mains dans ses poches, la tête baissée. Il regardait ses pieds et les ombres de leurs silhouettes sur le bitume.

« - Gray. »

Il releva des yeux noirs sous sa frange, comme pour la défier de se moquer. Mais Natasha ne se moqua pas. Non, elle fronça les sourcils. Ça… Bizarre. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il lui semblait l'avoir entendu... Dans la bouche de Mihael, non ? Mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Le garçon se méprit sur son geste, et haussa les épaules.

« - C'est aussi à cause d'une chanson, comme toi. _California Dreamin'_. C'est le refrain qui dit « _All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray_ »… Bref. Je ne te la chante pas, je chante comme un crapaud. »

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire devant sa moue dépitée. Il lui sourit. Son visage pâle ruisselait littéralement de pluie. Natasha frissonna, et croisa les bras pour tenter de trouver un peu de chaleur. Inquiet, il s'exclama :

« - Attend, j'ai… J'ai un parapluie. Quel imbécile, marmonna-t-il plus bas en se débattant avec la fermeture de son sac. Bon sang, j'ai un parapluie et je ne… »

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un tout petit parapluie noir qu'il déplia en un claquement et tendit au-dessus d'eux, se rapprochant d'elle pour l'en faire profiter. Décidant d'utiliser ce moyen jusqu'au bout, elle feignit un gros éternuement. Il parut encore plus paniqué, livide et non écarlate.

« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée sous la pluie, j'ai complètement oublié que j'en avais un, s'excusa-t-il piteusement.

- C'est rien, fit-elle en prenant bien soin d'accentuer son faux reniflement. Tu ne devais pas envoyer de message à ta mère sous peine de mort ?

- Ah oui. Merde, lâcha-t-il, comme frappé par la foudre qui craquait au-dessus d'eux.

- Le cyber-café, c'est par là. » En profita-t-elle pour glisser, posant sa main sur le parapluie pour l'entraîner avec elle.

Instinctivement, ils se mirent tous deux à courir alors que l'orage grondait plus fort que jamais au-dessus de leurs têtes. Natasha se rua dans le cyber-café, délicieusement chaud et à l'odeur réconfortante, alors que Gray repliait le parapluie. Elle l'attendit dans l'entrée, souriante en voyant tous ces ordinateurs. Les chiffres stables et les touches des claviers la rassuraient immanquablement.

L'endroit était bondé. Natasha ne put retenir une pique lorsque Gray arriva et s'ébroua de manière très canine.

« - Je savais que les garçons étaient frustres, mais à ce point…

- Oh, ça va, grommela-t-il (mais il avait encore un sourire au coin des lèvres). J'en connais des pires. Tu veux un mouchoir ? »

Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer de nouveaux clients, sans doute plus attirés par l'idée d'un abri que les ordinateurs ou les quelques boissons. Gray tira de sa sacoche un paquet de mouchoir ayant miraculeusement échappé à la pluie, et le lui tendit. Elle se moucha dedans pour de faux, tâchant d'être convaincante. Tous deux s'assirent dans un coin à l'écart, à une toute petite table sans ordinateur, et qui devait habituellement servir à poser des objets divers. Gray profita de ce qu'il la croyait en train de se moucher pour envoyer le fameux SMS. Natasha fut frappée par son air concentré et nerveux devant le téléphone. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, appuyant sur les touches avec des précautions qu'elle n'avait pas avec ses propres affaires.

« - Voilà, il est passé, souffla-t-il. Enfin.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup la technologie. » Observa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« - C'est un enfer, lui confia-t-il alors que son sourire glissait un peu plus vers le dévoilement des dents. Je déteste ça. Je fais planter les ordinateurs dès que je les touche. »

Songeuse, Natasha se laissa aller en arrière contre son siège. Le garçon –Gray- avait vraiment peu de points communs avec elle. D'ordinaire, cela avait tendance à la rebuter, mais elle était curieuse, et avait envie de revoir cette étrange animalité qui couvait sous la surface. Elle proposa d'un ton très sérieux :

« - On n'a qu'à monter une affaire tous les deux : tu fais planter les ordinateurs des gens, et moi je les répare. Cinquante-cinquante, on fera fortune.

- Pas mal, plaisanta-t-il. Tu te débrouilles en informatique ?

- Ça va, oui. » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne lui mentionna pas le fait qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps entre un geek au QI monstrueusement élevé et un ancien mafieux génial qui l'entraînait (avec succès) à pirater les ordinateurs du SPK pour exciter la fureur de Near. Gray rangea le téléphone, et fouilla dans sa poche. Bien vite, il fut évident qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait.

« - Je t'aurais bien offert quelque chose de chaud à boire, pour me faire pardonner, dit-il, penaud, mais je n'ai plus rien sur moi. Désolé.

- Pas grave, soupira-t-elle avec un rien d'exagération, jetant un regard tragique au-dehors. Je vais rentrer. J'attends juste que ça se calme un peu. »

L'orage était visiblement du côté de Natasha, car à cet instant, la foudre tonna avec une telle force que les lumières du café vacillèrent, et la pluie dehors se changea en véritable déluge qui martela le sol de plus belle. Gray eut l'air horrifié, son regard passant de Natasha –qui s'appliquait à paraître la plus petite, misérable et enrhumée possible derrière son mouchoir- aux trombes d'eaux assourdissantes qui se déversaient au-dehors.

« - Je te donne mon parapluie, décida-t-il abruptement. Tu habites loin ? »

Natasha bénit le mouchoir froissé, décidément bien utile pour masquer son sourire.

« - Non, pas trop, minauda-t-elle d'un ton faible qui laissait entendre exactement le contraire. Mais je ne peux pas accepter. C'est ton parapluie, franchement, et puis je ne peux pas te laisser aller dehors comme ça. »

Elle observa avec beaucoup d'intérêt la bataille intérieure qui se livrait sur le visage de Gray. Il était comme un livre ouvert, pour elle qui savait si bien déchiffrer les gens. Elle pouvait presque voir son dilemme inscrit sur sa figure : devait-il écouter sa bonne conscience de jeune homme trop poli –et accessoirement ses hormones qui, si elle en jugeait la rougeur de ses joues, devaient bouillonner furieusement-, et lui proposer de la ramener, ou bien sa maudite inhibition qui lui sifflait qu'elle allait l'envoyer balader ? Histoire de faire pencher plus vite la balance du côté de la politesse et des hormones, Natasha partit dans une série d'éternuements particulièrement bien imités.

« - Je vais te raccompagner, annonça finalement le jeune homme, écarlate mais ferme. Hors de question de te laisser sous la pluie. »

Natasha exultait. Elle toussa légèrement pour le cacher, puis écarta le mouchoir.

« - Merci, c'est vraiment sympa. » Fit-elle, lui dédiant son plus beau sourire.

D'écarlate, il vira au cramoisi, et s'empêtra dans des balbutiements incohérents pour lui dire qu'allons, ça n'était rien, vraiment, absolument rien, quoi de plus normal, et puis, maman peut bien attendre un peu.

Natasha se demanda, alors que Gray déployait à nouveau le parapluie au-dessus d'eux, ce qui était arrivé à son angoisse face à lui, lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience de cette facette dangereuse qu'il pouvait avoir. Cela lui semblait loin. Peut-être même avait-elle rêvé cet étrange rire. Ou c'était la lumière intermittente des éclairs qui avait transformé son visage. Et sans doute l'orage n'y était-il pas pour rien dans la brusque remontée des dossiers de tueurs en série dans sa mémoire. Mais tout de même…

Sa méfiance perpétuelle s'était un peu trop estompée à son goût. Certes elle aimait le risque, mais elle aimait contrôler ce risque, et il lui semblait qu'elle dérapait un peu hors des règles de sécurité qu'elle s'imposait habituellement. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, agile de surcroit grâce à la gym, et il n'aurait eu aucun mal à la maîtriser. Sa timidité était si excessive qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien être feinte. Et si elle était tombée sur meilleur comédien qu'elle, qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour l'attraper, et s'amusait de cette proie qui s'était elle-même jetée dans la gueule du loup ?

_« Je me fais des films »_, songea-t-elle alors que tous deux se mettaient en route. _« Gray est inoffensif. » _

Mais tout de même, elle était troublée. Discrètement, elle observa le visage du jeune homme alors qu'ils marchaient. Il était pensif, les yeux baissés, la respiration régulière. Il ne tourna pas la tête lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, trop absorbé par la succession de ses propres pas. Sous la frange, elle vit qu'il n'avait presque pas de sourcils, et cela réveilla le soupçon en elle. C'était bête, mais à la Wammy's House, c'était un trait commun à beaucoup d'orphelins. Presque pas de sourcils, Mihael, Mail et elle inclus. Son père avait même plaisanté une fois en disant que c'était un signe génétique de haute intelligence.

Les enfants de la Wammy's House. Si roublards, si menteurs. Les génies meurtriers n'étaient pas tous orphelins, n'étaient pas tous enfermés dans l'établissement. Et si elle était tombée sur l'un d'entre eux ? L'histoire de Beyond Birthday, le sourire crispé de Mail quand on l'évoquait, tout cela lui collait froid dans le dos. Elle n'avait pas éprouvé avec Gray la sensation du jeu intellectuel, celui qui était si compliqué qu'il en devenait labyrinthique, et qu'elle ressentait en face d'autres enfants comme elle. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Face à Mail non plus, elle n'avait pas cette impression. Et son père était loin, très loin d'être bête.

Elle était partagée entre l'idée de reprendre la conversation, et celle de l'interrompre définitivement. Entre la réflexion pour trouver une manière pas trop brusque de lui demander son numéro, et son instinct puissant qui lui faisait chercher des rues où elle pourrait le semer en cas de problème, ou des moyens de l'assommer.

Le silence était retombé entre eux, et comme Gray l'avait dit plus tôt, il ne semblait pas prêter beaucoup attention au décor lorsqu'il marchait. Fallait-il en conclure, puisqu'il ne lui adressait pas un regard, qu'elle faisait elle-aussi partie de ce décor ? L'idée l'agaça prodigieusement, réveillant en elle une rage qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Les joues brûlantes de cette colère irraisonnée, elle accéléra un peu le pas. Il la suivit sans peine, sans même montrer de surprise, à grandes et souples enjambées. Il n'était pas essoufflé, et elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, il s'était peut-être retenu avant de ne pas aller trop vite pour elle. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle allongea encore le pas, à la limite du trottinement, se retenant juste assez pour ne pas courir. Cette fois, il le remarqua.

« - Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet. Tu as froid ? Tu veux ma veste ? »

Tant de sollicitude l'aurait flattée en temps normal, mais son humeur la poussa à se dire que Gray se comportait probablement ainsi avec tout le monde. Elle n'était guère que l'une des nombreuses personnes profitant de sa gentillesse. Peut-être même s'était-elle trompée en pensant lire sur son visage tout à l'heure. Si ça se trouvait, il n'avait même pas eu envie de la raccompagner, et le rouge de la gêne était en fait celui de l'agacement. Peut-être s'était-il demandé pour qui elle se prenait, cette fille, avec ses techniques rentre-dedans, mais n'avait-il pas osé refuser, se sentant obligé par son oubli précédent. Trop poli.

A cette éventualité, elle se sentit humiliée, et trancha en faveur de la séparation rapide. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'on pensait d'elle. Elle ne supportait pas de quémander de l'attention. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Natasha détestait par-dessus tout, c'était n'être pas spéciale, n'être qu'une figure anonyme parmi une foule.

« - J'ai juste hâte de rentrer, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Non merci, ta veste doit être trempée de toute façon. »

Il ralentit imperceptiblement le pas, et si Natasha avait regardé à cet instant son visage, elle l'aurait vu non seulement déconcerté comme elle l'attendait, mais aussi déçu, et peiné.

« - Tu as quel âge ? La questionna-t-il maladroitement, au bout d'un long moment de silence tendu.

- Dix-huit. » Mentit-elle sans complexe, d'une voix encore plus dissuasive qu'avant.

S'il ne comprenait pas avec ça, c'est qu'il était bouché. C'était un mensonge si éhonté qu'il ne pouvait que le saisir du premier coup, et se rendre compte qu'il lui fallait arrêter les questions. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas douché par son agressivité. Au contraire, il eut l'air de s'enhardir, et poursuivit :

« - Moi j'en ai dix-neuf. Je suis à l'UCLA Gateway.* Et toi ? Tu es à l'université aussi ? Ou… Tu prends peut-être des cours par correspondance, comme tu déménages souvent. »

Souffle coupé, elle s'arrêta net et fit volte-face. Gray était calme, le teint à peine rosé de sa question. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de proférer un énorme mensonge. Pourtant, c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de seize ans. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas être plus âgé, se dit-elle avec abasourdissement, jaugeant son visage de souriceau et sa minceur. Mais peut-être que sa petite taille, habituelle pour un gymnase, l'induisait en erreur ?

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Soit Gray disait la vérité et n'avait absolument pas perçu l'ironie dans sa dernière phrase, parce que lui-même faisait très jeune pour son âge, et avait l'habitude des mines surprises lorsqu'il annonçait avoir dix-neuf ans. Soit il répondait outrageusement à un mensonge par un autre mensonge encore plus gros, et dans ce cas, son hypothèse s'en trouvait confirmée : il était loin d'être si sage et innocent qu'il le paraissait.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Natasha fut incapable de déceler la sincérité ou la fausseté sur un visage. Gray restait impassible, parapluie à la main, la fixant du haut de ses quelques centimètres de plus. Si elle cherchait bien, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait trouver de net, c'était un certain chagrin déboussolé qu'elle l'attaque ainsi.

Mensonge ou pas mensonge, Natasha était à présent furieuse. Furieuse de ne pas comprendre, furieuse de ne plus rien contrôler, furieuse au point de vouloir en pleurer. Ses mains se serrèrent en deux poings tremblants de rage et, le menton haut, les yeux étincelants, elle cracha :

« - Tu te moques de moi ? Tu n'as pas dix-neuf ans. Tu es bien trop petit et timoré pour ça, mon pauvre. »

Son teint déjà livide pâlit encore, et il fit un pas vacillant en arrière. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était aussi blanche que son visage décomposé.

« - Si, j'ai dix-neuf ans. En revanche toi, tu n'en as certainement pas dix-huit.

- Noooon, railla-t-elle, de plus en plus hargneuse, de plus en plus mordante. Mais c'est qu'il réfléchit en plus, le petit Gray !

- Au début, je pensais que peut-être tu disais la vérité, continua-t-il d'une voix sourde, indifférent à son interruption. Après tout, il y a des gens qui ne font pas leur âge, moi le premier. Ou tu n'avais simplement pas envie de le donner, et ma question était indiscrète. Mais, poursuivit-il d'un ton qui ne cessait de monter à chaque mot, ça n'est quand même pas la peine de me sauter à la gorge comme ça ! Je ne t'ai rien fait !

- Tu as raison, ta question était indiscrète, acheva violemment Natasha. Puisque tu as du mal à comprendre, je vais la refaire : tu m'indisposes, je n'ai pas envie de te raconter ma vie, j'ai hâte d'arriver pour que tu cesses de me coller. C'est plus clair comme ça ? »

Gray n'était plus pâle, il était blême, crayeux, et ses pupilles sombres avaient pris toute la place dans le bleu-gris de ses prunelles. Natasha entendit la fameuse sonnette d'alarme se réveiller dans un coin de sa tête, plus forte que jamais, mais trop à sa colère et sa sombre satisfaction, elle l'ignora.

« - Tu m'ennuies, asséna-t-elle. Ennuyeux comme la pluie, c'est le cas de le dire. Ennuyeux à mourir, et terne, et mièvre. Tu ne sais pas articuler un mot sans rougir ou bafouiller. Et pour couronner le tout, tu es tellement frustré que dès qu'une gamine de quatorze ans –parce que oui, surprise ! j'ai quatorze ans !- t'aborde, tu te jettes sur l'occasion. Navrée mon vieux, c'est pas encore ce soir que tu vas pouvoir te faire une fille. »

Les dents de Gray se serrèrent à en éclater, et Natasha sursauta, électrisée de la tête aux pieds, lorsque ses dents jaillirent de sa bouche. Elles s'avancèrent si vivement qu'elles paraissaient douées de vie, vouloir la mordre, aiguisées et mauvaises. La violence éclata sur le visage de Gray avec une telle force qu'elle le défigura momentanément, le réduisant à un masque haineux, terrifiant, avide. Natasha s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait si fort que cela ressemblait à des spasmes, mais elle était tout à fait incapable de s'arrêter. Elle avait les yeux rivés, hypnotisés, aux traits distordus du jeune homme, qui s'il tremblait lui-aussi, tremblait de colère et de sauvagerie contenue.

« - Je suis navré, siffla-t-il, venimeux, mais beaucoup plus calme qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Je pensais rendre service. Désolée si j'ai cru que tu étais une fille sympa, pas une espèce de garce à moitié folle. »

Sa voix grondait, sourde et menaçante, son regard était si méprisant que Natasha ne put que se recroqueviller davantage. Il fit un pas vers elle, elle recula, paniquée, le cœur battant à s'en décrocher. Dans les yeux bridés passa un trouble étrange, entre la pitié devant sa mine éperdue, et une bestialité encore différente de celle d'avant, encore plus abominable. Une avidité morbide, pour le sang qui coulait déjà sur ses genoux, ou pour son corps que moulait le tissu détrempé elle ne savait pas trop.

Natasha dérapa dans une flaque d'eau, gorge palpitante, sang qui lui montait à la tête, et se serait affalée sans la main ferme de Gray qui la rattrapa juste à temps par le bras. Elle poussa un cri aigu sa poigne était de fer, sa cheville s'était tordue dans un craquement.

Grau l'attira plus près, inexorable, ses doigts enfermant son bras. Elle avait le tournis. Il dégageait une odeur lourde malgré la pluie, le résultat sans doute de ses heures de sport. Alors, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se retenir, sans pouvoir rassembler son courage et sa fierté pour une ultime réplique, elle fondit en larmes.

Mains plaquées sur son visage, elle était secouée de sanglots. Immédiatement, la poigne sur son bras se relâcha, et elle entendit Gray prendre une brusque inspiration. Craignait-il qu'elle ne pousse un cri et rameute du monde ? Elle pleura encore plus fort, jusqu'à presque vomir, pliée en deux, hoquetant et pressant les mains sur son estomac malmené par l'alcool.

Elle sentit une étreinte se refermer autour d'elle, protectrice, et la soutenir. Elle sursauta et s'étouffa presque avec ses pleurs, avant de finalement être comprimée par un haut-le-cœur de trop. Elle vomit, misérable en ce bout de rue isolé des grandes artères de la cité des anges, avec une envie désespérée de se blottir dans les bras de Mihael ou de Mail, pendant qu'on lui préparait quelque chose de chaud et qu'on la mettait au lit avec une bouillotte.

La pluie s'abattit sur sa nuque avec une force incroyable, et elle crut un instant que Gray l'avait plantée là. Mais le parapluie fut posé par terre, et les bras du jeune homme la soutinrent pendant qu'elle vomissait. De temps à autre, une main lui tapotait gauchement le dos, et elle entendit, glissés à son oreille, de petits chuchotis de réconfort.

Lorsqu'elle put se redresser, vacillante, un autre mouchoir de Gray plaqué sur sa bouche, elle vit enfin son visage. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui du monstre. Il était accablé, malade pour elle, porteur de tant de chagrin que ses propres larmes repartirent de plus belle.

« - Tu as bu, murmura-t-il d'un ton étrangement ému. Tu as trop bu, il ne faut pas. »

Elle comprit qu'il était soulagé, parce qu'il pensait que ce qu'elle avait dit lui avait été dicté par l'alcool. Elle ne chercha pas à le détromper, au contraire. Quand il la tint par les épaules, caressant timidement ses cheveux trempés, elle s'accrocha fort à lui et hoqueta :

« - Je suis dé… Désolée… Je… Ne pensais pas… Ce que j'ai dit. »

Refoulant tant bien que mal un nouveau sanglot, elle se sentie entourée de sa chaleur. Comme elle l'avait pensé, être plaquée contre lui était loin d'être désagréable. A cette pensée, elle émit un petit rire chevrotant.

« - C'est juste que… Je ne te comprends pas, Gray. Pas du tout. Et ça… »

Elle hésita, sa bouche se tordit plusieurs fois de suite. Sa vision était brouillée, des larmes brûlantes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, la pluie tapotait sur son crâne. Mais elle se sentait mieux.

« - Ça m'inquiète… De ne pas savoir ce que tu penses. J'arrive pas à te lire. J'arrive pas à te comprendre. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Sans l'alcool, jamais elle n'aurait prononcé les phrases suivantes, qu'elle murmura si bas qu'il dut se pencher pour entendre.

« - Tu me fais peur. Tu me fais vraiment peur. »

Un silence de plomb tomba. Une voiture passa tout près, la musique à fond, ses phares illuminant les deux jeunes gens un instant très bref. Les bras de Gray ne desserraient pas leur étreinte. Il finit par dire, la voix cassée :

« - Tu n'es pas la seule à ne rien y comprendre. Tu es déconcertante. Très jolie. Mais déconcertante. »

La note mutine dans sa voix lui fit relever la tête, pour constater que Gray avait repris son habituel teint rouge cerise. Il souriait toutefois, pour la rassurer, et elle rit tout bas.

« - Je suis jolie alors ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Très. »

Il avait les yeux fuyants, et quelque chose de l'animal était encore présent chez lui. Dans sa voix basse qui articulait cet unique aveu, dans ses bras qui tressaillaient pour ne pas la laisser repartir. Mais Natasha n'avait plus peur.

« - Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Fit-elle, curieuse de sa réaction.

Plus vite que si elle avait appuyé sur un bouton, les deux tâches rouges gagnèrent de la place sur ses pommettes. Il rit, un drôle de rire éraillé, un peu confus aussi.

« - Je croyais que j'étais ennuyeux à mourir, terne et mièvre. »

Il la lâcha, et elle se retrouva grelottante sous la pluie qui, heureusement, tombait moins dru. Gray ramassa son parapluie. Son visage qui, un instant plutôt, avait pourtant retrouvé le sourire, s'était à nouveau fermé.

« - Excuse-moi, répéta Natasha en tâchant d'y mettre le plus de sincérité possible. Je ne le pensais pas.

- Bien sûr que si, tu le pensais, soupira-t-il en mettant une main dans sa poche. Comme tout le monde le pense. Le petit Gray qui ne sait pas allumer un ordinateur, le petit Gray si timide que c'en est prodigieusement énervant, le petit Gray qui n'a jamais de copine. Le petit Gray ceci, le petit Gray cela. »

Il étira ses lèvres en sourire bravache, mais il sonnait faux. Natasha resta les bras ballants à le regarder, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle avait mal à la gorge, un goût épouvantable dans la bouche.

« - Et c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tout ça. Je le sais bien. Mais honnêtement, que les autres aillent se faire voir. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. »

Il paraissait triste, grave, et cette expression n'était pas sans conférer une certaine beauté à son visage. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, et avec une assurance qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de Natasha.

« - Tu habites loin ? Murmura-t-il. Il y a un arrêt de bus pas loin. Tu as l'air malade, il vaut mieux prendre les transports en communs. Tu seras au chaud. »

Elle hésita un peu, puis laissa tomber son envie de mentir encore. Elle était lasse de sans cesse chercher le contrôle sur chaque chose qu'elle allait dire, et haussa les épaules.

« - J'habite juste à l'angle, en fait, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai que quelques mètres à parcourir. »

Elle lut de la surprise dans son regard, mais avant que le reproche n'en prenne la place, elle ajouta :

« - Je comptais te faire tourner un peu dans le quartier en prétextant que je m'étais perdue, à cause du récent déménagement… (Elle fut prise d'un petit rire amer, qui ressembla à une quinte de toux). Pour qu'on passe un moment ensemble. Mais bon. C'est raté. »

Gray ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Ses yeux brillaient très fort.

« - Donc… (Il avait la voix la plus hésitante qu'elle ait jamais entendu.) Donc je… Tu voulais vraiment… Passer du temps avec, euh… Avec m… moi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant se retenir de se moquer un peu.

« - Non, bien sûr, je voulais un rencard avec le lampadaire que tu avais l'air de tant apprécier. Je lui aurais volontiers proposé une promenade, mais il a décliné, et comme tu étais là… »

Il ne rit pas. Il paraissait complètement obnubilé par le visage de Natasha, comme elle l'avait été plus tôt par le sien.

« - Oh, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'avais trop bu, poursuivit-elle, épuisée. Je voulais passer un moment avec toi, mais je me suis énervée pour rien à cause de l'alcool, j'ai dit n'importe quoi et j'ai tout fait foirer. Tant pis pour moi. Désolée d'avoir gâché ta soirée. Je vais rentrer, maintenant. »

Il resta encore muet un petit moment. Le voyant prendre à plusieurs reprises une inspiration pour parler, elle fut presque sûre qu'il allait lui demander son numéro, mais au dernier moment, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle jugula le sentiment intense de déception qui montait en elle. Ce garçon lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Mais après tout, elle l'avait insulté, avait changé d'avis comme une girouette : il n'était guère étonnant qu'il ne veuille plus entendre parler d'elle.

L'envie de pleurer l'assaillit à nouveau, mais elle la refoula. Elle ne voulait pas paraître encore plus ridicule et lui poser la question elle-même. Oui, elle avait tout fichu en l'air, et c'était bien fait pour elle.

« - Je te fais vraiment peur ? »

Elle releva les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle à nouveau. Il avait l'air totalement déconcerté. Quitte à paraître folle, autant en avoir complètement l'air. Natasha acquiesça.

« - Quand tu es en colère, dit-elle, ou simplement quand tu ris… Tu changes de visage. Tu deviens un autre. Tu es… (Elle s'interrompit en plein milieu de ce qui commençait beaucoup trop à ressembler à une déclaration à son goût) Très différent. Ça m'a fait peur de ne pas te comprendre. Et tu es vraiment intimidant, parfois. »

Il se gratta à nouveau l'arrière de la tête, perplexe.

« - Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il, franchement incrédule. Ça doit être un jeu de lumières. Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant. »

Il sourit faiblement.

« - A part pour ma pauvre mère qui garde sans cesse un œil sur moi, d'ici que je me perde ou que je me fasse manger. »

Puis, après une nouvelle inspiration, comme s'il cherchait à se donner du courage, il se rapprocha. Natasha tressaillit lorsque sa main rencontra la sienne. Gray lui déplia très doucement les doigts, et lui mit dans la main la poignée du parapluie. Il lui tint le poignet deux ou trois secondes de plus que nécessaire, puis la lâcha.

Pendant un instant, ils se fixèrent, puis Gray acheva de reculer, la laissant seule, le parapluie à la main. Il lui dédia un sourire qui tremblait un peu trop, comme si lui aussi était au bord des larmes.

« - Rentre bien, dit-il. Et fais attention à toi surtout. Je vais y aller.

- Attend, bafouilla-t-elle. Je… Je ne vais pas te prendre ton parapluie alors que je t'ai insulté comme ça et…

- C'est oublié, la coupa-t-il. Garde-le. J'insiste. Et puis… (Il jeta un œil aux nuages menaçants). Il ne pleut presque plus, et je ne suis pas très loin de chez moi. »

Nouveau sourire tremblant. Il semblait avoir du mal à quitter les lieux, se reculant sans la quitter du regard, et Natasha se raccrocha à cela jusqu'au bout, les deux mains crispées à leur en faire mal sur le parapluie, l'envie de le retenir au bord des lèvres.

Elle ne le rappela pas. Peut-être en fut-il déçu lui-aussi, car un instant avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne se fonde dans le noir, elle aurait juré que son visage se contractait douloureusement.

Elle resta là, comme une idiote, la gorge brûlante, les poumons en feu et sa cheville tordue qui l'élançait.

Elle avait le vague à l'âme. Elle demeura là encore une minute, peut-être avec l'espoir qu'il fasse demi-tour. Puis sa maîtrise d'elle-même reprit le dessus, et la secoua. Allons, elle n'allait pas s'humilier davantage en restant comme ça à l'attendre, tel un chien attaché au bord de l'autoroute. Elle s'était suffisamment mortifiée comme ça. Ce n'était qu'un garçon, elle en trouverait d'autres.

Elle monta donc en clopinant les marches qui menaient à son appartement, le garçon bizarre scotché sur la rétine, et des bribes de la chanson _California dreamin'_ passant en boucle dans sa tête. Seules les quatre premières phrases du refrain lui revenaient, qu'elle fredonna à mi-voix en atteignant son pallier.

_« All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray_

_I've been for a walk on a winter's day_

_I'd be safe and warm if I was in LA…_

_California dreamin' on such a winter's day. »_

Mais au bout de quelques fois, sa mémoire se bloqua sur la fin de la toute première strophe, et elle murmura en boucle _« and the sky is Gray _», tout en se demandant si lui, il chantait « _Natasha, Natasha_ » en rentrant chez lui. Elle secoua la tête. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas un connaisseur en musique. Un point de plus éloigné de son univers. Elle soupira, composa le code de la porte, puis poussa le battant.

_« All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray_

_And the sky is gray… »_

A cette heure, Mihael était encore assis à la table de la cuisine, et Mail, probablement en train de jouer à la console. Le premier avait endossé son fameux peignoir, une tasse de chocolat chaud à portée de main, et un ordinateur devant lui. L'air détendu pour une fois, il tourna la tête lorsqu'il la vit entrer.

« - Tu es trempée, fit-il pour l'accueillir. Tu ferais bien de te changer au plus vite, ou tu vas attraper froid. C'était bien chez Sophie ? »

Sophie ? Ah, oui. La fille était si éloignée de ses préoccupations qu'elle lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Natasha acquiesça sans parler. Elle aurait pu, d'ordinaire, rétorquer quelque chose sur le fait que Miahel se souciait plus de l'état de ses parquets que de sa fille, et qu'il lui demandait de se sécher pour ne pas tremper la maison, mais ce soir, elle n'avait plus envie de se disputer.

Mihael remarqua immédiatement son manque de répartie cinglante, car il se leva pour la voir alors qu'elle jetait sans gêne ses affaires dans la machine à laver.

_« All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray_

_And the sky is gray… »_

« - Ça ne va pas ? Tu as les yeux rouges. Et tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu as été malade ? Natasha ? »

_"And the sky is gray…"_

_« Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que je te prête ma veste ? »_

Ses yeux la picotèrent, mais elle ne pouvait rien avouer sans se trahir ou fondre en larmes encore une fois. Elle se contenta de dire mollement :

« - C'est rien. J'ai mangé trop de bonbons chez Sophie, ça m'a filé la nausée. Puis on s'est un peu disputées, c'est tout. »

Elle attrapa une sortie de bain bien chaude, et s'enveloppa dedans avec délices. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Mais Mihael n'était pas détective pour rien, et n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir comme ça. Les yeux plissés, il examina sa fille en silence… Et ses yeux scrutateurs s'arrêtèrent sur le parapluie. Natasha fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître embarrassée ni cacher ledit parapluie et à la place, fredonna de la façon la plus naturelle possible :

_« - All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray_

_I've been for a walk on a winter's day… »_

Mihael n'en parut que plus intrigué encore, et la considéra avec les bras croisés, suspicieusement.

« - Tu n'es pas rentrée en bus ? C'est loin pourtant, chez Sophie. »

Elle feignit l'agacement.

« - Si, bien sûr que je suis rentrée en bus, fit-elle du ton hautain que réservent les adolescents à leurs parents incapables de comprendre les subtilités de l'existence. Mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, le bus ne s'arrête pas au bas de chez nous. Sophie m'a prêté un parapluie pour ça. »

Ce qui auraient dû être les sourcils de Mihael, et qui avaient été brûlés par l'explosion des années auparavant, se haussèrent comiquement.

« - Et bien entendu, tu as un parapluie mais tu es quand même trempée comme une soupe ? » Demanda-t-il avec une note de sarcasme.

Et flûte. Erreur stratégique. Ce soir, elle était trop bouleversée et épuisée pour élaborer un mensonge qui tienne la route. Et cette fichue chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête.

_« And the sky is gray… »_

« - A l'allée, je n'avais pas de parapluie, riposta-t-elle.

- Tu es restée cinq heures chez Sophie, tu as bien eu le temps de sécher.

- C'est un interrogatoire ? Cria-t-elle, énervée au possible. Ecoute, lâche-moi un peu, j'ai quatorze ans maintenant, j'en ai marre d'être traitée comme une gamine, j'en ai marre, marre, MARRE ! »

Il parut complètement déstabilisé par son coup d'éclat, et ne chercha pas à la retenir lorsqu'elle fila comme une furie jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle vit à peine la tête rousse de Mail sortir de l'encadrement, demandant ce qu'il se passait elle avait déjà claqué la porte pour s'effondrer sur son lit. Soufflant fort par la bouche, elle attrapa son cahier, et se mit furieusement à aligner les charades.

_Mon premier est ce qu'il y a de moins bon et de plus calorique dans la nourriture, mon second est l'avant-dernière lettre de l'alphabet, mon tout est donc un **gros** idiot qui ne sait pas inviter une fille à sortir et **l'avant-dernier** des loosers._

_(Gras, y : Gray)_

_Mon premier est le son que font les fauves lorsqu'ils sont en colère, mon second est une exclamation de douleur, mon tout est putain d'effrayant quand on le provoque._

_(Grrrr, aïe : Gray)_

_Mon premier est… _

Toc, toc, toc.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Mihael n'abandonnait pas. En fait, elle était même étonnée qu'il n'ait pas défoncé la porte pour la disputer. Poussant un lourd soupir, elle clama :

« - Je DORS, je suis CREVEE !

- Pas la peine de hurler, fit tranquillement Mihael en tournant la poignée. Je venais juste te rapporter ça, sinon tu vas l'oublier. Il faudra le rendre à ton amie, c'était gentil de sa part de te le prêter. »

Natasha poussa son cahier. Elle était soupçonneuse. Mihael avait l'air calme, très calme. Trop calme pour une bombe à retardement comme lui, alors que sa fille lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Il avait un drôle de regard, et une drôle de manière de pincer les lèvres, comme s'il avait envie de sourire sans se l'autoriser. Il lui tendit le parapluie, elle le prit sans un mot. Quelques gouttes de pluie virent consteller la moquette. Le père et la fille se dévisagèrent, l'une sur ses gardes, l'autre bizarrement serein, souriant. Finalement, Mihael se pencha et lui embrassa le front, avec une tendresse qui la déstabilisa encore davantage.

« - Tu as l'air gelée, dit-il en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Tu veux du chocolat chaud ? Il m'en reste. »

La gorge nouée, elle hocha la tête et s'accrocha aux avants-bras de Mihael, les yeux fermés. Le corps de son père, mince et souple, dégageait toujours une chaleur hallucinante. Comme s'il venait de courir le marathon. Ils restèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, puis il lui caressa la joue et l'aida à se glisser sous la couette. Elle l'entendit sortir et chuchoter quelque chose à Mail, qui gazouilla quelque chose sur « son petit koala des îles à qui il allait immédiatement chercher une bouillotte ». Puis il y eut un des rires de gorge de Mihael, et un bruit doux et humide, un baiser volé.

Le cœur gros, Natasha se renfonça encore davantage sous ses couvertures, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle tenait encore ce fichu parapluie, comme un doudou. Elle voulut le poser par terre, mais quelque chose la retint.

Sur la poignée, il y avait une petite étiquette blanche, à moitié décollée.

Lentement, elle l'approcha de son visage, et ralluma la lumière pour bien voir. Son cœur fit un triple-salto-avant dans sa poitrine un drôle de muscle gymnaste lui-aussi. Et elle eut envie de rire aux éclats.

La mère de Gray, si intrusive, si casse-pied selon Natasha, venait de leur sauver la mise. Comme la plupart de ces mamans excessives et perpétuellement inquiètes, elle avait étiqueté la majorité des affaires de son fils avec son nom complet, et même un numéro où joindre Gray si l'affaire en question était perdue.

L'estomac de Natasha décida de suivre le cœur dans ses acrobaties, lorsqu'elle se rappela l'insistance avec laquelle il avait mis le parapluie dans ses mains, et lui avait demandé de le garder alors qu'elle habitait tout près, et était tellement trempée qu'elle ne risquait plus grand-chose à faire quelques pas supplémentaires. Plein d'incertitude et de manque de confiance en lui, craignant un nouveau revirement de Natasha, il lui avait juste laissé un numéro de la manière la plus discrète qui soit. Pas bête. Même assez subtil, au fond. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si éloigné d'elle qu'elle avait bien voulu le croire.

Elle s'endormit en se chantant pour la millième fois la même strophe de « California Dreamin' ».

A cet instant précis, dans la pièce d'à côté, Mail grimaçait en écoutant la chanson que Mihael passait sur son ordinateur, la même que sa fille avait fredonné plus tôt. Cette fichue musique était la préférée d'un orphelin de la Wammy's House qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Quoi qu'il prétende, la mémoire de BB ne s'effaçait pas.

Au moment exact où Mail frissonnait et éteignait la fenêtre du lecteur de musique, profitant de ce que Mihael soit monté à l'étage, un téléphone fixe se mit à sonner à quelques rues à peine de la maison de Natasha. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs ferma la porte de la chambre de son fils, à qui elle était allée souhaiter bonne nuit, et alla décrocher… Pour entendre à l'autre bout la voix familière de Mihael Keehl.

Dans ce même appartement où Mihael appelait la mère de Gray afin de lui annoncer qu'étrangement, le parapluie de son fils se trouvait en possession de Natasha, le jeune homme laissait pour la première fois de sa vie le téléphone allumé pendant la nuit, à portée, sur sa table de chevet.

Juste au cas où.

* * *

(Etiquette du parapluie, collé et entouré de petits dessins au feutre, dans le cahier de Natasha)

_« Si vous me retrouvez, merci de contacter le :_

_213 09 06 87 62_

_Ce parapluie appartient à :_

_Gray Misora. »_

* * *

(Trouvé le même soir par Matt sur l'ordinateur de Mihael, imprimé, puis dérobé par Natasha qui n'a pas compris et a décidé de mener sa petite enquête)

Death Note :

How to use it

_« Même si la cause de la mort est le suicide ou l'accident, si la mort de la personne désignée peut entraîner celle d'autres personnes, la personne désignée meurt alors d'une crise cardiaque. Cela a pour but d'éviter qu'il y ait une influence sur d'autres vies. »_

_Mais si la personne désignée est une femme est enceinte, et donc que la vie de l'enfant est liée à la sienne ? Il devient impossible de créer une crise cardiaque sans tuer le bébé._

_Donc elle passe entre les mailles du filet. _

_Bien joué, Naomi._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

*UCLA, « University of California, Los Angeles », est le campus le plus important de l'université de Californie pour les effectifs, mais un des plus petits par la superficie.

Ce texte était prévu depuis le début, mais étonnamment, il m'a été demandé par plusieurs lecteurs et lectrices de Death File : la rencontre de Gray et Natasha dans le cadre de The Storm, qui est très différent de celui de DF, comme vous le voyez.

C'est fou de voir à quel point les personnages peuvent vous prendre le contrôle du texte. J'avais prévu une dizaine de pages, on termine avec presque trente.

J'en profite pour dire un ou deux mots à l'adresse des lecteurs de DF.

Premier point. Natasha est beaucoup plus « romanesque » et insouciante dans DF, moins acide, moins violente qu'elle ne l'est ici. C'est tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas vécu le traumatisme d'avoir perdu ses parents. Tout comme Matt est plus cynique dans DF, Natasha l'est plus dans Storm. Il y a un équilibre. Une partie de notre manière de notre comporter dépend de ce qu'on a vécu. Ainsi, la Natasha de Storm « ne croit pas en l'amour », ça n'est pas tellement le cas de celle de DF, du moins, pas à cette extrémité. Et puis, Sha a rencontré Gray bien plus tôt dans DF, donc elle est plus encline à croire à ces sentiments.

Quand à Gray, eh bien, il est fidèle à lui-même^^. Même si je pense que Naomi lui a révélé la vérité beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt. Quand il a eu seize ans je crois, encouragée par une lettre de Mello. Il a plus confiance en lui, ça se voit par de tous petits traits ici. C'est en partie parce qu'il en sait plus sur sa propre identité qu'il en est renforcé.

Leur relation est très différente de celle qu'elle est dans DF. Dans DF, ils ont grandi ensemble, leurs liens sont amicaux, et ici… Ici, directement, Natasha est dans un contexte qui favorise le flirt. Elle a cherché de la compagnie toute la soirée. Quant à Gray… Ben, Gray a un peu plus confiance en lui sur ce plan. Et il est plus âgé. Donc ils ont plus de facilité à aller l'un vers l'autre de cette manière-là.

Voilà.

* * *

(Devoir de SVT de Natasha)

Sujet : Décrivez les comportements familiaux d'une espèce animale de votre choix.

_[…]_

_3) La puberté. _

_La peur des deux mâles adultes face à la puberté de la jeune femelle se traduit par différents comportements distinctifs, allant de la nervosité à la panique folle. Face au sang qui s'écoule de manière menstruelle, ils penseront d'abord qu'il s'agit d'une terrible blessure et palperont avec force larmes éplorées le ventre de leur enfant. Puis, pris de terreur, ils appelleront à leur secours deux femelles adultes qui, par leurs gestes apaisants et leurs criaillements (parfois semblables à d'incontrôlables crises de fou-rire), sauront les rassurer. _

_Cependant, l'arrivée des premières règles n'est rien comparée aux autres comportements de l'adolescence, comme les premières parades nuptiales. L'irruption dans le territoire d'un jeune mâle à la suite de la femelle provoquera des cris d'intimidation et des vols d'objets variés dans le but de le chasser. Par la suite, les deux mâles examineront avec soin le prétendant pour déterminer s'il correspond à leurs critères, et continueront de grogner à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de trop près de leur petite. _

_[…]_

(Le devoir a été récompensé d'un beau 15/20, pour son originalité, son exactitude et son humour.)

* * *

(Bulletin de Natasha en 2026, à la toute fin de ses années de collège, après la rencontre avec un certain Gray Misora. Etrangement, ce dernier vint cette année-là aider le professeur de sport pour les cours de gym)

_ Histoire : 17/20. Excellent travail. Elève attentive, bonne participation. Devrait un peu moins regarder par la fenêtre donnant sur la salle des sports. _

_Géographie : 15/20. Le nouveau professeur ne comprend pas la fuite du précédent. Elève sérieuse et attentive, même si elle a une tendance marquée à placer Paris sur Le Caire et à rêvasser en contemplant la salle des sports. _

_ Anglais : 18/20. De l'imagination, du vocabulaire, une écriture fluide, excellent trimestre ! Devrait toutefois changer de sujet : tout comparer à M. Misora devient lourd à la longue._

_Mathématiques : 11/20. Cas moins désespéré. _

_Arts Plastiques : 15, 5/20. Considère toujours le cours comme une récréation, mais rend des travaux impeccables. Mention spéciale au tableau « Jeune gymnaste sur barre asymétrique »_

_ Sport : 14/20. Des progrès, surtout en acro-gym. Devrait toutefois éviter de distraire à ce point le nouvel assistant. _

_ SVT : 16/20. Très bon travail, devoirs bien écrits et pertinents. _

_ Chimie : 2/20. ON N'AJOUTE PAS AU HASARD DES PRODUITS TOXIQUES DANS L'EPROUVETTE !_

* * *

**_26 juillet 2037 :_**

(Note de Natasha)

_Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce cahier. Je l'avais oublié en partant en vacances d'été, après avoir fini le collège, et ensuite je n'ai plus pensé à fouiller mes affaires pour remettre la main dessus. Je viens de le retrouver, couvert de poussière, dans mes cartons en plein déballage. Ah, la nostalgie._

* * *

(Mail imprimé de Mail à Natasha, datant du même jour)

_"De : Mail Jeevas_

_A : Natasha K-J_

_Ma puçounette adorée ! (Oui, mon inventivité en matière de surnoms est merveilleuse, je le sais !)_

_Je suis tout triste de te savoir loin de moa. Même si ce n'est que depuis deux jours, la maison paraît toute vide. Plus de hurlements pour te demander d'aller dîner, plus de batailles avec lancers de casseroles, plus de soirées-pizzas durant lesquelles Mihael proteste mollement que sa ligne va être bousillée. Enfin, comme aurait dit ce cinglé de Beyond, le piaf doit quitter son nid un jour. _

_Au fait, mon petit oiseau des îles, tu as oublié ton DVD de Harry Potter 3 dans le lecteur du salon. Il faudra que tu passes le chercher. _

_Comment est ton nouvel appartement ? Question, hum, plutôt bête puisque j'ai passé ma semaine à t'aider à emménager. J'en ai encore le dos cassé, et je râle à outrance pour me faire cajoler par Micha. Malheureusement, mes geignements ne sont que très peu couronnés de succès. Snif snif, je suis un incompris._

_Gray ne ronfle pas, ça va ? Il fait bien sa part de corvées ? Il ne met pas de bazar ? Je suis plutôt bien placé pour savoir qu'un garçon est la créature la plus bordélique et malodorante qui existe. J'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé ton vieux devoir de SVT sur « l'espèce animale de votre choix », qui en faisait mention. _

_Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de notre arrivée à Los Angeles, tu avais six ans… Il y avait tellement de bazar qu'on ne voyait pas le parquet. Ah. C'était le bon temps. Bref. Fais attention, le bordel, ça se répand plus vite que les céréales derrière un Mel River. _

_Et je me sens obligé de te dire de la part de Mihael que surtout, si tu veux laisser ce fichu jeune mâle et revenir dans le terrier familial, tu peux toujours. _

_Tout de suite après, il s'est récrié en disant qu'il était très content d'avoir du calme dans la maison. Ts. Ce faux-jeton. Je l'ai surpris (pour tout t'avouer, j'y étais aussi) dans la penderie où on garde tes vieilles affaires. Il regardait ta robe rose (celle qui nous a coûté les yeux de la tête) à fleurs d'un œil torve. Du coup, comme il était pris en flagrant délit, il n'a rien osé me dire quand il m'a vu pleurnicher sur le cadavre de Lara avec qui on a tant joué, ta poupée Barbie calcinée et une vieille photo de famille._

_Tu dois te dire que nous sommes de sacrés vieux croûtons. Désolé. M'enfin, aujourd'hui s'est produite une scène d'anthologie que je ne peux que raconter. Je te joins aussi ladite photo qu'on a retrouvée. Au cas-où. _

_Je t'embrasse fort._

_Ton papa qui t'aime."_

* * *

_Pièce-jointe 1 :_

« Prochaine fois »

_Ce matin, comme je te l'ai dit, on n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, Micha et moi. Des cernes dignes de ceux de Nathan, et une fâcheuse tendance à regarder ta place vide à la table du petit-déjeuner. Heureusement, Diego était passé pour nous secouer à coups de « bande de limaces apathiques ! », et ça brisait un peu le silence de plomb._

_Bref. Mihael avait son joli nez dans le bol de chocolat, l'ordinateur devant lui, et moi je gratouillais ma guitare. C'est sans doute ça qui m'a empêché d'entendre l'horreur en premier lieu. Mais finalement, un drôle de hoquet m'est parvenu aux oreilles, et j'ai relevé la tête, pour voir Micha blême, les yeux exorbités devant l'écran._

_Micha : *livide et hébété* Ils n'ont pas fait ça._

_Moi : *curieux, je me glisse près de lui* Fait qu…_

_J'avoue, j'ai explosé de rire. D'après ce que m'a raconté Kimba plus tard, j'ai eu la même réaction que Maya lorsqu'on avait envoyé notre virus. Et justement._

_Apparemment, Near et Cie n'ont pas trop apprécié le virus qu'on leur a concocté samedi dernier. Parce que l'écran de Mihael est devenu noir, puis d'abominables petits cœurs roses avec des paillettes se sont mis à luire partout sur le rapport de Roger au sujet des premiers de la Wammy's House. Des cœurs **roses** avec des **paillettes.** Traumatisant, et hautement vomitif en soi. Mais c'était pas fini. S'y ajoutent des banderoles qui défilent avec les mots « MIHAEL, TU ES PUERIL ». Et l'ordinateur d'épeler avec la voix nasillarde de notre nain javellisé préféré, et une intense satisfaction : « Pu-é-ril ! »_

_Mais le pire restait à venir. _

_Car voilà que la silhouette pixélisée de Kimba s'avance sur l'écran, tout sourire, et qu'elle déclare : « La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui débarque ! »_

_Et là, elle chante. _

_Du genre, comme la petite chanson agaçante qu'on s'est amusés tous les deux à créer pour le virus, avec le « on a le contrôle de votre ordinateur. » Là c'était un truc comme : « Mihael est bê-teuuuuh, c'est lui la creveeeee-tteuh ». On reconnaît la patte très subtile de Mel en matière de composition de paroles. _

_Imagine l'horreur. _

**_Kimberley_**_._

_Qui **chante**. _

_Sur ces entrefaites, Diego est arrivé, a haussé un sourcil devant un Mello hurlant qui me bourrait de coup parce que je riais, et a lâché :_

_« - Ah bien, Matt. Les paroles de cette chanson sont déjà plus inventives que ce que tu m'as sorti la dernière fois. Trois « blue, blue, blue » alignés ne font pas un tube, mon vieux ! Il faut te reprendre. »_

_Puis, en jetant un œil intéressé à l'ordi de Mello, qui je le rappelle était encore ROSE avec des PAILLETTES :_

_« Ah tiens. J'aime beaucoup ton fond d'écran. »_

_Je te laisse imaginer le carnage. _

* * *

Pièce-jointe 2 :

Revanche

_Je vais faire court sur celle-là, mais sache que c'était épique._

_Bien entendu, pour Mihael, il était impensable de ne pas rétorquer face à pareille attaque. Tu le connais bien. Quand on le provoque, il réplique, et Near réplique à son tour, puis c'est l'escalade. Un vrai concours de puérilité. Bref. Il m'a harcelé pour que je lui concocte un virus encore plus puissant. Entre Diego et lui, c'est tout juste si je ne suis pas surmené. J'ai à peine le temps de me consacrer à Lovely, ma nouvelle console. _

_Je lui ai donc mitonné un machin qui a mis hors service la totalité des ordinateurs du SPK pendant tout le reste de la journée. Un beau virus, bien résistant, et qui m'a valu la haine redoublée de Gevanni. Le pauvre, en ce moment, il passe son temps à courir dans tous les sens et jure ses grands dieux qu'il va démissionner, et qu'il a hâte que la relève de la Wammy's arrive (je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient deux pour la succession ce coup-ci ? « Luche » et « El », apparemment) pour pouvoir avoir un patron plus responsable. _

_Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'au vu des rapports de Roger (qu'on a réussi à lire après avoir effacé les cœurs roses, bien que certaines paillettes demeurent), que lesdits successeurs promettent d'être encore pire. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet._

_Mon virus. Devant l'air suspicieux de Mihael, j'ai promis (et en toute modestie, je ne pense pas m'être vanté) que le blocage durerait au moins la semaine, malgré tout ce que Near tenterait comme parade informatique. « A moins qu'il ne parvienne à soudoyer Natasha pour qu'elle règle ça, il n'a aucune chance de trouver ! » Ai-je juré solennellement. _

_Hem, oui. J'avais raison, après tout. Parades « informatiques. »_

_Sept heures du soir. Micha prépare un truc à manger, sombrement satisfait, la tablette de chocolat entre les dents comme le mafieux qu'il est. Et la sonnette de l'entrée retentit._

_J'ouvre. _

_Peut-être Mello a-t-il flairé le danger, je ne sais pas. Mais en tous cas il n'a pas eu le temps de me prévenir. Je me suis retrouvé face au visage enjoué de Kimberley. _

_« Je vous avais prévenus ! » A-t-elle hululé. _

_Avant que j'ai eu le temps de refermer, le pied de Gevanni, qui affichait un sourire démoniaque à coller froid dans le dos à Kira lui-même (Gevanni, pas son pied) a stoppé la porte. J'ai dégluti : derrière lui, en cercle menaçant, Lidner, Rester et Mel souriaient d'un air sinistre, les bras croisés. _

_Mello est arrivé en brandissant sa spatule, l'air furibard._

_Il n'a eu le temps de rien faire._

_Kimberley a… chanté. _

_L'horreur est indescriptible, je te l'épargnerai donc. J'ai crié grâce au bout d'une minute. J'ai désactivé le virus. Mello est furieux. Il écume de rage à l'idée que Near ait encore gagné. Et cette cacophonie a fait s'évanouir Diego, dont les oreilles sensibles n'ont pu supporter le carnage. Au moins, ça me repousse la deadline, et j'ai encore le temps de composer une chanson un peu plus recherchée. _

_La morale de l'histoire ? _

_Kimberley est plus forte d'un de mes bugs informatiques. _

* * *

**Ce qu'ils sont devenus 7 :**

**De tout ton être**

« - Natasha ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, relevant les yeux de son cahier. Elle s'était tellement absorbée dans sa tâche qu'elle en avait oublié le reste. Des fourmillements parcouraient ses jambes. Elle était à genoux sur le sol, penchée sur son lit comme sur une table, ses boucles de cheveux tombant sur les pages. Le tube de glue à la main, elle s'appliquait à lisser le mail imprimé, qu'elle avait collé sur l'avant-dernière page de son cahier. A côté d'elle, retournée sur les draps, la dernière pièce-jointe était encore détachée.

« - Tu pries ? » Murmura Gray, surpris.

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, complètement débraillé. Il n'avait enfilé qu'un bas de pyjama, ce qui ma foi n'était pas désagréable, songea-t-elle, amusée, en se rappelant s'être déjà fait à plusieurs reprrises la réflexion, le soir de leur rencontre.

Il sortait de la douche. Ses cheveux sombres et humides, un peu trop longs, lui collaient au visage et voilaient ses yeux. Une frange comme ça, ça n'aurait pas dû être permis, songea Natasha avec amusement. D'ici qu'il ait un accident en voiture. Elle passa sa main dans les épis défiant la loi de la gravité, lorsqu'il s'agenouilla avec elle au pied du lit. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« - Non, fit-elle en reniflant. Je ne prie pas. Je ne crois pas en Dieu. »

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Peut-être la situation, qui lui rappelait la scène qu'elle avait vécue avec son père des années plus tôt. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Il hocha simplement la tête, et resta. Ça n'était pas désagréable, ce silence, même si leur posture était étrange, tous deux à genoux devant le lit, le haut du corps appuyé sur les draps défaits et le matelas, lui les doigts entrelacés, elle les mains croisées sur son cahier. Chacun à moitié vêtu, lui le bas, et elle une chemise trop grande.

Songeuse, Natasha mordit le bouchon de son stylo-plume. Son regard suivait l'échine de Gray, livide sous le soleil matinal, aux muscles noués malgré l'eau chaude et la fatigue. Ils ne s'étaient pas tellement reposés ce matin, cela dit. Elle esquissa un sourire un peu carnassier et lorsqu'il le vit, ses joues virèrent instantanément écarlate.

« - Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, gêné, se trémoussant un peu. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Mais non, gloussa-t-elle. Au contraire mon petit Gray, tu as fait absolument tout ce qu'il fallait. »

Elle l'observa avec beaucoup d'intérêt virer à la tomate mure, et rit en s'asseyant à même le sol. Il glissa par terre à son tour, en maugréant.

« - Je ne suis pas petit, râlait-il.

- Oh, rit-elle de plus belle, est-ce que tu fais allusion à ta taille à toi ou bien celle de… »

Contaminé par l'hilarité de Natasha, il étrangla son rire et lui balança un oreiller. Elle rétorqua avec entrain, mais les polochons ayant déjà beaucoup souffert au cours de la nuit, ils ne résistèrent que peu, et déversèrent sur eux une pluie de plumes synthétiques. Devant la mince stupéfaite de Natasha, ce fut au tour de Gray d'être pris de fou-rire. Elle protesta pour la forme, mais sans y mettre trop de colère. Elle se sentait bien, et calla la tête dans le creux de son épaule, blottie contre lui.

Les soubresauts provoqués par le rire finirent par s'espacer, puis s'arrêter totalement. La main de Gray, rugueuse à cause des nombreuses heures de gymnastique, passait doucement sur son genou nu, remontant à la cuisse. Elle tourna la tête pour croiser un regard à la fois timide et espiègle, plus une drôle de lueur un peu animale qu'il n'y avait pas là avant.

« - En voilà un qui n'a pas mis longtemps à se dévergonder, ronronna Natasha.

- J'ai eu un sacré professeur. »

Elle rit, un peu plus doucement, un peu plus tendrement. Et rajusta sa position. Elle le sentit frémir contre son épaule, l'entendit qui avalait sa salive. Satisfaite, elle lui adressa un sourire équivoque.

« - Mais je vois qu'on s'améliore, niveau endurance. »

Ses pommettes se teintèrent de rose, mais Gray releva le nez avec dignité. Natasha se détendit un peu à cette constatation. Gray avait beaucoup de défauts, et de manies agaçantes, mais il était tenace quand il… Aimait quelqu'un. Il avait compris à sa manière que les piques incessantes de Natasha étaient là pour se protéger, et les accueillait de bonne grâce, les saluant de son éternel rougissement. Beaucoup d'autres personnes, même de simples camarades de classe, fuyaient devant cette habitude. Natasha aurait voulu s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle préférait prévenir plutôt que guérir une nouvelle plaie, un nouvel abandon.

« - C'est comme la gym, répliqua-t-il. Ça demande juste un peu d'entraînement. »

Et il lui vola un baiser un peu plus langoureux, qui la fit frissonner. Il fut ensuite secoué d'un rire bref, gêné, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Gray était plus confiant, mais il restait étrangement embarrassé lorsqu'il se laissait aller ainsi. Sans doute avait-il peur du ridicule. Natasha était loin de le trouver ridicule cependant.

« - Partant pour un deuxième round ? Plaisanta-t-elle, un sourcil haussé.

- Oui ! (Il se voûta un peu, craignant d'avoir montré un enthousiasme _un peu_ _trop_ débordant). Par contre, attends juste cinq minutes, je ne suis pas encore… Euh… Opérationnel. » Expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Elle se rejeta en arrière, la mine faussement outrée, des boucles dans les yeux et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« - Ah je vois ! Mon auguste présence ne te suffit pas !

- Ce n'est pas ça ! S'empressa-t-il de minimiser, visiblement paniqué à l'idée qu'elle le prenne mal. C'est juste que, euh, on vient juste de, euh, finir et euh, avant de recommencer, ben, les garçons ça a besoin de… »

Il se remit à bougonner lorsqu'elle plaqua un oreiller contre son propre visage afin d'étouffer ses gloussements. Elle le piégeait à chaque fois.

« - Rhah c'est malin ! Marmonnait-il. Et eux, dans leur magazine débile, « la vapeur d'eau chaude, ça résout tous les problèmes », qu'ils disent ! Tu parles oui, elle m'a rien fait ce coup-ci, la vapeur d'eau chaude. »

Tous deux finirent à nouveau pris dans un fou-rire monstrueux, à moitié couchés par terre. Gray avait son nez dans ses cheveux et l'enlaçait par la taille. Natasha jouait avec ses boucles éparpillées en auréole sur le parquet. Elle était songeuse.

« - Tu faisais quoi, tout à l'heure, quand je suis entré ? » Demanda Gray au bout d'un moment.

Il jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise, sans doute les invectivant mentalement de le narguer. Elle sourit de plus belle à l'idée.

« - Je regardais dans mes vieux cartons. J'ai retrouvé des tas de choses. Les dossiers du procès d'adoption, et dont Mihael avait fait des copies intégrales, mon vieux cahier que j'ai eu en allant chez eux la première fois… Je voulais le terminer, il ne restait que deux pages. Enfin, juste une, maintenant que j'ai mis les mails de papa. Je veux coller ça, regarde. »

Elle s'assit, repoussant sa tignasse, et attrapa une photo sur le lit, qu'elle lui montra en se rallongeant. Il la leva des deux mains au-dessus d'eux, et eut une expression attendrie.

« - J'avais quatorze ans là-dessus, commenta Natasha, se haussant sur les coudes. C'était juste avant de te rencontrer. Les triplés étaient encore petits. »

Gray fronça légèrement les sourcils, examinant les visages un à un.

« - C'est qui qui fait les cornes à la mère de Mihael ? Commenta-t-il, amusé.

- Ah, c'est l'autre imbécile, là, grogna Natasha.

- Ça veut tout dire, sourit-il. Et la photo, elle est prise par… ?

- Bonne question, répondit-elle plus sérieusement. J'ai un trou de mémoire. »

Elle lui retira délicatement la photo des mains pour la regarder, mais ne parvint pas à se souvenir. Elle était trop occupée par une autre question qui la tracassait, un autre souvenir.

« - Pourquoi tu as cru que je priais ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de religieux. »

Il resta pensif quelques instants avant de répondre.

« - Je ne sais pas. C'est la première pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit en te voyant.

- Et toi ? Questionna-t-elle en prenant un ton exagérément tragique. En quoi crois-tu, Gray Misora ? »

Il rit doucement de ce timbre d'outre-tombe, mais réfléchit, tournant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux châtains.

« - Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre. Les dogmes ont tendance à m'énerver. Et j'ai une drôle d'éducation en matière religieuse, avec ma mère qui est japonaise mais qui m'a fait baptiser. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un au-dessus de nous, qui nous juge, ou qu'on doive prier et vénérer pour recevoir de l'aide. Je ne crois ni au paradis, ni à l'enfer. Ni à Dieu, ni au Diable. Mais je ne crois pas non plus au néant. En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'on redevienne juste poussière. Je pense qu'on continue. »

C'était nouveau. Pas le point de vue de Mail, ni celui de Mihael. Ni même celui d'Emily ou Kimberley, ou Nathan. Elle trouva rafraîchissant d'avoir à faire encore à une nouvelle possibilité, une autre opinion.

Natasha resta songeuse. A présent, elle jouait avec le collier dont Mihael lui avait fait cadeau. Les perles rouges et vertes s'illuminaient sous la lumière de plus en plus forte, certaines mordillées, d'autres éraflées ou pas parfaitement sphériques. Elle l'avait gardé toute sa vie, du moment où ils avaient emménagé à LA à maintenant. L'avait conservé durant les coups durs, serré dans ses poings pendant les crises et les colères, réchauffé entre ses paumes pendant les nuits d'orage. Sans croire à son symbole, mais sentant au fond d'elle-même que c'était d'importance, que c'était un cadeau inestimable.

_« Ceci lui appartient. Nous appartient. » _

_« T'appartient. »_

_« - C'est... très précieux. »_

Elle contempla la croix de métal, tordue et fondue, avec plus d'incompréhension que jamais. On lui avait dit… Que lui avait-il dit déjà ?

_« Tu devineras à quel point quand tu aimeras quelqu'un de tout ton être. »_

Elle frissonna. Elle se sentait en colère, soudain, et même avait un peu froid. Une sorte de déception dont elle ne voulait pas imaginer la portée prenait place dans son esprit. _Tu as menti papa_, avait-elle envie de dire en le serrant dans sa main. _Je n'ai pas compris._

Pourtant… Lui.

Elle se tourna vers Gray. Il la regardait en silence, ou plutôt regardait l'ancien chapelet dans ses mains, qui s'étaient jointes comme par instinct tout autour. Il ne faisait pas de commentaire. Un de ses doigts s'approcha finalement, et caressa la peau douce et lisse entre les jointures de Natasha. Elle sentit, comme toujours, son cœur frapper un peu plus fort, un peu plus vivant. Elle avait espéré… Elle avait espéré comprendre, avec lui. Ne sachant plus si elle attendait quelqu'un à aimer pour comprendre les mots mystérieux de son père, ou bien juste quelqu'un tout court.

« - J'ai toujours aimé ce collier. » Dit-il doucement. Tu le portais quand on s'est rencontrés. »

Une part d'elle, affolée par cette sensibilité exacerbée, se défendit par réflexe.

« - Tu te souviens de ça, toi ? »

Il eut l'air un peu peiné de son air moqueur, et prit son menton entre ses doigts, pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

« - Je me souviens, dit-il lentement. Tu saignais aux genoux. Tu étais trempée. Tu avais une jupe, et des santiags, et pas de veste. Je me suis dit « elle doit avoir tellement froid sous la pluie. » Et ton collier dépassait de ton tee-shirt. »

Il paraissait plus sûr de lui, et son teint ne rosit pas. Elle se sentait presque intimidée. D'ordinaire, malgré que ce soit lui le plus âgé des deux, c'était l'inverse.

« - Je te plaisais ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de défi.

Il sourit. Large. Toutes dents en avant, comme un loup.

« - Oui, beaucoup. »

Sa main glissa sur sa joue, caressa sa tempe, puis vint se poser sur la sienne. Elle ouvrit ses doigts pour qu'il puisse y glisser les siens, et toucher le collier.

« - C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'ai cru en train de prier. Tu ne quittes jamais ton chapelet. Pour manger, pour dormir, pour te laver, aller à l'école, ou dehors… (Il rit) Même avec moi c'est tout juste si tu l'enlèves.

- C'est juste un collier, souffla-t-elle. (Elle resserra sa main sur la sienne, et une branche de chapelet pointa entre leurs doigts). Juste un collier. »

Elle se tut quelques temps, et reprit d'une voix enrouée, quelques mots arrachés à sa peur constante d'abandon.

« - Moi je n'ai pas oublié non plus. Comment c'était ce soir-là. »

Touché, il retint sa respiration, restant immobile. On aurait dit qu'il retenait les mots en même temps que le souffle, et elle se sentit un peu coupable de lui dire si peu souvent qu'il comptait pour elle. Sur une impulsion, elle noua ses bras autour de son l'embrassa, fiévreusement. Le métal entre eux absorbait la chaleur grandissante. Et même s'il ne voulait rien dire pour elle, ce signe… Ce signe, elle le faisait sien. Ce signe, ça n'était pas un dieu, c'était l'héritage de ses parents, c'était un secret dont elle percevait confusément la nature, sans parvenir à mettre exactement le doigt dessus.

_« C'est très précieux. »_

Elle se détacha de ses lèvres, et nota qu'il haletait légèrement. Souriante, les joues en feu, elle leva le chapelet devant ses yeux aux pupilles agrandies. Elle le fit plusieurs fois aller de droite à gauche, comme un pendule.

« - Tu es jaloux de lui, hein ? Le taquina-t-elle. Avoue.

- Très, gronda-t-il. Surtout quand il nous interrompt. Les vapeurs d'eau chaude ne sont pas si inefficaces que je le pensais. »

Elle éclata de rire. Son geste suivant ne fut pas prémédité le moins du monde. Peut-être même qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas compris. Ou bien son inconscient avait enregistré suffisamment d'indices. Ou bien…

Ou bien elle savait depuis toujours.

Elle souleva ses cheveux, ôta la chaîne, et la passa au cou de Gray. Le jeune homme cilla, surpris, et toucha la croix de fer qui tombait sur sa poitrine.

« - Tiens. » Dit-elle juste.

Elle put voir dans ses yeux troubles que l'émotion remplaçait la surprise. Il la regarda, pinçant les lèvres, et serra fort le chapelet dans sa main.

Il ne demanda pas « Tu es sûre ? »

Il ne dit pas « Je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

Il le laissa là, juste là.

Il le garda. Alors que les perles et la croix s'imprimaient entre leurs corps pressés ensemble. Pendant qu'il mangeait, et se lavait, et durant la visite joyeuse qu'ils firent à Mihael et Mail. Il le garda si longtemps qu'il finit par l'oublier, comme une partie de lui-même. Les joues vaguement rouges devant les regards entendus et surpris des parents de Natasha, mais fier aussi, quelque part. Devinant par instinct à quel point c'était précieux. Arborant avec une fierté mêlée de joie le signe qu'il était celui qu'elle avait choisi.

Elle.

Natasha.

_Tu comprendras quand tu aimeras quelqu'un de tout ton être. _

* * *

Pièce-jointe 3 :

(Froissée, abandonnée sur le lit, puis collée par Gray sur la toute dernière page du cahier de Natasha)

(Photo de famille, visiblement prise par quelqu'un en train de rire aux éclats : l'image est floue)

_La photo est prise en extérieur, pendant l'été, dans un jardin luxuriant et très bien entretenu. _

_Mihael est assis sur une chaise, les avant-bras posés sur les jambes. Il fixe le photographe par en-dessous. Sasha, debout derrière lui, très élégante dans une longue robe de soirée, scrute l'objectif d'un air hautain. Elle tient une cigarette entre l'index et le majeur. _

_A moitié caché derrière Sasha Wormer, quelqu'un fait des cornes à l'actrice avec ses doigts. On ne peut le distinguer clairement. On ne voit qu'une main mate et zébrée de cicatrices. _

_A leur droite, Nathan rougit alors qu'Emily l'embrasse sur la joue. Le premier est très bien habillé pour l'occasion, la seconde, en robe légère. _

_Kimberley râle et tire une manche immaculée pour faire venir Near dans le champ de l'appareil. Accroché au bas de pyjama blanc, un enfant aux cheveux noirs se laisse trainer au sol, ravi. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blond-foncé, l'air placide, est assis aux pieds de Kimberley. _

_Un peu décalés, pas tout à fait dans le cadre de la photo, une petite fille aux cheveux blancs babille en tressant des fleurs dans les cheveux de Gevanni. Celui-ci boude et supplie Halle du regard. Halle rit tellement fort que Rester doit la soutenir. _

_Matt est assis au premier plan, à même l'herbe, et rit de bon cœur à une blague que quelqu'un vient de faire. Natasha, assise sur ses genoux, lève les yeux au ciel, mais sans pouvoir cacher son sourire en coin. Elle est toute décoiffée, des fleurs dans les cheveux. _

_Mais... _

_Qui l'a prise... Cette photo ?_

_Du photographe, on ne voit que les doigts qui embuent l'objectif._

* * *

(Ici s'achève le cahier de Natasha)

* * *

(Dernière) Note de l'auteur :

Il y aura d'autres bonus. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas avant la troisième partie de Death File en tout cas, parce que sinon, il y aurait de gros spoilers.

Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas DF, je voudrais refermer les derniers vides, les dernières interrogations. Mais pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, de rires et de petites larmichettes, au moment de rédiger ces bonus. J'ai mis trois ans, c'est une grosse quantité de texte. J'espère que vous avez aimé les lire.

Soyez sûrs que chacune de vos reviews, chacun de vos messages, a été lu avec beaucoup d'émotion. Cette histoire est de loin celle qui a soulevé le plus d'enthousiasme parmi tous mes textes, et je vous remercie d'avoir fait le voyage avec moi. Cela me touche énormément de voir à quel point The Storm a pris de la place pour certains d'entre vous.

Matt, Mello, Natasha et moi vous saluons, ainsi que ce cher trio d'OC, Near, L, Light, et tous les autres.

Merci infiniment, et à bientôt.

Mauguine.


End file.
